


For Now and For Always

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Situations, F/M, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 264,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inu gang grows bigger meeting old friends, new family They now must band together to beat the new enemies and save the world once again from evil. Rated for lemon and language M/S, I/K, S/R, K/A, S/M. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Life

I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA…… I REALLY WISH I DID BUT I WILL ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I WILL BE LONELY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! OH YEAH, AND IN THIS STORY THERE IS A LEMON… IF YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR HEAD IN THE GUTTER AND DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF YOU CAN SKIP OVER IT, IT'S LABLED AND WILL BE LABLED THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY. HAVE FUN!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

It has been three month since Kagome returned to feudal Japan. Inuyasha has started to talk to her and confide in her, the two have been getting noticeably closer but still haven't fully expressed how they feel about one another. Kagome wounded when it would all change. As she listen to Inuyasha tell her that he had a surprise for her, and told her to be ready this evening and not to tell anyone.   
That evening came and went, Kagome played with Sango and Miroku's three and a half year old twin girls, Hanna and Haruko and a year old baby boy, Kanno. Sango and Miroku were tired and with three year old twins running and round and a one year old starting to run they were going crazy, so Kagome offered to help them out. The three children adored their aunt Kagome, and would do anything they were told so she moved into Miroku and Sango's large hut to help out.   
Once the children were to bed their parents sat on their sleeping pallet and passed out before their heads hit the pillows. Kagome sat and looked around her. Sango and Miroku were out, Shippo and Kirara lay curled together by the fire and the children each lay sleeping soundly on their sleeping pallets. She sighed and stood up.   
'I think I'll go outside for a little while before going to bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep very well without Inuyasha there anyway. I wonder where he could be. He said he had something for me and he never comes to get me. He must have forgotten.' she thought sadly as she walked outside into the cool air. It was a full moon with all the stars shining brightly.   
"Oye, wench! What do you think you're doing walking around in the middle of the night where demons can get you?" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of a tree and landed in front of her. "And I know you weren't just thinking that I forgot 'bout ya, right?" he asked with a smirk.   
Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and smiled back at him. "You're late Inuyasha." she said casually as she started to walk away. As she passed him he reached out and took hold of her wrist.   
"Hey, I never said what time I would be here to get you, just said to be ready this evening." She looked up at him trying to pretend that she was angry at him.   
"This is the night time Inuyasha, not the evening." He started to look angry so she decided to drop the act and started to giggle.   
"What are ya laughing at?" He was very confused. 'Wasn't she just mad because I came later than she thought I would have? What is her problem?' Inuyasha thought as she looked and him and placed her hand on the one that rested on her wrist.   
"Inuyasha calm down its okay….. What is it you had for me?" She asked.  
He didn't answer just bent down for her to get on his back and told her, "Come on." She smiled and nodded and got on his back and held on tight as he took off through the trees.   
When he slowed down to stop Kagome looked around, 'we're in a…. meadow? Why would Inuyasha bring me to a meadow with flowers all over the place?' she asked herself as Inuyasha came to stand next to her and as if reading her mind he started to explain to her.   
"This meadow is filled with your favorite flower and its right by the sacred tree. Come on I'll show you." as he started off into a direction. About two minutes of walking and they were there under the sacred tree that they first met at. Kagome walked past Inuyasha when he stopped. Inuyasha watched as she walked up to the sacred tree and touched the spot he once was stuck.   
'Okay here I go, I hope I can do this.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome turn and glace at him before turning to look at the tree again.   
"Hey wench. Come here a minute." He said as watched as she turned and started to walk towards him confused as to what he wants. With every step she took his heart pounded and he became afraid of what might happen. Once she was in front of him he could no longer look directly at her because he became too nervous. That is until she spoke to him.   
"Inuyasha, what is it?" He looked at her and started.   
"Kagome, I….I…." But couldn't keep going and turned away. Kagome cupped his cheek with her hand and slowly brought his head back to face her.   
"Inuyasha what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." She smiled and looked into his eyes and waited. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started over.   
"Kagome, I wanted to tell you for a very long time. When you left a few years ago I didn't know what to do, I was lost and sad. Sango and Miroku, even Shippo tried their best to make me happy but they couldn't fix what I was feeling. When you came back, all the pain and sadness melted away when you smiled at me. After all these years I think it's finally time to tell you what I've been thinking about. Ever since I met you I knew you were different and after I got to know you it got to the point where I cant breathe when you smile at me, my heart skips a beat every time I hear you or even just your name being said, I completely melt when your around I can't think when I smell your scent. Kagome, I cannot live without you near me and with me forever. " He grabbed her hands and held them in his as he looked into her eyes. "I… I love you." He said quietly. Kagome was stunned she didn't know what to do or say. All she could do was stand there with her hands in his and stare.   
'He… he loves me? After all these years he thinks it's time to tell me? That means…' She was snapped out of her thoughts as his hands left hers. Just as he turned and was about to leave she grabbed hold of his wrist and turned him around. "Inuyasha, I have waited years to hear that…. I love you too." She cried.   
"You do? Then why are you crying?"   
"I'm just so happy. Inuyasha I love you and only you. I will love you for now and forever." She let her tears fall down her cheeks. He slowly raised his hand and whipped away the tears and leaned down and captured her lips with his. The two tried to show how much they love each other in the kiss and soon had to part the take a breath. Inuyasha held her in his arms and looked down to see those chocolate brown eyes staring up at him.   
"Kagome I want to ask you something. " He was getting nervous but the gentle scent that she gave off calmed him almost instantly. He took a deep breath of her scent.  
"What is it Inuyasha?"   
"I have been thinking lately and I wanted to tell you what it is I've come up with. I have loved you for a very long time. I can't say exactly when I fell in love with you but I know that I can never be apart from you, even when you went back to your era for a while, it was like a piece of me was missing. I guess what I am trying to say is…. W- W- Will you m-marry me?" He asked the last part quietly, but she still heard every word.  
"Inuyasha, " She paused and looked at him he was confused and thought she was about to say no, he was ready to take off. She could feel him tense. "Inuyasha, do you honestly think that I would say….." 'This is it.' He thought as he listened. "No?" He looked at her confused as it processed in his brain.  
"What?" She smiled at him.   
"Inuyasha I told you I will love you for now and forever, you are the only one for me and if you thought I would say no to you, you have another thing coming because you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives now." He couldn't believe what he just heard, she had said yes, she was going to be his wife. He was so happy he leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could as he picked her up and spun the both of them. He set her down and she started to giggle.   
"What's so funny wench?"   
"Oh nothing, just that I can't wait to be your wife and you my husband. Now I have to think of so much."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, where are we gonna have the wedding, when will it be, who will be in it, where are we gonna live, what am I gonna ware? I can't just ware any old kimono you know. And the others, what do we say? When do we tell them? And what about Shippo? Shippo-" She was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers. When he pulled back he spoke calmly.   
"We can have it right here under the sacred tree. I'm sure Sango and the girls would be in it and I am positive that Shippo would also, any one you would ask would be more than happy to do it. I'm sure we can figure something out for a kimono for you we can just tell the others about this tomorrow night when were all together. And Shippo…. he can stay with us. You're like his mother after all." Kagome looked up.   
"How is it that you can be so calm and think of all that stuff? It's so much to think of. I do think it would be a good idea to have Shippo with us though. Your right he does think of me as his mother and he does think of you as his father you know." She smiled as he looked down at her shocked for a moment before he really thought about it. He always taught him and cared for him more than Miroku. It would only make sense that the kit would attach himself to the father figure. They smiled at each other and kissed passionately. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and was allowed in. Soon it became a battle of the tongues and then they had to pull away to breathe and they went right back to their passionate kissing. The more they kissed and battled with their tongues the more they wanted. Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her sides while she had one hand on his chest and the other in his silky silver hair. Slowly Inuyasha and Kagome lay on the ground, still battling the need for air. Before they knew what was going on they were taking each other's cloths off. They lay on the forest floor completely naked.  
_________________________LEMON STARTS!!!!!!!!!!________________________  
Kagome flipped them over and began kissing her way down his jaw, chest, and abdomen as she stroked his member. As she got closer he felt more and more pleasure run though his body. Once at his member Kagome took him into her mouth and began to suck and lick as she went up and down the shaft. Inuyasha groaned and growled with pleasure. Every now and then she would stop to lick up his shaft then start again. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to grab the back of her head and start bucking his hips until he came into her mouth. She licked up everything and moved back up to Inuyasha with a smile.   
"I thought you might like that."  
"Well I've got something you might like too." He grind as he flipped on top of her and began his assault on her body starting with her neck and making his way down to her woman hood. He gave a lick and she moaned. He started licking and sucking on her clit and she moaned and groaned as her body was racked with pleasure. It kept building until she started to rock her hips. Very soon after she got louder and louder and screamed as her body tensed and her walls contracted, releasing her juices. Inuyasha licked everything up and moved back up to look at her. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath as she floated back to earth.   
"So I was right." He said looking down at her. She smiled and looked up at him nodding.  
"Yeah." She reached up and pulled him closer and kissed him. Each kiss became more and more heated and Inuyasha lines himself up as he lightly kisses down her neck pulling a moan from her throat.   
He started to enter and looked down at Kagome as she nodded, "don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine."   
"You'll tell me if I hurt you, right?"  
"Yes, but you won't hurt me…. It will only be uncomfortable for a minute." He nodded and plunged into her. Taking away her purity in one swift movement. She tensed as the pain went through her body and she squeezed her eyes shut until the pain dulled to a throb.   
"It's ok Inuyasha. You can move now, I'm fine." She kissed his collar bone and neck which made his demon blood boil, asking to be let out. He knew he needed to be gentle and go slow so he wouldn't hurt her, and if he let his demon get what it wanted it would hurt Kagome. He would not take the risk and fought the demon back down as he slowly started moving in and out and gradually started to pick up speed. Soon Kagome arched her back and screamed, as her walls contracted and Inuyasha thrust once more before she took him over the edge with her. As they went into bliss as he bit down on the back of her shoulder and licked the wound clean. They were both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes when they kissed again causing three more rounds of them flipping positions.

________________________LEMON ENDS!!!!!!!____________________________  
As they came back to reality the last time they were exhausted and lay together and fall asleep with Inuyasha's haori acting as a blanket.   
Inuyasha awoke before the sun rose to find him and Kagome naked and sleeping together in the middle of the woods under is haori. 'So this wasn't a dream after all.' He thought to himself as he pulled Kagome closer to him. 'We have to get up and back to the hut before the others wake up. The monk will be a pervert and the others will be worried if we aren't back before morning.' He started to kiss her cheek and forehead and calling her name.   
she slowly woke up. "Good morning Inuyasha. Why are you waking me up so early?" She asked still half asleep.  
"Kagome we have to get back or the others will get worried and that damn perverted monk…" He let that sentence go unfinished. "Come on, we better get dressed and go back." He told her as they both started to get up to get dressed.   
Once dressed Inuyasha had Kagome get onto his back and he started the run back. It didn't take him very long. He walked into the hut as quiet as could be and laid Kagome down on her sleeping pallet next to the sleeping eleven year old Shippo who slept on his own pallet next to hers. She had woken up long enough to get changed and curl up next to Shippo.   
Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome settle down and heard a "Goodnight Inuyasha." Come softly to his ears.   
"Good night Kagome." He whispered back and soon sleep over took him. Until he awoke the next morning to rustling around in the hut. He opened his eyes to see the old priestess Kaede, who needed to stay with Miroku and Sango while her hut was being worked on, walking around the hut preparing to make breakfast for everyone. He then turned his attention to Kagome who still slept curled up next to the small kit. This made Inuyasha smile. After they were married they would have children of their own, but Shippo would always be their first. Even though he treated Shippo badly and picked on him, he still saw him as his son, no matter what happened. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt someone watching him and turned to see Kaede looking at him with a smile across her face as she turned back to her morning ritual.   
'I knew it was a matter of time before he truly figured out his feelings for Kagome.' She smiled to herself and glanced once more at Inuyasha who was slowly falling back to sleep.


	2. A Long Awaited and An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 2

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha awoke to the smell of food. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had just sat up. "Good morning Inuyasha." She said as she smiled and stretched. He smiled back.   
"Good morning, Kagome. How'd you sleep?" He asked as he looked around to make sure no one was in the hut. It was only him and Kagome so he thought it safe to move closer to her.   
"I slept ok. A little tired from our, walk last night but I slept well. What about you? How'd you sleep?" She scooted the rest of the way towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder, while Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.  
"Okay. We better get up, everyone is outside already." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Miroku will think something's going on if we don't get out there soon." She looked up at him and smiled. She knew what he was talking about; Miroku had been making comments about the two of them since she came back. She sighed and moved to get up, Inuyasha held her still until she looked up at him and he bent his neck down and kissed her before letting go. "Come on the foods getting cold." He said with a smile.  
"Always thinking of your stomach huh?" Kagome giggled at the fact that some things never change.  
He left the hut and went to sit in his favorite tree to watch everyone. He looked around and his makeshift family, Miroku, was like his brother, he was always there to talk and even though he can be a pervert at times he was still there to help Inuyasha out with anything. Sango was like a sister to him, well more like a sister to Kagome but she still helped him and worried about him just the same. Kirara was one of his best friends she helped him train and sometimes he would even talk to her and tell her things that he would never say to any other. Kaede, no matter how much of a show he puts on she has and always would be like a grandmother to him and all of them, she always made sure they were taken care of. Shippo, was like a son to him although he wouldn't openly admit it, he loved the little kit like he was his own son. And then there is Kagome. Kagome was his world, he loved her with all his heart and soon she would be his wife, and the mother of his children. Inuyasha sat back and smiled at the last part, 'Kagome and my kids, I like that.' He looked around and caught a sweet scent in the air, he turned to see Kagome come out of the hut and sit next to Sango. Then he saw something he couldn't believe, Shippo just came out of the hut. 'That means he was in there the whole time.' Inuyasha thought he eyes growing wide as he watched the little kit walk over and start to play with Kirara.   
Inuyasha was pulled from his thought when he heard Kaede speak to Kagome. "Kagome, would ye like to come? Rin and I are collecting some herbs and ye's help would be of great appreciation." She looked at the young woman as she nodded and stood.  
"Okay Kaede, I would be happy to help." She smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. His heart melted at the sight of her magnificent smile, the smile that was only shown to him.   
"Kagome here is a basket." A twelve year old Rin said holding up a small basket for Kagome to put herbs in.   
"Thank you Rin. Shall we go?" Kaede, Rin and Kagome started off to the hill where the herbs were grown. Inuyasha started to follow and fond a comfortable branch in a tree near the field they were at.   
"Kagome?" Rin asked  
"Yes? What is it Rin?" Kagome asked and set her basket on the ground to take a brake far a few minutes. Her basket was almost filled as was Kaede and Rin's was half full.   
"I know it's not my business but usually you won't let Inuyasha follow and the whole time he has he hasn't taken his eyes from you. Why did you let him come with us and not say anything about him watching you? Unless…" She smiled and looked up and Kagome. "I knew it!" She almost yelled.  
"Shhhhh. Rin quiet down." Kagome knelt in front of the young girl, and looked around. "Rin you have to promise not to say a word." The girl nodded. "Okay, we were going to tell everyone tonight, but since you brought it up. Inuyasha and I are going to get married." She whispered. Rin looked at her a moment then started to giggle and hugged Kagome.  
"Oh, that is so wonderful. Wait till Sesshomaru finds out." She squealed. Kagome smiled and reminded her that she promised not to say anything to anyone, at least until after they had told everyone. Rin nodded and went back to picking herbs smiling and happier than before.   
A few moments later Rin and Kagome had filled their baskets and Kaede's voice reached their ears. "Kagome, Rin that should be enough for a while to come. Let's get back to the others, I'm sure Sango and Miroku wouldn't mind having the twins play for a while." She smiled, every day the twins become more and more of a challenge, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones that they would listen to no matter what. Even whatever their parents said didn't bother them, but when aunt Kagome or uncle Inuyasha said something it was the law. Kagome and Inuyasha found it quite funny, although no one else did.   
The three of them picked up their baskets and turned to walk back to the village, when Kagome stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha walking up to her.   
"Inuyasha are you coming?" She asked as he stopped in front of her.   
"No I need to go somewhere first, I'll be back." He smiled and reached out to hold her. "Please be careful, if anything happens to you I don't know what I would do. Please be careful for me." He asked and bent down and kissed her on the lips with as much love as he could place behind it. When they pulled apart Kagome smiled up at him.  
"For you, I will do anything. You need to be careful too. You know I worry about you and I swear Inuyasha if you come home with one scratch on you…" She left the threat unsaid. "And you better be home before dinner, remember we are going to tell everyone tonight." He leaned down and kissed her lips once more before saying good bye, and agreeing to her terms.  
Rin and Kaede where still walking and Kaede realized that Kagome hadn't followed and knew where she was. Rin kept looking back and watching as much as she could 'That is so cute' she thought before Kaede interrupted her.  
"Come child, no need to watch. Inuyasha would be angry." She looked straight ahead and kept walking to get back to the village.   
"But aren't you interested to see what is going on?" Rin asked innocently, watching Kaede.  
"No. I have known for a very long time what would happen between them. It was only a matter of time. Ye should not watch or say anything; Inuyasha is very shy when it comes to feelings of the heart." Rin only nodded and turned to face forward and finished their walk into the village. Shortly after walking into the outskirts of the village Kagome joined them. No one spoke of what was going on they walked and talked to many villagers on the way back to Kaede's hut. Shippo and Kirara had gone off on their own for a little while and left Miroku and Sango with their small family. The three year old twins saw their aunt Kagome and ran to her.   
"Auntie, auntie!" They both screamed as she bent down the gather them up. The girls giggled, they were so happy to be with their aunt Kagome.   
"Have you two been good?" She asked the twins. They looked up at her with their brown eyes and smiled. Hana answered first, her brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, her pink kimono dirty from running around and play outside.   
"Yep, we good for mama and papa. We always good auntie." She smiled and looked at her sister then back at Kagome. He sister's black hair was pulled back like Hana's and her dark pink kimono was also dirty. The twin sisters looked almost exactly like Sango. Haruko looked up and answered her part, "Yep we good." Kagome smiled and put the two down when she came to stand by their parents.   
"You two look exhausted." Kagome said holding back a little laugh. The two looked at her, they were obviously not amused .Kaede and Rin took the baskets inside and started to put them away. Kagome and Sango sat and talked for a while Miroku took the girls for a walk.  
"Kagome, where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him since this morning and he was acting kind of… different that he normally does. What happened is everything alright?" Sango asked wondering what got into him. That morning he had insisted that he go wake Kagome up and when he was around her he seemed relaxed. Then all of a sudden he disappeared.  
"He's fine. I talked to him a little bit ago; he said there was somewhere he had to go and that he would be back before dinner." She looked at her friend and wondered if she knew something. "What do you mean that he was acting different?"   
"Well last night he was so excited about something and he didn't come back till Kami knows when and this morning he seemed a little distant and when we said we were going to get you up for breakfast he insisted that he do it. He seemed so peaceful once you were up but before that he seemed very thoughtful. He usually acts like that when something has happened. I hope nothing happened." She was very concerned for him, there had been many occasions where he acted very similar and tried to hide everything.  
"Sango I'm sure nothing happened. And I'm positive he is fine. So what if he acts a little different, it couldn't hurt to have a little change." Kagome looked at Sango and tried to hide the blush that slowly crept up her face.  
"I suppose your right." Sango looked around "Hey Kagome, why don't we go to the hot springs?"  
"Yeah, sure. Let me get my stuff." Kagome stood up, as did Sango and they went and got their things to take a bath.   
Once in the hot spring Kagome pulled her hair up into a bun and sunk into the hot water. The two sat in the water talking about their day and how much they missed the old days sometimes. They decided to get out and head back to the village. Kagome turned around to get her towel and Sango saw something on her back. She looked closer and saw it was two punctures. They looked like it was an old wound but she never saw that before.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome turned to look at her. "What's that on your shoulder?" Kagome's eye went wide for a moment then she smiled and plied it off.   
"Oh that? It's nothing. It's an old wound. Come on, I bet Miroku's about had it with the children." She laughed. They both got out of the hot springs and went home, Sango still trying to think of what the mark on Kagome's back could be, knowing Kagome had lied.  
__  
Inuyasha was running through the woods barely landing 'I gotta get there and back before dinner or Kagome will have my head.' He thought as he pushed on. Suddenly there was something blocking his path. 'I know that scent anywhere, Sesshomaru.' He thought skidding to a halt right in front of his older brother.  
"Where are you heading, Inuyasha?" He asked coldly. His golden eye's locked with Inuyasha's. His long silver hair blowing in the slight breeze, his arms down at his sides, his left arm had healed and after three and a half years his body had managed to grow the entire arm back.   
"What's it to you?" Inuyasha asked angrily, then took a deep breath, 'Need to get moving.' "Sesshomaru I'm going to visit a grave site, let me by, I made a promise that I wouldn't take very long." He said trying to stay as calm as possible. Sesshomaru wondered what had happened then smelled the change in Inuyasha's scent.   
'That miko must have tamed the wild beast.' He thought "Inuyasha why are you leaving your mate and friends and running off alone?" He asked his little brother. Inuyasha looked at him startled.   
'Mate? What is he talking about? Unless… could he be talking about Kagome? How would he know?' Inuyasha didn't know how to respond and all he could do at the moment was stand in front of his older brother and stare.  
"I forgot you were raised by the pathetic humans." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "I can smell it on you; you have taken the miko as a mate. The scent is all over you. Now why have you left your mate behind and run off?" He explained and Inuyasha realized what his brother was talking about.   
"What's it matter to you? I have my reasons now move, I made a promise to be back quickly and I'm going to, now get out of my way!" Inuyasha was starting to get angry but before he could do anything to his older brother, he moved to the side.   
"Would you like me to relay a message to your mate for you? I am headed there to visit Rin; since I am going there I will pass along a message this once." Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he was not about to tell his brother to tell Kagome what he wanted to say to her. That was all too person in his opinion, so he settled for a simple answer.  
"Tell her that I will be home in time." He looked once more at his older brother then took off again. Sesshomaru began to walk again towards the village, with Jaken following not far behind.   
"Me lord, why did you speak to that half breed and offer him a favor?" The small green imp asked.  
Sesshomaru looked back and rested his cold golden stare on the imp. "Jaken, it is of no importance to you. I have my reasons." He turned back to the road ahead.  
"But me lord he's a half breed." Jaken almost yelled.  
"He is the half breed who has been taking care of Rin. That miko and Inuyasha take very good care of her; they treat her like one of their own. And now that he is mated, it is just a matter of time before he has an heir. I am not destined to have an heir to follow so his children will be the heirs to the western realm." He looked slightly saddened by this and Jaken decided to be quiet for the rest of the trip.  
__  
"Rin are you coming? Kagome and Sango are gonna take us to swim!" Yelled Shippo as he jumped up and down in front of her. He had grown to be as tall as she was. He still had a bushy tail and his legs were that of a fox, but he was growing up and fast.   
"Yeah, I'm coming." She told him and turned quickly to go grab everything she needed to swim. Shippo ran to Kagome and hugged her before releasing her and walking beside her, Sango held each of the twins' hands and they waited for Rin to come out with her things. Before she came out, Shippo jumped and became very upset.  
"Shippo what's the matter?" Kagome asked hugging him tightly and looking around. Then there was movement in the bushes and the group looked to see Sesshomaru walk out. All they could do was stare at him. Just then Rin came out of the hut and ran to him.  
"Sesshomaru!" She yelled and hugged him. She looked up at him and smiled. "Kagome is taking me swimming. Then we're gonna have a picnic, will you be coming?" She said excided. Sesshomaru gave a small smirk that only Rin saw  
"No Rin I will not." He replied then looked up to see Kagome. 'Ah, the little miko that claimed Inuyasha's heart and soothed his soul.' He thought  
"Miko, I have a message that I was asked to pass on to you." He started to walk forward Sango pulled the girls behind her and tried her best to hold them there. Shippo jumped behind Kagome and peeked around her leg. "He said he will come back on time, he hesitated before he told me that. He was thinking of having me tell you something else." he watched for her reaction. She looked at him shocked, her eyes grew wide and slowly a smile grew across her face, she had gotten his meaning. "And I see you know what I speak of."  
"Kagome, who is he talking about?" Asked Shippo from behind her. She smiled and turned to look at him.   
"Don't worry about it Shippo." She told him and turned to Sango. "Sango, why don't you take the kids down to the river, I'll be there in a minute, I want to ask Sesshomaru something first." She looked down at her two nieces, "I want you to be good, and listen to your mama. I will ask her if you were good and if you are you can have some candy. Okay?" She smiled and cupped their faces. When she stood she smiled at Sango and turned and walked to Sesshomaru. Sango took the kids to the river while Kagome started to talk to Sesshomaru.   
"What is it he said? Do you know where he is, or went? Did he say anything else?" She asked and received a light smirk from the cold face  
"Calm yourself miko. He wanted to say more but he refused to look weak. From what I gather he has gone to visit his mother's grave. He gave his word that he would be back by the time you agreed on. He will be. Do not worry."  
"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? You hate Inuyasha and hate humans. Why are you acting like this?" Kagome asked becoming suspicious.  
"Why does it matter?" He was about to walk away to go to the river when he stopped and looked back at the young miko behind him. "Rin has shown me that humans aren't all that bad and my feud with your mate will end, although it will not completely disappear but he will be the one to raise the heirs to the western realm so he cannot die yet. And as much as I do not want to see him live happy, our father had asked me to watch over them and I have done a poor job of it. I do owe it to my father to try to care for my brother." With that he walked back into the woods and disappeared. Once he was gone, Kagome started her way to the river. Happy that Inuyasha had told Sesshomaru to give her a message. She was happy that she was reassured that he was going to come home on time and be safe come that night.


	3. Some Girl Time and Some Guy Time

Chapter 3

Inuyasha had been running for hours. He had hoped that Sesshomaru would give Kagome the message and leave her alone. He started to slow down and look around him to see a small clearing with two rather large cherry blossom and ume blossom trees standing tall and beautiful about ten feet from a rundown hut. Inuyasha walked into the clearing and looked around, he saw the small river that ran by the hut and the small headstone underneath the two trees next to a small bench. He walked over to the grave and knelt down next to it.   
"It has been a long time mother. I am sorry it has taken me so long to come back, but things have been very busy lately." He looked up into the trees and remembered when his mother would sit on the bench and watch a little Inuyasha climb through the branches of the large trees. She was always worried about him, especially when he tried to play with the village children. The villagers were always so mean, she wished he would be able to have friends and prayed that one day he would find friendship.   
"Mother, I am sorry it has taken me so long to come back and visit you but I had to defeat someone that was trying to hurt everyone. Naraku had tried to kill me and my friends several times. He needed to be stopped. My friends and I defeated him and now we all live in a small village not too far away. Miroku is a monk, well ex monk now. He married Sango the demon slayer and they have three kids. Their twin daughters, Hanna and Haruko and their son Kanno. They are a handful for them so me and Kagome have been helping out. Kagome and I are the god parents of all three. Kagome is from the future, she came through the bone eaters well and saved me countless times. I have fallen in love with her over all the years I have been with her. After we killed Naraku she went back to her time for three years and about three months ago she came back to me. I was so sad when she left but she had to, her family needed her. So I had to leave her there. But she came back, mother, Kagome came back to me." He smiled and looked down at the grave site. "Since she came back we have been getting closer and I found out that she loves me too. Can you believe that? She is the only person who never hated me and always loved me for who I was not what I was. She always stayed by my side no matter what happened." He looked down sadly.  
"She even stayed with me when I hurt her. But that all changed ever since I realized I loved her. I never realized how much I love her and missed her until she left for three years." He smiled. "You would like her mother. She is beautiful and smart. I couldn't be happier with her. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I met Sesshomaru on the way here and he had asked why I had left my mate at home, I never thought about the demon side of things, so I guess in a way I already am married. But mother can you believe it, I'm getting married, I'm going to have a family, well I have had one sort of for years. You will be a grandmother soon." He chuckled "But not too soon. Well you could consider yourself one now, I guess. Shippo is a young fox demon that Kagome had taken in years ago. He thinks of Kagome and me as his parents. He called me papa the other day, and once in a while he calls Kagome his mother. It sounds good to me." He laughed and looked at the sky. It was getting late he would have to be leaving in order to make it back to Kagome on time. He looked back to his mother's grave. "Well I better get going mother. I promised Kagome that I would be home before dinner. I have to take Shippo out hunting. I'm teaching him how to take care of himself, so then I can send him out hunting instead of me running around." He laughed and stood up. "Well mother, I'm going to go, maybe next time I'll bring Kagome and Shippo. Good bye mother." He said and then took off to the village.  
__________________________________________________________________  
"Auntie, when uncy gonna be here?" Asked Hanna.   
"I don't know sweetie, he said he would be home soon." Kagome said and looked to the forest to try to see where he was.   
"Hanna, why don't you take everyone and go play?" Sango said to her daughter.   
"Okay mama." The little girl said and ran off. Sango watched as the children went off to play then turned to Kagome.  
"Kagome don't worry I'm sure he's fine. He promised he would be back before dinner and nothing is going to keep him away from you. What did Sesshomaru say? You seemed pretty happy after you talked to him." Sango was worried that something happened to Inuyasha or he would come home late. Kagome was always so worried about everyone.  
"Nothing much. He said he ran into Inuyasha. They surprisingly didn't fight. He is going to call off the fighting between them, he said that his father had asked for him to look after Inuyasha and his mother and he decided after all these years that he would finally do it." Kagome said as she worked on getting all the equipment out that she would need for dinner. "Sesshomaru said that Inuyasha wanted to tell me something but refused to tell him what it was, he said that Inuyasha would keep his word." Kagome looked down then turned to look at her friend and smiled before walking over to a large pot to start working on getting the ingredients ready for dinner. Sango smiled at her friend and started to walk away to watch over the children, Miroku and Kanno wouldn't be able to take care of the twins and Shippo along with the village children. Kagome stopped gathering what she needed when she felt a strong arm around her waist that pulled her into a hug.   
"Miss me?" Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek and loosened he grip to allow her to turn around. She smiled and kissed him.  
"Yes. Where did you go? You were getting me worried. Sesshomaru stopped by, he told me that you had wanted to tell me something but wouldn't tell him so he could tell me. "She looked at him concerned.  
"I went to visit someone. Don't worry so much, you know I'll be fine. And I did want to tell you that I love you and to stay safe until I got back. But my brother was taking everything too far and I decided I would tell you tonight myself when I got back. Well better yet maybe I should show you." They both laughed as Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck. "Well I see you have stayed safe and waited for me. You worry too much you know that?" He captured her lips and they kissed until they were interrupted by four little children trying to tackle the couple. They broke apart to look down at Shippo, Hanna, Haruko, and Kanno laughing. They bent down to pick up the children Inuyasha picked up the girls and Kagome picked up the boys.   
"Uncy you home!" Haruko yelled and hugged his neck.  
"You worry auntie!" Hanna half said half yelled wagging her finger at him then laughed and hugged his neck like her sister, "We miss you uncy." Inuyasha smiled and hugged them back and looked at Kagome as she was being 'attacked' by the boys.   
"I know I worried your auntie, and I'm sorry." He said smiling. Kagome smiled at him and they kissed very briefly before Kagome set Kanno down so he could go run to his father and mother who were making their way over to their friends.   
"So Inuyasha I see you have asked her." Miroku said and clapped his friend on the back before looking at the girls. Sango was confused and Kagome looked at Miroku.  
"Miroku, you knew?" Kagome asked then looked to Inuyasha then back to Miroku who smiled at her. She turned to her 'sister', "Sango, I should have told you, but I thought we were going to wait." She gave a quick playful glare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha asked me to marry him." She said. She and Sango jumped up and down squealing. Inuyasha almost dropped to his knees to cover his ears. He very quickly put the twins down and covered his ears from the squealing and Shippo jumped back and over to Inuyasha's side. The girls laughed and giggled at each other, Inuyasha slowly uncovered his ears.  
"Are you two done?" He asked trying to ignore the ringing in his ears. The twins looked up at Inuyasha and giggled, they wanted up so they could play with his ears. He looked down at his two little 'nieces' "No. you two, go play, you can't play with my ears." The girls pouted and did their little puppy dog eyes and looked up at him. "Maybe later, okay?" He said looking down and ruffling their hair before they giggled and took off to go play with Shippo chasing after them. Kagome smiled at how well Inuyasha was with the kids.   
"Yeah, I think we are done celebrating for now." Kagome smiled and took Kanno for his father. "Come on lets go see what your sisters and cousin are doing." Kagome said as she carried Kanno and talked to Sango about the wedding.   
"So when was it that you asked? You have been gone all day." Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha followed not too far behind the girls. Inuyasha looked at his friend and smiled then back to the road ahead of himself.   
"I asked her last night." Inuyasha smiled and whispered sideways to his best friend, trying to keep his voice down "And she did more than just tell me yes." Inuyasha chuckled and Miroku laughed and had the familiar perverted smile across his face and looked at his friend who walked beside him watching his soon to be wife walking with her nephew in her arms.  
"So how was it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked perverted and chuckled at Inuyasha as he looked at his friend and smiled.  
"What do you think Miroku?" Inuyasha replied and was attacked by three small children. Everyone laughed as the twins and Shippo made their way up Inuyasha, he helped the twins climb to his shoulders were they sat and played with his ears. Shippo climbed and tried to find somewhere to sit but found none so Inuyasha handed him to Miroku.

 

____________________THREE WEEKS LATER_________________________   
Inuyasha and Kagome to woke up in each other's arms in their room in Kaede's hut. They could smell her cooking breakfast and Kagome didn't feel very well. She looked up at Inuyasha, who smiled down at her.  
"Good morning Kagome. Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. All of a sudden she jumped up and ran out of the hut, Inuyasha sat up confused. And made his way out of the hut to see if Kagome was alright, passing a confused Kaede in the main room. When he got outside he found her emptying the contents of her stomach in a bush. He walked over to her and slowly rubbed her back trying to face the opposite direction so his sensitive nose wouldn't pick up on the smell of the sickness.   
"Kagome are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Once she finished he knelt down and picked her up to take her to Kaede to find out what was wrong. When they walked back into the hut Shippo had left to go find the other children and Kaede was cooking breakfast. "Kaede, take a look at Kagome would ya. She's sick." Inuyasha asked the old miko as he set Kagome down on her sleeping pallet as the old miko nodded.   
"Inuyasha could ye go get me some more herbs for breakfast while I look at her?" Kaede asked as she walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and took off for the herbs he got almost every morning. The old woman looked at the young woman who sat before her. "Tell me child, what ails ye?" she asked.  
"My stomach is really upset, and I've been so tired lately and I feel so sick when I smelt the food this morning. Kaede, what's going on?" Kagome went through her list of symptoms and waited for Kaede's answer.  
"Hmmm, let me examine ye, I think I know what it is but let me make sure first." Kaede said and gathered all the things she needed.  
After a few moments Kaede was finished and told her what she had found.   
"I'm what!" Kagome yelled "You can't be serious, I'm pr..Pre…pregnant? Are you sure?" She asked Kaede and she nodded and stood to finish preparing for breakfast. "Kami what am I going to tell Inuyasha, how am I going to tell him? He is going to be so mad. Kami what do I do?" She panicked.   
"Kagome, I am sure he will not be mad at all, ye should not worry about what could happen, ye should tell him as soon as possible. Do not worry child." Kaede said as Inuyasha walked into the hut. He handed the herbs to Kaede to start breakfast then turned to Kagome.   
"Did you find out what was wrong?" He asked very concerned and watched as Kagome stood and looked to Kaede then back at him after she nodded.   
"Inuyasha lets go for a walk I could use some fresh air." She walked over to him and half dragged him out of the hut while Kaede chuckled to herself. Once outside Inuyasha wanted to know what was going on but decided not to press her as he watched her once again run to a nearby bush. Once she was done she stood and gave a small smile to Inuyasha who looked extremely worried.  
"Okay Kagome, tell me. What is wrong? You are sick and you can't hide it from me, so tell me, out with it. What is the matter with you." he looked at her sternly. She just smiled at him and looked away. "Wench!" He warned. She looked at then found the ground more interesting   
"Inuyasha…" She began then turned her back to him, he became very upset and confused. "Inuyasha, I'm… I'm…" She couldn't finish or look at him.  
"Kagome what is it, you can tell me anything." Inuyasha said taking a step forward.  
"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant!" She blurted out and turned to see Inuyasha staring at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Did she just say…?' He was in complete shock until the smell of tears reached his nose. He was pulled out of his shock and looked at Kagome. He took a step forward and put his arms around her and brought her close.  
"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked sweetly.   
"I knew you wouldn't be happy. This shouldn't have happened yet and its all my fault and …" She was lost to her tears, as Inuyasha turned her around and pulled her closer.  
" Kagome, I am happy. I couldn't be happier. It's just a shock that well that I'm going to be a father, I can't believe it!" He smiled and kissed Kagome with all the love he had. She slowly stopped crying and they parted.   
"You aren't made at me? You really want this baby?" She asked with tears drying. And she smiled as Inuyasha pulled her closer and kissed her.  
"No, I could never be mad at you. I wouldn't want this any other way. I am so happy that your pregnant," He laughed one of his rare laughs, "I'm gonna be a father!" He yelled and spun her around.  
"How long does it take for a half demon to be born?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.   
"Well demons are two months so if it's a half demon it will be here in about six months and if it's human it will take the normal nine months." He pulled her closer and smiled "You can't believe how happy you made me." He kissed her and they were almost knocked over by a red fur ball hitting their side and two little girls at their legs, one on each of their legs.   
"Uncy! Auntie!" The twins screamed in unison. As they looked up at them with a big grin across each of their tiny faces.   
"Mama! Papa!" Yelled Shippo as he clung to Kagome. The twins were looking at the small fox demon and squinted their eyes and got ready to jump and get to him. Before they could Inuyasha lifted them up.  
"What are you two doing? You're not going after Shippo are you?" He asked looking back and forth between the two innocent faces.  
"No." They looked at him and smiled sweetly. Inuyasha didn't believe them and turned to Shippo who was clinging for dear life to the front of Kagome.   
"Where's your mama and papa?" Kagome asked. Just as she finished her sentence Miroku and Sango walked up to them holding the little Kanno. "Good morning Sango, Miroku." She looked at Sango and made a face that told the woman that they needed to go to the hot springs and talk. Sango nodded and went to get her stuff as Kagome let Shippo go with a smile and went to get her things. "Sango and I are going to the hot springs, I'm sure you boys can take care of the kids for a little while." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha looked at the twins smiling innocently then looking at Shippo thinking of how they can get him, Shippo was trying to figure out a way to hide from the twins, Kanno was clapping and watching his sisters then looked up at his father, but was no trouble, Miroku would be helping so he didn't need to worry about him going after the girls. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and smiled and nodded. She stepped forward and gave him and hug and kiss on the cheek. "Make sure they don't get to Shippo and hurt him, please." She told Inuyasha, and then turned to wait for Sango to finish giving Miroku and Kanno and hug and kiss each. When she was done the girls set off to the hot spring.  
"Slay kitsune, slay kitsune!" The twins chanted and started after the little fox child who quickly ran to Inuyasha.  
"Papa, papa. Help me!" He yelled as he ran to Inuyasha. Shippo ran behind Inuyasha and peeked from the side as the two girls stopped in front of their uncle.  
"Now you heard your auntie. No slaying." He told them and walked over to where Miroku had found a seat under a tree, watching Kanno chase a butterfly, with Shippo not far behind. Inuyasha sat next to him with Shippo between them. "Miroku those two are just like their mother, I hope that one isn't like you." Inuyasha laughed while Miroku looked at him and gave a smirk.  
"I'm working on it." He joked. They sat and watched the children play and watched as more and more village children joined the twins in their game of tag. Kanno had waddled back to his father's arms and fallen to sleep while Shippo snuggled into Inuyasha's side and fell asleep, with his father's strong arms around him.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Kagome and Sango were in the hot spring relaxing and talking about their pasts and their futures.  
"So do you think you're going to have any more kids Sango?" Kagome asked laughing as Sango made a funny face.  
"After the twins I don't think so." She laughed. "I should have stopped with them." Sango and Kagome laughed and talked for hours. "Kagome what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sango asked about the look Kagome had shot her earlier.  
"I didn't want to say it out in the open in front of everyone but, Inuyasha and I are gonna have a baby!" She squealed. Sango looked at her 'sister' and smiled and gave her a hug and they both squealed and laughed.   
"Kami Kagome I can't believe it, congratulations. You're going to be a wonderful mother and Inuyasha, he is going to be an awesome father. He was a great help with the twins especially. He was so adorable when he would take over for us so we could sleep." Sango smiled, Inuyasha had changed so much, he had lost almost all of his roughness if not all of it. He lost most of his will to do anything after Kagome had left, and he came back and lost most of his roughness when the twins were born and slowly as he helped with them he lost more and more and then Kanno came and he tried his best to help keep the twins out of the way, then Kagome came back and he completely changed. He became almost soft, he almost never argued with Kagome or anyone for that matter, he never really got angry at Shippo or the kids; he had changed since Kagome had left. "Kagome does he know yet?"  
"Yes I told him as soon as I found out." Kagome said remembering him just standing there shocked  
"How did he take it? Miroku passed out for about an hour the first time I told him, the second time he screamed ran around the house, and then passed out. It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing. Inuyasha fell out of a tree laughing both times." Kagome and Sango laughed.  
"He took it pretty well, I mean I told him and all he did was stare at me until I started to cry. Then he snapped out of it and told me he was really happy, and couldn't believe it. My story isn't very funny." Kagome told Sango, and they chuckled.  
"Well look who my stories are about." Sango said and the girls burst out laughing. "We better get back, Miroku can't handle the kids for long and there are probably kids from the village joining them. He's probably going crazy by now." She smiled. Kagome and her stood up and got out and dried and dressed before started back.   
"Well it won't be too bad, Inuyasha is there with him. Inuyasha will be able to control the kids." Kagome said as she and Sango made their way back.

___________________________________________________________________  
"Alright kids it's time to go home for lunch, your mother's are calling. Hanna, Haruko, come on time for lunch." Inuyasha said as he stood up holding the sleeping Kanno in one hand, waking Shippo as he stood. Miroku had gone to make lunch while Inuyasha watched the children since he was the one that everyone listened to. The village children went home and the twins settled down in the house as Miroku set out the bowels. Inuyasha set Kanno down on his sleeping pallet and Inuyasha sat by the fire and laid Shippo in his lap. Soon after lunch the twins went and laid down on their pallet Inuyasha and Miroku sat talking and waiting for the girls. Not long after, Kagome and Sango walked into the hut and saw the kids asleep and the boy waiting up for them.  
"You guys look like you should have gone to bed too." Sango told them with a smile.  
"Yeah, you guys look exhausted. Too much play time?" Kagome and Sango giggled, as the men smirked and rolled their eyes.   
"Well Kagome, me and Shippo need to head back to Kaede's." Inuyasha said as he stood slowly so as not to wake up the sleeping kit. Kagome smiled and nodded before gathering all of her stuff.  
"Besides all the kids are out, we're gonna take Shippo back to his bed." said Kagome. Inuyasha maneuvered the kit so that he could grab the oversized yellow bag, and carry him back to the hut. "See ya guys after the kids get up." Kagome said and the three started back to Kaede's hut. On the way back Kagome and Inuyasha talked about what had happened while they were separate and talking about their past and laughing and joking. "Say Inuyasha, did you tell Miroku?" Kagome asked, he knew what she was talking about.   
"I mentioned it, and I'm sure if he didn't hear or get it, Sango will tell him." He looked at her and smiled as she looked wide eyed at him. "I have really good hearing. Remember?" He said and kissed her on the cheek as they walked into the hut and laid Shippo on his sleeping pallet.


	4. New Enemies

Chapter 4

Four months had pasted since Kagome had told Sango that she was pregnant. Kagome looked like she was about nine months pregnant, Inuyasha had figured it was because the baby would be half demon; he also had come to the decision that the baby would be a boy. Kagome had doubted him and always argued that the baby would be a girl not a boy. At the end of almost every fight, Kagome won with the famous sit and Inuyasha's face imbedded in the floor. Kagome continued her daily routine; she woke up and went to get the herbs to save them, then worked with Kaede to learn the technique of becoming a miko. Soon Kaede told her to relax until the baby was born. Since she had time on her hands she watched the children play.   
Hanna was it in their game of tag. She was chasing after Shippo, Haruko and several of the village children. Kagome made her way over to the small tree and sat under it, she slowly looked up to see Inuyasha watching the children. He looked down and smiled, Inuyasha jumped down and landed next to her and helped her stand up.   
"How ya doin'?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her stand up.   
"I'm doing ok, I'm huge though." She looked down and wrapped an arm around her swollen belly. "She's really active today. I keep telling her to calm down but she won't listen." She looked back up to Inuyasha.  
"You're not huge, you look fine to me. And it's going to be a boy not a girl." He said with a smile, and pulling her close and giving her a kiss that was interrupted by the baby kicking. "Oye, calm down you can have her later." Inuyasha said to her belly. He looked up at Kagome's face to see her smiling.   
Soon the children decided to use Kagome and Inuyasha to hide behind and on. Shippo jumped behind Kagome while Haruko almost climbed Inuyasha and the other village children ran behind the couple. Inuyasha picked Haruko up and looked at Kagome who was laughing at all the children and had an arm wrapped around Shippo. Inuyasha put his niece down and looked at Shippo. "It's not fair to be hiding behind us," He looked over to her nieces.   
"Or for you to be climbing us. Go play." She smiled and took a step closer to Inuyasha to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her. Once the children ran off Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and took her into the tree. Kagome leaned back onto Inuyasha and closed her eyes and sighed. Inuyasha laid his head on top of her head and watched the kids play. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.   
"Kagome what's wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked scared. Kagome didn't answer she hugged her belly leaned forward trying to stay balanced on the tree limb. "Kagome?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Inuyasha…. Baby." She gasped. The pains were immense from the start, something was wrong. Inuyasha knew that and picked her up and ran for Kaede.   
"Kaede! Kaede! Oye old hag, get out here!" He screamed and walked up to the house. Kaede walked out from behind the bamboo flap, and saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and knew right away what was going on.   
"Inuyasha, bring her in and lay her down." She steps to the side to let him into the hut. He did as he was told and looked at the old woman scurrying around to gather everything she would need. She looked up at the hanyou trying to calm his mate. "Inuyasha, go get Sango and Rin, I will need their assistance." She told him. He was about to argue but a squeeze to his hand quieted him; instead he nodded and took off running to find Sango and Rin and bring them back. "Kagome listen to me, you need to breathe, calm down and breathe." Kaede said to the girl as she finished gathering things she would need.   
"Kaede… it's too early….it's only been four months." She said as the contractions became closer and closer and even closer very quickly. Sango ran into the hut and knelt down next to her 'sister' and grabbed her hand as another contraction hit. Sango looked up at the old woman.  
"Kaede it shouldn't be time yet, and her labor is moving too fast." She looked down at the girl by her side then to the doorway of the hut. Rin ran to the other side of Kagome and Inuyasha stood watching as a scream was ripped from Kagome's throat. Miroku came to stand by his side, as Sango looked at her husband. "Miroku, take Inuyasha out." Her attention flung back to Kagome as she screamed out in pain again.   
"Kagome when I tell ye to, ye need to bare down as hard as ye can." Kaede said as Inuyasha and Miroku turned and walked out. "Okay Kagome, now." She said. She pushed with all she had. After a few moments Kaede saw the head and about five minutes later cry could be heard. "It's a little boy." Kaede said with a smile as she handed the baby to Rin for her to clean up. Kagome fell backwards breathing deeply as a pain shot through her belly and she screamed. The pain felt like a hot knife cutting her and it wouldn't stop. Sango looked to Kaede and Kaede looked up. "Kagome I need ye to bare down and not let up until I say." Sango looked worried then looked down at her sister who started to panic, the pain was getting unbearable. " Kagome push."  
She pushed and the baby came out, but there was no cry like the other one. "Kaede?" Sango asked for Kagome who had laid down trying desperately to breathe. Kaede looked at her and shook her head. Kaede began to use a spell of healing as Sango took the baby quickly and held it on its belly and pat its back until there came a small squeak followed by screeches. Sango smiled and looked up at Kagome as saw her passed out. She handed the baby to Rin and looked at her sister's limp body.   
"Kaede, she's not breathing." Sango started to panic then she remembered something Kagome had taught her a while ago when a villager almost died. Sango thought and placed her hands on Kagome's chest and began to do compressions. Kaede used another healing spell that didn't have an effect on Kagome. Sango stopped and breathed into her mouth then started again. She did it three times until Kagome took a breath on her own. After a few more minutes Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a teary eyed Sango looking down at her.  
"W- What happened?" She asked.  
"I don't know…. You just died I think." Sango said.  
"But Sango brought you back to us." Rin smiled as she rocked back and forth still trying to calm the twins.   
"Can I hold them?" Kagome asked.  
"Of course, they are your children." Sango smiled as she helped her sit up slightly so she could hold the twins. Once the twins were both in their mother's arms the stopped their crying and looked up at her smiling face. "What are you going to name them?" Sango asked looking at the babies.   
Kagome looked back and forth between the two. The boy had silver hair, claws, fangs and little ears on the top of his head just like his father, with deep brown eyes like his mother. The girl had black hair and deep brown eyes like her mother and claws, fangs, and little ears atop her head like her father. They were perfect. "Inuyasha and I never did decide on a name. We were too busy arguing if it would be a boy or girl. I guess we were both right and wrong." She said and looked back down at her children with a smile. She was still in some pain but forgot about it as she looked down at their little faces.  
"Here Kagome, drink this. It will help with the remaining pain. Kaede said as Rin and Sango helped her sit up more to drink. Kaede and Rin stood and walked out of the hut to let Inuyasha know that he could go in there now. "Inuyasha ye may go and see ye's family now." She said with a smile. As he heard her say he could go see his family he looked at her and nodded then took off into the hut. Sango looked up at him and smiled as she stood and left with Miroku by her side.   
"Inuyasha you were right, it was a boy." Kagome said with a smile. "But I was right too. "She said as she shifted to let him see that she held not one child but two. He stopped. He was stunned; he would have never guessed that it would be twins. "Inuyasha they still need names." She said and snapped him back to the real world. He knelt down beside Kagome as she handed him the girl. He looked down as her as she looked up and wrapped her tiny clawed hand around her fathers, and giggled. Inuyasha smiled and looked up at Kagome who was holding the little boy. "What do you want to name them?" she asked.  
"Toshiro for him." He looked at his son then up to Kagome. "You should name her." He said looking down at his daughter in his arms.   
"Izayoi." Kagome said. Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at the woman he loved "I think we should name her after your mother. You loved her so much and miss her; I think we should name her after the woman that you can never get out of your heart." She said and smiled as the little girl giggled and cooed. "See she likes it too." Inuyasha looked down at his daughter then up at Kagome.  
"If you want to name her after the woman I can't get out of my heart then we should name her after you." She smiled and they kissed. "I think that is the perfect name for her." he said and looked down at the children.  
"I think the Toshiro is the perfect name for him too." Kagome said. The children yawned and slowly their eyes closed as their parents smiled. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________  
Two and a half years later the two year old Toshiro and Izayoi ran around playing with the five year old Hanna and Haruko and the two and a half year old Kanno. Izayoi had her black hair pulled back into a pony tail, she has a pink kimono that stopped at mid-shin and she wore sandals on her feet. Her brother left his hair down, it swayed in the wind but never tangled, he wore an outfit just like his father's only his was blue, he wouldn't ware sandals, he wanted to be just like his dad. Kagome always found it funny he was just like him sometimes but between the two twins, Izayoi was almost an exact replica of Inuyasha.   
"Mama!" Toshiro yelled as he ran to her. She was just coming back from helping Rin and Kaede get herbs for the villagers. Izayoi wasn't too far behind her brother and ran to hug her mother.   
"Mama! You back, and play now?" Izayoi asked her mother, smiling up at her.   
"Yeah mama. You play?" Toshiro asked and hugged his mother. She smiled down at her children. It had been two and a half years since the twins were born and she had just found out that she was going to have another baby. She was so happy; she told Inuyasha right away, he was so excited to hear he was going to be a father again. The baby wasn't due for four months at least Kagome figured since the twins were born after four months.   
"No sweet heart, I have to help Kaede put everything away." She said placing her hands on their heads and smiling before heading off to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha hopped out of the tree he was sitting in and watching the kids run around. When the little girls saw their uncle jump down and started to walk with their aunt and cousins, they looked at each other and ran to join them.   
"Auntie, your back?" asked Haruko. She smiled as she walked beside Toshiro.   
"Auntie, you gonna play now. Right?" Hanna asked and glanced at her uncle's ears and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at his niece and smiled. He knew what she wanted and scooped her up to place her on his shoulders so that she could play with his ears. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. Then looked at her nieces.  
"No sweetie. I have to help Kaede put everything away." Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and saw him look at her and smile. He was so happy, she had given him what everyone had said, someone like him could never have, and to make him happier the small family that he thought he would never have was still growing.   
Just as they walked past the first hut there was a crash form Inuyasha's forest. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Kagome looked at the children as Inuyasha placed Hanna on the ground. "Kids I want you to all run home, go tell your mother and father that we need them in the forest. And stay with Kaede." She looked at her children "Izayoi, Toshiro, I want both of you to stay with Kaede. We'll be right back. Okay?" They both nodded.  
"Papa come back and play?" Izayoi asked and looked up at her father. He was about to answer when he heard a crash at the edge of the forest. He turned just in time to see a man walking out of the forest; he was being followed by another man. The first man had black hair and eyes, his clothing reminded Inuyasha of the clothing that Naraku wore, this man wore black and dark blue instead of Naraku's blue and purple. He had a strong jaw, pointed chin and was tall. He not only looked very similar to Naraku, but smelled very similar too. The second man looked like Sesshomaru but his eyes were darker, he stood slightly shorter, and had a rounder face compared to Sesshomaru's longer one. 'Who the hell are these people?' Inuyasha thought before he looked to Kagome. She saw the same thing Inuyasha did and did not like what she saw. They needed to get the kids out of there, and fast. Sango and Miroku ran up to the small group with Kirara. "Sango, Miroku take Hanna, Haruko and Kanno and get back to Kaede's. Kagome take Toshiro and Izayoi back too." He looked at each one as he spoke to them but always knew where the enemy was.   
"Inuyasha no matter what way we do it the kids need to get out of here fast." Miroku said to his friend as Kanno and Haruko hid their faces in his robes. Sango held Hanna in her arms to make sure she didn't run off to see the invaders. Toshiro and Izayoi stood looking between all the adults talking. The second man pulled his sword from his belt and swung it down, Inuyasha grabbed Izayoi and Kagome grabbed Toshiro and they jumped to the sides as Kirara scooped Sango and Hanna up and Miroku jumped out of the way of the blast. The effects looked very similar to Inuyasha's Tetsaiga after using the wind scare. Inuyasha looked to find everyone. Kirara was lowering to get the other two children Miroku was starting to hand the children to Sango. He looked around for Kagome and his son. He found them not to far away Kagome wasn't moving, Toshiro was sitting next to her crying and shaking her, yelling for her to wake up. Inuyasha's heart dropped. He ran to her and his son, he set Izayoi down next to her brother and gathered Kagome up in his arms. He checked for signs that she was still alive. She was still breathing, there was no blood, but she was not waking up. He looked to Sango and Miroku who were tending to the children.   
"Toshiro, you and your sister need to be strong. Okay? Your mama will be ok, she just hit her head." He smiled at his children, Toshiro always tried to act like Inuyasha and be big, bad, and tough but he would always turn out to be like Kagome. Izayoi on the other hand would try to act sweet and kind but when it came down to times like these she would be the strongest. She sat there watching he father hold her mother and held her brother's hand to try to sooth him. "I want you two to run to your aunt and uncle, tell them to get everyone home and to take your mama to Kaede. Okay?" He asked. The twins nodded at him and looked at the man who did this.  
"Papa, who he? He like fluffy." Izayoi said as she studied the man. Inuyasha looked at his daughter and decided against trying to explain who the man was. Instead he looked down at Kagome as she started to stir. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding her looking down at her and the twins looking at her scared.   
"Inuyasha, what…?" She started then saw the two men standing there glaring at Inuyasha and her. She sat up slowly and looked at him. "Inuyasha I will take the twins and head to the village, I'll get my bow and come back." She said as she stood and grabbed the twins in each arm.  
"No." Inuyasha said sternly. "Kagome I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. I want you to stay with everyone in the village, I'll be back soon." He smiled and stated to walk towards the men when something heavy attached itself to his leg; he looked down to find his daughter.  
"Papa no go." She yelled as he bent down and picked her up.  
"I will be back before you know it. Okay? I promise." He said as he wounded why she was crying and screaming for him not to go. 'What has gotten into her?' He thought and set her down next to Kagome. "Listen to your mother; I'll be back in a moment." He smiled and looked at Kagome. The one look told her everything. 'Kagome, if I don't make it back I want you to run, take the kids and go. I love you with all my heart.' Then turned and walked towards the two getting ready to fight. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath. "Oye, what do you want?" He yelled  
"Inuyasha, is that any greeting for your uncle?" The second man called to him. The man took a step forward and smirked. The first man just stood and glared at Inuyasha.   
"You are no uncle of mine. As far as I am concerned you can go back to the hole you crawled out of." Inuyasha watched at the second man looked to the first.   
"Masaru?" The second man asked then saw the slight nod and swung his giant sword down once again to make the previous effects. Inuyasha did the same and used wind scare to stop his opponent's. When the dust cleared the second man was behind Inuyasha, the first still stood in the same spot. The second man was running towards Kagome and the kids, and as Inuyasha turned around to go after him the first man moved to stand in front of him. 'How the hell did he do that? I have to get to Kagome and the kids!' He thought.   
"Kagome! Run!" He screamed to her as the first man punched him and made him fly backwards into a tree. By this time Sango and Miroku had left to take their kids home and get Kagome where ever she had gotten to as she started out on foot. The yell was a bit too late, Kagome was thrown several feet away from the spot she stood in. The twins were thrown and knocked unconscious. Inuyasha started to see red. He heard Kagome's voice.  
"Inuyasha, don't worry I can deal with him for now. Just hurry." She called, his eyes returned to their normal golden amber color and he began to fight the first man. Kagome fought to stay by her kids and eventually she was knocked out and landed next to the twins. Inuyasha saw and he was about to lose control.   
"Masaru," The second man said as he knelt by the unconscious forms of Kagome, Izayoi and Toshiro. Masaru turned slightly to see that the second man had the three, and then in a flash was standing next to him, picking up Toshiro. The second man picked up Izayoi and Kagome.  
"Good work Masahiro." Masaru said as he ripped open a hole to hell. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could but couldn't make it before the hole closed. Inuyasha slashed the air and opened his own way to hell and jumped in.


	5. Torn Apart

Chapter 5

Kagome awoke in the dark with someone hovering over her. She opened her eyes to see a middle aged man with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, with black framed glasses kneeling next to her looking at her intently. When she opened her eyes she startled him. Kagome sat up and looked around holding her head.   
"Where am I? What happened?" She said and shook her head. The man looked at her as her gaze fell upon him. She looked for a moment, 'It can't be.' She told herself. "Dad?" She asked, he smiled in response. "Dad, is it really you? But how? You…" She stopped lost for words.   
"Yes, it is really me. I can't believe how big you've gotten. You're all grown up now." He said smiling and receiving a worried smile in return as he watched her look around trying to find something. "What's the matter?" He asked his daughter. She stopped her search to answer her father. She had realized that she was there alone with her father, the twins weren't there.  
"Nothing." She said still looking around. "Hey dad, did two small children come with me?" She asked then thought out loud. "Inuyasha probably has them. If I don't get back to him soon who knows what he'll do." She was lost in thought, but was brought back to reality when her father said her name.  
"Kagome? Who is this Inuyasha? I've heard that name before." He thought then turned back to his daughter. "And there were two small children but they were taken away by a demon lord. One of them was putting up quite the fuss." He laughed as he remembered the small child biting and kicking and scratching, and the yelps of the demon lord that was carrying them. He noticed Kagome became very upset at the news. "What's the matter Kagome? Why did you ask? Who are they?" He was concerned.  
"What way did they go; I need you to take me to where ever they are." She said and started to look around to take one last look at her surroundings. Her father looked at her. He didn't know what to say, 'Who are these kids, why is she so interested in them?' He thought. She turned and looked at her father, "Dad, please I need you to take me to where ever they are. Please, they're my children." She told him as he stood shocked.   
"Your… your children?" He asked coming back to his senses. His brown eyes grew wide as he stared at his grown daughter. He nodded, "I know where this guy will be. I have to warn you, he isn't very nice, and him taking your children, alive children at that, there has to be something going on. Follow me. Your children are safe where they are for now. I need to make a quick stop real fast." He started to walk towards a small road leading away into a small field.   
A few moments they stood on the porch of a small house. "After I came here I met up with some family members who showed me around a little bit. I moved in with them and we all live here." He opened the door and walked into the house. Once inside Kagome saw several people sitting on a couch laughing and talking. They stopped as Kagome and her father walked into the room.   
"Hey Kaorii." Said a woman dressed in a white dress with red sakura flowers on it. She looked behind him as Kagome walked in. "Who is that you brought with you?" She asked thinking she looked familiar. Kaorii turned to look at his daughter and smiled.   
"Ran, don't you even recognize family?" He looked at the others in the room then back at Kagome. He put an arm around her shoulders as he introduced the new addition. "This is Kagome." The room went silent. No one moved or spoke. They all wondered the same thing, why was a young girl like Kagome here? Did she get hit by a car or something that she would die so young?   
"What? Kagome?" Ran asked then walked up to her slowly. "What are you doing here?" she was obviously confused by seeing her niece standing in front of her in the underworld. Kagome smiled, she remembered her aunt, and she had died when Kagome was twelve. She was in a terrible car accident with a drunk driver and was killed instantly.   
"I…. I don't really know. The last thing I remember was I was running and trying to keep the twins from being hurt. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were trying to help the best they could but they had their kids to watch, and Inuyasha…." She trailed off remembering the look that told her everything she never wanted to hear, 'Kagome, if I don't make it back I want you to run, take the kids and go. I love you with all my heart.' then turned and walked towards the two getting ready to fight.' She looked down slightly. "Inuyasha was trying to hold everyone off so me and the twins could get away." Ran put her hand on her niece's shoulder.  
"Who are these twins? And that name, Inuyasha, where do I know it from?" Ran asked, the second part was quieter, as if she were talking to herself. Kagome was about to answer when a voice from the couch spoke. She recognized the voice but she couldn't place it to a person.   
"Inuyasha is the name of the son of the lord and lady." The man said standing up. He had black hair and gray eyes. He stood as tall as Kaorii, but looked nothing like the brother and sister. This man, Kagome knew. She had been a very small child when he passed. This man was her mother's brother, uncle Mario. Ran looked back at her niece, as Kaorii walked to stand next to his sister.   
"Kagome, tell me. How is it that you came to know the lord and lady's son? He is not from where you live." Kagome looked at her three family members.   
"I need to get to my kids; I don't have time to tell the story right now." She looked at her father. "You said you would take me to them." She wanted to get to her children who were taken by a demon. Her father nodded and turned to walk into another room off to his left. Kagome stood there waiting for him to come back.   
"I think I could use a work out." Ran said as she too walked into the other room followed by Mario. Kagome was left standing there waiting for everyone to come back. It only took a minute for everyone to grab their weapons and the group set out lead by Kaorii. "So Kagome, you never said how you know the lord and lady's son." Ran said as she came to walk next to her. Kagome looked at her then realized that her father and uncle were also listening for her answer.  
"Who are the lord and lady?" Kagome asked. She wanted to know why they kept calling Inuyasha the son of the lord and lady. It was her father who answered.   
"The lord and lady are the rulers of the underworld; they basically get to say who goes where and when. For you and your children to not have gone through them means that you are not dead and can return. If you can get out of here that is." he glanced at her to see she was thinking. "What are you thinking about?" He asked his daughter.   
Kagome looked up to see her family members watching her. She smiled, "Oh, it was nothing. I was just thinking that if we aren't dead and we can go back if we find the way then Inuyasha has to know that we are okay." She smiled again and looked at her father. "He'll come." She stated. "So how much farther?"  
"We have a little while to go. How 'bout you tell us the story?" Mario asked. He was on her left while Ran was on her right and her father was in the lead. Kagome looked at him and nodded.  
"Well, I guess I'll give you a short version. On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into the old well on the shrine grounds by a centipede demon. When I got out of the well I saw Inuyasha pined to a tree and I was captured and taken to the village nearby. That's where I met Kaede, she is an elderly miko. She is like a grandmother to me and my friends. Anyway. The demon attract the village that night and I wound up running into the forest and coming up to where Inuyasha was pinned. I wound up releasing him from the tree and he killed the demon then came after me. Kaede put a necklace on him that makes him go face first into the ground if I say one word." She smiled, thinking of all the times she had sat him.  
"What's the word?" Ran asked.  
"Oh, I try not to use it anymore. The word is the word that will control his soul. Kaede told me to say it, but I didn't know what the word was until I thought about it. Inuyasha is part dog demon so I said sit and he went down. I've been using it ever since. That is the night that I found out that I was carrying the sacred jewel. Inuyasha wanted it to become full demon but another demon got it and swallowed it. I shot an arrow that had the crow demons foot tied to it and it hit the jewel and shattered it. Inuyasha and I set off to find all of the pieces and put it back together. On the way we met a lot of friends. The first one was a little orphan kit. Shippo's parents were killed by two demon brothers, but Inuyasha got rid of them and saved me and Shippo. Shippo turned into my adoptive son, we still can't really figure out when though." She smiled thinking of Shippo, and how much he had grown. He was almost never home anymore, always off training. She went back to her story hoping to finish up and be at the place they needed to be.  
"The next one we met was a perverted monk, Miroku. He could never keep his hands to himself." She shook her head and smiled. "There was an evil demon, Naraku was his name, and he was trying to take over everything and was collecting the jewel shards as well. Well Naraku had fought against Miroku's grandfather and placed a curse upon him. He made a wind tunnel in the monk's right hand and it would be passed down from generation to generation until Naraku was defeated. Miroku was always afraid he would be sucked into his own wind tunnel and never have and heir to finish the job, so he asked every woman he saw to bear his child. He was such a pervert too." She was trying to explain everything quickly but it didn't seem like it was working as good as she wanted. "I'll explain everything in detail when this is all done." She smiled.  
"The third person we met was a demon slayer named Sango. Her whole village was whipped out by Naraku. She thought it was Inuyasha at first but she learned the truth and joined us. She had a cat demon as a best friend. Kirara is very tiny, she looks like a kitten but when she gets mad and protective of the children she turns into a saber tooth. Well to make a very long story short, we collected as many shards as we could but Naraku stole them from me and made a wish just as we killed him. I was sent into darkness and was saved by Inuyasha. He took me home then was sent back to his side of the well. Three years later the well opened back up and mama knew I belonged there, so she told me to go. I can't go back now, but it doesn't matter to me, I am with Inuyasha and my friends." She looked forward to see the path ahead.   
"I found out that Miroku and Sango got married and had three kids Hanna and Haruko are twins and Kanno is the baby. He is a year older than my two children." Kagome stopped her story when she saw a large castle in front of her. "Is that where I need to go?" She asked. Ran nodded.   
"But we are coming with you." Ran said and placed her hand on her nieces shoulder. Mario and Kaorii nodded in agreement. "Let's go get them back. But let us do the talking; we are entering the lord and lady's home." Kagome nodded and followed behind them.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
With the twins.

"Let… me….. GO!" Izayoi screamed and bit down as hard as she could with her fangs. The man carrying her yelped and almost dropped her again. His arm was bleeding from all the cuts and bites he had taken.   
"Shut up!" The man yelled back. The little boy in his other arm cried and wished his papa and mama were there to save them. The two men walked down a narrow stair case that lead to the dungeons. Once at a cell the large man threw the twins in and onto the ground hard, slammed the door shut and left.   
"Toshiro, are you ok?" Izayoi asked her brother, as she crawled over to him against the wall. She sat down and both the twins wrapped their arms around one another and cried silently for their parents. "Don't worry Shiro, mama and papa will come and save us. They won't let anything happen to us." She soothed and received a slight nod in return. They sat in the damp, dark cell hoping and holding on to one another for comfort.  
______________________________________________________________________  
With Inuyasha

"Damn. I can't catch their sent." He growled as he ran toward a very large castle that lay not too far over the next hill. He had no idea where the twins and Kagome were. He was worried that something had happened to them, he worried that something happened to Kagome and the unborn child she carried. He pressed on in hopes that he would find them soon and be able to leave. He jumped one last time and landed on a tall rock wall. He looked down to see a small group of people walking up to the castle. 'I'm not taking any chances he thought as he pulled Tetsaiga out of its sheath. This action earned him a dagger nearly missing his left leg. He jumped to get to the attacker but was stopped when suddenly he thrown to the ground by the beads around his neck. This could only mean one thing. 'Kagome?' He thought and looked up to see the group walking over to him.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Kagome

"What's that? It pulled a sword." Said Mario. "Look at it its giant." He said as Ran threw a dagger that nearly missed his left leg. The thing jumped into the air and started to jump over to the group.   
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and started to walk over to the thing that lay on the ground. Kaorii, Mario, and Ran stood there for a moment before following her. 'Inuyasha!' She screamed in her mind. As the same thing went through the other three minds that were following her. 'That's the word she said she used to control the lord and lady's son' The small group reached the figure as he started to sit up and heard him say Kagome's name as he shook his head.  
"Kagome? Is it you?" He asked as he sat up on the ground and watched as she knelt down in front of him with tears in her eyes.   
"Of course it is. Who else would 'it' you" She smiled and stood as he started to stand and put his sword back into its sheath. She was so happy, she had been right he came to save them.   
"Next time you decide to greet me like that don't do it so hard." He smirked and hugged her as she started to cry. "Kagome, it's ok now." He pulled away slightly so he could see her. "Where are they?" He asked afraid of the answer he might get. Kagome burst into tears again, mumbling that they were taken away from her when she was knocked unconscious. Inuyasha smoothed her hair and asked if she knew where they were.  
"They were taken into that castle." She said looking at the giant monstrosity of a castle. Inuyasha nodded. He noticed the three people that were staring at him and Kagome and looked down at Kagome in a silent question. "They are my family." She pulled back to introduce them. "This is my uncle Mario, this is Aunt Ran, and this is my dad." She said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded to all of them.   
"What the hell are you staring at me for?" He said harshly. The three people looked at Kagome for advice. They bowed slightly then spoke.  
"We have heard many things about you. There is talk all over about the lord and lady's son; I never thought I would actually meet you, my lord." Ran said shocked.  
Inuyasha didn't know exactly what to say. But said what came to mind. "Yeah, yeah. Stop with that. I came here for a reason not to chat. Do any of you know how to get in there?" He was confused but still wanted to get what he came for and leaves.   
"You are the son of the great demon lord and the human lady, everyone knows about you. But never in a million years would I have guessed that I would actually get to meet you." Ran said then looked at Kagome. "He's really your friend?"  
Kagome smiled and leaned against Inuyasha. "Well I never got to finish my story did I?" Just then the gates to the castle opened and several guards marched over to them. When they saw Inuyasha they looked at each other and started to bow.  
"Alright stop it. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked slightly pushing Kagome behind him.  
"We did not realize it was you, please come with us." The leader looked at the others. "You are not to follow." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she blinked.  
"She's coming with me." He told them and pulled Kagome close to him. The leader looked at him for a moment contemplating telling the lord no, but decided against that.  
"Fine but no one else is to follow. Now come." The leader said and turned to walk away with the other guards. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who shrugged. Inuyasha and Kagome followed the guards and walked the rest of the way to their destination slightly behind the guards into the castle. They followed them down long hallway with many doorways. They walked straight into two large oak wooden doors that were opened. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in and looked around. There were two long wooden tables ran on either side, straight ahead were two thrones, the queen sat in one and the king in the other. The queen stood and ran down the ten steps and across the room and hugged Inuyasha. When she pulled away Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.   
"Mother." He whispered. Then a sent came to him. It was the scent of tears, sad and fearful tears, and the scent of his two children. The smell was very weak; it was being cover by the smells of food cooking. Inuyasha let go of his mother and turned to the door that the smell came most strongly from and started to walk over to it, when he was stopped by Masahiro.  
"You are not permitted to go anywhere." He said standing as tall as he could. By this time the king had made his way down to the group and stood next to the queen.  
"Who is this?" He asked her curiously. She turned to face him and smile  
"Why, this is your son." She looked back to Inuyasha who had turned to Kagome; she had walked up next to him to see what was going on.  
"I smell them." He said and turned his attention back to Masahiro. "And I can smell their sent still on you!" He said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Move or I'll make you."  
"Now, now that is no way to act in the presents of royals." Masahiro smirked, but it was soon lost as he noticed Inuyasha's sent changed. Kagome had also noticed the change in Inuyasha and moved to touch his arm; he looked up at her with blood red eyes. "Guards seize the beast!" Masahiro yelled, but the guards were stopped by the great demon lord as he watched Kagome get Inuyasha's attention and talked soothingly to him. She grabbed one hand and held it in hers, and with her other hand she took his other hand and slowly placed it on the hilt of the sword that it had fallen from.   
"Inuyasha, you know that is no way to go about this. We can get them; me and you will get to them. Come back to us." She said calmly. Slowly his eyes changed back to their usual golden amber. Kagome smiled when she saw him back to normal. "You smell the twins behind the door?" She asked. He nodded slowly not taking his eyes from her in fear that his demon would take over again. Kagome turned to the king and queen. "May I ask what is behind this door?" She asked softly. From behind her came an answer.  
"Nothing to concern you. Why have you come here? What is it you seek?" Masahiro said trying to stay in the way of them taking back the prize he had gotten. It was time for Kagome to get upset.  
"You know exactly why we are here. I want my children that you took from me." She said, her fists were clenched at her sides; she was trying to control herself until she saw a guard not too far from her with a bow and arrows. She move quicker than any one though possible for a human and took the bow and an arrow from the guard. She had it notched and aimed at the lord in front of her and glowing pink before anyone could blink.  
"Didn't you just tell me not to?" Inuyasha sighed and he put his hands on her shoulders and she relaxed slightly dropping the bow and arrow.   
"Your right." She said and glared at the lord.   
"Masahiro, what is going on?" The demon king asked. He was now standing five feet away from Kagome and Inuyasha.   
"I have no idea what they are speaking of, brother. They must have lost their minds when they arrived here." He smirked and looked back at the angry parents of the two children he was trying so hard to hide.   
"Move aside, let him through." Came a small voice. Inuyasha's mother stood next to her husband. She looked up at him. "If Inuyasha says he smells something there is something there. He has never been wrong before." She looked her husband in the eye. She trusted that if Inuyasha smelled the scent of the children on Masahiro and the sent coming from behind the door, then it was true. "I believe him." She said turning back to the group in front of them. Masahiro was about to argue when he heard a voice coming from beside him.  
"Masahiro, you heard her. Move it now." This man said in a not so nice manor as he walked over to him. When he didn't move he tried again, "Move it now or I will move you." Masahiro obviously didn't want the man to do anything of the sort and moved to the side allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to run into the small hallway that lead to a narrow staircase. They followed it all the way down only to be met with several rows of cells. As Inuyasha and Kagome came to a stop at the bottom on the stairs so did everyone who fallowed.   
"Shiro! Senshi!" Kagome called. Inuyasha slowly looked around. When they heard the little cries of 'mama' coming from down the end. Inuyasha and Kagome ran down to the cell. Inuyasha didn't wait to try to get the key he told the twins to back up and he took the door off the hinges. The two little children ran into their parents arms and cried.   
Little Izayoi threw herself into Inuyasha and cried, while Kagome was still kneeling down cradling Toshiro.   
As the twins had run into their parents are Toshiro told her, "Mama, you come! Sis right." then passed out in his mother's arms tears still fresh on his cheeks. She slowly picked him up and cradled him as she too turned to the group who had followed. Inuyasha stood cradling the now sleeping Izayoi while Kagome cradled the sleeping Toshiro. Kagome smiled and looked from Toshiro to little Izayoi and up to Inuyasha's face who was looking at Toshiro, worried. "He'll be ok, he's just really worn out." She said then looked back at Inuyasha's family members and the guards standing in front of them. One was missing. 'Masahiro, he's missing. Where did he go?' Kagome thought and looked over to Inuyasha who had noticed also. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the Masaru stood by the stairs.  
"Well I see you have gotten to the children, Inuyasha. And Kagome I see you are still alive after the beating we gave you." He smirked as he watched Inuyasha look to Kagome and back. His eyes started to change, purple lines showed on his cheeks and he growled. Little Izayoi woke up from the loud crash to look up into her father's face. She yelped and called for her mother. She had never seen her father when he changed, Kagome would always take her and her brother somewhere where they couldn't see or hear what was going on.  
"Mama! Mama!" She said looking up at him as he still held onto her.  
"Don't worry little one. He won't hurt you I promise." Kagome said softly with a smile. 'But I have to stop him before he does anything.' She thought as she walked over to him. Toshiro had woken up from the loud crash and the yelp that came from his sister. Kagome held him on one hip and took Izayoi out of Inuyasha's arms and held her on the other, she was clearly practiced at this. He looked at her and she placed her hand calmingly on his arm before putting both of them on the ground. "Little ones listen I want you to go over to the big man and the lady over there and stay with them don't leave their side. Understand?" She asked her children before setting them off to run to safety. Before Inuyasha got too out of control she reached over and placed his one hand on the hilt of the sword and held his other hand until he turned back.


	6. Meet The Family

Chapter 6

"Kagome…" He whispered.   
"Oh, so now you follow orders from the bitch." laughed Masaru. Inuyasha started to get angry again then looked at Kagome as she placed a hand lightly on his arm then walked over to a nearby guard.  
"May I borrow that and your arrows please?" She asked. The guard handed the bow and arrows to her, she smiled and nodded then turned and notched and arrow as she walked back over to Inuyasha's side. The rest of their group stood off to the side, almost in one of the cells so they could stay out of the way. She raised the bow and held it pointed at Masaru. "Care to say that again?" She asked. The man smirked and started again.  
"You think you as strong enough to hurt me with a little bow and arrow, bitch? Don't you want to give some more orders to your little pet?" He goaded. Inuyasha who was becoming more and more angry drew Tetsaiga. Kagome smiled. "What the hell are you smiling at?"  
"You are blind if you think that that is just a little bow and arrow." Inuyasha told him then looked at Kagome as she gave a very Inuyasha like smirk and released her arrow.   
"Hit the mark." She said as the arrow started to glow a bright pink. The arrow hit Masaru's hand as he went to raise it to attack. As the arrow hit he screamed in pain. After the arrow was done there was no hand left, it had been purified.   
"What the hell did you do?" Yelled Masaru in pain. Everyone watched as Kagome notched another arrow and Inuyasha got ready to swing his sword. Inuyasha smirked at the injured man.  
"She purified you." He looked at Kagome and smiled. "And I think you pissed her off. That means there is no way you're getting out of this." He took his stance and pulled the Tetsaiga up. "And you've pissed me off, which means you're dead. Wind scare!!!!!" He screamed and brought his sword down to let off his attack. Just as it left his sword Kagome loosed her arrow.  
"Go!" The arrow combined with Inuyasha's wind scare and just as it was about to hit, a purple barrier surrounding Masaru and Masahiro who stood behind him. "What? That looks like…" Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.   
"Naraku's barrier." Inuyasha growled.   
"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Toshio, as he stepped forward in front of the demon lord. He stood slightly shorter than his brother, he had the family traits like silver hair golden eyes, a purple mark on each of his cheeks and he unlike either of his two brothers he had a purple moon just like his nephew, Sesshomaru, on his forehead. He, like the rest of the family were all confused as to who this man was.   
"I am Masaru, son of Yasu and Naraku. I am here to finish what my father started before he was brutally killed by that miserable excuse for even a half breed, and that bitch that controls him. I will avenge my fa-" He stopped in mid sentence. The twins had turned full demon and stepped forward and readied the weapons they had grabbed from the closest guards so fast they didn't know what was going on. Toshiro grabbed a bow and a handful of arrows and little Izayoi gabbed a sword and was on her way to stab Masaru. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who had seen her take off and ran as fast as he could to get to his daughter before Masaru could hurt her. As she neared the man Toshiro took aim but before he fired he lowered the bow quickly and ran towards the other man standing behind Masaru. Masahiro saw the twins run, and watched the horror on the face of their mother as she watched her babies run to their death. He smirked, once those two were taken care of the mother will lose her will to live and fight, the father would go on a rampage and make a mistake and be killed. Everything would work out.  
The demon lord, his wife and all of the others moved back into a cell to try to stay out of the way. Izayoi had stepped forward to try to stop the twins as they ran but was stopped by her husband. "They are not themselves. Stay here, this is for Inuyasha to take care of." He said as he watched his son run as fast as he could to get to the children. He glanced at his wife to see her almost in tears as she watched as Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to deal with the infuriated little girl, and her brother and to be almost killed by the enemy at the same time.   
"How can I just stand here and watch as our son and innocent children are almost killed. I know they are not themselves; I took care of Inuyasha when he would turn like that. I can't just stand here." Izayoi looked at her husband and back at the scene before her. Her husband looked back at her and watched as a few tears fall down her soft pale cheeks. He wanted to help as much as she did but he refused to let her get in the way. He took a step forward.  
"He can't get to her on time." He said softly "Stay here." He told his wife before he took off to help his son. He ran and came close to his son, "Get the boy." He said quickly before taking off to catch the little girl. He jumped and grabbed her right before she made contact with the purple barrier. She thrashed around screaming and growling. Her eyes were red with blue irises; she had a purple mark on each cheek, her ears stood straight up on top of her head. The great demon lord watched as she tried to bite and scratch and do anything she could to get loose. Suddenly a spike shot out of Masaru and went for the demon lord and the little girl; he jumped and ran to get away. He looked over to his son carrying a small boy who was slowly calming down. Inuyasha was jumping to avoid being hit by the spikes. Suddenly an arrow went flying through the air and hit a spike. It disintegrated in midair. Masaru looked at Kagome who still held her bow up.  
"You will pay for that, bitch!" He screamed at her as Masahiro ran at her with his sword raised. Inuyasha watched in horror as his uncle tried to kill his mate.   
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed for his mate as he turned and tried to run to her. 'I can't get to her on time, Kagome please move!' He thought as he ran. Toshio ran and picked Kagome up and took off to land next to the Inuyasha. Masahiro's sword swung down and almost hit Toshio and Kagome as they leapt off. He looked over at his brother who stood next to Inuyasha, Kagome and the boy. He ran at his brother with sword raised high. The brothers began to fight. Inuyasha looked around to make sure everyone else was ok. His mother and the rest of the people were in a cell staying as far away as they could. His father stood off to the side trying to hold onto an enraged little girl. Toshiro had passed out in his father's arms and Kagome stood to his left looking at their son. Inuyasha handed Toshiro to Kagome and picked her up. Before anyone realized Inuyasha was standing with the rest of the people. "Kagome stay here with Toshiro. Don't leave this spot, okay?"  
She looked at her mate, she was not happy to be told what to do. She wanted to be out there to help save their children and get rid of the son of Naraku. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and scowled. "Kagome don't look at me like that. You are going to stay here." She gave him a very disapproving look that told him she would not listen to him. "Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you or the twins or the baby. Please stay here." He could feel the other people staring at him as he dropped his voice so only Kagome could hear, but he didn't care. She stopped and thought for a moment.   
"Inuyasha you better finish this and bring her back. If you get into trouble I'm coming in." he scowled. "Don't give me that. You know I can take care of myself." He nodded and took off after Masaru. He knew it was no good arguing with her. She would get involved anyway. Izayoi walked up to Kagome and looked down at the small boy she held.  
"He is adorable." Izayoi said as she smoothed the silver hair. "He reminds me of Inuyasha when he was younger." She smiled. Kagome smiled at her mother-in-law and looked at her son.   
"He does look a lot like him." She looked up out of the cell at Inuyasha as he jumped over to his father as he lost his grip on the little girl. Little Izayoi took off running at Masaru again but was stopped as Inuyasha landed in front of her. She stopped and looked at him. She smelled her father and saw him land and look at her, her eyes lost the red and slowly turned back to brown.   
She ran and threw herself into his chest. He picked her up and walked over to his father. Izayoi held onto Inuyasha, she nuzzled under his head and buried her head into his chest. "I scared." She whispered so only he could hear but they were close enough that Inuyasha's father heard her words and began to wonder. Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome to see she was still standing there watching him, cradling Toshiro. He looked down at the little girl in his arms; her big brown eyes were full of unshed tears as she looked around, holding tight to him.   
"Calm down. Your safe now Senshi." He said softly. She looked up at him to give him a watery smile. Inuyasha smirked back before turning to his father. "Thanks. She would have been killed if she hit that barrier." He glanced down at her as she yawned and laid her head on his chest to listen to the soothing sound of his heart beating. He turned to look at Kagome who smiled. Out of nowhere a spike hit to the left of the demon lord. Father and son jumped and ran to where the others waited. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "See I told you." He smiled then looked behind him at Naraku's son. "I'll take care of that ass." He said and turned as his mother walked up to him with his father.   
"Here give her to me." Izayoi told her son  
"She doesn't know what's going on." He looked to Kagome and she nodded. Inuyasha handed his daughter over to his mother. "She will probably wake up because she doesn't smell a familiar scent." He told her. He turned ready to leave, but not before looking at Toshiro still asleep. "Stay safe Kagome." He said and took off with Tetsaiga raised above his head.   
Inuyasha's father stood next to his wife looking down at the two children then up at his son fighting Masaru, then his gaze moved to his brother fighting their brother Masahiro. There was a loud crash and Inuyasha was thrown into a wall. As Izayoi held the girl she woke up just as Inuyasha had said and had to hand her to Kagome as Kagome gave her mother in law Toshiro.   
"Calm down its okay. I'm here." She smiled at her daughter as she clung to her mother. She had awoken to the other woman, not her father holding her. She was frightened and her mother held her close until they heard the crash and Kagome set little Izayoi down and grabbed her bow and arrow. She walked to the entrance and was about to leave when she was stopped by the demon lord. Masaru was beating on Inuyasha and Toshiro had woken up to see his mother being held back. Little Izayoi and Toshiro held each other tight as they watched their father be beaten. "Let me go to him, he needs me." She yelled at the demon lord who held her. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as he took another blow and blood came from his mouth. Kagome freed herself from the demon lord's grasp and ran to Inuyasha who was now having a hard time standing back up. As Masaru pulled a spike back to thrust at Inuyasha, Kagome drew back on her bow and let lose. The spike and part of Masaru's arm disintegrated with a horrible scream. Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was barely to his hands and knees. He was bleeding heavily and needed help.   
"Kagome…. I told….I told you to stay put." He said breathing hard and coughing up blood. She looked at him with a frown, and then turned to see Masaru getting ready to strike again. Kagome focused as much of her miko power behind this arrow as possible, it almost glowed white as she put everything she had behind it. Inuyasha stood slowly as she readied her arrow and got ready to swing his sword. "Let's do this like the old days." Inuyasha smirked and Kagome nodded as she too stood. Masaru sent out several spikes to finish off his enemy, Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't save themselves even with their attacks. Suddenly there was a wave of yellow. The two looked to see where it came from; the great demon lord had his sword out and in the ending position. He had stopped the attacks and stunned Masaru.   
"Now, you have a chance to finish It." He shouted to his son, who nodded and raised his sword again and Kagome readied her arrow that was again white.   
"Adamant Barrage!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he brought down the red blade of Tetsaiga. As he released his attack, Kagome aimed carefully and let go of her arrow.   
"Go." She said and watched as her arrow mixed with Inuyasha's attack and there was a blinding light as they hit. Kagome put up a barrier around the cell everyone was in, and around Toshio who was the closest and still fighting his brother, and one barrier around herself and Inuyasha. Once the attack was gone and the dust and dirt was settled everyone looked around. The blast had destroyed Masahiro and Masaru. Kagome looked at everyone then turned to Inuyasha. "See I told you nothing would happen…" She trailed off as she passed out to be caught by Inuyasha and taken over to where the others were.   
"Oh dear, will she be alright?" Izayoi asked her son as he laid her down gently. He looked up at her and nodded.  
"She just used too much power. She's been trying to stretch her powers to be able to use more but she hit her limit and that arrow combined with all the barriers she put up took a toll on her." He looked around to see Toshiro hiding behind little Izayoi and she was hiding behind a large rock that had fallen into the cell. "Come out you two." He said softly as he knelt down.   
"Mama, be okay?" Toshiro asked walking up to his parents slowly. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Of course she be ok, stupid. Like she say all time. Papa always with her, she be okay." Little Izayoi said to her brother.  
"Oye, don't call your brother stupid." Inuyasha scolded her as he glanced over to Kagome who would be out for a few hours. The twins walked to her side and sat down staring at her.   
"Inuyasha will you be alright, you took quite a beating." Asked his mother as she knelt next to him. Her brown eyes full of concern as she watched him move in pain. At the woman asking if their father would be ok the twins looked up at the two adults.   
"I'll be fine, this is nothing compared to when we fought that guys father. That was actually really easy. Last time it took me, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and a very big group of helpers to finally get him after a year and a half." Inuyasha smirked then looked to his two children. Izayoi's black hair was a mess, and her pink kimono was dirty and torn, her black little ears laid flat on her head in sadness, but she looked to be fine. Toshiro's silver hair was straight and neat as usual, no matter what he did, it never tangled. He had dirt everywhere and his blue outfit was torn, his eyes were glassy with tears falling down his cheeks, his silver little ears were also laid back flat against his head. "Oye, she'll be fine. Cheer up." He told them. Their big brown eyes looked up at him with smiles on their faces and their ears shot up.  
"I know. Mama be ok, she always okay." Toshiro sad with a tear stained face.  
"Yeah, mama always say we safe with you papa." Little Izayoi smiled and turned the rest of the way to hug her father. Everyone looked at him holding his daughter, smoothing her hair out of her face. They couldn't believe what they heard and saw. His mother knelt in front of him to wipe blood off his face and his father stood behind her.   
"Inuyasha, is she…?" Izayoi asked him leaving the question unfinished. He looked at his mother and nodded.  
"I guess this shows those villagers when I was growing up." He looked at everyone standing around. "They said I could never know love, could never have a wife, and family. They said I could never be happy. They were wrong." He said and looked at his son as he crawled over to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Toshiro and pulled him into his lap and looked at Kagome who was still sleeping then back at his mother with a smile. "They were all dead wrong. I couldn't be happier." Izayoi looked at her son and was so happy that her son could find happiness.   
"Papa, when go home? I wanna play with Hanna and Haruko. "Little Izayoi asked looking up at him. Toshiro looked up at him also with his brown eyes that were so much like Kagome's   
"Yeah, papa. I wanna play with po." He told his father. He called Shippo, po because he couldn't say Shippo. Inuyasha looked at his two kids and brushed stray hair out of their faces.   
"You can leave as soon as your mother is better." Izayoi answered for her son. He looked at her, happy to be able to stay a little longer but was a little confused and wanted to get home. He needed to get Kagome to Kaede to make sure she was alright and the baby was alright. "Inuyasha, you can stay a little while longer. At least until she wakes up. You can't carry all three of them." She smiled.   
"I need to get her home to Kaede. She needs to be checked out." Inuyasha told her. But his mother wouldn't let him go so easily.   
"Inuyasha I'm sure I can get someone to take a look at her to make sure she is alright." She watched as he thought about it. "What is the matter? Why do you want to get her back to get checked out so badly?" Inuyasha looked at his mother then down at his mate, and he glanced at the bump on her belly before looking back at his mother.   
"It isn't' just Kagome I'm worried about, mother. We need to make sure nothing happened to the baby." His mother looked at him shocked then at the girl lying next to him then back at her son.  
"Another one?" She asked.   
"Yep, not only do I have these hell raisers but now there will be newborn making me deaf every few hours." He smiled and looked at his mother. "But it's well worth it in the end." He hugged the two children who sat in his lap. Izayoi smiled at her son, she was happy that he had found happiness despite what everyone said.   
"Let's get her into a bed." the demon lord said as he looked down at his son. Inuyasha nodded and stood the twins up as he moved to pick Kagome up. Toshiro looked up at his father holding his mother then next to him to see his sister looking at him.  
"Papa." He said softly looking up at him. He was starting to feel funny. Inuyasha looked down at his son to see him turn white. "I don't feel good." He got out before collapsing. Inuyasha quickly bent and caught him before he fell to the floor. Izayoi leaned over and took Toshiro for Inuyasha to cradle him as she stood.   
"Don't worry about him." She told her son. Inuyasha nodded and went back to pick Kagome up, but was stopped by his father.   
"You don't have your full strength, I'll carry her." He said as he moved and picked Kagome up gently. Inuyasha's father looked at his wife and nodded  
"Follow me, I'll show you where you can put her for now." She stopped in front of Inuyasha with the sleeping Toshiro in her arms. Inuyasha nodded and looked at his daughter worried.  
'They aren't used to changing into their demon form.' The little girl was walking slowly next to him. She yawned and grabbed hold of her father's pant leg. Toshio and the demon lord stepped up to walk next to Inuyasha, the demon lord looked at his son looking down at the little girl that was falling asleep walking. Inuyasha bent down to pick his daughter up. The demon lord looked at the woman in his arms, then up to see his wife holding the sleeping boy and over to Inuyasha who was coddling the little girl and smiled.  
'She has him wrapped around her finger.' He thought and looked at his wife again as she turned to glance at him. 'I guess he's like me.' He smirked.   
"Come here Senshi." Inuyasha said softly as he bent down to pick her up. "Tired, huh?" She nodded and rubbed her eyes. He smiled and picked her up and held her to his chest. "Go to sleep." He said as she laid her head against his chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat. Inuyasha looked at his mother who was now walking next to him. "How's Shiro?" He looked at his son; he was gaining his color back and was sleeping peacefully. Izayoi turned to look at him holding the little girl. She smiled at the site of her son so happy with a woman and children.   
"He'll be okay." She smiled and looked at the little boy in her arms and then the little girl in her son's arms. "How many times has this happened?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at his daughter and then at his son.  
"This was the third time, and it isn't any easier." He was worried about his children, she could see that. He looked at the little girl; he would always look at the boy then back to the girl. Izayoi wondered if there was something wrong with her. They walked back through the door that lead to the throne room and walked across the room to a door that lead to a long hallway that split farther down. One hall lead to many different places outside another lead to the kitchen and all the servants' rooms, there were several other halls that lead to random other places and the last hall way Izayoi took. She led her son to a room that he could lay the children and his wife down.   
As they were walking down the hall Toshiro started to wake up. He looked up to see a woman carrying him, she was not his mother and he couldn't see his father. He became afraid at what was going on. "Papa." He cried softly, which got the attention of the woman. She looked down at him with a smile then saw the tears falling down his face. Inuyasha smelled the tears and walked a little faster to walk beside his mother. When Toshiro saw his father he nearly jumped at him. "Papa!" He nearly screamed and launched himself at him. Inuyasha caught him and smiled at his son.  
"What are you doing jumping around? I thought you were asleep." Inuyasha asked looking at Toshiro. He smiled up at his father before answering.  
"Was. I don't smell you and wake up." He said cheerfully. "I see you and it all better now." He laughed then yawned and laid his head on his father's chest. "I tired papa." He moved his head so that it lay on the left side of Inuyasha's chest, not too far from his sister. Inuyasha smiled as his son fell asleep next to his daughter.  
"He didn't smell you?" Izayoi asked her son watching him deal with his twins. Inuyasha looked at his mother and nodded.  
"Yeah. When they were born they would only take Kagome for a few hours then they would be alright with me, but we could never let Sango or Miroku or even Shippo hold them. Shippo had our sent on everything and they still would cry until Kagome or I would take them. They always did have a good nose." He smiled and glanced at the sleeping children then over to Kagome who was still out. "Shiro was never as good as his sister. Kagome insists that she is just like me." He gave a smirk and looked back at his mother. "Well if that's true then I'm in for it." Everyone chuckled a little.  
"Here, come in here." She stopped at a wooden door and slowly opened the door to let everyone in. Inuyasha looked around. There was a large bed off to the right, and on the left was a table with chairs around it, behind it was a small desk. Inuyasha's father walked over to the bed and gently laid Kagome down. He stood and moved to the side as Inuyasha walked over and slowly laid Toshiro on one side of Kagome and Izayoi on the other, they both immediately cuddled in closer to their mother. Inuyasha covered them and walked over to the others who had taken seats at the table. Izayoi sat in front of the desk with her husband to her left and Toshio next to him. Inuyasha took a seat between his mother and uncle.


	7. Saying Good-Bye

Chapter 7

"Inuyasha, what are their names?" Izayoi asked. She was still wondering about the little girl. He looked up at his mother and smiled  
"Kagome is my mate, Toshiro is my son and…" He stopped and looked at the three lying on the bed. Izayoi wounded what was going on. Before she could ask he spoke. "Alright, come on. Come over here and leave them sleep." Everyone turned to look as the little girl sat up and smiled.  
"How you know it me?" She asked slowly and carefully getting out of the bed without waking her brother and mother.   
Inuyasha smirked. Everyone looked at him, his father and uncle had an idea but even they didn't know how he knew which one. It was like Inuyasha read their minds when he spoke. "You're the only one that would try to fool me. Your mother learned that doesn't work a long time ago." Inuyasha smirked at how many times Kagome had tried that. "Come over here." He said and opened his arms to gather her up into his lap. He looked at his mother when his daughter had settled. "And this is the trouble maker." He looked down at her, "Tell your grandmother who you are." He smiled as her face brightened and she moved her brown eyes over her grandmother.   
"I Izayoi!" She screeched and giggled as she looked up at her father. Inuyasha's mother looked at her son shocked.  
"You named her after me?" She was almost in tears as she watched her son nod.  
"Well Kagome did. She said she wanted to name her after someone special, and she said she couldn't-"Inuyasha was cut off by another voice and everyone turned to look.  
"Think of any one that was as special as the woman who brought Inuyasha into the world." Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and his family. Little Izayoi jumped down off Inuyasha's lap and ran to her mother. Kagome bent down and picked her daughter up, and sat in the chair next to Inuyasha.  
"You okay?" He asked her watching closely. She smiled and nodded. "I know how you get when you train with Kaede." He looked at her for a moment. "You need to get back to Kaede, especially after that fight." He glanced down at her belly that was slightly larger; he wanted to make sure that she and the baby were alright. Kagome nodded knowing what Inuyasha was getting at.  
"Inuyasha, who were those other people you told us about?" His uncle asked.   
"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?" Toshio nodded. "Well they are very good friends."  
"Inuyasha, tell the whole story." Kagome said then looked at the others. "We met Shippo first he is an orphaned kit. Inuyasha took care of the demon brothers who killed Shippo's parents, and he joined us on our journey. Then it was Miroku, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and was almost killed on several occasions. His grandfather had a curse put on him and he had a wind tunnel in him hand that would suck everything up until the evil demon was defeated. Sango is a demon slayer, she and her brother are the last ones, and the evil demon Naraku destroyed her entire village. Her and her demon cat, Kirara, joined us too. Now that Naraku was destroyed, we all live in Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango got married and had three kids, but I didn't get to see any of it." She was sad that she didn't get to be with Sango through the births of her children and she was upset that she missed the wedding.  
"Why didn't you get to see any of it?" Izayoi asked. Kagome tried to look a little happier but the question made her feel a little sadder.  
"She was in her era. She's from the future, and we could travel back and forth through the bone eaters well but since the jewel is gone, she can't go back."  
"What was the journey you spoke of?" Asked Toshio as he looked at Kagome.  
"Inuyasha and I started the journey because I had the sacred jewel of four souls and it broke so we had to find all the pieces and put it back together." Kagome explained.  
"Yeah, I had to help her fix what she broke." Inuyasha said. Everyone turned to look at him and Kagome gave him a look to show she was not happy. "What? It was your brilliant idea to put the crow foot on your arrow and shoot it." He just didn't know when to be quiet.  
"Inuyasha," She said in the sweetest voice she could. He knew what that meant for him.  
"Hey I was only trying to explain." He tried to talk his way out of being sat. It didn't seem to work though.  
"Sit." Kagome said and looked away from Inuyasha as he plummeted to the floor and landed with a thud. Inuyasha's family looked back and forth between the two. Little Izayoi began to giggle and laugh at her father on the floor.   
"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Toshio as he stood slightly to look over the table at his nephew. Kagome nodded and explained to them what it was.  
"Kaede had beads put around his neck the first time we met because he tried to kill everything in front of him. Plus he was very rude to her, but anyway I am the only one that has the power to do this, it is a word that controls his spirit. So when he would get out of control I would say it and everything would be ok." Inuyasha was still waiting to get back up.  
"Yeah well you forget that you aren't the only one with the power, Shiro can do it too, which reminds me I have to get that stupid monk back. And you also forgot that you have sat me I don't know how many times for no reason." He was still on the ground waiting.   
"Why haven't you gotten up yet?" Asked Toshio as he watched the little girl get off her mother's lap and walk over to her brother. Inuyasha at that point sat up and got back of his chair.   
"Leave your brother alone." He said, she stopped in her tracks and turned to run back to him and sit on his lap. Then he turned to his uncle. "It's a spell, and every time she says it, it lasts for five minutes." He picked his daughter up and put her on his lap; she giggled and looked up at him.  
"Papa, I wanna play with Hanna and Haruko. When play?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who shrugged. He looked back down into the brown eye he adored.   
"I don't know Senshi." He simply told her. Toshiro sat up and looked around, he saw his mother sitting at the table and ran to her.  
"Mama." He said tugging on the bottom of her kimono. She looked down to see what he wanted. "Up, mama. Peas?" He asked with his little smile. She leaned down and picked him up and placed him on her lap. The family sat and talked. Inuyasha's father didn't say very much, neither did his uncle. They sat and listened and watched. Much time passed and Inuyasha looked down at the small girl in his arms who hadn't moved for a while to find her sound asleep. Toshiro was the same way in his mother's arms.  
"They are adorable." Izayoi said watching her grandchildren sleep with a smile on her face. She turned to her husband to see he was looking also. "They remind me of Inuyasha when he was a child." She told him. He looked at her and nodded. There was something about the two children that intrigued him.   
"How old are they?" He asked Inuyasha. He sat in his chair and didn't move; he spoke very little but listened to everything that was going on.   
"They just turned two not that long ago." He replied looking at the little girl.  
"Old enough to start learning the techniques." The demon lord said looking at the parents of the twins. Kagome looked at the little boy, that was her baby she didn't want him or his sister to train that meant that they would fight and could get hurt. Inuyasha glanced at his mate. Kagome and Inuyasha had talked about this many times, Inuyasha was to start their training but take it very slow and easy, they were just children after all. Inuyasha agreed to the terms and he took the twins out and started their long training.   
"Yeah, already started that. Kagome doesn't like it that much, they are only two, but they need to learn sooner or later." Inuyasha replied for both parents, while Kagome nodded in agreement. "We better start getting back, Sango and Miroku are probably worried." He glanced at Kagome "And the girls are probably out of control and driving them nuts." He chuckled and stood up careful not to wake the sleeping girl, and Kagome did the same trying hard not to wake the little boy in her arms. Inuyasha's family members stood and walked with them as they walked to the gate to leave, Kagome wanted to say goodbye to her family before they left so instead of leaving from the castle they walked out to meet her family at the gate.   
"Kagome!" Kaorii yelled as he ran to her. "We heard of all the commotion, are you alright?" He asked slowing down to now walk up to meet her, not realizing she was carrying something.   
Kagome turned at the sound of her name being called, to find her family coming to her. When her relatives came to a stop in front of her she answered the questions. "I'm fine. Compared to the things I've been involved in, that was nothing." She smiled at them then looked at Inuyasha who was still talking with his mother. With the new smells in the air the twins started to wake up.   
Toshiro looked up at his mother then over to the three new people. "Mama, who they?" He asked getting her attention. His ears lay back against his head, and he started to growl deep in his chest, while his fangs slipped over his lip. His sister woke up soon after. She heard him growl at the same time Inuyasha did. He turned to see Toshiro growling at Kagome's family then little Izayoi started but hers was slightly louder. The way she sat in her father's arms was the same way her brother sat in their mother's.   
"Shiro, stop." She said sternly. "They are family." She looked up at her family. "Dad, Aunt Ran, Uncle Mario. This is my son, Toshiro. Toshiro this is your grandfather and great aunt and uncle." Inuyasha took a step forward to stand at her side, followed by his family. Kagome smiled as she looked to Inuyasha who was now growling at his daughter.  
"Stop, now. You heard your mother." He said looking at her, but he couldn't keep growling and acting stern with her, as soon as she turned her big brown eyes to look up at him.   
"And this would be the little girl I was telling you about. Her name is Izayoi." She smiled and looked at her daughter. "She's probably the one you saw causing a problem for the man that was carrying her. After all she does take after her father." She said with a large smile across her face.   
"Hey, I am not like that. If anything she got her attitude from you." Inuyasha said looking at his mate who laughed and turned back to her speechless family. They were still staring at the twins.   
"You mean….?" Asked Ran, she was so stunned that she couldn't finish her question, but Kaorii did for her.  
"You mean that they are yours and… and his, the lord and lady's son?" His eyes were wide and he looked from the children to Inuyasha and back. Kagome giggled and nodded  
"Yeah, I don't know anyone else that they could have gotten those adorable ears from." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his mate's comment.   
"Adorable my ass." He said under his breath so no one could hear him, but his father and uncle caught it and smiled.  
"We better get going; you need to get back to Hanna and Haruko. They have to have nearly killed Sango and Miroku by now." She smiled at the thought of what it might look like when they got back. "Here give me her." Inuyasha nodded and handed her little Izayoi, and slide his sword out of its sheath. Kagome shifted the twins around until they were each on each hip.   
"Inuyasha I don't want to see you back here, understand? The same goes for your mate and pups." Inuyasha's father told him. Inuyasha was slightly confused by the terms he used but figured it was demon terms for his children already knowing mate was what everyone was using for him and Kagome. "And train them, teach your son how to wield Tetsaiga, he'll someday inherit it." He told his son, but got a laugh in return.   
"Nah, Shiro is too much like Kagome, if anyone gets this thing it will be Izayoi. She can beat the living shit out of anything, she's not afraid of anything." He smiled and glanced at Kagome holding the twins. She had walked up to say her goodbyes and heard him.  
"So Inuyasha, didn't I tell you she was just like you?" Kagome looked at him not really waiting for a replay as he turned and looked at his mother. Kagome looked at her father- in-law. "Thank you for everything."  
He smiled at his daughter-in-law. "It is I who should be thanking you. You have saved us all the great amount of trouble to get rid of the problems we have been having for years." He looked over at his wife and son talking then back at her with the twins. "I should also thank you for helping our son. You made him very happy and proved that the world was wrong about him. Take care of the pups and yourself especially, since you are with- pup." He smiled down at her one last time. "Take care of my granddaughter and grandsons." He said and walked back to his wife.  
'Did he just say grandsons? It's going to be a boy? How could he…? She trailed off as Izayoi, her husband and Inuyasha walked back over.   
"Goodbye, thank you for helping my son." She smiled at her as they watched as Inuyasha walked passed them and swung his sword in one fluid motion. He turned to look at Kagome. "Take care of him, and my grandchildren. Don't forget to take care of yourself too."  
"I will." Inuyasha had come to stand at her side and took Izayoi from her.   
"Kagome, it's time to go." He told her "Goodbye." He said before walking over to the rip he had made.  
"Goodbye." Kagome said to everyone. As she and Inuyasha turned to walk into the rip, Toshiro and Izayoi turned to look back and yelled back.  
"Bye-bye gamma and gampas!" Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at their children and stepped into the rip and were gone. Izayoi had tears streaming slowly down her cheeks when she heard the two little voices yell. The demon lord wrapped his arm around his wife and stood there watching where their son had just been with his family. Kaorii stood there also watching where they had just been, Ran and Mario stood to either side of him with small smiles on their faces.  
"Well we know she is doing well and is happy, and that she will be fine, especially if she is with him." Ran said to her brother. Kaorii smiled and nodded and the three turned to leave but were stopped.  
"You are my son's mate's family, are you not?" asked Izayoi. She walked towards them as they turned and nodded. They didn't know what to do; the lady was actually talking to them. "Why don't you come in and we can speak, there is still much we don't know about Kagome and I am sure there is much that you have not heard about our son." The three of them nodded and followed the king queen and the king's brother into the castle.


	8. A New Arrival

Chapter 8

It had been four months since Kagome and Inuyasha came back from the afterlife. Toshiro and Izayoi were playing tag with their cousins Hanna and Haruko and Kanno and their older brother Shippo, who had come home to celebrate Hanna and Haruko's sixth birthday. Kagome sat on the porch of Kaede's hut watching the children run around. She was now five month pregnant and very large. Inuyasha thought that it might be a human, but Kagome didn't believe him. He had figured out that it would be a boy, he was happy no matter what it was. Sango walked over to her friend and sat with her.  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
"As good as I can at five months. I feel like I'm going to burst." She giggled. Kagome couldn't wait till the baby was born, 'It shouldn't take much longer' She thought and smiled at the children running around. The girls had ganged up on Toshiro and tackled him with Kanno landing on top of the pile. Kagome and Sango gasped at what happened. Kagome got up with some help from Sango and they ran over to see if Toshiro was alright.  
"Girls off now." Commanded Sango. Kanno looked at his mother and shied away as he watched the girls get off of Toshiro. Once off Kagome bent, to the best of her ability, and picked him up. He was crying and had dirt all over his face, he was bleeding from his nose and his lip was split. Kagome took a small cloth out of her kimono and started to clean her son off as Sango looked at the girls and Kanno. "What were you thinking tackling him like that?" She demanded the girls to answer. Each one of the children looked at her sorrowfully, except Izayoi who crossed her arms over her chest and turned up her nose in a very Inuyasha like way.   
Kagome looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Izayoi why would you do this to your brother?" She got the famous 'Feh' and she turned to walk away. Sango had grabbed a hold of her before she could go anywhere." Sango will you take her inside for me, I'm going to take him to the river to get some water, and clean him up a little more." Sango nodded and told her daughters and son to get inside. "Izayoi, you go inside and stay there understand?" Kagome told her daughter sternly then turned to Toshiro.  
"Mama, my lip hurts." He said as another tear rolled down his cheek.   
"I know sweetie. Come on; let's go get you all cleaned up." She smiled and took his hand in hers and started for the river.   
Inuyasha jumped out of a tree to land in front of Kaede's hut. He was worried he had smelled tears and Toshiro's blood. He walked inside to see Sango sitting by the door watching the three children sit quietly. Hanna, Haruko and Kanno sat looking at the floor while Izayoi sat looking for a way out. When she saw her father she jumped up and ran to him, only to be stopped by Sango yelling at her.  
"Go sit back down." She told her, Izayoi glared at her aunt and went and sat as her father looked at Sango for some information. "They decided to tackle Toshiro so hard that he was hurt. Your daughter started to idea and is almost as stubborn as you, Inuyasha." She said the last part with a smile at her friend. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.  
"Where's Kagome and Toshiro?" He said as he glanced at his daughter who was now starting to look at the ground like the other three.   
"Kagome took him to the river to clean him up a bit, he had some blood and dirt on him." Inuyasha nodded and looked at the four children sitting there.  
"Izayoi" her ears perked up and she looked at her father, but as soon as she looked at him she could tell he was mad and her ears went down flat to her skull. "Come." He said as he looked at Sango and nodded his thanks. As Izayoi slowly walked up to him he turned and walked out of the door to leave Sango to punish her children. He looked at his daughter with her head down cast and ears flat to her head. "Izayoi." She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes that killed Inuyasha inside as he looked at her. "Why did you hurt your brother?" He asked and watched as she put her head back down before answering.  
"I was just playin' papa." She said quietly then turned back to him with anger in her eyes. "It's not my fault if he gets hurt. He's such a baby." She crossed her arm and looked the opposite way of her father.   
Inuyasha shook his head. "Listen, just because you take after me for the most part doesn't mean you should act like me all the time. You are better at something's than your brother yes, but he is also better at things you aren't." He glanced sideways to see her looking straight ahead, arms still crossed. "Izayoi listen," He stopped and knelt in front of her. "I don't tell people a lot of things because I want to look tough but really, I would have loved to have a brother, and known my father. You are lucky enough to have both and have a mother who will stay with you forever, don't take it for granted." She looked into his eyes then down at the ground.  
"What do you mean papa? You have uncle sess…. Sess. Sessho…fluffy. Isn't he your brother?" She looked back up at him innocently. He smiled.   
"Yes he is, maybe I'll tell you the story sometime, but first you need to say you're sorry to you brother. Now come on." He stood back up as she nodded and started to walk beside him again and reached up and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha looked at her a smiled as they came up to the river Kagome was sitting beside with Toshiro sitting next to her. "Kagome." He said as he came up behind her, and made her jump. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing there holding Izayoi's hand. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha asking a silent question and as if he heard he nodded and looked at his daughter. "Don't you have something to say to your brother, Izayoi?" He let go of her hand and knelt down behind Kagome. Izayoi nodded and took a step towards her brother.   
"I…. I'm…." She looked at her parents then at her brother. "Shiro, I'm….. Sorry." She said and looked away. Toshiro smiled and tackled his sister hugging her and smiling. Izayoi and Toshiro smiled at each other and looked at their parents laughing.  
Kagome looked at her husband and smiled. "She truly is your daughter." He looked back at her and nodded with a smile. "Alright you two come on, let's get back to Kaede's." The twins smiled and jumped up and started to run off towards the hut.  
"Oye, you two don't go running ahead!" Inuyasha yelled after them then stood and helped Kagome stand.  
"I'm glad you came, I wouldn't have been able to get up." She laughed and got a chuckle out of Inuyasha as he stood in front of her, holding her waist. "She is just like you, you know." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips before responding.  
"Yeah, and Toshiro is just like you." He took her hand as the couple started to follow their children as they called to them, telling them they were too slow. "How ya feeling?" He said as he glanced at her.  
"As well as I can. I was telling Sango, I feel like I'm going to burst if it takes much longer." She told him then laid her head on his shoulder as they made their way back to the village.  
"I had a talk with her; I don't think she is going to do anything like that again." He told her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"She listens to you a lot more than me. She really loves you." She laid her head back down on his shoulder. He shifted and picked her up bridal style for the rest of the walk home.   
"She loves you too, beside you got Toshiro on your side." He smiled as they came upon Kaede's hut and he let her down. They walked in hand in hand smiling. Hanna and Haruko were sitting with Toshiro and Izayoi laughing as Kanno was sleeping in the other room. Sango and Miroku sat with their backs to the wall as they talked. Inuyasha looked over at Izayoi and Toshiro as they started to argue. "Oye, stop it." They looked at him then went back to talking with their cousins. Kagome sat next to Sango and Inuyasha sat next to her.   
"She seems better." Sango said talking about Izayoi.  
"Yeah, Inuyasha took care of it." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked over at his daughter, then back at Kagome and their friends. As they sat there Kagome started to feel a little pressure on her belly but thought nothing of it. When she went into labor with the twins there was pain almost immediately, so she wasn't so worried. As the night wore on and Kaede came back and Shippo sat and showed off his magic to the children, Kagome begin to feel achy.  
"Inuyasha." He looked at her wondering what was wrong, he had smelled it for a little while now and was starting to get worried. "Why don't you and Miroku take the kids for a walk or something, they don't seem to like being cooped up in the hut." She said glancing over at the children who were looking anxious to get out. He looked at her confused.  
"Why?" He asked Kagome just shrugged and turned to look at Sango. He sighed and looked at the monk. "You up to it Miroku?" Miroku nodded hesitantly when he glanced at the children "Hey, at least we got Shippo to help this time." Inuyasha smiled. "Alright, come on. Let's go for a walk." Inuyasha said to the kids and stood up, as did Miroku. After a little while of the women talking Kagome suddenly grabbed Sango's hand. The demon exterminator looked at her friend, confused.  
"Sango, I think the baby's coming." She said just before a hard contraction.   
"I'll go get Inuyasha and tell him to come back." She stood to leave but stopped when Kagome held her hand.   
"Sango stay with me please. He'll come soon enough." Kagome said and squeezed her sister's hand again.  
"Alright, just breathe. I'm going to get Kaede" Sango said as she stood to walk outside. They both walked back into the hut. Kagome saw them and as Sango sat next to her she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Sango, is he back?" She asked worriedly. When Sango shook her head she nodded and breathed her way through another contraction.

________________________________________________________________________  
"Girls don't run so far ahead." Miroku called to the three little girls. The twin girls stopped and looked at their father while the other little girl ran and jumped into a tree. Toshiro and Shippo walked next to Inuyasha and Miroku. Toshiro held his father's hand and watched as his sister climbed a tree. Inuyasha saw what she was doing and called out to her but it was too late. She was too high and couldn't get down. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed as Shippo chuckled and Miroku caught up to his daughters.   
"Shippo watch Shiro for a minute." He said as he went off to get her out of the tree. Once he got her, he started to make his way down. She clutched onto him as if he were going to disappear if she let go. Once on the ground he walked over to Shippo and Toshiro who now stood with Miroku and his two girls. He set Izayoi down on the ground. "No more climbing. Understand?" He told her more than asked her, she nodded and went back to playing with the girls and Toshiro went back to holding his hand.   
"She is just like you Inuyasha; she is stubborn and does what she wants when she wants no matter what." Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha glared at him for a moment before the smell of Kagome's blood reached his nose. He turned to Shippo whose eyes were wide. "What? What's going on?" Miroku was confused, why they were looking at each other like that. He took a glance at Toshiro and Izayoi.  
"Mama!" Toshiro shouted and started to run towards the village with his father, sister and older brother, not far behind. Miroku stood there for a moment then took each of his girls in each arm and ran as fast as he could back to the village.  
__  
"Kaede!" Inuyasha shouted as he came close to the hut. He could smell the horrible stench of blood and sweat; he could hear the cries from Kagome. The twins started to walk forward but were stopped when Inuyasha and Shippo gabbed them.  
"Papa, mama's hurt!" Toshiro yelled and squirmed in his father's arms. Sango walked out of the door.  
"She's in labor, it won't be much-" She was cut off by Kaede calling for her to go back in. Inuyasha stood there and stared at the hut. Toshiro and Izayoi turned to look at their father, confused. Even their big brother was just staring intently at the hut.   
"Shiro, Izayoi, go play with Hanna, Haruko and Kanno" Shippo said as he left Izayoi go slowly and Inuyasha did the same before sitting hard on the ground still starring at the hut. Shippo and Miroku sat to either side of him. Miroku sat with his eyes closed paying, while Inuyasha and Shippo were left to stare. Suddenly there was a horrible cry from Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and the twin stared at the hut afraid. The twins had no idea what was going on and then they heard their mother scream and they were afraid, so they ran to their father and brother.   
"Shippo, what's going on?" Toshiro asked with a shaky voice, and then heard a tiny scream that was unfamiliar to their ears. Shippo looked at Inuyasha as they both smiled.   
"You are about to meet you new baby brother." Shippo said as he, Inuyasha and Miroku all stood. Sango came walking out of the hut with a small bundle in her arms. She walked up to Inuyasha and passed it on to him.  
"Kagome is resting, so I figured I would bring him out here for you." She smiled as Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist. Inuyasha looked down at the tiny face. He had calmed down as soon as he was handed to his father. The baby had his father's silver hair, and golden eyes. There was a small purple mark on each cheek. His ears stood straight up as he stared at his father with his big golden eyes. Inuyasha smiled and shifted so that Miroku and Shippo could see.  
"Papa, I wanta see." Izayoi complained. Inuyasha looked at his daughter and smiled as he knelt down to show the twin and Miroku and Sango's children.  
"See, this is your little brother." Shippo said to the twins as they stared to the baby, not knowing what to do. Shippo watched as the baby turned to him and his little brother and sister and smiled. "He knows who we are." Kaede slowly walked out of the hut. Inuyasha saw her and waited to hear from her.   
"Kagome is resting. She said for ye to name him." She looked at the little family sitting on the ground. "So what will it be?" She asked.  
Inuyasha looked down at the baby, he hadn't thought of any names and now he had to hurry and think of one, then it came to him, the boy had silver hair, and yellow gold eyes. "Taji." He almost whispered. "Can I go in?" He asked the old woman, she nodded to him. Inuyasha looked at Shippo who nodded and took Taji from him. The baby looked like he was about to cry but then cuddled closer to Shippo's haori and fell asleep.  
"At least this one likes me." He laughed as the twins looked at him confused. Inuyasha went as fast as he could to see Kagome. When he walked into the hut he saw Kagome laying off to the left. He went over to her slowly and knelt by her side.  
"Kagome." He whispered grabbing hold of her hand. She stirred and her brown eyes fluttered open to look at him.  
"Inuyasha." She whispered and looked at him with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled and bent down to kiss her. "How is the baby?" She asked worried.  
"He's fine, Shippo has him, from the sounds of it, I think he doesn't mind letting Shippo hold him." He told her. "His name is Taji, what do you think?"   
"I think it is perfect." She smiled up at her husband. "He looks just like you. I wonder why he has the marks on his cheeks, but he still looks like you." Inuyasha smiled and shrugged.  
"Who cares, he's perfect." He was happy that his mate and son had done well and were recovering. "Go to sleep now." Once she was asleep he sat there for a moment then went back out to his children and friends. "How is he?" He asked Shippo who was now sitting and leaning against a tree. The twins were on either side cuddled up to their brother sleeping, Taji was in his big brother's arms sleeping soundly.   
"He's fine. I think he actually likes me." Shippo told him smiling. Inuyasha walked over to sit next to him and look at the sleeping child. Izayoi woke up long enough to realize her father sat next to her and crawled over into his lap. "He kinda looks like you when you change." Shippo said looking from the baby up to Inuyasha who nodded.  
"Yeah, he does. Kagome noticed that too." Inuyasha was rubbing his daughter's ears smiling. Izayoi started to purr and cuddled closer to him. Miroku held his two girls on his lap while Sango held Kanno; all three of the children were asleep. Kaede had left to help some villagers who weren't feeling very well.   
"He's adorable, Inuyasha." Sango said smiling at him. Inuyasha looked up and smiled back. Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other quickly, Izayoi and Toshiro stood up quickly and looked at their father and brother, it was a scent they knew from when they were very small. Inuyasha took Taji from Shippo and looked at Sango. "What is it?"  
"Koga. Take the kids inside for now. I don't want them getting… mad" Sango smiled as she took Taji, while Miroku gathered all the children and the small group walked into the hut to see Kagome sitting up.   
"What's going on?" She asked as the twins ran to her crying.  
"Mama, mama! Papa and bother, they, they…" Toshiro screamed into his mother's side. Izayoi was on the other side crying and trying to finish what her brother was saying.  
"Mama, I smell something and…. And … and papa and brother are gonna die!" she cried into her mother's side. Kagome looked up at Miroku and Sango.  
"Koga." Stated Sango as she walked over to her sister. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. She slowly stood up with the help of Miroku and Sango.  
"I want you two to stay here okay?" She said looking at the twins and was handing Taji over to Sango when the twins attached themselves to her legs.  
"Mama, no go! You die too!" Screeched Toshiro. Izayoi held tight crying.  
"Come on, if I don't go out there it isn't going to be me or your brother or your father who is killed. Now come on you need to stay and take care of your brother while I go see what is going on." They looked at her then at each other and slow released their mother's legs. Kagome turned and made her way out of the hut slowly.   
__  
"Mutt face, where's Kagome?" Koga asked as he stopped in front of Inuyasha.  
"That's none of your business, ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha said   
"If something happened to her, you'll be sorry. Where is she? I can smell her blood."   
"Back off wolf." Inuyasha said getting irritated. Before he had a chance to attack Koga looked behind him and watched as Kagome made it to Inuyasha's side slowly. He could see she was in pain and he looked back at Inuyasha.  
"What did you let happen to her? You were supposed to protect her dog shit!" Koga yelled. Before Inuyasha could speak Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm to steady her. Inuyasha saw her struggling and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up.  
"Koga, stop." She said as she rolled her eyes "I'm fine. What do you need?"  
"Ayame is close to her due date. She wants to know if you and Sango would be able to come again." He told her  
"Of course." She told him.   
"Thanks, Ayame would kill me if you couldn't make it." He smiled and hugged her. Out of nowhere screams came from two small children.  
"Stay away from mama!" They screamed in unison.   
"Get back here!" Yelled Miroku from behind them, before they knew what was going on, Inuyasha and Shippo picked them up and held them  
"Let me go, mama, gonna die!" Screamed Toshiro, thrashing around in Shippo's arms. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at the twins and then at each other.  
"Yeah, let go. Gotta save mama!" Izayoi yelled. Kagome turned to see the two struggling in their father and brother's arms and smiled. "Papa, she gonna die." Izayoi whined to her father. Inuyasha smirked.  
"She's not gonna die. Now calm down." He told her. Immediately they stopped thrashing and she turned to look at her father who smirked at her. "Where did you get a silly idea like that?" He asked as he turned her in his arms to rest to his side.   
"You and brother gonna fight and mama come out too. Papa, don't die!" She said and grabbed around his neck and held tight. Kagome had made her way over and took Toshiro from Shippo, who gladly handed him over after being kicked in the stomach three times.  
"He does take after you after all Inuyasha." Shippo laughed holding his stomach.   
"Shiro, don't worry. I'm ok see?" She held him close and took a step to stand by Inuyasha's side  
"You two have gotten so big." Koga smiled at the twins  
"Who that mama?" Toshiro asked eyeing Koga.  
"That is Koga. He's a wolf demon. He's a very good friend, the last time he saw you two was when you were very little." She explained to her children as they looked at him. Inuyasha spoke next.  
"But you can call him a mangy wolf." His daughter looked at him then back the new person. Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha for his comment when she heard Izayoi speak.  
"Hi mangy wolf, I Izayoi." She said in as a matter of fact tone of voice. Inuyasha chuckled but soon stopped as he glanced at Kagome. She had put Toshiro on the ground and held his hand, when she didn't feel right. Inuyasha glanced at her to see her face turn white. He put Izayoi on the ground as fast as he could. Toshiro let go of his mother and held onto Shippo's leg. Inuyasha caught her as she fell and picked her up to take her inside.   
Sango and Miroku looked at him as he carried the unconscious Kagome into the hut and laid her down on her cot.  
"What happened?" Koga said walking over to them. Shippo had taken off to get Kaede as fast as he could. Koga looked up at Inuyasha, Sango rushed over still holding Taji in one arm, followed by Miroku.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked the twins started to cry when they saw their mother on her bed. As if on cue Taji started to wail and Inuyasha took him from Sango and held him close and hugged the twins as he explained.  
"She just went white and passed out. What the hell was she doing out there? She isn't supposed to be up for at least another day." Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.  
"The twins told her that Koga came and she wanted to make sure there were no problems" Sango explained, while Miroku took the children into the other room.   
"What happened to her?" Koga asked .Inuyasha looked at him "Why should she not have been up?" Before any answers could be said Taji screamed   
"Inuyasha, he's probably hungry." She took him, he nodded coming to the same conclusion.   
"She just gave birth less than two hours ago, and she got up and started to walk around." Sango told Koga as they went into the other room and outside. It slowly sank in, the infant who would only calm down when Inuyasha held him, Sango saying she just gave birth. Koga was starring at the ground thinking when he was torn from his thoughts by Inuyasha who had come into the other room with Shippo.  
"You can stay if you really want to, I guess. Kaede is taking a look at her now." Inuyasha said gruffly. Koga noticed he was carrying the infant again and the twins never left his side. He looked back at the bundle Inuyasha held, curious to see it. "Do you want to see him?" Inuyasha said quietly as he walked over to a tree to sit at its base. Koga nodded and walked over to sit in front of Inuyasha. Taji lay in the center of his father's crossed legs and each twin sat on either side with their head laying on his legs. Inuyasha uncovered the baby enough so that Koga could see his silver hair and the purple marks on each cheek. "His name is Taji." Inuyasha told him them watched as his gaze fell to the twins who were now asleep. he smiled and stroked each of the twins hair.  
"She looks like Kagome." was all Koga said before Kaede walked out to join them. Inuyasha looked up at the old miko, he didn't want to stand and wake the three children.  
"She will be fine, it took a toll on her, for her to be up and moving around so soon after have a hanyou child." She told Inuyasha, who nodded. He decided to stay where he was to let the twins take their nap and let Kagome rest. Miroku and Sango stood.  
"We're going to take the kids home, we'll see you later." Sango said as she walked over to Inuyasha and kissed the twins and the baby goodbye, and then they left. Shippo sat next to Toshiro, and watched Inuyasha and Koga. Kaede looked at the bunch and walked back into the hut to tend to Kagome.  
"So your just gonna sit here?" Koga asked.  
"Kagome needs rest and the twins are asleep. As long as Taji is fine I'm not waking any of them." He explained   
"Papa?" Izayoi said sleepily rubbing her eyes and looking up at her father.  
Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, Koga was stunned. Inuyasha had just smiled; it was an actual smile too.   
"What is it, Senshi?" He said softly, pushing a stained hair out of her face. Koga was surprised to see the half dog demon acting as he was.  
"Is mama gonna be ok? She didn't look good, and she smelled funny." She said the last part wrinkling her little nose. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.  
"She'll be fine. She just isn't felling very good after she had your brother." He explained. He had smelled her too, it was of complete exhaustion not sickness. To Inuyasha's surprise Koga spoke to the little girl.  
"Your mama, is the strongest person I know. She will be fine." He smiled at the small child as her face lit up and she looked to her father.  
"Even stronger than you papa? Is it true papa?" She asked happily. Inuyasha sighed then nodded.  
"Yeah, she is. She doesn't look it but she is stronger than me or any one else. Now go back to sleep, ok?" She nodded and laid her head back down on his leg and drifted off to sleep with her father smoothing her hair. Koga watched Inuyasha's signs of affection and couldn't believe his eyes. The Inuyasha he knew would have never held children so tenderly, and shown affection towards anyone. This was truly a whole new Inuyasha. He had grown up.  
"You know dog turd, you really have changed." Koga told him. Inuyasha looked at the wolf from the corner of his eye. Koga smirked as he watched Inuyasha place a hand on the twins and scratch behind their ears. "I would have never guessed there was this side of you." He looked Inuyasha in the eye. "You have Kagome and have pups with her." He paused and looked at the children and back at Inuyasha. "I can't believe she chose you." He laughed. He was joking and Inuyasha knew that, after Kagome talked to him, he was certain that Koga was joking. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, Koga was complementing him.  
Taji started to stir and Inuyasha watched as two golden eyes opened up to look at him. He smiled down at his son who was making faces back, his little silver dog ears turning every which way. Koga looked over at him and saw him open his eyes. "He looks like you, Inuyasha." Koga said quietly. The triangles on the top of Taji's head moved to hear him. He started to move around and Inuyasha opened the blanket up a little more so that he could see Taji's hands. He left the blanket loose so he could kick and move around. He started to coo and laugh. Inuyasha smiled as he played with the little hands with claws on the ends.   
"Papa, can I touch him?" Toshiro asked rubbing the leftover of sleep out of his eyes. Inuyasha looked down to see Izayoi doing the same thing and smirked a little.  
"Yes, but be careful." He told them as they smiled. Izayoi grabbed his hand and was playing like her father was doing a moment before. Taji started to fuss, and Toshiro reached over and started to rub the little ear. The infant slowly calmed down and fell back to sleep.  
"How did you know to do that?" asked Koga. Toshiro looked up and smiled.   
"Mama always rubs my ears when I'm sad, and it makes it all better." He looked at his father "Right papa? She rubs your ears and you all better." Inuyasha tried to hide a blush that slowly crept its way up his face. Toshiro looked at his sister. "Mama makes everything all better, right?"   
"Yep, but papa does it better." She said back to her brother who didn't like her answer.  
"Nut uh." He said  
"Uh huh"  
"Nut uh"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Nut uh!" They started to yell at each other, Koga looked up at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and sighed before stopping the argument.  
"Alright you two, stop it." He said sternly, Taji started to fuss again and then cry. "Why don't we go see how your mama's doing?" He said as he stood up. "But you have to be real quiet." He told them as he calmed Taji. Shippo stood up laughing and grabbing hold of the twins' hands. Inuyasha turned to Koga. "You can come in for a few minutes if you want."  
"Why are you being like this? You are never so inviting." He asked Inuyasha who turned to look him in the eye.  
"Because it's what Kagome wants." He said simply before having Izayoi run into his leg.  
"Brother said to tell you, papa. Mama up!" She yelled and laughed as she ran back into the hut. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.  
"Are they both always like that?" Koga asked following Inuyasha into the hut.  
"Arguing yes but normally, Shiro is almost exactly like Kagome and Izayoi, well she's a different story all together. She is…. A handful at times." He said as they entered to see Kagome sitting up in bed talking and laughing with the twins.


	9. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 9

Kagome looked up at Koga and Inuyasha carrying Taji as they entered the hut. She looked much better, her color was back and she had her bright smile back. The twins were sitting with her telling her about what they did while they waited for her to wake up. Taji began to fuss again, and Kagome looked at the infant in Inuyasha's arms and smiled.  
"Here let me have him." Kagome said reaching out her arms as Inuyasha came to sit by her side.   
"He's hungry." Inuyasha told her, she nodded to him as Shippo stood.  
"Hey why don't we go outside? I'm sure there are plenty of village kids who wanta play." He told the twins, realizing that in order for Taji to eat they had to leave. The twins jumped up and ran out of the hut. Shippo followed behind but not without Kagome giving him a thankful smile and asking him to keep a close eye on them. Koga, also understanding, rose and left with them. Although he was not leaving to go back to his own den he would speak with Shippo to see what was going on with Inuyasha, while he waited to speak with Kagome.  
Once they had left Kagome looked at Inuyasha who still sat at her side.  
"How do you feel?" He asked softly. She smiled at him before answering.  
"A little tired but other than that I feel alright." She glanced down at the baby as he begins to suckle, and then back at Inuyasha. "It seems that you and Koga are getting along well."  
"Yeah, well when you passed out and everything and I figured it would be what you wanted. I can always take care of him later." He said the last part with a smirk. Kagome looked at him and smiled.  
"Thank you for doing that. You have really changed." She looked back down at the baby who was happily eating. "So you named him Taji?" Inuyasha nodded and they sat as the baby ate.

____________________________________________________________________  
"Brother, no one wants to play." Toshiro said with a frown on his face. Shippo had been walking not too far behind them with Koga who was asking about Inuyasha.  
"Shiro lets go play ball." Izayoi called from under a large tree with a small brown colored ball in her tiny hands. Shippo smiled and nodded to Toshiro who turned and ran to his sister.   
Shippo turned back to Koga. "Well when Kagome came back he really changed. Then they mated and the twins came, he has been soft ever since." Shippo laughed. "He loves them with all his heart." Shippo was watching the twins throw the ball back and forth.   
"He just seems very different. There is something strange about it. I knew he has always loved Kagome but he would never act the way he did today. He acted different than the last time I saw him, when the twins were born." Koga was confused and wanted to know what was going on. Shippo smiled and looked at the wolf demon.  
"Inuyasha has grown up, especially since the last little incident."  
"What little incident?" Koga asked confused. Shippo turned and chuckled before turning back to the twins.  
"About four months ago there were two Inu demons that came and fought Kagome and Inuyasha. They were trying to get rid of them and the twins, as Inuyasha was holding the one off the other one tried to take Kagome and the twins. They took them to the afterlife and Inuyasha's demon came out, he opened a hole and went through after them. They haven't told anyone what happened there but they all came back extremely happy. But Inuyasha rarely lets them out of his sight. The only time they are is if they are with Sango and Miroku, me or Kagome. He is afraid that he will lose his family." Shippo looked down at the ground then over to Koga. "And I guess some of that is my fault."  
"Why is that?"  
"No one ever said anything but a few years ago, we were angry at each other and I had left and was walking in Inuyasha's forest and was attacked. I ran as fast as I could back to the hut but the demon was faster and I was almost killed. Inuyasha saved me just in time but it was bad. Apparently if it weren't for Kagome, Kaede, and Rin I would have died. Kagome was very upset and Inuyasha sat in the sacred tree for a long time before Kagome took me and we sat and talked." Shippo looked into Koga's golden brown eyes. "He was afraid that he would have lost me, his first son." Shippo smiled and looked back at the twins just as Izayoi pushed Toshiro and jumped into the tree. Shippo sighed and shook his head as he stood up and walked over to deal with the two. Koga followed and smirked as he listened to Izayoi yell down at Shippo.   
"NO! It's his fault, he started it!" She said as she clung to the tree trunk from one of the high branches.   
"Izayoi, get down here now before I go tell dad what you did." Shippo threatened as he took care of Toshiro.  
"No! I don't care, you can't make me!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away stubbornly. Inuyasha was right; she is something completely different, although she does really remind me of him. Koga thought with a chuckle as he came to stand under the tree.  
"Listen to your brother before I tell your father." She laughed and stuck up her nose. "Or better yet I'll just come up there and get you, and then I'll take you to your father." Koga said and got a familiar 'Feh' in response. Koga smirked and jumped up. With one leap he was on the branch she was sitting on. She looked at him with wide eyes the glared at him and jumped away. She wound up on one of the last branches and she realized it too late. Koga took one more leap and landed in front of her, he could tell she was frightened and figured it was because of the height they were at.   
"Now come on." He told her. She looked at him and still threw he nose in the air and fehed. From below they heard Inuyasha call up.   
"If I were you I would listen to him. He's your only way down." The two looked down at him as he turned to walk over to Toshiro and Shippo.   
"Papa, she push me and I hurt my arm." Toshiro said as he went to Inuyasha and held him tight and Inuyasha stood back up to see Koga walking up to him holding Izayoi, who was kicking and yelling.   
"Oye, she really is yours" Koga chuckled as he held her by the neck of her kimono and held her out in front of him. Inuyasha smirked as she stopped yelling and kicking and crossed her arms and looked to the side.   
"Runt, take Shiro back to Kagome, she'll take care of his arm." He said handing him over to Shippo, then tuned to look sternly at his daughter. "It seems we need to have another talk." He took her from Koga and started to walk away from the others with Izayoi in toe. Koga watched as they walked away then turned to Shippo who was holding the little boy who was still crying silently. Suddenly a young girl called to Shippo.  
"Shippo, I need your help. My sister, she is missing. We think she went into the woods." she said franticly. Koga grabbed hold of Toshiro.  
"Go, I'll take him to Kagome." Shippo nodded and took off running to help the young girl. Koga looked at the little boy who now clung to him. "What do you say we go see you mama. She's very good at making people feel better, ya know. Your arm doesn't look too bad either." Toshiro nodded but the tears kept flowing. Koga smirked and started on his way back to Kagome.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Inuyasha walked into his forest with his daughter following close behind. Once he got to the sacred tree he stopped and turned around. Izayoi stopped and looked up at her father. Inuyasha looked at his daughter, wondering what he could say or do to make her stop being so aggressive.   
"Papa it's his own fault, he-" She was cut off and looked stunned at her father.  
"That's enough." He said before turning to look at the tree. "Izayoi, did I ever tell you the story of when I was a child?" He glanced at her over his shoulder. She shook her head, her ears flat against her head. Inuyasha looked back at the tree, closed his eyes and sighed. I guess I'll tell her. I hope this will make her calm down. He thought before he turned around and motioned for her to come to him. "Izayoi, come here." He told her as he walked to the base of the tree and sat. Izayoi sat next to him and laid her head against him. "When I was very young I was beaten and tortured just because of who I was. Humans feared and hated me because of my demon blood and demons despised me because of my human blood. I didn't belong anywhere, but my mother tried to hide all of this from me. She was the only one who loved and cared for me. She tried to protect me from the world and thought that she would save me from everything forever." He paused for a moment as he remembered his mother and how she was.  
"She couldn't do that forever though. When I was about your age the humans we were living with killed her. She hides me in a secret spot that I used to hide in for the new moon. I sat quietly as they killed her and searched the room for me." He looked down at his daughter who had tears silently streaming down her face. He used one of his clawed fingers to lightly wipe it away. "Don't cry. What happened, happened there is no changing it. Beside she is very happy where she is. She is with my father, you remember, your grandparents. Didn't they look happy together?" She nodded and he pulled her closer and began his story again.   
"The entire castle and village was looking for me for a very long time. They probably still are, well probably the descendents of the ones I lived with. Well I had to live on my own and take care of myself. I had no one to help me if I got into trouble."  
"What bout uncle fluffy?" She asked with her big chocolate eyes filled with unshed tears. Inuyasha chuckled at the name she continued to use for his brother, even after Toshiro and she had learned how to say his name.   
"Your uncle never took care of me. He was always like the other demons and to an extent he still tries to hold that look. I was nothing to him so he didn't care weather I lived or died. You should talk to him to find out what his reasoning was."  
"But he takes care of everyone now and he makes sure you and mama are okay." She didn't understand what her father was saying. Her uncle made sure they all had everything they needed and could ever want, and for her father to say he didn't care….. She was confused. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.  
"Yes, now he is great and very helpful but that is because of your aunt Rin. For years I was running and hiding from everyone. I was afraid someone would kill me. As I grew up I learned how to take care of myself and fight. I had no one to teach me anything so I taught myself the best I could."  
"You teach very good papa." She said smiling up at him. He smirked, If only she could really understand what I tell her.  
"Well I heard about a jewel called the Shikon no tama. I heard it could turn a half demon into a full demon. I went after it and met a young woman." He smiled remembering Kikyo. "She was the priestess that was charged to guard the Shikon no tama. As time went by we began to talk and became friends and soon we fell in love."  
"Are you talking 'bout mama?" She sat up a little bit to ask him. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.  
"No, I met your mother much later. No this woman looked just like your mother but was completely different. She told me that I could use the jewel to turn human and we could live together, I thought it was a great idea and when we had agreed to meet, we were both tricked and set against each other. A very bad man wanted us to kill each other, which eventually happened. The bad man attacked the young woman discized as me then attacked me descized as her and set us against each other. The woman came after me and shot me with her arrow. She pinned me to this very tree." He said looking up at the spot he once occupied.   
"What happened to the lady?"   
"She died soon after she shot me. I was pinned there asleep for fifty years before a beautiful woman rescued me. She was Kikyo's reincarnation and had the Shikon no tama. To make a really long story short, a demon had brought her here and she released me from this tree. I killed the demon and went after the young woman. That's when I got this little present from Kaede." He said holding up the necklace. "The young woman was the only one that could use it against me. And believe me she used it plenty of times." He chuckled remembering all the times Kagome had sat him.  
"Is the pretty lady mama?" She asked in wonder, Inuyasha nodded.   
"It wasn't until I met her and got to know her that I realized that I wasn't in love with the other lady but I was in love with your mama. She was the one to save me I don't know how many times. If it weren't for her…." He paused then looked down at his daughter then up at the tree. "I would still be pinned to the tree first of all, but I would have died. I was lost and hurt before I met your mother. She brought everyone together and it was only after years of fighting for my life and with your uncle that your mother and aunt finally got to him and he began to look at things differently. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be happy, have friends, and a sister in law let alone an actual brother. If it weren't for her I wouldn't know love and have a life. I wouldn't have Toshiro and Taji. I wouldn't have you. You should count yourself lucky that you have your mama and me and you have Shiro who looks up to you and adores you. You don't want to be like I was with your uncle, do you?" She shook her head as the tears started to flow down her cheeks and Inuyasha wiped them away softly before she jumped at him and hugged him sobbing into his chest. He sat and smoothed her hair for a while until she calmed down.  
"Papa, I sorry I hurt Shiro. I didn't mean to." He looked down at his daughter with a small smile before kissing her forehead.  
"I know Senshi, I know." He hugged her once more before holding her slightly back to look at her. "Now will you stop hurting your brother? He is like your mother, he is gentle and calm, he isn't like us." She nodded and he smiled at her. "Alright, lets get back before your mother starts to worry." She nodded and they stood up and started to walk back to their house.   
__  
Koga walked in with the still crying Toshiro. Kagome had just finished putting Taji to bed and walked into the main room to see Koga holding Toshiro.   
"Oh my, what happened?" She asked as she took Toshiro from Koga.  
"He was playing with his sister while Shippo and I talked. Apparently she didn't like something he did and pushed him. It was fun getting her down from the tree though." He chuckled. "She would have been stuck up there for a long time if Inuyasha didn't come by."  
Kagome looked up from gathering what she needed to heal Toshiro's arm. "What do you mean?"  
"I was trying to get her down, but she wouldn't budge, Inuyasha told her that it was the only way down, and she fought with me but let me take her down. She is just like the mutt." He laughed. Kagome smiled and nodded before starting on Toshiro's arm.   
"So where are Inuyasha, Shippo and Izayoi?" She asked as she finished bandaging the cut.  
"Shippo had to go help some girl right after Inuyasha and the kid left. All I know, he said that the girl and him needed to have another talk." Kagome nodded and went to put everything back before sitting down beside her son.   
"He is very different from a few years ago." Koga said not really looking at anything. Kagome nodded.  
"Yes, he has grown up, since we first met."   
"Shippo told me about everything. I think I would have been the same way. I'm glad you and the kids are ok." She smile at him then heard Inuyasha talking. Soon the door opened and Izayoi ran and jumped on Toshiro. They laughed and hugged. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Izayoi's ears went flat and she looked down.  
"Shiro, I sorry. I won't do it again. Papa told me that I should be happy to have you and I am." Toshiro's ears drooped a little bit at the site of his sister being sad but perked up as he yelled 'your it' and ran outside. Izayoi looked stunned for a moment then stood and started to chase him. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he sat down between Kagome and Koga.   
"Thank you." She told her mate.  
"For what?" He said then turned to look at Koga. "Where's the runt?"  
"He had to help some girl. He left right after you did." Koga looked at him then out of nowhere Koga jumped and Inuyasha clamped his ears down as a cry rang through their home. Kagome stood and calmed the crying baby they handed him to Inuyasha who held him and played with him as Kagome walked into a side room to get a blanket for the baby.   
"You know something has been bothering me." Koga said and looked up at Inuyasha. "That girl smelled like the kit but she didn't seem to be his." Inuyasha nodded.  
"That would be Mizuki. She is from another village and moved here not too long ago. The runt and her have always liked each other and now they are both of age-" He was stopped short by Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, don't talk like that. If Shippo and Mizuki decide to be together that is fine and if not that is fine too, don't rush things." She walked into another room and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the wolf demon.   
"Yeah, well you should see her and Sango together trying to play match maker with most of the young kids they meet." They both laughed and Kagome just shook her head as she walked back into the room.


	10. A Special Trip

Chapter 10

Everyone had been at Koga's den for almost a week. The children made best friends with Koga and Ayame's children. Koga's quadruplets had grown since the last time Kagome and the other's had seen them. Taro was the oldest; he acted like he knew everything. He had his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail; he had green eyes and wore white fur like his mother in the style of his father but with fur harkamas. He didn't get along well with Izayoi. The second was Jiro, he looked exactly like his father but wore white fur like his mother, he was easy going and calm. The third was Saburo. He had Ayame's red hair and green eyes but acted and looked more like his father in the brown furs he wore. Akio was the youngest out of the four. He had his mother's red hair, his father's blue eyes and wore brown furs in the same style as Taro. He was a perfect mix between Ayame and Koga's attitudes. He got along with most of the other children but most of all Izayoi.   
The first night they were there Saburo went over to the girls and looked at each one. He grabbed hold of Izayoi.  
"You will be my mate, woman." He told her as he held tightly to her. She punched him in the face, once he let go of her to hold his face she crossed her arms, huffed and took the girls over to the adults. The boys followed close and once Saburo was spotted with a bloody nose it didn't take long for the amusement to start.   
"What happened?" Asked Koga as he sat next to Ayame and Miroku around the cooking fire. Saburo looked at his father holding his nose.   
"I picked who I want to mate." He said with a smile. Ayame's jaw tightened as she looked at her mate. Sango and Kagome almost chocked on their drink, Miroku looked stunned that a child of his age was thinking of that. Inuyasha shook his head and made sure the children were fine where they were. That was when he saw Izayoi mad. He motioned for her to come over and he asked her what was wrong.  
"Him!" She yelled and pointed at Saburo. Inuyasha glanced at Saburo and Koga as Saburo smiled.  
"What did you do Saburo?" Asked Ayame who was starting to get the feeling it was his father's fault.  
"I told you, I picked who I want to mate." He told everyone again. Ayame glared at Koga while Kagome calmed Inuyasha and tried to keep him from killing the young boy and his father. Ayame stopped glaring at Koga only to speak to her son.  
"Is that why you have a bloody nose?"  
"Yes." He smiled. Inuyasha smirked as his daughter yelled again.  
"Yeah and I'll do worse next time!" She threatened. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a bit and looked up at him. He wore a smirk that told her he was pleased and she smiled at him.  
"Why don't you all go play?" Sango asked the children. They all smiled and took off running.  
"Saburo! Behave yourself." Ayame called to her son.  
"No more hurting people, alright?" Inuyasha spoke to his daughter. She nodded to him and took off after the other children.   
"She really is your daughter." Shippo said as he shook his head. Inuyasha smirked as he turned his attention to the wolf.  
"Yeah she is. If your son values himself, I suggest he learn his lesson and leave her alone." Inuyasha smirked as he thought of what Izayoi would do to the poor young wolf.   
"Inuyasha, I expect you to stop her before she does anything like that." Kagome warned and went back to talking with Ayame and Sango about baby names.  
Late that night while everyone was asleep, Ginta quietly walked into the room that Inuyasha and Kagome shared. Inuyasha nearly killed Ginta as he woke him up out of a dead sleep.  
"What is it?" He asked the wolf.  
"Koga said to come get Kagome. Ayame needs her right away." He was afraid the half dog demon would kill him. Inuyasha just nodded and started to wake Kagome up. She still lay cuddled to his side as he tried to wake her.  
"Kagome. Kagome." He whispered as he shook her lightly. She came out of a deep sleep into a light sleep and he tried one more time to get her up. "Oye, wench. Get the hell up" He said louder. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.  
"What is it, dog boy?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Ginta said that Ayame needs you right away. You better get going." She nodded and jumped up. She got dressed and took off to Koga and Ayame's room with Inuyasha following. Once they got there, Sango and Miroku had just arrived.   
"They got you too Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded as they went to the door.  
"You want me to take care of Koga like last time?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.  
"Yes, but this time try not to have him out for too long. I'm sure Ayame would like him in there afterwards, and conscious." She said with a smile. "I'll see you when were done." She said softly as his ears drooped from being told to refrain from knocking the wolf unconscious. She giggled as her and Sango left the boys outside and went into the room.  
"Koga, it's time to go." Kagome said as she knelt down beside Ayame. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha and Miroku are outside waiting." At the face he made she smiled remembering last time. "I made sure to tell him not to knock you out. But you really do need to calm down." He nodded and left Sango and Kagome to their work.  
"How do you feel Ayame?" Asked Sango. The wolf demon princess cried out in pain. "It's alright just breathe." She told her. Kagome grabbed an herb and put some of it crushed into some water.   
"Here drink this it will help with the pain." Kagome said as Sango helped her drink. "This is going faster than last time."  
"Is that okay?" Ayame asked trying to keep breathing through the pain.   
"Yeah, the twins didn't take very long but that was another matter, Taji took only a few moments from when I felt the contraction to when he was born." Kagome explained.  
"When I had the girls they took ten hours till they were born and it took Kanno only three to be born." Sango told her.  
"You'll be fine. Keep breathing and push when I tell you to." Kagome grabbed towels and a large bowl of water and sat at Ayame's feet. "Alright, get ready. Okay push." Kagome told her.  
Mean while outside Inuyasha and Miroku had taken Koga and most of his tribe outside. The tribe members were wondering why Inuyasha and Miroku had to 'guard' Koga, but soon found out when the screams and the smell of blood, and pain reached Koga's nose and he tried to run to her. Inuyasha held him back and looked to Miroku.  
"Let's go into the woods." Was all Inuyasha said as he drug a fighting Koga behind him. The other wolves were curious and some followed while the others watched over the den. "Oye, ya mangy wolf stop it." Inuyasha yelled at him as Koga tried to do everything he could to get loose and get to Ayame.  
"Let me go. My mate is in danger!" He yelled and thrashed some more. Inuyasha stopped once far enough into the woods that they would be able to hear someone call to them.  
"If you don't sit still I'll ignore what Kagome told me and knock you out for a year." He threatened.  
"You wouldn't do that. Kagome would kill you." He shot back.  
"You really think I care? Sit down and shut up. It will be over soon and you can go see them." Inuyasha told him leaving the threat that he would hurt the wolf as it stood.  
"You don't understand, dog shit." Koga yelled and got up in Inuyasha's face. "For all I know she could be dying and I can't do anything! You don't understand what it would feel like to lose your mate!" Inuyasha shoved him down and got into his face. Miroku took a step forward he knew Koga had gone too far.  
"Inuyasha…" He started but the look Inuyasha gave him told him not to interfere.  
"You think I don't know!? Kagome has left me for three years and it killed me to leave her be happy with her family."  
"She came back! If Ayame dies she won't come back!" Koga yelled and was shoved to the ground and held him there. Inuyasha on top of him holding to top of his outfit as he shoved his forearm into the wolf's throat growling.  
"Kagome did die and so did Izayoi, I almost lost both of them because Izayoi was born feet first and had her cord around her neck! There was nothing I could have done and I sat there smelling the scent of death on Kagome's scent! I sat there and waited for Sango or Kaede to come and tell me they were sorry! I was fortunate enough to have Sango and Kaede be talented enough to bring them back from death, but I still lost them! So don't FUCKING talk to me about not knowing what it is like to lose a mate! You are the one that has no idea!" Inuyasha screamed in his face. Koga just stared at him.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" He whispered softly to Inuyasha who started to relax and sat back.  
"Because Inuyasha wasn't supposed to know. We were all supposed to keep quiet about the incident but…" Miroku told stepping up to the two. He couldn't finish his sentence.  
"I could smell it and I was sure that Sango had at least told Miroku. So I begged until he told me the whole story." Inuyasha said looking at the ground. "I never told Kagome that I knew because she was trying to save me from being hurt. Don't tell her." He said looking up at the wolf sitting in front of him. "And never talk like that again or I will go against what Kagome told me. Kagome and Sango are the best people to do anything. They will make sure absolutely nothing goes wrong." He threatened and reassured. Miroku came to sit next to Inuyasha while the other wolves settled down and Koga sat thinking about what Inuyasha had said.  
Suddenly there came a call for Inuyasha.  
"Well wolf it seems it's time to see what you have been brought." Inuyasha stood up and started back with Miroku to his right and Koga to his left. "And remember; don't say a word about what I told you." Inuyasha said to him as they reached the entrance to the den. Kagome was standing there waiting for them with the other half of the wolves who didn't leaves and watched over all the children.  
"It took you long enough, dog boy." She teased.  
"Yeah, well blame the wolf, wench. I had to take him far out into the woods." He said as he walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist. She turned and looked at Koga as Sango came out to join them and hug Miroku.  
"You can go in and see them." Kagome said with a smile. Once Koga had walked into the room she turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "They had twins."   
"They are so cute too." Sango said with her arm wrapped around Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled and hugged their wives.   
"Are the kids still asleep?" Asked Miroku.  
"Of course they are its about six hours till dawn." Responded Sango.   
"They're not getting up anytime soon, I can tell you that. With all the running around they did." Kagome added. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at their wife and mate and smiled.   
"Well in that case…" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up and walked off. Miroku smiled and picked Sango up and carried her off.  
"We can spend some… time together." Miroku said. The couples returned to their rooms and spent the rest of the night making love. About two hours before dawn they fell asleep. Inuyasha held Kagome close as he drifted off to sleep following Kagome, only to be woken up three hours later by twins jumping on them yelling for them to get up.  
"Papa! Papa! Get up!" Yelled Toshiro  
"Yeah, you and mama gonna sleep all day?" Goaded Izayoi as she jumped and landed on Inuyasha's stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs.  
"Well if you two would stop jumping on us we would." He said back with a small smile as he caught his breath. Kagome looked at him and smiled then at the twins.   
"Alright you two I think your father has had enough jumping on him. Go get dressed and well go eat." Kagome told them, once they heard the mention of eating they took off to do as they were told. Kagome giggled. "Just like you, always hungry." Inuyasha smiled.  
"Yeah, but it depends on what we are talking about here." He said as he leaned over on top of her and kissed her. Suddenly they twins were back dressed and ready to go.  
"Mama, we all ready now. Come on." Said Toshiro trying to get them out of bed. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha sighed.   
"Alright you two go and start we'll be down in a little bit." Kagome called to them as they already started to run to where they smelled the food. "We better start getting ready; they'll come back if we don't get down there soon."   
"I know." Inuyasha said as he slowly got up and started to dress. "We gonna go back today?" He asked his mate.  
"Yeah, I think so. I want to take another look at the babies but I think it will be safe to say they will be fine. But you really want to start back after getting so little sleep?" She asked wondering why he wanted to get back to soon. "What are you up to?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Why would I be up to something?" He questioned her and she shrugged, letting it go for now but knew something was up.   
They got dressed and met the twins along with Sango and Miroku and their children. Once they ate they went to see how Ayame, Koga and the children were. The quads were out playing with the other wolves while Ayame lay in bed eating what Koga brought her.  
"How are you feeling?" Asked Kagome as she walked over to the young wolf demon. Ayame smiled at her friend.  
"As well as I can be… that stuff you gave me really works." Kagome smiled and walked over to where the twins were sleeping. Inuyasha watched her and Sango reach down and pick up the two children as they wriggled around. Koga walked over and took the one from Sango as they walked to where Inuyasha and Miroku stood by the door. Kagome looked the one that she held over then looked at Koga, silently asking if Inuyasha could hold the child. He nodded and handed her the second one as she handed the first off to Inuyasha. He looked down to see bright green eyes looking up at him. The baby had Ayame's red hair and green eyes. Her ears were pointed like her parents and smiled up at him as he held her. He looked over to the one that Kagome held and saw black fuzz on the top of his head and bright blue eyes looking around. He also had pointed ears and giggled as Kagome handed him back to his father.   
"Her name is Mina, and we named this one Masaharo." Koga told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and walked with Koga to put the two back in their bed. "You guys leaving?"  
"Yeah, we better get back to Taji. He's probably driving Kaede crazy without us there. He's the good kid, lets everyone hold him and take care of him so we can leave." Inuyasha told him as they walked back to the door. Kagome and Sango were with Ayame talking when they saw Koga and Inuyasha rejoin Miroku.   
"Alright, you need to take it really easy for a little while. No getting up for at least another day." Kagome told her and she nodded.  
"You should follow your own advice, wench." Inuyasha said as he heard her give instructions to Ayame. Kagome glanced at him and shook her head.  
"Good luck, and if you need anything you know where to find us." Kagome said as they left to gather their things and say their goodbyes.  
As Kagome and Sango took care of the children Miroku and Inuyasha were saying their goodbyes. Koga walked up to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
"I want to thank you. If you hadn't told me that I wouldn't have been able to sit still and wait. Thanks dog breath." He said to Inuyasha and shook his hand.   
"It was just the truth." He replied.  
"Just relax, as long as Kagome and Sango are taking care of things nothing could go wrong." Miroku said as he put his hand on the wolf's shoulder. After many goodbyes and hugs the group set out heading back to their homes.


	11. An Unexpected Journey

Chapter 11

Taji was celebrating his first birthday, and Kagome was having a party for him. Much to Inuyasha's dislike she had invited a lot of people and a few he really didn't want to come. Sango and Kagome were working on the party so that left the children to Inuyasha and Miroku. The men were about to go crazy when the women finally finished and met up with them by the river. The children were all swimming and playing in the water and the men were laying on shore under a tree watching.  
"You two have fun?" Asked Sango as they walked up to join their husbands. Inuyasha glanced at them, rolled his eyes and 'feh'ed Kagome smiled as she walked over and sat next to him.   
"Oh come on Inuyasha, you know you had fun." She said to him. He again rolled his eyes but said nothing as he closed his eyes. All six children were coming back laughing and running to see their mothers. They hugged their mothers and Kagome told them.  
"I think someone else needs a hug." A low growl was her response. Kagome and her friends smiled as the children looked at each other and grinned. Inuyasha cracked one eye to look at Kagome giggling then he opened both eyes and saw the monk moving away from his friend. Out of nowhere all six children pounced on him, successfully knocking all the air out of him.   
"Ooff!" All the children were giggling and laughing along with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha glared at his mate but made no movement to yell or push the children off. He had come to tolerate being tackled and tortured by the children. As he watched Kagome laugh and his children giggling, and his friends, nieces and nephew were all enjoying themselves, he couldn't help but smirk.   
Wench, she thinks she can play like that. I'll teach her, when she least expects it. Inuyasha thought as he helped each child up as they went to run around. All the children but Toshiro ran off. He went over to his mother and sat in her lap. He ran her hands softly through his mane of silver locks a few times before stopping and rubbing his ears.   
"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Asked his mother. He looked up at her with his big chocolate brown eyes and shrugged.   
"Go play, you can always get her to rub your ears. She's always willing." Inuyasha told his son and smirked at Kagome who smiled at the thought of rubbing their ears. Toshiro looked up at his father and smiled before getting up and running off. "What the hell is with you and ears?" Inuyasha asked his mate. "And why would he willingly let you rub them?" He glanced at Kagome after noticing his friends were laughing. She wore an evil looking grin as she jumped on him. She landed on top of him and grabbed his ears.   
"You know you like when I rub your ears." She taunted. He slowed his squirming and he began to purr softly. He quickly pushed Kagome off of him and sat up with his arms crossed and his nose in the air.   
"Feh, I don't let you do it, you just jump me and start rubbing my damn ears." His friends were now getting up to go deal with a feud between their twins and Kagome was giggling softly.  
"But you didn't deny liking it." She pointed out. He looked at her with a smirk.  
"Nope." he replied looking at Miroku and Sango who were carrying their three children.   
"We're going to take them back home for a nap." Miroku told them and walked off with Haruko and Kanno in his arms. Sango held Hanna and asked Kagome before she left.  
"When is Shippo and the others supposed to arrive?"   
"Shippo should be here today and the others are all coming tomorrow." Kagome told her, and with a smile and a nod, Sango walked off to join her husband and put their children to bed.   
"Everything's changed so much." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. He looked at her confused.  
"What?"  
"When we were all together, when we first met. Everything's changed. Miroku isn't a womanizing monk. Sango rarely fights anymore. Out of all of us I think you have changed the most Inuyasha." He just sat and looked at her letting her explain.  
"You don't try to kill everyone." She laughed. "You let the kids run around and play with your ears and jump all over you. You let them get away with murder." He smiled, that was true. He would always let them do what they wanted and when they needed to be scolded he went real easy on them. "You know, it's become like everyday's the same now that we don't travel and Sango and I just stay back and take care of the children when there are demons."  
"Do you really want to travel again and deal with everything we used to?" He raised an eyebrow.   
"No I mean it's just that….I don't know…I guess I don't like to lie around anymore. I miss visiting people and… and …" She looked down. She couldn't finish the sentence because it was still hard to talk about it, but Inuyasha knew.  
"And you miss traveling back to your era?" It was more of a statement that a question. She looked up at him and nodded sadly. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when they heard and blood cuddling scream and Taji ran to Kagome crying.  
"What happened?" She asked her son.  
"Izzy hurt Shiro!" He cried into his mother. She looked at Inuyasha whose eyes went wide and they both jumped up and started to run to where Izayoi and Toshiro had run off to. When they got to them they were at the edge of the river with Izayoi crying over her brother. As soon as Inuyasha knelt down she jumped into his arms crying into his chest. He looked at his son then over at Kagome with wide eyes.   
"She… she… she purified him." Kagome said as she handed Taji over to Inuyasha and she took a closer look at their, now, black haired son. "I think he'll be ok." She told him. He was trying to calm his daughter, but to no avail.  
"Izzy hurt Shiro." Cried Taji.  
"I didn't mean to, honest!" She cried back.  
"Izayoi, calm down he's okay." Inuyasha said but it didn't help her. Kagome looked sadly at her mate as he tried his hardest to calm his daughter's hysterics.  
"Izayoi, look at me." Kagome told her. She turned to look tearfully at her mother. "Stop crying, Shiro will be fine. All you did was make his special night, earlier. Now tell us what happened." The young girl nodded and began to tell her mother what happened. "Inuyasha I think it's time." She whispered. He nodded.   
"Let's take them on a little trip." He told her. Kagome nodded and picked up Toshiro. They headed back to their home meeting Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on the way.  
"What happened?! Is every one alright?" Miroku called as they came up to the couple.   
"Oh my, what happened?" Sango asked. Shippo took Taji from Inuyasha and calmed him down as Inuyasha was still trying with Izayoi.   
"It's a long story." Inuyasha said as he walked past them. Everyone turned to Kagome who was carrying the still unconscious black haired human Toshiro.   
"Who is that?" Asked Miroku obviously very dense. Shippo sniffed and his eyes grew wide.   
"Toshiro." He whispered.  
"What?!" Everyone half screamed. By now Kagome had gotten them to start walking and she started to tell the story that Izayoi had said.   
"So he turned into a demon?" Sango said, not really asking.  
"Why?" Miroku asked. No one besides Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo knew of their transformations before. This was new to them.  
"He thought the little demon was a threat to his brother and sister." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the very large hut that the group had walked up to. Inuyasha took Taji from Shippo and laid him down with the sleeping Izayoi as Sango pulled out a little blanket and Kagome laid Toshiro on it.   
"Shouldn't you take him to Kaede?" Asked Miroku.  
"He'll be fine; he's just going to sleep for a little while. And he'll be human for a little bit but he'll turn back." Kagome said as she placed a light cover over top of him. The five adults sat down and talked for an hour and a half about Izayoi taking after Kagome. A soft whisper came from between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Mama?" Toshiro said. "I can't smell." He said as he opened his eyes all the way. "Why can't I smell everyone?"  
"Because your sister accidentally purified you." Inuyasha said. Shippo tried to explain when he saw the confused look on his brother's face.  
"You know how you have a human side and a demon side?" Toshiro nodded. "Well when someone with miko powers like you mom and now your sister they can push back your demon side. They can make it like it's not even there and you become human. Just like your special nights." Toshiro's eyes grew wide and looked at his mother and father.   
"Don't worry, you'll turn back." Kagome said with a smile. Toshiro smiled back at his mother.  
"I will?"   
"Yeah, your dad has been purified a few times and look. He always goes back." Miroku told the boy. He looked at Inuyasha who smirked remembering all the times he was purified. It was always for a good reason that Kagome had to do it.   
"Really papa?" Inuyasha looked down at his son and nodded.  
"Yeah." He sighed. A soft gasp came from behind them. Izayoi had walked into the room to see Toshiro sitting up and talking and she ran and tackled him hugging him saying sorry. He laughed and told her it was ok.   
"Kagome, I think its time we go for our trip." Inuyasha said to his mate. She nodded and looked at her friends and adoptive son.   
"We are going to take Shiro and Izayoi to Totosai and Myoga. Could you watch Taji while we're gone?"   
"Of course. Take your time." Sango answered for everyone. Kagome smiled and thanked them.  
"When are you gonna leave?" Shippo asked   
"Tomorrow morning." Inuyasha said after Kagome shrugged and looked at him.   
"Take Kirara. Kohaku will be here soon, I just received a letter saying he was coming for the party. You should go as soon as he gets here." Sango said.  
"Oh, The party." Kagome gasped.  
"Don't worry; we can keep everyone occupied if you run late." Sango reassured her sister.   
"Sango" He asked as he walked into the hut. "Lady Kaede said you were here." He said and sat next to Sango.   
"Kohaku, Kagome and Inuyasha are going to use Kirara for a little trip they need to do." Sango informed him. He just nodded and sat there listening to Sango and Kagome gathering things they would need on the trip. After several minutes Sango, Miroku and Kohaku walked Kagome, Inuyasha and their twins to the door and out to Kirara. Kagome held Toshiro in front of her on Kirara while Inuyasha carried Izayoi. They started off on their journey.


	12. Old Demons

Chapter 12

Inuyasha ran through the forest with his daughter cuddled against him asleep. He looked down at her thinking; She always did relax in the forest. He smiled and looked into the air where Kagome and Toshiro rode on Kirara. Toshiro had also fallen asleep against his mother, but couldn't stay asleep for long before he had a nightmare and woke up. Kagome was starting to get worried and Inuyasha could see it in her face.  
"Kirara!" He yelled up, the Neko Youkai looked over at him. "Come down." He called. Kirara nodded slightly before lowering to the level that Inuyasha ran. "Kagome what wrong?" She looked down at her son who had just jerked awake once more.   
"I don't know. He falls asleep and he has a nightmare." She looked at Inuyasha. "How much longer?"   
"Not much, we're almost there." He replied "Kirara, let's go." He said to the large cat demon that nodded and took off.  
An hour and a half later the small family arrived at Totosai cave. Inuyasha and Kirara landed just outside. Inuyasha helped Kagome and Toshiro off of Kirara. The twins rubbed their eyes sleepily as they followed their parents into the strange place. Suddenly there was a loud smack and Inuyasha pulled his hand away to see a small figure in the palm of his hand.  
"Master Inuyasha!" Said the figure. Inuyasha stared down at the thing he held.  
"Myoga, where's the old geezer?" Inuyasha asked rushed. Myoga looked at his master, confused.  
"Master Inuyasha, what's wrong? Has something happened?"  
"Yeah, now where is-" Inuyasha, who was losing his patients with the flea, was cut off by Kagome's hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Kagome's warm smile.  
"Myoga, please we need to get back to the village. Where is Totosai?" She asked calmly. Myoga looked at her not surprised to see her with Inuyasha and nodded.  
"He is in the back." Inuyasha nodded, but before he could do anything he heard a little voice behind him.  
"Mama, I don't feel good." Toshiro said. Kagome knelt down just in time for him to collapse into her arms. Inuyasha was by her side, he bent down and picked up his daughter as she ran and cried on his shoulder ears flat, and holding on like her life depended on it.   
"Inuyasha… I need to get back to the village. I have an herb there I can use." Kagome said as she gathered the child in her arms.   
"Come on let's see what Totosai has to say." He told her softly. Myoga sat on Inuyasha's opposite shoulder thinking.   
He glanced down at the flea as they entered the room where Totosai sat in front of the fire.   
"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome. And I see you've brought the children." The old demon said as they walked over to him. Kagome laid Toshiro on the floor gently and Inuyasha put Izayoi down next to him as he sat down. Kagome sat between her daughter and son across from Totosai.   
"Children? Master Inuyasha, they are yours?" He asked. Inuyasha smirked at the shocked face on the flea.  
"What did you think? They look like me by coincidence, and I just have them to follow me around?" Kagome shook her head as he finished.  
"They don't look just like you, you know." She added with a smile. Inuyasha gave a smirk and looked back at Totosai.  
"I need you to make something that will control their demon sides." He told him.  
"Master, you said something happened. What was it?" The flea asked. Kagome saw Inuyasha didn't want to explain so before he could open his mouth Kagome spoke.  
"The kids were playing and then we heard her scream and we went to see what was wrong. When we got there we found her crying and Toshiro unconscious and human. She told us that something was about to attack them and Toshiro transformed." Totosai nodded and scratched his head for a moment.  
"So he transformed?" He repeated. Kagome nodded and was about to ask if he could do anything but Toshiro groaned and started to thrash in his sleep. Inuyasha gathered the scared Izayoi into his arms and watched as Kagome smoothed Toshiro's hair out of his face. Suddenly he cried out and sat up panting.  
"Mama." He whispered as Kagome gathered him up. Shushing him and rocking him as he cried.   
"Master Inuyasha what is wrong?"   
"Were not sure exactly. We need to get him home; Kagome has something to help him." He replied then turned back to the old demon. "Will you make something for them?" The old demon scratched his head.  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about what to do." He said looking up still scratching his head.   
"What do ya mean ya don't know? What's there to think about?" Inuyasha said getting louder.   
"We really do need to get back to the village by noon tomorrow." Kagome told them.   
"Why is that lady Kagome?" Asked Myoga. Izayoi turned in her father's arms to look at the flea on her father's shoulder.  
"It's Taji's birthday." The little girl answered. From the look on his face, it seemed that Myoga didn't know.   
"Taji is our other son, he is turning one and Kagome is having a party for him." Inuyasha informed him.   
"You have another?" Asked the flea.  
"I had heard rumors of these two, but not of the new one. Although these two do not look as the rumors say." Totosai said   
"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused.  
"I had heard that he looked like Inuyasha with your eyes. But he looks nothing like either of you."  
"No Totosai, he does look like Inuyasha on his human night." Myoga chimed in. Inuyasha rolled his eyes wanting to get his answer and leave. Kagome smiled and looked down at Toshiro.  
"Actually, he does look like Inuyasha with my eyes, but he was purified so, he looks like this." Kagome explained.  
"Okay, ya old geezer! You gonna do it or not?" Inuyasha had lost his grip on his temper.   
"Do what?" Totosai asked, his response was a growl but before he could be hit Kagome stopped Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, calm down." She turned to the old demon. "Totosai will you please make something to hold their demons?" She asked nicely. The old demon nodded then turned to look at the still growling Inuyasha.  
"I will need your fangs." This made Inuyasha almost whine. Kagome giggled before speaking.  
"You're the one that decided this." He glanced at her and sighed.   
"Keh." he said "How long is this gonna take?"   
"For both of them…. I think a week."   
"What?!"  
"If you want both things then it's a week."  
"Keh. Kagome, take the twins back. As soon as I'm done I'll be back."  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome said standing up.   
"Come on." He said and felt a tug on his pants as he stood up.  
"Papa, you comin too right?" Izayoi asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.  
"I'll be back as soon as I'm done." He told her  
"Mama, I'm tired." Toshiro said reaching up for Kagome. She smiled and picked him up.   
"You better not take too long, I am not dealing with all three of them by myself." She warned. Inuyasha smirked before answering.  
"You have Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, besides everyone should be showing up…" He chuckled. "I'm sure Sesshomaru would love helping you."   
"Sesshomaru, master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked from his shoulder.  
"Yeah. The kids love it when he shows up." Inuyasha smiled thinking of how the kids play with his fluffy part of his outfit and how Izayoi loved to torment him.  
"Uncle fluffy's coming, papa?" Izayoi asked sweetly. The way she referred to the great lord Sesshomaru stunned the two demons. Inuyasha nodded with a smirk.  
"You better get going, it's getting late." Inuyasha told Kagome who nodded. Izayoi yawned and held onto Inuyasha's pant leg. Inuyasha bent down and picked Izayoi up and walked to the cave entrance with Kagome and the children.   
"Kirara, take them back to the village." The demon cat grew and roared. Kagome handed the sleeping Toshiro over to Inuyasha so she could climb up, then he handed Toshiro to her. As he went to hand Izayoi over she clutched his haori refusing to leave.  
"Papa, I wanta stay with you." She whined. Her ears back and tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked and held her close to talk to her.   
"Come on, I'm just going to be a few moments and I'll meet you back at home."  
"Uh uh." She said shaking her head.   
"Izayoi go with your mother. I'll be right behind you." Inuyasha told her.  
"Come on we can make something special for your father for when he gets home. How does that sound?" Kagome said. That seemed to get her to let go so Inuyasha could hand her over. Once Kagome held both children she leaned down slightly to give Inuyasha a kiss. He smirked at how she was able to talk his daughter into going. He gave a kiss to his son's forehead and them his daughter's.  
"I'll make something really special for you papa."  
"I know you will." He turned to Kagome. "Be careful."  
"I will don't worry." She told him with a smile. "Alright Kirara, let's go." She told the Neko Youkai, and they were on their way home. Inuyasha watched as they flew out of sight then turned to walk back into the cave.  
"You named her after your mother?!" Myoga asked Inuyasha. He had forgotten the little flea was still on his shoulder.   
"Kagome named her." He smirked. Inuyasha continued over to the old demon who still sat by the fire. He picked up his pliers and Inuyasha opened his mouth. Totosai pulled one and told Inuyasha that the one should be fine.   
"You only need one for the two of them?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Yes, well. I have changed my mind. I will make something until they are old enough to use a weapon."  
Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "You done then?"   
"Yeah." Inuyasha turned and left to go home and left Totosai to work on the things for the twins. Myoga decided to go with Inuyasha and see his other son.   
"So tell me master Inuyasha, what does he look like?"  
"Kagome and everyone say he looks like me with the purple strips on his cheeks. He is already acting like Kagome's little brother, Sota."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's running around with the bigger kids and doing all sorts of stuff but he still has a soft side. And he actually listens when told something." Inuyasha smirked at the thought of his youngest son. "What are you asking all these questions for your gonna see him in two hours." Inuyasha said then turned back to the road ahead and went as fast as he could to get back to his family.


	13. The Party

Chapter 13

Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede's hut five hours before dawn. He walked in to find Kagome asleep in the large main room, obviously trying to wait for him. He smiled and walked over to her and knelt down to pick her up. As he lifted her into his arms she stirred slowly opened her brown eyes.   
"Inuyasha?" She whispered. He smiled down at her.  
"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked softly.   
"I made Sango sleep in the bed." She said as she woke up more. For the look on Inuyasha's face he was not pleased, so before he could protest she added, "Inuyasha, she's pregnant, she can't be sleeping just anywhere. Beside I was waiting for you." He looked at her a moment then smirked.   
"Leave it to you to worry about other people." He told her. "So where do we sleep?" He asked her.  
"The kids are in their beds Sango and Miroku have ours so we get the extra one to pull out here." She smiled at her husband cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at her a moment then sighed. He looked onto his shoulder and noticed that the little flea demon was missing. He looked around and figured he had gone to see Taji, the one he had been asking questions about for the last hour and a half.   
"What?" Kagome asked, watching at Inuyasha looked at his shoulder then around the room to rest on the cracked door to the room that held the boys. His eyes turned back to Kagome who stood in front of him staring at him.  
"Myoga came along, he has been asking all kinds of questions about the kids, and he really wanted to meet Taji."  
"So help me if he wakes him up…" Kagome threatened. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. He never liked being away from his family for too long. The once tender kiss became heated and passionate. Kagome melted into the kiss and they both felt the world around them disappear. Slowly they made it to the floor and covered with a light blanket. Suddenly something heavy landed on top of Inuyasha's back. He let out a yelp of surprise then started a low growl as Kagome tried to contain her giggles. They looked out from under the blanket to find Izayoi on top of them. Kagome slid out from under Inuyasha and sat up.   
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. The young girl looked at her mother almost in tears.   
"Mama I had a bad dream." She cried. Inuyasha watched as she cried and clung to her mother.   
"What was it about?" She prompted. The girl held tight to her mother not moving.   
"I saw….. Saw… I saw Shiro do it again and he went after me and I couldn't stop him unless I hurt him and…. And … mama I kill Shiro!" She cried. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was still looking at his distraught daughter.   
"I'm sure it turns around and is good in the end." Kagome said.  
"No, I killed him, nothing's good." She cried even harder. Inuyasha reached over and pulled her to him.  
"How do you know if it's finished or not?" He asked. She didn't have an answer for that and settled for crying into his chest until she was completely worn out. She fell asleep in his arms and Kagome smiled and smoothed her bangs out of her face.   
"I'll take her back to bed." Inuyasha said softly before rising and walking into the small dark room to lay her on the futon that Toshiro and she were sharing for the night. Once he had left to rejoin Kagome she was in the middle of making their bed.   
"Inuyasha, I'm really getting worried about Izayoi." She said stopping and looking at him scared.  
"I know me too. She is getting so riled up, and scared." He said as he started walking towards Kagome to give her a hug. "Come on let's get some sleep before they are all up jumping around looking for sweets." He smiled and kissed her forehead before they settled down for the night. Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha and fell asleep while Inuyasha stayed awake a little while longer thinking. Damn! They always know the worst times! I swear they do it on purpose! He growled in his mind then pulled Kagome closer and followed her into sleep.  
The next morning was absolute chaos. Kagome and Sango were finishing up last minute things, people were showing up while Inuyasha and Shippo had to watch the kids while Miroku and Kohaku entertained the guests.   
"Why do they get the easy job?" Inuyasha grumbled to Shippo who was in the same mood if slightly more cheerful.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll get theirs in the end." Shippo replied, and was answered with a grunt. "Hey I have the best idea ever." He told Inuyasha whose ears perked up. "So later on after the kids eat all the sweets how bout we go 'hunting' for a while. Kagome and Sango will try to push taking the kids off and we won't be here so that leaves… and towards the end of the party there will be a lot more hyper kids to watch…" Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other then grinned evilly at the two men across the way. Their planning was short lived as a cry rang out then a yelp then a yell for help while the other three ran. Izayoi had taken the ball Toshiro, Kanno and Taji were playing with and ran up a tree, again not watching how high she had gotten and became stuck. Toshiro yelped from being pushed onto his bottom, Hanna and Haruko were playing tag and ran into Taji and Kanno. Taji cried for a few moments the stood up and ran off to follow the girls while Kanno was left to sulk by himself. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other and sighed. Shippo went to round up the three that ran off as Inuyasha went into the tree to get his daughter. The two men looked over Toshiro and Kanno to find nothing really wrong with them. Toshiro had been startled and Kanno had been hit hard to the ground but was fine. As more children arrived there was less and less real need to watch over them, so Shippo and Inuyasha turned to join the adults. Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome going back into the house and followed her. She was grabbing a few more treats for the kids when two strong arms wrapped around her. She jumped then settled as she felt Inuyasha nuzzle into her hair. Slowly he started to move her hair off her shoulder then placing soft kisses up and down her neck she turned around in his arms to kiss his lips. The leaned into the passionate kiss that has lost none of its heat from the night before. Suddenly there were three pairs of hands grabbing hold of them. They broke apart to see their three children bouncing up and down asking if they can go to the edge of the forest to play. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.   
"Only there, nowhere else understand?" Inuyasha said sternly. All three nodded and took off running as fast as they could. "I knew it." he said aloud. Kagome looked at him confused.  
"You knew what?" She asked.  
"They do have it all planned and do it on purpose." He said as he helped gather the things that were needed.  
"What do they do Inuyasha?" She asked, not having any idea what was going on.  
"They wait till we're together then swoop in and ruin the time we had." Kagome smiled and walked up to him and ever so softly placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Later Koi. I promise." She kissed him again and picked up a few things and left before he could do anything. He could only stand in place and watch her leave. Her hips swinging back and forth with each step. Each step making his Yurkai threaten to rise and take her then and now. He knew he couldn't do that and slowly calmed and soothed his Yurkai thinking she promised later. Later we better get. He started out of the hut carrying what was needed outside. He found Kagome finishing setting up and she turned smiling one of her bright smiles as she saw him walking towards her.   
Kagome turned and started working on getting the kids to come back and sit at the table to have some cake she had made. Once she mentioned sweets all the children were at the table. Taji was placed at the head of the table in Shippo's lap, Izayoi to his right then Toshiro, Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Akio, Hanna, Haruko, and Kanno to Taji's left. The adults all stood around the table as Kagome light the candles. Inuyasha behind the twins, Kagome on the other side of Shippo, Sango next to her, then Miroku, Koga holding a sleepy Mina, Ayame held a restless Masaharo. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kaede stood around the table watching Shippo help blow out the candles. After cake and presents the party wound down. The children went back off to play and the adults sat and talked about old days. The group had fallen into silence until Kaede broke it.  
"I would like to congratulate Sango and Miroku on their fourth child, Koga and Ayame on their new additions, and I would also like to congratulate Rin and Sesshomaru on their first." Kaede said as she raised her glass. Sesshomaru just drank and glared at the old woman for announcing it. Rin giggled as Inuyasha made fun of his older brother.  
"It was bound to happen Sesshomaru. She followed you around everywhere; anyone with eyes could see she loved you." He said, the demon lord turning his icy glare at his younger brother.   
"Same could be said about you dog breath." Koga shot at Inuyasha with a smirk then turned to the lord again. "Besides everyone can smell it." The women gasped and turned slightly red as Ayame hit him as hard as she could on the back of the head. "What I was only saying-"  
"Koga, you finish that sentence and I swear…" Ayame started.  
"You're going to have more than a pissed off mate on your hands." Kagome said as Inuyasha slipped in and took the little girl before all four women put their cups down and took a step forward. Koga visibly paled as he saw the woman close in. Sesshomaru watched as his mate and the other women threatened the wolf. He was proud to see these women make a wolf demon prince pale. He glanced to see Inuyasha holding little wolf demon girl on his knee and explain how her father was going to get his butt kicked by women. "So much for the big bad old wolf demon Koga." Inuyasha laughed as he watched him try to explain his way out of it.  
"Don't you think we should help him?" Miroku said as he came to stand beside Inuyasha. "I mean I've been on the receiving end a few times and it is not fun." He looked over at his friend who was still amused at holding mina as she clapped and laughed along with Inuyasha. Shippo stood on the other side of Inuyasha with the little boy in his hands.   
"Yeah dad, I think you should say something, you know what it's like." Shippo said as he remembered when he Inuyasha had said something really wrong when Sango and Kagome were pregnant. Sesshomaru looked at them and raised a brow at the thought. Inuyasha sighed and handed the little girl to Miroku as he went towards the circle of women.   
"Alright I think he learned his lesson. You don't have to disembowel him to make him understand what to say and when." He said as he made his way through to stand in front of a terrified Koga. The women all glared at him. "Look I know, we all know that we aren't the smartest, and can make mistakes, but you guys are the one to save our asses and make everything alright. Won't you at least give him a chance to apologize?" Inuyasha pleaded as he looked deep into Kagome's eyes. If he could win her over the others would follow. So they all agree that Koga would apologize and it would be over. Inuyasha stepped to the side and out of harm's way and left the rest to Koga.   
"You get better and better every time." Shippo said with a smirk. Inuyasha smirked and looked at the men around him.  
"Yeah, well I learned my lesson the hard way and I learned the hard way how to get out of it" They quieted down as Koga opened his mouth.  
"I'm… I'm…" He stopped. He turned slightly towards the children, as did Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Ayame was too busy listening to Koga that she didn't notice anything. Suddenly there was a scream and Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other before running to see what happened. The rest of the group followed behind and got there just in time to see Shippo holding Toshiro on the ground face down, he was squirming and fighting fiercely to get up, but to no avail. After a few moments he stopped and he turned his face to look sideways. Kagome was running to him as Shippo was pulling him out of the way of Koga wrestling Taro to the ground and holding him until he calmed and Inuyasha holding Izayoi down. She hadn't calmed down; she didn't change and was still fighting her father as he held her so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else. A few moments and Taro calmed enough to be let up. But Izayoi still hadn't changed.   
"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. She knew what they had to do if they were going to save their little girl. Everyone watched horrified as Kagome knelt down next to her and charged up her hands for a little zap. Once ready she told Inuyasha to let go. He looked at her like she was nuts.  
"Inuyasha I could travel through her." She explained quickly. He nodded and was ready on her command.  
"Izayoi, come on. Please come back to us." Kagome pleaded. The little girl let out a feral growl then Shippo chimed in.  
"Everyone else took control, are you saying your weaker than them?" She screeched and thrashed under her father's hold, the last shriek made everyone's blood go cold then suddenly she was crying hysterically. Inuyasha let go and she turned and collapsed into his chest crying. Shippo just then let go of the fighting Toshiro as he tried to get to his sister. As he reached her and landed into his father's chest also it suddenly hit Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked with wide eyes.  
"He's back to normal." The other had just noticed as Kagome announced it. Taji, Hanna, Haruko, Kanno, and Akio ran from behind some bushes. Shippo pick Taji up and Smelt blood on him. He didn't look to be bleeding. Then he saw Jiro half dragging Saburo out of the bush. He put Taji down and went to the two brothers. Apparently he was the only one to see them come out and he picked Saburo up and walked back to the group.   
"What happened?" Sango asked. Koga turned to Taro who was involved while Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at the twins.   
"She attacked Saburo!" Taro snarled pointing at Izayoi. She turned and stood up as she whipped her tears away before responding.  
"I did not! I warned him! It's his own fault!" She growled baring her fangs.   
"Izayoi what did he do?" Kagome asked softly. Her daughter turned to her with tears in her eyes.  
"He tried to… to…ki…kiss me and hold me. He pounced me and held me down in the bushes. That stupid flea bitten wolf only saw half of what happened." She said still baring her fangs and growling viciously.  
"You lie! You half breed!" He screamed and tried to lunge at her again, she did the same but they were caught by their fathers. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other wondering what to do until they saw Shippo with a half conscious Saburo in his arms.   
Everyone gasped. The young wolf demon had slashes across his chest, a cut above his eye that was gushing, two bruised eyes among other things. Shippo laid him down and the group surrounded them. Taro and Izayoi were still trying to attack each other but were being held back by Inuyasha and Koga. Sango and Miroku turned to the other children looking for answers.   
"What happened?" Sango asked. Several looked away as not wanting to answer the question. "Come on no one is going to get hurt, we just need to know.   
"Mama, I saw some of it." Hanna said as she looked up at her mother.   
"Okay, what did you see?" She said as she sat down on the ground, ignoring the sounds from the two behind her.  
"Me, Akio and Izzy were going into the woods because Izzy wanted to go to the sacred tree and Akio's never been there. Then all of a sudden there's a soft growl and he came out of nowhere and tackled her. We couldn't get him off her. Mama, I was so scared." She said as a tear rolled down her check as she continued. "Me and Akio went to get help and went back with Jiro and Shiro we saw Saburo on the ground like that and Izzy and Taro were fighting and… and." She couldn't finish.  
"They were both using their Yurkai viciously." Added Akio who had wandered over. Sango looked at Miroku then at the people behind him. Toshiro and Izayoi started to change again, but were rewarded by being planted face down by Inuyasha and Shippo. Sesshomaru was holding back the smaller children as Kaede, Rin and Kagome worked on Saburo. Ayame calmed the little toddlers and watched what was happening. Koga ended up having to hold his son down on the ground again.   
"Rin go stand over there. Ye are not to be near this boy." Kaede said as she and Kagome worked on him.  
"What's wrong?" Ayame asked Rin.  
"They found out why he acted like that." Rin said and walked away to join Sesshomaru. The twins were still fighting and transforming back and forth, Koga's son was calling his Yurkai back and forth.  
"Taro, you need to stop, now." Kagome said softly.  
"Who are you to tell me to stop?" He snarled and lunged forward towards Izayoi, trying desperately to get out from under his father.   
"Taro, listen!" She said sharply. "Whether you like it or not your brother was in the wrong and you attacking Izayoi is not going to change that! He was possessed." She told everyone. They stared in shock. "It was a really strong spirit and I'm surprised that what he did was all he did." Kagome said as she walked over to Toshiro. As she came into view he begin to relax and Shippo let go. Kagome reached out as Toshiro held onto her tightly. Taro now relaxed and was let up off the ground on one condition and he agreed. Izayoi still held a bright pinkish red tint in her eyes as she seemed to relax and she noticed Inuyasha didn't release her she became outraged again.   
"Izayoi stop it!" Inuyasha spoke and she relaxed and her eyes turned golden and she looked around. Inuyasha slowly released his daughter and helped her standup. "So how's he?" He asked his wife.  
"He'll be fine, a little bit of rest and he'll be good as new." Kagome replied holding Toshiro. Suddenly Saburo opened his eye and looked around with a groan.   
"It hurts." He managed. Akio was beside him and answered with a smirk.  
"Well you should think twice next time you attack Izzy." Saburo looked at his brother confused. "Don't ask, okay?" He added Izayoi took a good look at Saburo and took off into the forest. Inuyasha growled and turned towards the forest as Kagome whispered for him to hear.  
"Explain it to her, she doesn't understand. She's scared." He glanced at her over his shoulder then with a nod he was off. Shippo came to stand next to Kagome with Taji in his hands.  
"She'll be alright; after all she is his daughter." He said with a smirk. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
"She's not just his you know." They both laughed as the now almost healed Saburo stood up with some help. Kagome walked up to Ayame and Koga who were still in the same spot they were when Izayoi took off.  
"I'm so sorry." She told them, she was fighting the erg to cry and began to walk away when she felt Ayame hug her.  
"No Kagome. We are the ones who are sorry. I hope Inuyasha can talk to her." She told her friend.  
"If anyone can get through to her it's Inuyasha. She would do anything he said." Sango said coming up to the two women and everyone looked off in the direction of the sacred tree.


	14. Discutions

Chapter 14

Inuyasha ran through the forest following his daughter's scent. He knew where she was going, the same place he always went to think, the sacred tree. After a few seconds he broke through and came to a stop in front of the tree. His daughter had climbed up to the middle of the tree. She had tears streaming down her cheeks; she looked down quickly as her father arrived. She whipped her eyes and sniffled and turned away. Inuyasha sighed and walked up to the base of the tree.   
"Izayoi, come down and sit with me." He called up as he turned and went to sit on one of the raised roots. She kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't respond to her father. She heard him sigh and shift to a more comfortable position.  
"You know, I used to come here to think and figure things out whenever your mother and I fought or she went home. It was always so peaceful here and it gave me the peace I needed to think." He looked up into the branches to see his daughter looking down. "Why don't you come down here and we can talk." She looked at him for a long moment then jumped down to sit in her father's lap.   
"Papa, I'm scared." She whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled.  
"I know you are but you don't have to worry about anything. Your mother and I will always be there for you." She laid her head on his chest and let a few tears fall down her cheeks again.  
"I don't like that feeling." She told him. Inuyasha knew the feeling she was talking about well.   
"I know. I never liked it either. We're going to work on not letting this happen again." He told her. She looked up at him with her big now golden eyes.   
"Really?" She asked. Inuyasha looked down into her eyes and nodded with a smile.  
"But you need to help too."  
"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
"When you feel like that you have to fight it tell it to go away and don't come back. Fight as hard as you can. Can you do that?" She nodded and Inuyasha pulled her tighter into a hug. "Don't worry, you won't have to go it alone."   
"I love you papa." she said and hugged him back.   
"I love you too, Senshi." He responded and kissed her forehead. "What do you say we start getting back to your mama and everyone? They're gonna start to worry." She nodded and stood up. Inuyasha stood up and she reached and held his hand on the way back.   
"Papa was that what happened to Shiro?" She asked after a moment of walking in silence.  
"Yes. The difference was that Shiro only transforms when he is protecting someone, I guess that has to do with your mother's powers controlling his demon." He looked down at her. She wore a frown and looked down when tears started to fall. He stopped and knelt in front of her. "What's the matter?"  
"He gets like that 'cause he is trying to help me. And I hurt him and I get into trouble and make him do that. It's my fault." Inuyasha looked at his daughter and brought her to his chest and hugged her until she calmed.   
"It's not your fault. You can't make someone change like that. It's the instincts. You would do the same." She looked up at him. "You know why you changed?" He asked. She shook her head. "Because your life was threatened. Your demon thought that Saburo was a threat to your life and it took over to save you. You need to understand what took me almost losing your mother and everyone else to understand. Your demon is a part of you that will protect you, but you can't rely on it to save you. You need to use your own strength and save yourself. Show the demon whose boss. If it thinks it can do anything, it will do anything it wants and the longer you let it do that the harder it will be to fight when it wants to hurt. I learned the hard way with everything; I don't want that for you or your brothers." She looked at him as more tears fell. Inuyasha whipped them away before he spoke. "Tell you what. It seems to me that you and Shiro need to start your real training. How bout we start in two weeks. Does that sound good to you?" She smiled and jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
"Really, papa?" She asked softly. He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
"Yes. Now come on." He said and picked her up to carry her back to the party.   
"Mama, is Izzy ok?" Toshiro asked as he pulled on her kimono. Kagome looked down at her son and smiled.  
"I think she'll be fine. She just got a little scared, that's all." She said as she knelt in front of the little boy.  
"Me too." He told her and turned to walk away before being stopped by Kagome.  
"Shiro, what do you mean?"   
"That scares me too. I don't like the feelings. I can't stop or do anything; I'm scared I might hurt Izzy, or Taji, or Shippo, or you or papa. Or someone else." He said as tears started to well in his brown eyes. Kagome pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.  
"That is your demon trying to protect you. You need to fight it every time you have that feeling. You don't have to worry; you will never be alone when you need to fight it. You'll always have your papa and me to help." She kissed the top of his head and dried his tears as he nodded and smiled at his mother.  
"Shiro, you don't have to worry about hurting any of us. Especially me and papa." Shippo added with a smile. Toshiro smiled at his older brother and looked to his mother.  
"Are Izzy and papa coming back?" He asked looking at everyone that was standing around.   
"Yes. Your sister and papa just needed to talk for a little while okay? So why don't you go back and play with the other kids?" Kagome said and watched as he nodded and ran off. She stood up and turned back to the group. "I sure hope they'll be back soon." She said. Shippo and Koga looked at each other and knew they needed to go look for the two and started to slowly wander off as the women began to talk and cheer each other up. Sesshomaru didn't miss the looks and movement of the kitsune and wolf and followed them.   
"You really think Inuyasha would want you two to go wander around and interrupt when he's trying to calm his pup?" Sesshomaru said from behind them as they got ready to take off. They stopped and turned to face him.  
"He's taken long enough, he's worried Kagome. He should be back by now with that pup." Koga said to the taller Yurkai. Shippo turned to look in the direction of the sacred tree then back at the two Yurkai beside him.   
"Let's wait a little while longer. He really wouldn't be happy if we walked in when he was trying to take care of Izzy. Besides I know exactly where they are." He told them and started to walk away.  
"What do you mean you know where they are?" Koga asked confused. Sesshomaru looked that same but hid it behind the cold mask he always wore.   
"Inuyasha and Izzy are always at the sacred tree when they need to think and be alone. You didn't think I wouldn't be able to know what goes on around me, especially considering who trained me." He said before walking over to the children and leaving two Yurkai starring at him.   
It was mid afternoon when Inuyasha came out of the forest and stopped to stand in between Koga and Sesshomaru. They both jumped slightly when they saw him.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Koga asked staring at him. Inuyasha looked at him with a smirk.  
"Where I said I would be." He said and started towards the hut that the women were in front of. The other two men followed him. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha carrying Izayoi against his shoulder.   
"Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked concerned as he came to stand in front of her.  
"She fell asleep on the way back." He told her as the women and two men followed them into the hut. He walked into the kids' room and laid her in her bed gently. He covered her up and smoothed her bangs out of her face as Kagome came to his side and he stood. "I'm getting worried about her. She isn't acting herself." He told his mate. Kagome looked down at the little girl then back up at him.  
"I know, she seems like she's afraid to do anything." Kagome said looking sadly at her daughter. "I don't know what to do." She whispered.  
"We'll figure something out. We always do." He told her and pulled her tight against him. Kagome let a few tears fall as she held Inuyasha close.   
"Kagome, Totosai just showed up. He said he has something for Toshiro and Izayoi." Sango called at closed door. Kagome sniffed and whipped away her tears before calling back.  
"I'll be right there." She turned back to Inuyasha who was watching the little girl in bed. "Inuyasha?" She asked a silent question with just the tone of the one word.  
"It's alright. Let's go see what the old geezer wants." He said and wrapped an arm around his waist. The two walked out to find everyone got board at waiting for them and went outside to watch Shippo and Miroku be chased and tackled by the children. Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha who smirked as Toshiro and Taji launched themselves and knocked Shippo flat. Kagome looked over to where the adults had grouped together and say Totosai still sitting on his three eyed cow.   
"What the hell you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on something?" Inuyasha said walking up to the old demon. Kagome followed him and placed a restraining hand on his arm that seemed to make him relax a little.   
"Was I?" The old demon scratched his head thinking. It didn't take long for Kagome to lose her grip on his arm and Inuyasha hit Totosai on the head.  
"Yes you were!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome placed her hand on his arm and took a step forward.   
"Inuyasha." She said softly. He turned to look at her and relaxed. Kagome took a step forward and spoke to him.  
"Totosai we came with the twins last night, you were supposed to make something for each of them." He looked at them for a moment before scratching his head for a minute.  
"Ah yes, now I remember. I finished the two items." He said pulling out two necklaces. The one was pink with a sakura blossom with Inuyasha's fang in the middle. The second one was blue with a dragon curled up with the second fang in the middle.   
"Oh, they're beautiful Totosai." Kagome said as she reached out to take them.  
"There still needs to be one more thing added to them." Kagome looked up from the necklaces to the old demon.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You need to add a drop of your blood to the center of each." He told her. She nodded before turning back to him.  
"Would you like something to eat?" Kagome offered.   
"That would be wonderful." He said.   
"I'll get it. Kagome…" Sango said gesturing to Izayoi and Toshiro who were on the steps. Kagome nodded and started towards the twins. A cry rang out and sent Koga and Ayame running for their twins. Shippo and Miroku were still running around with Taji, Hanna, Haruko, Kanno, Taro, Jiro, and Akio. Saburo was just coming out of Kaede's hut and joined in the game of tag. Rin sat on the steps with some villagers that she had made friends with while she had stayed with Kaede. Sesshomaru stood not too far off keeping a close eye on everything that was going on around Rin. Inuyasha began to follow his wife over to the twins. The twins looked up to see their mother and father walking over to them. Kagome smiled at them as she stopped in front of them, Inuyasha coming to her side.   
"I'm going to go finish these, I'll be right out." She told Inuyasha who nodded and bent down to pick them both up. He could smell her blood a few moments after that. The smell of her blood always drove him mad, but he knew it would end soon. He turned and started towards the other children. Before he took three steps Kagome was next to him handing each of the twins their necklace, smiling.   
"Mama!" came a screech. Taji ran over to hide behind his mother. "Up!" He called. Kagome smiled and picked up the little boy who giggled and laughed as his mother held him close.   
"Are you playing nice?" She asked him. He giggled and leaned in to lie on his mother's shoulder. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha who held the twins. Izayoi leaned and was falling asleep against his shoulder and Toshiro was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder but he looked around at everything.   
"Kagome could we lay the kids down to go sleep?" Ayame asked holding both twins while Koga carried Akio, and Jiro.   
"Of course. I think its bed time for all of them." Kagome laughed, watching Miroku carrying Hanna and Haruko, Sango carrying Kanno, Rin holding Taro, and Sesshomaru carrying Saburo. They put all the children in Izayoi and Toshiro's room. All except Kanno who slept in Kagome and Inuyasha's room with Sango and Miroku, and Koga and Ayame's twins who slept in with Koga and Ayame in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha did one more round around the house and one last look in on the kids and he came back to find Kagome sitting up on the bed they were to sleep on. She didn't even notice he had come to sit beside her.   
"What's the matter?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned and looked at him.   
"Nothing, just thinking." She sighed. Inuyasha nodded.  
"I know what you're thinking about and you need to stop worrying. Why don't we go for a walk?" He stood up and offered her his hand and she stood.   
"Yeah, I think that would be nice." Kagome said as they walked into the night air. "It's such a lovely night." She said staring up at the stars. They walked for an hour until they came to a very large two floor hut, that Kagome had never seen before. It sat on a small cliff overlooking the small village they call their home. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who was staring at her.  
"Inuyasha?" She asked as she turned to face him.  
"Do you like it?" He asked with a smile.  
"You mean....?" She asked. He nodded as she turned back to look at the house. "Oh, Inuyasha! It's wonderful. Is this where you were always sneaking off to?" He smiled as he watched her reaction.  
"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. I figured I might be able to bring a little bit of your house here for you. I made it big enough for us and the kids all have their own room and there are a bunch of extra rooms for guests." She smiled and stared at him then back at the house.  
"I love it Inuyasha! Thank you!" She cried as she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her twice before setting her down again.  
"You're welcome." He said looking into her watery eyes. "Now stop your crying, wench and let's go look at the inside." She sniffed and whipped her eyes before turning back and being lead through the house he built for her.  
They walked in through the front door, it was an actual door instead of the bamboo flap, and they walked through the foyer and entered the kitchen. It was a relatively large room with a fire pit in the center, off to the right was a tub that had something resembling a faucet attached to the back of it. Next to the sink was a small counter to be used to cut and place things for food on. In the back of the room there was a box looking item. Kagome opened it to find all kinds of herbs and spices for food. Inuyasha lead her down the hall out of the kitchen, off the right was a little storage room with all kinds of food. On the left was a little room that resembled the bathroom that Inuyasha had seen back in her era. Farther down the hall there was a very large room on the right. There were two large windows that looked out to the cliff, and had a large bench with a back and cushions; in front of the bench was a fire place that was contained with a chimney to let the smoke out. Across from the living room were two medium sized rooms next to each other each had a window in the back. The window had a material that allowed you to view out but not let the air in unless opened. There was a bed underneath it. Back into the living room they walked to the back to the stairs that lead to the upper floor. At the top of the stairs was a door leading to a small room filled with blue things a window was situated overtop of the bed. To the left was another small room filled with pink things, and again there was a small window over the bed. Next to that one were three more small rooms that were empty except for a bed in the far corner with a window above. Back to the stairs they went to the right to find another small room filled with black and white things and a window over the bed covered in black. Next to that was three more bedrooms filled with nothing but a bed in the corner a window above. The last room was another very large one. This one was filled with a large bed in the back, another small fireplace, with a little bench in front of it, with two large windows on either side of it. In the back was a small door that lead to a very small room that held the same thing as the bathroom downstairs.  
"Oh Inuyasha, I love it!" Kagome said as she turned and gave Inuyasha a kiss.  
"Let's go outside and sit for a while. We can go back and bring the kids tomorrow." Inuyasha said as they walked back outside to sit on the cliffs edge and watched the stars.  
"It really is a beautiful night." Kagome said as she lay down next to Inuyasha.  
"Yeah" Inuyasha said looking up also and pulling her closer to his side. They sat for a while looking up at the stars and out over the village remembering the years passed.


	15. Memories Of The Past

Chapter 15

As the two sat and talked they remembered all the years that had passed, and as the spoke the flash backs started, it was like they were back in the memory.   
"We've come a long way from when we first met." Inuyasha said glancing over at Kagome.  
"Yeah. When we first met you thought I was Kikyo and tried to kill me, now look at us." She smiled and cuddled into his side as they lay on their backs looking up at the stars. Inuyasha smiled remembering when he was revived after his fifty year slumber.   
'Settle this with a single blow Kikyo, just like you did me.' Inuyasha said from the tree. Kagome looked up at him confused.  
'I'm not this Kikyo person, your mistaking me for someone else. Kagome said walking up to him getting in his face.   
'I'm disappointed in you Kikyo.' He said to her.  
'I'm not Kikyo!' She yelled back. 'My name is Kagome. Ka! Go! Me!' He was about to argue back when he took another sniff.   
'You're not Kikyo…..' He looked away as he spoke again. 'Yeah, Kikyo was more intelligent looking and beautiful' Kagome looked at him with disbelief and was about to argue when the centipede demon showed up again.  
"I can't believe you thought that I was Kikyo." She smiled as she spoke.   
"Yeah, well I was wrong. About several things I said." He said and turned slightly to look at her.   
"Oh? And what would they be?" She egged him on.  
"You are way more beautiful than Kikyo and smarter than she could have dreamed of. And your smell is intoxicating." He moved to kiss her before finishing. "I was going easy on you and wasn't even trying to kill you." She looked up at him with an amused look.   
"Is that so? Because I remember you using full strength when you attacked me." She told him.  
"Yeah that's so…. you honestly think I couldn't catch you and kill you at half my strength?" She looked up at him and fixed him with a thinking gaze. "Oye don't start thinking about that. Besides I could never kill you, even back then." She smiled up at him.  
"I know. And you saved me when those guys took me on behalf the stupid bird." He chuckled at her reference to the soul eating crow that took the jewel.   
'Coming to help me….' She said from her spot on the ground behind him. Without turning around he spoke to her.  
'Where the jewel?' She looked at him stunned for a moment.   
"Wasn't I on your mind at all?!" She couldn't believe he came to save the jewel and didn't care at all about saving her. He turned around to face her as he asked again.  
'Where is the Shikon no tama?" He half yelled.  
"Yeah, I had gone to track you down for the jewel." He laughed. Kagome hit him in the chest playfully.   
"Yeah, you saved me from all kinds of trouble I got myself into over the years. Remember when I'm kidnapped by the panther demons. And when we were attacked by Mukotsu when you left to look for Jakotsu."  
"Shippo take Kagome and the others and go on ahead." Inuyasha said as disks flew through the forest cutting down everything in their way. "They caught up with us." Inuyasha slashed the three disks away to see a figure come closer.  
"You're one of the band of seven too aren't you? Even if you keep your human shape you still smell like a corpse and grave yard soil."  
"I am Ginkotsu" He said. He looked more like a machine than an actual human body.  
"There are many things I want ask you but now just isn't the time you see…" Inuyasha raised his sword and ran at his opponent "So I'll just finish you off."  
"You want your human friends to rest as soon as possible, eh?" He released his disks again. "Don't worry, before the poison gets them I'll send them to the afterlife." Inuyasha slashed the disks out of the way again and yelled behind him to Kirara.  
"Kirara, get everyone out of here!" Kirara took off but was pulled back to the ground by Ginkotsu. Inuyasha lunged for another attack. He was held back by wires, Ginkotsu spread gun powder all around and was about to ignite it and blow everyone up.   
"Kirara, Shippo, go!" He yelled to them. This time they took off and made it out safely. Shippo called back as they took off afraid for Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, well I couldn't leave you unconscious while I fought that guy. Beside you needed to get help." Inuyasha told her as they remembered what help they got. Shippo and Kirara had taken them to a temple and soon were reunited with Inuyasha. But found out that the head monk was another one of the band of seven and Inuyasha was caught fighting two of the band of seven at once. He managed to win but the temple that Kagome and the others were in was on fire and started to collapse. Shippo protected everyone with his foxfire but they were still unconscious and poisoned. Inuyasha got everyone out and laid them in the open air to find that they had all stopped breathing.   
"Luckily Myoga showed up." Kagome said as another flash back started.  
"Master Inuyasha, take them to open space. At this rate I will only be able to offer my condolences." Myoga said to Inuyasha who held Kagome. Inuyasha moved them to an open area and Myoga got to work. Shippo became very upset and was crying.  
"It's all my fault!" He cried  
"Shippo stop crying" Inuyasha said before he picked Kagome up and cradled her, silently begging for her forgiveness. Suddenly he heard a soft whisper.  
"Can't….. Breathe…" Kagome said and Inuyasha pulled her away from him slightly. Inuyasha couldn't believe she was alive. "My head's spinning." She said softly.  
"I did the best I could. I sucked out a lot of poison." The engorged Myoga said working on the last person, Miroku.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha…. For making you worry." Kagome said looking up at him.   
"Idiot! What are you apologizing for?" He said and he quickly set her back down and turned around.  
"Inuyasha, what's with you? You told me not to cry." Shippo said sitting on him.   
"Shippo don't kid. In all the years I have served master Inuyasha, I have never once seen him cry." Myoga said rolling himself over to Inuyasha's other side to get a look for himself only to be thrown away with Shippo by Inuyasha. He turned around to look at everyone with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm not crying, I'm just happy everyone is alright!" He yelled then turned back around.  
"That was the first time you opened up to anyone." Kagome said still cuddled into his side.   
"Yeah…" He thought for a moment. "I was so scared I was about to lose everyone, especially you." He told her. She nodded and hugged him slightly to let him know she understood.  
"There were so many battles and memories over all the years." Kagome said thinking off all the fights Inuyasha had been in with numerous enemies, and how they all stuck together and helped each other and became a tiny family.   
"Yeah, some memories aren't that good but I'll never forget the day you came back to me." Inuyasha said as they both remembered.   
"You're a toy" Shippo said sitting next to Inuyasha who had Sango and Miroku's twins on his head playing with his ears.  
"Doggy" The one said. Inuyasha was not amused.  
"Do something about the twins." He half growled.  
"Not the ears kids." Miroku told his girls as he hung another article of clothing. Sango who was picking up a piece of clothing apologized to Inuyasha. That was when he smelled it. It was sweet and familiar. Inuyasha picked up the twins and pointed them to Shippo and told them, "Go slay the kitsune." They tackled him yelling.  
"Shippo!"  
"Slay!"  
Inuyasha took off running towards the smell. He stopped in front of the well.  
"Kagome's scent," He looked down to see her standing at the bottom. He reached in and helped her out.  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…. Were you waiting?" She said he looked at her and could only say one thing.  
"Kagome…." He pulled her into a tight hug. "You idiot. What have you been up to?" He asked. They stood there holding one another until they heard voices.  
"Ka-" Shippo said.  
"Kagome?" Sango said looking at her long lost sister. Kagome turned around to look at them.   
"Hey guys, I'm back." She smiled one of her brilliant smiles as Inuyasha smiled and placed a gentle hand on her back and they started to the village to catch up and reacquaint with everyone.  
"And not long after that we became mates, and had the twins." Inuyasha said softly.  
"Yeah, we really have come a long way. From you trying to kill me, and me being a dense young girl with no idea what was going on. And now look at us. Mates, with three and a half year old twins and a one year old."  
"Yeah, a lot has changed. You got smarter." Inuyasha smiled as she looked up at him with a fake scowl on her face.  
"And you grew up, and opened up." She told him as she smiled to and leaned her head back down. "So many memories. Good and bad."  
"Kagome, do you miss your family?" He asked. He knew the answer but wasn't really looking for the actual answer. If she missed them terribly he would find a way to get to them. He always wondered how much she missed them. He thought it was a lot but she never showed it. She was always strong when it came to, really, anything for that matter.


	16. A New Joy

Chapter 16

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting under a large oak tree watching all the children run around, while Inuyasha and Shippo were off on demon extermination in a nearby village. Miroku sighed, stood up and walked over to where an argument broke out amongst the children. Kagome smiled as all the children smirked and tackled him.   
"They all got so big." Kagome said watching her three children chase Miroku and tackle him for the other children to pile on top.  
"Yes, I can't believe Hanna and Haruko are eight. And Kanno… he used to be my baby. He's five years old." Kagome nodded.  
"Yeah I know, the twins are four and Taji is two. Their all growing up and acting like their own person."   
"They're growing up too fast. Before we know it they'll be out slaying the demons." Sango said with a little smirk.  
"Yeah, Izzy is already trying to… Inuyasha and I find her trying to sneak out when she smells one. Shiro's not that much farther behind her either. They really do take after Inuyasha. At least I have one good kid." Kagome and Sango laughed at her comment as Miroku was still battling the children. Suddenly Sango jumped.  
"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked watching Sango freeze. "Sango?" Her sister turned to look at her.  
"I think the baby's coming." She said. Kagome jumped up and started to help Sango to her feet as Miroku finally walked back over to them.   
"Miroku, take her back to the hut, I need to go get Kaede." Kagome said as she handed Sango off. She looked up at Miroku and saw he was confused and she began to explain quickly. "The baby, Miroku. Go. Now." She said and she took off running to find the old priestess.   
Five minutes later Kagome rushed back into the hut to find Sango deep in her labor. She started to prepare and when it was very close and Kaede still hadn't made it Kagome decided she was going to have to take over.   
"Miroku it's time." As she pulled everything over to where she needed them. He looked up at her confused.  
"But Kaede…"   
"She is on her way, but the baby isn't going to wait." He looked scared as he looked from his wife up to his friend. "Miroku, trust me. She's going to be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to her or the baby." She smiled sweetly as he slowly nodded. He kissed Sango on the forehead before standing and leaving.   
"Kagome, there's something wrong. It's too fast." Sango said before she screamed out in pain.   
"It's alright Sango. We'll get through this and you'll have a beautiful baby by the end of the day." Kagome said trying to reassure her sister. Kaede walked into the hut as another contraction hit.   
"Relax child, ye will be fine." She said as she switched spots with Kagome. "Alright, bare down." She told the slayer. Sango bore down. She was still pushing after an hour and a half. Kaede and Kagome were beginning to worry as Sango began to tire. Suddenly the head began to come out. "That's it Sango, a few more."  
"I can't do it." She breathed. Kagome whipped the sweat off of her forehead.  
"Yes you can Sango. You can do this. Just a little longer." Kagome urged. Sango looked up at her before taking another breath and pushing. It didn't take long for the baby to come out, but there was no noise. Kagome looked to see Kaede trying desperately to untangle the cord from around the neck. Kagome moved to take over and had it untied but there was no noise. Kagome smacked the baby on the bottom hard and it started to wail.  
"What is it?" She asked her sister and the old miko.   
"It's a little girl, Sango." Kagome said as she helped clean her up. Once clean and wrapped in a soft blanket Kagome carried the cooing girl to Sango. "She's beautiful Sango." She smiled as she handed the baby over. Sango looked down and smiled at the little girl. She had Sango's brown hair and Miroku's violet eyes. She looked like the perfect mix. Kaede smiled at the women before her and left to deliver the news to Miroku.  
Miroku was scared, he walked over to the tree outside of the hut and sat at the base staring into space, until he was interrupted by Inuyasha who came and sat beside him.  
"It started, huh?" Miroku turned his head to look at his friend and nodded. Inuyasha saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at him.   
"Where are the kids?" He asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over to where Shippo had taken the kids to start a new game of tag and was now walking back to join Miroku and Inuyasha.   
"Their fine, Shippo just got them started on another game." He looked back at his friend. "How you holding up?"   
"Alright." Shippo sat down on the other side of Inuyasha, and the two men watched the children. Inuyasha heard what was happening inside the hut but decided not to say anything to Miroku who looked worried. He had a different feeling with each birthing. The twins he was hysterical, running around and scared as hell. His son he was calm and collected, and this one he was quiet and worried. It amazed Inuyasha how much he differed in each. After an hour and a half, there came a cry from inside the hut. Inuyasha smiled, knowing what it would do to his friends if the child had died. Miroku looked up at the hut, and after a few moments Kaede emerged and told Miroku he could go in and see them.   
Kagome came out shortly after Miroku went in. She smiled at Inuyasha as he and Shippo stood and walked over to her.   
"It's another girl. She is the perfect mix between them." Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha and Shippo. "What took you two so long?"   
"We got tied up with the demon." Shippo said before being pulled away by the children. Kagome smiled at the children ganging up on Shippo then she looked at Inuyasha.  
"What did he mean, you got tied up?"  
"It's nothing." He said was about to walk away when he was stopped by Kagome's hand on his arm.   
"If it's nothing then what's with the blood on your haori? And why does Shippo look all beaten up?" Inuyasha smirked.  
"Always observant. Aren't you?" Kagome smiled.  
"Always. Now, take it off." He had learned a long time ago that arguing about that was useless and he started to take his haori and kimono off. Kagome looked at his wounds and shook her head. "Stay here." She went into Kaede's hut to grab bandages. As she left she glanced at Miroku holding his daughter. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.   
"What are you all smiles for?" Inuyasha asked when he saw her walking out of the hut.  
"They're just so cute. It reminds me of when the kids were born." She said looking into space. Inuyasha smirked. He knew she was remembering when the twins were born and then when Taji was born.   
"Oye wench, you wanta finish daydreaming and finish up here." She snapped out of her thought and finished bandaging him.   
"Inuyasha…." She said. He looked at her and knew what she was thinking.  
"Don't go thinking…." She did puppy dog eyes at him. "No." She moved closer to him and started to nuzzle under his chin and slowly made her way up and kissed his neck. He shivered and tried to keep from giving in as she continued. "Wench…" He tried to sound intimidating but his voice shook and she looked up at him with a smile.   
"Yes, my love?" She asked sweetly.  
"You still owe me if I remember correctly. Every time you were going to, we were….interrupted." He had given in. He could never fight the urge especially when she was acting that way. Miroku came out of the hut holding the tiny infant. Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from each other so they wouldn't continue and waited for Miroku to make his way over.   
"How's Sango?" Kagome asked.  
"She's sleeping so I thought it would be a good time to introduce Akemi to her family." He walked over to Kagome and she took the baby. She smiled down at the little girl and moved so that Inuyasha could see her. The children ran over to see their father.  
"Papa, what's that?" Asked Kanno  
"This is your baby sister." He said. The twins were standing on their tippy toes to get a peak. Inuyasha knelt down and picked up his nieces to show them. Miroku picked Kanno up and Shippo lifted Izayoi to his shoulders and held Toshiro and Taji up to see.   
"She's tinny." Kanno said watching as Akemi fell back to sleep.   
"She doesn't look like Taji did." Toshiro said. Taji was confused and looked at his father.  
"Yeah, she don't have ears" Izayoi said as she grabbed hers. Shippo chuckled.  
"That's because Akemi's a human." He explained.   
"Izzy, you guys gonna play?" Called a young girl. Izayoi looked at her mother and father.  
"Go on. Go have fun." Kagome said. All of the children cheered as they were let down to go play. Kagome smiled watching the children run around.   
"Shippo!" Called a girl who was running towards the group. Shippo turned and smiled watching her come closer. She came to a stop in front of him and said hello to the others.  
"Shippo, I was thinking about going fishing. Would you like to come?" She asked shyly.   
"S- s- sure." Shippo stumbled on the word. The girl smiled up at him.  
"Really?" She asked and grabbed his hand and started to drag him away before he could answer. Inuyasha smirked; he knew how it was with a woman like that he looked over at his mate who was smiling bright at what they all had witnessed. Miroku had a smirk just like the one Inuyasha wore. Kagome handed the baby back to Miroku.  
"We're going to start home. I'll stop by a little later to see how Sango is doing." Miroku nodded and Kagome and Inuyasha turned to walk towards their home. Miroku walked back into the hut after hearing Inuyasha call to his kids.  
"Oye, you three, if you don't get your butts home by dinner, you don't get any!"   
" 'Kay, Papa!" Izayoi called for her and her brothers.


	17. The End Of A Slippery Demon

Chapter 17

It had been a year and a half since Akemi was born. She didn't only look like a perfect mix of Miroku and Sango, she even acted it too. She was starting to walk and talk and she always wanted to play with the bigger kids. She got along with everyone. One day the children were playing with the village children, Sango and Miroku sat at the base of a tree watching as their children played tag and tried to help Akemi learn and play. Sango looked up into the branches of the tree and saw Kagome lying against Inuyasha. She smiled at the way he stroked her hair and showed so much affection to her and he didn't care if people saw anymore. Kagome was sitting sideways on the branch in front of Inuyasha, she had her head over his heart and was dozing while he kissed the top of her head and ran his clawed fingers threw her hair. Inuyasha watched as Toshiro was tagged and everyone ran away. Miroku glanced at his wife to see her looking up. He looked into the tree wondering what had her so fascinated and saw Inuyasha smile and kiss the top of Kagome's head.   
"We've all changed so much." Sango said as she turned to look at Miroku.   
"Yes, some more than others." He said glancing back up at Inuyasha and Kagome.   
"Tired?" Inuyasha asked softly. She nodded yes without opening her eyes. She loved when she was able to just sit and cuddle against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He could hear what his friends were saying, and knew they were starring. He had grown used to people looking and starring at him when he showed his feelings.   
"You wanta go home?" He asked.  
"No, I just want to sit with you." She said and cuddled closer, if that was possible. "I like these times. But you know I do miss the old days of traveling." She looked up at him and smiled remembering all the memories from when they traveled.   
"Yeah, well you just miss sitting me all those times." She glared at him playfully before smiling. He smirked, truth be told he did miss traveling to and he knew his other two friends did too.   
"Inuyasha whatever happened to that demon you and Shippo went after in the next village over?" Kagome asked curious. It was the same one that they had been chasing for the last year and a half.   
"He keeps slipping away. We have him cornered then he just gets away. I think we might have to start going after him if we don't get him soon." He said watching the children. The rest of the day they sat and watched the children play and they joined in a few times. Late into the night a soft knock came at the door. Inuyasha woke up and went to the door to see who it was at that late hour.   
"Inuyasha?" Asked a small man with black hair and dark eyes. Inuyasha looked the man before answering.  
"What's it to ya?"   
"I was sent by the head man of my village to come get you. The demon is back."  
"So you came in the middle of the night and woke me up instead of waiting till morning?!" He half yelled, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake the others in the house.   
"Inuyasha? Who's at the door?" A soft voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. He turned to see Kagome standing there with a small blanket around her shoulders. He sighed and looked back at the man.  
"When do I need to be there?"  
"Tomorrow, by sunset." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was now walking towards him. He nodded to the man and closed the door.   
"Inuyasha, what's going on?" She asked as she came to stop by his side.  
"Come on." He took her up the room they shared and he started explaining."Kagome I'm going to go back to that village, if I don't kill that demon, I have to go after him. I don't know how long I'll be gone for." He said as he sat down on the bed. She walked over and sat next to him.  
"Inuyasha, don't worry about it."  
"Kagome I don't want you or Miroku and Sango following me." He looked into her eyes. She saw love, and fear swirling around in his pools of gold.   
"Inuyasha…"  
"No Kagome if something happens I don't want you or them being caught in it."   
"No Inuyasha, I don't want that to happen with you either. If we came along maybe we would be able to help."   
"Think of the kids. If something were to happen…. I don't want them to have to live and grow without their mother."  
"And I don't want them to grow up without their father." Kagome was starting to get upset.  
"Kagome…"  
"No, Inuyasha, don't you even think about it. You know they need you, just like they need me."  
"Kagome I know. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you."  
"And you think I would be able to bare living on if something were to happen to you?" He stared at her for a moment before looking at the ground. "Inuyasha, please if you have to go after him come home and tell us and we will figure something out then. But until then let's focus on you killing him tomorrow. Okay?" She smiled slightly as he looked up at her.   
"Yeah, I'm sorry, Koi." He said as he hugged her and nuzzled her neck.   
"There's nothing to be sorry for, Ai." She said as she hugged back. "Let's get some sleep before you go wake Shippo and you two head off." She smiled and climbed on all fours up to her spot in bed. Inuyasha was about to follow her and tackle her when a soft voice came from the door way.  
"There's a scary man in my room." Taji cried and ran to his mother. She cradled him and smoothed his hair.  
"Sweet heart, it was just a bad dream." She spoke softly.   
"Why don't I take you back to bed? And I'll make sure there's no one in there." Inuyasha said as he picked his son up and carried him back into his room. Kagome lay down and waited for him to come back. After ten minutes he was getting into bed beside Kagome and holding her tight as she cuddled into his side.  
___________________________________  
"Remember if you don't get him you said you would come back and tell me." Kagome reminded Inuyasha as he gave her a hug and kiss like he always did before he left.   
"I will, be safe while I'm gone." He kissed her so passionately it made her knees buckle, luckily Inuyasha caught her and held her. When they broke for air he spoke again. "I love you, Kagome."   
"I love you to Inuyasha. Be careful please." She told him and got a 'Feh' in return. She smiled as she watched him give each one of his kids and kiss and a hug  
"Don't cry squirt. I'll be back before you know it." He said to Taji when he started to cry. He stood up holding him as the twins started off to find their friends. Shippo had just arrived as Inuyasha was handing Taji to Kagome. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
"Remember what you said, Inuyasha." She told him one last time before he left with Shippo.   
"Mama? Papa be back soon right?" Taji asked sniffling. Kagome nuzzled his head as she answered.  
"Yes, he will." She turned and walked back towards the village to find where the twins went and where Sango and Miroku were.   
___________________________  
"The twins seemed preoccupied." Shippo said as they jumped and ran through the forest to get to the village and get this over with.  
"Yeah, well it looks like they have inpatient friends. At least one of the kids still cares I'm leaving." He chuckled.   
"I care too, you know. Papa." Shippo said and stressed the word papa. Inuyasha looked at him out the corner of his eye.  
"You haven't called me that in years, runt. And I guess that makes two kids who care I'm leaving, although, you are coming with me." He smirked. He remembered when Shippo started to call him papa. It was shortly before the twins were born that he started to call Kagome and him his parents. But it didn't take long for the word papa to change into dad. He dreaded the day that the younger ones would catch onto the 'old man' title that Shippo would use to annoy him.   
"Yeah and you haven't called me that in a few days." Shippo laughed as they began to slow down and stop when they reached the village.   
"Inuyasha, you came?!" One villager said.  
"He's in the forest!" Another cried out. Inuyasha looked at Shippo and they both sniffed. They followed the scent to the back side of the village and to the outskirts of the forest. That was where they found the demon. He looked over at the two with his beady black eyes. His dark green, neck length hair was worn in a dignified style. His strong over muscular build showed under the yellow colored material of his clothing.   
"Ah, so we meet again half breed." His voice was cold. He stood from his spot and walked towards them, stopping fifteen feet from Shippo and Inuyasha.   
"Yeah, and it will be the last time." Inuyasha said. He took his fighting stance with Tetsaiga in hand. Shippo followed suite holding his sword that Inuyasha had made for him.   
"So the half breed and the child raccoon dog wanta fight. Alright then, remember my name is Tatsuo, for it is the name of the dragon that killed you." He said as he pulled his sword and charged at them.   
______________________  
Inuyasha used backlash wave while Shippo used his Fox Cannon attack that shot a very powerful blast of fox fire and amplified it, to combine with Inuyasha's attack to through the demon to the ground and tear him apart. They walked up to the demon to find him still barely alive. Shippo raised his katana and in one motion the demon was dead. Inuyasha sat hard on the ground and watched as Shippo fell to his knees breathing hard. They looked at each other and smiled. Inuyasha had been training him for years how to fight, and he really showed what he knew in the last battle. Inuyasha looked over his adoptive son to see many cuts gashes and a few holes, a fractured rib, but nothing that would cause any problems for a full demon like Shippo. Inuyasha took note of himself, several holes, many gashes that still were bleeding, cuts, broken ribs, he would be alright but it will take longer than Shippo to heal.   
"I think we should start heading back to mom." Shippo said. "She's not going to be too happy with you" He told him as they both stood slowly.   
"What do you mean not happy with me? We took care of the problem didn't we?" Inuyasha said as he stood slowly and barely at first.   
"Mom's gonna take one look at you and be upset, you know that."  
"Nah, it will be you she looks at and she's gonna be upset with me." Shippo smiled as he walked over to Inuyasha and they began their, very, slow walk home.


	18. Kagome's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 18

Kagome was helping Sango clean the laundry while the children went swimming. The two women smiled at the sight of the children running around in the water.   
"They're so cute." Sango said. As she looked over at Kagome who wore the same smile on her face.  
"Yeah, but they're even better when they're asleep." Kagome and Sango laughed; in the distance a voice could be heard.  
"Mom! Mom!" They kept talking and laughing as they watched the children.  
"Kagome!" They turned in time to see Inuyasha collapse and Shippo easing him to the ground. The two women dropped the clothing and ran towards the two men.   
"Inuyasha." Kagome said kneeling next to him and gently lifting his head and placing it on her lap.   
"Shippo what happened?" Sango asked as she knelt and started to look him over.  
"We fought that damn ass, and we were coming home. He was fine and we got about an hour away and he just…. Just, well you see him." He was sitting next to Kagome watching. The kids all ran out of the water to see what was going on and ran over. Shippo wouldn't take his eyes off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been beaten up badly before but it was never like this.   
"Sango, please take care of the kids, don't let them see this." Kagome said afraid of how the children would react seeing their father or uncle as Sango and Miroku's children called him, like this. Sango nodded and intercepted the children; all but one listened and went back to playing. Izayoi started to walk back towards to water and suddenly shot back behind Sango and saw what they were all trying to hide from her.   
She saw her mother place her father's head on the ground as she moved to the side and started to look at the horrible wounds. She saw him have a coughing fit and blood slipped over his lip. She screamed and ran towards her father only to be stopped by two strong arms picking her up and pulling her to the chest they connected with. She screamed and cried and fought to get to Inuyasha, but Shippo held tight. It was obvious Inuyasha was in trouble.   
"Daddy!" She screeched again. "Let me go!" She thrashed but was held tight.  
"Izzy, calm down. Dad will be alright."  
"No! DADDY!" She cried and collapsed into the two strong arms that held her and buried her head into his chest.   
"Sango…" Miroku said as he walked up to the group. He stopped short when he saw Inuyasha lying on the ground, Shippo holding a hysteric Izayoi and Sango occupying the other children.  
"Miroku, help Kagome." She said then turned back to the children. "Why don't we go for a walk and see how many flowers we can bring back?" She asked as she ushered them away.  
"Auntie, what's wrong with Izzy?" asked little Taji.  
"Yeah, why did we hear her yelling for daddy, is he back yet?" Asked Shiro. Sango didn't know what to say but she needed them to stay away so she decided to lie.  
"No not yet. She's just…. Missing him. Now, come one let's see how many flowers we can get, I'm sure they'll cheer her up."   
"Okay!" The children cheered together and started off to one of their favorite meadows to pick flowers. Sango wanted to be with Kagome but they needed someone to watch the kids. Kagome obviously wouldn't, Miroku needed to help Kagome because he could lift Inuyasha, Shippo was the only one that could take care of Izayoi for the moment. So that left her. Miroku knelt on the opposite side of Kagome and looked at her. She had tears threatening to fall as she work fast to try to help the man she loved.   
"Kagome let me carry him back to your hut. We can work on him there." She never looked up from Inuyasha as she answered.  
"No I need to stop the bleeding and relieve the pressure in his chest so he can breathe."  
"Kagome you can do that once we get him home." He placed his hands on either shoulder to make her stop. She looked up at him as the dam broke and tears spilled over.   
"No Miroku, it can't wait! He's dying!" She half yelled half cried. Miroku nodded and took over trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't know why it won't stop." She said as she moved on to try to relieve pressure in his chest.  
She pulled out a small dagger she always carried in case she needed to defend herself or if she just needed in. Miroku's eyes grew wide as she moved to the side of Inuyasha's chest and started to cut.  
"Kagome…" He didn't understand.  
"Don't worry. In my time this is what they do to relieve the pressure that builds up in the chest because of blood. Besides by the end of tomorrow it will be healing up again." She explained with a sniffle. As she cut into the tissue and opened up away for blood to escape she glanced behind her to see that Shippo had taken Izayoi away to calm her down. As Miroku sat trying to stop the bleeding that came from his gut, and Kagome kept the opening clear so that the chest cavity could decompress, the blood began to pool around them. Kagome began to worry but kept working to save her love.  
After the bleeding slowed down Miroku carefully lifted him and carried him up to the room Inuyasha and Kagome shared. He put him on the bed.  
"Do you need anything else?" He asked Kagome  
"No. Thank you Miroku." She had tears in her eyes again as he turned and hugged her. She cried into his chest as he tried his best to sooth her.  
"Kagome don't worry I'm sure you'll get him back to his old self. Why don't Sango and I watch the kids for a while? That okay with you?" He looked down at her as she pulled herself out of his arms and looked at Inuyasha.  
"Yes, thank you." She whispered as she turned and sat on the edge of the bed and started to work on Inuyasha. He turned and left them in the room alone. She got a bowl of water and a clean cloth and started to clean everything before sewing and bandaging him up.  
"Inuyasha. Love, come on please wake up. Please Koi. Come back to me, to our friends, to our children." A few tears slid down her cheeks before she whipped them away and continued cleaning him. Three hours later she was finished and was attempting to get him under the covers, when Shippo walked in.  
"Mom?" She didn't look up as she once again tried to move Inuyasha to get the covers from under him. Shippo walked over to her side and bent down to help. "Let me do it." He said and she looked up at him. Her beautiful brown eyes were now glassed over and had tears spilling over. Shippo stood up and hugged his adoptive mother until she calmed enough.   
"Oh, Shippo." She cried. In all the years he had known her he had never seen her like this. Sure he had seen her cry when she caught Inuyasha with Kikyo but she was never like this. He knew at that moment he was going to have to be the strong one for all of them, like Inuyasha had taught him.  
"Mom, it's ok. He just needs rest, that's all." He told her. She cried a few minutes more and began to sniffle. "Why don't you go relax in the hot springs for a little while and help the others pack to go stay with Miroku and Sango? I'll stay here and take care of dad for a little while." She looked into his emerald green eyes. He was slightly taller than her now and had grown into a very smart young man, er demon. She nodded and kissed Inuyasha's forehead before leaving. Shippo went and lifted Inuyasha up and pulled the covers back and covered him up. He sat on the side of the bed looking at his father.  
"Dad, you gotta wake up. Please, mom is so sad, and Izayoi is in the tree and refuses to come down. Shiro and Taji don't know. We want to keep them from knowing until your better but if you don't get any better by tomorrow night…. Sango and Miroku… well let's just say you better wake up soon before the kids drive them nuts and they haven't even had them for a whole day yet. They're trying to help as much as possible. Please, come back, papa." Shippo said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "This is all my fault isn't it? If I had been by you to help block or if I fought harder this wouldn't have happened." He fell silent and just sat on the bed watching Inuyasha's chest barely rise and fall, thinking.  
Five hours later Kagome opened the door to find Shippo curled up asleep against Inuyasha's side. She smiled and covered him up with a spare blanket before sitting on the soft bench Inuyasha had made for her. She soon fell asleep looking at Inuyasha. Shippo woke up to find a blanket on him and Kagome asleep on the bench. He went over and picked her up careful not to wake her and laid her on the bed next to Inuyasha and covered her. Before he left he glanced once more at his parents to find Kagome had moved to lay her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and an arm over his abdomen. He smiled before leaving to go to the sacred tree to talk to Izayoi.  
"Izzy?" Shippo called from the base of the tree. He was answered by a few muffled cries. He sighed and jumped into the tree until he found where she was. She climbed to one of the highest branched and sat looking through the leaves.   
"I'm not going down." She said hardly.   
"That's not why I'm here. I just want to sit with you for a little while." He looked over at her as she glanced at him. He reached out his arms and she leaned over and started to cry again.  
________________________  
The next day came and went. Sango, Miroku and Shippo decided it was time to take the other two in to see him.   
"Toshiro, Taji come here a minute." Called Shippo. When the two boys were next to their brother he knelt down to talk to them. "We are going to take you to see papa." Sango and Miroku looked at each other; they hadn't heard him refer to Inuyasha as 'papa' since he was a small kit. They knew this was hitting him hard and hearing him call Inuyasha papa again made it even more real. The two boys jumped up and down cheering that they were going to see their father. Shippo calmed them before going on.  
"Don't start cheering. Papa is very sick and is sleeping, but you can talk to him and see him. Understand?" The two nodded and Shippo stood up. The group walked to Kagome and Inuyasha's house while Kaede kept an eye on the other children. They went up to the room that their parents shared and Shippo opened the door. Kagome was lying next to him watching intently as his chest rose and fell with his shallow breaths.   
"Come on. Don't be afraid. He's just sleeping. Go see them." Sango told the boys as the stopped and watched their parents.  
"M- mama?" Toshiro asked shyly as he walked over to the bed. She looked over at the two little boys. She leaned up on her elbow and whipped a tear that fell.  
"Hi there. You two want to talk to your papa?" She asked with a sniffle. They both nodded and she moved to make room between herself and Inuyasha and the little boys went to the bottom of the bed and crawled up to lay next to each other in between their mother and father. Sango, Miroku and Shippo went down stairs to wait for the boys.  
"Daddy. Mama, and brother said you sick. Are you gonna wake up and play with us soon?" Toshiro said softly. He watched as all his father did was breath shallowly.   
"Don't worry, he can hear you."  
"How do you know mama?"  
"Believe me, he can hear you." She said with a small smile as Taji began to talk.  
"Poppy! Wake up. Time to play." He called very loud and cheerfully. The boys laid against their mother and father and fell asleep after watching as their father didn't respond. The next morning Miroku, and Koga walked in to find the boys cuddled against their parents sleeping and Kagome asleep beside them with a tear stained face. The smell of her tears was still in the air, it made Koga sick to smell that.   
"I'll get the boys, you get Kagome to leave." Miroku told Koga as they walked closer. Miroku leaned over Inuyasha and picked up the sleeping children and spoke to Inuyasha before he left.  
"Inuyasha, you really must wake up." He walked out and down the stairs. Koga turned to Kagome and gently woke her.  
"What? Did something happen to Inuyasha? She questioned looking over at her love.  
"No, calm down Kagome. Every things alright. I wanted you to patch me up real quick then go take a breath of fresh air."  
"Koga I can't leave him." She said. "But I will patch you up." She got up and gathered her kit. "Come here." She said to Koga as she sat on her side of the bed. She began to work on his cuts.   
"Kagome, after your done I want you to go and talk with Sango or play with the kids. And don't worry; I'll keep watch over dog breath. Don't even try to argue with me either, I will take you there myself if I have to." He told her, she smiled slightly before speaking.  
"What on earth happened to you?" She asked as she cleaned the deep cuts that went up his right arm and the few on his left arm and two on his cheek.   
"I tried to get his daughter to eat something and come out of the damn tree." He told her with a scowl. This made her giggle a little.  
"Well she is his daughter. Once she's set on something you can't get in the way. Alright, you're all done."  
"Good now get going. I'll get you if anything happens, I promise." He told her as she stood and made her way to see her daughter.  
"You need to listen to everyone dog shit. This is enough; I had to come all the way here to try to get Kagome to leave your side. You better get up before I take her with me when I go home." He said trying to get a rise out of him. He was never so unresponsive even when Kikyo died and Koga tried to make him realize that others were hurting too. He sighed and sat beside Inuyasha thinking for a little while. Something was wrong. His scent was a little off but there was no scent of illness or anything that would make him so catatonic. He sighed again before talking.  
"Inuyasha, you really have to wake up. I've never seen Kagome like this, it's killing her. The kids seem ok but I can smell that their upset. Your daughter refused to come down from the sacred tree. I even wet up and tried to get her…. That turned out to be a bad idea. I had to hobble back and get Kagome to patch me up."  
There was a long period of silence. Koga sat thinking of any ways he could get his ex- rival to wake up.  
"You gotta wake up, so that brat of yours will calm her ass. You desperately need to get up for her sake, for the other two, for Kagome, and the runt. You know he thinks it's his fault you got so banged up. Mutt face, I'm only going too asked nicely once. Please wake up, your family and friends need you." He didn't know what else to say or do so he settled for sitting and watching, until Kagome came back. Seven hours later Shippo walked in to see Koga watching over Inuyasha.  
That's not something you see every day. Shippo thought. "Hey, how's he doing?"   
"Hasn't changed since I've been here." Koga said getting up and stretching.   
"I'll take over." Shippo said as he made his way over to the bed side. Koga nodded left, shutting the door behind him. Shippo settled in next to Inuyasha and once again cuddled up to him like he used to do when he was small. Five hours later Shippo was waking up just in time to see Sango and Ayame walk through the door.  
"Go rest, and relax, well watch until Kagome gets back. It seems Koga was able to get her out and keep her out for the whole day." Sango told him. Shippo only nodding and left. Ayame looked down at the strong half demon that was always arguing and fighting, now lying almost lifeless in the bed. Sango sat on Kagome's side of the bed while Ayame sat next to Inuyasha on the edge and they started to talk to him.  
"Inuyasha, I wanted to see how you were doing today. Miroku said he stopped by with Koga earlier. He said Koga said something's he shouldn't have." Sango said.  
"Yes, you won't have to worry 'bout him. I'll take care of his little idea. If he thinks he is going to get away with that…" Threatened Ayame. The two women sat there for a few moments before Kagome walked in.   
"Feel a little better Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
"Yes, a little I guess." She told them as she took up the place Sango had just gotten up from. The two women looked at her and nodded as they left her be with her beloved. Once the door closed she lay down next to Inuyasha and started to talk to him.  
"Koga came by this morning. He had me fix up some nasty cuts Izayoi gave him when he went to get her to eat and come down from the sacred tree. After he told me to go relax I went to see her. She got her self stuck all the way up in the tree and won't come down. I heard she hasn't eaten either. She is so scared she is going to lose you. I tried to talk to her but it didn't do anything, and I left her be and went and sat with Sango and Ayame as the children all played. Shippo joined in but I could tell he was still upset. He has been sitting and talking with Mizuki a lot. The boys are as active as ever. Taji doesn't really understand what was going on but I think Shiro does. He seems a little moppy but he is still out there playing and doing what he does every day. Shippo has done his best to take care of them and me and be strong for everyone, you should be very proud of him. I haven't seen him shed on tear or look sad and up set in front of anyone except Mizuki. Me on the other hand…." She drifted of thinking of how she had been acting. "It took Koga to force me to leave and go out today to realize that I can't sit around and cry wondering when you'll wake up and hug me, and yell at me," She laughed. "And kiss me and love me. It just doesn't work. I was just so worried and I want you to wake up so bad." She stopped as a few tears fall down her cheeks and land on Inuyasha's forehead where she had laid her head to talk.   
"Inuyasha, you are my love, my only love. You hold my heart forever, and you always have. I love you with everything in me. Please, koishii, please come back to me. Love me the way you used to. I love you so much, and don't even think Koga would be able to drag me off with him, dog boy." She giggled and moved to lie on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	19. It's All Kagome

Chapter 19

"Where am I?" He groaned slowly opening his eyes.  
"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you." Said a deep voice that came from above his head. He shot straight up and turned around hoping that this was all a dream.   
"Please let this be a dream." He said softly as he saw his father and mother walking towards him.   
"No this is no dream, dear." His mother said.  
"What have you done?" Asked his father. Inuyasha looked at both of them thinking.  
"I fought some dragon ass and killed him. Shippo and I were heading back to get our wounds- Shippo!" He looked up at his parents. "Did he…?"  
"Who is this Shippo?" Asked his uncle who came into the throne room. Inuyasha turned to see him.   
"Shippo is my son." He looked back at his parents. "Kagome and I told you about him when we were here. He's the little kit we were telling you about."  
"No, he has not come." Izayoi said as she sat at his side and watched as he sighed out of relief.   
"Were your wounds that bad?" His father asked.  
"No not really. Two holes in the gut, a whole bunch of cuts and gashes and a few broken ribs. Nothing that would do this…." He trailed off looking down at the ground thinking, as his mother grimaced at the thought of her little boy all beat up. Suddenly his head shot up. "The bleeding. It wouldn't stop, and I couldn't breathe when we were about an hour from home. Shippo half dragged me to the village."  
"Is that all that you remember?" Asked his mother.  
"No. Shippo was calling for Kagome, she saw me, and she and Sango were walking towards me when… everything went black." He looked from each face in the group. "So, am I…?" His mother was about to answer when a scream rang threw the hall.  
"DADDY!" Inuyasha looked around and jumped to his feet.   
"Izayoi?" He whispered.   
"It seems you are not completely here." His uncle said. It went silent.   
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was confused. "I'm not dead?"   
"Inuyasha. Love, come on please wake up. Please Koi. Come back to me, to our friends, to our children." Inuyasha looked around him.  
"Kagome." He whispered her name like he did his daughter's.  
"Apparently you are almost here." Inuyasha's uncle said, watching Inuyasha's reaction as other voices were heard.   
"Dad, you gotta wake up. Please, mom is so sad, and Izayoi is in the tree and refuses to come down. Shiro and Taji don't know. We want to keep them from knowing until your better, but if you don't get better by tomorrow night…. Sango and Miroku… well let's just say you better wake up soon before the kids drive them nuts, they haven't even had them for a whole day yet. They're trying to help as much as possible. Please, come back, papa." Shippo said. Inuyasha heard the laughter in his voice when he was talking about Miroku and Sango, and he heard the desperation when he was talking about the others and begging him to wake up.   
"Who was that?" His mother asked.  
"That is Shippo." He said with his eyes closed. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his parents. "How do I go back?"  
"That is something for you to figure out." His father said looking almost straight across into his eyes. He had no idea what he was talking about.   
"Come, think about it." His mother said and led him into the next room to sit on a very soft seat.  
"How am I supposed to figure this out?" He asked, he was becoming frustrated.   
"Think, it will come to you." His uncle offered as he and his brother sat across from Inuyasha and Izayoi. After what seemed like hours they heard another voice.   
"Come on. Don't be afraid. He's just sleeping. Go see them."  
Inuyasha's family looked at him waiting for him to identify the voice.  
"That would be Sango." He thought for a moment. "I wonder who it is she's talking to." he thought out loud.  
"M- mama?" Asked a tiny voice. There was a long silence as Inuyasha's family watched him close his eyes and think.  
"Daddy. Mama, and brother said you sick. Are you gonna wake up and play with us soon?" The voice said again.   
"Is that little Toshiro?" Asked Izayoi. Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to look at her.   
"Yeah, that's him." He smiled. "You should see them now. They got so big. He's still the good twin." He laughed. "But not the good kid. No that would have to go to-"  
"Poppy! Wake up. Time to play." Called a very loud cheerful child. Inuyasha chuckled.  
"He may be loud but he's good." When his parents and uncle stared at him confused he spoke again. "That voice was Taji. He's the youngest. Kagome was pregnant with him when we were here."   
"What does he look like?" Asked Izayoi, curious about her new grandchild.  
"Kagome says he looks just like me with a purple strip on each cheek. He acts just like Kagome's little brother. Always curious, loud, playful but he listens and does what he's told. Izzy is as rebellious as ever. I'm told I'm the only one that she'll actually listen to, but it takes a few times for her to actually listen. Toshiro is still just like Kagome. Although we did find out that the miko power she passed on to him does nothing but help control his demon side." Izayoi smiled hearing the news of her grand children. Inuyasha looked at the ground remembering little Izayoi's fights.   
"Izzy isn't so lucky though. We found out that she can use the miko power but her demon is triggered more easily than her brothers. After the last one she almost killed someone and was fighting with his brother, she got scared when she saw what happened."  
"What do you mean?" Izayoi asked.   
"One of the Koga's pups jumped on her and she attacked him, he was pretty beat up, but that what he gets for picking a fight with my daughter." He chuckled and continued, "When his brother tried to save him, they got into a huge fight. We broke it up but when she came around she saw what she did, and took off." He said remembering that day. "She has my eyes now too."  
"Inuyasha, you really must wake up." Miroku said.  
"You need to listen to everyone dog shit. This is enough; I had to come all the way here to try to get Kagome to leave your side. You better get up before I take her with me when I go home." Inuyasha growled loudly.   
"Like hell you will." He said. Everyone looked at him.   
"Who was that?" Asked his uncle.  
"The first one was Miroku. And the second would be the flea bitten, mangy wolf, Koga. If he thinks he's taking Kagome he's got another thing coming."   
"Why would he do that?" Izayoi asked her son. She didn't understand what was going on.  
"When Kagome first came to the feudal era and we started out on our task. She and Shippo were taken by him. For a year he used to show up randomly trying to convince her to go with him. She always said no, he never really got the hint that she didn't like him. Every time he would show up we would fight over her and it would always end the same." He smirked remembering the old days.  
"What happened?" Asked his mother, seeing the smirk on his face.  
"Kagome would try to break it up; if that didn't work she would sit me and tell Koga he should go. I got sat a lot because of him. But everyone joined up and fought Naraku and before the battle Kagome and Koga had talked it out and he had come to terms that he would never have her."  
"Then why would he say that?" The king asked.  
"Because he likes to bug me and get under my skin. Like Kagome would even go with him, besides the fact that Ayame would be so pissed."  
"Inuyasha, you really have to wake up. I've never seen Kagome like this, it's killing her. The kids seem ok but I can smell that their upset. Your daughter refused to come down from the sacred tree. I even wet up and tried to get her…. That turned out to be a bad idea. I had to hobble back and get Kagome to patch me up." There was a long period of silence. Before he spoke again. Inuyasha laughed softly thinking of what Izayoi would have done to him."You gotta wake up, so that brat of yours will calm her ass. You desperately need to get up for her sake, for the other two, for Kagome, and the runt. You know he thinks it's his fault you got so banged up. Dog breath, I'm only going too asked nicely once. Please wake up, your family and friends need you." Inuyasha stared at the floor. He didn't know what to make of what he had just heard.   
"I need to get back to them." He said and closed his eyes raking his brains again trying to find a way.  
"Inuyasha, I wanted to see how you were doing today. Miroku said he stopped by with Koga earlier. He said Koga said something's he shouldn't have." Sango said.  
"Yes, you won't have to worry 'bout him. I'll take care of his little idea. If he thinks he is going to get away with that…" Threatened a woman's voice.  
"I told you Ayame was going to be pissed." Inuyasha chuckled.  
"Have you figured it out yet?" His uncle asked. Inuyasha looked up at him and closed his eyes.  
"No, I don't know what I am supposed to do, I can't think of anything." They sat in silence for a long while. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed praying to every Kami he could that he would get back to them. Suddenly he heard Kagome again. Now when she spoke she sounded a little happier.   
"Koga came by this morning. He had me fix up some nasty cuts Izayoi gave him when he went to get her to eat and come down from the sacred tree. After he told me to go relax I went to see her. She got her self stuck all the way up in the tree and won't come down. I heard she hasn't eaten either. She is so scared she is going to lose you. I tried to talk to her but it didn't do anything, and I left her be and went and sat with Sango and Ayame as the children all played. Shippo joined in but I could tell he was still upset. He has been sitting and talking with Mizuki a lot. The boys are as active as ever. Taji doesn't really understand what was going on but I think Shiro does. He seems a little moppy but he is still out there playing and doing what he does every day. Shippo has done his best to take care of them and me and be strong for everyone, you should be very proud of him. I haven't seen him shed on tear or look sad and up set in front of anyone except Mizuki. Me on the other hand…." She paused for a little while.   
"It took Koga to force me to leave and go out today to realize that I can't lie around and cry wondering when you'll wake up and hug me, and yell at me," She laughed. "And kiss me and love me. It just doesn't work. I was just so worried and I want you to wake up so bad." she stopped and he felt moisture on his forehead rolling down his brow.   
"Inuyasha, you are my love, my only love. You hold my heart forever, and you always have. I love you with everything in me. Please, koishii, please come back to me. Love me the way you used to. I love you so much, and don't even think Koga would be able to drag me off with him, dog boy." She giggled.   
Inuyasha concentrated on Kagome and felt her shift and move to lay her head on his shoulder and slowly fall asleep. He listened to each breath and he slowly started to feel the pain that came with his injuries. The sudden pain made him loose his concentration and he opened his eyes to see his mother, father, and uncle still watching him.  
"I found out what I was looking for." He said happily. They smiled and nodded.  
"Good." His uncle told him.  
"I told you, you would." His father said.  
"What was it?" His mother asked. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Kagome…. I can hear her breathing as she sleeps, she moving to get comfortable with her head resting on my shoulder…" He smiled and closed his eyes. "Her sweet scent everywhere, calming all the pains of my wounds. It's Kagome. Kagome is my way out." Slowly he felt himself become heavy he hear his mother call out to him then he saw nothing but darkness and tried to open his eyes, but could only open them a crack. "Kagome." He croaked and slowly moved his arm that felt like lead to wrap around her.  
________________  
She heard her name whispered harshly in her ear and felt an arm move to wrap around her. Her eyes fluttered open, what's going on? She wondered before lifting her head and seeing golden eyes looking at her through slits. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her chest.  
"In- Inu- Inuyasha?" She asked afraid that this wasn't real. She saw a small smile spread across his face.  
"So you didn't leave with the wolf, and I thought I had gotten rid of you." His voice was scratchy. His throat was dry and hurt. Kagome moved to get a better look at him.  
"Oh, Kami, Inuyasha. I was so worried!" She cried and laid her head in his chest.   
"Easy wench. Not so hard. I know you were worried, I'm sorry." He said smoothing her hair. She sat up and looked at him.  
"I'm just so happy your okay. Izzy will come down now and eat. I've been worried about her too, and Shippo, I think you should talk to him. He thinks that if he was better in the battle of was by you to help you block, this wouldn't have happened." She paused then sat completely up and moved to get out of bed. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get you something to drink. Are you in pain?" She asked all at once. He smirked. She was very worried, he could tell by how she was rambling on.  
"Not as long as you're with me." She smiled and left to get a drink of water and a very mild pain reliever. She was back by his side in a matter of five minutes. She helped him lift his head and take his medicine and some water. When he was done she laid his head back down and put the cup away before returning to bed.   
"Sleep, I'll be alright now." He told her and wrapped his arm around her as she lay down and put her head on his shoulder.  
"Inuyasha…" She said.  
"I don't want to hear anymore. We'll talk in the morning, Kagome."


	20. Awakening

Chapter 20

The morning came quickly and Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up to see his golden orbs opened and looking back at her.   
"Good morning, Koi." He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and moved so that she could kiss him on the lips.  
"I thought it was a dream. I was worried that I would wake up and you would still be like that." She said then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back and relished in the feel of her lips on his.  
"How long was I laying there?" He asked.  
"Two days." She said as she went to the closet to get her kimono for the day. She quickly got dressed and then turned to get Inuyasha settled again. She could see he was still in bad shape. His eyes were closing again and his breathing still wasn't back to normal.   
He had a coughing fit and winced at the pain the wracked threw his body. A drop of blood slipped past his lips as his breaths came to him in gasping breaths for a few minutes until he caught his breath and he looked up at the frightened Kagome who had moved to sit beside him again. Once he caught his breath she cleaned the blood from his lip.  
"Now I want you to lay back down and rest for a little while longer. I'll be back in a little while." She kissed his forehead as his eyes closed and he went to sleep. "Rest easy now love." She whispered before she got up and left.   
__________________________  
Kagome walked a little ways into the woods to end up at the sacred tree. She looked up to see her daughter still up in the high branches. She knew Izayoi had climbed to high and Kagome would have to get Koga or Shippo to get her.   
"Izayoi!" She called up. There was no answer; it was the same answer that everyone got when they came to talk to her. "Izzy, I brought you some food!" Still nothing. "Come on, why don't you come down and eat and talk with me?!" She waited and was answered this time.  
"No! No! No! I don't want food! I don't want to come down! I don't want to talk! And I DON'T want YOU!" She screamed down at her mother. Kagome stood still; she didn't know what to say. She knew the girl was upset and scared she was going to lose Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to talk to her when a voice came from behind her.  
"Don't talk to your mother like that!" A deep voice called. Kagome turned around to find Sesshomaru walking into the small clearing.   
"Why should I listen to you?! You're not my daddy!" She yelled at him. She started to cry when she started to think about Inuyasha again. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and found he was starting to get upset with how she was acting.   
"Sesshomaru, she's just upset with everything that happened with Inuyasha. She'll come down when she wants to." She said sadly then turned back to her daughter still crying in the tree. "I'm going back home if you want to come see your father! I think he would like to see you!" She called and turned and started home. Sesshomaru followed her and once there Kagome lead him up to the bedroom. Inuyasha was still sleeping when they arrived. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat on the side. Sesshomaru sat in a chair beside the bed.  
"He's still very weak from the wounds, but he is getting a lot better. He woke up late last night and again this morning but he went back to sleep shortly after." She told her brother- in- law. He nodded and looked at his little brother lying in the bed, helpless. Kagome tried hard to hold back a few tears as she thought about how sad and hurt Izayoi was.   
"What are you crying for?" The old dog demon asked. Kagome looked up at him and whipped the tears away.   
"Izayoi is so hurt and worried. I hope she will be alright." She said and looked back at the sleeping Inuyasha.   
"Don't worry about her; she'll come out of it. Beside she needs to learn that she can't go yelling at you like she did. She may be hurting at what happened to her father but she can't yell at you like that. Things will happen; she should learn to deal with it." He said sitting back in the chair. Kagome nodded and smiled looking up at him.  
"Would you like something to eat?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Yes, thank you." He said. After being with Rin for so long he had grown to like some of the human foods that they made. Kagome nodded and left the room. Once the door shut, Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "She's gone you know." Inuyasha's golden eyes opened slightly and he turned his head slowly to look at his older brother.   
"Yeah. Who yelled at her, and has to deal with what?" He asked.   
"Your daughter seems to take after you a lot more than I previously thought." Inuyasha looked up at him confused. "Kagome went to get her to eat and come out of the tree and she screamed back at her."  
"What did she say?"   
"Kagome asked if she would come out of the tree and eat and talk. The girl screamed no and said that she didn't want food, to come out of the tree, to talk or Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes opened a little more. "Kagome tried not to be upset at her words but it was clear she was. I had come to the clearing in time to hear everything, when I told your daughter not to yell at her, she yelled down why should she listen to me I wasn't you…. She is very upset with what happened, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was trying to sit up, Sesshomaru moved and helped him lean his back against the head board.   
"Sesshomaru, would you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked out of breath. His brother looked at him; Inuyasha had never asked him for anything before. He nodded wondering what it could be.  
"Go and get her, I don't care what you have to do, get her out of that tree and bring her here." Sesshomaru nodded and headed for the door. "And get Kagome to leave too" He turned and nodded again understanding and left leaving Inuyasha sitting up against the back of the bed. Once down stairs he walked to the kitchen to find Kagome making food.  
"I'll be back in a little while. Why don't you go see Rin in the village? We brought Hatsu with us this time. I'm sure Rin would be happy to see you and Hatsu would love to see her aunt again." Kagome smiled thinking of the little half demon she hadn't seen since she was a few month old.   
"I think I will. Inuyasha will probably be asleep most of the day anyway." She turned back to the food and handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. "Take it with you." She smiled. He took the sandwich and left to do what his brother had asked, while Kagome ate and left to find Rin.   
_________________  
Sesshomaru came up to the tree again and called up to his niece.   
"Come down here now." He barked. He heard he adjust to look down at him.  
"Feh!" She snorted. "I'm not coming down for no one but daddy!" She yelled.  
"If you don't come with me then I'll have to do it the hard way." He said jumping into the tree, landing in front of her. "Come on, if you don't come peacefully I have permission to do what it takes to take you home." He said and reached out for her. She narrowed her eyes and barred her fangs and claws at her uncle.  
"No! I won't go with you, or mama, or no one! Only daddy!" She screamed and made to jump. Sesshomaru needed to get her home, he could see she hadn't eaten in several days and she had bags under her eyes that suggested she hadn't slept either. He reached out and grabbed her by the neck and held her for a moment as she scratched and twisted trying to get free.   
"You will not bare your fangs at me, pup. You are going to come with me and you will keep your mouth shut." He growled threateningly. She settled and stared into his golden eyes with her own. He watched as she relaxed and tears came to her eyes. She threw her ears back and cried. He pulled her closer and held her to his chest. He always felt the need to hold and sooth her, and do what she said, ever since he met her at the age of two. She cried into his chest as he jumped down from the tree and started home.   
"Uncle? Why do you smell like daddy? Did you see him?" She asked after a few minutes. He looked down at her.  
"Yes I saw him; I talked with him for a little while too. He is very upset when he heard what you did earlier." Her ears drooped when she heard that but then it all sank in. She looked up quickly.  
"You talked to daddy?" He smirked and nodded. She was a smart girl; she must get that from her mother.   
"Yes, he is awake but still very sick." She smiled and jumped out of his arms and ran up to the room her father was in. Sesshomaru followed her in to find her standing in the door way looking at the sleeping Inuyasha. He was still sitting up when they arrived. Sesshomaru looked at his brother.   
"Inuyasha." He said and watched as he took a deep breath and his eyes slowly opened. He turned his head and saw his brother standing in the doorway behind a wide eyed Izayoi. "Go on." Sesshomaru told his niece. Inuyasha smiled as his daughter ran to him crying and threw herself on him.   
"Daddy!" She cried as she collapsed onto his lap. As she landed she hit one of his wounds and made him wince.   
"Easy, Senshi." He said softly before turning to look at his brother. "Thanks, Sesshomaru."  
"It was no problem; she is just like you in every way you know, just a little smarter." He smirked and turned to leave but stopped when he heard a small voice call to him.  
"Uncle?" She asked and saw him turn to face her. "I'm sorry." She said as the tears dried and the glanced back at her father.   
"I am not the one you should be apologizing to." He looked at his brother, "And she admits when she's wrong." He smirked and left. She turned around and looked at her father. He looked down at her with a frown.  
"I heard what you said to your mother." He told her. Her ears went flat and she looked down.  
"I didn't mean it."   
"I know, but you really hurt her. You need to think before you say and do things." He pulled her up to sit in his lap and lifted her chin. "Things like this will happen. Your mother will always save me. Do you think you were the only one scared and afraid?" He asked. She looked at him while tears fell down her cheeks. He whipped them away with his thumb.  
"Daddy don't leave again." She said softly as she moved forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her head. "Please daddy, don't go away again."  
"I will try my best. I promise." He told his six year old daughter in his arms as she cried. "Little one looks at me." She looked up at him "It's alright now. Okay?" She nodded and whipped her tears on the back of her hands. "Good. Now get up, we are going to get something to eat, you go get changed and ill meet you down stairs." She smiled and jumped up and ran out of the room closing the door behind her to run into her room and change. Inuyasha threw back the covers and slowly put his feet over the side of the bed and stood. He stood for a moment catching his breath. Slowly he walked to the closet and found his fire rat harkamas and haori and his white kimono. He smiled.  
"Kagome must have cleaned it." He said to himself, and slowly got dressed. As he got dressed and moved around it became easier to breath and use his muscles. He went down stars and found Izayoi waiting anxiously for him.   
"Ready?" He asked as he walked towards her. She nodded. "Alright then let's go." The two of them walked out of the house to see Kagome coming towards them, she had had no luck finding Rin and decided to return to Inuyasha to see if he needed anything. She looked up from the road and saw Inuyasha and Izayoi walking out of the house. She smiled and ran to them. Izayoi saw her mother an instant before her father did and took off running to her. Inuyasha smiled as the little girl jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her saying she was sorry for earlier.   
"It's alright little one." Kagome said as she hugged her tight. Inuyasha walked up to them and smiled.  
"Where's my hug?" He said. Kagome and Izayoi let go of each other and looked at him with smiles. Kagome stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and Izayoi grabbed his waist. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer and kissed her. They pulled back and smiled when they heard their daughter.  
"Ewww." She said letting go. They looked at her and laughed before Inuyasha spoke.  
"We were on our way to go get something to eat, you coming with us?" He asked Kagome.   
"Yeah, I'll come. Sango, Rin, Ayame should be making lunch now. Let's see if they have extra." Inuyasha nodded and the three started towards their friends' house.  
________________________  
Once there they found Miroku hanging the laundry, the women were making lunch, Koga, and Shippo were playing with the children a little ways away and Sesshomaru sat by the hut watching them. Sango looked up to see Inuyasha, Kagome and Izayoi walking towards them. She dropped everything and stared.   
"Sango…." Ayame said and was about to ask why she dropped everything when she saw them as well. And had the same reaction as Sango.   
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly as they got closer. She smirked at their reactions.  
"Who else would I be?" He asked sarcastically. Sango ran at him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist laughing and when he fell from the extra weight, he still didn't have all his strength back yet.  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're alright." She smiled.   
"Miss me that much, huh? Maybe I should do that more often…" He said and acted like he was thinking about it till Kagome and Sango looked at each other and hit him in the chest and made him fall backwards.  
"Oye, what was that for?" He asked sitting on the ground holding where they had hit him, apparently they had very good aim because they hit right next to each other, and next to a broken rib.   
"If you even think of doing that to Kagome and your children again, I'll do worse than just hit you by a broken rib." Sango yelled at him.  
"Sango, you're gonna have to wait your turn because I'll kill him for sure." Kagome said as Miroku laughed as he walked up to the group of women and helped Inuyasha stand back up.  
"I'm glad to see you are feeling better." He told him. Inuyasha was still rubbing where they had hit him.  
"Yeah, well I was…" He glanced at the women who had moved off to the side to finish lunch. Sesshomaru had gotten up and walked over to where his brother and the monk stood. The wind blew a gentle breeze and Shippo, Taji, Toshiro, Koga and his children all stopped and turned to see if their noses were telling the truth. Toshiro and Taji saw their father and took off running at him.   
"Ooff" Inuyasha went back to the ground from the force that hit him when the two boys ran into him.   
"Papa, your all better?!" Toshiro half asked half yelled.   
"Yeah." He said smirking at his son when his youngest pulled on his haori.  
"Poppy, you play now?" He asked.   
"Maybe later squirt." He said ruffling his hair after they had stood up next to him. Miroku offered his hand again and helped his friend up once again. Sesshomaru moved to stand behind him as he noticed the other children running at his brother.   
"Uncle Inu!" Miroku and Sango's children, and Sesshomaru and Rin's girl screeched and hit him all at once. He went backwards to be caught by Sesshomaru. Koga's children ran up and hugged him saying they were glad to see him up.  
"Hey there." He said as Miroku and Koga pulled them off of him and Sesshomaru held him up. Once all the children were off they decided to get Izayoi to play with them and they all ran off.   
"So you woke up mutt face." Koga smirked.  
"Yeah, well someone had to stop you from taking the wench." He smirked at Koga's shocked face.  
"You heard?"   
"Yep, each one of ya."   
"What do you mean? What exactly did you hear?" Miroku asked, he was curious. He had heard Kagome tell the kids that he could hear them, but he didn't really believe it, until now.  
"I heard, Izzy scream first."  
"That was when she got around Sango. She saw you and she went nuts. I had a hard time holding her back." Shippo told him.   
"Was it that bad?" He looked at Miroku and Shippo.  
"You looked pretty bad when Kagome and Miroku took over. I took Izzy away to calm her down." Shippo said remembering when he laid him down on the ground.  
"Inuyasha, you pretty much died. Kagome saved you." Miroku told him. The group of men glanced at the woman who was smiling and laughing for the first time in three days. Inuyasha smiled knowing that she was his and he was hers.   
"So what else ya hear?" Koga asked.  
"I heard Kagome telling me to wake up, then Shippo." He looked at the young demon in front of him. They locked eyes before Inuyasha went on leaving what Shippo had said a secret that only they knew. "I hear Sango tell the kids that it was alright and to go see me and Kagome, then I heard Shiro and Taji."  
"You didn't hear anything in between?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head.  
"No, I heard them, and then the next thing I hear was you telling me I had to wake up. Then I heard you, ya mangy wolf." Koga smirked.   
"Yeah, well you woke up." He glanced over at his mate. "Just don't tell her."   
"I think it's too late for that, after you I heard Sango talking about she wanted to see how I was, then Ayame said basically she would take care of you." He chuckled at the look on the wolf's face. "The next thing I knew I heard Kagome again and was waking up. I went back to sleep till this morning, but I want to sleep and woke up to Sesshomaru and Kagome talking."   
"Kagome had told the boys that you could hear them, but I didn't think it was true." Miroku told him. Kagome walked over to stand by his side.  
"That will show you to doubt what I say." She laughed. "Lunch is ready and if you guys want any, you better get it before the kids." Kagome smiled watching as the group of children came running towards them.   
"They have really good noses." Miroku said as he went over to get what he could. The others following after him laughing as the children pushed him back and got what they wanted. Izayoi and Taro Wound up in a fight and Koga and Inuyasha had to break it up.  
"You're so stupid." Taro told Izayoi.  
"You're just being a sore loser." She shot back.  
"Take that back, half breed"  
"No, because it's true you lousy excuse for a flea bitten, mangy, little know it all a-" She was cut off by her father and Koga.  
"Oye!" Inuyasha yelled standing up from his spot between Kagome and Koga. They had heard a little part of the argument and yelled for them to stop. When they didn't and Koga heard his son call the girl a half breed he got up to get his son. Inuyasha rose almost instantly and was going to get his daughter. He heard her start to run off names and he quickened his pace. Before she could go off cursing he covered her mouth and picked her up. Koga grabbed the back of his son's neck.   
"What is going on?" Koga asked.  
"Can't even be civil for a few hours?" Inuyasha asked the two and removed his hand from Izayoi's mouth.   
"Dad, she started it." Taro said pointing at Izayoi. Before either father could open their mouth Izayoi was yelling.  
"Nu uh. He started it, we were playing tag and I caught him and he called me stupid, and then he called me a half breed!" She rushed all her words together but the fathers understood it, and once again before either one could open their mouths, this time Taro started.  
"You're lying! You cheated and were being stupid, stupid. You called me a sore loser, and then started to call me a bunch of other names!" He yelled back at her. Koga slapped him upside the head.  
"That is no reason to say those things." He growled at his son as Inuyasha looked at his daughter with a frown. Her ears dropped. He set her on the ground and knelt in front of her.  
"Because he called you that is no reason to call him what you did. That is the best name you would be called if you were to go to other villages. You need to try to let it all go. So what if he wants to call you that. You know you're not a half breed so why let it get to you?" She looked down at the ground. "Now go say sorry and then come sit with me." He told her and she started to walk over to Taro.  
"Taro, I'm sorry I said those things." She said looking away. Koga smirked and looked at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes. She really was just like him.   
"I forgive you. You can't help being a half breed." He said, and the moment it left his mouth her head snapped forward and Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her away as Koga hit him hard on the back of the head.  
"Go apologize. And don't let me hear you say something like that again." He growled and shoved him towards Inuyasha and Izayoi.   
"The old man says I have to say I'm sorry. So there." He said and stormed off. Koga shook his head and walked towards Inuyasha who had put Izayoi down and started to walk back to his seat.  
"I don't think he'll ever learn." Koga said to Inuyasha.  
"I don't think she will either." He told him and they sat back down with Izayoi in Inuyasha's lap.


	21. A Little Romance

Chapter 21

"Hey. How's the ribs?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha who had been talking with Miroku and Kohaku turned as Shippo walked up and joined them.  
"Completely healed now. Kagome can do pretty good work." He smirked.   
"Inuyasha, hasn't it been four months? Why did it take you so much longer to heal?" Asked Kohaku who was confused. Miroku had been wondering the same thing but when he looked at the look that was exchanged between Shippo and Inuyasha he realized they knew something. Inuyasha looked at Shippo silently asking why they didn't know.  
"Mom never told them. We were trying to not scare anyone." Shippo told Inuyasha who nodded understanding.   
"But the others should have smelled it." He thought of Koga and Sesshomaru and the other demons that had came to see him.  
"Yeah, well we kinda talked to them and got them not to say anything." Miroku was looking back and forth still, if not more, confused.  
"Guys, you want to tell me what you're talking about?" Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha and Shippo glanced at each other then back at their friends.  
"Well, dad was kinda…. Poisoned." Shippo said watching as both Miroku and Kohaku's heads shot to look at Inuyasha.  
"Why do you think it took me so long to wake up and stop bleeding?" He shrugged before a young girl ran over to him laughing and calling for him.   
"Daddy! Daddy!" The group of men turned at the call and looked to see a six year old girl in a pink kimono running over to them with her black hair flowing behind her and her black dog ears sitting straight up on top of her head. She stopped in front of Inuyasha looking up at him smiling. She looked so much like Kagome; the only difference was the little girl in front of him had dog ears, fangs, claws and golden eyes that smiled up at him as well.   
"Daddy, look! I caught a froggy!" She squealed holding her cupped hands up to him. "Wanta see?" The men smiled at how proud she looked and sounded. Inuyasha bent down and picked her up and held her in one arm.   
"Sure, let's see it." She opened her hands a little bit and slowly opened them all the way to reveal a brownish green frog in the palm of her tiny right hand. She smiled as she uncovered the whole thing, but it didn't take long for the frog to figure out he had a chance to get away and he leaped away. The girl swiped at it trying to catch it but it got away and started to jump away.   
"No! Froggy!" She yelled at it. She seemed about to cry.  
"We saw it." Inuyasha told her. She looked up at him with a tiny smile on her face.   
"Really?" She asked shyly.  
"Yep, you caught a bigger one than I've ever seen before." Grinned Shippo from beside Inuyasha. She looked between her brother and father then gave a big smile.  
"Why don't you take the others and try to find a bigger one?" Inuyasha asked his daughter.  
"Okay!" She said cheerfully as Inuyasha put her back onto the ground and she took off to get the other children.  
"She seemed mighty proud of that frog." Miroku said and chuckled. "My girls are always bringing things home for Sango and me." Inuyasha smirked remembering the reaction the twins got when they went home with a dead mouse and tried to give it to their mother as a present.   
"For a woman who goes around fighting demons, she is sure afraid of that mouse they brought home the one time." Miroku laughed but stopped when Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other then said they were going to watch over the children, and Kohaku said he was going to take a look at everything he had and make sure he was ready to go.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as the said half demon turned to leave. He glanced back at his old friend. "She's behind me isn't she?" Inuyasha nodded. "She heard, didn't she?" And again Inuyasha nodded and he turned with Shippo to go see the children. Miroku turned around to see Sango glaring at him.  
"Miroku…"  
"Sango my dear please we were just discussing what the girls do." He pleaded and held up his hands in defense.  
"Miroku, that wasn't very nice making fun of me." She said softening her gaze.  
"I know, but it was a funny story." He said with a chuckle. As soon as the sentence left his mouth he realized he shouldn't have said it. Sango grabbed the nearest rock and brought it down on his head knocking him unconscious. Mean while Kagome saw Inuyasha and Shippo walking over to them laughing. She looked a little beyond them and watched the scene play out and end with Miroku on the group unconscious.   
"Hey, you two aren't being very nice." She told them as they walked up to either side of her.  
"Hey, he did it to himself." Shippo laughed. Kagome looked at him, trying to be stern but she started to smile.  
"Probably." She said and looked back to the children all playing.   
"Shippo! Play with us!" Screeched a small group of children pulling on his hands. He looked down at them and smiled.  
"Not today." He said and suddenly Izayoi and Hanna on either side of him looking at each other then up at him with an evil grin. "What are you two planning?" He asked the two. He knew when they looked like that, they were up to something.  
"Nothing brother." Izayoi said with a very Inuyasha like smirk. She looked over at her cousin.  
"Yes, nothing…. Kitsune!" She yelled and both ran behind him and pulled as hard as they could on his tail and started to run yelling.  
"Slay the kitsune!" They yelled over and over and over again. As Shippo, who had fallen to the ground from the tail pulling they did, stood up.  
"Alright, alright, I'll play. But only for a little while." He said before looking at the highly amused Inuyasha.  
"This is your fault."  
"How do you see that?" Inuyasha asked smiling.  
"You're the one who taught them that trick."  
"No I taught Hanna and Haruko, they must have taught Izayoi." He smirked as the two girls grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the others. Kagome smiled watching Shippo play with the small children. Over the past seven years he had had a growth spurt and was now up to Inuyasha's chest. At the age of fifteen now he was still growing, and fast. He was almost always away training but every chance he got to come back he took it. He had grown a lot. His hair now was longer and in more of a pony tail instead of a fur ball on his head. His tail had smoothed some, it was still fluffy and bushy but it was getting longer and more like a fox tail. He stood to Inuyasha's chest, his face more thinned out and jaw more sharp. He was growing up fast and Kagome and Inuyasha never stopped being proud of him. Kagome leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder as they stood there watching them all play. Ten minutes later Sango and Miroku, sporting a very large bump on his head, joined them. They stood watching as the children all ran around, remembering when they were all babies and needed to be carried and cared for. Fifteen minutes later a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a green kimono that came to mid shin, started towards the group with a large smile on her face. Shippo saw her and turned to look not paying attention to the group of children who took that chance to tackle him. They all laughed as he hit with an 'ooff' the young girl stopped for a second before running to the group.  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched as something distracted Shippo and all the children piled on him at once. Kagome gasped as he went down.  
"Ha." Inuyasha chuckled. "Serves him right for getting distracted." He said Kagome looked up at him. She couldn't believe he just said that. "What?" He asked as he turned and leaned against a tree. She shook her head with a sigh and looked back to see a young girl about fourteen running towards the group of children as they stood around Shippo. As she came to a stop to see if Shippo was alright she saw he was still on the ground. Kagome noticed he hadn't gotten back up and turned to Inuyasha. He could smell the fear come off of his love, and he opened an eye to see her looking back at him.  
"Inuyasha, he hasn't gotten up." She turned back to look. Inuyasha came to stand at her side to look too then he saw the girl kneel down next to Shippo. He grinned.  
"He's fine."   
"How do you know?" She asked him. He shrugged and nodded towards the group.  
"Watch." She turned and watched as Shippo jumped and tackled the girl followed by all of the children and started to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the women and at each other shaking their heads.   
"No wench." Inuyasha said and went back to the tree he was leaning against. Kagome turned around to look at him.  
"What? I didn't do anything." She said watching as he cracked an eye to look at her,  
"Yet." He added.   
"Inuyasha, she didn't do or say anything." Sango said walking to Kagome's side.  
"Yet." Inuyasha repeated and closed his eye again.   
"What do you mean by that?" Kagome was wondering.  
"You're gonna start with your, they make a good couple, Sango let's play match maker, crap." He mocked them. Miroku smirked as he walked over to Inuyasha and started his part.  
"Oh, you are so right." He mocked his wife. Inuyasha kept it going.  
"Okay, so let's get them to go off and …" He and Miroku burst out laughing, not even finishing their game. The girls crossed their arms and walked away with the men following.  
Shippo pinned the girl to the ground then called over his shoulder laughing.  
"Now." The children followed and started to tickle her. She laughed and laughed. Once he thought she had enough he told the children to stop. They stopped and waited for him to give the go ahead.   
"You're so mean Shippo." She said playfully. He pouted and she laughed before she caught him off guard and flipped them over so that he was on the bottom.  
"Okay kids. I think we need to make Shippo smile again." She smiled down at his wide eyes as all the children pounced on him and started to tickle him. After ten minutes of everyone tickling, they all stopped and lay looking up at the sky. The village children stood up and said their goodbyes for the night and headed home for dinner as Shippo, with Mizuki laying very close by his side, and Izayoi, Hanna, Akemi, and Haruko using his chest and abdomen as a pillow, and the three boys laying on his abdomen and legs. Shippo suddenly remembered that it was the new moon tonight. He looked at Izayoi, Toshiro and Taji for a moment. Then over at Mizuki.   
"Mizuki, I'm gonna take these guys home. She nodded and stood with him.   
"I'll help they look so tired." She said and Shippo nodded. He put Izayoi on one shoulder and Toshiro on the other and carried Taji, Kanno, and Hanna as Mizuki held Haruko, Akemi.  
"Aren't all of them heavy?" She asked on the way back to the hut. Shippo looked at all the children he was carrying and back at Mizuki.  
"Nah. They are just awkward when they are tired. I can't have one on my back or anything so it's a little more difficult, but they are pretty light." He explained as they came to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. They walked in to find Kagome and Sango in the kitchen laughing and cooking. They looked up and saw the two walk in.   
"Hi Shippo, thanks for bringing them in. It's almost sunset." Kagome said taking Taji and Kanno, while Sango took Akemi and Haruko. Shippo handed the sleepy, Hanna to Mizuki and took the sleepy Izayoi and Toshiro from his shoulders. Once in his arms they fell asleep. The small group walked into the living room where Miroku and Inuyasha were working on the small fire and laughing from something Miroku said. They looked up to see them carrying the children and stood to take them from their mothers. Miroku took Akemi and Haruko, while Inuyasha took Taji and Kanno.   
"Shippo put them down on the couch." Inuyasha said as he placed Taji on the couch. Shippo took Hanna from Mizuki and the three men walked into one of the small rooms across from the living room to put the four children to bed until dinner as the two women and the girl went into the kitchen to finish the cooking. Once back into the living room the sun said its final farewell until morning and fell behind the mountains. Inuyasha stopped in the hallway as a slight light came from him and when it faded he had his black hair, and violet eyes. He continued in to the living room and sat with his children and his friend until the ladies came back in with food.   
Soon after Sango and Kagome walked back into the living room and handed the men their bowls and went back in to get the bowls for the children and brought them out. They gave Izayoi, Toshiro and Taji their bowls as Sango went and woke her children up and gave her four their food. They returned to the kitchen once more to get their bowls. The three girls walked out and sat down. Kagome sat next to a human Inuyasha and Sango sat next to Miroku helping Akemi eat. Mizuki sat next to Shippo and that's when she saw Inuyasha and his three children. Izayoi, who was sitting on her father's lap, had her black hair and brown eyes. Toshiro who sat in Kagome's lap look exactly like Inuyasha and Taji, in Shippo's lap had brown hair and brown eyes and no marks on his cheeks. They all looked human. She looked at them for a long moment before Shippo spoke to her. It was low enough for her to hear, trying to make it so that Inuyasha didn't hear but he had no such luck.  
"It's the night of the new moon." She looked up at Shippo. "It's the night when all of their demonic blood recedes leaving them human." That earned a glare from Inuyasha.  
"Relax Inuyasha he's just telling her why the sudden change." Miroku said. Inuyasha turned his glare to the monk.  
"Mizuki you have to promise not to say anything about this." Shippo told her.   
"I won't…… but why?" She asked.   
"It is the night when Inuyasha and the kids are vulnerable." Inuyasha growled to the best of his human vocal cords abilities. "If any one finds out about this night…." Shippo said trailing off remembering how hard they worked to keep this secret and save Inuyasha.   
"We all have worked very hard to hide this from everyone. If this knowledge would fall into the wrong hands then this would turn out very bad." Miroku told the girl. She nodded and smiled down at Taji who took another bite while looking at her.   
"So about that dragon demon." Miroku said.  
"Miroku we pretty much told you everything." Shippo groaned.   
"Yes, but I'm still worried. Dragons usually stick together and if you killed the one there are more to surely follow." He said.  
"I agree, but it has been four months and there is still nothing pointing to the others coming." Kagome said looking at her friends.  
"Yes, he could have been a rogue dragon, and then no one would come to avenge him." Sango put in.  
"I don't think he was a rogue demon." Shippo said. Inuyasha looked at him and thought.  
"He never said anything about others. It could be possible but I don't think he was a rogue either."  
"Besides if there were others they would have come already." Shippo said.  
"Not necessarily, they could be just getting word now." Miroku said.  
"Then what were they doing all the way out here, if it takes such a long time to get word to them?" Shippo said and thought.  
"They could just be getting ready." Inuyasha said.   
"True. They could be waiting." Miroku added.  
"They are very intelligent. They could be studying our movements and routines before they strike." Sango said taking another bite of stew.  
"We can only wait and see." Kagome said, looking down at Toshiro as he laid his head back against her and fell asleep. She smiled and took his bowl and handed hers and Toshiro's to Inuyasha as she adjusted and picked the boy up to carry him to bed. Looking at Izayoi on Inuyasha's lap and Taji on Shippo's lap, they were both asleep too. Kagome shifted Toshiro in her arms and took the bowls Inuyasha had and put them on the small table in the center of the group, and Mizuki took Shippo's bowl and the three stood and carried the children up to their rooms. Sango and Miroku looked down at their four children to see the twins yawning and Kanno and Akemi asleep.   
"Alright you two, I think it's time for bed." Sango said to the twins. They took off to bed and Miroku lifted Kanno into his arms and took Akemi from Sango and took them to bed as well. Once everyone was out of the room and Sango and Mizuki were the only ones in the room Sango started to speak.  
"Mizuki, can I ask you a kind of….. Personal question?" Sango asked. Mizuki looked at the woman and nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Do you like Shippo?" The question made Mizuki's face turn ten shades of red and she stumbled over her words as she spoke.  
"I… I don't know w-what y-you mean."  
"I was just asking if you liked him." Sango stated. The girl blushed again and looked at the other woman.  
"Will you promise not to tell?" She asked, Sango nodded with a smile. "Okay, I do really like him, but I don't think he likes me like that. Were friends and I think that's what he wants." She said looking down and becoming sad at the end.  
"Cheer up; I don't think he wants to stay like that." The girl looked up at the woman. "You should talk to him." She said with a smile and the girl nodded as Miroku sat down next to Sango not noticing the blush on the young girls face.  
Upstairs Inuyasha laid Izayoi in her bed and kissed her good night, then moved on to Toshiro and Taji then he went down stairs as Kagome made her rounds and Shippo went and said good night to the other two as well. After, Kagome and Shippo were about to walk down the stairs when Kagome asked Shippo, "Hey Shippo" He turned around to look at his adoptive mother.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something about Mizuki?" He looked at her surprised and slowly nodded. "Do you like her?" The question caught him off guard and he stared at her for a moment then used what he learned from Inuyasha.  
"Keh. Of course, we're friends aren't we?" He scoffed and turned to leave.  
"No Shippo" He turned back to face her. "I mean do you like her more than that?" She Clearfield and she saw Shippo turn five shades of red before he spoke again.   
"I… what…we're friends, she's a human and I'm a demon, what human would want to mate a demon? What family would let that happen?" He said looking down and away from Kagome. She took a step over to him and raised his head to look at her.  
"Shippo, you listen to me. You are a great demon, and man. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Inuyasha and I have raised you better than that. You should know better than to think that." She said sternly then her eyes softened and a smiled came across her face. "Besides I think she likes you too." She let go of his face and started to walk past him. "Now let's go back down before they start thinking something happened to us." She smiled and the two of them joined the others in the living room.  
"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked softly as Kagome sat down and leaned on him.  
"I'll talk to you later." She said looking up at him and glancing at Shippo who was talking to Mizuki. Kagome and Sango locked eyes and smiled and nodded, telling each other it was what they thought.  
Hours later the group was getting tired and they slowly started off to bed.  
"We'll see you in the morning." Miroku said as he and Sango made it to their bedroom. Shippo saw Mizuki yawn and announced that he was going to show her to a room then go to bed. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek before going up the stairs.   
"Will you tell me now?" Inuyasha asked once the two teens were up the stairs and in bed.  
"I talked to Shippo. I asked him if he liked Mizuki." Kagome told him. He sighed.  
"Haven't I told you to stay out of their business?" He asked his wife who put her feet up and lay with her head resting in Inuyasha's lap.  
"Yes, but I wasn't doing anything, I just asked him a question. Besides, I think it was a good thing that I asked him."   
"Why's that?"  
"Because I asked him if he liked her and… the response I got…. Inuyasha I think you should have a talk with him."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"He said basically he really liked her but he went off say that he was a demon and she was a human and who would mate with a demon like him and stuff like that." She looked up at Inuyasha who looked like her was thinking. "Inuyasha?" He looked down at her. "What are you thinking about?" She looked down at her sadly then leaned down and kissed her nose.  
"Me." She gave him a confused look and he went on. "Before you and I mated, I was always talking like that. I would be off on my own and arguing with myself, even though I knew your feelings and I knew mine but it just keep going through my mind that you would turn me down and I kept asking myself, 'who would want a half breed like me?' And stuff like that."   
"I'm glad you put that all aside."   
"Yeah, me too. And like I said earlier today, you hadn't done anything yet now you have." he smiled at her  
"Yeah, Yeah. But I didn't do anything I just asked a question." She smirked. "Did you ever say anything to him?" Kagome asked thinking where Shippo could have heard that.  
"No, the only way he would have heard it was if he was listening in." He saw the sad look on Kagome's face. "Don't worry; I'll have a talk with him." She smiled up at him.  
"You know, I miss times like this." She said as she turned her head slightly and rested her face towards Inuyasha's stomach.   
"Yeah, me too."  
"I also miss all the traveling." Kagome said Inuyasha absently ran his fingers threw her hair.  
"Oh, really? You liked all that running around and fighting?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually, yeah. It sounds weird, but I miss running around and all the fighting and stuff." She told him. He smirked down at her smile on her face. Suddenly the smile turned to a frown. Inuyasha knew what she was thinking about.  
"Kagome?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You never did answer when I asked if you missed traveling to your era." She looked away remembering all the people she left behind. "Kagome?" He reached down and slowly turned her head to face him. She looked up at him.  
"Yes, I truly do miss them. I want mama to see the kids and Sota would love to see them and play with them. Gramps would be gramps, but I still really miss all of them." He looked at her for a few moments before talking.  
"If you want we can look for a way to get the well to open?" He asked, she smiled.  
"I would like that." She looked up at him and yawned. "Why don't we go to bed for now though." He smiled back and nodded. They got up and went to bed.


	22. The Long Battle Begins

Chapter 22

It had been a year since Sango and Kagome talked to Mizuki and Shippo. Inuyasha had his talk with Shippo, just as Kagome had asked for. Now Shippo was starting to get closer to Mizuki and they would run off into the woods more often. Shippo had asked Mizuki to be his girlfriend about four months ago. They were in the forest talking and relaxing by a small stream when Shippo smelled a demon very close. Mizuki saw Shippo looking around sniffing the air.   
"Shippo, what's the matter?" She asked sitting up.  
"Let's go back to the village." He said standing up. He reached down to help Mizuki up when a very loud crash was heard. Mizuki screamed as Shippo pulled her to him and looked around. Suddenly a demon with very long brown hair walked into view. She had a green, long robe over top of dark green harkamas and a jade haori over an off white kimono top. She looked over the two in front of her with her tiny green eyes.   
"Shippo, I'm scared." Mizuki said, clinging for life to Shippo. He held her close as he growled at the demon.  
"What the hell do you want?!"   
"Oh, so the little raccoon dog bites." She smiled. "I have come because of a brother of mine." She watched as Shippo's eyes grew wide. "Ah, so you remember him, do you raccoon dog?"   
"You mean the ass that we beat in less than an hour? Yeah, I remember that waist of space!" He smirked at the scowl that formed on the demon's face. "What's the matter? The ass was worthless! Now leave before I kill you like I killed him!" He snarled.   
"You think you can beat me that easily? You are a mere child raccoon dog. I doubt you are the one who killed him. Now out of my way so I can get to the one who did." She said and started to walk forward. Shippo pulled his sword. The demon smiled as he came closer.   
"Mizuki, I want you to run back and tell my father. On my mark." He whispered to the girl clinging to him. As the demon came closer Shippo let go of the girl and charged. He got the demon to turn around and Mizuki took that chance to run. As she ran she could hear screams and yells and metal clashing with metal. Tears came to her eyes as she ran as fast as she could to get Inuyasha. As she came to the village she ran to Kaede's hut and found Kagome helping Kaede make medicines, Miroku talking with Inuyasha, Sango sat next to Miroku cleaning Hirikotsu. She burst through the door crying hard, gasping for breath. Kagome and Sango went to either side of the girl. She held on to Kagome as she tried to sooth her.  
"Mizuki, what happened? Where's Shippo?" She asked the girl.   
"In….woods….fighting….demon…..help." She cried in between gasps. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.   
"Kaede we'll be back." Kagome said and she took her bow and arrows from next to where Inuyasha was sitting. Sango stood ready, and Inuyasha put Tetsaiga back into his sash. The four left with Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Sango and Miroku on Kirara, who had stayed when Kohaku left for a few weeks.   
"Don't worry child, they will bring him back. They are very protective of their own, especially Shippo." Kaede said to the crying girl.   
The group went as fast as they could. As they got closer they could her Shippo yelp, and curse. They could hear the explosions and metal on metal. They landed in the clearing just in time to see Shippo thrown with extreme force up into the air and as he came down he was kicked so hard he skidded on the ground and into a tree. The tree cracked and fell to the side. And Shippo very slowly tried to get up. The demon walked towards him, not even noticing that the others had arrived. She raised her sword to swing down but the sword stopped in mid swing by Inuyasha. The demon turned around to see Inuyasha holding her wrist.  
"And who might you be half breed?"  
"I would be the one kicking your ass." He said and bent her arm. The arm snapped and she screamed as he punched her and she was thrown back twenty feet into several trees. Kagome was behind Inuyasha looking over Shippo.   
"Shippo. Shippo. Shippo, come on open your eyes please." Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha punched the demon. Miroku and Sango ran over to them from the other side of the clearing to find Kagome trying to wake Shippo. Inuyasha turned and knelt down in front of Shippo. He looked at the kitsune. Shippo had blood coming from many cuts, gashes and holes, his head was split open, he had a busted lip, and a broken arm. Once Kagome was almost in tears from Shippo not responding Inuyasha tried.  
"Runt, open your eyes." He didn't stir. "Shippo, come on." He said as he heard the demon laughing as she walked out of the wreckage.   
"He won't be waking up." She laughed. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up in front of the uncurious Shippo. Sango and Kirara stood on either side of them and Miroku knelt down the try to take care of Shippo.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Oh my, where are my manors?" She laughed, placing her hand on her head and shaking her head. "My name is Hekate." She said as Inuyasha growled.   
"What were you doing going after my son?!" Kagome yelled trying to keep her voice even. Hekate looked at the young kit then back at the young human and laughed.  
"Are you trying to joke with me? This kitsune demon is the son of a human woman?" She could barely contain her over whelming laughter.   
"Yes, he is my son. I may not have given birth to him but he is still my son!" Kagome yelled as tears gathered in her eyes.   
"Oh, well in that case. I am truly sorry, if he had only moved and let me through to find my brother's killer he would still be alive. But you must have brought him up wrong and it meant his death." She sniffed the air. "But it does seem that killing him has brought the real killer." She settled her glare on Inuyasha.   
"And who would that be, bitch?!" Inuyasha growled.   
"You would be the one that killed my brother, Tatsuo, half breed." She said in a cold voice. She watched as Inuyasha smirked and the others glanced at him.  
"I don't think I remember him, I only remember those worth remembering." Hekate's glare became more of a death glare.   
"You know very well my brother; he used his poison on you, half breed!" She roared. Inuyasha smirked.  
"You mean the ass, who didn't know how to fight? The one that thought he was high and mighty until I had him on the ground with a sword through his neck? Is that the one?" Hekate roared and charged towards the group.  
"Miroku, get Shippo out of here!" Sango called as she mounted Kirara and prepared for the attack. Miroku lifted Shippo easily enough and ran to the side where they would be safe. He was worried. Shippo's breathing was becoming extremely shallow and the blood loss was becoming too much. The group needed to finish this now. Kagome jumped to the side with an arrow notched and ready to let fly while Sango when to the other side on Kirara ready to swing Hirikotsu. Inuyasha stood still waiting. Finally they clashed into the sound of metal grinding on metal and a cloud of dust.   
"So you do remember him? If you think you can defeat me because you have already defeated my brother, then you have another thing coming." She told Inuyasha before pushing as hard as she could forcing both of them to go in different directions, Inuyasha slamming back into trees, while the demon was able to stop before going back farther. Once clear of the dust, Kagome let her arrow fly into the right arm of Hekate. She growled and yanked the arrow out. Everyone's eyes went wide as she did that and smirked.  
"You think your arrows can hurt me human?!" She turned and ran at Kagome. Inuyasha was just stopping in the spot he was just at when he saw the demon change opponents and charge Kagome. He ran as fast as he could but got there an instant too late. Hekate swung her fist into Kagome and she was thrown through the air and into a tree, caking it. Sango was a second behind Inuyasha and they both swung as hard as they could at the same time to force Hekate to go into the woods, and slam into the hard ground several times. Inuyasha and Sango ran to Kagome.  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he came up to her. He bent down and pulled her into his arms. She was bleeding from a cut on her head, and was uncurious, but was fine otherwise. Inuyasha looked down at his love. He reached his hand up to glide his fingers gently against her cheek.   
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked from behind him.  
"She's uncurious, and bleeding." He growled.   
"Let's take her to Miroku; she'll be safe over there." Sango told him. She took another step forward and heard him growling. " Inuyasha?" She asked again as she reached her hand out to hold his shoulder, but stop an inch away. Inuyasha started to grow louder, and shake. He stood up with Kagome in his arms and he slowly turned. His bangs covering his face until a breeze blew through the small, manmade clearing. As his hair moved to reveal his face Sango gasped. His eyes were blood red with blue irises, jagged purple stripes on either cheek, his fangs overlapping his lips, his claws had grown, and he looked up at Sango and gave a furl growl. She stepped back and let him pass. He took a step forward and saw the demon walking out of the forest. Inuyasha looked back at Sango who was still watching him then back at the demon, then down at the woman in his arms. His Yurkai knew what it needed to do. He turned and walked back towards Sango and looked at her.   
"Take mate. Protect mate." He said in a very deep voice that wasn't Inuyasha, which caused Sango to hesitate a moment before taking Kagome from him. He turned and started to walk out towards Hekate.   
"Oh, look. The half breed is mad. What was it, when I went after your woman? Or when I hit her throwing her back into a tree hard enough to crack it? Or was it when you found her uncurious?" she smirked at how the half demon had reacted, but didn't anticipate what was to come.   
"Shut up!" He snarled. "Don't touch our mate!" He growled out and lunged at the demon striking with his claws.   
The dragon demon was on the defensive and was moving back from the force of the claws swiping at her. He's strong. She smelled the scent coming off of him and her eyes went wide. How can that be?! He brought his arm back and swiped at her with his massive demon strength causing her sword to go flying into the air to land behind Inuyasha, while she was thrown back into the ground hard enough to cause the earth to give way slightly. He snarled as he walked up to where she was slowly getting up.   
"So this is how you fight, eh, half breed? Maybe I should kill your precious mate and see what happens." She said coughing slightly as she stood to her full height. I have to get my sword. I'll be able to win, or at least hold my own for a while if I could only use Arctic terror. She thought as Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat and held her off the ground. As he started to squeeze her neck she had to think fast, and she pulled a hidden dagger out of her sleeve. And she dug it into Inuyasha's arm. He released her howling in pain. She landed with a thud and started to cough and gasp for some much needed air. Inuyasha pulled the dagger out of his arm and threw it to the side as she glared at the demon before him.   
"Die." He growled as he swung his arm back to use his claws on Hekate. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. As he came down she used her own claws.  
"Demon claw!" She yelled as she shot her hand out palm first with claws curled in slightly so that they would dig in when they hit. She landed her hit to Inuyasha's chest causing him to fly back into several trees, knocking them down. Suddenly a deep powerful pain went through her body originating from an arrow sticking out of her chest. She went to pull it out but couldn't touch it. She let out a horrible cry of pain as she felt the spiritual power go through her body, and she looked to where it came from.   
"My brothers will get you for what you have done!" She screamed at Kagome. Kagome was standing up with her bow still raised. She glared daggers at Hekate, and told her,  
"You, and anyone else, will not touch my mate or son again!" She yelled right before she evaporated into the air. Once she was gone Kagome collapsed to her knees. Sango at her side trying to make sure she was alright tried to make her stay still when she went to get up and check on Inuyasha and Shippo.  
"Sango, Inuyasha is hurt. And Shippo needs help." She said as she pushed Sango's arm off of her shoulder and she ran into the wood to find Inuyasha slowly standing up, still in his demon form. "Inuyasha?" She called then stopped as she saw his face. He looked at her and started to walk towards her. She took a few steps to stop in front of him.  
"Mate, ok?" He asked as he looked at the cut above her eye that was still bleeding. He whimpered as he touched the side of her head and she winced.   
"Inuyasha, I'm fine, she's gone. You need to come back and help me with Shippo." She said softly and reached up to touch the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, and smelt her scent. Slowly his Yurkai calmed and receded leaving Inuyasha to open up his once again golden eyes to look at her.  
"Kagome…" He said staring into her eyes.  
"Kagome!" They heard Sango yell. They both ran towards where she was with Miroku and Shippo. Kagome looked down at Shippo's pale face. His breaths were so shallow that it didn't look like he was breathing at all. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who knelt down next to the kit. She knelt next to him and started to take over for Miroku. She began to rip strips of fabric off of her kimono and started to tie some of the young demons wounds. She took a deep breath and turned her hands a bluish tint and placed them on the more serious wounds and began to stop the bleeding. Inuyasha watched her work, trying to save the young kitsune that had become their first son over the years. Miroku held Sango as she placed her head in his chest and shed a few tears. Kirara sat on the opposite side as Inuyasha and Kagome and started to lick Shippo's face. After ten minutes of Kagome working Shippo's breathing began to even out and his serious, life threatening wounds were all taken care of. She sat back taking a deep breath, and looked at Inuyasha.   
"You did good Kagome." He said as they both looked back to their son. She stood up and moved over to Sango who glanced out of Miroku's chest to see her walk to her sister.   
"Sango, he's fine now. His demon blood should take over now." She told her tiredly.   
Suddenly a call rang threw the forest. "Kagome!" Then the person followed and ran up to Kagome's side. He looked down at the kitsune still on the ground and pale, with Inuyasha sitting next to him. "What happened?"  
"A demon came looking for the ones who killed her brother. She caught Shippo and he sent Mizuki to get us. By the time we got here we saw her throw him into a tree. Inuyasha was fighting her but when Kagome shot an arrow she turned and attacked Kagome." Sango started to explain. "She hit her and Inuyasha and I attacked, then Inuyasha transformed and almost killed her, but was thrown into the trees, Kagome shot her with another powerful arrow and killed her." Kagome moved around Koga and knelt down next to Shippo again and made sure he would be alright to go back to the village. Koga turned and looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome who were looking over Shippo.   
"Let's go back to the village and clean him, and get him all bandaged up, before it gets infected." Kagome said standing up.   
"Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her face pale and suddenly she dropped. Koga grabbed her as she went down and picked her up.  
"I'll carry her; we should get him back to your house." Koga said. Inuyasha looked at the wolf demon a second more and bent back down to pick up Shippo and headed home.


	23. The Journey Begins

Chapter 23

He groaned and turned his head to the side. Slowly he opened his eyes only to close them quickly and gain.  
"Damn." He groaned out after the light from the fire hurt his head. He heard shuffling off to his side and decided to try and open his eyes again. Slowly he opened them, and saw Mizuki sleeping next to him.  
"Mizuki." He whispered.  
"She wouldn't leave your side." He heard a deep voice say from the other side of him. He turned his head slowly to see Inuyasha looking at him with Kagome lying on his lap. "Kagome wouldn't either." He told Shippo.   
"You had us real worried." Miroku said from his spot by the fire with Sango laying the same way Kagome was.   
"Aye, child. Ye gave us quite a scare." Kaede said from where she was across the fire from Miroku. Shippo slowly tried to sit up but got dizzy and lay back for a few minutes before trying again. Inuyasha leaned over and helped him slowly sit up. Shippo reached up to grab his aching head, but jumped and winched when his hand hit a very tender area on the side of his head.   
"Careful, you don't want to reopen that one." Miroku said as he gently moved Sango to lie on the ground and he moved to sit in front of Inuyasha who was moving Kagome so she would lie on the floor and he looked at the wounds that were serious.   
"Kagome does a good job." Inuyasha told Shippo.  
"Yeah, she got all the practice, always patching you up." Shippo smirked.   
"Yeah, well you still scared the hell out of her."   
"Like you've never done that…. Ow!" He yelped when Inuyasha touched a tender area on the other side of his head.   
"But the difference is, it's me….. I can always come out pretty good." He said looking at Kagome and talking low.  
"That doesn't explain anything." Shippo said confused.  
"Shippo, you were really bad." Miroku said looking into Shippo's emerald green eyes. He didn't understand how bad he was before Kagome worked on him.   
"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned.   
"I'm right here." He said turning to look at her. "Look who's up." He said sitting back so Kagome could see Shippo sitting up. Her eyes widened and her lips formed a smile as she moved across the little distance and stopped next to him and hugged him.  
"Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow!" Shippo said as Kagome squeezed him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just so worried…" She let go and looked at him.  
"It's okay." He said and wrapped him arm around her to hug her. "I'm sorry I scared you." He said in her ear. She leaned back with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  
"It's alright Shippo; all that matters is that you're alright now." She said. Shippo smiled at her before Inuyasha spoke.  
"Oye, wench. Why are you crying? He's fine." She turned to look at him with a smile. She knew he was extremely worried about the young demon also, but didn't say anything. He showed his feelings a different way than the others.  
"I know I'm just so happy he is okay." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she turned back to face Shippo. "I don't know what I would have done if my first son would have died." Shippo smiled as she looked back at Inuyasha, whose face had softened as he thought about his own thought on what he would have done if something happened to Shippo. He smiled slightly at Kagome and whipped the tear off his loves face.   
"And I don't know what I would have done had my nephew died." Everyone turned their heads to see Sango sitting up by the fire. She smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek. She whipped it away as she moved to sit in between Miroku and Kagome.  
"I think you need to lie back down and get some more rest." Kagome said.   
"But-"  
"No buts come on. We can all talk more when you get up." Kagome told him pushing gently on his shoulder.  
"I would do what she says before she makes a pretty little necklace for you too and she makes you do it." Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome glared at him from the corner of her eye. Slowly Shippo lay down.   
"Where are the other kids?" He asked.  
"They're with Koga for right now." Kagome said  
"Don't worry about the others; you need to focus on healing." Inuyasha said as sleep over took him. "He should be fine by morning, a little stiff maybe, but he should be healed." Kagome looked at him then at Shippo who was back to sleep.   
"What are we going to do?" Sango asked.   
"We have to take care of this problem, before they come looking for us again." Inuyasha said.   
"But, we don't know who we are looking for or even where to start looking." Kagome said.   
"Well they are dragon demons; there are only a few places that dragon demons would be." Sango told everyone. "They are mostly in the mountains, mostly in the west."  
"Sesshomaru isn't gonna be happy when he finds out about this." Miroku said.  
"He's about to find out now." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air.  
"Find out what little brother?" Sesshomaru said as he walked into the hut. Everyone stared at him, all except Inuyasha, who sighed and looked back down at Shippo. Sesshomaru looked and saw the young kitsune sleeping. He walked over to sit beside Mizuki and look at his brother, while Rin walked in with a sleeping Hatsu.   
"Oh, my. Kagome will he be alright?" Rin asked her sister- in-law. Kagome looked at Shippo then up at Rin.  
"Yes, he'll be fine by the morning." She smiled.   
"Good."  
"Who did this?" Sesshomaru asked watching his brother stair at Shippo.   
"Dragon demons." He said, and slowly looked up into his brother's face. "Hekate is the one that did this."   
"Getting revenge for the one who you had killed?" Inuyasha nodded. "The same one that poisoned you?" Inuyasha nodded again.  
"She said the one who poisoned me was her brother, and when Kagome shot her, she told her that her brothers would come after us."   
"I see. This last one was Hekate, what was her brother's name?"  
"Tatsuo." They sat in silence until suddenly Mizuki stirred and opened her eyes to see Shippo sleeping next to her. She was startled when she heard Kagome speak to her.  
"He's going to be okay by the morning. He woke up for a little while and talked to us."  
She smiled and looked back at Shippo.  
"Try to get some more sleep." Sango told her and watched as the girl lay back down and scooted a little closer to the kitsune.   
"What is it you plan on doing, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.   
"We need to go after them and take care of this before they come after us again. I can't let them get into this village, and to the kids." Inuyasha said   
"We should get everything together and leave when Shippo gets up." Miroku said watching as the other's nodded and settled down to get some rest before morning came.  
________________________________  
Shippo was the first one to open his eyes and sit up, followed by Inuyasha.   
"Feel any better?" Inuyasha asked him. Shippo looked over at him and nodded with a small smile. "Good, 'cause as soon as everyone is up, we're heading out to track those demons down." Inuyasha told him.  
"Who is going?"  
"Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Me, and you. Just like old times."   
"But what about the kids?" Inuyasha smirked at Shippo.  
"Don't worry about them. Kaede said she would watch them while we're gone. 'sides it's not like we're gonna be gone for a very long time." Inuyasha said and glanced at Kagome who was lying next to him starting to wake up. Across the room Miroku and Sango began to wake up. "Looks like everyone's up. Let's get started on packing and get goin'." Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. Sango stood and started to help Kagome with breakfast and packing as Miroku and Shippo stood waiting for Inuyasha. He had gone over to the doorway to his and Kagome's old room.  
"They're all up?" Came a cold soft voice.  
"Yep, Kagome and Sango are making some food and packing, Miroku, Shippo and me are gonna head of to my house and see how Koga made out with the kids." Rin stood up and walked out to help with cooking and packing while Sesshomaru stood and went with the men, leaving a sleeping Mizuki still in her spot next to Shippo's bed.  
"Shippo, how do you feel today?" Miroku asked.  
"Better. Still a little ringing' in my ears but that will go away." He smiled. "Other than that, I'm as good as new."  
"But I still don't think you should over do it. You were really hurt last night." Miroku said with a slight frown.   
"I won't, don't worry." He told him then they both looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who had been talking about the upcoming trip.  
"Sango had said they are mostly in the mountains to the west. So I figured if we head that way we are bound to hear something about them." Inuyasha said as he walked.  
"Yes. Also remember, as much as you are looking for them, they are undoubtedly looking for you. You are the one who killed two of their kin after all." he told his little brother.  
"Actually," Shippo chimed in, both brothers turned their amber gaze onto him. "I was the one that actually killed the first one. I cut his head off, dad just made it so it wasn't gonna move." he told them.   
"Then you both must be careful. The dragons are extremely intelligent and strong. Be on your guard at all times." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Shippo as they came up to Inuyasha's house and were nearly tackled to the ground by the group of children running at them.   
"Daddy!" Yelled a happy Izayoi as she ran up to her father and was picked up along with her brother, Toshiro. Taji hugged Inuyasha's leg and instant before going to Shippo, who picked him up. Hatsu ran to Sesshomaru and was held in on arm as she cuddled into her father's chest. Hanna hugged Miroku and let go to let Kanno give him a hug while she went and was lifted into Shippo's other arm. Miroku hugged his other three children and lifted Kanno and Akemi in each arm as Haruko held onto the leg of his robes.   
"Were you all good for Koga?" Inuyasha asked Izayoi who smiled and nodded. Koga stopped in front of Inuyasha as he asked that. Inuyasha glanced at Koga to see if it was true and he gave a small smile and a little nod  
"So how ya doin?" Koga asked Shippo.   
"Better, I'm already feeling better than I did when I woke up." He smiled and put the two children down to go play as the other men did the same.  
"So you're leaving today?" Koga asked Inuyasha who nodded. "Who's watching the pups?"  
"Kaede said she would until we got back since it shouldn't be too long."   
"Well if you want, I'll come check on them, and if you're not back in a month I'll take them to the den. That way the old woman doesn't die from them."   
"I don't think she is going to be able to handle all of them let alone Izayoi." Shippo told him as they all looked over to the children playing another game of tag.  
"If you stop in and they are being too much for the old hag, take them with you." Inuyasha told the ex-enemy wolf demon, who nodded.   
"We better get the things we need and get back to the girls. If we don't hurry, Sango will pull out Hirikotsu and practice a little before we go." Miroku said with a gulp.   
"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed at that.  
"You better watch it, mom will sit you so hard, and you'll leave another crater" Shippo laughed.  
"Keep laughing runt, she hasn't used that on me in years. And you're not that little kid anymore, she can give you your very own and be there with me." Inuyasha said before walking off into the house to grab a few things they would need. Miroku smiled and joined him in the house helping to get supplies they might need while Sesshomaru walked over to sit under a tree and watch as the children ran around laughing and giggling, and Shippo stood in his spot thinking about what Inuyasha had told him. He shook his head and headed into the house to help thinking, she wouldn't do that.   
_____________________  
Once supplies were gathered the men headed back to Kaede's with Koga and the children. Outside. Kagome, Sango and Rin were setting up for breakfast. They had finished packing already and had just finished the food when suddenly there were screams of joy and laughter. The three turned around to see the group of children stampeding towards them. They each hugged their mothers as their fathers and Shippo came to stop in front.   
"Alright, come on. The foods all done." Kagome said sweetly and lead all of the children over to the side to sit and started to dish out the food. Once given food they were quiet, Kagome smiled and started to dish out the food for the others. Everyone sat and the adults began to talk.  
"Thanks so much Koga." Kagome said. "We really appreciate you watching all of them for us."  
"It was nothing, just had to get the hang of dealing with your twins and the rest went nice and smooth."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They are a handful to say the least. Once I got them to stay in the house and stop fighting the night was nice and fun." Koga said with a smile as Kagome sighed and Inuyasha glanced over at his twins.  
"Did you tell them that we're leaving yet?" Sango asked the men. Each one shook their heads. "Oh, boy."  
Kagome sighed. "They are never going to stay put, and not give Kaede a hard time."   
"Like I told Inuyasha, I'll stop by every so often and check up on them. If their too much for the old woman then I'll take 'em with me. If you're gone more than a month I'll take them to the den until you're finished."  
"Koga we couldn't ask you to do that, you have your own family to take care of." Sango told him.   
"I have a whole pack to take care of. What's a few more? Beside with the pack I can make sure no one goes sneaking off." He smirked and glanced and Izayoi.   
"That's a good idea. I might just borrow a few of your pack for now on." Inuyasha said with a smile, everyone chuckled and finished eating.   
After everyone was finished it was time to talk to the children.  
"Kids!" Sango called to them as they played. "Come here for a minute!" They all started to run over to their parents. "Alright sit down."  
"We want to talk to you guys. We are going to go away for a little while, and we want you to be good for Kaede." The kids looked at Kagome sadly as she explained that they would be back in a few weeks and that Koga would be by every few days to see them. That seemed to cheer them up.  
"And who knows maybe Koga will bring his kids and you can all play." Sango told them and they smiled and cheered.   
"But only if you are good for Kaede and listen to her." Kagome added strictly. They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, go on and play." Kagome smiled as they got up and took off running.   
"How'd it go?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the hut, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga following behind him.   
"Alright I guess." Kagome said taking the bow and arrows from Inuyasha.   
"Well it seems that they'll be good and listen if you bring the kids." Sango smiled at Koga.  
"But we told them that if they were bad, you wouldn't." Kagome added.   
"Good enough for me, I figured I'll leave a little while after you and come back in two days to see how the old woman is." Everyone nodded and put their gear on.   
"Alright, we're going!" Sango yelled over to them. They all ran over and hugged their parents before running off to play. Inuyasha shook his head.  
"You know each year that passes the less they care that I leave." Everyone smiled.  
"Well I told you before, I still care, papa." Shippo said and chuckled as Inuyasha smiled and shook his head as he turned around to talk to his brother.  
"Head to the west and the mountains with the dragons should be slightly north." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha as Rin hugged Kagome and Sango.   
"Right. If we run into trouble and are gone for more than two months, would you get the kids from Koga and keep them at the castle with you. If it takes us that long then they could be in trouble. I want them as protected as they can be." Sesshomaru nodded slightly. He knew that if they had taken a month the children could be in trouble. The demons would go looking for them to get to the parents. After all the goodbyes were said and hugs were given the group headed off on their new quest.


	24. A Journey Of Their Own

Chapter 24

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had been walking for three hours when they found a good spot to stop and rest for a bit, and have some lunch.  
"How much farther do you think, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked   
"It's gonna take a few days to get anywhere near the mountains." He said as he jumped up into a tree and stretched out on one of the branches after they ate. They talked about random things and laughed together as they cleaned up and got on their way again. They took a break to rest their feet every so often, and by the time the sun was setting they were a good twelve hours from the village. They found a clearing and started to set up camp.   
"I'll go get some wood." Miroku volunteered. Shippo nodded.   
"Me too."  
"Alright." Kagome said as she and Sango went to set up where the fire would be, pull out all the bedding and blankets they would be using for the night and getting ready to cook whatever Inuyasha brought back from hunting.   
"Just like old time, huh?" Kagome smiled.  
"Yeah, but it's so much different. I mean Kirara is with Kohaku, we don't have to worry about Naraku and all coming after us in the middle of the night, or Miroku dying."  
"I know what you mean Sango. You and Miroku are married, Inuyasha and I are mated. We left our children at home, Shippo grew up, and we don't have to look for demons that have the sacred jewel shards. I know, it's so much different but it is still like old times. Just us traveling, Inuyasha pushing everyone to keep moving. I mean it's not that bad now but he still does it, Miroku and his…. Wandering hand. It's so much like back then but so different at the same time."  
"Yeah." Sango said as she finished setting up hers and Miroku's bed. "You know we all changed so much since then."  
"Yeah, we did change but I don't think it was that much." Kagome said sitting down on hers and Inuyasha's bed to talk to Sango who had sat on her own and wait for Inuyasha with the food and Miroku and Shippo with the wood.  
"Well, if you look at what we were like and compare then to now you can see it. Miroku used to be a womanizer. He always was lying, cheating, stealing, and his life was in danger from the wind tunnel. Now he doesn't even look at another woman like that, he is honest, and helpful, and a great husband and father. I was young, set on revenge for what happened to me and my village. Constantly looking for Kohaku. Now I'm married to the pervert, Kohaku comes to visit every so often; Miroku and I have four kids. Shippo was very young, he used to sleep with you and sit on our shoulders and antagonize Inuyasha." both laughed at the memory of Inuyasha and Shippo fighting. "Now look at him, he's nineteen years old, he likes a girl, he fights now, and he and Inuyasha have grown up to be a great father son pair." Kagome smiled thinking of how much closer the two had come to be.   
"Yeah, they really have grown up." She smiled.  
"Kagome, you've changed too. You were always running, and crying because of what that idiot Inuyasha used to do. You were always so calm until he started then you and him were always arguing, it was like a daily ritual." She laughed.  
"Yeah, it was right there with the daily groping." Kagome and Sango laughed. And once calm Sango continued.   
"Now look at you, you are much calmer, you can hold your own fighting with many kinds of weapons, you don't fight with Inuyasha anymore," The look she got from Kagome made her change her words. "Well not nearly as much, you two are mated and have three kids. I think Inuyasha changed a lot."  
"Yeah I think your right on that one." Kagome said with a small smile on her face.  
"He was very rude, inconsiderate; over confident, hurt full, he only likes to fight and always hurt you, and never talked about things to anyone. He really has changed. He takes everyone else's feeling into consideration, he doesn't fight unless it's to protect his friends and family, he admits when he needs help, he does everything in his power not to hurt you and he tries to make you happy all the time. He does everything he can to make his kids happy; Izayoi has him wrapped around her little finger." They smiled. She definitely was a daddy's girl.   
"Oye, calling me soft now are ya?" A deep voice came from behind Kagome in the woods. They turned and looked at Inuyasha as he walked out of the woods with a cloth full of fish.   
"Oh, Inuyasha. No, Kagome and I were just talking about how everyone had changed so much." She explained as he put the fish down by where the fire would be once Shippo and Miroku got back with the wood.  
"Yeah, I know. I heard." He glanced at Sango. "And I think you forgot a few things."  
"What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
"You forgot to mention I was the bastard who didn't give a damn about anyone else, you and Miroku snuck around peeping and listening in on what everyone else was doin, Shippo was brat who was spoiled by Kagome, and Kagome stuck her nose where it didn't belong several times." He smirked when he glanced at Kagome to see her glare at him. Then looked back at the shocked Sango. "You also forgot to mention how Talented Shippo had gotten, how much you had changed from trying to fight with anything that had to do with Naraku to thinking before acting, how much Kagome had grow stronger and more beautiful and Miroku, well I think you mentioned everything about him." They all laughed at that as Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a hug just as Miroku and Shippo walked into the clearing.   
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked. He looked at Shippo who had a small grin on his face.  
"I think their laughing because there really weren't anything that they could say you changed about yourself." Shippo told him and walked over to the small group sitting around the spot that would be the fire.   
"So what did you get for dinner Inuyasha?" Miroku asked walking to Sango's side and placing the wood in front of him while Shippo started to get the fire going.   
"Fish." He said simply. The rest of the night they talked about the years passed before falling asleep.  
___________________________  
Back at the village the children were going into Kaede's hut got dinner before going to bed. They ate and played for a few more hours in the hut before Kaede tucked them into bed and she went into her room to sleep for the night, Kanno, Akemi, and Taji were in the bed room while Hanna, Haruko, Toshiro and Izayoi were in the main room. Izayoi stood up and went over to where Hanna was laying.   
"Hanna?" She whispered and reached out a tiny hand and put it on the girls shoulder. Hanna opened her eyes and looked at her cousin.   
"Yeah?" She whispered back, both trying not to wake anyone.   
"I'm going to find my mama and daddy. You wanta come?" Hanna sat for a moment thinking about what she said. They were going to sneak out and find their parents. She missed her parents very much and wanted to see them again.   
"Yeah. Let me wake Haruko up and we can go."  
"No!" She whispered harshly. Hanna looked at her cousin.  
"Why not?"  
"Because if we wake her and Shiro then they are gonna tell. Come on. Let's get changed and go." Hanna nodded and they both changed and were about to leave when they heard Toshiro. He sat up and saw the two girls about to walk out the door.  
"Izzy?" He asked groggily rubbing his eyes. "What are you two doin'?"   
"Shhhhh!" Izayoi shushed him as she walked to his side. "We are going to find mama and daddy and uncle Miroku and aunt Sango."  
"I wanta come." He whispered back as he stood up and grabbed clothes. Izayoi looked at Hanna and sighed.  
"Okay, fine but you have to be quiet and listen, 'cause I'm better at this stuff than you are." She said as she stood and went back to the door. Hanna and her went out into the night air and waited for Toshiro to join them. Five minutes later he came walking out in his Blue dragon scale and fire rat outfit that looked just like his father's fire rat outfit only Toshiro's was a blue dragon scale haori with a red kimono underneath and red harkamas. He looked at his sister who was wearing her pink kimono that came to her knees and the fire rat haori dress her father had given her for her birthday, when Toshiro got his outfit. The haori dress was long it went down to the ground and was a quarter of an inch from touching the ground. Hanna was in a rose kimono top and a green skirt, with her rose and black slayer's outfit underneath.   
"Are we ready?" Izayoi asked and turned and started to walk the same direction her parents and aunt and uncle headed earlier that day.   
"Izzy, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Toshiro asked coming to walk between his sister and cousin.   
"Yeah, we get to help daddy and mama and all." She smiled at him. She turned back to the road ahead her eyes looking at the dirt and the road coming up, her ears turning every which way, listening to all the sounds around them. Toshiro kept looking around with his ears turning every which way. Hanna walked with her cousins, relying on them to know when danger was coming. Three hours later they stopped for a rest for five minutes before starting to walk down the road again. They continued to walk as the sun rose, and didn't stop for a rest until lunch time.  
"I'll go get some food. You guys set up to cook." Izayoi said and took off to a small river she smelled not too far away. She was proud how well she was doing using all the skills her father had taught her. Toshiro went to get the wood while Hanna set everything up. Toshiro walked back into the clearing and put all the wood into a pile like his father had taught him, and started the fire like his mother taught him. Hanna set up a bed like area for the three of them to sleep like her father showed her when he took her and her sister and brother camping. Izayoi came walking into the clearing with several fish and smiled. She grabbed sticks and started to put them through the fish like her mother had taught her when everyone went camping a year ago. The three sat and ate, talking about catching up with their parents.   
_____________________  
"I wonder how Kaede is with all the kids." Kagome said as they were walking after they had stopped for lunch.   
"I'm sure she's fine." Miroku said thinking back to his children he had to leave at the village.  
"I don't know, I think she would be alright with your kids but you add in the little half demons and I really hope she'll be alright." Kagome said looking off into the distance.  
"The old hag will be fine. Besides Koga will check in with her and deal with them." Inuyasha said as he landed beside her after he finished his scouting ahead.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome said.  
"I think Kagome has a point though. When Miroku and I watched all of the children we were driven insane. I can only imagine how Kaede's holding up." Sango said. Kagome laughed and looked at Inuyasha to see him smiling.  
"Try giving birth and raising them." Kagome laughed. They laughed and joked and talked about home as they walked on for the rest of the day.  
_____________________________________  
Kaede walked out of her room to start food for the children who would be up and running around any moment. She went to the side and peeked in at Kanno, Akemi and Taji who were sleeping soundly in the little room that used to be Inuyasha and Kagome's room. She smiled at the tiny sleeping children and turned to look at the children in the main room. The two sets of twins had decided to sleep in the main room. Kaede looked around and stopped dead in her tracks, there was only Haruko still seeping where her and her sister had went to bed, the second bed was completely empty.   
"They must have gone out early to play." Kaede thought as she went to get everything ready for breakfast. She started towards her herbs and stopped in her tracks and thought. She remembered the stories Kagome used to tell about the twins trying to sneak out and fight with demons. "I think they will be fine. Two are half demons after all."   
"Kaede?" Came a little girl's voice. Kaede turned around to see Haruko standing by her bed. "Where did Hanna go?"  
"Haruko why don't ye go wake the others?" She said and smiled as the girl turned and ran in to wake the other three children. All four children giggled as they took off out of the hut. Kaede took a deep breath and wished Koga was coming sooner than tomorrow.   
"I don't know how they do this." She said as she shook her head and went back to making food.   
____________________________  
"Koga? Why don't we go today? I'm sure they miss their parents and if we take our pups, that would take their mid off things for a while." Ayame said to her mate.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. That little girl of his doesn't like when they get separated." He said as he turned to face her. "Alright let's round up the pups and head over." Koga said as he walked over to a group of wolves guarding the front of the den.  
"We're going to Inuyasha's village for a little while, keep watch of the den." He barked orders to his followers as his mate rounded up their children and the family started out towards the village. They ran and jumped and made it to the outskirts by mid morning. Koga smiled as his children pulled Ayame towards the others who were running around laughing and playing. Koga started to walk towards the village to find Kaede but he ran into her as she was on her way towards the woods.   
"Oye, old woman!" He called and ran to stop in front of her. "How's it goin' with the pups?"   
"Koga, I am glade ye came early. I woke this morning to find Toshiro, Izayoi and Hanna gone."  
"What?!" He stared at her. "What do you mean gone?"  
"They must have left during the night. Kagome told stories that the twins would sneak out, but for them to leave like this and take Hanna with them…." She trailed off and was silent for a moment. "Why would they sneak off?" She thought out loud. Koga looked over at all the children and his mate running around laughing, then towards the woods.   
"I think they went to find Kagome and the others. That girl can't stand to stay away from dog breath for long." He thought, and then growled. "How are the others?"  
"They are fine, happy as ever."  
"Good, I'll go after the other three, just keep a close eye on the others, especially Taji, he catches on that his brother and sister's scents are gone, he's gonna bolt to find them." He told her before turning towards Ayame who had stopped and looked up at him, obviously noticing the three children missing.   
"Alright you guys go and play, I'm tired." She smiled and started to walk towards Koga as the children shrugged and ran off. "What's the matter? Where are Inuyasha's twins and Sango's little girl?" She asked.  
"They apparently took off after their parents during the night." He told her and heard her gasp. "I'm gonna go after them. I want you to help watch the other four, especially Taji. If I'm not back by tonight take all the pups back to the den and have Ginta and Hakkaku to help you." He told her and after she gave a nod he took off into the woods hoping to find the three children before another demon did. Ayame watched as her mate jumped and ran out of sight, and then turned to the old miko still standing next to her.  
"I think we should gather all of their things, as fast as he can run, I don't think he'll be coming back tonight."   
"Aye, I'll gather their things." Kaede said before wandering off to her hut to pack the children's things. Ayame sighed and went over to the tree that was next to where the children were playing, and sat down.


	25. Together At Last

Chapter 25

The three children had been sleeping for three hours before Toshiro woke up.  
"Hey, guys. Come on we gotta keep movin' if we wanta get to daddy, mama, auntie and uncle." He said shaking each of their shoulders to wake them up. Slowly the two girls opened their eyes and sat up.   
"Hungry?" Hanna asked.  
"Yeah." Izayoi said looking around for something to eat. Her eyes landed on the left over fish the same time the other two pairs of eyes saw them. They looked at each other then all three grabbed fish. "After we're done we can start going again. We should get to them in no time." The other two nodded and they finished eating quickly.   
"Okay, let's go find them." Hanna said with a smile. They all stood up and started on the road again. They talked about what they would do when they caught up with their parents and when they got home, they talked until they got hungry and again they set up a little camp, without the beds. Toshiro went hunting with Izayoi while Hanna gathered the wood and set up for what the twins brought back.   
"We're back!" Toshiro yelled jumping from a tree limb to land beside the fire.   
"Good, what did you guys get?" asked Hanna as they held out the two rabbits.  
"That's all we could find." Izayoi told her cousin, who nodded and started to help skin, cut up and skewer and cook.   
"Toshiro what you got there?" Asked Hanna noticing Toshiro staring at something in his hand.  
"I found this when I was hunting." He said holding up a tiny glass marble. "Isn't it pretty? I'm gonna give it to mama." He told the other two, who smiled and nodded in agreement. After an hour they were done and started to walk again, talking about back home and their siblings.   
The moon was high in the sky and the three decided to continue to walk, Izayoi and Toshiro had caught their family's scent on the wind an hour before and they kept going hoping that they were going to meet up with them before dinner tomorrow. Suddenly the twins stopped in their tracks and looked around franticly.  
"What's wrong?" Hanna asked confused.  
"There's a demon out there." Toshiro answered. Izayoi's eyes scanned the opposite side of the wood that Toshiro was scanning for any kind of movement.   
"I don't see anything." Izayoi said.  
"Me either." Toshiro told his sister. "But I can smell him." She nodded as their cousin stood with her back against theirs and tried her best to look around with her human eyes. Suddenly Toshiro stiffened and whispered.  
"Guys I think I found him." He was scared and the other two could hear it in his voice. They turned and looked the same direction that he was starring at and saw two bright red eyes.   
"Give it to me!" The demon said slowly slithering out of the darkness.  
"Give you what?" Izayoi asked trying to be brave like always.  
"Give me the jewel, you little brat." He hissed. The three children looked at each other confused then back at the snake demon.   
"We don't have a Jewel, now go away!" Hanna yelled. The demon laughed and starred the three down with its blood red eyes. Hanna turned and ran with her two cousins following behind to make sure the snake wouldn't get her. Suddenly Toshiro started to growl and stopped.   
"Izzy! Keep running!" He said as he turned to face the demon. He was about to charge when he felt someone next to him, he looked to see Izayoi standing next to him with a determined face and Hanna next to her, scared but she would fight beside her cousins and help protect each other.  
"Shiro, member what daddy said? You gotta fight it." She glanced at him to see him close his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them again she could no longer sense the demon inside her brother fighting to escape.   
_________________________________  
Inuyasha and his group stopped for the night. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to a tree that for some odd reason was in the middle of the clearing they stopped in. Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha and Shippo laid his head on Kagome's lap. Next to Inuyasha Miroku and Sango relaxed in much the same manor. Sango was resting on Miroku as they all talked. Inuyasha and Shippo started to talk about a scent they smelled.  
"It's more like several scents." Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, I hope my nose is playing tricks on me." Shippo said looking up at Inuyasha who nodded.  
"Why is that Shippo?" Miroku asked curious.  
"Because the scents we're picking up, although we only get them when the wind blows, they are the scents of Shiro, Izzy, and Hanna." He said. Suddenly Kagome gasped and sat straight up.  
"What's the matter, you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. She looked around, she knew this feeling. She didn't want to believe it or to think she would ever feel that again.  
"I think…" She trailed off and there was a loud explosion. The group stood up and started to run towards the noise. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other and growled before taking off, leaving Kagome, Miroku, and Sango behind.   
"What's the matter with them?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.  
"I think they smelt the scents again." She replied as they heard children scream. They took off to the side where the sound came from and ran into a clearing just as Shippo and Inuyasha landed beside them.  
"What took you two so long?" Miroku looked at Shippo and Inuyasha.  
"We had to follow our noses and the scents were running around in circles." Shippo replied glancing at Inuyasha. He looked stunned as he stood in place staring. Shippo looked over at Kagome who was doing the same, but Sango and Miroku were still looking at him. He turned in time to see a very large snake demon slither out into the clearing chasing three small children. A young girl that had light kimono top and a green skirt, she had her hair pulled into a loose pony tail that flew behind her as she ran. Another young girl was behind her and she would stop every now and again to slash at the demon. Her hair pulled tightly back exposing two dog ears that sat upon her head; she was wearing a red robe that nearly touched the ground. Behind her was a young boy, whose hair flew in the wind behind him as he ran and jumped, as it moved the group could see two dog ears on the top of his head, the same pale color as his hair that shined in the moon light. He was in red pants and a blue top that showed a little edge of red underneath of it. As the snake lunged at the children Inuyasha and Shippo ran to their aid.   
The children didn't have enough time to react and waited for the blow that was about to come. When nothing happened they looked up to see Shippo and Inuyasha fighting with the large demon snake. They slashed and jumped back to stand in front of the children.   
"Go over to them and stay there." Inuyasha growled before charging the demon again and landing off to the side trying to get its attention off of the children. That worked until they did what they were told and ran to the others who were still stunned. The snake turned its massive head and looked at them running and charged after them.  
"Give it to me! I must have the Jewel!" it hissed following the children before being hit by Kagome's sacred arrow and Inuyasha's sword and dying. Inuyasha and Shippo ran over to where the others were. Hanna had a death grip on Sango, and the twins wouldn't let go of Kagome, until Inuyasha and Shippo landed in front of her. Izayoi let go of her mother and ran to the closest person and grabbed hold of Shippo. He knelt down like the others and held her for a moment before pushing her back so he could look at her. Her hair was a mess, she had dirt all over, a few scratches and she looked about ready to cry. Toshiro turned and ran to his brother also and held onto him tightly. His hair was still neatly laying down his back; he had scratches and a few cuts with dirt on his hands and face.   
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha half yelled. They had nearly been killed. If Shippo and him hadn't gotten there on time they would have died and no one would have known until they went home to find them missing. They looked up at him with tears in their eyes as he yelled at them. After a few moment neither one of the three children answered. Hanna refused to even back up to look at her parents; she just held tight and cried. The twins began to cry and screamed as they saw another, much smaller snake demon come towards them. Inuyasha looked behind him before taking off and killing the snake without it realizing what just happened to it.   
"Kagome take them back to camp, I want to look around some." Inuyasha said.   
"I'm gonna help, something feels off about this." Shippo said and followed after Inuyasha. The other's nodded and watched them walk off into the woods. Sango lifted her daughter up as Kagome lifted each twin onto her hips and they started off towards the camp. Once there Miroku fixed something for the three to eat, as Kagome and Sango sat calming their children.  
"Mama?" Izayoi asked whipping a tear off her cheek. "Why is daddy mad at me?" She asked looking at her mother with her big golden eyes. Kagome sighed and looked down at her two children.  
"You two followed us out here when we told you to stay at home where you're safe."  
"But we're safe with you and daddy." Toshiro chimed in.   
"I know, but not when we are out like this, you understand?" They nodded.   
"But daddy was really mad at me." Izayoi said as tears started to stream down her cheeks again. Kagome pulled her close and shushed her before explaining more.   
"Your father…." She took a deep breath, How should I explain about Inuyasha? She asked herself. "He was really scared."  
"Daddy was scared?" Toshiro asked amazed with his brown eyes wide. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, you two scared him very much. If we didn't come when we did we wouldn't have you anymore. We would have gone home to find you ran away and died and that would break our hearts." she watched as understanding dawned on Toshiro but Izayoi kept on crying.   
"So, daddy was mad we ran away and almost got hurt?" Toshiro asked quietly. Kagome nodded, He's got the idea. She thought and glanced at Sango and Miroku talking to their daughter. Then she turned back to her children and looked down as Izayoi started to cry harder. "Izzy, what's the matter?" He asked his sister. She looked at him and then cried into her mother's kimono.  
"Daddy, doesn't like me no more!" She cried out. Kagome stopped for a moment. She looked over to Sango and Miroku who had stopped talking and looked over at the girl.   
"No, your daddy loves you very much. That's why he was mad when he saw you put yourselves in danger." She said as she smoothed her daughter's hair.   
"No! Daddy hates me!" She screamed and cried harder if that was possible. She looked at Toshiro who started to cry again.  
"Why are you crying Shiro?" He looked up at his mother and whipped tears away with the back of his hand.   
"Daddy doesn't like us anymore." Kagome pulled him close and spoke.  
"He loves you more than anything in the world and if you were to get hurt, your father and I would be very upset. We don't know what we would've done if something happened to you." She said softly kissing the tops of their heads. Toshiro's ears perked up and he turned his head to look at his mother.  
"Really? Daddy, doesn't hate us?" Kagome smiled down at him.  
"No, he loves you, both of you."  
"No! Daddy, doesn't love me. He hates me! He doesn't want me! Daddy didn't want to see me!" She screeched and held her mother tight. She knew Inuyasha loved the kids more the life, they needed to understand that they scared him, but everything she tried to explain, Izayoi turned into Inuyasha not loving her. Kagome looked at her friends who looked sad at what they were seeing; they all knew that if Inuyasha had heard all of this it would break his heart. Kagome took a deep breath and stared to rock her twins and hum until they fell asleep like she used to do when they were babies.   
__  
"Dad, did you hear what that demon had said before it went after the others?" Shippo asked walking beside Inuyasha, looking for anything out of the ordinary.  
"Yeah, I wonder what it meant. " Inuyasha said thinking about what the snake yelled as it lunged after the kids.   
"It reminds me of when we were looking for the shards. All the demons used to tell Kagome to give them the shards, that they needed them." As soon as the last word left his mouth they both stopped and looked at each other. "Do you think one of them has it in their bodies like mom did?"   
"Either that or they found it and picked it up." Inuyasha said as they both turned and stared their walk back to camp.   
"You go ahead; I'll be there in a second." He told Shippo and walked off into the woods and left Shippo by the camp. As Shippo came up to the camp he heard Izayoi crying.   
"No! Daddy hates me!" He stopped and glanced back into the woods, he knew Inuyasha could hear what was going on, and knew that hearing that would make him upset. He sighed and continued to walk after listening to Kagome talk to Toshiro.  
"Why are you crying Shiro?"   
"Daddy doesn't like us anymore"  
"He loves you more than anything in the world and if you were to get hurt, your father and I would be very upset. We don't know what we would've done if something happened to you." Shippo smiled. She had told him something similar when he was younger. She always knew what to say, to make him feel better.  
"Really? Daddy, doesn't hate us?"   
"No, he loves you, both of you."  
"No! Daddy doesn't love me. He hates me! He doesn't want me! Daddy didn't want to see me!" He heard her screech. He stopped and looked back again, knowing that the only thing Inuyasha could hear were the yells and it was really hurting him. Shippo heard Kagome started to hum and knew she was rocking them to sleep to calm them. She had done it to him when he was young and he was upset, and it always worked when the twins were babies, between her rocking and her humming they went off to sleep quickly as Shippo walked into camp and looked at his mother. Sango had tear stains on her cheeks as she sat watching Hanna and smoothing her hair. Miroku sat next to them watching his daughter sleep and only glanced up to acknowledge Shippo before he and Sango lay down to sleep. Kagome smiled at Shippo as he came into sight. He walked over and helped her lay the two down on her bed. Once covered and resting peacefully, Shippo turned to his mother who had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. He reached out and took her into his arms as the tears fell. She kept quiet so she wouldn't wake the twins or alert Inuyasha.   
"Oh, Shippo. She is so hurt."  
"Yeah, and dad is too." He said and she pulled back to look at him. "I heard most of the conversation, but dad went back into the woods and would have only heard Izzy yelling." he explained. She covered her mouth and gasped before whipping all traces of tears away and standing up.  
"Will you please watch the twins, I'll be right back." He nodded and she left. He knew she was going to find Inuyasha and try to make him feel better.   
_________________________  
Inuyasha ran through the woods and the voice of his daughter made him stop and look back in the direction of the camp.   
"No! Daddy hates me!" He looked back in the direction that the voice came from. I hate her? She thinks I hate her? Why would she think that? He thought. As he stood there thinking he heard another yell from his daughter.  
"No! Daddy doesn't love me. He hates me! He doesn't want me! Daddy didn't want to see me!" He starred into the darkness. Does she really think I don't love her, or want her, or to see her? He thought for a while about what he heard his daughter yell. I did it. They came to find us and I yelled at her. He thought looking sadly at the ground.   
"I didn't mean to yell at them, I was just so hurt." He said aloud softly and jumped when he heard a voice come from behind him.   
"I think she knows you didn't mean it. It's been a trying day. She doesn't understand that what she and her brother have done would have hurt us a lot if something had happened." Kagome said walking out of the darkness to place her hands on Inuyasha's muscular arms. He looked down at her and she could see how much he was hurting from what he heard, she could see he was working on hiding it. After all the years she had worked to have him open up, a few words from their daughter and it was going back to the way it was.   
"I know." He said softly as she looked up into his eyes and he knew she saw what he was trying to do.   
"Inuyasha, please don't hide it from me." She almost whispered. "I know it hurt when she said those things, she's just confused, and scared that she's going to lose you." He glanced to the side and looked away from his mate. "She's almost as scared that she's going to lose you because you don't want her, as you are scared if she were to get hurt." He looked at her and thought a moment.  
"Why would she think all those things?"  
"Because she's young and doesn't understand, I tried to explain it to her but she won't listen to me. Toshiro picked up on it pretty quick." She smiled.   
"Yeah, well he takes after you a lot more than me." He said with a sad smile.  
"I think he takes after you more than you think." His smile grew a little bit as he remembered all the times his son had done something Inuyasha would always do.   
"Yeah, but he still take after you more."  
"Yeah, and you have our daughter so we're even." She smiled brightly.   
"Not from what I heard." He mumbled. She leaned closer to him as she spoke.  
"You should talk to her."  
"No, she won't listen, she thinks I hate her." He said sadly. She shook her head.  
"If you talk to her she will listen to you, she still loves you."   
"And how do you know that?" He asked suspicious.  
"Because I'm her mother. I know her and I know she loves you just as much as you love her….. Will you talk to her… for me?" She asked looking up into his golden eyes.  
"Yeah, I'll talk to her." He told her and she leaned up and placed her lips on his. He didn't hesitate and kissed her back. When he pulled back he heard a little whimper from his mate. He smiled at her, happy now.  
"You know we can't yet. But I promise after this is all over, we can go to that secret spot of yours." He whispered huskily into her ear that only fueled the fire burning deep inside. She smiled smelling the spike in her scent and kissed her again before heading back to camp.  
"This is just like old times." She said smiling up at him.  
"Well not just like, I wouldn't walk into camp holding your hand and usually you talked me into going back not making me want to go back, and now we get to go back to camp to see our children sleeping." He smiled. As she giggled.  
"You know it took me years to get you to actually talk to me, and be happy, and tonight you almost threw it all away." She watched as he looked at her his smile slowly falling from his face. Once it was gone she grinned evilly, he was confused. She pushed him as hard as she could and he stumble back a step into a tree and watched her run off towards camp laughing.  
"Oye, wench! You think you can get away with that?!" He yelled before running after her.   
"Yeah, I do." She giggled and ran as fast as she could. He grinned as he caught her around the waist quickly and pulled her towards him. She laughed as she turned in his arms to face him and she kissed him on the lips again. This time they didn't part until they needed air, and when they did part they were panting and staring into each other's eyes.   
"Oye, you gonna do that, go away, so I don't smell it!" Came a yell from Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled.  
"You really have trained him well." Kagome laughed.  
"Yeah, maybe too well. Come on let's get back to the kids." He told her with a smile. They walked into camp to see Shippo laying next to the twins as they cuddled into him. He opened his eyes and looked at the two walking into camp and shook his head with a smile.  
"Oye, go to sleep runt." Inuyasha told him as they walked over to the tree in the middle of the clearing and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped into the branches to fall asleep.


	26. The Dreaded Surprise

Chapter 26

As the sun came up the group had fallen back into their old pattern of waking up with the sun and they set about like they do every morning. Kagome and Sango had the three children help then get ready to cook what Inuyasha and Shippo brought back, Miroku got more wood and kept the fire hot. After half an hour Inuyasha and Shippo came back with two rabbits and five fish. Kagome and Sango went to work setting up the food to cook, Miroku went off with Hanna to sit for a while, Shippo and Inuyasha had walked off to the tree, Toshiro sat in Shippo's lap while Izayoi helped cook. Shippo saw Inuyasha watching Izayoi as she moved about camp, and knew he was worried.   
"So Shiro, you guys never told us how you made it all the way out here by yourselves." Shippo asked. The boy turned and looked at his brother.  
"What do you wanta know?"  
"Whose idea was it?" Izayoi froze and watched the reactions and Toshiro glanced at her before talking.  
"I don't know, I woke up cause I heard them leavin', and they said they were comin' to you guys and I wanted to come too." He told them. Inuyasha looked at his son with a slight smile then glanced at his daughter to see her turning around.  
"Izayoi, whose idea was it?" Shippo asked with a smile, having a feeling that it was hers. She turned quickly and looked at her brother. She knew he knew it was her, so there was no use trying to lie. She looked at the ground.  
"Mine. I woke Hanna up to see if she wanted to go and then when we were leavin' Shiro woke up and I told him and he wanted to go, so we left to find everyone." She said and turned back to helping as much as she could. Kagome smiled down at her daughter and then over at Inuyasha who glanced at her before turning his attention back to their son.   
"So how did you make it here, and not be hungry or hurt?" Shippo asked.  
"Well, we did what mama and daddy said." Kagome turned and looked at him.   
"What did we say?" She asked.  
"You said that the best way to cook the fish is to put the skewer through the fish and out then through the fish again and stick it in the ground by the fire, but not too close cause I could get burnt." Toshiro explained with a smile as Kagome nodded.   
"How did you get fish? Where did you get the fish?" Sango asked.  
"Izzy went and got them the first time, she brought back a whole bunch." Hanna said holding out her arms to show how much her cousin had gotten.  
"Wow!" Sango said with a smile looking at the two girls. Hanna was proud, but Izayoi tried to shrink away. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was watching their daughter.  
"You said the first time, how many time did you hunt?" Shippo asked.  
"Izzy got the whole bunch of fish when we first left, then we sleep for a little bit, and when we got up we finished eating all the fish. When we were almost here, Izzy and me went hunting, but we could only find two rabbits." Toshiro said and looked down sadly, and then he looked up with a bright smile. "But they were good! Hanna cooked them." He looked over to the smiling girl.   
"Mama taught me how to cook the rabbits." She explained.   
"And daddy taught me and Izzy how to hunt." He said and looked at his father. "Izzy is a lot better than me, though." He said with a sad face.   
"You're good too, just not hunting like the way we were." She said softly then turned back to her work. Kagome smiled.  
"She's right you know, you're good at a lot of things that your sister and brothers are not." She smiled at both her children. "Just like Shippo is good at different things than you two, or Taji." Shippo smiled at his adoptive mother as she, Sango, and Izayoi finished preparing and setting the food to cook. After a little while of everyone packing the sleeping gear away the food was done. The group ate fast, they were starved.   
"Sango, Hanna and I were going for a walk; would you like to join us?" Miroku asked after everyone had finished.  
"That sounds nice, sure." She said and turned to the others. "What about you guys.   
"No I don't feel like going for a walk." Izayoi said softly as she sat by the fire.   
"Yeah, I'll go." Shippo said and looked down at his brother. "What 'bout you, you wanta go?" The boy thought for a moment. "You can ride on my shoulders." Shippo offered. The boy smiled and jumped up and down laughing.  
"Inuyasha, you going to come?" Sango asked.  
"Keh! I'm just gonna relax before I have to fight those demons again. " He said putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. The group smiled and shook their heads before they set off into the woods leaving Inuyasha and Izayoi in the camp. Inuyasha started to doze off when suddenly there was weight on his lap. He opened his eyes to see Izayoi kneeling and leaning on his lap, looking up at him.  
"Daddy?" She said softly. He looked at her for a moment before he saw tears well up in her eyes. "Do you hate me 'cause I came here?" She asked. The scent of sadness coming from her was making him sick to his stomach. He sighed and dropped his arms to wrap around her.   
"No, why would you think that?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him with her big golden eyes.  
"Cause you didn't love me when I came here, you don't love me now." She said looking down as a tear slid down her cheek. He whipped the tear away with one of his clawed fingers and slowly brought her chin up so she would look at him.  
"Izayoi, I was scared, you could have gotten hurt. I don't want you to be anywhere near danger, that's why your mother and I left you home. If anything were to happen to you or your brothers I don't know what I would do. I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He said softly.  
"But you took Shippo with you." She said. True he had taken Shippo with them, but that was different.   
"Yes, I took Shippo with us. He is older than you are. He has experience in hiding if he needs to, and he can fight when he needs to. And don't even think I don't worry 'bout him cause he's a big kid. I do. I worry about all of you. Do you understand?" She nodded slowly. "I couldn't live without you, or your brothers. When I saw that demon after you and your brother, your mama and I didn't know what to do. We were so scared we were gonna loose you." He said watching as she grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly.  
"I won't ever leave you papa." She said as she closed her eyes and hugged him as tight as she could. He smiled and hugged her back holding her close.  
"I know, but I want you to promise me that when your mother or I say something you will listen from now on." He said pulling her back to look into her eyes.  
"I promise papa." She said and he pulled her to his chest again and held her. Kagome was right. He thought with a smile.   
_____________________________  
Kagome walked next to Shippo carrying Toshiro on his shoulders. The young boy had he hands laying on the top of his brothers head as he looked around at everything he could as they walked. Shippo held the boys tiny legs so he wouldn't fall, he glanced over at Kagome.   
"Mom what are you and dad gonna do?" He asked, wondering what they would be doing about the twins being with them. She looked up at Toshiro looking around and then at Shippo.  
"We haven't had much time to discuss it." She said looking ahead at Miroku holding Hanna and Sango walking beside them. "What have you guys decided?" She asked the couple. Sango looked back at her.  
"We were thinking that we would keep her with us. Sesshomaru is always watching his lands, so if we need to get her away, we could always get a hold of him." She said.   
"That's a good idea." Shippo said watching as Miroku put Hanna down so she could walk and run around for a little while.  
"Shippo, I want down. Please." Toshiro said with a smile as Hanna went over to the edge of the trail and saw some flowers. Shippo smiled and lifted Toshiro up over his head and down on to the ground. As soon as his feet hit he ran towards Hanna and started to pick flowers with her. Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku smiled as they watched the children run around picking flowers.   
"So Kagome did you and Inuyasha talk about the situation?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at him.  
"Miroku we were talking about that five minutes ago. I'm sure you heard when I answered Shippo." Kagome told him amazed when he truly wasn't listening in on others conversations for once. "No we haven't had the time to talk about it. It's been very hectic." He nodded his understanding. After the adults sat and watched the two children run around for about an hour they decided it was time to get moving again.  
"Alright you two, come on." Kagome called to them. The two heads turned to look at her and they started to run back to her. "We got to start moving again." She told them as everyone walked back to camp to find Inuyasha and Izayoi putting the last of their things away. Kagome smiled watching Toshiro run over to Inuyasha and ask to be lifted. Inuyasha lifted him up into one arm as he turned and started to walk over to the others.  
"Took you long enough to get back." He said. Miroku and Sango shook their heads and went over to where their things were. Kagome smiled up at him.  
"Well you can tell that to your niece and son." He looked at Toshiro in his arms who was holding a handful of flowers. Inuyasha smirked as he and Kagome turned and started to walk over to their things when there was a crash in the forest not very far away. Inuyasha put Toshiro down and turned towards the noise as it got closer. Kagome ran for her bow and pulled both of her children behind her.   
"I want you two to hide. No matter what happens I want you to stay hidden. Understand?" She told the twins. They both nodded and ran to hide in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Kagome notched an arrow and waited. Inuyasha and Shippo stood at the front with swords drawn, Miroku and Sango off to the side with Hanna behind them. Miroku looked around trying to see any movement in the forest, while Sango stood ready for battle with Hirikotsu ready to be thrown. Kagome stood on the other side with her arrow notched and ready to fly. Suddenly the loud noise stopped. Everyone looked around then a very large bear demon charged out at them.   
"Give it to me!" He roared standing on his hind legs. "I must have it, give me the jewel!" He roared again before landing on all fours and charging the group. Inuyasha and Shippo smirked and swung their swords and the demon was dead.  
"For all that noise, that was nothin'" Shippo said as he and Inuyasha sheathed their swords.  
"Yeah, but I think it was just crashing through everything to get here." Miroku said walking up to them with Sango, and Kagome as the twins went running to Hanna.   
"Did you notice what it said?" Kagome asked the others.  
"Yeah, what are they talking about?" Miroku answered. Kagome felt a familiar feeling and looked to where she was being pulled to look and saw Toshiro and Izayoi running towards them.  
"No." She whispered. Shippo and Inuyasha looked at her confused.  
"What?" Shippo asked his mother. She slowly turned towards them.  
"I knew, I knew this feeling, but I haven't had it in ten years." When she saw that no one really understood she decided to explain. "The demons all telling us to give them the jewel, the feeling I haven't felt in ten years… the sacred jewel is back." Everyone's eyes went wide.  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where is it?" Looking at Kagome who turned to the twins as they stopped beside her and looked up.   
"Alright who kept something they found?" She asked them and saw Toshiro reach into his kimono and pull out a small ball.  
"I found this for you mama. Isn't it pretty?" He asked holding it out to her. Everyone gasped. Kagome reached out and took hold of it. As soon as her fingers came in contact with it, it turned a pure white color.   
"Shiro where did you find this?" Inuyasha asked his son, who looked up at his father with his big brown eyes.  
"On the way to you." He said as a matter of factly.  
"How far away from the village?" Miroku asked.  
"Ummm. I think we were three hours away." The adults looked at each other trying to figure it out.  
"So now it just shows up randomly?" Inuyasha said. "What the fuck?!" He yelled. Kagome gave him the death glare and he quieted down.  
"I don't know where it came from or why it came back but I think we should take care of this once and for all." Kagome told the group. The three children stared up at them confused.   
"I agree." Sango told her. "If something happens and someone like Naraku gets a hold of it…" She drifted off as everyone went back into their memories. Inuyasha being killed by Kikyo, and hurt many time because Naraku targeted Kagome. Kagome thinking of all the time Inuyasha had almost died, and her and her friends being hurt. Sango thinking of her village and her family. Miroku thinking about all the devastation left after Naraku attacked and how Sango had been hurt many times. Shippo thinking of his father and all the attacks and fights and all the injuries to himself and others. They all agreed it needed to be taken care of at that moment so that no one could do that kind of damage again.   
"So who makes the wish?" Sango asked  
"And what do they wish for?" Kagome added. They all looked at each other.  
"Well it's obvious I can't" Inuyasha said beside Kagome. "The second I touch that thing my Yurkai will come up, and the jewel will be tainted."  
"The jewel would taint in my hands, the shards did it all the time." Sango said.  
"I'm a full Yurkai so I can't go near that thing." Shippo said  
"And my spiritual powers only slowed the tainting from my hands, so that leave you Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome looked around at all of them and then down at the jewel in the palm of her hand, then a though dawned on her. She looked over at her twins.  
"Toshiro you've been carrying this around for two days?" She asked him, and he nodded. Kagome looked back up at the group.   
"But, if he has a Yurkai, then it should have responded and tainted the jewel. Right?" Miroku asked Kagome. She nodded thinking.  
"What if the spiritual power that he got from you is keeping it pure from the Yurkai he got from me? You said that his spiritual power kept his Yurkai at bay until it was needed and Izayoi's spiritual powers could be used sorta like you but her Yurkai is like mine." Inuyasha said, Kagome glanced at her children then back at the adults.  
"That could be it. Although I don't think it would purify the jewel only slow the progression of tainting it, much like my powers." Miroku added.   
"I think that's how it works too." Kagome said looking down at the jewel. "So what to wish for?" She said softly. No one knew what to ask of the jewel.  
"What about wishing it to never come back?" Miroku thought. Kagome looked at him then at everyone around and nodded.  
"Yeah. Alright, here it goes." She said and closed her eyes and thought her wish, sacred jewel, I wish that you will never come back to this world again. You are free. Suddenly a bright pink surrounded her and she was gone.  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Mama!" Toshiro yelled when the light blinded him and when he looked back she was gone. The twins looked at the group of adults talking about what could have happened. They ran over and hugged Inuyasha's leg with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha knelt down to talk to them.  
"Mama's gonna come back, right daddy?" Asked Toshiro.   
"Yeah, she'll be back. We just gotta wait." He told his son as he latched on to him and cried into his chest.  
"Where did mama go?" Izayoi asked confused as she stood holding onto Inuyasha and looking around. Sango knelt and smiled at the little girl.  
"She'll be back soon; she had to go talk to someone." This just confused the girl more.  
"Who?" She asked looking at Sango. She didn't know how to answer the little girl, and thankfully she didn't have to.  
"You remember that story she always tells you? The one with the sacred jewel and the bad guy that the group of people kill?" Shippo asked the twins as he knelt beside his adoptive father. They both nodded. "Well you found the Jewel, and the only way that we can save everyone from having to go through all of that again is to make a wish."  
"Really?" Asked Toshiro. Shippo nodded.  
"But why did she leave?" Izayoi asked still confused as to where her mother had went.  
"When you make a wish to the sacred jewel, you speak to it. Last time we were already gone in a sense. So this time it had to take her to it." Inuyasha told her and she made a tiny 'o' with her mouth.   
"When is she gonna come back?" Toshiro asked.   
"It all depends on what she and the jewel talk about, if they do the wish then she will be back shortly but if the talk about something else it could be longer. All we can do is sit and wait." Miroku said holding onto Hanna. Shippo looked at the twins holding onto Inuyasha as he stood with one in each arm. They yawned and cuddled into his chest and started to doze off. Sango looked at her daughter doing the same in Miroku's arms.   
"I think it's time for a nap. It's been a very long day for them." Shippo pointed out taking Toshiro from Inuyasha.   
"I think your right." Sango smiled and went to the packs and pulled out a few blankets to lay them on and cover them with and laid them out so the guys could lay the three sleepy children down. Miroku laid Hanna down and she fell asleep immediately, Shippo laid Toshiro next to her and as Inuyasha tried to put Izayoi down she gripped tighter. He sighed and held onto her as the others smiled and shook their heads slightly.  
"She never did like to be away from you for a second." Shippo smiled as they sat at the base of the tree in the middle of the clearing to wait for Kagome.


	27. A Special Meeting

Chapter 27

Kagome stood in complete darkness. Suddenly she remembered how this felt so familiar. She had been in a similar situation when she and the jewel were in the well, only this time she needed to make the wish on her own, she wouldn't have Inuyasha get her. She took a deep breath and heard a soft female voice.  
"Kagome, this would be the second meeting. How is it you have found me again?"  
"Yes, it is the second time. It has been a while since I have seen you. As for how I found you…. Technically I didn't."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, you see Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and I were on our way to fight a dragon demon who with his brother's and sister has caused many problems for several villages around us, not to mention almost killed Inuyasha. So we left our children at the village and headed out."  
"Children?"  
"Yes. I came back to this era after three years and soon after that Inuyasha and I became mates and we had twins. A boy and a girl, then we had a little boy two years later. Sango and Miroku had twin girls soon after I left and a little boy right before I came back. About two years ago she had another little girl. So as I was telling you we left them at home and started out. Well my twins take after Inuyasha a bit too much." She said with a small laugh. "And Sango's daughter likes adventures so the three of them went looking for us, and on the way my son found you and thought you would make a pretty present for me. So when we met up he had given it to me and we all discussed what we should do and we decided that it would be best for the world to make a wish and free you now, so to make sure you will not fall into the wrong hands again."  
"I see. So you want to wish to make sure I will not fall into bad hands?" The voice asked.  
"Yes, but that isn't quite my wish, this is only why I am doing this now." Kagome said looking into black space.   
"What is it you wish then?"  
"I wish that you would never reappear, you will be free then." There was silence for a moment.  
"I shall grant this wish. You still hold a pure heart and have saved me many times." Suddenly there was a bright white light and a woman clad in armor walked towards Kagome. "And for that I am extremely grateful. Now that you wish, after all the problems in the past have ended I have more power if there is anything else you would like." Kagome looked at her, she knew how she was, and she had seen her in the statue in the cave by the demon slayers village. She stood thinking for a long moment.  
"I want my children and friends and their children to always be happy." She said  
"That is all that you wish? Nothing for yourself?" Midoriko asked.  
"No, there is nothing I wish for myself. I would rather see the others happy and get what they want than for me to use up all the resources on something selfish." Midoriko smiled.  
"You are always so pure of heart. I shall grant what you have asked and add a few things for you."   
"What do you mean add a few things for me?" Kagome asked shocked.  
"I will give you what you have asked and I will allow you, your mate, your children, your friends, and their children and all generations after the life span of a full demon. And as for the well, there is a woman who lives in the tallest mountain in the west. Tell her I have sent you, and she will see what she can do about the well." Midoriko smiled as Kagome's eye grew wide.  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I simply looked into your pure heart. Now I believe you must get back to your family."  
"Yes, if I'm gone too long they won't be able to take care of Toshiro." Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much lady Midoriko, I can't thank you enough for what you have given me. I hope to see you again, just not like this." Kagome laughed.  
"Yes, and it is I who should be thanking you, if it were not for you and your friends, the evil would have taken over the world and destroyed everything I had fought for. As my final thank you I will grant everything we have discussed and I give you my last remaining powers. Good bye, Kagome."  
"But, wait…" Kagome yelled at Midoriko started to fade into a bright white ball and flew into her chest making her stumble. She opened her eyes to see she was back with the others and passed out.   
_________________________  
The sun was falling behind the mountains and Kagome still wasn't back. Inuyasha was becoming worried and Shippo and he were having a hard time calming Toshiro down. Even Izayoi became upset and she wouldn't leave Inuyasha's side.   
"It's been hours, it has to end sometime." Shippo said.  
"Hopefully it won't be like last time." Inuyasha said when suddenly they were all surrounded by a light blue light.   
"What is this?" asked Shippo.  
"I don't know." Sango said looking at the color surrounding her body, it tickled a little.  
"Do you think it has something to do with Kagome and the Jewel?" Miroku asked looking at the light wondering what was happening. Before anyone could answer there was a bright light and Kagome stumbled backwards and looked at the group before passing out. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her. Izayoi and Toshiro not far behind with Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Hanna coming next.  
"Mama?" Toshiro asked as he came to her side watching Inuyasha turn her to lie on her back and he looked her over quickly for any wounds.  
"It must have taken a lot out of her." Miroku said coming to the other side of Kagome and kneeling down to check her pulse.   
"Well… it looks like we're spending the night again." Inuyasha said as he lifted her up and walked over to their bed and laid her down. "We better start setting camp and get sleep."  
"I'll get the food." Shippo said.  
"I'll get the wood." Miroku said and walked off to get more wood for the night.  
"Kirara and I will get water." Sango said "Inuyasha you going to be alright with the kids?"   
"Yeah, I'll be fine, sides the twins will stay by Kagome and Hanna will most likely be right next to them." He explained before Shippo leaped off into the woods and Sango and Kirara went off to get water. Inuyasha started to set up a bed for Sango and Miroku and a bed for Hanna around the fire and he extended his and Kagome's bed to accommodate for the twins. As he finished lying the last blanket, Sango, and Miroku came back. Inuyasha took some wood from Miroku and started to make a fire, while Sango took some water over to Kagome and placed a wet wash rag on her forehead. Shippo came leaping into camp with four rabbits all ready skinned and prepared to be cooked. Miroku took them and begin to cook them. Two hours later the group had been fed.  
"Alright you two, come on time for bed." Inuyasha told them.   
"That goes for you too, Hanna." Miroku said she sighed and started to stand and walk away but stopped and looked back as sadly as she could at her father only to see him not even looking and she sighed again and went to bed.  
The twins looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes that Kagome used to use on him. "Don't try it, you think I haven't learned? Come on, let's go."  
"Awww, but daddy." Toshiro whined.  
"Shippo gets to stay up." Izayoi whined.  
"Go." He said pointing to their beds. They both stood and walked sadly over to where they were to sleep. Inuyasha looked back at the group as they watched him.  
"I think Kagome was right." Sango said. Everyone turned to look at her.  
"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.  
"Well we were talking about how we have all changed, and I think we were right about everyone. Especially you Inuyasha." She smiled at him.   
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said glancing back to see the twins settling down  
"What did she say?" Shippo prompted.  
"Well Kagome was saying how you used to be rude, inconsiderate, over confident, hurt full, always fighting with her, never talking about anything other than the jewel and now look at you." Everyone looked over at Inuyasha. "You take everyone else's feeling into consideration, you don't fight unless it's to protect your friends and family, you actually admit when you needs help, you do everything in your power not to hurt Kagome and you try to make her happy all the time. You always do everything you can to make your kids happy. Look at you and Izayoi. She has you wrapped around her finger." Sango smiled.  
"And like I asked. Ya calling me soft?" He said with a smirk.   
"You know over all the years I think you did get a little soft around the edges." Shippo laughed. Inuyasha snorted and heard Miroku chime in.  
"Yes, I do believe you are right. Inuyasha you have gotten soft, you don't try to chase Shippo and torture him and you stopped hitting me-" He stopped suddenly when a large weapon came down onto his head and he looked at Sango.  
"That would be my job first of all, and secondly, if you're wondering why you we hit, you got hit because of your wandering hand, again!" She yelled stressing the word again. This made Shippo burst out laughing and Inuyasha chuckled a little. The group went on talking about how things had changed and laughing at old memories. After a few hours Inuyasha turned when he heard a noise from behind him to see Izayoi coming to his side.  
"Are we being too loud?" Sango asked realizing how loud they were getting, forgetting that there were others in the camp. The girl shook her head as tears weld up into her eyes.  
"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.   
She turned to him and said in a low sad voice, "I had a bad dream." He wrapped his arm around her and put her in his lap.   
"What was it about, Izzy?" Shippo asked.  
"I saw…. There was a really big fight and there was a really mean man who tried to kill everyone. He killed every one till it was just mama, you and daddy fighting and Shiro and I were hiding with Hanna who was hurt really bad. The mean man hit mama really hard with his sword and killed her, then you and daddy were fighting the mean man and he killed you and hurt daddy really bad. Me and Shiro ran out and we couldn't stop and we tried to hurt the bad man and kill him but he was too strong…" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sango and Miroku looked sadly at the girl as Inuyasha whipped the tear away and smoothed her hair and she grabbed hold of his haori and held on crying into his chest.   
"Izzy, you know nothing like that will ever happen." Shippo told her and she pulled away from her father and looked at her brother.  
"We would never let that happen." Sango told her and the young girl looked to her aunt.   
"Really?" She asked in a low voice.  
"Do you think we would let someone kill our family?" Miroku asked the girl shook her head.  
"Do you really think dad and I would go down that easy? I mean dad has survived half his gut missing, you should know better than to think someone could kill the great Inuyasha." Shippo smiled as Inuyasha smirked. Izayoi looked up at her father then at the others and smiled. She still held his haori and cuddled into his chest and drifted off to sleep again.   
"She was really scared about that dream." Sango said looking at the sleeping girl.  
"Yeah, Izzy's never like that." Shippo said. Inuyasha looked down at his daughter.  
"Recently it's been getting worse. The first time was before we went to the afterlife. After that it's been getting worse." Inuyasha said as he slowly looked up at the others. "Kagome and I can't figure it out."  
"I think she is afraid of her spiritual powers." Said a voice from behind Inuyasha. He turned and saw Kagome walking over and sitting next to him.   
"What do you mean, the only thing she can do is purify." Sango asked.  
"I think the more she feels her powers in her body the more nervous she gets about if they will hurt those she loves."  
"Is there something you can do?" Miroku asked Kagome. She looked up at him and back at the little girl in Inuyasha's lap and nodded.  
"There is, I can take most of her powers from her so she still will have enough to help her control her Yurkai and use if her needed to but not the amount that her body has given her." She told everyone. Slowly she reached out and placed her fingers lightly on Izayoi's chest and a dim light began to shine and as soon as it appeared it disappeared.  
"Is that what you just did?" Miroku asked.  
"Yep." She said and smiled at the group. "Shouldn't everyone be sleeping?"   
"Well we were just talking about the old days." Sango told her with a smile. "But I think it is time for bed, after all we do rise with the sun." She giggled. As the group was about to stand Miroku turned to look at Kagome again.  
"Kagome? While you were gone there was a blue light that surrounded each one of us. Do you know anything about that?" Everyone looked at Kagome.  
"Yes, I spoke with the jewel and Midoriko came through. She said she would give me what I have asked and then she gave all of us and the children and generations to come the life span of a full demon. She said the to open the well I have to see a woman that lives in the highest mountain in the west and tell her that Midoriko sent me and that I want the well opened, and the last thing she did was give me her remaining powers. She did it all so fast I didn't know what was going on." They all looked shocked.  
"So now we will live as long as full demons?" Asked Sango. Kagome nodded her head.  
"Well it might actually be longer than that because it's counting from zero, like when you're born, so we actually have longer." She explained. Everyone nodded with a bright smile knowing that they would live to see everything. Sango and Miroku stood and walked off to their bed, Shippo stood and kissed Kagome and Izayoi good night and went to his bed as Inuyasha and Kagome went to theirs and laid the girl next to her brother and covered her up again before lying down and sleeping for the night.   
__________________________  
"Damn it. They're just like the mutt. Have to wander off, and I have to get them." Koga muttered to himself as her ran through the forest, he had seen where they stopped to eat the first time, and he ran straight forward. "Why can't they take after Kagome, they would do what they were told to." He said as the sun was high in the sky. Hours later as the sun went down he decided to rest for a while. "There's no smell of blood so they are fine." He told himself as he relaxed for the night. In the morning he woke soon after dawn and ran off again.  
__________________________  
The sun rose and Inuyasha sat up and watched as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all stirred from their sleep and begin to get ready to eat and leave. The three children still slept and the adults figured to left them sleep until the food was done. They had a simple breakfast and after everyone ate they were on their way again. The group walked for four hours before Hanna was asking to be carried and was placed on the transformed Kirara. Izayoi held onto Inuyasha's pant leg and looked up at him after she yawned. He half smiled and picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Toshiro walked beside Kagome and pulled on her kimono.   
"Mama, can I have up please." He asked. She smiled and picked him up and he soon fell asleep against his mothers shoulder. The group walked for another four hours before stopping for a bit to eat. The three children woke up and ate their late lunch and they went off on the road again with the children walking. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and the twins turned their heads to look off into the forest to their right.  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"Keep the kids safe, and stay back." He told her. She looked at him a moment before pushing the kids behind her and placing an arrow in her bow, ready to protect the twins. Sango quickly changed and was ready with Hirikotsu, Miroku was holding his staff ready, and Shippo pulled his sword waiting. Suddenly the forest edge blew apart and a demon with bright red droopy eyes that looked like two flower petals, and wavy blue hair walked out wearing a brown outfit with white accents on the haori.


	28. A New Demon

Chapter 28

"So this is where the Filthy half-breed got to." The demon said in a low cold voice that rivaled even Sesshomaru's. They looked around at the group. "Oh, and he even brought the abomination half-breeds." He chuckled. Izayoi and Toshiro were watching from the side of Kagome. They looked up at their mother who didn't take her eyes from the demon, then to their father who didn't seem all too affected by the demons taunts.   
"Who the hell are you?" Shippo growled out.  
"I would be the one that is going to kill you; a little raccoon dog, several humans and three half breed mutts. I will however be nice enough to let you go to the afterlife knowing that Set has killed you." He smiled watching the two half demon children coming slightly out from behind their mother. He looked up to see their mother with an arrow notched and ready to let fly any moment. Suddenly Inuyasha stepped into his view growling furiously.   
"Don't even think about it, Bastard!" He snarled. Shippo came to his side both growling with swords raised. The demon, Set, smirked at the protectiveness, meaning that his original thought was correct, this half demon in front of him was the father, but the fox demon beside Inuyasha didn't add in.   
Why is he so protective? Set thought before hearing Inuyasha snarl again.  
"What do you want here?" He asked snarling and growling.  
"I told you, I am here to kill you, and those abominations are first." He said as he charged through Inuyasha and Shippo and went straight to Kagome and the twins. Sango threw the Hirikotsu and made him stop and jump back. He hadn't seen the large boomerang and it started him as it came deathly close to hitting him. He looked over and glared at the woman who threw it.  
"You think we would let you go after them and not do anything?" Sango asked walking closer, and closer.  
"You think you could beat a demon like me, woman?" He asked her with a smirk.   
"Yes, actually I do." Sango smirked back and threw her Hirikotsu again, making him jump back again and snarl. He set himself and launched at Sango before she could get a hold of Hirikotsu again. He was stopped by Inuyasha snarling as he swung his sword down slicing the demons stomach open.  
"AAAAHHHHH!" The demon cried falling back. "You Fucker!" He roared as he charged at Inuyasha and the two began to fight. Shippo joined in soon after, Sango threw Hirikotsu when there was a chance but she could never get a hit in, Miroku decided it was best for him to stay back with Hanna. Kagome charged her arrow with as much pure miko energy as she could and she took aim.  
"I've only got one shot with this." She said to herself. Shippo was thrown off to the side and was taking a very long time to stand up. Inuyasha snarled still fighting as hard as he could to protect his family and friends. Shippo was covered in blood, some his, but most was not. He had a whole in his left shoulder, a cut above his eye, a deep cut going from mid thigh to knee that was bleeding, and a few of his old wounds that were extremely bad, began to open up again. The demon was pretty cut up; he had a very large and deep slice across his stomach with a whole in the middle that went slightly deeper than the slice, several other deep cuts on his body and other cuts all over. Inuyasha had cuts, slices, gashes, and bumps all over. He had a whole through his gut and an extremely deep gash in his right shoulder. He was covered in blood and he fought, and was going to fight until his family and friends were safe. The demon roared and swung his large sword that was ten feet long, down knocking Inuyasha off into Shippo, who was still trying to get up. The demon knocked Hirikotsu out of the way and looked back at Kagome and the twins and smirked before charging at them. Kagome raised her bow but couldn't release the arrow before she was hit and thrown across the road hitting the ground hard. He smirked at the twins looked at their mother hit the ground then up at the demon horrified. He reached out to grab them with his claws. Suddenly there was a horrible pain in his side. He growled and looked to where the burning was coming from and saw an arrow sticking out from his side. He went to pull it out and his hand burnt. He looked up at the woman who shot it and saw her smirk.  
"What did that hurt?" She asked sarcastically. "I guess it would, that is a Miko's arrow." She told him pulling and notching another.  
"You BITCH!" He roared. He looked back at the two children holding each other on the ground. He went to grab them again but the woman's voice stopped him.  
"Don't you dare touch them. You think that arrow hurt wait till I put all of my power into one." She threatened. He didn't think she would and launched himself at the twins to avoid the arrow that was following his movements and took off towards Kagome, dodging the three arrows that she let fly. Inuyasha was a second faster and pulled Kagome out of harm's way. The twins cried as the demon tried to run off. Suddenly he was kicked so hard he flew in the air and into the forest across the road. Inuyasha and Kagome went running over as fast as they could.   
"Oye! Don't run to him!" Koga yelled as he came to their sides when they stopped. Inuyasha turned his cold glare to Koga.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! He had the twins!" He growled as Kagome collapsed to the ground. Koga stood shocked. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome and hugged her.  
"Find them Inuyasha. Get my babies back." She said looking into his eyes. "Don't let anything happen to them, please." She begged. He nodded and hugged her once more before standing up.   
"You coming wolf?" He asked. Koga didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He could have killed the twins. "Oye!" Inuyasha called one more time before Kagome stood up and turned to him.   
"Koga, go with Inuyasha." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Save my children. Please don't let them get hurt." She started to cry harder and he hugged her.  
"Alright. Don't cry, the mutt and I will get them back." He said releasing her and walking towards Inuyasha.  
"Don't go anywhere or do anything stupid, wench." Inuyasha called before taking off into the forest with Koga right behind him. Kagome smiled sadly before once again falling to the ground in tears.   
"They'll find them." Shippo said as he limped over to her side.   
"Oh, Shippo your hurt." She said whipping away her tears and turning to get her home made first aid kit.   
"It's not that bad, I'll be fine." He said trying to make Kagome stop.  
"No, I don't want your wounds to get infected." She said going back to her task of fixing him up. Sango came over and knelt on one side while Miroku knelt on the other side and slowly took everything out of her hands and took over as she lost all hold she had on her emotions. Sango pulled her closer to her and they held each other.   
"Shhhhh. It's alright, Kagome. You know Inuyasha will get them back. And Koga felt so bad, they will kill that bastard and make him suffer and bring them back to you." She said softly smoothing her sister's hair. Shippo was scared that something would happen to the twins but knew that if needed they could take care of themselves. He was scared about Inuyasha and Koga not being able to do anything and Kagome couldn't stop crying, her babies were missing, taken by an evil enemy. Miroku finished cleaning and wrapping the wounds as Kagome cried so hard and wore herself out and feel asleep in Sango's arms.   
"Miroku, could you get some wood and everything we would need to spend the night?" Sango asked her husband. He nodded and stood walking over to the edge of the forest. "Hanna, help your father." The young girl nodded and went off to help her father. "Shippo, could you take all the beds out and lay them out?" He nodded and went about his task. Sango just sat there holding her sister, imagining what it might feel like if any one of her children had been taken but she didn't think she could even begin to think of how it must feel. She watched as Miroku started the fire and Shippo laid the last bed. Hanna was trying to help her father.  
"Miroku." Sango called to her husband, he looked up at her. "Could you carry Kagome to her bed?" She asked and watched as he nodded and moved to come over to her. He bent down and slowly lifted his sister like friend and took her to her bed and laid her down and covered her. He went over and sat next to Sango who held onto her daughter tight. Shippo sat next to her staring into the fire.  
"I'm sure they will find them. You know Inuyasha will not give up if his children are in danger, and Koga will not stop till they are safe because he feels guilty and wants to make Kagome feel better." Miroku said. "So we don't need to worry." The two adults nodded.  
"Hanna, sweetie I think it's time for bed. It's getting awfully late." Sango said after the group sitting in silence for two hours. The moon was out and the sun had sunk and hour ago. The girl nodded and stood up and went to bed.   
"We should probably go too." Miroku said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. She looked at him then down and spoke very softly.  
"Miroku, I've been trying to think of how Kagome must feel, but I don't think I want to understand that feeling. I can't imagine someone taking Hanna or one of the other kids from us." Sango told him.  
"I know. But we can't think like that. Inuyasha will get them back." He told her. Shippo nodded.  
"He's right. We shouldn't worry, between dad and Koga; they'll be back in no time." Shippo said. "I'm gonna go to bed." He said and stood up and walked over to Kagome's bed and lay down next to her. She woke up slightly as he lay down. "Is it alright if I sleep here tonight, mom?" He asked. She nodded and pulled him closer and the two fell asleep. Miroku and Sango smiled slightly before they retired and fell asleep.   
_____________________________________  
Inuyasha and Koga ran as fast as their legs would take them following their noses to find the twins. Inuyasha glanced at Koga and noticed he was a bit slow and was very quiet.  
"Koga, it wasn't your fault." Koga looked up at his former enemy. "There was no way you could have known what was going on, stop beating yourself for it. Beside I know my twins can handle whatever is thrown at them." Inuyasha told him with a smirk.  
"How can you just say that, after I almost killed them?" He said looking away. Inuyasha came to a stop and Koga almost ran into him before stopping.  
"You listen to me you flea infested wolf. It's not your fault, you were trying to help, there was absolutely no way you could have known. I know you wouldn't hurt my kids, hell you practically treat them like your own, so stop blaming yourself. If it's anyone's fault its mine for not protecting them better." Inuyasha said looking down and away so that his bangs covered his eyes and Koga couldn't see how upset he was, but his long time rival could tell. "Let's just keep moving." He said before starting off with Koga close behind.  
"You know we'll find them and take them back." Koga said coming to Inuyasha's side. "I will not rest until the twins are back at home where they belong, with their mother and father." Koga watched as Inuyasha tried his best to keep a straight face and stay focused but a tear slid down his cheek. "I remember when my twins were born and I said all that stuff and you set me straight. You told me that you almost lost Kagome and Izzy. I was scared and it made it worse that there was a chance that that could have happened to me and Ayame, but you really did help calm my nerves and kept me from doing something stupid. If something had happened to one of my children, and they were in trouble I know you would go to the end of the world to help them. It's isn't your fault that that ass got a hold of 'em."  
"You don't know that."  
"What would Kagome be saying if she were here?" Koga asked sternly. The two traveled as fast as they could in silence until they found the demon, he was slowed from all of the injuries and the spiritual power was not allowing him to heal like Inuyasha was almost healed to just cuts.   
"OYE! ASS WHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled as the two crashed through and landed on either side of the demon. Inuyasha saw the two children in the demons arms. Toshiro was horrified and crying silently, while his sister was unconscious with a large cut across the back of her head. Inuyasha started to become out raged.  
"Oye! So you think you can get away with this?" Koga asked taking the demons attention off of Inuyasha and onto him.   
"Yes I do. You and that puppy of yours cannot fight against me. You wouldn't last two minutes against a demon like me." Set told him.   
"Well get rid of the kids and we'll see about that." Koga smirked getting ready to fight. Set smiled evilly. He looked back and forth between Koga and Inuyasha and shifted the twins into one arm and hit Inuyasha into the forest and threw the kids to the side and went after Koga. Inuyasha stood up shaking his head and saw Koga and the dragon demon fighting. Once the dragon saw Inuyasha emerge he pulled away and threw something that made a smoke screen and he disappeared.   
"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha swore then looked over to where he heard sniffling and saw Toshiro huddled over something. Inuyasha started to walk towards his son and soon figured out that the thing laying there was his daughter. He moved quickly and scooped her up into his arms and pulled Toshiro to him.   
"Daddy, I was so scared." He cried.  
"I know. It's all over now. Your safe, I'm here." Inuyasha said holding his twins to him, he let go of his son and looked over his daughter. From what he saw she was just unconscious.   
"How are they?" Koga asked walking over to Inuyasha's side.   
"I gotta take her to Kagome. But it doesn't look too bad." He told the wolf demon.   
"You run her back; I'll take Shiro and meet you back there." Inuyasha nodded and looked at his son.  
"You be good, I'll see you in a few minutes back at camp." The boy nodded and watched as his father took off running to get his sister back to his mother.  
"You ready?" Koga asked. The boy looked up at him and nodded. Koga lifted the boy into his arms and took off after the half demon. Koga noticed the boy was shaking and holding on tight. "You don't have to worry, your safe with me, I promise." The boy looked up at him and nodded and relaxed. They were back at camp and saw Inuyasha standing behind Kagome as she worked on healing Izayoi.  
"How is she?" Koga asked when he came to a stop and put Toshiro down. Toshiro ran to his mother and clung to her and she hugged him tight and rocked back and forth.  
"She'll be fine. Just gettin' healed." Inuyasha told him. As Toshiro ran to him and clung to him as Kagome finished. Inuyasha picked up his son and held him close as he clung for dear life to the front of his haori.  
"Is she almost done?" Asked Sango.   
"Yeah, I'm all done now." Kagome said sitting back. The group came closer to look at the girl as she started to stir and her eyes fluttered open with a groan.   
"Mama?" She whispered. Kagome smiled at her and rubbed her cheek. The girl sat up.  
"But…. How? The demon was running and, and I was fighting him and, and now…" She said drifting off trying to remember what all happened.  
"He got really mad at you." Toshiro said from his father's arms.  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked the boy.   
"Well he got really mad when Izzy was hurting him and figured he had to do something and hit her really hard on the back of her head." He said. Shippo, Koga and Inuyasha started to growl low. They knew what they would do to the dragon when they saw him.   
"Now I remember." She said with a smirk.  
"What did you do that was hurting him? He obviously didn't like the fact that he could actually be hurt." Miroku said looking at the girl smiling.   
"I bit him and scratched him and dug my claws into anywhere I could get a hold of and I even caught his neck once but he pulled away before I could really hurt him and that's when he hit me." She told them.   
"Just like the old man." Shippo smirked at the glare he got from Inuyasha. He never liked being called old man and Shippo knew it well, but unfortunately for Shippo, he had forgotten he was standing close enough for a hard thump on the head.  
"I think I will take my comment back from earlier." Sango laughed as Shippo fell to the ground holding his head.  
"You always have to be mean don't you?" He asked Inuyasha who crossed his arms and 'Kehed' Kagome looked at the two and decided to end this for the last time.   
"Inuyasha, sit." She said simply.  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled from the dirt.  
"You were starting with Shippo again. Remember you are supposed to be the adult." She said and turned to the laughing Shippo. He hadn't seen that in years and had forgotten how funny it was. "And you mister…" He stopped laughing and looked at her. "You start it, so I don't want to hear it anymore, and if you keep it up I'll put a pretty little necklace on you and teach Izzy how to do it." She threatened and out of the corner of her eye she saw her daughter smirking evilly. Shippo's eyes went wide and he sat quiet not speaking or moving afraid that it would put Kagome over the edge and he would get a new present that night. He saw Miroku, Sango and Koga smiling.   
"Just like the old days, eh?" Koga said walking over to Inuyasha as he was sitting up.  
"Yeah, and it still feels the same way it used to." Inuyasha said to him before turning back to Shippo. "Didn't I tell you if you weren't careful she would put one on you, teaching Izzy, would be a nice touch." He laughed.  
"Inuyasha I will say it again if you two don't stop making fun of each other." She warned. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other and silently agreed not to go any farther while the others were laughing.  
"What do you mean, just like the old days?" Hanna asked Koga, who just laughed harder.  
"Years ago, your aunt would say that to uncle Inuyasha to make him behave." Miroku explain trying not to laugh so that she would understand what he was saying.  
"Oye, I'm not some fucking dog." Inuyasha said and was immediately thrown to the ground with a thud. He groaned as he hit.  
"Didn't we have a talk about that when the twins were born?" Kagome asked, all she got was a low growl. "Don't you growl at me, you said you would watch your language." She said back.   
"He's even reverting back to how he used to be." Shippo laughed.   
"Shippo!" Kagome said sternly with a hidden threat in her voice just as Inuyasha was released from the spell and he sat up and hit Shippo on the head and was sat once again.  
"Yep, definitely just like the old days." Sango smiled. "I kind of missed all of it." She said remembering the group when they would travel around the county looking for jewel shards.   
"Yeah, I did miss it, well some of it." Kagome said sighing. The group sat for a little while before Toshiro asked for Kagome to tell the story of the miko and the hanyou.  
"Aren't you tired of that story yet?" Inuyasha asked his son. He shook his head. "You probably know the whole thing by heart after all these years."  
"No, I know a lot but I still like when mama tells the story. Specially the part where the hanyou was fighin the bad guy and was like 'whoosh' and 'boom' and-"   
"Alright I think we got the idea." Kagome said giggling. "Now come on, take a seat if you want to hear." She told everyone as she sat next to Inuyasha. Toshiro sat down in her lap and Izayoi wandered over to Inuyasha's lap while Hanna sat in Sango's lap and once everyone was settled, Kagome started.


	29. Teh Miko And The Hanyou

Chapter 29

It all started on the miko's fifteenth birthday. She was on her way to school when she found her brother in a well house. It was one of the places she and her brother were told not to go, but he was looking for the cat that had gotten in. Her little brother Sota was afraid to go down the stairs to look for him so the miko decided to get the cat so they could get going to school. She walked down the stars and at the bottom she stopped after she heard a scratching noise. It sounded like it was from the well she looked at the well concentrating to see if she would hear it again when suddenly something was against her leg. The miko screamed and looked down to see her cat purring rubbing against her leg. Sota screamed and fell backwards when she screamed. She picked up the cat and was about to leave when suddenly there was something behind her.  
"Sis." Sota said scared. The miko turned slowly to see a huge centipede demon. The demon grabbed her and pulled her backwards into the old well. The miko was scared and pushed the demon away telling it to get off of her and as she pushed it away a bright light shot out of her hand and the demon fell away as she came to rest on the bottom of the well. She was confused and looked up calling for her brother.  
"He probably ran off." She said as she started to climb out using the vines as rope. Once out she looked around and was confused, she was in the middle of the forest.   
"Mom? Sota? Grandpa? Buyo?" She called, and was answered with the chirping of birds. She walked deeper into the forest and for a boy pinned to a tree with an arrow. He looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping. The miko walked and climbed the tree roots and came face to face with him and tried talking to him but he was asleep. She saw the ears on the top of his head and was curious. They looked so cute and she just had to rub them so she reached up and rubbed his ears for a few minutes. Kagome reached up and started to rub Toshiro's ears and he laughed and leaned into her touch.   
"Now that that's out of my system." she said just before arrows were fired and started her. The next thing she knew she was tied up and sitting in the middle of a little village while people whispered around her.   
"Make way for the high priestess, Kaede." a man called. An old woman came walking through and stopped in front of the young miko and started to get rid of the demon they thought she was. When the miko told them to stop and explained that she wasn't a demon the old miko saw a resemblance. This young woman in front of her looked just like her sister, who had died fifty years before. The old miko and the young woman talked and that night there was screams. The two miko's went outside the tiny hut to see what was going on and found the demon that had pulled the young miko into the well was attacking the village. She figured it was after her and thought to take it away from the village.   
"Take it to the dry well" Kaede as the miko looked around.  
"The place where it's glowing, right?" the miko asked as she ran off towards the light leaving Kaede confused. As the miko ran she prayed that someone would save her. As she ran she tripped and fell and landed hard on the ground.   
"What's the matter Kikyo?" a deep voice said, she looked up and saw the boy that was pinned to the tree.   
"Why don't you finish him with one shot like you did me, Kikyo?" he asked gruffly.   
The centipede circled around the tree and pinned the miko to the boy.  
"Hey, can you pull this out?" he asked her indicating the arrow in his chest.  
"Nay, child!" Kaede yelled.  
"Do you want to die?" he asked her. She thought for a second, but the tightening hold the centipede demon had made her choose.  
"I choose to live!" she yelled as she pulled the arrow out. He boy got them out of the restrictive position. The miko was thrown to the side and the centipede was thrown out. Once he recovered the centipede demon ran at the miko and bit her side and a jewel flew out. The miko landed hard again and the demon swallowed the jewel and shed his skin. The hanyou attacked and ripped through the demon in one hit, the two mikos found the jewel and removed it from the dead demon so it wouldn't regenerate and attack again. The hanyou saw the jewel and knew he needed it.  
"Give it to me." he demanded. The miko's look at the hanyou confused slightly.  
"Whatever ye do, do not give him the jewel child." called the older miko. Well the hanyou wanted the jewel and he thought he would get it no matter what. He charged at the young miko and slashed at her with his sharp claws. The children gasped as Kagome said that, even though the twins had heard it enough times to know the story by heart, Hanna stared with wide eyes as she asked, "Was the young miko alright?" The other's looked at her.  
"Yeah, the young miko was just fine." Inuyasha grumbled and got a glare from Kagome. As she nodded and continued her story.   
The hanyou chased the young miko as they raced to get the jewel that had fallen out of her hand. Suddenly the older miko began to chant and magical beads were sent to rest around the hanyou's neck. The young miko was told that there was one word that would tame the hanyou's soul. Needless to say the young miko was confused, she could think of anything but as the hanyou bent down to pick up the jewel the young miko saw his cute fuzzy ears again, At that she smiled and rubbed the twins' ears and heard Inuyasha grumble "Cute my ass." He huffed. She smiled as she continued. She instantly knew what the word was and yelled, she paused for a moment and Inuyasha cringed at remembering the sits he used to get. She smiled and decided to be nice for once. The word and he crashed down to the bridge hard face first.  
"What was the word?" Hanna asked. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, as did the other adults, before Miroku took pity on his friend. Inuyasha still wore the necklace but by his choice so that if something were to happen Kagome would be able to save the kids and knock him down for a while so he couldn't hurt anyone. Kagome has not used the spell in years, well not counting a few hours ago.  
"The miko had called out a word that went along with his dog heritage." Miroku explained but the children were still confused and he glanced at Inuyasha. "The miko told the hanyou to sit." He said they did an 'o' with their mouths before Toshiro asked a question.  
"Just like you daddy?" Everyone froze as Inuyasha looked at his son then turned to look at Miroku with cold hard eyes. Kagome smiled and decided it would be best to get moving on.  
"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" She asked as all three children cheered yes while Shippo, Sango and Koga smirked and smiled at remembering how Miroku had taught the twins to say sit to see if they had gotten any power from their mother.   
Well the next day the miko went walking off into the woods to find the well she had climbed out of and was kidnapped. She was taken to a large hut with a very big man in the back. As he came closer to her the men grabbed either side of her and held her still.   
"Give it to me I want the jewel now." the man said in a deep voice. The miko gasped and refused to give him the jewel. He pulled his sword out and sliced down but instead of hitting her with his sword he killed his own man. The men were confused and the group of men and the miko began to run from the large leader, the miko took the jewel off from around her neck and threw it outside after the leader had knocked down beams making it almost impossible to get out. As the group stopped the men all huddled behind the miko afraid. As the large leader came at them the roof broke and the hanyou was in front of them. He slashed at the man knocking him off balance and then throwing his hand straight through the man's chest, right where his heart should have been, but instead of his heart there was a demon crow. It flew out of the body and outside as the miko was trying to tell the hanyou they needed to follow the bird and get the jewel back. But the hanyou was a stubborn jerk and refused to listen to her. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her words as she smiled at him amused. He finally got it threw his head that she had thrown the jewel outside and he saw the bird take off with it in its mouth. She got onto his back after he grabbed a bow and some arrows and handed them to her.  
"What's this for?" she asked  
"Kikyo was a master archer, and you're her reincarnation, so you should be good too." he explained.   
"But I've never shot a bow in my life."   
"Just try it." he told her. She pulled an arrow and notched it ready to aim and hut the demon crow, she let go and the arrow went twenty feet and fell straight down. She tried it a few times before the demon got away from them and the hanyou slowed down complaining and throwing a fit at how bad she was at archery as they made it back to the village in time to see the demon grab a little boy and take off. The hanyou ran and slashed at the demon, not caring that the little boy was in its talons. Inuyasha huffed like always as she continued to tell the story. As the boy fell into the river the young miko jumped in and swam to him and brought him to shore as the villagers contemplated whether the miko was human or a mermaid, or water nymph or something else. As the boy was reunited with his mother the miko heard the hanyou on the other side of the river yelling to her.  
"Get the jewel stupid! The jewel!" she crossed her arms and looked the other way until she heard the boy start to cry. When she looked she saw the foot of the crow on the boys back. It was being called back to the demon that gave her an idea. She tied the foot to an arrow and shot at the demon hitting it square on. But as she hit the crow she also hit the jewel and shattered it, sending all of the pieces all over the country side.  
"Keh, stupid miko." Inuyasha said under his breath with a smirk as she rolled her eyes at his comment.   
They were left with one shard that they got after the head of the crow tried to attack the miko and the hanyou cut it apart. The miko and the hanyou now had a task they had to do….. They had to collect the shards before even one fell into the wrong hands.   
After a few days of looking for the shards they had met with a demon that looked similar to the hanyou. There were several arguments and it turned out that the two were half brothers who hated each other. They fought and the older one took a black pearl from the hanyou's eye and opened it with a staff his assistant carried. Once the two demons were thought the portal the hanyou stood to see the miko already halfway through the portal.   
"You coming?" she asked as she ducked farther in. He stood and followed her as she disappeared. Once there they saw a massive skeleton with armor. The two went inside and saw the full demon trying to pull it out of the stone, but it wouldn't budge and it burnt his hand. He was confused then caught the scent of his half brother that had just entered the area.   
"What's with that sword?" the hanyou asked  
"It is to be my sword." said his brother. The two began to fight. The hanyou tried to pull the sword out but couldn't pull it out, although he didn't get burnt like his half brother. The miko made her way down to the sword and accidentally pulled it out. When the full demon brother saw that he became extremely made. It wasn't about the sword and his father's wish, it was the fact that a mere human could pull the sword out, let alone touch it while he the 'rightful' owner could not. The demon uses his poison and melts everything and when he is done there is nothing but a pile of melted bone. The children gasp.  
"He killed the miko?" Asked Hanna.  
"No, silly." Toshiro answered. "No one can kill the miko. She's the best there is."  
"Well the second best, the hanyou is the best." Izayoi told her brother as the adults looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome.   
"Alright, you know if you keep interrupting me, you'll never know what happens next." Kagome told them and they turned and sat quiet.  
The brothers fought hard, the hanyou was enraged by what his half brother had just done and fought with all he had. They stop for a moment and suddenly the miko broke free of the melted bone and walked over to the hanyou's side.   
"I thought that bastard killed you. How did you do that?" he asked her as she handed the sword over.  
"It must have been the Tetsaiga's protective barrier." the full demon answered. The two looked at him.  
"Yes, I do believe he is right." answered the small flea demon on the hanyou's shoulder.   
"But it matters not." the demon said as he lunged at his half brother again. He wanted to test the hanyou to see if he was the true wielder of the sword and turned into his true form, a giant dog. His saliva started to melt the bone and give off a poison. The miko and the demon's assistant started to climb the rib cage to get out into the clean air. The hanyou tries also but is brought back down by the now dog half brother. The hanyou stabbed the demon in the eye and makes him so made he jumps straight out of the tomb, and let go of the hanyou. Once outside the hanyou stopped at the miko's side.   
"You're okay?" she asked concerned.  
"I'll be fine, no matter what the outcome is of this fight, I'll live." he said and turned to see his half brother codling his eye. "But you may not. Stay hidden." he told her and she started to cry. "Would ya stop it?!" he half yelled at her. "Just shut up and let me protect you." he yelled at her as he turned and went out to fight his half brother again. This time as he was about to raise the beat up old sword he felt it pulse several times, the demon swiped at him and the hanyou brought the sword up and over cutting off the giant dog demon's arm. He lunges again at the hanyou and the hanyou slashes a few times at the demons chest knocking him backwards, but before he can hit anything he turned into an orb and flees.  
"You know he wouldn't be happy to hear that?" Inuyasha said to Kagome. She smiled and nodded.  
"I know, but that's what he did." She said and went back to telling the story.  
Back to the village the hanyou is sitting in a tree like he always does and the miko walks out to talk with him.  
"Would you like me to teach you who to use your sword?" she asked. He looked down at her for a moment before jumping down in front of her.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked rudely.  
"I have figured out how to use your sword"  
"How?"  
"Do you promise to always protect me?" she asked confusing him.  
"What's that have to do with anything?"   
"You said you would protect me, do you promise to always protect me?"  
"I didn't mean it like that." he said. She looked at him a moment before pushing him out onto a little bridge and walking away leaving a very confused hanyou. She stopped suddenly and turned around and said the word causing the hanyou to fall into the river below.   
The two had spent several weeks in the village and were finally ready to go on their trip. So the two set out looking and found many demons looking as well. There were two brothers and they were causing as much trouble as they could. They had killed many and were on a rampage when the hanyou and miko ran into a very small kit. He tried to steal the shard they had. The hanyou hit him hard on the head after he tried to hide and run away with the shards. Shippo smiled at the memory. He had been young and didn't understand what was going on around him. He sat and looked up to see Inuyasha looking at him with a very slight smile on his face remembering when he had met the kit. After fighting the three sat down and talked. The miko and hanyou found out that the kit was trying to steal the jewel so that he could avenge his father, who was killed by the two brothers. The hanyou and the miko agreed to help him. As they're on their way the kit tells them of the brothers and soon played a nasty trick on the hanyou. Kagome said looking pointedly at Shippo who smirked looking at the frowning hanyou sitting next to Kagome. And when he tried to pull a prank on the miko and it didn't work he used fox fire and took the jewel shards and ran off. The miko followed as the kit ran off to try to lure the thunder brothers out, leaving the hanyou still trapped by the kits trick. The kit ran into one of the brothers and was about to be attacked when the miko shot and arrow straight through the demon brother's nose. The kit ran to the miko and the brother lunged after him. The miko fired another arrow and it grazed off of his head making the demon stop and rub his head. The kit and miko were confused and suddenly two hairs fell to the ground and the demon charged up a tremendous lightning bolt in his mouth to shoot at them as the two ran as fast as they could but he let out the blast knocking the miko out and the kit hid in a bush as the brother gathered up the miko.  
"She will make a fine ingredient in my remade." the demon brother said as he got onto his cloud and went to the sky. The kit ran back to where the hanyou was and after a few hitting and an apology from the kit they were on their way to save the miko.   
"Hand over the jewel shard, or you'll never see your lover again." the one brother yelled to the hanyou. The hanyou stood stunned for a moment before speaking to the miko.  
"Uh, I think there was some misunderstanding. You and I are supposed to be lovers?"   
"Now's not the time to get shy!" she yelled to him.   
"You think I would hand over the shard as a ransom for you?" he yelled back.  
"Yes, because that's what lovers do!"  
"But we ain't lovers, and without the love the whole conversation kinda falls apart!"  
"Well I have heard enough to know that you have shards to give me." the demon brother said as he charged the hanyou. The battle when on, the miko and the other brother fell from the sky when the second brother tried to add himself.  
"No fair. That's two against one." the miko said and pushed him off of the cloud to the ground. He didn't move. "Well that's one down." she said then the cloud disappeared and she started to fall. When the hanyou went to help her he was stopped by the brother and continued to fight. The miko landed on the demon and slid to the ground.  
"Oh, well at least that didn't kill me."   
"No, but I will." the demon said getting up and chasing her. The kit uses his spinning top and saves the miko, but his illusion only causes the last hair to fall off the demons head and he gets extremely angry and tried to explode everything he can to hunt the two down and kill them. the miko and the kit try to trick the brother but he is too strong and hit's the kit away hard and tries to strangle the miko. She calls to the hanyou and he looks to her to see what is going on and the other brother hits him with his staff spear (author's note: I don't know what to call Hiten's weapon.) And knocks his sword out of his hands. The kit tries to help but is hit away. The brother antagonizes the small kit and makes him made. The kit jumps and bites down on the neck of the demon and refuses to let go even after being beat and hit so hard he almost looses consciousness. The hanyou throws and attack at the other brother to distract him as he gets his sword and throws it.  
"heh, nice throw. If you're aiming for the rocks." the brother says.  
"Did I get him?" the hanyou says as he lands from a jump and watches as his sword goes through the other demon freeing the miko and the kit. The oldest brother rushed to the demons side and throws and attack that knock the miko and the kit off the rocks. The two brothers talk for a moment and the one dies. The brother cries for his lost brother and vows they will always be one and bites into his brother's head and takes the sacred jewel shards and his brother's powers. After he settles some he turns and goes after the hanyou while the miko and the kit hide.   
"I have to get the sword to him." the miko said.  
"You can count on me." the kit said as he went running to get the sword to the hanyou.   
"No wait! Come back here!" she called chasing after him. The demon heard them and looked behind him. They were on their way to the sword and he used the lightning attack he had gained from his brother and blasted the whole hill of rocks knocking the kit and the miko out. The hanyou became enraged and fought back, the sheath called to the lost sword and the hanyou grasped it and swung it down killing the demon instantly. The hanyou knelt down as the shards fell to the ground. The flea demon came to his master's side.  
"Master, the jewel shards."  
"I don't care about them. If only I finished him off sooner, I could have saved her." he said suddenly there was a voice from behind him.  
"You did really well in that battle." she said. She was surrounded by a blue pillar of light.  
"And I was finally able to avenge my father." the kit said. They looked like souls saying their goodbyes. The hanyou jumped up and went to them and grabbed the miko as the flame disappeared and he called out to her.   
"What's wrong?" she asked in front of him. He jumped back and started to walk away. The miko gathered up all the shards and followed him.   
"What's he doing following?" the hanyou said gruffly.  
"He's just a child and has nowhere to go." she told him holding the small kit.   
"Keh!" the hanyou replied and they went back to the village to gather more supplies.   
__  
The children sat looking at her waiting for more.  
"Alright, I think I've told enough for one night. Come on. Go to bed." She told the three children who sighed and complained and whined all the way, while the adults sat smiling as the twins and Hanna climbed into bed and went to sleep.   
"It's been so long since those days." Sango said.   
"Yes, it has been a long time since those days." Miroku said glancing over behind him to see his daughter sound asleep.   
"It's been about ten years, but it still seems like yesterday we all met and were trying to hunt down the shards and kill Naraku." Kagome told them leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Yeah. It does seem like yesterday I was saving your sorry ass, oh, wait it was." Inuyasha said sarcastically and everyone chuckled. After twenty minutes of silence Sango spoke.  
"I thought that once Naraku was gone we would be able to settle down and not have to worry about any of this stuff again." She said.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I thought that I would come back and we would all settle in the village and everything, but I never thought we would have to go through with a demon like Naraku, only without the jewel shards." Kagome said. Everyone agreed. Shippo stretched and stood up.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night." He said giving Kagome a kiss like he always does and heading to his bed that was set to the side of the twins.  
"I think it's time for us to go to bed to." Sango said as she and Miroku stood and said goodnight and went to bed leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone by the fire with Koga.  
"I think we should go too." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha who nodded. "Is something bothering you?" She asked.  
"Nah, it's nothing. You go to bed, I'm going to take a walk and then I'll go to bed." He said kissing her forehead. She nodded and stood then went off to hers and Inuyasha's bed after saying good night to Koga and tucking Shippo and the twins in. Koga smiled as he watched Kagome tuck the children in.  
"So what's wrong mutt?" He asked Inuyasha, who sat starring into the fire, lost in thought. Koga moved next to him and taped him on the shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts.   
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
"What do you mean what? What are ya thinking bout?" The wolf asked his old enemy.  
"Nothing." Inuyasha said glancing back at Kagome and his children. Koga knew the only way he was going to get anything out of him was to get him away from ears.  
"I think I'm going to go on a patrol to make sure everything is clear one last time. Care to join me?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged and went with the wolf to look around and make sure everything was safe.   
________________________________________________________________________

The story above, I used parts from the show. Season 1 episodes 1, 2, 6, 7, and 9. I do not own any of the information I got from there, I did use it and change it some, but it is not truly a thing from my brilliant brain.


	30. Sleepless Night

Chapter 30

"So what's bothering you?" Koga asked Inuyasha as they walked in the forest surrounding the camp. Inuyasha glanced at his friend then back into the woods.  
"Nothing, just remembering everything we have been through." He was silent for a while before talking again. "I thought I wouldn't have to have them in danger any more. That's why Sango and Miroku wouldn't get married until it was over and Kagome and I…." He trailed off looking away.  
"Tried to stay away from each other." Koga finished causing Inuyasha to look at him. "You think I never noticed? She wouldn't leave your side, ever. The way she always looked at you and talked to you….. Even her scent changed when you were around. Are you telling me you didn't notice?"   
"No, I did notice, I'm trying to figure out what you were doing all that time if you noticed." Koga smirked at his used to be enemy.  
"Well you see…. You were being incredibly dense." He tried to explain.  
"So you're telling me you knew everything and you still went after her?" He asked getting louder.  
"It wasn't like that. I know I would never get her away from you. You forget I could smell the marks you put on her, I knew she would never be mine but I figured if I pushed hard enough you would become closer and she would be happy. It was only because you were pushing her back and forth." They fell silent for a while longer as they walked. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and looked at Koga.  
"Look, I don't want to take the twins into this. Its bad enough Kagome and Shippo are coming. I want to send them home but I know they won't go…" He sighed and looked off to the side then into Koga's face. "If anything happens I want you to get them out of there at any means. If you can, get everyone you can, but at least the twins."  
"Inuyasha? What are you trying to tell me? You know I would do that anyway. I wouldn't let anything happen to the twins or Shippo and Kagome. You know that I would do everything in my power to save them." Koga told him and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Inuyasha did the same and gave a slight nod.   
"Thanks, I don't know what I would do if something happened to one of the kids or Kagome."  
"I got it covered as long as you do the same for me."  
"Keh! Yeah, come on let get back, Kagome's getting worried." Inuyasha said and headed back to the camp.   
"How do you know Kagome's getting worried?"  
"I don't know. I just know her well enough to know she's getting worried." He smirked as they walked into the camp to see Kagome sitting up waiting for Inuyasha. He turned to Koga with his famous smirk. "See, told ya." The wolf smirked back and went into a nearby tree to sleep for the night.   
Koga, Inuyasha and Shippo slept lightly. They heard movement nearby and they sat listening. The sound got closer to Inuyasha; just as they were all about to jump up with their weapons they heard a tiny voice.  
"Daddy?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his twins; they were wide awake staring at him.  
"What is it? Shouldn't you two be in bed?" He asked. They shrugged at his questions.  
"We can't sleep." Toshiro answered. Inuyasha looked at the two a moment longer before sighing and sitting up, carefully so he wouldn't wake Kagome.  
"Come here." He said. They didn't need to be told twice, they both moved quickly and sat in his lap. "Why can't you sleep?"  
"We wanta know what happens." Izayoi said simply. Inuyasha smirked at his children…. Always wanted more and more and never got tired of the story.  
"Well I think you should try to go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He told them.  
"But daddy…. Please just a little more?" Begged Toshiro. As Inuyasha was about to tell him no Izayoi looked up at him and tried her best. She looked up at him with her golden eyes that glowed in the fire light.   
"Daddy, please. Won't you tell us a little bit so we can go to sleep?" She begged giving him the puppy dog face. He sighed knowing that Koga and Shippo were listening.  
"Why don't you ask Shippo he knows the story? And Koga knows a part that's coming up…. Don't ya?" He said looking in the direction of the tree the Wolf was in and the young fox demon was under. He heard Shippo laugh slightly as Koga smirked and called back quietly.  
"The part where the wolf takes his woman with him, or the part where he shows up to make sure the hanyou is taking care of his woman?" Koga asked trying to irritate Inuyasha.   
"What do you mean?" Asked Toshiro.  
"Well, you started it. You can tell them." Inuyasha said with a big yawn that showed his fangs.  
"You really want to keep going?" Shippo asked as he came up to his family quietly. The twins nodded. "I thought you knew the whole story." He said looking at them suspiciously.   
"No, mama changes it sometimes." Toshiro explained. "She never said anything about how everyone met, all she said was they all met and everyone started to follow around looking for the bad guy." Shippo looked at Inuyasha who seemed to know this.  
"Alright but just a little bit more okay, then you have to go to bed and wait for mom to finish the story." He told them as they both nodded their heads as fast as they could.   
"Come on Hanna. You can come over here and listen too. Your parents sleep through almost anything." Inuyasha told her. They heard her get up and walk over to the group and sit next to Inuyasha as Shippo began his story.  
"After they met up with the young kit…."  
(a/n: story will be written regularly, anything that happens with the group in reality will be in italics.)

The group had gone out looking for more shards. One night the group saw a demon fly through the air, the hanyou smelled, blood coming from the demon…. He recognized it, he knew they needed to get back to the village. The next morning they went back to the village to find out that the village was attacked the night before by the demon they had seen. The demon had taken the ashes of Kikyo. The hanyou had smelled graveyard soil on the demon as she flew past also, he wondered what she was up to. After two hours of talking and yelling and convincing, the three set out with the old miko set out to get the ashes back. After a long while of traveling the group found where the demon was and they were attacked by clay soldiers as they crossed a large bridge to get to the demon's place. The demon, which was in her cave with a clay version of the young miko, saw the young miko as she called for the hanyou to be careful.   
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a moment as she shifted in her sleep. Shippo smirked thinking how Inuyasha had changed from then to now before continuing to tell the twins and Hanna the story that they still had no idea was real.   
"The resemblance is amazing." she said before jumping into the air and cutting the bridge in half. As everyone fell the demon jumped in and took the young miko back to her place and tied her up and put her in liquid and herbs to draw out her soul. The others had fallen to the ground way below. The hanyou landed safely and when he stood looking for the other he looked up to find a giant leaf floating down to land on him. He crawled out from underneath.  
"Mind getting off me?" he said as the old miko and the young kit looked at him. The miko stood while the kit undid his illusion. Suddenly the clay soldiers stood up and attacked again. The hanyou destroyed each one and they saw a white orb float out of each.   
"That is a soul of a person that was controlling these clay soldiers. We must stop what the demon is doing." the old miko said. Back up with the young miko and the demon…. The demon began to chant and the liquid the miko was in began to glow and suddenly she was surrounded by light that seemed to explode out. The three that had fallen ran to the scene. The hanyou called out the clay woman's name and suddenly the soul of the young miko flew out and hit the clay woman from every which way leaving the young miko practically dead.  
Shippo glanced at Inuyasha. He had a sad face on that only those that were close to him could notice. He knew the hanyou was remembering everything that had happened. He saw him turn to see Kagome moving in her sleep again and settling closer to him. Shippo continued.  
The clay woman walked up to the demon as she was beckoned and grabbed hold of the demons shoulders and let forth a large amount of spiritual power killing the demon. The clay woman became mad and a wound opened up spilling a great amount of blood on the ground. It was the same wound the woman had died from, the same wound that was supposedly inflicted by the hanyou. She took the bow and arrows from the old miko and fired at the hanyou making him jump to avoid it. As the arrow hit it exploded the ground. She pulled another arrow and aimed and fired. The arrow purified the Tetsaiga and went into the hanyou's chest. He yelled as he was thrown backwards, the young miko's lifeless eyes flew open and the souls started to leave the clay woman. All but a little bit of the soul was called back, the arrow disappeared and the hanyou sat up to see the clay woman walking away, he got up and followed her. She slipped over the side of a cliff but was caught by the hanyou. She used her powers and tried to purify him and made him let go of her. He was very upset and went back to the young miko, the older miko and the kit sad. They went back to the village with the unconscious young miko. After they had all rested and the miko went back to her old self they went back to looking for the sacred jewel shards. Kagome began to move again. She just couldn't get comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting not so far away from her. Koga had moved out of his tree and was sitting by her feet and Shippo was sitting in the middle of Inuyasha and Koga facing Kagome's direction. She yawned as she started sitting up.  
"You ok?" Inuyasha asked.   
"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable with you sitting away from me." She told him. He smirked as she leaned on him and he placed his arm around her.   
"What do you do when I leave?" He asked.  
"I don't sleep." She told him. "What are you guys doing?" She asked why she saw the children   
"They apparently couldn't sleep because they wanted to hear more of the story." Inuyasha said.   
"Oh? So where are you in the story?" She asked.  
"I was just about to go into how they met the lecherous monk."  
"Oh, that is one of the good parts." She said chuckling while Shippo smiled and shook his head and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Koga had never really heard the story of how they all got together, so he really didn't understand what she was laughing at. Shippo started again once everyone settled and got comfortable again.  
The group of three were walking on a trail that lead up a mountain, that's when a very large bolder like thing slammed into the hanyou knocking him down the side of the mountain, while a young monk took the miko and placed her in front of him as he started to peddle the bike away. She got free and he had taken her jewel shards and rode off as she went to see if the hanyou was alright.   
"I can't turn my back on you people for one second." the hanyou said.  
"You were worried, I'm sorry." the miko said as she sat next to him.   
"Sorry for what, I never said I was worried about you. I was only thinking about the jewel shard." he said looking the other way.   
"Speaking of which, he took more than just the bike." she said softly.   
"What?!" the hanyou yelled. She climbed onto his back as the kit sat on his shoulder and they were off looking for the monk. Once found the hanyou and the monk began to fight. Once the monk lost his staff he ran to the outside of the village and released his wind tunnel after he told everyone to run. The hanyou stuck his sword in the ground to brace himself. The miko threw herself into the area that was being pulled towards the monks hand. He hurriedly covered the wind tunnel up so that she wouldn't be hurt and she fell into him knocking them both to the ground. She sat up next to him as the hanyou came up to them.   
"Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed!" the hanyou yelled.  
"I wouldn't have done it if I had had any doubts." she explained. As she spoke to the hanyou the monks hand wandered to the miko's bottom. She freaked out and ran to the hanyou. After everything was set right they sat and talked. The monk spoke of an evil demon that cursed his family with the wind tunnel. He explained that the demon could shape shift and said that the last time he did he had killed a priestess. The hanyou looked at them.  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha as Shippo kept going. She knew it was still a sore spot with Inuyasha, he still felt guilty and that would never really go away she knew that.   
"Did you just say he killed a priestess?" the hanyou asked standing.  
"Yes."  
"What does he look like now." the hanyou yelled lifting the monk to his feet by the front of his robes.  
"If I knew I would have slain him a long time ago."  
"Well if we keep looking for the jewel shards we're bound to run into Naraku." the miko said. The two men looked at her as the monk moved closer. "Unless you want to give up."   
"Yeah, right. I'll never give up." he told her. She turned to the monk who stood to the side.  
"How bout you?" she asked the monk. He sighed thinking for a moment before answering.  
"I've always been more of a solitary man."  
"Yeah but if we don't act fast you would even have your own company to enjoy." the miko told him. He looked at her as he spoke.  
"Are you troubled by this retched fait of mine?" he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes,  
"Sort of." she said uneasily.   
"Then do this for me, will you. I wish for you to bear me a son."  
Shippo looked over at Kagome as she giggled looking up at Inuyasha who sighed.  
"I think if the hanyou knew what would have happened in the future then he would have gladly given the miko over. Let him deal with her." He smirked as she hit him playfully.  
"I'm glad the wolf demon never followed through with anything or he would have taken the problem." Koga laughed as he was fixed with Kagome's playful glare. The three children looked at the adults confused.   
"Okay, you want to hear what happens next?" Shippo asked the kids. They nodded vigorously, and he started.  
"Huh?" she choked out.   
"If for some unforeseeable reason I should fail to destroy Naraku I would want my son to carry on the family's mission." he pulled her close and she squeaked. The hanyou came over and pulled them apart putting the miko behind him.   
"Hands off monk. The only family mission you have is lechery. Don't ever consider laying a hand on her again."  
"Oh, I beg your pardon. I thought you no more than a companion but I see you are in love with her."  
"w-what" he stumbled. "I'm not in love with her, she's… she's just a jewel detector." he said. The miko came from behind him to walk in front of the men to the side.   
"Is that all I am to you. Oh, how could I forget, you have a thing for dead girls. Why shouldn't I help out, he's a lot nicer that you." she said crossing her arms.  
"You wouldn't dare betray me." the hanyou said.  
"You couldn't really blame her. You could treat her a little more kindly." the monk said.  
"Why would you know?" the hanyou said. The group began to yell over one another until they calmed some and the miko spoke.  
"Yes, a little more gentle" the miko half yelled at the hanyou.   
"Yes like this." the monk said in a low voice. The miko shrieked and the hanyou yelled.  
"I told you not to touch her!"   
Koga and the kids laughed, Koga being the only one to know that it was a true story not just a bedtime tail. Kagome smirked and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in Miroku's direction before seeing Shippo chuckling.   
"Don't worry Inuyasha, I bet the monk knew better than to touch the miko, especially with the blind hanyou there." Koga said when he calmed enough.   
"Yeah, just like the stupid wolf." Inuyasha growled.  
"I think the wolf demon learned a long time ago that he couldn't touch the miko." Kagome said.  
"Or look, talk, think about, or breathe in her direction for that matter." Shippo and Koga started to laugh again while Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's chest as he started to growl louder.   
"I think it's time for bed now. Any later and no one would be getting sleep and we are all going to be tired in the morning." Kagome said to the kids.  
"But mama, a little more." begged Toshiro.  
"No, you have already stayed up too late for some more of the story. Go to bed. I'm sure your mother or your brother would finish the story tomorrow." Inuyasha said. The kids got up and went to their beds. Once lying down the three were out cold in a matter of seconds.  
"So the monk actually pulled that on you?" Koga asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah. I think he learned fast though." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha looked at her and gave a low growl. "Well I'm going to bed, or at least trying if you don't come too." She told her hanyou as she sat up and moved back to her bed that was about a foot away. Shippo stood and walked back to where he was resting next to the twins. Koga said good night and went back into his tree as Inuyasha moved to lay next to Kagome again. She smiled as he lay down and moved to lay her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as they drifted off to sleep.


	31. To The Den

Chapter 31

Kagome and the others woke with the sun and began to make breakfast before they left. Once the food was finished they woke the children.   
"Shippo?" Kagome asked. He was leaning against a tree taking a short nap while Koga and Inuyasha had gone scouting, Miroku and Sango went into the woods for a short walk, and Kagome finished the food.  
"Huh?"  
"Could you wake the kids, please?"  
"Yeah, sure." He said getting up and going to Hanna first and gently shook her to wake her up.  
"Huh?" She said sleepily.  
"Come on, it's time to get up." He told her and went to the twins when she sat up. "Come on you two wake up." They groaned and opened their eyes.  
"Already?" Asked Toshiro as he got up.   
"The food's done if you're hungry." Kagome said and the twins were at her side waiting. She smiled. "You are your father's children." Shippo laughed.   
"At least they don't know what ramen is and can't ask about it every three seconds."   
"What about ramen?" Inuyasha asked as he and Koga walked into camp. Kagome and Shippo started to laugh making Inuyasha confused.   
"We were just talking about how the twins are just like you." Kagome told him.  
"Great, just what we need more Inuyasha's." Koga laughed.  
"I remember you saying that to us when you found out I was pregnant with them." Kagome said. "And look at them, they aren't total Inuyasha's" She laughed.   
"Yeah, we got the emotional and goofy Kagome too." Inuyasha chuckled as he went over to Shippo, ignoring the glare he was getting from Kagome. Koga laughed at both and followed him.   
"We are about three hours from the den; I'm going to check in on the kids and Ayame. I told her to take Taji, Haruko, Kanno and Akemi with her and have the pack help look after them." He explained. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked at him.   
"Mind if we stop in? We wanta drop off some baggage." Inuyasha said and saw Izayoi and the other two turn around.  
"Hey!" Hanna yelled.  
"I wanta come too daddy." Izayoi said Inuyasha sighed but didn't respond. He knew that he and Kagome still needed to talk about it.   
"It's no problem. We could head over right after we finish eating." Koga said as Miroku and Sango entered the camp.   
"Go where?" Sango asked taking a fish from Kagome.   
"We are going to stop at Koga's place then head out again." Kagome told her. Sango glanced at the three children and nodded slowly.  
Once everyone ate and was ready to go they gathered their things and started off.   
"Mama, I don't wanta stay there." Hanna told Sango.   
"You need to stay there; I want you to stay safe. If you follow us I can't guarantee you will be safe and I won't do that." She told her.  
"But auntie, if we stay with daddy and mama and you and uncle Miroku we are safe." Izayoi said, the other two nodded looking at Sango, but before she could say anything Inuyasha opened his mouth.  
"Don't start that Izayoi. Your mother already explained about that."  
"I know, but daddy. If were with you then you know we aren't sneaking off again in trouble or hurt." She informed.  
"Izayoi. You, Toshiro and Hanna will stay with the others, and that's final. If I find out that you were misbehaving and sneaking off you will have consequences." He told her.  
"Beside…. You ain't sneakin' nowhere. You haven't seen my security. Or my den with everyone there." Koga smirked as her eyes went wide.   
"Why don't you want us to be with you? Do you not like us no more? Do you hate us now?" Asked Izayoi. Inuyasha looked down at her as she asked her questions. Sango and Miroku looked over at her quickly as she and Toshiro waited for an answer. Koga looked at them then at Kagome who blinked and opened her mouth a few times before speaking.  
"Izayoi!" She scolded. The girl looked up at her mother. "What did we talk about? You know better than to say things like that to anyone, especially your father." She looked at them with the cold hard glare she learned when she became a mother.   
"But I was just-" She stopped when the glare hardened more.   
"Mama, Izzy has a point. Why don't you want us with you? It's like you don't want us anymore." Hanna said to Sango.  
"Hanna! Don't start. You know we want you safe and this is the only place that is safe right now." Miroku said to his daughter as they walked. Koga stood back watching as the children asked questions and tried to fight to get to go with them.   
"Mama?" Toshiro asked after a while.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you tell us some more of the story?"  
"I think I can do that….. Let's see. I think we were at the part where they met the demon slayer."  
"Yeah, that's where they are." Toshiro said with a smile. Kagome smiled at him and started the story of when the hanyou, miko, kit, and monk met the demon slayer.

____________story mode! _______________________  
As the group travels to find more jewel shards they hear about the demon slayers and decide to go look for them to talk to them. They headed towards where they were told the demon slaying village was. The next day the best of the slayers were called to a job.   
Kagome looked at Sango. She knew some of the story but not all. And what she did know was painful, even now for her sister. Sango looked at Kagome with a slight smile before deciding to tell the full story of what happened. Kagome had never told the story about how everyone met so she thought it would be good to explain what was going on, rather than to just say, the demon slayers went on a job, all but one died while the village was destroyed. Sango gave a smile and a small nodded to Kagome before she began and surprised the others. Not even Miroku had heard what had truly happened, Kohaku wouldn't speak of it and Sango tried not to think of those days.  
The leader of the village, several followers, the leader daughter and son went. The demon attacked the castle and the demon slayer brought it down, but at the end of the fight something happened to the leader's son. A very tiny spider landed on him and bit him allowing someone to control the boy. He attacked the men he was with, and killed them along with his father and began to fight his sister. He stabbed her in the back with his weapon and they fought until the lord of the castle ordered the sibling be killed just as the boy snapped out of it.   
"What have I done?" he said as the girl came to his side and the arrows knocked them down. "Sister, I'm scared." he said as she crawled to his side and held his hand as they passed out and died. The lord of the castle was killed by his son and the slayers were buried. That night the girl came too and climbed out of her grave to find the lords son sitting on the porch looking out into the night. He told her who betrayed her and that the hanyou attacked and killed her entire village. He placed a jewel shard in her and sent her off to seek revenge.   
Sango finished with tears in her eyes, remembering that day an doll the events that had followed. It still hurt her but it felt better now that the others knew the whole story. Miroku put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as Kagome gave a small smile and took the children's attention from her when she started to cry. "You think we should stop there?" She asked the children as they looked at her.   
"No! Mama please." Toshiro said looking up at her with his large brown eyes.   
"Yeah, mama. You can't stop there. Right daddy?" Izayoi said holding Inuyasha's hand as she walked between him and Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. When he only smirked and glanced at Kagome, Izayoi shook his hand. "Right?" She said again.  
"I'm not the one telling the story. That would be left up to whoever would tell it. Besides I don't know it." He told her and his ears twitched as Kagome and the others looked at him.   
"Okay Inuyasha, you think you can get out of it like that, you can tell them tonight at bedtime." Kagome told him. He looked at her and glared at her playfully.  
"Yes, Inuyasha you shouldn't tell lies." Miroku said but regretted it as soon as Inuyasha left go of Izayoi's hand and hit him on the head. Sango, Kagome and Shippo smiled remembering all those years ago. Izayoi looked at Kagome, then at Shippo. She thought for a moment before speaking.   
"Will someone tell us the story?" She asked whoever knew the story and was willing to tell the story as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand again. Kagome smiled down at her daughter.   
"Alright but when I stop you have to wait till bed time to hear more. And when that one stops you have to go to sleep and wait till the morning. Understand?" Kagome asked her. Izayoi nodded fast waiting for her to continue where she left off. Kagome looked at Toshiro who nodded with a smiled holding her hand. Hanna looked up at her parents then gave a nod to Kagome and she started again.  
The hanyou and his group came to the village and saw it destroyed. As they looked around they started to hear growling. A large cat demon came walking out from behind a hut carrying a demon head in her jaws. She started to growl at the group as the hanyou got ready to fight. There came a voice from the cat.  
"Is that master?" everyone stopped and starred. "Down, they are of no threat." Suddenly the large at was surrounded by fire and it transformed. She started to scratch and something came off her onto the hanyou.   
"What are you doing here?" asked the hanyou.  
"I was wondering about the jewel and I followed the rumors. They lead me to the village of the slayers…. Only one thing bothers me, a white baboon kept going in and out of my sight." the flea said thinking.  
"A white baboon?" the hanyou asked as he and the other thought about Naraku who had taken to dressing in the white baboon suite. The group finished burying the villagers as they spoke. After they finished they started off to find the castle that the best of the slayers had been summoned to. On the way to the castle they were attacked. A giant weapon flew at them knocking everything in its path down. The demon slayer and the hanyou fought, he didn't want to hurt her. She was confused and he knew she didn't know what was going on. As they fought the monk went after Naraku who stood behind the demon slayer. The monk cut off Naraku's arm and it flew through the air towards the miko, taking the jewel shard from around her neck and he retreated leaving the slayer to finish killing the hanyou. As they fought she threw her giant weapon and as it came back to her the hanyou threw his sword to distract her and she missed the weapon. He charged her and she threw poison pellets. The hanyou swiped the poison mask off of the slayer as the poisonous smoke surrounded them. Suddenly there was a hand around her arm and the hanyou was pulling her to safety. Once safe she pulled her sword and stabbed the hanyou in the arm. Inuyasha glanced at Sango who looked sad, then gave a smile as she remembered the event and how Inuyasha saved her. That was the most confusing time, but she made friends and they helped her through it all.  
"You are already covered in blood and we haven't even started to fight yet." the hanyou said pulling the sword from his arm as the slayer looked at all the blood falling to the ground.   
"I didn't even realize….. I didn't feel any pain from my wounds…" she said as she remembered her brother running to her and being shot down. "brother." she whispered before she passed out. Half hour later she woke up on the hanyou's back with the miko next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
"We are on our way to destroy Naraku, so be quiet." the hanyou told her. The miko scolded him before turning to the slayer.  
"Don't worry about him, he acts tough but he really is a big softy." she said with a smile. "Your wounds were pretty deep." the miko said as they ran to catch up to Naraku.   
Once they found the evil half demon they saw him trying to Peirce through the monk. The hanyou sliced through the tentacle and started to fight Naraku. A few slashes and the hanyou cut the evil man's head off, but that didn't stop the monster from moving. He kept attacking even without his head. As the slayer watched she found out that Naraku was the one responsible for her village's demise. She tried to attack but the jewel shard that was in her back fell out and she dropped to the ground in pain.  
"There is no use loaning you this shard if all you will do is defy me." Naraku said. Before anyone could respond Inuyasha attacked him again. The slayer thought about how Naraku could be fighting without a head and it suddenly came to her.  
"It isn't Naraku!" she called to the hanyou and the monk who were still fighting him. "It's demon puppetry, he's a puppet!"  
"What?!" the hanyou called back.  
"Something inside of him is being used to control him! His heart, aim for his heart!" she yelled to him. The hanyou got the idea and used his large sword to cut the evil puppet in half to find a wooden doll with hair wrapped around it.   
"This is what Naraku was using to control his puppet." the monk said holding up the doll. The hanyou growled and looked into the sky with the setting sun. They returned to the slayer's village to allow the young slayer to heal. She discovered that they had buried the dead and marked the graves and decided to tell them what it was they had come to the village for in the first place. They went to a cave not far from the village. The group had tried to enter before but a barrier would stop them and not let them threw. This time the slayer told them to go through.  
"What makes you think it will let us?" the hanyou asked.   
"The jewel has caused pain for many people and it is the compaction you show to those people that I believe will let you enter." she explained. The hanyou started to walk forward and just before he entered to barrier he stopped to ask her a question.  
"You sure about this?"  
"Just go." she told him simply. The group walked into the cave and were surprised to find that they all made it through. They walked deeper into the cave to see a statue of a woman in the jaws of a demon that was created by many demons merging together. The slayer began her story of how the jewel came to be. Explaining that there were many wars and the demons would fight and kill everything. There was one priestess who could purify and render a demon harmless. She fought for seven days and seven nights and once a demon sunk his fangs into her she reached deep inside and grasped the demons soul.   
"But in doing so she forced out her own soul. The thing that flew out of her was the Shikon jewel. Inside it there is still the battle raging on." that night they sat in a hut and talked more about the jewel until everyone fell asleep. The demon cat and the flea demon took the jewel shard and went into the cave. The demon spirits that were not completely subdued came back to life. They attacked the demon cat and was about to kill her when a bright light blinded the flea demon for a second before he saw the priestess come to life and attack the demon, what he didn't see was that it was the hanyou who had come and cut down the demon.   
Inuyasha smirked remembering the treatment and the little 'talk' he had given to Myoga after that little event.  
After a talk that lead to the flea being thrown into the wall of the cave and the hanyou walking out they went back to the village to meet up with the sleeping miko and slayer before setting out to look for Naraku and the shards again.

________________________stop story mode ____________________________

"I think that's where I'm going to leave it till bed time." Kagome said. The three children sighed in disappointment but said nothing as a large field came into view. In the middle there were a group of children playing a game surrounded by a group of wolves. The children played as the adults and three children walked closer. Suddenly the children stopped and looked at who was coming closer and they saw their parents and siblings. The children all looked at each other then back at the adults.  
"Oh no." Shippo said watching the silent exchange.   
"This isn't good." Inuyasha said as they started to run at their parents.  
"Don't even think about it!" Koga yelled as he was tackled by his six children. Inuyasha and Kagome were lucky and were only 'attacked' by two, Taji and Hatsu, Miroku and Sango had the two girls and their son hit them full force, while Shippo breathed a sigh of relief too soon. The children all climbed off their parents and looked at him. He couldn't blink before they all piled on top of him making him fall to the ground and the others laugh.  
"Alright, come on." Koga said as he and Inuyasha stepped forward to get the children off of the teenaged kit.   
"I don't think your brother appreciates being tackled by you monsters." Inuyasha said as he pealed his youngest and his daughter off of his oldest child. "Back with your mother. If you're gonna tackle someone tackle her." He said as he set them down behind him.   
"Inuyasha!" She yelled as the two ran to her and nearly knocked her over.   
"Just getting you back." He smirked as he pulled Toshiro, Hanna and Akio off. Kagome laughed as he grabbed hold of Taro, Jiro, and Saburo by the back of their outfits and putting them to the side. Miroku grabbed Kanno, and Haruko as Koga grabbed his twins and Inuyasha helped Shippo up. With all the children it was becoming a bigger and bigger task of pulling them off of people.  
"Where's your mother?" Koga asked.   
"She's with nice lady and fluffy." Said Mina as she grabbed hold of Koga's hand and smiled. He smirked and looked at Inuyasha who picked up his daughter.   
"Is that the new name for your brother?" He asked as Inuyasha lost his control and started to laugh.  
"Which one taught them?" He asked looking at his three children. He knew who would have taught them something like that and looked pointedly at Izayoi.  
"I did, daddy. Uncle fluffy likes the name." She tried.  
"Izayoi what did we tell you about calling your uncle that?" Kagome scolded.   
"I know, but he is uncle fluffy." She said.  
"The things you teach your children never cease to amaze me." Said and cold voice. Everyone turned to look and saw Sesshomaru walking up with Rin on one side and Ayame on the other. Ayame went to Koga and Inuyasha smirked at his brother.  
"I don't teach them that stuff, I'm sure you know who that is." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with a hard stare.   
"What? It's not my fault they make stuff up like that."  
"Like it's not your fault they torture Shippo, trying to slay the kitsune?" Kagome said as the children looked at him evilly. Inuyasha smirked when he saw the group of children, and then saw the look he got from Kagome and thought it better to stop them from doing anything rather than face Kagome afterwards.  
"Oye, don't think bout it!" He told them. They looked at him disappointed. "Go play." They looked at each other and went off to play.   
"Come on, let's go back to the den." Koga laughed. Inuyasha gave him a hard look before he started to walk with the others back to the cave.


	32. The Seperate Journey

Chapter 32

"So you haven't gotten far?" Sesshomaru said sitting next to Rin.   
"No, we got held up for a day or two, when the kids caught up with us and when Toshiro gave us the jewel." Sango said holding Akemi in her lap as she laid her head on Miroku's shoulder.  
"Kagome, did you wish on the jewel?" Asked Rin as she leaned over on Sesshomaru.   
"Yeah. Because my powers had grown over the past ten years I was able to purify it enough to release Midoriko." Kagome said from next to Inuyasha.  
"What did you talk about?" Rin asked her sister-in-law.   
"Well she granted my wish that the jewel would never come back and she added a few things. She said that because I was so pure she would grant the wish and let me wish for another thing. When I told her that I wanted all the children to be happy she decided to give me more. She said because I still wouldn't as a wish for myself she would give me and everyone the life span of a full demon. Us and all the generations to follow. She told me about a woman that lives in the tallest mountains to the west that can open the well." Sango, Miroku and Shippo's eyes went wide. Inuyasha didn't seem affected by the news, he knew already. They had talked late at night when they lay together after everyone went to bed.   
"You'll be able to go back your era?!" Sango said surprised. Kagome smiled and nodded.   
"Yes, I'll be able to go back home." She glanced at Shippo who looked sad. "Shippo, it's not like those three years, I'll be able to come back. And with any luck." She said looking at the others. "I'll be able to get it so that everyone can go through too."   
"Really?" Shippo said excited. Kagome nodded with a smile.   
"Ya gonna tell them what else she gave ya?" Inuyasha said from behind her.   
"She gave me all of her remaining power before she disappeared and I wound up back with the others."  
"Have you had any run ins with the dragon demons?" Ayame asked from beside   
"There was one run in. He said his name was Set. He went after Kagome and the twins." Inuyasha said. Ayame and Rin looked at Kagome scared. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome then looked at his brother.   
"Oh, was everyone alright?" Rin asked for both women.  
"He got through everyone and took the kids." Kagome said.  
"Not without an arrow in his side." Inuyasha smirked.  
"And Koga hitting him hard." Sango said  
"I told ya I didn't know." He said. The ones that hadn't been there looked him confused.  
"When Koga came in and kicked him, the guy was running away with the kids in his arms." Inuyasha explained. Ayame and Rin covered their mouths and looked at Koga who looked away slightly.  
"It's alright. He didn't know, and the kids were alright. He even went with Inuyasha to save them." Kagome explained giving Koga a smile.   
"Beside, his kick slowed the bastard down even more. Between that kick and the sacred arrow he had in his side, he wasn't going far." Inuyasha told them. Ayame smiled and put her hand on his arm.   
"What happened when you found the demon?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"He had knocked Izzy out." Koga said.  
"Because she fought him and nearly took him out." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.   
"Daddy?" Came a soft voice from the entrance of the cave. Everyone turned to see Toshiro walking towards them.   
"What's up?" He asked his son.  
"There's a strange thing here to see you. He said to take him to you. He is really afraid of Izzy." Toshiro said. Inuyasha looked at him confused for a second before he heard a voice protest.  
"I am not afraid of little lady Izayoi!" Myoga yelled jumping up and down on the young hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha smirked grabbing the flea from his son's shoulder.   
"So you're afraid of Inuyasha's daughter?" Sesshomaru asked the flea.  
"For good reason. She tried to eat me once and every time she sees me she smooches me." He cried.   
"I've taught her well then." Inuyasha chuckled.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Myoga what is it you wanted to see Inuyasha for?"  
"Oh, yes. Master Inuyasha, I have heard rumors that the village you used to live in is hunting hanyou again. The elders of the village remember you and have heard you have defeated Naraku and deem you a threat."   
"So?" Inuyasha said looking at the old flea.  
"Well they are looking for you and are killing all hanyou's and small demons they come across. They are hunting you down, master."  
"Why after all these years? He has not been near them in years." Sesshomaru asked the flea. The flea turned to the cold look of the Inu lord.   
"I don't know, lord. They have just found out that Inuyasha has become stronger and grown since Naraku and they have become scared that he will attack them for what they have done in his past."  
"So they are searching for him?" Kagome asked, Myoga nodded and looked back at Inuyasha.  
"You must be careful master. They will show no mercy to anyone with any demon blood." He told him glancing at the boy who stood looking at his father and back at the flea, trying to figure out exactly what they were talking about. Inuyasha looked at his son and gave a slight nod.   
"Sounds like you have to be on the lookout too Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said looking at his brother.  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if they would go after her if they knew she was the daughter of a great Yurkai lord or not. I advise you to keep a close eye on all the children." Sesshomaru glanced at Rin as she gasped and looked up at him.   
"Don't worry Rin. I'm sure they'll all be safe." Sango said. Rin looked at her and gave a small nod and watched the children run into the cave.  
"So now we have the dragon demons and the stupid ass humans to deal with." Inuyasha said.   
"I also heard about the dragon demons….I have heard that there were four that went out on their own to gain more power. I heard that you and Shippo killed two of them and almost killed a third."  
"Yeah, but he got away. We are going to head out tomorrow to take care of them." Inuyasha told his advisor.   
"Well that will do you no good, master"  
"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Well I had heard after the third one they went into hiding while the one healed."  
"But Myoga, that only happened yesterday." Miroku informed.  
"Yes, I was with the dragon lords when they heard the news from a scout." The flea explained.   
"Why don't we take the children to the castle with us?" Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru. "They will be safe there and I don't think anyone would attack to kill them."  
"Anyone in their right mind wouldn't go after that place but you never know." Miroku said.   
"And this way we can be sure no one is sneaking off." Inuyasha said looking at his daughter who gave a smile.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Yeah, try to act innocent. We all know the truth." He told her looking back the adults.   
"So what will you do first?" Koga asked holding Mina in his lap.   
"Well since the dragons are in hiding we will just wait for them. The humans can do whatever, but if they come near the pups or my home I will take them all down." Inuyasha said.  
"We will take the pups' tomorrow morning to the castle." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded. Toshiro ran to Kagome's lap, while Izayoi ran to Inuyasha and Taji jumped into Shippo's lap. Hatsu ran and hid her head in Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome and Shippo looked at Inuyasha confused, he seemed to understand.   
"New moon." He said simply as he and the children glowed for a moment and were human when it stopped they were human. Hatsu had black hair and violet eyes as she looked up at her cousins. Taji in Shippo's lap had brown hair and brown eyes, Toshiro in Kagome's lap had black hair and violet eyes, and Izayoi in Inuyasha's lap had black hair and brown eyes. Hatsu looked up at her uncle confused and saw he had changed to have black hair and violet eyes.   
"So she changes today too." He said to his brother and sister-in-law.   
"Yeah, she never likes it. Usually she's crying and screaming all night until she changes back." Rin said.   
"It must have to do with seeing you and the others." Sesshomaru said watching as his daughter climbed out of his arms and went over to Inuyasha. He moved Izayoi over to one knee and pulled his niece onto his other knee.   
"Well maybe it will be good for all the kids to be with her at the castle." Kagome said smiling down at the young girl.   
__________________________  
The next morning Inuyasha carried his daughter and youngest son to the cave entrance while Kagome carried Toshiro.   
"Now you three be good okay?" She said to the three children as they met with Sesshomaru and the others.  
"Your commin' too, right daddy?" Izayoi said.  
"No, not yet." Inuyasha said. Izayoi frowned and looked at her father sadly. "I'll come in a little while. We have something's to do before we go to the castle."   
"But papa. You and mama hafta come to." Taji said looking up from Inuyasha's arms.  
"We will don't worry. But we want you to get there first." He told his son.  
"Why?" Toshiro asked. Inuyasha looked at his mate as she spoke.  
"We will be right behind you but we want you guys all to do a big job for us."  
"What is it mama?" he asked excited.  
"We want you to go to the castle and make sure it's safe and a good place for all of us to be." She said with a smile.   
"Okay." He said looking at his brother and sister.  
"We'll be there in a few days and you can tell us everything, okay?" Inuyasha added and watched as all three of his children nodded.   
"You four be good too, understand?" Miroku said to his children. They all nodded.  
"I will papa!" Akemi said happily.  
"Take care of your sister and brother." Sango told her twins. They rolled their eyes and nodded. Sango smiled and shook her head.   
"We'll take them all and meet you at the castle." Rin said.   
"I'll come with you and help…. All of them together can be a real handful." Ayame said with a smile. Rin nodded with a smile as they looked over the children as they started to run around and play.   
"Take some wolves; they can help keep them out of trouble." Koga said standing beside Ayame.  
"You're gonna need a lot if you want to control ours, and keep one of them from sneakin off." Inuyasha chuckled looking at his daughter.   
"What?" She asked looking up at him with a sly smile on her face.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking bout. This time if you run off, your uncle will chase you down, understand?" He said to her. She looked at her uncle's cold face and smiled.  
"Uncle fluffy can run too?!" She asked, acting surprised. Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha laughed and was elbowed in the stomach by Kagome.  
"Izayoi, stop. You know the rules and if we find out you were bad you're going to be in trouble." She said sternly. Izayoi nodded and went back to playing. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru."  
"Don't worry, I know it was this baka who taught them, beside they have to take after him in some ways. It's better that she got his mouth than his brain." He smirked when Inuyasha glared at him.   
"Alright you two. Are we all ready?" Rin asked stepping in between the brothers.   
"I think so." Ayame said. Rin hugged Inuyasha and Kagome, and then moved to Sango, and Miroku. Koga and Ayame hugged and smiled as Ayame rolled her eyes when Izayoi and Taro began to fight. Koga and Inuyasha grabbed their kid and pulled them back.  
"Enough." Inuyasha told his daughter. She tried to explain what happened and he cut her off. "You remember what I told you before?" She nodded. "Be good and ignore him, he will hate to be ignored, he likes attention. After a little while he'll give up." She nodded again. "If he does anything really hurtful tell your aunt and uncle."  
"Okay." She said with a smile before she turned and ran to the other children who kept playing unfazed.  
"Taro, you leave her alone, I don't care what happened. You stop picking fights with her, for once be good for your mother." He was about to speak when Koga cut him off. "Just don't get into any fights. If something happens just let it go and go back to what you were doing. If I find out you were bad, you're in trouble, understand?" He nodded to his father and went back to playing. Both fathers sighed as they returned to their mates.   
"Sesshomaru, keep an eye on her, for me. She's been different recently. Kagome took some of her powers so she would relax a little but just in case." Inuyasha told his brother. Sesshomaru nodded glancing over to the young girl playing with the other children.   
"What's the matter with her?" He asked.   
"We don't know exactly, Kagome thinks she was afraid she would hurt someone with her spiritual powers but Kagome took most of it so she should be better. Also keep an eye on her and Taro. They don't stop fighting and it is usually something that Taro says that sets her off and something she says that sets him off. Take care of her for me." He said watching his daughter laugh and take off running.   
"I'll keep a close eye on her. I have noticed she has seemed different, and the fights with the wolf." He glanced at his brother. "I'll keep her safe little brother." He said before looking at everyone else.   
"Alright take care, Rin. We'll see you in a few days." Kagome smiled at her sister-in-law as the large group left to head to the Inu no Taisho castle.  
"Well we better head back to the village to check on everyone." Miroku said to his friends. Everyone nodded then started on their way.


	33. Checking In

! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER….. IT IS LABLED, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP IT, DON'T GET MAD AT ME!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 33

Inuyasha and his group made it to the village in two days and meet up with Kaede in her hut making medicines.  
"How's it been here old woman?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It has been fine. No problems. How have ye been?"  
"We have been fine. No real problems." Miroku told her.  
"We will actually be staying at Sesshomaru's castle for a little while." Kagome told the old miko. She nodded as she continued to work.   
"We wanted to see if the village was alright and grab a few things before we went to the castle" Sango said.  
"Aye, everything is fine."   
"Then we'll go get some things and go." Inuyasha said walking out of the hut. Kagome shook her head.  
"Good bye, Kaede. If you need anything, send word." Kagome said and left. Sango and Miroku looked after her and smiled before saying their goodbyes and leaving to go to their house to grab a few things.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she caught up to him.  
"Hmm?"  
"How long do you think they will be in hiding?"  
"I don't know."  
"What about that village? Why are they after you?"  
"Because I am a hanyou. The elders of the village remember the name that has been passed down. They would be the great grand children of the people I grew up with. They despised me and my mother and I guess now that I have become stronger they see me as a threat to their little village." Kagome grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to their home. "If I were gonna kill em I would have done it a long time ago." He mused.  
"I know." She said thinking of what she could do to make him feel better. "Koishii?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't we send everyone on ahead and we take our time to get to the castle?" She said with a smile, glancing up at him. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her for a moment. She became worried he wouldn't want it, and then he broke out in a smile before leaning down and kissing her.   
"Shippo will be by in a little while, we'll tell him to go with Sango and Miroku to the castle, and we'll tell them we have a stop to make." He smiled and kissed her again before they walked up to their house to grab what they needed. An hour and a half later Shippo came by with Mizuki. He saw Koga sitting in the tree out from waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome when Shippo and the girl walked into the house.   
"Mom?" He called  
"In here!" She yelled down the stairs. Shippo turned to the girl and told her to wait in the living room before walking up the stairs.   
"Hey mom." He said standing him his parents' bedroom door. She smiled up at him. "Do you think Sesshomaru would be alright with me bringing Mizuki?"   
"I don't think he'll mind." She said with a smile. Inuyasha walked in just in time to hear Kagome.  
"Who wouldn't mind what?" He asked sitting o the bed next to the clothes Kagome was packing.   
"Shippo wanted to take Mizuki with us." She told him. He nodded and agreed with her.   
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Inuyasha said as he glanced at Kagome with a smirk.  
"Oh, Shippo. I almost forgot." She said as she turned to her writing table and handed Shippo a folded piece of paper. "We have a stop to make so you and the others can start off and we'll catch you at the castle. Give this to Rin." She told him.  
"Where you guy goin'?"   
"Does it matter runt? Just do what your mother says."  
"Inuyasha…. We have a stop to make that's all. Don't worry, alright?" She said sweetly. He nodded and left to get Mizuki and Koga and go tell Sango and Miroku they were going to start off and that Inuyasha and Kagome would catch up to them.  
"Koga come on. We're gonna get Miroku and Sango and get goin." He called from the base of the tree.   
"What?" Koga asked jumping down from the tree.  
"Mom said they have a stop to make and that we should go on ahead." he informed the wolf. Both men smiled knowing exactly what the couple meant.   
"A stop you say?" Koga said, Shippo nodded. "Al right I guess we can let them have this little time. With the kids and all this traveling and all I guess they deserve it." He smiled. "Let's get the others." Shippo nodded and grabbed Mizuki's hand and the three headed to Sango and Miroku's house to tell them.   
______________________  
Miroku smiled his lecherous smile and glanced at his wife.  
"Leave them alone. After this journey they really need some time alone." Sango told her husband. She smiled and went back to grabbing some things for the kids.   
"I think it's a great idea they are taking some time together. They haven't really had time alone since before the twins were born." Miroku said handing a few of the children's out fits to his wife to pack.  
"And after this journey, with the kids showing up and almost dying several times. I think they should take their time." Sango smiled.  
"Not too much time though. I already am in pain from the seven children tackling me, I don't need any more." Shippo said making everyone laugh.  
"I think they will do their best to avoid that. With the dragons still out there and those damn villagers… they will take every precaution." Sango said. Everyone agreed as they finished packing and started out for the castle.   
_______________________________  
"Inuyasha, they left." Kagome said coming into their bedroom. He looked up at her with a smirk. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him and leaned onto his shoulder looking up at him with a sly smile. He looked at her with his lust filled honey colored eyes. "What do you want to do?"  
"Hmmm. I think you know." He said as he moved and laid her back on the bed and kissed her. They kissed until they needed air and when they pulled apart they were breathing hard.  
"I think I got the idea." She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him. He deepened the kiss as she started to loosen his harkamas knot as he loosened her obi. She pulled his kimono and haori out and off his shoulders as he pulled them off his arms and threw them to the side.   
________________________Lemon!!!!!_____________________________________  
He pushed her kimono open and started to kiss down between the valleys of her breasts. When he got to her breasts he took the right one in his mouth and started to suck on it while he needed to leave. Kagome arched her back and gasped as he switched breasts. When he came up and kissed her with as much passion as he could she flipped them and finished taking of her kimono as she straddled him. He leaned up and crashed his lips to hers and nipped her bottom lip, asking for entrance. As she opened her mouth and he slide his tongue in he flipped them again putting her on the bottom again. Without breaking their kiss Kagome undid the knot and pushed his harkamas down. She wrapped her legs around his waist begging. He smiled down at her as he lifted her up and moved both of them into the middle of the bed, kicking his pants off onto the floor as he did. He lay her down again and started to kiss he neck and down her chest onto her flat abdomen. After a set of twins and a third child she still looked the way she did when they first mated. He ran his hands down her sides as he went farther down. As he got closer to her core she arched her back and gasped with each hot kiss trailing down her body.   
When he ended where her sweet scent was strongest he kissed the inside of her thighs tenderly before trailing burning hot kisses all the way to her core where he gave a lick and brought a groan from his mate. He bent down again and started to lick and suck causing her to have spasms and cry out.  
"Ohhhh!" She flung her head to the side. "Ohhhhh, uuuuhhhh!" She cried and arched her back burying her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her. He started to lick faster and suck harder and she started to get louder and louder bucking her hips against his face. "oh! Oh! Oh!" he smirked knowing he was the only one that could do this to her. "In-inu-Inuyasha, I-I-I-I'm gonna c-c-c- Oh!" she screamed as he licked up her sweet juices. He moved back up to look straight down at his love. Her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath looking at him with half closed eyes. He leaned down and kisses her as she uses all her strength and flips them and she starts to kiss his neck. She moved to his ears and she rubbed one and gave a small lick to the other, then switched. She gave a sexy grin as she moved down to kiss his neck again and trail burning hot kisses down his muscular chest and abdomen and she glanced up at him with his eyes closed grabbing hold of the blankets underneath them as she licked his member.   
She began to lick all around and surrounding it with her mouth. As she slowly started to suck and move up and down he groaned and grabbed the back of her head and guided her up and down. He controlled the speed and depth as she took him in her mouth. She moved faster and faster making him moan and growl as he came close to his climax.   
"urggggg! Ka-ka-ka-go-me!" He growled out as he came. She licked until there was nothing left and she moved up to his face with a smile.   
"So you like?" She asked giving him a kiss.  
"More and more each time." he ground out between each breath as he tried to calm his breathing. Kagome leaned down and kissed him as she moved to straddle him again. He flipped them before she could sit down on his member. "Not getting it that easy." she grinned evilly. She tried to pout but as a smile creped across her face and them fell, she thought of a plan.   
"Fine, I'll just finish packing." she said as she went to get up. She was stopped when a strong arm pushed her back down and Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her hard. As they kissed he moved himself at her entrance and pounded into her. They broke apart to breathe as he thrust into her, pulling out to the very tip then thrusting back in. He growled as they came close to their climax as she started to yell and cry out.  
"Harder! Harder!" she cried out digging her nails into his back and matching his thrusts. He began to move faster and thrust harder until they hit their climax. She screamed and cried out his name. "INUYASHA!!!" while her walls contracted and pushed him over to cliff and he growled out her name.  
"KAGOME!!!" he growled as his seed spilled into her womb, not for the first time. once done he went to the side and they lay there, chests heaving, eyes half closed coming down from cloud nine.   
_____________________________end of Lemon!!!!!__________________________

They lay on their bed breathing hard, Kagome turned on her side and cuddled against Inuyasha, laying her head on his chest.   
"We gotta do that more often." He said kissing the top of her head. He felt her smile and nod against his chest. "Let's get some sleep and leave when we get up." He told her, and again she nodded and they both drifted off to sleep naked in each other's arms.  
_______________________  
"I wonder how the kids are behaving." Mizuki thought a loud.   
"Well if I know Sesshomaru, then they will be perfectly groomed sitting at the table speaking properly." Shippo laughed.  
"You really think Rin would allow that?" Sango asked smiling.  
"You really think Izayoi would allow that?" Koga smirked. "She's just like the mutt, only a little smarter." Everyone laughed.   
"Hopefully the brains she got form Kagome will stop her from getting into stupid fights because of her mouth she got from Inuyasha." Miroku said chuckling. Everyone laughed and talked about the children as they went on.  
__________________________________  
"Sit down!" Sesshomaru bellowed, only to be yelled at by Rin and Ayame.  
"Would you stop yelling at them?! They are only children; they are just playing a game." Rin scolded him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the children and saw a fight about to happen between Izayoi and Taro.   
"Fine, you women can take care of everything." He said crossing his arms and taking to the sky and trees. Rin rolled her eyes until she heard the girl and boy yelling at each other.   
"Taro!" Ayame yelled at her son.   
"Izayoi!" Rin yelled at her niece. They both looked up and went back to fighting. With their fathers not here they couldn't be made to stop. Rin grabbed Izayoi and Ayame grabbed Taro just as they lunged at each other. Rin sighed and knew she needed Sesshomaru there to break it up.   
"Taro, stop this right now!" Ayame told her oldest son. Taji, Haruko, Akemi and Toshiro tried to get Izayoi to stop, while Akio, Masahiro, Mina, and Kanno tried to stop Taro. Saburo was no help with him trying to grab Izayoi while Hanna and Hatsu yelled and started to argue and try to keep him away from their cousin. Soon all the children were yelling and screaming and jumping at each other. Sesshomaru sat in a tree not far away smirking.  
"You want to yell at me for keeping them under control, and then you two can take control." He mumbled until he heard Rin.  
"Sesshomaru, help!" She called as loud as she could. She knew that he wasn't far and would be mad if he showed up and saw only the children fighting but he needed to take control. He jumped out of his tree and ran over to his mate and the screaming children. He stopped and smirked at her.  
"Sesshomaru, do something!" Ayame called trying to take control of her children and the others around her. He looked at his mate, obviously in distress.  
"Sesshomaru, please!" She begged. He took pity on the look in her eye and decided they had had enough.  
"Enough!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. The children looked at him. "If you don't stop there will be trouble now. Start walking, no talking!" He growled out. The children jumped to walking in front of them and Rin and Ayame came to either side of him.   
"Koga couldn't even instill that much fear into them." Ayame said with a giggle.  
"I am the lord of the west, all demons in my territory listen to me or they suffer the conciseness. They follow their instinct of older male giving orders." He told them. "Haven't you noticed they listen to Inuyasha and Koga more than you and Kagome?" He asked the wolf. She shrugged and followed the children giggling as Rin laughed at all the children looking straight ahead, and how happy Sesshomaru was.   
"I can't wait till the others get back and see the kids." Ayame said as her wolves fell in behind her. Rin giggled and nodded. The three adults talked while the children did what they were told as they walked towards the castle.


	34. Side Trip

Chapter 34

Inuyasha and Kagome had left the day before and were now traveling towards the castle. Every night on their travels they would stop to make camp. Inuyasha would get the food and wood and Kagome would cook. After the ate every night they lay together kissing each other and nibbling on the others neck, causing them to make love as many times as possible before they absolutely had to sleep to get up and travel in the morning. At the moment Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he ran to a spot he knew that was just slightly off their trail. Kagome felt the shift in direction and lifted her head.  
"Don't worry; I want to take you to a special place." He said as if reading her mind. She smiled and laid her head back down and let Inuyasha run to where he wanted to take her. After an hour he laid her on the soft grass and sat thinking for a few minutes before he slowly woke her up.  
"Huh?" She asked groggily.   
"Wake up, we're here wench." He said. "Come on, I'll show you where we are." He said offering her his hand and helping her to her feet. As they walked into a small clearing with two rather large cherry blossom and ume blossom trees standing tall and beautiful about ten feet from a hut that looked like it was recently re-done. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the clearing and looked around, she saw the small river that ran by the hut and the small headstone underneath the two trees next to a small bench  
"Oh, Inuyasha…" She said covering her mouth as she looked around again.  
"This is my mother's grave." He said as he slowly walked her to the small head stone. "She loved this place….. She told me that my father built it for her before I was born and she wanted to share it with me." He looked up at Kagome then over to the hut. "After I was chased out of the village, this was the only safe place to be." He fell silent looking back at the grave. "Mother had been killed shortly before I was chased out." He smirked as Kagome grabbed his hand and put her other one on his arm as she leaned her head.   
"This is a beautiful place." She said smiling up at him. He glanced at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile. "So did you keep the hut fixed up?" She asked letting go of him and walking to the hut.   
"Actually I did this before we had to go looking for the damn dragons. I wanted a place to take you and the kids that was safe just in case something ever happened." Kagome walked to his side again and cupped his cheek.   
"Inuyasha, this is so beautiful, but don't do things just because you're afraid something might happen to you. I don't want anything to ever happen to you, I don't know what I would do. Izayoi would be devastated, and the others would be so upset…" She trailed off looking at the grave beside them. "I don't know if I could go on if I lost you." She said as tears welled up just thinking about it. He whipped a tear away as it slid down her cheek silently.  
"Shhhhh. It's alright koishii. I'm right here. I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted you and the kids to be safe and all." He said smoothing her hair, and holing her tight.   
"I know." She sighed. "I just…. I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to think about what could happen to you." She said as he pulled her close and she buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.   
"How bout this…. This place will be our secret place. No one knows about it but if you and the kids ever run into trouble I want everyone to regroup here. Okay?" He said as she pulled back and looked up at him. She nodded and blinked the rest of the tears away before they went to sit by the river. The sun was still high in the sky while they sat there talking.   
"After we stay at the castle for a little while do you want to go find that woman and open the well?" He asked her.  
"Let's see how things go." She told him smiling evilly, and then suddenly she pushed him in the river and stared to laugh as he went in. She stood on the bank looking at the water, all laughter died as she realized he hadn't come back up yet, and she began to worry. The river was deep, maybe he fell to the bottom and hit his head. She looked in worrying then suddenly he came from nowhere and pulled her in. She fell in with a shriek.   
"How do you like it?" He asked moving closer to her.  
"Depends on what you're talking about. Pulling me into the river, no I don't, it's so cold." He pulled her closer and smiled.  
"Well, we're just gonna hafta warm you up." He smirked.  
"That, I like." She smiled and they kissed before Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the river. He put her down with a pout and a whine from her.  
"Do you wanta stay warm, and have dry clothes in the morning?" He asked, knowing the answer. She looked down and sighed. He smirked before turning and giving her a kiss that had her scent spiking so high he almost couldn't stand it. He went into the woods to catch food and get wood while she sat down on the bench and looked down at the grave.   
"I guess I have to wait for him." She sighed before she started to talk to the grave. "It's been a while. The last time we saw each other was when the twins were two, before we had Taji. I was actually pregnant when we were there. You should see them now. Shiro is still as sweet as ever, Izzy is….. Well she's Inuyasha's daughter for sure." Kagome laughed. "And Taji is five and is getting so big. He reminds me a lot of my younger brother back home. But everyone is growing and we are all doing well. Well we did have some problems with some dragon demons. They were attacking villages and Inuyasha and Shippo went to put an end to them. There was a fight and Inuyasha and Shippo won but Inuyasha almost died. He doesn't really talk much about it but he did mention that you and your husband helped him, and I want to thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if he had died. Izayoi sat in the sacred tree till he woke up and she was so sad and hurt. Sesshomaru tried to help when she started yell because she was afraid she would lose Inuyasha. But she turns on him too. Well when he woke up I found her and him leaving the house…. I don't know how she got there but I'm glad she did go. They are so close, it gives a new meaning to daddy's little girl." She smiled. "After this last journey, when the twins and one of our nieces snuck out in the middle of the night to find us and almost be killed several times, it is a relief to be sure she isn't going anywhere.  
"They were almost killed by snake demons, and a bear demon and one of the dragon demons attacked and knocked Shippo and Inuyasha away so that they couldn't get to us and then pushed me out of the way and took the kids. Well he didn't leave without one of my arrows in his side and a nice hard kick from Koga. He tried to help us but didn't know that the demon had the twins and he felt really bad. But, Inuyasha and him ran off to find them and saved them but the demon got away and are now hiding." She smiled as she played with some grass. "Now Inuyasha and I have sent everyone ahead to go to the castle and we are going to catch up on our own time. I think we needed this time. I haven't felt like this since before the twins were born, after them we never really had time to just be with each other. I think this trip makes up for it. I mean I do worry about if the kids are being good, but not as much as if they were with anyone else. I think Sesshomaru will have them in line." She smiled. "I wish I could talk to you again, I had a great time, well except for being sent to the afterlife. But I really enjoyed getting to know my mother in law. If only you could meet my family, I think you would love them. It would be nice for you to see Inuyasha and our children again too. I wish you could see them as they grew and meet the new ones. Although we aren't going to have any more until this stuff is all settled, well that's what Inuyasha and I have agreed on. Both of us really don't want to do that but there is no way we could take care of the three devils we have and another one. Let alone try to keep them all safe should a fight broke out. Like I said we really do want more but…. Circumstances won't allow it. I wonder if that woman Midoriko told me about could let us communicate and let you see and watch and know the children as they grow up. They grow up so fast, Shippo already has a girlfriend and I think it may become more in a few years. You may be having great grandchildren soon, although Shippo isn't one of our true sons but-" She was cut off by a deep voice from behind her that made her jump.  
"He's still close enough." Inuyasha finished with a smile.  
"Oh, Kami. Inuyasha, don't do that. You scared me half to death." She said trying to be stern but started to smile as he came closer and nibbled her neck.   
"Sorry Koi. I was just comin back and I heard you talkin." He told her looking down into her chocolate eyes. "Do ya really want to see my parents again?"  
"Yeah, we had a great time talking. And I want them to meet Taji and all." She smiled at him.   
"I think I might be able to do somethin." He smirked at her when she started to cheer in a way. "What bout our families meetin? Ya really think it's a good idea for Sota ta meet my father and uncle?" He smiled when she stared to laugh and they both pictured Sota dragging the demon lords around the house showing him everything and making him play video games.   
"Well maybe not Sota…. You know I think it would still be a good idea for them all to meet. For my mother and your mother to meet each other and talk." She said then noticed the already prepared rabbits Inuyasha held in on hand and the pile of discarded wood that was by where he was standing and listening to Kagome.   
"Here, got two rabbits already to be cooked, just the way ya like em." She smiled and took them.  
"You know me so well." She giggled and walked into the hut as Inuyasha went and got the wood to start a fire. The rest of the night they talked and laughed and cuddled under the stars as they drifted off to sleep. For once not making love before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
_______________________________________________  
"I wonder when Inuyasha and Kagome are going to catch up." Mizuki said.  
"They probably won't catch up until we are at the castle for three days." Shippo chuckled.  
"I bet a day at the castle." Koga added with a smirk.  
"I wager they won't meet up with us for almost a week after we arrive." Miroku said with a lecherous look on his face and everyone looked at Sango.  
"I think they'll catch up sometime before we get to the castle. And you men need to stop thinking of them like that. It's their private lives, not things we're are supposed to know." She said walking away with Mizuki.   
"Before we get there!" The men laughed. "I doubt that, when they're alone with nothing stopping them I bet they haven't even left the village yet." Miroku said with a little smile. Koga smirked and knew what awaited him at the castle, although there were children there they would have some privacy and everyone could take turns watching the devils. Miroku glanced at Shippo and saw him watching the girl who was walking with Sango.   
"Have you talked to her yet?" He asked the young demon. Shippo looked at him then back at the girl sadly.  
"No, I was about to when that damned dragon demon attacked me. And I haven't had a chance to really talk to her since." He said glancing at the man he had always seen as an uncle.   
"Hmm. I see. Well I'm sure you will have a chance to talk with her at the castle." Miroku said.   
"I don't know what to say or anything." Shippo sad almost panicking.  
"You have grown up watching Sango and I and Inuyasha and Kagome and even Koga and Ayame. You should know enough by now to know what you should do and shouldn't do."  
"Yeah, look at the mutt and Kagome for example. They both hid their feelins and look what happened with their enemies." Koga explained.  
"If you really like her, tell her everything." Miroku told him.  
"What if she doesn't like me like that and just wants ta be friends or somethin?" Shippo asked the males.   
"Tell her any way get everything in the open, beside I can guarantee she won't say no." Miroku smiled when Shippo nodded and started to walk forward.  
______________________________________________  
"So Mizuki, have you talked to Shippo?" Sango asked.  
"No…. he took me into the woods so that we could talk and all but the demon attacked and we haven't had a chance since then." The girl said sadly.  
"Well I'm sure he is dying to talk to you." The girl looked up at Sango slightly confused.  
"What do you mean? Shippo wants to talk to me about how he feels?" Sango nodded. "Oh, no. He's going to tell me that he only likes me as a friend, or what if he is going to be excited and tell me about someone he met that he like and wants tips or what if-"  
"Mizuki. Calm down. Trust me he isn't going to talk about that stuff. He really likes you. You should tell him your feelings and make sure you're both on the same page with it. Talk to him."  
"But what if he turns me down or-"  
"Enough with the what ifs… do you really like him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then tell him that…you need to see for yourself what-" Sango was cut off when Shippo came up next to Mizuki. "What it's like to watch all the kids at once, now that's magic." Sango laughed and Mizuki caught on and laughed too, trying not to let on about what they were talking about.   
"You don't know magic until you have watched Izzy." Shippo smirked. Sango smiled and looked back at Miroku talking with Koga.   
"Excuse me. I want to make sure that if we stop somewhere my lecher will behave." Sango smiled and nodded towards Shippo for Mizuki to see.   
"So you decided to join us?" Miroku asked his wife as she stopped and started walking again when she came to his side.  
"Well those two need to talk so I figured I'd let them go, we still have a few hours of light to go, I think we should get as far as we can." Sango explained with a smile. Koga and Miroku nodded as they continued to talk about the children, and Inuyasha and Kagome, and Sesshomaru, among other things.   
_______________________________________________________  
"So Mizuki…. You excited to get out of the village and see the castle?" Shippo asked nervously.   
"Y-yeah." she stuttered.   
"Are you cold?"  
"No" they fell silent for a little while. Damn it. Come on Shippo pull it together. It's just Mizuki. All you haveta do is tell her you like her….. I can't. What am I doing? If I tell her and she doesn't like me then what's left for me and ….. What am I saying?! Mom and Dad have taught me to be brave and believe so that's what I'm gonna do. He thought as Mizuki looked lost in thought.   
It's just Shippo. All I have to do is say I like you and it'll be done with. But what if…. No I can't think like that. I know I'll wait for him to make the first move. Then I'll tell him. She smiled and glanced at Shippo who was starring at her. He quickly looked away with a blush rising on his face. After a few hours of silence they heard Sango call to them from behind them.  
"We're going to stay here for the night." Shippo nodded as they gathered together to discuses that had what job for the night. Shippo had to get wood, Sango was to cook with Mizuki, Koga had to get food and Miroku had to get water from a nearby stream. After everything was done and everyone had eaten, the group settled down to go to sleep. But when Shippo looked at the pile of wood he saw only a few branches left, not enough to get them into the morning.   
"I'm gonna get more wood before I go ta bed." he announced. And was walking past Mizuki when he stopped and looked at her. "You wanta help?" she nodded and followed him into the woods while the others just smiled and watched.  
"Our little Shippo is growing up." Sango said as she moved closer to Miroku.


	35. The New Pair

Chapter 35

"Have you ever collected wood before?" He asked Mizuki. She shook her head no as she picked up a branch. "My dad taught me; well everyone really but dad always taught me what I needed to know. Here" He said taking the branch from her. "See how it's fallin apart and all rotten on the inside?" She nodded. "That's not good to burn. Hmmm." He said looking around. "This one looks good, not wet, not rotten, and it can't be huge or real tiny. The tiny ones can only start the fire."  
"Really?" She asked. He nodded and grabbed a few more branches. "What about this one Shippo?" She asked holding up a branch as she walked towards him. She tripped on a rock and fell forward into Shippo who caught her before she fell. "Oh, I'm… so……" She trailed of as she looked up into Shippo's bright emerald eyes and he stared at her deep brown eyes. He began to move forward, as did she and within seconds their lips were locked. They pulled apart and looked away from each other with their faces bright red.  
"I'm sorry Mizuki. I understand if ya don't wanta talk to me again. I just…… I'm sorry." He said and tried to walk back to camp but was stopped by Mizuki's hand on his arm. He looked at the hand and followed it up to her face, still bright from embarrassment.   
"Don't be sorry. You are really good at kissing." She smiled slightly turning a new shade of red. "I, uh, I was told that the best thing to ever do is tell the truth and share my feelings. So would you like to share with me?" He stood there blinking several times until he smelled the salt.   
"Mizuki, don't cry…. You just took me by surprise is all." He said pulling her close to him and holding her until she calmed. "You know I would love to tell the truth too." He smiled down at her as she looked at him with glassy eyes.   
"Y-you would?"   
"Of course." It was silent for a few minutes. "Who goes first?" He asked.  
"Well I guess I will." She said then took a deep breath and let it out. Here goes nothing. Please Kami don't let it hurt too badly. She begged. "Shippo after knowing you for many years and talking to your family I think I'm ready to tell you how I really feel about you….. I -I." She took another breath and closed her eyes before looking up at him again and into his emerald green eyes. "Shippo, I really…. I really like you." She told him. He stood shocked. He couldn't think or breath and he saw her turn away. "I understand. I'll be back at camp." She said but didn't even take a step before Shippo had turned her around and locked lips with her again. He kissed her with everything he felt. Now he understood why Inuyasha took so long to tell Kagome, it was hard to admit feelings for someone that you really liked and wanted to be safe. When they pulled apart he looked down at her.  
"Do you really understand?" He asked as she stared up at him speechless. "Mizuki, I really like you a lot, hell I think I even love you. I just … I was afraid you wouldn't like me too." She cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled.  
"If anyone doesn't like you it is their own fault that they are missing out on something really great and you know, I think I love you too." She told him and leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and picked her us and hugged her. Suddenly he stopped and looked into the forest. "What's the matter?"  
"Sango's calling us." He said and grabbed some branches off the ground where he dropped them. "Come on." He said with a smile. And kissed her before they went through the woods back into the clearing.   
"What took you so long? I was getting worried. You know what Kagome and Inuyasha would do to us if anything happened to you?" Sango said as soon as she saw them re enter the clearing. She suddenly heard Koga's voice from the tree to the side.   
"Leave the kit alone. He came back with wood for the fire and the girl. Like he would let anything happen to her." He said as he hopped out of the tree and walked over to the group. Sango eyed Shippo and Mizuki as they went to bed. Mizuki curled up in her blankets while Shippo never took his eyes off of her as he went to sit at the base of the tree nearest to the girl, never really analogizing that anyone else was there.   
"Sango you gonna come lay down?" Miroku asked from their bed.   
"Yeah in a minute." She told him as she put more wood on the fire, as she talked to Koga. "What's going on? You were wondering where they were too and then you tell me to leave him alone."  
"You can see it. Do I really hafta tell you?" He said looking over at the two teenagers. "When you look at them who do you really see?" He asked. She looked at the two. Then her eyes opened wide and she looked over at Koga.   
"Inuyasha and Kagome. Back when we were looking for the shards." She smiled.  
"Yeah. It seems the Kit learned a few things from the mutt." Koga smirked and went back to his tree leaving Sango standing still for a moment longer, looking at the two before she went and lay down with Miroku.   
________________________________________________  
Sesshomaru and his group came to the castle after walking four days. They children had been allowed to play but were still cautious. The two women were happy; they had not had any problems since the incident that Sesshomaru stepped in. They watched the children run to a field of flowers and start to play tag. The women smiled as Sesshomaru walked straight and into the castle leaving the women and children outside. Servants brought food and drinks for everyone outside for lunch and a snack. The children were still running around.  
"I wish I knew how they do it." Ayame said watching the children still running and laughing.   
"Me too." Rin giggled as they saw a small group of people coming up to them "Oh you made it." She said standing up with a smile.   
"Don't even realize when your own mate comes back?" Koga said as Ayame hugged him tight.   
"We were watching the kids. Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" She said as she looked around.   
"Oh. That reminds me. Mom wanted me to give this to you." Shippo said as he handed Rin the letter. She looked confused as she opened it and began to read aloud.  
'Dear Rin,   
If you're reading this it means that Inuyasha and I have not rejoined the group yet. We decided to take a side trip and will meet at the castle. Please take care of the children for me and make sure you watch Izayoi, she is a mini Inuyasha. She will find a way out if you don't keep a close eye on her. We will only be a day or two, maybe less. See you soon!   
Love, Kagome

Tell Sesshomaru and Koga and Sango to take care of the kids. They wont go easy on em. -Inuyasha"  
Koga smirked at the last part as Ayame and the ones not named looked at each other. The children ran over and ran to their parents. Toshiro, Izayoi and Taji ran and hugged Shippo and Mizuki and looked around as Shippo picked up the twins and Taji was in Mizuki's arms.   
"Shippo?" Toshiro asked. "Where's daddy and mama? What's going on?" He was still looking around when everyone heard Izayoi yell.  
"Daddy lied. That's what!" She screamed and ran off crying. Everyone looked at each other not knowing exactly what to do.   
"I'll go talk to the miniature mutt." Koga said starting to follow her.  
"Koga" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing there.  
"Inuyasha go get her." Kagome said to the tall hanyou standing next to her. He nodded and took off. "Thanks anyway, but you know as well as I do she's as stubborn as her father and wouldn't listen to a word anyone said until he got here. I don't know if she'll even listen to him now." She said looking over at Toshiro and Taji standing on either side of Shippo. As soon as she turned her gaze on them they smiled and ran to her.   
"I missed mama." Taji said hugging her.   
"I thought you weren't commin back." Toshiro said clinging to her kimono.  
"I would never stay away from my babies for too long." She smiled and lifted each onto a hip.   
"So Kagome, where were you?" Ayame asked. Koga gave her a hard look, while she ignored it and along with Sango and Rin stared intently to find out.   
"Well we went on a side trip that was a day off track." She said with a smile and put the boys down.   
"Oh, for Kami sakes!" Ayame shouted as Sango grabbed her sister.   
"Come on, we're going to bathe." And as she heard movement from the men behind her she stopped and waited for Rin, Mizuki and Ayame to follow before she glared at the men. "Alone." They all saw the looks the women gave and knew if they valued themselves they would stay away. Once satisfied, the women headed to the bath room. Each one stripped and submerged themselves in the hot water.   
"Ahhh." Kagome sighed. "This feels so good on my muscles." She said.  
"I bet it does." Sango smiled. Kagome gave a playful glare and smiled.   
"Alright out with it." Ayame said, all heads turned to her.  
"You really wanta know?" Kagome smiled as each one sat forward except for Mizuki.   
"Yes, we want to know!" Sango said loudly.  
"I don't know, you want me to tell a privet thing that Inuyasha would kill me if he found out, and you guys don't talk." They looked at each other and sighed.  
"Alright you tell us and we can have our old talks. Happy?" Sango answered for everyone. Kagome thought for a moment then nodded.  
"Okay, well you guys left and we… had some fun." She smiled   
"Well…" Sango egged her on.  
"Yeah, details." Ayame said smirking. Kagome sighed and began again.   
"Okay, okay. Well Shippo left with Koga and Mizuki to get you and Miroku. "She indicated Sango. "And then I went back up to our bed room and told him they were gone and sat down next to him on the bed and I asked him what he wanted to do. He laid me back on the bed and kissed me." She sighed. "Well. To make a very long story short, we started to have our… 'Little fun'." She smiled. "Then we went to sleep and when we woke up we started to head out."  
"That's all you're giving us?" Asked Sango.  
"Yep." Kagome smiled and glanced at Mizuki, she was sitting against the back of the tub looking into the water with a blush spreading across her face.   
"Was it good?" Ayame asked.  
"Well it's all relative… your 'good' may not be my 'good'"  
"Kagome…" The three women whined.  
"Alright…..Yes, it always is." She said in a low whisper. "Now." She said with a smiled. "I think Mizuki should tell us what's on her mind." The girl's head snapped up.  
W-what?" She asked nervous.   
"Kagome you haven't even told us where you've been." Sango reminded her.  
"I think we should take turns telling stories, and I'll just keep adding to mine."  
"Alright." Rin said happily, the other two women nodded and looked at Mizuki and saw he looking at the water blushing and that's when they decided to 'attack' her.  
"So…." Sango said  
"What's on your mind?" Ayame asked. When Mizuki tried to sink into the water Rin spoke.  
"Don't worry; it's only us girls…"  
"And if it's what I think it is, then you should start to get used to it, because afterwards your joining in on our stories." Kagome told the young girl. She sighed and looked at the women.  
"We kind of….. Kissed." She said quietly. The three women smiled and looked at each other.  
"So…" Lead Ayame  
"What happened?" Asked Rin  
"You can't just give us part of the story." Sango said   
"Well it was when we were collecting wood, and I tripped and fell. He caught me before I fell and…. And… we looked into each other's eyes and kissed. He was scared when we pulled apart. I told him it was ok and we kissed again. We talked and told each other what we felt and kissed some more, then he heard Sango calling and we went back to camp."   
"I knew it." Sango said with a bright smile. Everyone looked at her. "When they came back I could tell something was different." she glanced sideways at the girl. "When they settled down for bed Koga and I were talking. They reminded us of you and Inuyasha. You would go to sleep and he would sit close by against a tree."  
"I guess he picked that up from watching him do it all those times." Kagome smiled remembering their travels with her and her hanyou.  
"As long as he didn't pick up his attitude and thought process." Ayame laughed.  
"Well he did confess quickly and he is really polite and nice so I think I raised him well." Kagome laughed as the other females broke out laughing. Once settled they looked at Rin.  
"Alright, come on tell us a story." Sango said. Rin sat and thought for a moment.  
"Oh, I know what one….okay we were taking a walk one day. Jaken was with Hatsu in the garden with another servant. We went really deep into the forest and I was getting nervous. Sesshomaru told me to close my eyes and he picked me up. A little bit later he said to open my eyes and when I did I say a field of flowers with a blanket and food and everything. He had planned a picnic!" She giggled as the others except Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru would do that. "After the picnic we talked and…well one thing led to another and we started to kiss and the next thing I knew we were having an active picnic." The women giggled. "We fell asleep for like ten hours. Everyone was so worried, they were about to send someone to look for us. Thank Kami they didn't cause Sesshomaru would have killed them." After the thought of Sesshomaru doing all of that had made them laugh the calmed down and looked to Sango.   
"Okay, let me see….. Should it be a funny one or a serious one?" She asked. The others looked at each other and all spoke at the same time.  
"Funny."  
"With Miroku you can't tell me your stories are not hilarious." Said Ayame. Sango looked at her a moment then started to laugh.   
"Alright you got me there. Okay, well let me think." There was silence then she started to speak again. "We had gone to the temple to visit with Miroku's master and one night we started to mess around, well in the middle of it his master walks in drunk and sits down beside us and starts talking. We looked at each other then at him, then Miroku kept going!" The women all laughed.  
"He such a letch." Kagome laughed.   
"Well you should hear what Koga's done." Ayame said and everyone quieted down so they could hear this story. "Okay he had gone out and looked around the den and he came home and we ate. After dinner we snuck off to our room and started messing around. We were in the middle and he fell asleep!"  
"Oh Kami!" Sango laughed. "And I thought Miroku and my stories were bad." Kagome and the others started to laugh harder.   
"Okay, Kagome finish yours." Sango said.  
"Alright but I think after this we should talk about funny stories." She said and everyone started to laugh agreeing with her. "So we left the village the next day at noon after me trying to get him moving earlier, but he had other things on his mind. Well we were on our way and I was on his back and suddenly we switched directions and he took me to a beautiful place, a little hut and several trees, with a little river running in front and a hot spring not too far."  
"You're going to take us there right?" Sango asked  
"No, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be telling you of the place but we spent the night there and some of the next day. Before we ran here and that's where we are now. "She thought for a moment. "You know I don't think I have one of those kind of funny stories, Inuyasha has always been gentle, he tries to make it all about me."  
"Come to think of it, Sesshomaru does too." Rin said.  
"It must have something to do with the dog inside them." Kagome said making everyone laugh again. The girls looked at each other; over the years they had gained the ability to feel when the men were close and peeping. They all nodded and Ayame started.   
"Oh, I've got another story." She said. "Okay this one time Koga and I went to our room and we started to kiss, and our clothes came off. We started going at it and he just couldn't stay awake. He fell asleep in the middle of it, can you believe that?!" She said loud, they knew the men hadn't heard it the first time around so they decided to make them embarrassed.   
"Oh, no. Miroku and I were at Mushin's temple and one night we started to kiss and the more we kissed the hotter it got and we strip of our clothes and started going at it when Mushin comes stumbling into our room. He sits down next to us and starts to talk. Miroku and I look at him then at each other and Miroku, who was on top, kept going until he was done, completely ignoring Mushin sitting next to us making comments." The women laughed so hard they almost fell over.  
"Sesshomaru is always gentle and tries hard to make me happy, but when he wants it he wants it." Rin began "One time we were in the study and he just came over and started. He wouldn't even lock the door or anything and one of our servants walked in and saw. He kept going as others accidentally walked in too." The women laughed and could hear the soft laughter of the men who were starting to make fun of each other.  
"Okay, my turn." Kagome said, suddenly the laughter and whispers stopped to listen. "Okay, we were on one of our walks and Inuyasha took me into a tree and we sat and watched the sun go down like we usually do, then he tries to get me to do it in the tree as villagers were walking underneath!" The whole room burst out laughing and the laughter and voices got slightly louder. Kagome and the others thought to make another round of stories, this time sending a little message with them.  
"The way I met the others was because of Naraku, he made me think they were my enemies, and Inuyasha saved me. After the whole fight was over and I was healed we decided to go looking together and that's when Miroku hit on me. As if on cue he rubbed my ass, and pulled the 'would you bare my child' crap. Well my hand and Hirikotsu has taught him a lesson about lechery. But you know I had gotten really perceptive when I hit him all the time for being a lecher. Maybe I should start hitting him again for being a lecher." She said, everyone laughed and they heard a gasp outside.   
"When Kagome left, Koga came to find me and explain everything. He begged for me to have him. I kept telling him no and I wouldn't listen."  
"Well how did you get together then?" Rin asked.  
"Well I told a messenger to tell him that if he really wanted me he would craw in and beg at my feet."  
"He did?!" Sango said as she and the others laughed so hard some of them started to sink lower in the water almost falling over.   
"When I met Sesshomaru he was hurt, I think it was after that fight he had with Inuyasha." Rin started. "He was so rude. After I joined him and started to travel with him he softened up. And I soon found out that I could get what I wanted by doing the eyes."  
"Oh, yeah. I know the ones." Sango said  
"Yeah, they can work wonders." Ayame smiled.  
"Izayoi uses them all the time with Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.   
"They always work with Shippo." Mizuki added.   
"Well when I was pregnant I wanted to go to the hot springs and I wanted to eat Shiokara. It tastes so bad but when I was pregnant I wanted it so bad. Well he went all around the west to find some for me. He's just a big softy." Rin and the others smiled and laughed. "Mizuki what bout you?"  
"The other night when we were out getting wood, I tripped and Shippo caught me. As we looked at each other he kissed me. He was so scared that I would hate him that almost took off. Well after we talked for a few moments he kept kissing me. His face was so red. He was so afraid that I don't like him. Are all men blind?" She smiled at the other women.  
"Oh, yeah." Sango told her.  
"You'll get used to it." Kagome smiled.  
"You should have seen Kagome and Inuyasha. He was so dense and blind." Ayame laughed.  
"Oh, wait you have to hear how Kagome met Inuyasha and everyone." Sango said.  
"Sango met everyone because Naraku had her thinking we were enemies but after a little fighting and saving she learned the truth and now… we are all best friends. Oh and Shippo was so adorable, he was so tiny and cute. He loved getting baths with Sango and me." She started to giggle. "His little cheeks, they were so cute and he was always so excited to get a bath." The women laughed. "Miroku tried to kill Inuyasha and take the jewel from me. He tried to suck Inuyasha up in his wind tunnel and I jumped in front and he closed it up as I hit him. I thought he was unconscious and when I was leaning over him he groped me! Oh, the best one was when I saw Inuyasha when I first got here, then I had that whole thing with the village and when I released him he tried to kill me until he got the beads and the only thing I have to say is SIT!" There was a loud thud and the women were trying to keep their laughter in until after it was all done. They stood up and dressed in their yukatas and opened the door to see Inuyasha on the ground and all the men looking at him then up at the women as they walked out.


	36. Eavesdropping

Chapter 36

Inuyasha ran and caught up with his daughter in no time.  
"Oye!" He called as he got closer. She stopped and looked. Her eyes went wide as she watched her father come closer to her. "Didn't I tell you I would meet you here?" He said kneeling down in front of her.  
"But you weren't there."  
"If you had used your nose you would have smelled us coming not too long after." She looked at the ground. "Don't worry too much. I told you I would meet you here didn't I?" She nodded looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry daddy. I was scared you and mama would never come back." She threw her arms around him and cried into his chest as he smoothed her hair.   
"It's alright but you need to listen to the others and not just run off like that. I told you that I would be back and I will do everything I can to get back to you and your brothers. Besides if something happens I would always want you and your brothers happy and listening to the others…..now," He said standing up "Come on. I'm sure your mama wants to see you, you're lucky we came when we did. You almost had Koga chasing after you." He smirked when she crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Alright come on, my little Senshi." He chuckled as they walked back to the group of men and children.  
"Your back already? I thought it would have taken a few hours to get through to her." Jiro laughed. Izayoi walked with her father up to the group and once there she calmly turned to Jiro and punched him in the face. "AH!! What was that for?!" He screamed holding his nose. "You little-" He growled as he was cut off by his father picking him up by the back of his outfit.   
"Calm yourself." Koga told him sternly.  
"Izayoi, you really need to stop hurting people." Shippo said looking down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and looked the other way.  
"You really should stop hurting others." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to them.  
"It doesn't matter what you're called or what someone does to you. If they don't like you for being you then they aren't worth the effort to even fight them." Miroku added.  
"What's the use of hurting someone because they said something that hurt you; does it make you feel better to hurt someone?" Shippo asked.  
"Yes." She said, making everyone look at her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he got his daughters attention.  
"No more hurting people. We'll talk later. Now go and be nice to the others." She nodded and took off with Jiro following not far behind leaving the adults to shake their heads at the kids. "Oye, where's Kagome?"  
"Sango and the other women drug her off for a bath." Miroku said   
"You know what that means." Shippo said looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Miroku as they sighed and nodded.  
"What ya talkin about?" Koga asked.  
"Whenever they go to take a bath they talk." Shippo explained.  
"What's so bad bout em talkin?" Koga asked confused.  
"When the girls talk, either one of us are in trouble, or-" Miroku began.  
"You're going to be." Inuyasha chimed in.   
"No, they like to tell stories, which means they talk about everything." Miroku told the others.   
"Ayame wouldn't do that." Koga said looking at the others.  
"Oh, yeah she will. She's just like Mom; she'll have no problem telling stories." Shippo said and looked at Inuyasha as he groaned.  
"Shit, they're gonna have a great time with their stories if I know Kagome and Sango. They'll have each other laughing so hard they can't breathe." Inuyasha said.  
"And as if their stories aren't enough…. They'll get the others in on it too." Miroku added and watched as Koga, and Shippo's eyes went wide and Sesshomaru opened his eyes a little wider at the thought of Rin talking about their stories.  
"Shit!" Shippo said hoarsely making the others look at him.  
"What's the matter Shippo?" Asked Miroku.  
"What? Afraid that girl will start in too?" Inuyasha taunted.  
"Yes." He mumbled making Inuyasha and Miroku look at each other before Inuyasha and Koga burst out in laughter. "It's not funny!" Shippo half whined half growled.  
"Why not? Tell us Shippo, what she could possibly say that would have you so embarrassed." Miroku said.  
"Well…" He trailed off. Inuyasha and Koga calmed down and stood up from the ground.  
"Come on Shippo, it can't be as bad as the stories goin off in there about us." Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, I mean they do have some pretty bad ones." Koga said remembering everything his mate could be talking about with the other women. "Why don't we go hear what their talkin bout in there?" Miroku smirked and was hit on the back of his head by Inuyasha.  
"Keep your thought out of there. We ain't takin a look, we're just gonna listen. Got it monk?" Inuyasha said shaking his fist in front of Miroku's face as he nodded.  
"So you three are gonna go listen to a privet conversation between the women, even if it means you will be killed by them if caught?" Shippo said looking at the three men in front of him glance at each other before nodding. "Great, I'm in." He said and started to walk to them.  
"You commin?" Koga asked Sesshomaru.  
"Why would I need to spy on my mate?"  
"You're not the least bit curious what Rin has to say about you?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru. I almost guarantee they will start talking bout- bed time." Inuyasha quickly changed what he was going to say as Taji ran over to him with tears in his eyes. "What's the matter squirt?"  
"I fall and hurted my hand." He cried. Shippo pulled out a piece of cloth and handed it to Inuyasha and he wrapped it around the little boys hand and tied it. Inuyasha whipped the tears off the boys face.  
"Alright, there ya go. Now go play and be careful, your mother will kill me if anything happens." He mumbled the last part as the boy ran off to the others again. Sesshomaru and the others watched Inuyasha take care of the boy and realized why he had said 'bed time' and smiled.   
"You got that right. Mom'll do worse than just kill you." Shippo smirked. Inuyasha looked over at the young demon and glared. Then a thought hit him and he smirked.  
"Yeah, and you'll get your very own necklace if you don't help with them." He warned and saw the fox demon pale slightly. Miroku smiled as Sesshomaru looked between to two along with Koga.   
"Alright you two…. Now about the girls…." Miroku trailed off looking towards the bath house.   
"I'm in." Koga said with a nod.  
"Me too." Inuyasha smirked as Shippo nodded and Sesshomaru gave the slightest nod.   
"Good, come on." Miroku said as he turned and walked towards the bath house with the others behind. Inuyasha glanced at the children running around laughing and playing before falling in line. "We'll do it the usual way." He told Inuyasha and Shippo. They both nodded and moved to the sides. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at the scene and Koga looked at them slightly confused. "Just follow us and listen….. Stay hidden." Miroku warned as they made their way to the side of the bath house where there was a small window opening on either side of the door. The five men crouched down and settled in to listen.   
As they settled they heard Ayame's voice. "Oh, I've got another story." She said. "Okay this one time Koga and I went to our room and we started to kiss, and our clothes came off. We started going at it and he just couldn't stay awake. He fell asleep in the middle of it, can you believe that?!" She said laughed. The others could be heard laughing along with the wolf demon. The men looked at each other then at Koga who had gone bright red and trying to shrink away. The other men were trying not to laugh as best they could then they heard another voice coming from inside the bath house as the laughter stopped.  
"Oh, no. Miroku and I were at Mushin's temple and one night we started to kiss and the more we kissed the hotter it got and we strip of our clothes and started going at it when Mushin comes stumbling into our room. He sits down next to us and starts to talk. Miroku and I look at him then at each other and Miroku, who was on top, kept going until he was done, completely ignoring Mushin sitting next to us making comments." The women laughed so hard they almost fell over. The group of men turned and looked at the monk as he turned bright red and tried to look away and act as if no one heard anything. Sesshomaru still sat beside Inuyasha with his back to the bath house. His eyes closed listening to the women telling stories and suddenly his mate's voice caught his ears.  
"Sesshomaru is always gentle and tries hard to make me happy, but when he wants it he wants it." Rin began "One time we were in the study and he just came over and started. He wouldn't even lock the door or anything and one of our servants walked in and saw. He kept going as others accidentally walked in too." The women laughed in the bath house as the men began to laugh softly as they looked at Sesshomaru as his eyes went wide, and he looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes.   
"You have too much fun little brother." Sesshomaru told him as Kagome began to speak and the smile on Inuyasha's face dropped.  
"Okay my turn." The laughter calmed and she began to talk. "Okay, we were on one of our walks and Inuyasha took me into a tree and we sat and watched the sun go down like we usually do, then he tries to get me to do it in the tree as villagers were walking underneath!" The whole room busts out laughing. The men looked at Inuyasha and began to chuckle.  
"The way I met the others was because of Naraku, he made me think they were my enemies, and Inuyasha saved me. After the whole fight was over and I was healed we decided to go looking together and that's when Miroku hit on me. As if on cue he rubbed my ass, and pulled the 'would you bare my child' crap. Well my hand and Hirikotsu has taught him a lesson about lechery. But you know I had gotten really perceptive when I hit him all the time for being a lecher. Maybe I should start hitting him again for being a lecher." Sango's voice reached them through the window and Miroku went stiff, he knew she would hit him so hard he would be out for weeks if he was caught.   
"When Kagome left, Koga came to find me and explain everything. He begged for me to have him. I kept telling him no and I wouldn't listen." the men looked at Koga who seemed to turn another shade of red and shrink even farther away from the group.  
"Well how did you get together then?" Rin asked.  
"Well I told a messenger to tell him that if he really wanted me he would craw in and beg at my feet."  
"He did?!" Sango said as she and the others laughed from inside as the men began to chuckle again at Koga's expense.  
"When I met Sesshomaru he was hurt, I think it was after that fight he had with Inuyasha." Rin started. "He was so rude. After I joined him and started to travel with him he softened up. And I soon found out that I could get what I wanted by doing the eyes."  
"Oh, yeah. I know the ones." Sango said  
"Yeah, they can work wonders." Ayame smiled.  
"Izayoi uses them all the time with Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued to listen.  
"They always work with Shippo." Mizuki added.   
"Well when I was pregnant I wanted to go to the hot springs and I wanted to eat Shiokara. It tastes so bad but when I was pregnant I wanted it so bad. Well he went all around the west to find some for me. He's just a big softy." The women began to laugh again. "Mizuki what bout you?"  
"Well….the other night when we were out getting wood, I tripped and Shippo caught me. As we looked at each other he kissed me. He was so scared that I would hate him that almost took off. Well after we talked for a few moments he kept kissing me. His face was so red. He was so afraid that I don't like him. Are all males blind?"   
The men outside looked at each other and rolled their eyes as if saying 'yeah right'   
"Oh, yeah." Sango said.  
"You'll get used to it." Kagome could be heard saying.   
"You should have seen Kagome and Inuyasha. He was so dense and blind." Ayame laughed.  
"Oh, wait you have to hear how Kagome met Inuyasha and everyone." Sango said.  
"Sango met everyone because Naraku had her thinking we were enemies but after a little fighting and saving she learned the truth and now… we are all best friends. Oh and Shippo was so adorable, he was so tiny and cute. He loved getting baths with Sango and me." She started to giggle. "His little cheeks, they were so cute and he was always so excited to get a bath." The women laughed, the men looked at the young fox demon as he turned such a deep red that it rivaled even a tomato's colors. "Miroku tried to kill Inuyasha and take the jewel from me. He tried to suck Inuyasha up in his wind tunnel and I jumped in front and he closed it up as I hit him. I thought he was unconscious and when I was leaning over him he groped me!" Miroku sunk a little lower as Inuyasha looked at him and glared remembering the time they first met. "Oh, the best one was when I saw Inuyasha when I first got here, then I had that whole thing with the village and when I released him he tried to kill me until he got the beads and the only thing I have to say is SIT!" The glare dropped from his face a second before he hit the ground with a thud and the men all moved over to look down at him. The women opened the door dressed in their yukatas. They watched at the men very slowly looked up at them.   
"Why, hello, boys." Ayame smiled evilly. Koga and the others gulped as they looked at their women.


	37. Two Reasons To Do It and  Three Reasons Not To

Chapter 37

The men looked at each other then at the women. They each had an evil smirk on their face that scared the men. "What do you suppose we do with the eavesdroppers?" Sango asked the other women. They looked at each other then at the men as their smiles got wider.  
"I think I have an idea for mine." Ayame said giving the most evil face Koga had ever seen.  
"Me too." Sango smiled at Miroku, who gulped.  
"I have a thought too." Rin added. As she stared down Sesshomaru who had suddenly started to look afraid of his mate. Kagome and Mizuki stared at Inuyasha and Shippo thinking.  
"I've got my plan set." Kagome said as she crouched down to face Inuyasha as he sat back up, giving him a smile that scared him. It was a smile he couldn't read. Mizuki grinned at Shippo and spoke.  
"Me too." The women looked at each other and gave a nod before each walking up to their men and dragging them away begging for forgiveness. Ayame took Koga off to the right, deep into the woods. Rin had Sesshomaru follow her into the castle, while Sango drug Miroku to the middle of the woods. Kagome drug Inuyasha to the far right very deep into the woods, leaving Mizuki and Shippo. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the left.   
__________________________________________  
Ayame let go of Koga.  
"Ayame, I don't like that look. What are you gonna do?" He asked nervous.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." She ginned evilly as she turned around to face him. "You and I became mates; you do something so stupid as to try to spy on us while we bath. So I have come up with the perfect punishment." She crossed her arms and glared at him  
"But…. Ayame, it wasn't my fault." He said.  
"Oh and who's was it?" She asked as he shrunk back.  
"It was the mutt and the monk's idea." He tried to plead. It seemed to work, Ayame's features softened and she dropped her arms as she walked closer to him the suddenly she slapped him across the face so hard his face had a bright red mark and three scratches from when her nails caught his face, that would be there for a while. Then kicking him in the gut making him bent over as all the air was released from his lungs. "No more eavesdropping! Or you will have to do far worse than beg to get to me." She said and began to stomp back to where the group had all been standing half an hour before. Koga was left to slowly straighten himself and follow sadly.   
"Great, I pissed her off big time." He said to himself as he began to follow her.  
___________________________________________________  
Rin and Sesshomaru walked into the castle passing all of the servants. They all looked shocked as they saw the lord walking behind the lady as if he were her personal servant. Once they reached their rooms Sesshomaru was slightly relieved. He wouldn't have to argue and most likely back down to his mate in front of the whole castle.   
"Rin…" He said softly. She refused to look at him, he moved to walk over to her and she suddenly turned to look at him.  
"What was the big idea eavesdropping?! You are the lord for Kami sake! You are always so strict about appearance and you do something like that…. You and the other men should know better."  
"We were not looking." He said softly.  
"Well if you weren't peeking that only leaves eavesdropping." She said starring at him. "And if that were the reason that you all sat there then that is despicable. What we women share and talk about is of no concern to you or the other men. That is our personal conversations!" She yelled. "I am your mate. We are supposed to trust each other and you listening in like that show me that you do not trust me." She said.  
"If you are speaking to the other women of things such as that, you should not be trusted. You are my mate, you are expected to obey, and not tell personal stories to others." He said in his cold voice  
"I cannot be trusted?! You are the one spying on me!" She yelled. He tried to speak to calm her temper that she had gained as the years had gone on, but as he came to stop in front of her she slapped him before she turned and stomped out slamming the door behind her. Sesshomaru watched her cross the room and slammed the door before releasing the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.  
"As if a mere human could hurt me." He said as he crossed the room and left looking like a scolded pup. As he walked around a corner Rin was waiting for him. He looked at her for a moment before she slapped his arm as hard as she could.  
"That's for thinking of me being a weak human girl again." She said and stormed off again. She is stronger than just a mere human, although I will not admit that to her or anyone. He thought as he watched her form walk back out to where they had been a short time before. Slowly he began to follow. I must talk to her later, after she has calmed. He thought.  
_____________________________________  
Sango pulled Miroku behind her as he was still pleading for her not to hit him.  
"Sango, please. It wasn't what you think." She suddenly stopped and looked at him.  
"Oh? Then what was it?" She asked as he shrunk away and gulping.   
"Well you see, we knew you girls tell stories and we wanted to hear a few so we decided to sit outside and listen instead of interrupt." She looked at him a moment and smiled softly at him. He relaxed but only till she slapped him upside the head and began to yell.  
"You expect me to believe that?! Just say it monk, you and the other men wanted to eavesdrop! And you wanted to get a peek." She lowered her voice slightly as he looked at her frightened.   
"Sango, I-I- we weren't there to peak, why would I? You're my wife now, besides we just wanted to listen to what you were saying about us." He told her. She glared at him and swung her Hirikotsu down on his head before saying another word.  
"You and the others need to keep all of your selves to YOURSELVES!" She yelled before she hit him once more with the weapon and left him unconscious on the ground.   
___________________________________________________  
Kagome held onto the front of Inuyasha's haori and drug him deep into the woods before she let go and turned to face him.   
"Inuyasha, what was the idea? You should know better." She scolded.   
"We only wanted to listen to what you were all saying about us." He told her with his arms crossed and looking away.  
"Inuyasha! What about the kids? Were they alright? Were you even watching them? What if they had seen you doing that, what kind of example would you be showing them?" She said angrily.  
"They were fine; they were being watched by Jaken." He said softly looking at the ground to the side. Kagome instantly regretted what she had accused him of.  
"Oh, Inuyasha I didn't mean it the way it sounded." She stepped closer to him. He turned and looked straight down so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you wouldn't have made sure they were safe and all. I just-" She was cut off as she stopped in front of him and her mouth was covered by one of the most passionate kisses they had shared. When they parted she looked up at him as his hands that had been on her shoulders slowly moved down to her hips.   
"You just what?" He asked her.  
"Inuyasha, you made me think I hurt you!" She half yelled and slapped his chest. He smirked as he watched her cross her arms and look away.  
"Kagome, come on. Like you've never done it to me?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and slowly turned her head to look at him with a smirk on her face. She punched his arm and he looked at her confused.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"You punched me for no reason. I think you need to make it up to me." He said pulling her closer. She smiled up at him just before he claimed her lips once again. They parted panting as Inuyasha began kissing her neck and removing her yukatas as she worked on his clothing.   
"Don't think you are out of trouble, because I will still remember what you did." She warned him as they worked on each other's clothing.   
"I thought I had ya for a minute." He smirked. They made quick work of undressing and began to make love. Kagome was still mad at him but she knew he was just curious and wasn't as bad as the other women were about their mates, husbands, or boyfriends, listening in. She soon forgot about their argument but made sure to remember it for later.  
__________________________________  
"Mizuki I didn't mean to-"  
"Shippo…. Why? Why would you do that?"  
"Well we were all listening to hear what, mostly Mom and the others had to say about Dad and Miroku and Koga."  
"You were only trying to listen for that?" Shippo nodded. "Not peaking or anything else?" Shippo shook his head. "You wouldn't do it every time all the girls go to take a bath, will you?" Shippo shook his head again. "Promise?"  
"Yes, I swear." He told her. He took a few steps and stopped in front of her. He placed one hand behind her head and the other on her hip and kissed her as passionately as he could. She placed her hands on his chest as she was pulled closer. She practically melted into him. They parted for some air before having another kiss. She kissed back and he started to move from her mouth to her neck. She gasped as his fangs grazed her skin. She started to grasp his haori tightly as she breathed heavily.   
"Sh-sh-shippo." She gasped out and tilted her head back. He looked at her with lustful dark green eyes that were not his. Then suddenly realized what he was doing, his eyes changed back to their bright emerald green and he turned and took off before she could catch him. "Shippo, what-?" He was gone. She stood looking into the trees. "What do I do?" She thought as she was on the verge of tears. Then something clicked in her head. "I'll get Kagome; she'll know what to do." Mizuki stood and started to run back the way she and Shippo had come from.   
__________________________________________  
"Hey, Kagome." Sango said as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking up to them. Miroku was sitting on the ground sporting a very large lump on his head, Koga was leaning against a tree not far from him with a bright red cheek and three scratches, and Sesshomaru was on the opposite side of the monk also leaning against a tree still with his emotionless face.   
"Hey." She said as she joined the women and Inuyasha went to the men. He smirked as he walked over to the other men.   
"So what you guys get?" He asked. Miroku pointed to the lump, and Koga turned his head and pointed to his cheek. "What bout you Sesshomaru?" The demon opened his eyes and looked at the others.   
"I will not be scolded by my mate. I am dominant." He said right before the men smiled and he turned to see Rin glaring at him and he moved to sit. Inuyasha laughed before hearing Miroku.  
"What about you?"  
"Me?" He smiled as he looked over at Kagome. "I got apologized to." The men looked at him surprised.  
"What?! I knew you-" Koga yelled. The girls glanced before returning to their conversation about what they did. Inuyasha and Koga sat as he started to talk again.  
"We talked, and well she… apologized more or less."  
"What do you mean… more or less?" Miroku asked. Koga looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then back at the monk.  
"Oh, right…. Human." He smirked. Miroku looked confused then looked at Inuyasha.  
"You don't have the nose of a demon; you can't pick up on the scent." Sesshomaru began to explain.  
"What scent?"  
"Why do you think they were gone so long and the last ones back?" Koga asked and suddenly Miroku gave a smirk. "How did you do it? I mean she was pissed just like the others." Koga asked  
"It's my secret. You have to make up your own thing." Inuyasha smirked as he crossed his arms and leaning back against the tree.   
_____________________________________________  
"So Kagome what about you and Inuyasha?" Rin asked. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and smiled.   
"Well it didn't go as planned…. We talked and I thought the s-i-t I did earlier was a good enough punishment."  
"So my nose still works." Ayame smirked.  
"What?" Sango asked confused as Kagome looked at her with a smile.   
"She and Inuyasha…..made up." The three women looked at her slightly confused.  
"Well I did punish him and then I was yelling at him and I said some things that came out wrong and the jerk used that. He made me think I had hurt his feelings and when I got close enough he kissed me…. After a kiss like that one I really can't be mad at all." She smiled as the others smiled back knowing the kind she was talking about.  
"We were going to get something to eat, you and Inuyasha coming?" Rin asked as the group of women walked over to join the men. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before answering.  
"No, I think we're going to stay out here for a little while longer." Rin nodded and the women began to walk back to the castle with the men following at a safe distance, as Inuyasha stood and kissed Kagome. They pulled apart and were looking into each other's eyes when they hear a voice call them. They looked to see Mizuki running up to them alone.  
"Kagome! Kagome! I need your help." She was close to tears as she came to a stop in front of the couple. Inuyasha sniffed and looked behind the girl to see if Shippo was coming.   
"Where's the runt?"  
"That's what I need to talk to Kagome about." She said looking at Kagome, almost pleading to talk alone.  
"Come on. Inuyasha would you mind being in shouting distance?" Kagome asked looking at her mate. He sighed and took off. "Now, what is going on?" Mizuki began to explain what had happened and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why don't you go and get something to eat, I'll be along shortly." Kagome smiled as the girl nodded and began to make her way to the castle. "INUYASHA!" She screamed as loud as she could. Within a few moments he landed in front of her   
"What's up?"  
"You need to go find Shippo. He's going to be very upset and confused."  
"Wanta tell me what's going on with the runt and the girl…. I can smell a fait scent."  
"They went and were talking and began to kiss, she said his name and he looked at her… she said that his eyes weren't his. They were a really dark green then they went back to normal and he took off."  
"His Yurkai chose Mizuki."  
"He's afraid of what he was doing."   
"I'll go talk to him….The runt's becoming a big pain. Why couldn't Sango and Miroku have him as a son?" He said jokingly.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. He looked at her with a smile.  
"I'll bring our runt home. Go back to the castle for a while." He said and kissed her once more before leaving to find his fox demon son. Kagome sighed and started towards the castle.


	38. Some Talk And A Lot Of Play

!WARNING!: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, SKIP IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT THE LEMON THAT IS LABLED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 38

Inuyasha ran through the trees trying to find the scent of his fox demon son. He had been looking for twenty minutes until he found his scent. Inuyasha ran for fifteen minutes when he found the young demon at the base of a tree. Shippo was sitting at the base, looking out into space, mumbling to himself.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I don't even know if that is what she wants. I haven't asked her anything or explained anything. Kami, I'm so stupid." He finished slamming his head back into the tree.  
"Oye, runt." Inuyasha said walking out of the trees. Shippo jumped to his feet and was about to bolt. "You bolt and I'll have to chase you…. You know what would happen then." Shippo looked at his father. "Besides there are two women sitting at the castle waiting for you. Now would ya tell me what's goin on?"   
"You don't know and you came after me anyway?" Shippo looked at him confused.  
"Yeah, well I got the jest and Kagome said to come get ya, so would ya tell me and get back there?"   
"I don't wanta go back." Shippo said and turned to walk away. Inuyasha growled low and grabbed the young demon by the arm and pulled him back to the base of the tree and they sat.  
"Talk." Inuyasha told him, Shippo sighed and began.  
"I don't know why you care so much……..when everyone separated, Mizuki and I talked and wound up kissing and I- I." He looked at Inuyasha. "I don't really remember it," He looked down at the ground trying to remember everything. "Something smelled so good and the next thing I knew I heard my name and was kissing her neck and all."   
"That would be your true Yurkai. It seems he chose the girl as your mate." Shippo looked at him with wide eyes. "Believe me, I know. It's hard to fight it, but the more you do the harder it will be to be around her. Every time you see her or smell things that remind you of her, you'll just about go nuts."  
"Is that you did, try to push it aside?"   
"Yeah. To be honest you should try to control it. For me it was hard to be around Kagome, towards the end I could only be around her for a little while at a time, and even then I was always fighting for control. I learned how to control it so that I wouldn't just burst and while we had our…. Alone time, I would be able to stay in control."  
"What do you mean? It takes over whenever I'm around her for now on?"  
"No, not if you take control. It will want to get what it wants no matter what it would do to others. You need to control it before trying anything. It will be hard but with practice you'll be able to do it." Shippo looked at him for a moment before looking at the ground nodding. "And don't worry; Kagome will help Mizuki understand everything, just focus on control." Shippo nodded thinking about Mizuki.   
"Okay, I can do that, but….. I won't hurt Mizuki right?"  
"If you learn to control it you won't, and when you're with someone who knows what's going on you won't either. Now come on, let's go see the two women." Shippo nodded and stood.   
"Thanks Dad." Shippo said, Inuyasha smirked and nodded slightly as he and his adoptive son took off running back to the castle.  
_____________________________________________  
Kagome and Mizuki sat in Kagome and Inuyasha's rooms talking. "Oh, Mizuki. It will be alright." Kagome said pulling the young girl to her and calming her. "I'm sure Inuyasha found him and is talking to him right now. Could I ask you a few questions?" The girl nodded. "First off, do you love him?" She nodded quickly. "Okay, do you understand what it is to mate?" The girl thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well to a demon, it's more powerful than getting married. Once mated you can never be with another person. When one dies or is slipping away, the other gets…… do you remember what I was like when Inuyasha was injured?" The girl nodded. "They get like that, that being the worst it would be. But being mated is very special and very important to demons. When we used to travel looking for the jewel shard, Inuyasha used to be very protective of me; he used to watch over me everywhere. He would make sure I had a place to sleep, that I was safe and as warm as I could be. His demon was making sure its mate was taken care of. Even though we hadn't mated, his demon had chosen me, for Inuyasha he was able to really control himself because of his two halves. Shippo will have a harder time because he only has the demon. His senses will be heightened and his true Yurkai will come out. There are a few ways to make it recede… at least to a point that he is not consumed by it."   
"Really?" The girl asked looking up at Kagome who nodded.  
"You need to call him back…. What you actually do… leave it to your instincts. Okay, my next question… You are completely willing to give your whole self to him, forever?" The girl nodded again, not needing to think about her answer. "Good, then there is no reason to worry. Just wait for him; it's a really new experience." The girl nodded as there was a knock on the door.   
"Kagome?" Sango asked as she opened the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you two sitting in here for?" She asked as she and the other girls walked into the room. "We're going to go watch the children."  
"We just needed to talk." Kagome looked at Mizuki and smiled.   
"What's going on?" Rin asked.  
"Well, it's just something that is between Mizuki and Shippo. She needed some advice and I gave it to her."  
"Oh?" Sango asked looking at the young girl.   
"Yup. Now come on, you said we're going to go watch the children?" Kagome asked as she stood up giving them a look of 'we'll talk later' they nodded and the group went out to watch as the children ran around still full of energy.   
_____________________________________________  
At sun down Mizuki had gone to her room to rest, while the others were watching the children. Once the sun dropped behind the horizon the children began to slow down and ran to their parents to rest. As the families walked in, Miroku carried the twins, while Sango had Akemi and Kanno. Ayame had the twins and Akio on her back, Koga had Taro, Jiro and Saburo one in each arm and one on his back. Rin carried Hatsu, Kagome had Taji on one hip, Toshiro on the other and had Izayoi on her back. On their way up to their rooms Izayoi began to fall off.   
"Izzy. You got to stay awake, just until we get to the room." Kagome told her.   
"Kagome." A voice came from behind her. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and Shippo walking up to them. Just as Inuyasha got to her side, Izayoi lost her grip and started to fall. Inuyasha grabbed her and she yawned.  
"Daddy?" She asked rubbing her eyes to see him smiling down at her. "I'm so tired."  
"I know, let's get you to bed then." He said before watching Shippo take Taji from Kagome.  
"Where's Mizuki?" He asked.  
"She went into her rooms; I don't think she's asleep though." Kagome told him. He nodded and the family began to walk to their rooms. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and gave him a smile as they held hands. Once at their rooms they set the children in their beds and went into theirs, while Shippo ran to find Mizuki.   
"Tired?" Inuyasha chuckled when Kagome went to their bed and plopped down sprawled across it. He was answered with a grunt. He went and sat on a part not occupied and waited as she maneuvered herself so that he could lie next to her.   
"So how was Shippo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed and turned onto his side.  
"He's going to need some help. He doesn't remember anything that went on. He said that they kissed, and he smelled her arousal and the next thing he knew he heard his name. I told him he has to control it."  
"Oh? Like you do?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  
"That would be your fault. You just too….. The demon wants you forever."  
"You and the demon and the human will have for me forever." She smiled as she turned and kissed him lightly. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I am very tired from our side trip and our fight about eavesdropping and watching the kids." She smiled when he chuckled.  
"You make it sound like so much…… g'night Koi." He gave her a light kiss before he too got comfortable and fell asleep.   
_________________________________________________  
"Mizuki? It's me, Shippo." He called after he knocked on her door. The door flew open and Mizuki latched on to him, hugging him tight.   
"Oh, thank Kami your safe. I was so worried something happened to you." She was nearly in tears looking up at him.  
"I'm sorry." He said holding her, trying to sooth her. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He said pushing her back so he could look at her.  
"Now? It's getting late."  
"I know, come on." He smiled and she nodded. The two went outside to a small hill that was covered in tall grass and flowers. "Mizuki, I want to ask you something….. Please be honest. Okay?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you want to be with me… like…. Maybe forever?" He asked nervously.  
"Are- are you asking me to be your mate?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah, I guess….. If you don't want to its-" Her lips found his and he relaxed and melted into the kiss.   
"Shippo, I wanted it earlier too. I don't care that you're a demon and I'm a human. I don't care what anyone else says…. I love you, and always will, and will wait as long or as short amount of time you want, as long as I get to be with you." She whispered the last part and they began to kiss again. The kiss became more and more heated and he began to smell that sweet scent again. Things became blurry and he pulled back startled. "Shippo, what's wrong?" She asked as he sat back breathing heavy covering his nose, she looked into his eyes and could see the beginning of the color change. Then it hit her, what Kagome had said about his senses and his true Yurkai.  
"Nothing…. Just..." He didn't know what to say to her. He looked shocked at her when she pulled his hand away and moved closer.  
"I'm not afraid. I will be with you forever." He stared at her. "I know about the Yurkai and all, so you don't have to worry. I trust you. You won't let me get hurt. The Yurkai is still you so I think it will keep me safe too." She said leaning in for another kiss that ended with her on her back and Shippo above her. His eyes had changed again as he started on her neck causing her to gasp and moan softly. He pulled back and shook his head.  
"I don't want to be like that."  
"I know…. You'll be fine, Shippo." She smiled and kissed his neck slowly making him moan and growl slightly. "Oh, so you have sensitive spots." She teased as she began to suck on a spot on his neck. He turned putting her on top as she worked on his neck. She moved her hands down to slowly start working on the knot at his waist. Shippo was losing himself and was trying hard to stay in control as he worked at her clothing.

__________________________LEMON START!!!!!!!________________________  
He slowly pushed her kimono off her shoulders and began kissing her chest. He flipped them again putting her on the bottom as he worked. She pulled his haori and kimono off his shoulders and he pulled it the rest of the way off as she pulled his pants down revealing his manhood. They looked at each other for a moment before crushing their lips together again. Mizuki pushed Shippo over so that he was lying down and she began to kiss his neck and down his chest, down his abdomen ending at his manhood. By the time she reached it his breathing was raged and he was having a hard time controlling his Yurkai. She licked it two times and pulled it into her mouth. She began sucking on it while using her other hand to massage what wasn't in her mouth. Her treatment was causing him to gasp, moan, and growl. She smiled inwardly when his hand came to rest on her head and he began to buck his hips. It didn't take long for him to lose control and buck wildly before Cumming. She cleaned everything up and looked up at him out of breath.   
"Shippo….. I …love you." She said as she came up to his face and looked into his medium green color eyes.   
"I… love…you too." He said between gasps for breaths. His breathing slowed and he moved quickly as he grabbed her and turned them. He began kissing down between her breasts then massaging one as he sucked the other, and switching before continuing his way down. He worked his way down between her legs and began his treatment of licking and sucking. She started bucking her hips and moaning and yelling. He kept going until she came and he cleaned everything up and moved up to her face and kissing her. As they kissed he moved to position himself at her opening.  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked.   
"You are absolutely sure? You are still not officially my mate; we can stop now, if you want." He asked her. She rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, kissing him.  
"I've never been so sure in my life." She whispered. He nodded and started to enter her, stopping when he reached her barrier. He pulled back slightly before pushing in hard and fast making her scream and cry.  
"I'm sorry." He said as he whipped the tears away and kissed her. After a few moments she relaxed and he began to move. Slow at first then he moved faster and faster until they went over the edge. She yelled, and he growled. They felt like electricity had gone through their bodies and their muscles tightened up with pleasure as he released his seed into her womb and bit down at the juncture of her neck, leaving two fang marks.   
_________________________ END LEMON!!!!!________________________

He lay at her side both breathing hard still not able to really move. He pulled her close to him and held her as she fell asleep on his chest.   
A few hours later Shippo woke up. He looked down at the girl nestled into his side, that's when he saw the two marks on her neck. Then he remembered he had bit her, making them official mates and smiled. He bent his neck and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly the wind blew and he could feel her shiver. He needed to get her into her bed. He slowly maneuvered so he could get up and get dressed. He dressed and wrapped Mizuki in her kimono and his haori before lifting her in his arms and taking her to her rooms. As he laid her on her bed she woke up slightly.  
"Shippo?"  
"I'm here. Go back to sleep." He said and kissed her cheek. As she fell back to sleep he left and went to his own bed down the hall. He lay awake unable to fall asleep. He wished Mizuki was at his side again. Fifteen minutes after he left Mizuki woke up looking around for Shippo. She lay in bed wide awake wishing for Shippo to be next to her again. After an hour of laying in her bed unable to sleep she got up and found that she was still wrapped in Shippo's haori and her kimono. She decided to go to Shippo's room and see if he was asleep. She slowly opened the door and walked down the hall to Shippo's rooms and knock softly. He looked at the door and got up wearing only his harkamas. He opened the door Mizuki standing there still in his haori and her kimono.  
"Could I sleep in here? I can't sleep without you watching over me." She said. He smiled and moved to the side as she walked into his rooms.   
"To tell you the truth I couldn't either." He smiled as they walked to the bed and cuddled under the covers, falling asleep in a few minutes.


	39. Back Home

Chapter 39

Shippo and Mizuki had been mates for three days. Inuyasha and the others with demon noses kept their mouth shut about it, all thinking it should be left until they were ready to tell everyone.   
"We will head back to the village for now; there is still no word that the humans are anywhere close by." Kagome said.   
"We'll keep in touch." Sango said   
"If anything happens let us know, and if you want us to take the kids anytime lets us know too." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "He can handle them.  
"About the only one." Ayame laughed causing the others to laugh.  
"What bout you?" Inuyasha asked Koga  
"We'll head back to the den keep our eyes and ears open to info about the dragons and these humans."  
"Let us know if you find anything." Miroku said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, going their separate ways.   
________________________________________________  
Koga, Ayame and their family traveled with the others for a while then turned off. After two days of walking a roar came from the sky. Everyone looked up to find Kirara coming towards them with Kohaku on her back.   
"Kohaku!" Sango called and ran to him when he landed.   
"Hey."  
"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked coming to Sango's side.  
"We decided to come back this way, there is a village that is recruiting others to join in the hunt for all half demons, and I didn't want Kirara to get caught up in any of it."  
"She would have been able to win." Sango said.  
"Well I try to keep her out of fights and everything for now."  
"Why?" Kagome asked as the children began to run and play.  
"Because she's going to have kittens." He announced and Kagome and Sango looked at each other and Mizuki before the three of them looked at the others.  
"Oye!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around, calling for the kids. They all ran up and stood around him. "Senshi, Shiro, Squirt…. Cover your ears and don't uncover till I tell you." They nodded and Inuyasha turned back around glanced at Shippo who had his ears covered and Inuyasha pulled his to his scalp as the three screamed and jumped and celebrated Kirara being pregnant. They stopped jumping and Shippo and Inuyasha glanced at each other then nodded. They turned and let the three children know they could uncover their ears and go play.   
"Oh, Kirara. I'm so happy for you! This is awesome!" Sango said as she and the other two women were petting and hugging the giant fire cat demon. "Who's the father?" She asked Kohaku.  
"Kuroro." He told her   
"How much longer?" Kagome asked.  
"I think it's about another month. I wanted to leave her with you for a while. I don't want her or the unborn kittens to get hurt."  
"Yes of course. You can stay too….. We were heading back to the village."  
"No thank you. I'm just going to wander for a while. I'll come back after a while."  
"If you need anything let us know." Sango told him as he was tackled by four children that Miroku lost control of.  
"Uncle!!!" They yelled at once right before they hit.  
"Hey you four." He said ruffling their hair as he said hi and talked very quickly to each one.  
He smiled and said goodbye to everyone and started to wander off. While everyone was busy Inuyasha and Miroku stood by Kirara.  
"You think you could handle some passengers?" Miroku asked. Kirara nodded. "Sango, me and the four kids?" Kirara thought a moment then nodded. Once everyone was done Inuyasha and Miroku talked Sango into getting on Kirara with Miroku and the kids while Kagome got on Inuyasha's back with Izayoi and Toshiro tucked between Kagome and Inuyasha. Mizuki got onto Shippo's back and had Taji between them. The group took off running back to the village. What would have taken two more days only took one.   
"Kaede, we're back." Miroku called as the group entered her hut.   
"Oh, I trust ye have had a good trip?" She said walking out of her storage closet.   
"Yes." Kagome said   
"We had a wonderful trip." Sango said  
"Yeah, some more than others." Inuyasha said as he went to his corner. The others rolled their eyes.   
"Would ye like something to eat?" Kaede asked and saw everyone give a nod. All except Inuyasha who was dozing in his corner with Toshiro on one side of his lap, Taji on the other and Izayoi in the middle all resting. Kagome and the others smiled at the sight as they took their food and started eating.   
Later that night the girls all went to the hot spring leaving the boys at home.  
"Izayoi, don't climb too high, remember I can't get you like your father." Kagome called up to her daughter as she climbed a tree that hung over the hot spring.  
"Okay, mama." The girl giggled down to her mother as she kept climbing. Kagome smiled and finished undressing and joined Sango with her three girls and Mizuki.   
"I miss this." Kagome said.  
"Yeah, it's been so long since we've been to the hot springs." Sango said as she glanced at her daughters playing in the water. Mizuki smiled as the girls started to splash water at each other and laughing. She turned to look at Izayoi who climbed into the tree behind her and was sitting in it looking around. As she turned her hair uncovered the mark on her neck, which made Kagome and Sango look at each other knowing what it was.  
"Mizuki?" Sango asked, making the girl turn around. "What's on your neck?" She asked trying to sound curious. The girl looked at the mate mark and her eyes grew wide and she tried to cover it back up with her hair.  
"I- ummm….." She started to panic… what she should say to her new mother in law and aunt.  
"Mizuki." Kagome said softly with a warm smile. "Don't worry, okay? We know what that is and where it came from. We won't say a word until you and he want to. Besides the ones with the noses know already."   
"But…. How would they know?" The girl seemed scared.  
"They can smell the change in your scent." Sango told her.  
"Look at it this way, the others haven't said anything, and they've known since the first time they saw you afterwards so they won't say a word until you tell us. Besides, at least you wouldn't have a fight on your hands." Kagome told her with a little laugh causing Sango to laugh.  
"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked confused.  
"When Kagome came back Koga found out and was here trying to get her to go with him, even though he had a mate. Once Inuyasha marked her he became mad and fought with Inuyasha until Kagome put an end to their little fight." Sango said glancing over at Kagome at the end with a wide smile.  
"How did you stop them?" The girl asked.  
"Well…. Let's just say I have my ways." Kagome giggled as Sango took over telling the story.  
"They were fighting and like usual Kagome sat Inuyasha and…." Sango started to laugh, "Koga started to laugh at him, saying that she had chosen him and not Inuyasha. Well Kagome didn't like that and…. And…" She started to laugh so hard she couldn't continue.  
"I put a necklace on him and told him down and he went flat on his face." Kagome started to laugh. "After that, I gave a talking to, to each one and they haven't fought since." Mizuki looked at the older women and smiled.  
"So you won't say anything?" She asked them.  
"Nope, I know how it is to try to keep something from others." Kagome said.  
"Yeah, beside if you have a secret that you just have to get off your chest…. We are the best ones to keep it for you." Sango smiled. Mizuki smiled back and thought for a moment looking at Kagome as she looked into the trees.  
"Kagome?" The women looked at the girl. "You said Inuyasha marked you, but I don't see a bit mark on your neck."  
"Well we didn't do it the old fashion way. We didn't want anyone to really know until we were ready. He really didn't want it to be plain as day when we went out, so that others wouldn't be mean because I mated him. So we hid it…. Kind of." Kagome smiled as she turned around and lifted her hair up. There were two fang marks on the top back of her right shoulder, to the left of her shoulder blade. Her hair easily covered it and when dressed it was covered completely by the clothing.   
"Oh, but why would you do that? Wouldn't you want to tell your friends and all?" Mizuki asked as Kagome let her hair drop and she turned back around.  
"Well we did but we didn't want a certain person to be perverted. We also wanted to get everything ready and set for a wedding before we told anyone and had kids….. But we see how well that worked out." Kagome smiled up at her daughter.  
"You mean you never got married?" Mizuki asked her.  
"Nope. We planned on it and we wound up telling Sango and the pervert, although he already knew. I got Inuyasha back for that one. But anyway, a little while after we were mated I found out that I was pregnant. Four months later…." Kagome paused remembering the events that had happened that day. Sango looked at her sister with sadness.   
"What happened?" The girl looked at the two women sitting in front of her.  
"Inuyasha and Kagome were relaxing and she went into labor." Mizuki looked confused.  
"Isn't it supposed to take nine months not four?" she asked tenitively.   
"That is for a human baby. It is two months for a full demon baby and it is six months for a half demon." Kagome explained.  
"So something was wrong and we all rushed to help. Miroku had Inuyasha and Shippo outside waiting while Rin, Kaede, and I were working with Kagome. A baby boy came out no problem. He was so cute with a little fuzz patch of silver hair between his little ears." Sango and Kagome smiled remembering when Toshiro was a baby. "He looked just like Inuyasha."  
"Until he opened his eyes." Kagome added.  
"Yeah…… well anyway. He was cleaned off and Kagome saw him and that's when it really started." Sango's smile fell as she remembered what came next.  
"I had horrible pains and that's when Kaede told me to push and don't stop till she said. And I pushed and tried to ignore the pain, and the second baby came out." Kagome stopped as she glanced at Izayoi. The child was sitting in the tree looking down listening to the story.  
"She was not breathing or moving. I took her and started to do what Kagome had taught me after Kanno choked on a piece of food, and Kaede began to work a healing spell on the baby. After a few minutes she started to move and then cry. But we looked up at Kagome and she had passed out and stopped breathing." Sango looked at Kagome who gave a small smile. "Kaede tried her spell but it didn't work and I went to doing the…. CPR…" Kagome nodded. "A few minutes after we did that and were telling her she needed to be here, she came back around and slowly woke up. We all swore not to say a word to any one that wasn't in that hut. Although I was allowed to tell Miroku, and he swore he would keep his mouth shut… Kami know why we believed him but he hasn't told a soul."  
"So the babies were fine?" Mizuki asked looking amazed.  
"Yep. In fact they were more than fine. He grew up to be kind and sweet and she…. She's the one sitting above you." Kagome smiled as Mizuki looked up to see Izayoi.  
"That was the twins?" Mizuki asked. Kagome and Sango nodded. "I would have never guessed that had happened."  
"You have to promise not to tell Inuyasha. Not even Shippo or any of the other women know, except Rin, Kaede, and Sango." Kagome said. Mizuki smiled and nodded.  
"I promise." The girls all smiled and relaxed talking to Mizuki about past travels and Kagome's era. Izayoi joined them in the hot springs not long after and played with the other girls. After another hour of soaking they decided to get out and head back to the village.   
__________________________________________  
The men had been left while the women went to the hot spring.  
"Taji, don't run off." Inuyasha told his son as he ran towards the forest. The boy stopped and looked at his father and smiled.  
"But papa, I gots nowhere to hide." He said. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku looked at each other.  
"He does loose every time." Shippo said. Miroku looked at Toshiro as he counted. Kanno had already found his hiding spot, and that left Taji to find his.   
"Come here." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked back to Kaede's hut.   
"Inuyasha, why are we going to Kaede's hut?" Miroku asked.  
"Taji's going to win this round. Miroku stay and watch Shiro and Kanno, we won't be long." Inuyasha told him as he, Taji and Shippo went into the hut. Inuyasha and Shippo found Shippo's old hiding spot and showed him.  
"Here" Shippo said moving a cot. Underneath there was a small door that lifted as Shippo lifted the cot. "This is my secret place. I always hide in here. Look. You lift the cot and the door comes up with it. When you get inside it will be dark but if you look before you close the door you can see a tunnel…. There see? Follow that and it will take you to the best hiding spot that there could ever be." Shippo smiled. The boy nodded and crawled into the spot and the men watched as the boy went into the tunnel. They shut the cot and went back to find Toshiro walking towards Kano's spot. Miroku smiled as he saw them walking back.  
"Well where is he?" Miroku asked.  
"In a place only I know of." Shippo smirked at Miroku.   
"I found ya!" Toshiro yelled as he found Kanno hiding under a hut. "Now for Taji." He said and started to run around sniffing and looking for his brother. The scent lead him to Kaede's but once inside he couldn't find the scent of his brother over the smell of the herbs and medicines that were in the hut. He ran back to the adults.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" He called. Inuyasha looked at him. "I can't find Taji anywhere."  
"Don't worry; he just got a very special hiding place. Shippo will get him." Inuyasha told his son and picked him up as Miroku picked Kanno up and Shippo went to get Taji. Ten minutes later Shippo came walking back carrying a smiling Taji.   
"That's no fair he was really far away." Toshiro complained.  
"If you had followed your nose you would have found him." Inuyasha told him.  
"But I did and it went into Kaede's hut….. He was nowhere in there."  
"If you focused more on his scent you would have found his hiding spot." Shippo told him as he put Taji down to play.  
The three boys ran off to play as the girls came running up giggling, followed by the women.


	40. The Hiding Spot

Chapter 40

"You guys have fun?" Kagome asked smiling at Inuyasha.   
"Yeah!" Taji yelled as he came over to his mother. "Brother show me a really good hiding spot and I won!" He laughed.  
"You only won cause you went really far away." Toshiro said  
"Shiro, you gotta follow your nose…. Dad found me in a few seconds because he focused in on my scent." Shippo said and watched as Toshiro pouted before taking off after the other children with Taji not far behind.   
"He definitely gets that from you Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.   
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Never loosing." The women giggled as the men stared and rolled their eyes. There was yelling in the distance and a woman could be heard screaming. The group looked at each other.  
"Stay here, understand?" Inuyasha told more than asked before they all went running to see what was going on. Normally the older children would follow and sneak around but something in the way he said to stay there told them that they really needed to.   
________________________________________________________________  
"We know what you are, and what your children are." One man said as they cornered a woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her clothing was torn and disheveled; her hair was falling out of the up-do hairstyle.   
"All you have to do is move and go back to where you came from." Another man said.  
"Yeah, we'll take care of the abominations for ya." One tried to sound helping.  
"You will not touch my children. I would run and hide if I were you. For when my husband finds out about this he is surly going to kill you all." the woman threatened. Something inside felt like it was missing and she knew something had happened to him but hoped these men didn't. The large group began to laugh.  
"That traitor is dead." One smiled at her.   
"Stay back!" She yelled at a man that began to walk towards her. She bared her dragon fangs and her eyes began to glow. 'I can't change. If I change I won't be able to protect them. But if I do….. If I can be fast enough…. No I can't take the chance.' She thought to herself as the men took a step back then tightened their grip on their weapons and moved forward again. One man slashed at her as another thrust. She dodged the slash but was caught in the side with the thrust and she screamed.   
"That will teach you." One called. There was growling from behind the woman. Two faces popped out from behind. One was of a young boy about twelve years old. He had black hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow as he growled and showed his fangs and got ready to attack the ones hurting his mother. On the other side of the woman was a young girl of about twelve. She was in the same position as her brother with her blue hair waving in the light breeze. He steel gray eyes burrowed into the men and they could only look for a moment in slight fear before going back to trying to kill them.   
"Leave my mother alone." The boy roared at the men. They only laughed.  
"Oh so you want to come out to play do you?" One man said and slashed at the boy. The woman stood up and pushed the weapon away so it wouldn't hit her son. As soon at the men were distracted with watching the woman the two children roared and launched themselves, only to be stopped by a woman standing in front of them with a bow pointed at the men.  
"You lay one more hand on her and I will kill you where you stand." Kagome told the men as Inuyasha and Shippo sat in a tree waiting for them to run. Miroku and Sango had just come to the side and saw the men look confused.  
"You are a miko?" One asked.  
"Yes, I am the miko that protects this village and all within its boundaries." Kagome told him.  
"The woman is not a human woman." The first man told her.  
"She is a dragon demon." A second said.  
"She put a spell on our lord and the only way it was to be lifted was for their deaths."  
"Yes I know what she is." Kagome said plainly. The children behind her looked at her slightly confuted. If she knew what they were why was she not trying to kill them like everyone else.  
"Then why does a miko protect a demon and her abominations?" Asked a third man. Kagome got angry at the comment, thinking of her own hanyou children back at the village.  
"We are not abominations!" The boy growled.   
"How would you know, half breed?!" The first man called back. Kagome let her arrow fly by his head, barely missing him.   
"If I hear you say another thing like that again this next one will be through your head not next to it." She said and glared at them.  
"You wouldn't kill us. We're humans, you're a miko, she is a demon, and they are abominations." The second man said. Kagome was starting to lose her temper. Inuyasha and Shippo dropped silently behind the men and spoke.  
"Didn't she just say to stop talking like that?" He asked and startled the men.  
"She is known to lose her temper when people start talking like that." Shippo said. They turned and back up sideways, not looking and bumped into Sango and Miroku.   
"You're a….a….a…." The first stuttered.  
"Demon!" The second cried out.  
"Close but technically, the one's a half demon." Miroku said making the men look at him. Even though Miroku had given up being a monk long ago he still wore his robes and carried his staff, making the men confused again. They then saw a woman standing next to him with a black and pick demon slayer outfit on holding a large boomerang over her shoulder.   
"But…But…" The third one stuttered.  
"You're a monk and demon slayer." The first one said  
"You still protect them?" The third one asked.   
"Yep." Sango smiled at them.  
"Now it looks like if you do not leave now, you will not be leaving at all." Miroku nodded his head in the direction of Kagome still holding her bow taught and as angry as ever. The men looked horrified as they took one last look at the people that had have a demon and her half demon children before taking off running home. Kagome dropped her bow and went to the woman's side. She looked at the two children sitting with her.  
"That was pretty easy." Sango said as she stood with Miroku and Kirara.  
"They were just a random group of humans…. Nothin too hard bout them." Inuyasha scuffed. Kagome rolled her eyes as she went to the demon and the hanyou's.  
"Are you alright?" She asked the three.   
"Yeah, we are. But my mother's hurt." The boy said looking back at his mother. The girl nodded before standing and walking over to three other children huddled at the base of the tree.   
"It's okay now." The girl said softly to them and they looked up at her with tears in their eyes.  
"Are you three alright?" Shippo asked. The three looked at him afraid for a moment until he knelt in front of them and smiled.  
"Y-yes." The older one said. Shippo nodded and glanced back at Kagome still healing the dragon demon.   
"What are your names?" He asked as the young boy joined them along with Sango.   
"My name is Akia, this is my twin brother Aoi, our little brother Ryuu," She pointed to the boy with silver hair and gold eyes. "And our twin sisters Saki and Shinju." The first one had red hair and dark brown eyes and the second had brown hair and hazel eyes. "And our mother is Otohime." The girl told him. He smiled and nodded.  
"Why don't we head back to the village? Kagome should be done in a few moment and meet us back there with your mother." Sango said. "We can introduce ourselves and talk for a little bit, too."  
"Besides, there are a few kids I think would be so happy to meet you." Shippo told them. The children looked at him confused. "You'll see come on." He said and stood up. Shinju and Saki went to his side before he could turn and held their hands in the air silently asking to be picked up. He smirked and picked them both up, already being used to carrying two or more children at a time. The small group started to walk into the woods and back to the village.  
A few moments later Kagome was finished and the dragon demon was healed.  
"How do you feel?" She asked the demon.  
"Much better." She said standing up. "But I don't understand…. Like those men said you are a miko, aren't you supposed to kill demons?"  
"Don't start giving her ideas." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
"Oh, be quiet before I start thinking about it." Kagome playfully glared at him, as he chuckled.  
"I'm going to go see if the kids actually listened this time." He said. She nodded and smiled as he took to the trees.  
"Well to answer your question, I am a miko but I was taught differently. In my view I see all demons as their own. Not all are bad, but not all are good either." Kagome explained.  
"That would explain why you are with a fox demon and a half demon. And I am assuming the demon slayer sees this way too." Kagome nodded with a smile.  
"Come I'll take you to the village. Shippo and Sango took your children to the village a little bit ago. I'm sure they will be happy to see you're okay." The demon nodded and walked the little ways to the village. When she arrived, she couldn't believe what she saw. Her children were running around with two boys with silver hair and dog ears and a young girl with black hair and dog ears, along with wolf demon children and human children. The parents sat by laughing and watching the children play, not watching to make sure the dragon half demons didn't try to kill one. She stopped in her tracks as she watched her children run from one of the other children laughing.   
"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Kagome asked. The demon snapped back to reality and looked at the miko.  
"Yeah, I just haven't seen the children run around and be so happy before." She smiled as she looked back.  
"Well if you'd like you can stay here. The villagers are very kind and we protect the village." Kagome told her as they started to walk again. The hanyou dog demon children saw their mother and ran to her laughing.  
"Mama!" That called out as they grabbed hold and hugged her. Kagome laughed as the three children almost tackled her.  
"Mama, guess what." Taji told his mother.  
"What?" She asked picking him up.  
"We got new friends today." He cheered. Kagome smiled and looked down at the twins and up at the dragon demon.  
"These two are my twins, Izayoi and Toshiro and this one is my baby, Taji." She introduced them to her as Inuyasha stopped in front of her.  
"You have hanyou children?" The demon asked with wide eyes as she looked at the children and back at Kagome.  
"Yup." Kagome smiled as Taji began to squirm when he saw Inuyasha walking up to them. As soon as he got in front of them the three jumped on him and laughed.  
"Why don't you three go play?" He asked them.  
"Okay, but member you said you would play with us too." Toshiro said.  
"You and Shippo, promised." Izayoi smirked.  
"Yeah, papa!" Taji giggled.   
"Alright, you go get your brother first, I'll be along in a minute." They smiled and took off running after Shippo who was talking to Mizuki.   
"I guess I'll go play while you're here. Koga has to be getting worn out." Miroku said with a slight smile. Inuyasha smirked and watched the monk go join in the game.  
"Kagome, I talked to Koga. We are gonna hafta go." He told her.  
"I know." She glanced at the children all playing. "I think we should all sit down tonight and talk about it, after the kids are in bed." Inuyasha nodded. He heard laughter and screeches and turned to see the large group of children running up to him while the three men sat down heavily.   
"I guess this means it's my turn, huh?" He smirked and gave Kagome a kiss before the kids grabbed hold and they all went off running.   
"You are married to the hanyou?" The demon asked.  
"Well kind of. We are mated, but we never got the chance to get married…. We had the twins shortly after we were mated and then with them all over the place and we had Taji, and him all over. We just never really had time." Kagome smiled and looked out at her family. "But it doesn't matter…. As long as we're together, that's all that really matters." Kagome glanced at the demon as she looked at the ground. "What's the matter?"  
"My husband, was killed when he was trying to hold the men back from coming after us as we ran away."   
"Oh, I am so sorry." Kagome said. The demon gave a sad smile and looked at her children running around happy.   
"At least I still have them and they are finally happy." Kagome smiled and lead the demon down to meet Ayame, Sango and Mizuki.  
________________________________________  
That night everyone stayed at Kagome and Inuyasha's house. The kids were in bed. (Izayoi, Hanna, Haruko, Akemi, Mina, and Akia were in Izayoi's room…. Toshiro, Kanno, Aoi, Taro, Saburo, Masaharo and Taji were in Toshiro's room all sprawled out. Saki and Shinju were in the spare bedroom where Otohime would be sleeping.) All the adults were in the living room talking.  
"If they are chasseing all hanyou they can find, we have a real problem on our hands." Shippo said.  
"We can't stay here, especially now that they know you are here and that Otohime and the children are here." Sango said to Inuyasha.  
"You, Miroku and the kids could stay…. They would have no problems with the humans here, Inuyasha and I would have to take the kids to Sesshomaru." Kagome said.  
"You can stay at the den if you want. Nothing will get you there." Ayame said.  
"No normal human would be able to take two steps in my territory." Koga said.   
"But they aren't normal." Otohime said, making everyone look at her. "They are lead by some evil men. They aren't normal human men either… they have been around for a long time, they have kept hidden for a while and just recently came back started this whole thing." She explained. The others looked at each other while Inuyasha just looked thoughtful.   
"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.  
"Do you know who they are? Maybe Myoga knows who they are and how they survived so long if they were supposed to be humans."  
"Yes, there are four of them. Yuu, and his brothers Dai and Hiroki, and Mamoru ." Otohime told him. As he heard the name something told him he knew the names but couldn't remember.  
"Do you recognize them?" Sango asked.  
"No, we'll find Myoga and ask him." Inuyasha said   
"We'll go in the morning and find him, he has to know something." Shippo said.  
"Daddy?" Came a soft voice from the stairs. The adults looked to find Taji on the stairs looking afraid.  
"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Shiro…. He woke up crying." He said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and stood up.  
"I'll get him, it's probably another dream." She said walking into the kitchen to get an herb.  
"Go back ta bed, your mother will be up in a bit." Inuyasha told his youngest son. The boy nodded and went back up the stairs shortly followed by Kagome.   
"What did she mean it's just another dream?" Otohime asked.  
"Ever since he was purified he has been havin a few problems at night. Once in a while he'll wake up with really bad dreams. Then he'll go a long while without one, but when he gets them, they're bad." Inuyasha explained.  
"What are they about?" Ayame asked.  
"Don't know. He won't talk about them." He shrugged. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments longer before going to bed. Sango and Miroku had their usual room, Ayame and Koga had the one next to it, Shippo went up to his bed and Mizuki went into the spare room next to his and Otohime went into the second spare room. Inuyasha went to his room and waited for Kagome to come in. After a while the door opened and she came in.  
"He's asleep. That one really scared him, but he still won't talk about it." Kagome said as she undressed and got into bed and the couple cuddled as they drifted off to sleep.


	41. Dreams

Chapter 41

There was a young boy standing by the river. His long silver hair went half way down his back, his silver ears stood tall on his head. He looked over to see a group of children running around, he wanted to join in. they ran their game all around and stopped by him.  
"Hey you wanta play?" As the one boy with black hair and brown eyes. The silver haired boy looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah."  
"Come on. We're playing ball." He said and threw the ball to him. The silver haired boy looked over at the other boys as they came back.   
"What are you doin talkin to the half-breed?" A boy with brown hair asked the black haired boy.   
"He looked lonely, I asked him to play."  
"You did what?!" Dark brown haired boy yelled.   
"Yuu, he was just standin there with no one to play with. All I did was ask if he wanted to join in."  
"Katsu, why would you do that?" Yuu asked.  
"Yeah, look at him." The brown haired boy said.  
"He's a half-breed. You don't know what you could get from him." A light brown haired boy joined in.  
"Stop it. He's just a kid like us." Katsu told the others.  
"Hiroki's right, my father says he has all kinds a diseases." A black haired boy said from the side.   
"Dad said that if we ever saw him to run away, just like Mamoru said." Hiroki said.  
"You don't know anything about him." Yuu said.  
"He could attack you for all you know, and I'm not gonna help you." The brown haired boy said as a matter of factly.   
"Come on, Dai. He's not gonna attack or anything. He doesn't have any diseases or anything, he's just lonely." Katsu said. The silver haired boy stood behind Katsu with the ball in his hands. Dai walked up to him took the ball and shoved the boy to the ground.   
"Pass it here!" Yuu called. The boys went running off and playing while Katsu helped the boy up.  
"Sorry bout them. They listen too much." Katsu smiled. "What's your name?"  
"Inuyasha." The boy said quietly.  
"That's cool. You wanta go into the woods?"  
"I gotta ask my mother first, but sure. Come on." The two boys ran off to where Inuyasha's mother was sitting and watching everything happen. "Mother?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes, dear?" She answered as she watched the other boy follow.  
"Can me and Katsu go into the woods for a while?" He looked up at her with his bright golden eyes.  
"Alright but not too far in and Myoga will get you when it's time to come him." She told him. She smiled as he turned with a bright smile and the two boys were off.  
"Who's Myoga?" Katsu asked.  
"He helps Mother and me when he can. Mother said that he was a gift from father. He is supposed to help us with everything we need and take care of me, but he doesn't do a very good job." Inuyasha laughed.   
"Why?"  
"Cause he always runs away." The boys laughed until they heard a voice from Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"I will have you know I am getting more things your mother and you will need, I do not run away, master Inuyasha." The boys looked down. Katsu was amazed.  
"That thing is Myoga?"   
"Yup. This is the old flea." Inuyasha smiled. "You hungry?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hold on." Inuyasha said. They stopped and he sniffed the air. "There. I'll be right back." He said and jumped into the tall tree to the right. In two leaps he was in the middle of the tree and picking apples. He jumped down and handed an apple to Katsu.  
"Wow. That was awesome!" He said amazed at what he had just seem.  
"That was nothing. My mother lets me climb all over; she said it's something I got from father." He said and took a bite of apple.  
"Where is your father? I mean you are half demon so did he leave or something?" Katsu asked, as soon as he finished he realized it came out wrong.  
"No, master Inuyasha's father was fighting a man that had tried to kill Inuyasha and his mother the night he was born. The lord had terrible wounds from a fight he had with a dragon demon and when he fought the samurai they both died. The lord would never run off after wards. It was as if he would never leave the lady's side." Myoga explained.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"No, its fine, I know you didn't mean it the way it sounded." Inuyasha smiled.  
"Come on, there's a stream over here that has really big frogs." Katsu lead the way to the stream and the two spent the rest of the day catching frogs and other animals.  
"Master it is time to return home." Myoga said. Inuyasha looked at the flea.  
"Aw, but I was havin fun." He whined.  
"Master your mother said that you needed to come home by dinner. You can smell her cooking." Just them Inuyasha's ears twitched. "And I'm sure you can hear her calling for us. Come on." The boys got out of the stream and headed back.  
"You can hear from that far away?"  
"Yeah, I got good ears from father too." Inuyasha smiled.  
Once back at the hut his mother smiled at him and ruffled his hair. They all went in to see a woman with long black hair and brown eyes sitting at the table.  
"So this is where you've been?" The woman asked Katsu.  
"Mom?" The boy asked then his eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disobey you and father. Please don't tell him." He begged. Inuyasha looked at his new friend curious.  
"Katsu, calm down. I am not here to drag you back, and I am not going to tell you father. I am here to visit a friend too." She smiled and looked up at Inuyasha's mother.  
"Really?" Katsu asked.  
"Yeah, Izayoi and I grew up together, kind of." She told the boys  
"What do you mean, kind of?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well your mother and I lived in the same place. She was the princess and I was a girl from the town around the castle. We met at an open ball her parents had and we became friends…. She used to sneak out and we would play and then she used to get a few guards to turn their backs and ignore me walking into the castle, she even got one to actually take me into her rooms." the women smiled and laughed.   
"Those were the days. Atsuko and I were very rebellious. My father made plans for me to marry and so did Atsuko's. We grew up wondering what our lives would be like after we were separated and sent to our husbands." Izayoi and Atsuko thought for a few minutes then began to speak.  
"I will never forget when we met Tounga." Atsuko said with a smile.  
"Oh, that was one of the best days of my life." Izayoi smiled and looked down at Inuyasha. "That was the day I met your father. He was so handsome. His tall figure standing in front of us as he killed that demon. How his hair swung in the wind and when he turned around his golden eyes glistened." Atsuko snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.  
"Time to wake up" She said.   
"I was awake, I was just remembering…." She trailed off with a smile.  
"Don't worry she always does that when she remembers when we first met him." Atsuko laughed. "Izzy, what about when he asked you to marry him?" Izayoi came out of her day dream and smiled.  
"Oh, that was wonderful. We used to arrange meetings so that my parents and everyone wouldn't know then one night he took me to a special spot and as we sat surrounded by flowers and the full moon above us he asked me to marry him. I told him I was to marry another man, but he would not let me go that easily. We got married secretly, and became mates not long after." Izayoi smiled at the memory. "Then I was sent to Takemaru's and had to wed him. Although I did, it was only for show; well that's what I thought until that night. But too late for him." She smiled. "I was already pregnant with you. I had found out one night when I went to your father. He could smell it. We were so happy, but I was afraid of what would happen when you were born. A few days later the healer checked me over and told me… I acted like I just found out and told Takemaru. He was thrilled until he caught me sneaking out a few times to see your father. I became trapped in the castle and when I was about to have you Takemaru came in to speak with me. That's when he killed me. Your father came in and brought me back with his sword and told me to run. Takemaru would not let it happen and before I left, he named you." Izayoi had tears in her eyes. "I watched the mansion burn and fall and I went to one of the only places I knew of. But my family would not take me with what I had done, so I came here to be with an old friend." She smiled at Atsuko. "I still miss my beloved so much." She said as the tears began to fall. Atsuko put her hand on her friends shoulder and Inuyasha walked up to his mother.  
"Mother don't be sad." He said looking up at her with his golden eyes. He laid his ears back as he watched his mother. She dried her tears and picked him up putting him on her lap.  
"Your right. Are you hungry?" She asked him.  
"Yeah!" He cheered. She laughed as she put him down and went to make him a bowl.   
"Mom, isn't father going to get angry if we aren't home?" Katsu asked.  
"Your father went out of town for a week, so we're in the clear." She smiled.  
"Are you two hungry?" Izayoi asked. They both nodded and eat as they told old stories.   
The scene changed and it was spring two years later. Inuyasha and Katsu had just turned seven. They would set up meeting times and places so that they could play, just as their mothers had done. One day as the boys were playing, Inuyasha was standing by, like he always did looking lonely they heard a scream. The boys and Inuyasha went running to see what was going on, Inuyasha was worried it had come from the hut his mother was in. When they arrives they saw a man pulling Atsuko out of the hut by her hair and another man had a hold of Izayoi. Inuyasha growled and walked forward.   
"Get off my mother." He said the man laughed, until Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he lunged at the man digging his claws into him. "I said… LET… GO!" The man dodged a swipe to the face and went into the crowed as they huddled around watching.   
"Masanori, please." Begged Atsuko. Inuyasha looked at the scene and went into the middle growling as the man pulled harder in his wife's hair.   
"Let go." He told him, Masanori did the same thing as the man before and Inuyasha glowed again scaring him. The man let go and the woman was safe. She stayed with Inuyasha and her mother from that point on. Inuyasha still had secret meetings and Atsuko would sit up waiting for Inuyasha to get back or bring Katsu in. it went well, until a group of men grabbed Atsuko while she was in the market and held her as an example. They took her onto a stage and cut her head off, Masanori made Katsu stand in the front and watch. Inuyasha and Katsu had their last secret meeting and that night Inuyasha got home and heard men coming towards the house. Izayoi hid him in a spot that he used on the nights of the new moon, and when the men came they attacked and killed his mother.

Inuyasha sat straight up in bed breathing heavy, his heart pounding in his chest as he remembered the whole thing.  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat up placing a hand on his arm. "Bad dream?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yeah, you could say that." He turned to look at her. "You member those names Otohime said?" Kagome nodded. "I know why they sounded familiar…. They were children I grew up with, but how could they still be alive? That was over 200 years ago." He said thinking.  
"I don't know…. Maybe Myoga might know." Kagome said. He nodded. "Let's get some more sleep before we leave." He nodded and lay back down and they got comfortable once again.

_____________________________________________________________________  
"No stop!" Yelled a young man as he ran to get in front of Inuyasha, he was too late. The sword had been swung and the hanyou fell to the ground. Kagome was being held down and made to watch along with the children.   
"No!" Kagome screamed. Toshiro saw his mother and sister lose control and knew he needed to do something… He could sense his father was not gone completely yet. His mother's miko powers were charging even though they were near gone, Izayoi's eyes flickered between red and gold. Toshiro called his Yurkai and used all of his strength to get out of the man's grasp. Once he did he lost complete control. He slashed and killed anything he saw, his claws went through everything like butter. At the end there was no one left standing and he was covered in blood. He heard laughing and turned to see the leader standing over the lifeless bodies of his mother, sister and father.   
"You should have listened when you were told to stay put. If you had you wouldn't have killed your own family." The man laughed again as Toshiro dropped to the ground as a sword went painfully through his chest. "If only you were a good little boy and listened. I could have used you. You would have made a wonderful weapon against those you loved, but I guess it's over now." The man said as he knelt down in front of Toshiro. He picked him up and turned him so that he could watch as his family was 'disposed' of before another blade could be felt slide across his throat and a voice in his head spoke.  
"You should have listened and saved them. They did not deserve to die like this." It trailed off as blankness surrounded him. Suddenly he shot straight up in bed and screamed so loud it woke everyone up. Kagome and Inuyasha ran into the room the boys were in to see Toshiro sitting up in bed panting, cover in sweat and crying. Kagome went over to him and he held onto her as if his life depended on it.   
"Shhhhh. Shiro, it's alright now. It was just a dream." Kagome said as the other's gathered by the door. He cried harder into his mother's yukata   
"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome rocking the hysterical Toshiro.   
"Don't know, this is what he did when we got here." Inuyasha said watching his mate and son. "Kagome why don't you take him out for some air?" He asked with a hidden meaning that all but the children understood. Kagome nodded and picked him up like he was a baby again and went outside. "Lie back down and go to sleep." He told the boys then ushered the girls back to bed.   
"Inuyasha?" Ayame called after he shut the door to the girl's room and sighed. He looked up at her.  
"Yeah?"  
"What is going on?" She asked, almost demandingly. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the stairs signaling for her to follow. Once in the living room, every one gathered as Inuyasha started to tell what he knew.  
"Well when Izayoi purified him he started to have these dreams and they started to get more and more apart. Kagome would give him an herb and he would be fine. Recently they seem to be getting worse, the herbs don't even really work on him and he won't tell us anything. That was the worst one I've seen him have even since he was a baby. That's all we know." The others sat still thinking. They were all scared out of their thoughts when they heard Kagome call for Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha." He stood and went outside to see what was going on. He saw Toshiro asleep and Kagome still rocking, looking scared for her son.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked worried as he knelt by her and Toshiro. She looked at Toshiro then up at Inuyasha.  
"He told me about his dreams….."


	42. Baby Sitting

Chapter 42

Kagome sat out front of their house cradling Toshiro as Inuyasha walked out.   
"What's the matter?" He asked. She looked up at him scared for her son.  
"Toshiro told me his dreams." She told him. He looked down at his son who had fallen asleep with tear stains running down his cheeks.   
"What did he tell you that has you worried?" He asked looking back up at his mate. She glanced down at the boy before looking at Inuyasha and speaking.  
"He told me of the last one, the one he just had but refused to tell me of the other ones. He said that we were fighting someone. Just us and the twins, and someone held me and the twins and made us watch as they… they…." She looked up at him. She couldn't let go of the thought of something ever happening to her hanyou. "Inuyasha he said they killed you as a man tried to jump in front of you to save you. He said my miko powers were almost gone but I was trying to use them while Izzy was fighting with her Yurkai." She looked down at the little boy in her arms. "He said his Yurkai took over and he killed everything he saw. He turned to see the leader standing over the bodies of us and the man told him that it was his fault and… and… and they… they stabbed him and made him look at us as they slid a blade across his throat." A few tears rolled down her cheeks as Inuyasha sat down by her side.  
"Kagome nothing like that will ever happen. It was only a dream." He told her and wrapped an arm around her as she whipped the tears away and nodded. "Let's get him back to bed. I'll take him up; you go in and sit with the others." She smiled slightly before handing Toshiro off to Inuyasha and they walked into the house.  
"You really think nothing like that will happen?" She asked softly as they opened the door.  
"Yeah, I promise I won't let that happen." He smiled slightly and continued into the house.  
__  
The others watched as Inuyasha walked out of the house when Kagome called.   
"What do you think that's about?" Ayame asked. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
"He must have told her." Miroku said receiving many confused looks.  
"Who told who what?" Koga asked. Sango sighed as she sat forward.  
"Ever since Izzy purified him, Toshiro has been having nightmares. Usually they just wake him up, but once in a while they really scare him. Kagome has been trying to give him herbs but they don't really have any effect any more. This is one of the really bad ones." Sango looked around at the others who had no idea.   
"He refuses to talk about them and it has Inuyasha and Kagome extremely worried. Everyone has tried to get it out of him but he won't talk." Miroku told the group.  
"We even tried." Said a little voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see who was up and saw Izayoi and Taji standing at the bottom.  
"What are you doing up?" Asked Shippo.   
"We couldn't go back to sleep. We know what it means when he has one like this." Izayoi told the group. "We can hear everything." She said pointing to her ears. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin smiled softly before they heard Inuyasha and Kagome come back in. Inuyasha looked at his two children as he walked into the room.  
"Come on." He said walking to the stairs, leaving Kagome to sit and the other staring at him confused.   
"Daddy? Is Shiro gonna be okay?" Izayoi asked as he reached them.   
"He'll be fine." He said softly. "Now come on, you two need ta get back ta bed." He said as he led the way up the stairs. As they disappeared up the stairs the others turned back to look at Kagome, all but Sesshomaru and Otohime who had heard what went on outside with their demon ears.   
"What happened?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked around at everyone and sighed.  
"He told me what this last dream was about. But still won't say a word about any of the others." She looked down sadly.   
"He told you?" Sango asked surprised as Kagome nodded.   
"What did he say?" Miroku asked.  
"He told me that Inuyasha and I were fighting someone and the twins were both there too. He said that some man tried to stop the bad guy before he hurt Inuyasha but was too late, he told me that my miko powers were almost gone and I was trying to use them still and Izayoi was fighting with her Yurkai. He said that his Yurkai took over and he killed everything he saw and the bad guy was laughing over Inuyasha, Izzy and my bodies saying it was his fault as he stabbed him then had him stare at us as a blade went across his throat." Kagome watched everyone look horrified at the dream the young boy had had. "This wasn't such a bad one though. He usually doesn't go back to sleep for a few days when he has a real bad one." She informed them.  
"So this is mild compared to the others?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded.  
"I'd hate to see the bad ones." Koga said as Inuyasha came back down and went to Kagome's side.  
"He should be out for the rest of the night." He said and she nodded.  
"So he dreamt that you fought and everyone died?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded.   
"Yes, I don't know where he's coming up with stuff like that though." Kagome said slightly confused, trying to think.   
"His subconscious is putting faces and a twist to stories he has heard." Came a voice from Inuyasha's shoulder. Everyone looked to see Myoga.  
"Then I guess that means no more Hanyou and miko story." Shippo said, making everyone smile slightly and smirk, all but Otohime who didn't know how much any of the children loved that story.  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, master Inuyasha. I will not come with the children anymore so I have to find you myself." The flea told him shivering at the thought of the children.  
"Are ya afraid of the kids?" Shippo asked, taunting the flea.  
"I am not afraid of the masters and the little lady, I just-"  
"Are afraid of Inuyasha's children." Sesshomaru added with a smirk.  
"I don't blame him." Koga smirked making Inuyasha smile.  
"So Myoga, why are you afraid?" Shippo asked.  
"The little lady Izayoi tried to kill me, and master Taji tried to eat me. The only good one is master Toshiro." At his words Inuyasha smashed him.  
"Heh, the other two are good, Shiro's just got a lot of Kagome in him." He smirked as the flea floated to the ground.   
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "That's not very nice." He smirked at her before he turned back to the now inflated flea.  
"Myoga, what are ya here for now?" Inuyasha asked as the flea jumped back onto his shoulder.  
"I heard there was a dragon with hanyou children who were chased to you; I see it to be true." Myoga said looking at Otohime. "And a lovely one at that, but I do not see the hanyou hatchlings." He said looking around.  
"They are with the pups." Sesshomaru said.  
"Would ya like to go see? Here I'll show ya." Shippo laughed as the flea ran and hid.  
"Shippo!" Mizuki scolded. He looked at her smiling, but it soon fell as she glared at him.  
"So you've seen 'em, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
"The group that had pushed them here is a small part of the one hunting for you and all hanyou. They have recently gone from that to hunting all that associate with hanyou, including the human mothers and fathers." He told them the news and saw Sesshomaru glance at Rin and Inuyasha glance at Kagome and he could have sworn he saw Shippo give a quick glance at Mizuki.  
"No. Inuyasha don't you even think about it. I will not stay somewhere when you and the others are out being hunted." Kagome protested. Inuyasha sighed. He knew the face she had on. She was just daring him to argue, and to everyone's surprise he just shrugged.  
"Do you know where the main group is?" Shippo asked.  
"No I am not entirely positive. They could be a number of places."  
"What would they be?" Ayame asked.  
"One group is not far from here, another is about a day away, and they go out and all over the west. There are at least twenty different groups and none of them stay still for very long."  
"Myoga." Inuyasha said causing the flea to look at his master. "Do you remember Yuu, Dai, Hiroki, and Mamoru?" Myoga looked up surprised.   
"Yes of course their fathers are the ones who…." He trailed off as Inuyasha gave a nod. "Why do you ask?"  
"Otohime had told us that they are the ones leading this whole thing." Inuyasha told him causing the flea to think.  
"Inuyasha, you seem like you know the names." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Yeah. I knew I knew the names but I couldn't place them." He said before Myoga looked up at him.  
"Could it not be a coincidence?"  
"No, it would be too close for them all to have the same names as them." Inuyasha said trying to think.  
"Master Inuyasha is he not part of them. Of all of them I would imagine he would have the strongest reason to come after you. Especially after his mother and all." The flea looked up as Inuyasha thought about it.  
"No, he wouldn't. They were friends and even after he would meet. He wouldn't join them no matter what they did." Inuyasha shook his head.   
"Who are you talking about?" Asked Ayame.   
"There was another on that I had grown up with." Inuyasha said still thinking.  
"The late lady Izayoi and Atsuko were friends from when they were younger. Lady Izayoi was the princess and Atsuko was a village girl. They used to sneak around until they were separated. Sent to different places to be married, but after master Inuyasha was born the lady fled to the castle, when her family refused her, she then went to Atsuko. Master Inuyasha became friends with Katsu, Astuko's son, secretly. If anyone was found with the master or the lady the other villagers would …punish them. Atsuko was one of the punished. After she was caught master Inuyasha saved the lady and Atsuko. She lived with them until the day she was… was…" He looked down sadly.  
"She was taken while shopping and killed in front of the entire village, even the children." Inuyasha finished.  
"So Katsu hated you?" Asked Miroku.  
"No, we would sneak out at night and talk and play, but when his father found out he was beaten and shortly after that the village gathered together and came after my mother and me. She told me to hide and when I came back I found her dead and the village had moved." Inuyasha said looking down briefly.  
"So these guys are kids that grew up hating you and decided to come after you again?" Koga asked.  
"It doesn't sound like they just want him." Sango said thinking of the men who attacked Otohime.  
"You are correct Sango. They want to kill master Inuyasha because they know him and now know how strong he is after word had reached them of the defeat of Naraku. But they want all Hanyou and all who associate with them are dead as well." Myoga said.  
"They don't want another hanyou that could possibly be a threat." Mizuki said.   
"Precisely." Myoga said.  
"So what do we do?" Rin asked looking around at everyone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then her.  
"The kids need to be safe then we can get to Shiori and Jinenji." Kagome said.   
"You ain't goin' wench." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "You don't know these guys. They used to be a pain and now they will be worse."  
"Kagome he's right, they would be stronger after the past couple hundred years. I'm goin with the mutt, you shouldn't get involved." Koga said.  
"Koga, if you haven't noticed… I already am involved!" Kagome said getting annoyed. She turned and cut Inuyasha's argument short. "Don't even tell me I'm not, because the second I became your mate I was involved." She said looking him sternly in the eye.  
"She is right, Inuyasha. She has every right to be out fighting alongside you. She is the mate of a hanyou and the mother of three. She would be hunted down anyway." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at his brother.  
"But in the mean time she and the pups could find somewhere safe." Koga told the older dog Yurkai.  
"For how long? Your children look the same as you, Inuyasha. There is no way of hiding that. She would only be safe living in the middle of nowhere." Miroku said.  
"Besides you fight better when she's with us and you know that." Shippo added.   
"Fine but the pups go and stay with Rin." Inuyasha added, not sure if he was mad that she was going to be in extreme danger or glad that she would be going with them.   
"Master Inuyasha, there has not been any mention of Katsu being with them?" Myoga asked.   
"No, I don't know if they would have even let him. They started to get pretty ticked off when they would see us talking. He might be with them but not actively." Myoga nodded.  
"What of the others?" The flea asked causing the others to look at him and Inuyasha.  
"What others?" Asked Koga.  
"I had three other kids that would come with Katsu. And no Myoga, I haven't heard anythin." Inuyasha told the group and Myoga.  
"Well let's get some sleep before we have to get up and fight with the kids." Kagome said.  
"I am not looking forward to that." Sango said with a yawn. The adults went back to their rooms till morning. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in to their room to find all three of their children huddled together on their bed. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as they went over the bed and maneuvered the children so they could get in.  
"They look so cute when they sleep like that." Kagome said  
"Yeah, then they wake up." Inuyasha said making both of them chuckle softly before falling to sleep with their arms around their children, sleeping between them.

__  
"I'm not gonna stay here and you can't make me!" Izayoi screamed at her parents when they were leaving the children behinds with Sesshomaru and Rin at their castle.  
"Too bad, because you're staying and your uncle will make sure of that." Inuyasha shot back at her.  
"It reminds me of Inuyasha and Kagome, when were looking for the shards." Sango said.  
"It also looks like he is arguing with his younger self." Miroku added.  
"No!" Izayoi said crossing her arms and turning up her nose. Inuyasha was losing his patients quickly and knew now why Kagome had him talk to her while she told the boys.  
"You are to stay, and if I find out you even thought about leave and following, you don't even want to know what kind of trouble you'll be in." Inuyasha growled.  
"I won't be in any trouble cause you won't even be able to punish me cause you won't be able to find me!" She shouted.  
"Don't you dare threaten me!" He yelled back growling louder.  
"Should we do something?" Sango asked as they stood and watched the argument. Sango and Miroku were glade their daughters and son knew and understood why they couldn't follow.   
"No let them go, I don't think Inuyasha would be very happy with us if we stepped in." Miroku added.  
"I hate you!" She screamed and ran off leaving Inuyasha to stand there staring at the retreating back of his daughter. Miroku and Sango looked at each other stunned that the little girl would say such a thing.   
"Mama." A little voice said as the child tugged on the bottom of Sango's kimono. She looked down to see her youngest daughter smiling up at her holding out a flower for her. "It's for you mama." She said happily. Sango smiled and thanked her daughter as she took the flower and placed it where she cared her slayers outfit around. As the two looked back Inuyasha was walking away mumbling angrily, the only thing giving away that he was sad was his ears drooping. Sango and Miroku turned to see the children playing in the back and smiled.  
"Hey guys." Kagome said as she came up beside them.  
"Did you hear?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah." Kagome said looking back the way Inuyasha had gone. "He'll be okay. They both need to calm down but they both will be okay." As she turned to look back at the children she saw Shippo walking with Mizuki. They looked over and watched the two walk and talk quietly.

__  
"Mizuki, I think you should stay here with the others." Shippo said.  
"What?! Why?" Mizuki asked looking sadly up at him.  
"Because since you're my mate, that means we will have hanyou children so they will be after you too, because you have the possibility of having a hanyou." Shippo explained.  
"Shippo, they have no way of knowing. We still haven't told your family or anyone so how would they find out?" She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at his emerald green with her brown eyes.  
"Mizuki…. I don't want to take the chance of losing you. I don't know what I would do. Beside we're going to be in a mini war, you don't know how to fight against these kinds of guys." He told her, he knew she could defend herself but full out fighting was another thing.  
"Shippo, you don't have to worry, I'll be fine. I'll stay with you and the others and you can show me how to fight. Please Shippo, I can't stay while you go for Kami know how long and Kami knows where. Please let me come with you." She said begging. Shippo sighed he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to be too far away from her but he didn't want to take her into danger. He thought about it and knew he had to keep her close.  
"Alright, but if any of us say you need to run or hide you have to do exactly what we say and stay no matter what happens. Okay?" He said, she nodded with a giant smile spreading across her face. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oh, thank you Shippo." She let go as he smiled. The two of them walked off to finish getting ready for the trip.


	43. First Encounter

Chapter 43

A few hours of arguing, crying and pouting and the group was ready to leave. Sango and Miroku were hugging and talking to their four children while Koga and Ayame were talking to their children. Kagome was talking to her children while Inuyasha stood behind her.  
"Now you three be good alright?" Two children nodded while one still stood arms crossed and her nose stubbornly fixed in the air. "Izzy, please be good. We will be back before you know it, I promise." Kagome said as she bent and hugged each child saying she loved them. When she hugged Izayoi she whispered into her ear so that only she would hear. "Say good bye to your father. And give him a hug and kiss; he could really use the love." She pulled back with a smile. Inuyasha had knelt and was talking to his sons to the side when Kagome stood and moved to stand with Shippo and Mizuki.   
"Be good guys. I'll see you when I get back. Oh and if Myoga comes here, bite down as hard as you can." Inuyasha smiled as the boys looked at each other and smiled brightly. Inuyasha looked at his daughter who was looking at him with the same stubborn look on her face that she had a few hours ago. "I'll see you when we get back too. I know you don't want to stay, but you have to. Good bye." He said to her and stood up. He went to his brother and sister in law. "Keep a good eye on her please." He asked his brother who gave a slight nod. The group left and was forty feet away when they heard the yell.  
"Izayoi!" Rin had called. The group turned around to see her running to them. Inuyasha was about to yell at her to go back when she attached herself to him and was crying. Sesshomaru showed up just as she grabbed hold.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry! I don't hate you! Please don't be mad at me!" she cried as he looked down at her, Kagome and the others looked on with small smiles. Inuyasha bent down and pulled her away.  
"Relax; I'm not mad at you. I know you don't hate me either." He used the edge of his fire rat haori to dry her face. She relaxed slightly and pulled herself back to him hugging him around the neck. He stood up and took a few steps to stand in front of his brother. "I told you to keep a close eye on her." He smirked. "She's worse than I was." Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk as Inuyasha pulled Izayoi away from his shoulder and looked at her.  
"Daddy, please don't leave me here." She begged. "What if something happens to you or mama? I don't want to be stuck here." She looked at him sadly.  
"Senshi, you need to stay here, you will get hurt if you go where we're going. I promise I won't take long, alright?" He told her and got a small nod from his daughter. He smiled and handed her to Sesshomaru. "Listen while I'm gone and don't cause too much trouble for your uncle fluffy." She smirked as she smiled brightly and looked up at her uncle who was obviously not amused.   
"You keep teaching them things like that and I will rethink my decision of ending the feud." Sesshomaru threatened but Inuyasha just smirked and turned to walk away. As they walked away they could hear Izayoi yell to Inuyasha.   
"I'll be good daddy, I promise!" Then Sesshomaru took her back to the castle and they went in.   
__  
"Inuyasha I'm getting hungry, I think we should stop for the night." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.   
They hadn't gotten very far from the castle but they wanted to go and get this trip over with as soon as possible so they left as soon as everyone was ready. The group found a clearing that they would use as camp. Inuyasha and Shippo went hunting while Sango and Miroku went for the wood and Kagome and Mizuki prepared to cook.   
"Is this how it always is?" Mizuki asked.  
"What do you mean?" Kagome said as she pulled everything they would need out of a bag that she had made to be just like her old yellow book bag.   
"Well I mean the camping out side and as soon as we find a place to stop everyone runs off. Is this how it always is when you travel?" Kagome smiled at the girl.  
"Well, not always. Sometime we find villages and spend the night and have food in exchange for exterminating a demon. But when we are outside yes. We find a place to stop and everyone does the jobs that they are best at. When we were looking for shards Shippo and I would stay in the camp while Sango and Miroku were right outside of camp getting wood and Inuyasha went hunting. Now Shippo is older, he goes with Inuyasha. I can protect myself a lot better so I can stay in camp alone but those two can be back here in a heartbeat while Sango and Miroku are still not too far away." Kagome finished getting ready as Miroku and Sango came back into the camp both carrying an armful or wood with Kirara beside them. Kagome smiled at them as Miroku started the fire.  
"What are you two talking about?" Sango asked.   
"Mizuki asked if this is how it always is. I told her how it used to be, but now it still the same but a little different." She smiled as Inuyasha and Shippo dropped from the trees with a wild boar. Kagome shook her head as she looked at the two.  
"Oh, Shippo, your hurt." Mizuki said as he walked over to her and they heard Kagome talking to Inuyasha.  
"What did you two do, decide to play it rather than kill it?" She giggled at the smirk Inuyasha gave. "I'll fix you up in a bit." He nodded and picked the bore up to carry it to where she needed it.   
That night after dinner they sat around telling stories of years when they had all met until they fell asleep. Inuyasha had taken Kagome up into a tree with him while Sango and Miroku slept by the fire together and Mizuki had fallen asleep with her head on Shippo shoulder. He gently moved them both so that they were lying down together. He had a feeling that Kagome and Sango had figured it out and knew Inuyasha knew. He was glad they hadn't said a word yet and knew they wouldn't until they were ready to tell, but he still wasn't sure about Miroku. From the way he acted, he didn't think he knew… yet. With that Shippo drifted off to sleep to wake up in the morning to see Inuyasha and Kagome starting to cook breakfast while Sango and Miroku were still sleeping. Shippo looked down and saw Mizuki still cuddled into his side and he smirked.  
"Feels good to wake up like that, doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked from his spot in front of the fire. Shippo looked at him and slowly and carefully laid Mizuki to the side and he walked to the fire to sit next to Inuyasha.  
"What's for breakfast?" he asked and looked at his smiling father. "And to answer your question… yeah it does."   
"I have some fish. Here these are already done. Some for you and some for Mizuki." Kagome said with a smile.  
"She's still asleep." He said glancing at his mate. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. "Alright I know you two know so you can stop with the looks." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck with a huge smile.  
"I'm so happy; my little Shippo is all grown up." She said as Inuyasha shook his head. She pulled back and looked at Shippo when a thought came to her. "How did you know we knew?" She asked.  
"Well, dad's a given. He's got the demon nose and instincts and you… well I figured you and Sango would have figured it out sooner or later." He gave a smile. "So how did you know?" He asked Kagome.  
"Well when we went to the hot springs, Mizuki turned and her hair fell to the side and we saw it. Did you forget I mated a hanyou? I have one too." She smiled.  
"That wasn't very smart placement ya know." Inuyasha added.  
"What do you mean?" Shippo was completely confused.  
"If you didn't want anyone ta know you shoulda hidden the mark better. On the shoulder it'll be seen when she bathes and if she wares anything that would show her shoulder." Inuyasha explained and went back to his fish.  
"Mine is on my shoulder in the back where my hair covers and no clothing would be showing it. That way we could hide it better." She smiled. "You better take that fish over to her."   
"She ain't even up." He said confused as to why she was telling him to take fish to her if she was still asleep.   
"She will be in a few moments. I get the same way when Inuyasha isn't beside me." She smiled and sat next to Inuyasha as Mizuki slowly opened her eyes.  
"Shippo?" She called softly. He went to her side and sat down.  
"I'm here. Want some fish?" She sat up with a smile.  
"Thank you." He smiled back as Sango and Miroku sat up and stretched. Kagome grabbed some fish and took them to her friends with a good morning before sitting back beside her mate.   
"Where are we headed first?" Sango asked. The group had finished eating and packed up camp and were now walking to find the first band of men.   
"Well there was word that there is a group coming up. So we can deal with them and find out what's going on." Miroku told her.  
__________________________________________________________________  
They had walked all day and had only stopped to eat lunch for a short time before walking again. The sun would be sinking behind the mountains in five hours when Inuyasha took a sniff.  
"There's a village up a head." He told them and they continued to walk another two miles and they arrived at a village filled with people who starred at them and whispered as they walked past.  
"Could we please see the head man of this village?" Miroku asked.  
"Who are you?" A man asked as he came up the group.   
"We are travelers and seek shelter for the night." The people looked at them disapprovingly.  
"You and the other humans may but the demons are not allowed." The man said.  
"They are controlled by the lovely ladies back there. They are of no threat." He tried. Inuyasha didn't like that story that the monk always used and Shippo was slightly confused but thought that since they could not used the excuse that he was a child anymore they needed some story.   
"No, as I said the humans may stay in our protection, but the demons will not be allowed."  
"In your protection?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes, miss. Stay with us and we will protect you from these demons." Inuyasha began to growl softly and Shippo glared at the men. He didn't like what he was hearing. Just then a man grabbed Mizuki and Kagome from the sides and two men grabbed Miroku while another grabbed Sango. They all struggled as Inuyasha growled louder and tried to get Kagome as Shippo went after Mizuki and Kirara went after her masters.  
"Men, get these beasts out of our land!" The lead man called. Mizuki pulled and twisted and a part of her kimono was pulled off of her shoulder revealing her mate mark. The men holding her let go quickly yelling.  
"She is possessed! She's possessed!" The others looked at her as she was caught in Shippo's arms. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.  
"Inu-!" She called for him again as a man pulled at the shoulders on her kimono and letting go to pass her to another when satisfied she wasn't marked. The crowed closed in on Inuyasha, Shippo and Mizuki. Shippo and Inuyasha had put Mizuki between them and went back to back snarling and growling. A man tried to stab them and Inuyasha grabbed hold of the weapon and pulled it away.  
"Shippo you and Mizuki get out of here. I'll hold them and meet you later." Inuyasha said as he pulled another weapon and threw it.  
"What about mom and the others?" Shippo said he moved a weapon and hit the guy.  
"Don't worry 'bout them…. She'll take care of 'em." He said with a smirk as they saw a bright pink light show in the back and screams could be heard. Inuyasha smirked. "See, I told ya." They watched as Kagome began walking towards them and the sea of people began to part. When she was in front of them they saw her surrounded with a pink glow and he eyes had a pinkish glow to them as she smiled and moved closer.  
"The miko will kill the Demons now!" A man called out. Kagome turned around, her aura swirling and exploding.   
"Enough!" She yelled and everything went still. "I am Kagome, a miko that does not kill unless necessary and they have done nothing that warrants them be killed!" She yelled over the sea of people. The men looked at each other then moved in closer. Just as they got within arm's reach Kagome placed a bubble around all of her friends and let her miko powers spike so high that it would hurt a human being. There were screams of men and thuds then… silence as her powers died down and she looked around. "If you are one of the groups after hanyou and demons then I warn you now! If you do not stop you will die. It will not be by the hands of a demon, a hanyou or even another human but I will kill you if you go after my family again! Just because she is a mate of a demon does not condemn her to death!"   
"You are not a true miko, a miko that is friends with demons and a hanyou. A true miko would die before being touched by one. That demon brainwashed the girl and now a so called miko." One man said. Kagome's aura swirled around again as she moved closer to the men and moved her hair to the side as she pulled her kimono down and showed the mark then let her miko powers rise again to crackle and snap around her.  
"I am not a miko you say? I am a true miko and will not let you kill needlessly. A miko would die before being touched by one such as them you say? A real miko would not judge by what they look like or what they are, a real miko would judge them by who they are. I am a real miko. I have seen their hearts and souls." She asked as she let it go. "Do you believe I am now?"   
"That…that's impossible! You cannot be touched by one or you would lose you purity not making you a miko any longer." A woman yelled.  
"What manner of beast are you?" Another woman called.  
"I am Kagome! The reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and Midoriko! Leave now or forever be tormented!" She called causing their eyes to open wide and the large group to run in fear. They rejoined with Sango and Miroku with Kirara still trying to defend them against the men, and they left as quickly as they could. When they were a good distance away they stopped.  
"Kagome that was amazing!" Mizuki said.  
"That was nothing." Kagome smiled.   
"You're not really the reincarnation of Midoriko, are you?" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled at him.  
"You never know, Miroku. I could be and just don't know it. Let's keep going." Everyone nodded and Shippo had Mizuki get on his back while Miroku and Sango got onto Kirara and as Inuyasha was about to turn he saw her reach for him and pass out. He caught her and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Sango.


	44. While They're Away

Chapter 44

Rin sat at a window looking out at all the children running around laughing and she smiled. The children ran to the right and her face dropped. There sitting in the low limbs of a tree was a little girl. Her black hair swaying slightly in the wind, revealing two small triangles on the top of her head. As the children ran by laughing she watched them with her golden eyes and drooped her ears. Rin looked sadly at the girl and sighed.  
"What is wrong?" A deep voice, to anyone else it would have been a cold and frightening voice to hear but it always lit up her world when she heard it. She turned and gave a sad smile to him then looked back out the window at the girl.  
"She's just so sad." Sesshomaru walked up to her side and looked out at the young girl in the tree. He glanced down at the woman beside him and saw a sad look upon her face. "You should go talk to her." Rin told Sesshomaru who rose and eye brow at the remark.  
"Why should I speak with her, maybe it is you that she needs to speak to. Another female perhaps." He told her looking back out at the girl. "Someone that doesn't remind her of her father." Rin thought and knew he was right; she would give it a try and hope for the best. She nodded and walked out to the tree. 'She misses him very much. I wonder what the longest she has gone without him for.' He thought and watched Rin try to coax the girl from her perch. When it didn't happen she began to climb. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with a slight smile upon his lips. 'I do have to commend her for not disobeying anyone.' He thought before looking at the other children playing.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"Izzy why aren't you playing with the other children?" Rin asked from the bottom of the tree. The girl glanced down at her aunt but did not answer. "Would you like to talk about it?" Again no answer. "Izayoi come down and sit with me, I would enjoy the company." she tried, still nothing. She sighed and decided the only way that she would be able to talk would be to climb the tree. 'I haven't done this in years but I think I'll make it.' She thought then grabbed hold of the tree and began to climb. Izayoi looked at her aunt trying to climb.  
"What do you want, aunt Rin?" Izayoi asked softly as she stood up and jumped to the ground. Rin looked at her then sat at the base of the tree with the girl following suit.   
"I want to know why you're sitting in the tree and not with the others. You've been like this for a few days." Rin suspected why the girl was like this but wanted to prove her point.  
"I'm fine aunt Rin. I was just thinking, that's all." She said and gave a small smirk. Rin could see the pain that being away from her parents was causing, she knew it was the distance that was between her and her father.   
"You know you can't lie to me. I grew up with your father and uncle, I learned how to tell." Rin smiled, but the girl sadly just sat in her spot looking at the ground. "You miss your father, huh?" Rin asked watching the girl turn to face her with tears in her eyes as she blinked them back.  
"Yeah, Daddy said he would come back soon though. But I don't know when that is." She sighed.  
"Izzy, you know if you play and have fun the time goes much faster." The girl shook her head.  
"I can't play without daddy." She said and looked sadly up at the other children.  
"What would your father say if her saw you like this?" Rin looked at her niece for a moment. "You know when I was your age I used to sit and wait for your uncle to come back and I would pick flowers and hum and sing about him. I was so lonely when he left on his 'special' trips, which I figured out were mostly his trips to battle with something. But I waited much like you and that's how I know that doing something makes him come back sooner than if you just sit and watch the path." Rin told her and she looked down at the ground then back at her Aunt.   
"I know but, I can't play without daddy, and Shippo runnin round and mama laughin and all." Rin smiled at her and nodded.  
"I know, but you really should try to play while they're not here." Rin saw the girl give a nod and jump back into the tree.   
"AHHH!" Came a scream from where the other children were playing. Rin gasped thinking one of the children had gotten hurt. That's when she saw the large group of children chasing after Jaken. Sango and Miroku's twins had gotten the others to run around screaming, 'slay the ugly imp!' Rin giggled as they ran around. She looked up into the tree to see Izayoi smile at the sight. Jaken screamed again as they ran in front of Rin and took off to the other side of the court yard. As they past she could see Sesshomaru in the window watching with a smirk on his face. She got up and went back into the castle.  
"You like when the children torment Jaken. Don't you?" Rin asked her mate. He looked at her with a small smirk that he only showed to her.   
"It's better than him tormenting you or them." He told her softly receiving a bright smile from his mate as they turned back to look at the children run around laughing and Izayoi still in the tree watching sadly, but with a slight smile on her lips.  
__  
"Will she be alright?" Mizuki asked as Inuyasha laid her on the ground when they made camp for the night. Shippo glanced at her and then turned his eyes back to his mother as he gave a slight nod.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs rest….. I think. She's used a lot of her power before but never that much." He explained. Mizuki looked sadly at the woman lying in front of her. Inuyasha leaned down and checked her signs that she was still with them as Miroku walked over to him.  
"You know anything, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked his friend. The monk knelt beside his friends and looked at the miko.  
"I have not seen power like that in my life, but Kagome will be fine." He told the hanyou.  
"What makes you so sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
"She always is." Shippo chimed in softly.  
"Besides we are all here, she'll be safe, and wake up in no time." Sango said walking over.   
"I'm going to get food." Inuyasha said standing up and walking into the woods leaving the others to start preparing to cook and watch over Kagome.  
"I hope she comes out of it soon." Shippo said looking down at his mother. Sango looked sadly at the young Yurkai.   
"Shippo I'm sure she'll be fine." She said walking over to sit on the opposite side as Mizuki. Shippo looked up at her with something in his eyes she couldn't read, she had never seen it there before and it threw her off as he began to speak.  
"You didn't see him when you guys almost died after the band of seven poisoned you. You didn't see what it did to him when he saw that you guys weren't breathing…. It was even worse when he saw her." He said looking back to Kagome still lying unconscious. Sango looked at Miroku sadly. Mizuki placed her hand on his shoulder lightly as Shippo placed his on top of hers. Inuyasha walked back into the camp slowly carrying three dead and ready to cook rabbits.   
"Here, cook these." He said handing them to Sango who nodded and went to the fire to begin. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He was looking intently at his mate when suddenly his head snapped up. He looked over to Shippo and saw his head snap up to look at him. They both growled before standing and walking in front of their family.   
"Come out! I know your there!" Inuyasha snarled into the darkness of the woods. Miroku, Sango and Kirara went to Kagome and Mizuki's side. A twig napped and branches were pushed out of the way as a voice came to their ears.  
"Never could get past your nose, Inu- Chan." Inuyasha looked stunned as a man walked through the trees and into the camp site. "It's been a while." Said the man. Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered over the man. He was as tall as Inuyasha wearing the traditional garb of a farmer from centuries past. His brown hair lay messily on his head as he smiled at Inuyasha with his brown eyes. Inuyasha's golden eyes opened wide as recognition dawned on him.   
"K-Katsu?" He asked softly. The man smiled and took a step forward.  
"At least it hasn't been so long you forget." The man smiled as he came to stand in front of his old friend. "Do you know how long it took to catch up to you after that little incident?"   
"What do you mean?"  
"I was just arriving when you took off running with others. I had heard rumors that you traveled with a strange group."  
"Yeah, well the group just kinda happened." Inuyasha smiled. His ears perked up as he heard rustling behind him.  
"Inuyasha, she's waking up." Sango said. Inuyasha turned and went to her side as fast as he could. His friend walked up slowly trying to see what was going on as Shippo stood next to him.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as her eyes opened slowly.  
"It's about time you woke up." He said with a smirk. She smiled at him softly. "Go back to sleep, you need some more rest." He watched her nod slowly and her eyes slide closed as she whispered.  
"I love you." He smiled and whispered back that he loved her. He looked up at Miroku and Sango who sat on the opposite side of Kagome.  
"You know when she'll get up, Monk?" He asked Miroku who looked down at Kagome.  
"No, that power she gained is something I have never seen. She could be out for a few hours or a few days, she used up much of her power." He explained.   
"Master Inuyasha!" A voice came from his shoulder. "I had heard you had a run in with some of the men. What has happened to lady Kagome?"   
"She used her miko powers to get us out of that little problem." Sango said.   
"What are you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "You usually run away when we're out."   
"I just came from the castle. I have a message for you."  
"Is everyone alright?" Miroku asked.  
"Yes they are all fine, the children are all tormenting Jaken, and I was chewed on by Taji until lady Rin made him spit me out." He looked at Inuyasha who had a large smirk across his face.   
"What?" He asked.  
"I was told it was an order."  
"Oh, and which one told you that?" Inuyasha looked at the flea amused.  
"That would be Toshiro; he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. He does take after you after all, master Inuyasha."  
"There are a few things that show." Shippo smiled. "So what was this message?"  
"Oh, yes. I have several. Hanna, Haruko, Kanno and Akemi say they miss you and want to see you two." Myoga said to Sango and Miroku who gave small smiles and looked at each other. "Taji and Toshiro want to know what to do next. And Izzy is…. Not having the best time." He looked sadly at his master.  
"What did she do now?" Inuyasha sighed.  
"Nothing master. That is the problem. She has put herself in a tree during the day and she sits in a tree outside her room at night. Master, I think you best go back."   
"We still do not have an idea of where to start looking for them." Miroku reminded.  
"It was just dumb luck we ran into that last group." Shippo said "Besides you did tell her we weren't going to be long." Inuyasha nodded.   
"Yeah, alright. We'll see how Kagome's doing and head back in the morning."   
"Master Inuyasha, Sesshomaru also told me to tell you something."  
"Sesshomaru? Isn't that that dog demon that came around a few times back at the village?" The strange man said from behind the group, making everyone turn around.  
"Katsu?" Myoga said jumping onto his shoulder, "I have not seen you since the village."  
"Well if it isn't Myoga, the flea who runs away at any sight of danger." Katsu laughed.   
"You have me wrong." Myoga said sadly before having his attention drawn.  
"Myoga you said Sesshomaru had a message." Shippo said with a smirk.  
"Oh, yes. Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru had called me to the castle, he wanted me to carry a message to you. He said that the Dragons sent word that if the others are found they are to be killed on sight. They will be looking also, to try to help you out."  
"I don't need their help. The bastards are nothing compared to Naraku, not one of us will need their help." Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha, remember what they have done. One almost killed Shippo, another managed to take the kids, and another basically killed you. We may be needing help." Miroku said answered only by a growl.   
"That's different, Miroku. We didn't know what we were up against, now we do. Dad's right we don't need any help. He and I can take them out." Shippo said angrily.   
"Shippo, that's enough. You know that is not the way to go. You're taking after Inuyasha now." Sango said looking between the two.  
"Shippo She's right. You can't just go and fight." Mizuki said placing her hand on his shoulder causing him to sigh and look at his father.  
"Get some sleep; we'll leave in the morning." Inuyasha said as he went into a tree overlooking camp. Shippo and Mizuki went to the fire and sat down. Miroku went to tend to the food as Katsu watched Sango walk to the tree Inuyasha was in.   
"Inuyasha, would you come down and eat?" She called up.   
"Feh, not hungry." He said. Looking down at her then shifted his eyes to look at Kagome still sleeping.   
"Come on, besides you know she'll wake up." She said looking over at Kagome who started to turn in her sleep. Inuyasha saw her turn and 'feh'ed at Sango again before she shrugged and went to get some food. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like." She told Katsu.  
"You don't even know me. How do you know I won't hurt any of you?" He asked. She shrugged and smiled in Inuyasha's direction.  
"Inuyasha and Myoga know you and they treated you like a friend, so I don't think you're a threat and if you were to try to hurt us. Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara would have you dead before you blinked. Not to mention Miroku and I have our own weapons and Kagome is a very powerful miko." She smiled and watched him smirk and follow her to the fire to eat.   
"So tell us how do you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
"Well we grew up together. Our mothers had been friends when they were younger. One day while I was playing with the other kids I saw him watching us. I went over and asked if he wanted to play. Well the others didn't like that and pushed him around-"  
"Do ya hafta tell them that?" Inuyasha said as he sat beside him.   
"They asked. Inu- Chan." Katsu smiled as Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eye as the others smiled.  
"So what happened after the others pushed the old man around." Shippo smiled as Inuyasha glared at him. Katsu looked between the two, slightly confused at the title the young Yurkai used but continued his story.  
"Well, that's when we started to hang out. We went into the woods for a while and when we came back my mother was there."  
"You shoulda seen him beg." Inuyasha chuckled softly as his friend glared at him.  
"That's when we found out about our mothers. Ever since then we would sneak out and play in the woods at night until…. Everything… happened." He said looking into the fire with the same expression as Inuyasha.   
"What happened?" Sango asked softly, pulling Inuyasha and Katsu out of their thoughts to look at her.   
"Their mothers were killed and Katsu was taken with the rest of the village after wards." Myoga spoke as Inuyasha and Katsu looked at each other sadly.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." Mizuki said.  
"Don't be sorry, it's been a long time and I have seen how the others are. After I moved I never fit in but something's happened and I tried to stay with the other guys. We went into a cave and… well we ran into a demon and those dumb asses attacked it instead of leaving like she told us. It was some miko demon thing and she cursed us to live long lives. We thought it was a joke but when we lived fifty years and still looked twenty, we realized what it meant when she said live a long life. We realized we couldn't die and we could do anything. Well Tamotsu, Sadao, Nori and the other joined in on fights and eventually Sadao was killed and we realized we could die, but we would not grow old. Well they made the brilliant plan to kill the demons, hanyou and all associated with either. We traveled around and they killed while I found ways to save as many as I could. We came to a little village that we had heard a rumor of a hanyou with silver hair, gold eyes and the cute little ears and we went that way. The guys were mad that we had so many killed and our village had to move when we were young and they had hoped to take all their anger out on you, Inu. But when we got to this village we found you pinned to a tree and we went back to what we were doing, but as time went on we ran out of places to go and we made our own place. We were hearing rumors of an evil demon that was attacking everyone and soon word reached us of a group of people going after him. We let the group do the work and afterwards we had heard word of who it was. That's when they started to make the plan to start again. Nori, Tamotsu and I tried to make a plan to stop them but I was found out. I've been hiding ever since and when everything started up again I came looking for you, and here we are." He said with a smile.   
"Are they hunting you?" Sango asked.  
"Not really. They are still trying to get me back but I won't go. They wouldn't try to kill me, they know better." He smirked.   
"Inuyasha." A voice said from behind them. He turned and saw Kagome sitting up and looking around. When her eyes settled on him she smiled. Inuyasha stood and went to her side.  
"I thought you were asleep." He said as he knelt beside her.   
"I told you I don't sleep when you aren't here." She smiled. "Besides, I think I'm completely rested."  
"Is that right?" He looked at her with a smirk "You hungry?" She nodded and he helped her stand and they went back to the fire. Kagome looked at the man sitting next to Sango and back at Inuyasha. "Kagome this is Katsu. Katsu, this is Kagome." He said as he grabbed food and handed it to Kagome.   
"It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile.  
"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled back and turned to Inuyasha as she took the food off of him. "Thank you." Inuyasha nodded before sitting down next to her.   
"How do you feel Kagome?" Miroku asked.   
"I feel great now." She smiled and took a bite of food.   
"Lady Kagome, you are awake and well." Myoga greeted bouncing over to her shoulder.   
"Yeah. What are you doing here Myoga?" She said.  
"I had some messages for master Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha who had turned from watching the fire to look at his mate.  
"We're goin back to the castle in the morning. Sesshomaru had received a message from the dragons saying that we have, permission, to kill the others on the spot and they are going to help. Myoga also brought some information about the kids." He smirked.  
"Yes, and I will not go near them again."  
"What did Izzy do now?" Kagome smiled.   
"Taji chewed on me until Lady Rin made him spit me out, I did find out that it was an order from master Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him with a playful glare. "Izzy has taken the distance hard. She sits in a tree and watches the other children run around and torment Jaken and at night she sits in a tree outside her window." Myoga explained again.  
"She doesn't come out of the tree at all?" Kagome asked.  
"No, she came down once for Lady Rin but she went back up and still won't come down." Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at the flea on her shoulder.   
"But the boys are alright?" She asked and watched the flea nod. "So we're going back in the morning?" Inuyasha gave a nod. "If we go north a little ways we will be at Jinenji's. We should let him know about the group before we go back."   
"Yeah, the others can head back, we'll go and tell him then head to the castle." Inuyasha said.   
"You know Izzy's not going to like that." Sango said with a smirk.  
"She'll be fine, besides we're gonna be right behind ya." Inuyasha said.  
"If you will be right behind us, why do we not all go and travel back together?" Miroku asked making Inuyasha and Kagome to look at each other and shrug.  
"We are there to warn him and leave nothing else." Inuyasha said "You guys go to sleep; I'm going to go on patrol." He stood up and took to the trees.  
"I'll go with dad." Shippo said and followed Inuyasha.  
"Why does the Yurkai call Inu his father?" Katsu asked finally deciding to ask.  
"He is Inuyasha's adoptive son." Sango said   
"His adoptive… son?" Katsu asked   
"Yeah, Shippo used to be a very young kit that was orphaned because of the thunder brothers. Inuyasha and Kagome saved him and followed them. He attached himself to Kagome and when she left he went to Inuyasha. So naturally he would be Inuyasha's son." Sango said as she and Miroku stood to go to bed. Mizuki moved closer to Kagome as they sat and watched the fire.  
"You two gonna go to bed too?" Katsu asked the two women.  
"No, we can't sleep if they aren't here." Mizuki said confusing Katsu. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by Inuyasha and Shippo walking into camp.  
"Didn't I tell you to get sleep wench?" Inuyasha said to Kagome. She smiled and walked over to him.  
"You know I don't listen to you." He smirked. "You also know I can't sleep without you here."  
"Oh, yeah? Well how bout now?" He said with a smile as he picked her up and jumped into the nearest tree. Shippo hugged Mizuki then shook his head at the tree.   
"Come on, let's get some sleep." He told his mate and walked to the base of another tree and sat as she laid her head on his lap. "You should get some sleep too. We have a long trip in the morning."  
"I don't sleep much, there are things that can kill all around, and I'm not getting caught by one." He said with a smile.  
"Oye, go to sleep, nothing is getting close enough to be able to do anything." Inuyasha called down. Katsu smiled and looked at the tree.  
"Yeah, I remember that nose of yours." He called back with a chuckle. "Fine I'll sleep." He said and he moved to lean against another tree.


	45. Old Friend Or Enemy

Chapter 45

"Are we almost there?" Katsu asked from his spot behind Miroku on the back of the pregnant Kirara.   
"Kirara, go to Inuyasha." Sango said to the large cat demon. She nodded and moved down to be level with Inuyasha.   
"You guys alright?" Kagome asked from his back.   
"Yeah, Katsu wants to know how much longer." Sango said.  
"Still impatient heh. Not much farther, you can see the castle coming into view now." Inuyasha said. "Shippo, Kirara, let's go." He said and they went as fast as they could to get to the castle. They had been traveling hard. They warned Jinenji and left soon after only to stop to eat before continuing. They had to stop for the night but left as the sun rose. They were anxious to get back to their children. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara landed in front of the castle and the gates opened as Shippo let Mizuki to the ground and Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. As they walked in the gates they heard laughter and turned to see all the children running and jumping at them. Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the back and saw their little girl drop to the ground and run to them. Toshiro attached himself to Kagome; Taji laughed and ran into Shippo as Izayoi ran full force into Inuyasha.   
Sango had Kanno and Hanna while Miroku was hugged by Haruko and Akemi. The children were all lifted and the group heard a cry come from around the corner. Sesshomaru and Rin carrying the squirming Hatsu came walking to stop in front of them.   
"Where you guys good for your aunt and uncle?" Kagome asked. The boys gave sly smiles to their mother.  
"Yes, mama." Toshiro said.  
"Yeah, mama. We always good for uncle fluffy." Taji said with a bright smile. A chuckle made everyone look slightly behind them at Katsu who was turning red at the effort to not laugh. Inuyasha smirked.  
"Daddy, who's that?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha looked at her then back at his friend's shocked face.  
"You have a kid!?" He asked surprised. Making Inuyasha and the others smile and laugh.  
"Actually I got three devils." Inuyasha smirked as his friend's eye went wide.   
"Papa, this your friend?" Taji asked his father and looked at the man then back at Inuyasha.   
"Yeah, he's a very good friend. His name is Katsu." Inuyasha told the children.  
"Is he mean?" Toshiro said as tried to hide in his mother's arms. Katsu looked at the boy then back at Inuyasha.  
"No, Shiro. Katsu is very nice, you don't have to hide." Kagome smiled.  
"But I thought…" He was getting confused. Inuyasha looked at his kids then his friend.  
"This one would be our youngest. His name is Taji, this is the next oldest, Izayoi and Kagome has Toshiro. And you remember Sesshomaru." He said as Sesshomaru walked closer to his brother to look at the man. Katsu nodded.  
"Yeah, I saw him a few times back in the day."  
"This is his mate Rin and their daughter Hatsu."  
"Hanyou?" Katsu's eyes opened slightly wider.  
"That's why Kagome and Inuyasha left their kids here." Miroku said as he set his daughters down.   
"It was much safer here. No one in their right mind would come to attack here and even if they did they wouldn't be able to blink before they were dead." Sango said also setting her children to the ground.   
"Well I wouldn't be so sure about any of that. They will attack anywhere there are hanyou and those associated with demons, and through the years they have found ways to be able to live through the toughest of battles and still win.   
"Not while I am the lord here." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"Come on, lunch is ready." Rin said "Izzy you going to eat now?" The girl nodded and glanced at her father who was obviously upset.  
"Senshi, didn't we talk about that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but daddy I wasn't really hungry anyway." She tried. Inuyasha wasn't buying it, especially when her stomach growled.  
"Don't try the excuses. Come on let's get something to eat." He said as a smirk crossed his face. He put her down to walk and held her hand as he talked to Sesshomaru. "So no more problems?"   
"Other than the group chasing Jaken and almost killing him, and Rin fighting with your sons to stop chewing on the flea. There were none." Inuyasha glanced to his side and smirked at his two sons who had looked up at the adults innocently. "The hatchlings played with them but stay with their mother mostly, they never ran off far. They are all in the court yard as we speak." They walked into the castle and down several hallways and out into a very large court yard. All the children let go of their parents and went running. The adults smiled as they went into the castle and found the place the Lunch was being placed by servants.   
"Come on, it's lunch time!" Sango called to all the children and Otohime who were outside. The children looked up at her and smiled as they ran to get their food. Inuyasha smirked while Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo shook their heads as Izayoi, Toshiro and Taji piled their plats and practically inhaled their food.  
"They truly are your children." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha smirked as he turned to his brother.  
"I got your message. Do they have any idea where those two would be?"  
"No, they have no idea. But they have given their permission to pursue them. As if you would not otherwise." He looked at his brother from the corner of his eye  
"Inu, what about the village?" Katsu asked  
"We don't know where they are, so unless we get tips as to their location. We cannot do anything. The best we can do is travel and find clues, and stay here and listen for clues." Miroku chimed in.  
"Any word from Koga and Ayame?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.   
"No not as of yet. They will be safe in the mountains from the humans." Sesshomaru told him, knowing that the allies need to stay close.   
"Who's Koga and Ayame?" Katsu asked confused. Suddenly a guard ran into the room.  
"My lord!" He called and stopped in front of the tall dog demon. "Koga is at the gates, and the other men refuse to open the gates to those they do not know without your order." He said fast.  
"Tell them to open the gates and if you see anyone that you know I allow they are to listen to you. I do not need to be interrupted constantly." Sesshomaru said coldly. The guard ran off to deliver the orders.  
"Speak of the devil himself." Miroku said. They ate and talked little while they waited for Koga and his Family to show up. The children had pulled Katsu, Miroku and Shippo out to play while the others talked. The group of children screamed and ran.   
"Daddy!" Izayoi giggled as she ran from Katsu. She screamed, "Daddy! Save me!" She laughed as she landed in his arms.   
"Hey!" Ayame called as she walked into the room and went to the women. Koga went to where the men were gathered. Inuyasha smiled and put his daughter back down to go play again when he heard a voice he could never forget.  
"How ya been dog shit?" Koga asked.  
"Just got back, ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha said back with a smirk. "How was the trip home? Anything happen?" Katsu looked between the two confused.   
"Nah. Nothin. But I do have some information for ya. My scouts went out a little farther than they usually do and they found a large group of men running. Seems like they were scared of somethin." He smiled and looked at Inuyasha then at the women and back. "What you do to 'em. They looked scared shitless."  
"Oh, you mean that group." Inuyasha started to laugh. "Well don't look at me for that one, go talk to the wench." Koga looked at Kagome and back.   
"Are ya sayin Kagome did that?" Koga asked with a smirk.   
"Yeah. Well they pissed her off." Inuyasha smirked and glanced at his mate who was happily talking with the other women.   
"Who's this dog breath?" Koga asked indicating Katsu who was still standing behind Inuyasha confused.  
"This is one of my old friends, Katsu. Katsu this would be the poor excuse of a mangy wolf, Koga." Koga glanced at him then back at Inuyasha.  
"Ya said something 'bout that name when were at your house, Albino Runt." Koga said just as the screams of two children reached their ears. Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they went to take care of their children. Katsu followed confused by everything. He watched Inuyasha pick his daughter up by the back of her kimono and hold her in front of him as he scowled. He looked over at Koga to see him smack the back of his sons head so hard his head bobbed.   
"You two can't be good for a minute can ya?" Inuyasha asked the two children.  
"What do ya think you're doin? You two are together for two seconds and already at each other's throats." Koga scorned.   
"What happened this time?" Kagome asked as she came out side.  
"He pushed me and said I wasn't allowed to play ball 'cause I was a half breed!" Izayoi screamed out. "You better not come near me again. Or I'll-"   
"Izayoi!" Inuyasha scolded. She slowly turned her head to look at him, putting on her saddest face as she pulled tears into her eyes.   
"Oh shut up! You're such a cry baby! You can't play ball cause you got a stupid brain cause you're a-" Taro was cut off but Koga hitting him hard in the back of the head again.  
"Don't you dare finish that." He warned "Where do you learn that from?" His son shrugged and glared at the girl.   
"I only tell her the truth that she ignores!" He called out.  
"Oh, yeah! You mangy, pig headed, poor excuse for a wolf, stupid a-" Izayoi screamed back swinging back and forth trying to get free.  
"Izayoi!" Inuyasha growled. "That's enough. Neither of you go near each other until we say otherwise, I don't care if one wants to play with the other, if you are caught again you are both in trouble." Inuyasha said and put Izayoi back on the ground and walked back into the house with Koga following not before hitting his son one last time. Once inside Kagome and the other women were smirking at him. "What you smiling at wench?" Inuyasha asked as he passed her and sat down.  
"What?" Koga asked his mate as he walked in. Ayame looked at Kagome and they both looked at Sango. All three girls burst out laughing. The men looked at each other.  
"Oye, you sure your better?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who smiled at him as they calmed down.  
"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha. It's just that those two remind us of two other people." Inuyasha glanced at the other men. Koga seemed just as clueless as him, Sesshomaru just looked between everyone, Katsu had no idea what was happening, Miroku was trying to hide and Shippo looked confused with a slight smile.   
"What do ya mean by that?" Koga asked. Ayame, Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled.  
"Oh Kagome, my love." Ayame said mockingly.  
"Get your hands off her, mangy wolf." Sango joined in.   
"What was that mutt?" Ayame retorted.   
"You heard me!"  
"Get your hands off my woman!" Ayame said as she grabbed Kagome, Sango pulled her back and the three burst out laughing. They fell to the ground laughing as Koga and Inuyasha look at each other then glare at their mates.   
"I don't know why your glaring at them dad, they made it look civilized." Shippo said with a smirk as Inuyasha turned his glare to him. Shippo's smirk fell away as he saw the look in Inuyasha's eye. "Dad, I was just kiddin-" Inuyasha jumped from his seat and started to chase after him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku shook their heads with a smile as the others watched Inuyasha chase Shippo around.   
"Getting to old pops?" Shippo taunted as he stopped in a tree to stick his tongue out and run off quickly.  
"Why you." Inuyasha followed close behind.   
"Just like the old days." Miroku smiled.   
"Maybe we should take care of it like old days before Shippo gets hurt, Kagome." Sango said as Inuyasha caught the young Yurkai and thumped him on the head. Kagome sighed before trying to talk to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, stop it. You know he just tries to bother you. Inuyasha!" She said sterner as he hit Shippo again. "Don't make me say 'it'" She warned. Inuyasha 'fehed' and was about to strike again when it came. "Inuyasha, SIT!" He went face first into the ground making Shippo laugh as he ran away. "Shippo, if you don't stop I will make one for you and teach Mizuki and the kids how to use it." She warned as her twins and Taji gave a bright smile. He looked at Mizuki who smirked, when he looked back at Kagome he looked at the ground and went back to his seat.  
"Kind of like the old days." Sango laughed. Kagome went over to Inuyasha who was still on the ground and knelt down beside him.   
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked suddenly sad that she had sat him. He slowly sat up and looked at her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine wench." He crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Inuyasha don't start this. You know why I did it, and I know you aren't completely fine or else it wouldn't have taken so long to get up." She whispered the last part.  
" Feh. I'm fine, just haven't seen my friend in a while." He said slightly sarcastic. "Besides it was your fault." He said looking at her from the corner of his eye.   
"My fault?" She asked confused.  
"Yeah, you're the one who started it with your playing." He pouted.   
"Aw, poor koishii." She smiled as he turned to face her completely. "Would you like me to make it up to you?" She asked.  
"That would work." He smirked as he gave her a kiss before all the kids tackled him. Kagome was about to stand up when she heard Inuyasha. "I think someone else wants to play." Suddenly the kids stopped squirming and looked at Kagome who narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and was starting to stand when she was tackled. She fell backwards as the children tickled her. After a few moments Inuyasha smiled as he told the kids that she had had enough. They climbed off of her and went to play once again, while Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet.  
"So was that my punishment?" She asked with a smile. He smirked down at her.  
"You ain't getting off that easy." He said softly as he bent down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched they heard the screams of Jaken as the children chased him around the court yard. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they saw them run past.   
"I'll make it up to you tonight." Kagome whispered to him before they walked back over to the other adults.  
______________________________  
The others stood watching as Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha and he slowly sat up. They saw them talking and Inuyasha do his usual pout.  
"Just like I remember him." Katsu laughed.   
"But didn't you say you and the others moved away when you were very young?" Sango asked.   
"Yeah." He smiled. "And when he didn't get his way in a game or with his mother he would pout." Katsu chuckled making the others smile. Suddenly the children tackled Inuyasha and when everyone stopped and looked at Kagome she slowly started to get up, but before she could do anything she was tackled and the kids started to tickle her while Inuyasha sat by laughing.   
"Was he ever happy?" Miroku asked curious.  
"When his mother was around he was happy, but I never truly saw him like this." Katsu said with a smile as he watched Inuyasha help Kagome to her feet as the children ran off. They stood there for a moment talking. No one but the demons could hear and they tried to ignore what they were hearing.   
"What do you think they're talking about?" Mizuki asked. Shippo, Koga and Ayame looked at each other trying to figure out what to say.  
"Umm… Why would you wanta know?" Shippo asked his mate. She just Shrugged and looked back at the couple.   
"So he was not like this when you knew him?" Miroku asked.   
"No, not entirely. Then again he was not allowed to even look our way, and was excluded from everything. He never had a chance to be like this." Katsu said as he remembered all the fights Inuyasha had been in when he was a child and everything that the young hanyou had to go through at a very young age.  
"It must have been hard." Mizuki said softly. "For him to have everything go on and for you to be his friend in secrecy."  
"Yeah, well it was always a hard life back then. But we worked through it and eventually we gained three other friends. Although one is dead now and the other two don't know what to do without me. But we all did what we had to, to get by." He said glancing at the others before looking back at his friend  
"Well I don't think what they're sayin is somethin I wanta hear." Katsu laughed as he saw his old friend lean down and kiss Kagome. Before anyone could say or do anything they heard a cry for help from Jaken just before he ran past the adults being chased by the group of children. Then they saw the couple begin to walk back to them smiling.   
"So what have you been talking about?" Sango asked once they were back. Kagome smiled and looked back at the kids.  
"Sesshomaru, are you sure it's alright for them to chase him?" Kagome tried to change the subject to the relief of the demons.   
"It is perfectly fine. He needs the exercise anyway." He said coldly as he watched the children tackle the imp.


	46. Death Of One Of Them

Chapter 46

It has been a year since the group first started to look for the humans who had out lived their normal life span and are hunting Inuyasha, all hanyou and those associated with demons and hanyou. The group had been searching and went out on several missions to try to find them, but it seemed that they were hiding. On one of these missions they were headed back to check on the village.   
"It's so hot." Sango said as she whipped her brow. Kirara walked beside her. The demon cat had had her kittens four months after they had arrived back at the castle with Katsu. She had ten kittens all together. They were growing fast but still not aloud to join them on their missions. It was already decided that several of the cats had owners, but a few still remained. They didn't know what they would do with them but for the moment Sango and the others would take care of them.   
"It will be nice to relax in a hot spring." Miroku said.  
"A hot spring? Miroku, are you nuts?!" Inuyasha asked. The monk turned to look at him.   
"A river would be more appropriate. Don't ya think?" Katsu joined in with a smile. The monk smiled at his lack of thought in the heat. Mizuki giggled and Shippo laughed at the monk.  
"You can go to the hot spring; I'm goin into the cool water." Shippo said. Inuyasha smirked as he looked back at his mate who was starting to fall behind. It wasn't like Kagome to act like this, even in the heat. He stopped and waited for her without anyone paying attention to him. Once beside her he looked at her pale face as she half dragged herself along the path.   
"You okay?" He asked. She looked up at him with a slight smile.  
"Yeah, just tired." He smirked at her.  
"Do ya wanta ride? You can take a nap; we still have a while to go." He offered. She smiled at him and declined. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked once more before falling silent to walk beside her, watching closely. Suddenly he picked up a scent and Shippo had too. He stopped the group that was walking ahead and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
"What are we stopping for?" Katsu asked.  
"Be quiet." Shippo said as he looked around as did Inuyasha. He moved closer to Inuyasha. "You sense it too?" He asked his father.  
"Yeah, and I don't like what I smell." Inuyasha's golden eyes scanned the horizon.  
"What do you two smell?" Kagome asked.   
"Smells like Naraku and humans….. Dad?" Shippo was confused by the smell; it smelled familiar but not so familiar.   
"Katsu, you might want to hide." Inuyasha said as the three moved closer to the others.   
"Why, what's wrong?" Katsu asked confused.  
"They are comin, with a lot of other humans and something that smells like Naraku."   
"Inuyasha are you sure? We killed Naraku years ago." Miroku asked wondering why his friends smelled the evil half demon that had been killed many years ago. Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, do you think it could be….?" She trailed off as he pushed her behind him and pulled Tetsaiga. Shippo pushed Mizuki behind him and he pulled his sword. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku lined up next to him and Katsu went behind the entire group.   
"Kagome watch out for Katsu, and make sure you don't get hurt doing it." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as the massive army of men stopped in front of them.   
"Well look what we have here; it's another half breed and his so called friends that will die where they stand." Said a medium sized man with dark brown eyes and light brown eyes dressed in a similar fashion as Katsu.  
"Dai, take a closer look. Doesn't he look familiar?" Asked a tall man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.   
"Yes, he does look familiar, Hiroki." A man with brown hair and brown eyes answered. Inuyasha looked between the three and then saw three other men standing behind them that he recognized. Two of the soldiers looked at him and glanced at each other before trying to see behind him. Their eyes widened as the saw the people before them.   
"It does not matter. Yuu, he is a half breed and should be put out of his misery and the so called friends should fall with him." Dai said.   
"I believe it's your turn, Nori." Yuu said. The soldier came to the front and locked eyes with Inuyasha.  
"You will die and the others will follow." Hiroki said with a laugh. Inuyasha snarled at the men.  
"Dad, what's your plan?" Shippo asked as he watched the soldier come closer.   
"I want you to lead everyone to hide; I'll take care of them." He growled low.   
"You are not going to fight them alone." Kagome said from behind him. He glanced back at her but had no time to speak before the soldier attacked. She swung her katana and moved fluidly. As he swung she managed to get out of the way every time. She was to be a challenge.  
Once Inuyasha was locked in battle Yuu, Dai, Hiroki, and a fourth man attacked the others making the rest of the army wait. Shippo growled loudly as they got closer to the group. Kagome pulled her bow off her back and strung an arrow.   
"Now, now demon. If you let us take care of our problem, I'm sure we could be friends." Dai said as he reached out and tried to grab Mizuki. Shippo's growling intensified as he lashed out.  
"You will not touch my mate!" He snarled. Dai smiled.  
"Mate is she? A human, the mate of a demon? Well now we really must kill her. You'll get over her and find a nice demon to mate." He smiled and tried to stab her but Shippo blocked the strike with his sword.   
"No one touches my mate." He growled in Dai's face.   
"Your friends with the hanyou, you must die. We can't have those kinds of people running around now can we?" Dai pulled his sword back with a smirk and began to try to get around Shippo. He growled at Dai as they clashed swords. They matched swing for swing, thrust for thrust. The two were equals as they tried hard to beat the other, to get what they wanted. Dai swung from the left and Shippo jumped out of the way.  
Sango saw Shippo and Inuyasha fighting and knew they needed to get away. Sango turned to look at Inuyasha once more that was when she saw the other three men walking towards them. An arrow shot to land right at the men's feet. They stopped and looked at who had shot it and saw Kagome with another arrow ready to go.  
"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." Kagome smirked.   
"You are a priestess, are you not?" asked Yuu  
"Yes, I am. And if you do not want to die I suggest you call off your men and never bother any hanyou, demon or human again." Kagome said, watching the men laugh. Mizuki ran to Sango, Miroku and Katsu while they watched Kagome with the three men, Inuyasha with Nori and Shippo with Dai.   
"You think your little priestess powers scare us? We cannot die. Even a priestess cannot kill us." Yuu told her.  
"So why don't you be a good little priestess and take your human friends who have not been corrupted and leave before we decide to come after you, my little miko." Hiroki said as he walked closer to her. Kagome pulled the string tight and aimed her arrow.   
"I did warn you." She said before she released the arrow. It hit him in the chest and he still continued to walk to her. The others looked on with wide eyes, as he came to stop directly in front of her. Inuyasha turned and saw him standing in front of her.  
"Kagome!" He yelled but was stopped from leaving his battle by the woman who fought him.  
"Now my little miko. I have told you this would not work. I told you to be a good little miko and run with your friends who had not been touched by the demon and the hanyou. But you shot any way. So that means I must kill you for attacking us. Pity though, seeing as how beautiful you are. Maybe I will allow you to live, to serve me." He said as he touched her check and moved to kiss her. Kagome placed her hand on his arm and smirked.  
"You think you can get away with just an arrow that has penetrated your chest? You think you can get away with laying a hand on me?" Kagome said as he lowered himself again, but was stopped by an electric feeling that went through his body. He jerked back looking at her strangely. "You will still live but I have taken most of the curse from you. You will start to show your age, now. That is if you live to get past Inuyasha for touching me." She smirked  
"W-what? You cannot do that! It was a demon who placed it on me; a little miko cannot take it away! And why would I have to get past that little puppy for touching you?!" He yelled causing Inuyasha to hear. The woman he fought was beginning to tire and slow. He had caught her with his blade more than a few times as he swung. She now was tired and bleeding from a few deep wounds in her arms and legs and a several minor wounds. She wouldn't be giving in anytime soon, Inuyasha knew. 'She always was stubborn and never gave up in a fight.' He thought before Hiroki's words reached his ears. He growled and knocked Nori Backwards to slide to a stop fifty feet back, he had had enough. He turned and threw his sword to land through Hiroki causing him to jump and look down at the sword transforming into an old rusty one. He would have gone on until the woman fainted and then dealt with the others and send them running but when he heard that one touched Kagome that was it.   
"I told you to leave wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he took on leap and landed beside Hiroki and pulled his sword from his body.  
"You little-!" He started but stopped when he felt pain go through his body and he coughed up blood. "What is happening to me?" He almost whispered.   
"I told you, I reversed the spell that was on you slightly. I also told you that you had to get through Inuyasha for touching me."   
Kagome smirked as she walked to Inuyasha's side and smiled up at him as he told the dying man, "No one touches my mate. Whoever even thinks it will die." He watched as the man's eyes widened and he looked up at the hanyou and the miko in complete shock.   
"Hiroki!" Yuu and the other man yelled as they saw him fall to his knees. They ran to their fallen friend and knelt beside him as he turned to see them.  
"Brother, it has been a long time since I felt pain. Can you believe it? I can feel-" He said as he took his last breath and fell only to be caught by Yuu, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked up at Inuyasha with a murderous look as he laid Hiroki down.  
"You will pay for that you filthy half breed! I swear I will kill you and you little miko whore, all of your friends and those little abominations!" He screamed at Inuyasha, who didn't flinch or move until his children were mentioned. "Yes, I know all about those filthy little things. We had no idea who would have had them with you, but now we know." He said looking at Kagome. Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of her.   
"You will not touch my friends, my mate or my pups! I will kill you slowly and tear you apart before you could even find them." He snarled in Yuu's face. The other man stood and placed a hand on Yuu's shoulder.  
"Come on Yuu, we need to go." He said softly. Yuu shrugged the hand off and moved closer to Inuyasha.  
"You will regret the day you were born, you will regret the day you made friends and took a mate, you will regret the day you had the filthy abominations." He said before turning and picking up his brother and yelling to Dai.  
"Dai, we are going!" Dai looked over and saw Yuu carrying Hiroki. He looked at Shippo still growling.  
"Looks like I got to leave you, little raccoon dog. Maybe next time you will learn and I might get a scratch." Dai smirked before running over to the other men. They stopped shortly before Dai turned and looked at Katsu.  
"Oh, and Katsu. Next time we will kill you. We always knew you would go back to the filthy mutt." Dai said and turned to leave with the rest of the men. Once they were out of sight Katsu was looking at the ranks for the two he knew. He only saw one give a fast glance before following.   
"Inuyasha where's Nori?" Katsu asked looking around.  
"This way." Inuyasha said when he stopped glaring at the retreating army and lead the way to where the woman still lay. Katsu knelt next to her to check if she was alive but before he could Kagome knelt and pushed his hand away.  
"Let me take a look at her." She said as he looked into Katsu's eyes. As he nodded she looked down at the woman. She checked to see she was still alive but barely. She placed her hands over the woman and was about to close her eyes when she heard Inuyasha speak.  
"You're not gonna do that thing that drains you right, Koi?" Kagome looked up at him with a small smile.  
"It isn't that kind of spell, it doesn't take much. Although I do not have a lot of my power, because of what I did to Hiroki, I don't know how it will really affect me." She said as she looked deep into his eyes. "Koishii I need to save her." She said and glanced at Katsu who was still starring at the woman. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He knew that Nori needed to be healed and was one of the good ones. He knew that Katsu had feelings for her; he had always had feelings for the woman. No matter how much he didn't want Kagome to do it, because of what would happen to her, he knew she would do it anyway. She smiled and placed her hands over the woman again and closed her eyes.  
"Katsu, don't touch her." She said softly before a light blue light surrounded the woman. Katsu looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha who was looking to the side at Sango and Miroku who had just arrived with Shippo and Mizuki.  
"You okay?" He asked Shippo who had a few cuts.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. What 'bout her?" He asked indication Nori. Inuyasha shrugged and looked back at his son.  
"Kagome's workin on it." A few seconds later the woman began to stir and Kagome let the blue fade. She opened her eyes and stood up. "You okay?" He asked his mate but before she could answer she collapsed and was caught by Inuyasha.   
"Nori?" Katsu asked as the woman's eyes fluttered open.   
"Katsu! What…. What's going on?" She asked him confused as she sat up.  
"Your okay, Dai thinks you're dead."  
"If it wasn't for Mom, she probably would be." Shippo smirked as the woman looked up at him. "Dad has a habit of not knowin his own strength." Shippo glanced over at the growling Inuyasha. The woman looked confused. She saw him look over but she couldn't see past the man in purple monk robes and Katsu.  
"Nori, you okay to stand?" Katsu asked. She nodded and with the help of Katsu she stood up and looked around. She heard a voice coming from behind the monk.  
"Sango, watch Kagome while I beat the kit." Suddenly Shippo's face turned into a bright smile and he stuck his tongue out before running away. Suddenly there was a red blur and yelling could be heard. Nori turned to see the others roll their eyes.  
"Miroku, carry Kagome. Let's start back to the castle; we have to get word to the others."  
"Sango I don't think it's a good idea. Remember last time we took Kagome and left without Inuyasha. He nearly beat me within an inch of life." Miroku complained.  
"I wish Kagome was awake, she would be able to stop the two of them." Mizuki sighed then she looked at the two running around and got an idea. She started to walk out to them and stopped. "Shippo, if you two don't stop, I'm leaving to go to the castle alone! And I'm taking Kagome with me!" She screamed and crossed her arms before turning to walk back to the group suddenly the two stopped running and looked at each other. Inuyasha thumped Shippo on the head then ran over to the rest of the group.   
"Hey, you can't leave without me. You could get hurt." Shippo said coming to her side. He looked at her face as the corners of her lips began to twist.  
"And you ain't taking Kagome." Inuyasha said sternly as he bent at his mate's side. Suddenly Mizuki began to giggle.  
"You two are so predictable. And when Kagome wakes up I'm getting a little necklace for you, Shippo." Inuyasha began to chuckle. "I wouldn't laugh; I'm going to tell Kagome that you were chasing him again." Inuyasha stopped chuckling and settled for a smirk and a glance at the pale Shippo. "Now, let's go. We have to warn everyone." Sango and Miroku stood still staring at everyone. They had never seen anyone able to stop them like that.   
"She really is like another Kagome." Miroku said as they gathered themselves and followed behind Katsu and Nori.  
"Katsu, who are these people?" She asked still confused although the one in red looked very familiar to her.  
"Well behind us are Sango the demon slayer, her demon cat Kirara, and Sango's husband Miroku. He used to be a monk but gave it up to marry her. In front of us are Shippo and his mate Mizuki. Shippo is a Fox demon." Before he could continue Nori cut him off.  
"But he said his dad was fighting me and his mom saved me but I don't see any other demons, just a half demon that looks very familiar."  
"Well when we get back and Kagome is feeling better you can ask for the story. I hear she tells really great stories. But basically he joined up with Kagome as they searched for the jewel shards. And the half demon should look familiar, remember all those years ago when we were kids?" She nodded as she searched her memory for a familiar person. "Well that is the hanyou that everyone wanted us to stay away from." Her eyes went wide and she looked at the back of Inuyasha as he walked still carrying Kagome. "He's carrying Kagome, his mate. She's the one that saved you."  
"Mate? Our friend the half demon, has a mate?" She was surprised.  
"Why do you seem so surprised, Nori?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as Shippo turned around with a smile.  
"And as for why I call them my parents…. They took me in all those years ago and they raised me. Over the years he became my old man and when she came back she became my mother." He glanced forward and saw Inuyasha glaring at him.  
"If they start calling me that I'm comin after ya." He warned.  
"Like Sesshomaru comes after ya for tachin Izzy about fluffy?" Shippo began to laugh as Inuyasha smirked.  
"Oye, I didn't teach her that, she got that name on her own."  
"But you did teach her the nick names for Koga." Sango smiled. Inuyasha smirked and glanced at the sleeping Kagome.  
"Yeah, well not internally. I would be dead if Kagome found out about some of the things she just bout called the little wolf." He looked back at Nori who still seemed confused. "Kirara, can you carry all of them?" He asked the fire cat who turned into her large form. Inuyasha smirked. "Alright let's go." He said and Sango and Miroku jumped on with Katsu and Nori behind them and Kirara took to the sky. Mizuki jumped onto Shippo's back and everyone took off.  
"You'll meet everyone in a few hours, they are so funny." Katsu said as everyone went as fast as they could to the castle.


	47. Good News Always Comes With The Bad News

Chapter 47

After several hours of traveling, the group landed in front of the castle. The gates immediately opened and they went in to find the children running at them. Izayoi, Toshiro and Taji stopped in front of their father looking up at him holding Kagome.  
"Is mama okay?" Toshiro asked. Inuyasha nodded at his son.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine Shiro." Inuyasha smirked when he saw a smile come across Toshiro's face.   
"Daddy, what happened?" Izayoi asked as she looked up at her mother.  
"She's really tired. I'm gonna put her to bed then I'll be right back, okay?" He told his daughter. She nodded with a smile. "Why don't you go play with the others?" They looked over at Sango and Miroku's children and smiled right before they all ran off. Inuyasha smirked as he went into the castle to find the room he and Kagome used when there and he laid her on the bed. She stirred as he laid her down but settled when he kissed her for head before leaving to go back to the others outside with the children. As he stepped outside he heard a call just a second before he was plowed over with children landing with an "Ooff."   
"Daddy you gonna come play now?" Toshiro asked with a bright smile. He sat down on top of Inuyasha's chest and looked down at his father.   
"Yeah, papa. You said you play wit us when you get home." Taji said looking down into his father's golden eyes with his own, silently pleading. Inuyasha sat up making Toshiro fall backwards into his lap.   
"I gotta talk to your uncle first, and then I'll play. Okay squirt?" Inuyasha compromised as he shuffled his youngest son's hair.  
"But daddy, you said you would play when you got home." Toshiro whined. "Besides. Uncle fluffy is wit aunt Rin."   
"Where are they? It's really important I talk to him then we can play all you want." He tried to appeal to them.   
"In their room. Aunt Rin isn't feeling very good." Izayoi answered. Inuyasha looked at his daughter and stood up.  
"Alright I'll be back in minute. You three be good." He walked over to his friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Mizuki had small smiles on their faces. Katsu smiled brightly as he came over to them, he had never seen his old friend so happy. He remembered when they were children and how unhappy he was, Katsu was glad that Inuyasha was finally happy. Nori was confused, she had heard the two children call him their father and they all had his traits, but she was still very confused.   
"Kagome asleep?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't think it will take her long to wake up." He smirked.  
"She looked exhausted though." Nori said making Inuyasha look at her with a smirk.  
"Yeah, well she doesn't sleep very long if I'm not there. I give it bout two minutes before she gets up."  
"You going to talk to Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked receiving a nod from Inuyasha.   
"Uncy Inu!" Came a screech from behind the group. Everyone turned to see ten children running at them, lead by Hatsu. She giggled as she attached herself to his leg. He bent down and picked her up thankful that the dragon hanyou's didn't latch on. "Your back!"  
"Yeah, have you been good?" He asked his niece. She nodded with a bright smile.   
"Did you and aunty bring me anything?" She asked hopeful.  
"Nope. Not this time kid-o." He smirked as she pouted. "Where's your papa?"  
"Ummm. Papa is wit mama. She not feelin good. Papa said she gots a cold."   
"Oh, yeah? Well I'm gonna go talk to him. Why don't you go make sure the others are bein good?" He said and put her down. She ran off laughing as she joined in the game of tag.  
"Who was that?" Nori asked confused.  
"That is my niece. You remember when we were at the village, there was a dog demon that would come and check in on us and scare the other villagers shitless, and well that's his daughter." Inuyasha chuckled.   
"What about the others? Are they his too?" She asked Inuyasha about his three children and he started to laugh slightly, only to stop when a cold voice was heard.  
"I would not take responsibilities for such creatures. They take too much after their father." They turned to see Sesshomaru walking up to them.   
"Oh come on they're not that bad. Beside you can't resist Izzy's face." Inuyasha teased.  
"Your children took Tensega and tried to fight." He said making Inuyasha's eyes open slightly as he glanced at his children.   
"Let me guess. Izayoi and Taji." Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru gave a nod. "Do they never listen?" He huffed.   
"Well they do take after you." Sesshomaru taunted. Inuyasha was about to say something when Miroku interrupted.  
"Alright you two, we all know how this will end. There is a reason we came back early." The ex- monk said looking between the brothers.  
"Oh?" Sesshomaru looked back at his brother.  
"We ran into the main group. They attacked Shippo, me and the other three went after Sango, Miroku and Katsu, but Kagome screwed their day up. She pulled their attention and fought one." He said.  
"Dad, killed him." Shippo said nonchalantly.   
"What do you expect he tried to hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said to his son then looked back at his brother. "So one's dead and we managed to get another one that's on our side away from them. They left but they stopped and told me that they knew bout the kids. He knows where they are and said he would be comin." Sesshomaru nodded and glanced at the children running around.  
"I don't think that would be a smart course for them to take, but be it as it may. They will not get near here alive." The dog demon threatened.   
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she walked up to them, still looking tired. Inuyasha turned and smirked as she stopped in front of him.   
"Can't sleep anymore?" He asked knowing the answer. She shook her head and glanced at the children who still hadn't noticed her yet. Inuyasha took a deep breath of her scent and his eyes shot open wide. "Shit!" He mumbled. Kagome looked at him confused. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the children came over and hugged their mother.   
"What is the matter little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at him, either he hadn't smelled Kagome's scent or he was losing his nose.   
"Nothing." He said quietly.   
"Are you hungry, Nori?" Sango asked.  
"Oh, yes. I'm starved." She smiled.  
"Come on I'll take you to the kitchen." Mizuki said as she and Sango lead the way. The children ran from their mother and joined with the others as they ran over to Katsu and Shippo to make them play, forgetting about their father for a while. The two men gave in and went to play with the kids.   
"My lord." A soft voice said behind Sesshomaru. He looked at the female coyote demon as she bowed and stood back up. "She is awake." Sesshomaru nodded as the servant left.  
"I will be in my room. Rin has Gotten sick, and is bed ridden for now." He told his brother and sister in law. Once out of sight Inuyasha turned to her and took another sniff of her scent. He could smell it. He knew what that scent was.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking up at him. He looked at her for a few minutes before speaking.  
"I can smell it on you. Your scent…. It changed again." He rambled.  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.  
"I remember the smell of your scent; it changed when you were pregnant with the pups…. I can smell it again." He said causing her eyes to widen.  
"But… but we can't not now." She said softly. "Not with those guys out there already trying to kill everyone." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know we can't right now. But I promise I won't let them near you or any of our pups." He said as he looked into her chocolate eyes.   
"I know you will." She smiled and he bent his head down to kiss her. "And I am not staying here while you and the others go off fighting. I'll travel with you until I can't keep up anymore, then I'll stay behind." She smiled as he smirked. "Deal?" She asked. He gave a half smile and a slight nod before he bent and kissed her again this time lifting her up and twirling them around before setting her down again.  
"I'm gonna be a dad again." He smiled.  
"Yeah, you are." She smiled then a thought dawned on her. "Inuyasha, when do you want to tell the kids and everyone?" She asked making him think.   
"We should tell the devils first. Then we can just let them figure it out." He said referring to his friends. She smiled up at him and glared at him playfully. "Alright, we'll do the same thing we did the last two times." She smiled up at him and they kissed once more, before looking out and watching Shippo and Katsu be tackled to the ground by the mob of children.  
"Oh, dear. Are they alright?" Asked the dragon demon as she walked up to them.   
"Yeah they'll be fine. The kit and the ass need some roughing up." Inuyasha laughed. Otohime looked at him then back at the children bouncing on the two men.   
"They'll be fine. The whole group is ruff with each other. Believe me, they are used to this." Kagome smiled at the dragon demon who nodded.  
___________________________________________  
"So Nori. You know Inuyasha?" Asked Mizuki. The woman looked at her stunned for a moment, all instincts coming back telling her to deny everything. She swallowed hard and fought back the erg to lie.  
"Y-yes." She stuttered. "We grew up together." Sango and Mizuki smiled.  
"You don't have to worry about anything happening. That was in the past. Besides Inuyasha is one of my best friends. My kids call him uncle Inu." Sango giggled at how Inuyasha had taken to the name at first.  
"And he is the father of my mate." Mizuki said causing the woman's eyes to widen.  
"Father?" She was stunned and still confused by what she saw earlier. That bump on the head had really messed with her brain. She needed rest but wanted to find out everything before she let herself have that luxury.  
"Yes, when Inuyasha and Kagome started out on the quest for jewel shards they found him. He was very young and orphaned. Well they took him along with them and the rest of us joined with them soon after. He thought of Kagome as his mother, and when she left for the three years to go back to her era, he started to cling to Inuyasha more and more and well it just kind of happened." Sango smiled.   
"After I came back Inuyasha and I became mates." Kagome said from the doorway with a smile.  
"How long were you there?" Sango asked surprised.  
"Not long. Inuyasha's out with the kids, I figured I would come see what there was to eat." Kagome walked over to the other woman and looked at what was in front of them. "This looks so good." She smiled and took a bite of a sandwich. "You gonna finish the story or do you want me to?" She asked Sango.  
"Oh, right. Well not long after he started to call them his mother and father and it just stuck. So that's how Shippo is Inuyasha's son." Sango smiled.  
"What about all those kids out there?" Nori asked curious.  
"Well the four humans are Sango and Miroku's. The one little girl with silver hair and brown eyes is Rin and Sesshomaru's little girl. The three other kids with the dog ears are mine and Inuyasha's and the others are Otohime's half dragon demons." Kagome explained going down the list. Nori sat listening and was stunned to find out that the hanyou that everyone stayed away from and somewhat feared had had a family. With a miko especially.  
"Inuyasha, had kids?" She asked softly, half to herself.  
"Yeah. The twins are the oldest. Toshiro and Izayoi then we had Taji about two and a half years later." Kagome smiled as she thought of her children and the new one that was to come. "And then there's the one that we had six years after Taji." Kagome said as if it were nothing. Sango and Mizuki stopped and thought for a moment.  
"Wait Kagome you only have three…." Mizuki started.  
"Unless…." Sango chimed in. "Kagome are you….?" She asked her sister. Kagome smiled brightly.  
"Yeah. Inuyasha just smelled it when I was out there with him." She said as her daughter in law and her sister's faces had bright smiles across them. Nori looked stunned.  
"So how long?" Mizuki asked.  
"Well it all depends. A normal hanyou is born after six months, but my pregnancies have had some… factors. The twins came early with some…. Unexpected problems. I had them at four months, and Taji took five months but I was dragged to the afterlife and we had to fight. I was hit several times. I'm surprised Taji lasted the full five months." She smiled.  
"So it could be four or five months." Kagome nodded.  
"Kagome does he know what it is yet?" Sango asked, but Kagome shook her head.  
"No not yet." Nori looked between the three women before opening her mouth.  
"What do you mean Inuyasha smelled it? He can tell what it will be? You and Inuyasha are going to have a baby?" She asked all at once. Kagome and the others smiled and as Kagome was about to speak they heard a rude voice from behind them.  
"Oye, you telling everyone already, wench?" The women turned to see Inuyasha walking in with a smirk.   
"Well I couldn't help it. It just kinda slipped out." She smiled as he stopped in front of her.   
"Then you can tell the others too." He said walking around her to get food. She looked to the door way to see Otohime, Miroku, Shippo, Katsu and all the children come into the kitchen. She sighed and looked around.  
"You're going to make me tell everyone? Why don't you tell the guys?" She asked causing him to chuckle and turn back to the food. She sighed again.  
"Tell the guys what?" Miroku asked walking to Sango's side.   
"That I'm… pregnant." She said with a smile. The other stood shocked, starring at her a second before smiling and offering their congratulations to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"How did you know?" Miroku asked. "Usually your sick and Kaede tells you." He thought out loud.  
"Her scent changed." Inuyasha said it nonchalantly as he kept eating.   
"You actually smelled it?" Otohime asked "Your nose must be better than they say." She laughed causing the others to laugh and giggle at her comment.  
"Daddy?" Izayoi asked tugging on his harkamas. He smiled and picked her up. "What are you talkin bout?" She asked confused. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome for some help. He wasn't the best one to explain things to her. Kagome saw him glance and decided to help out.  
"You're going to have a baby brother or sister." Kagome said.  
"But I got one." Izayoi asked furling her brow and tilting her head.  
"You're gonna have another." Inuyasha said and watched her smile and nod.  
"Okay. But no more baby brothers. I got enough brothers." She said and ran off to play with the others as the adults began to laugh.   
"I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha mumbled as he watched her run away.   
"At least you didn't get the where do babies come from question." Miroku chuckled. Kagome and the others looked at him before Sango spoke.  
"The twins wanted to know." The women smiled and the men hoped they would never be asked.   
"That was the worst conversation ever. My head still hurts." Miroku said glancing at Sango who glared at him.  
"Well if someone wasn't a pervert and go and tell our daughters where exactly babies come from." She said harshly.   
"Oh, Miroku. Don't tell me you did that." Kagome said with a smile as she shook her head.  
"Well Hanna asked, what am I supposed to tell her?" He asked defending himself. Inuyasha smirked as the other laughed at the ex monk's expense.   
"I can't believe you would tell your daughter that, ya hentai." Inuyasha said.   
"Well what are you supposed to tell them?" Katsu asked.  
"Tell them what Kagome told the runt." Inuyasha said causing Shippo to turn pink as everyone looked at him.  
"What did she tell you?" Katsu asked. Kagome smiled and took food off of Inuyasha.   
"Mom told me when I was real young that they came from a big bird that would carry them to the mom and dad." He smirked. "Learned that wasn't true when I watched for the bird and nothing came when the twins were born."   
"It worked and you never asked again." Kagome smiled.   
"Besides you figured it out on your own years later." Inuyasha mumbled making Shippo turn even redder.   
"Otohime?" Kagome asked. "Do you know if there was any word from Koga, Jinenji or Shiori?" She asked.  
"No I don't think so." She said with a smile just as the children ran through the room chasing Taji and Toshiro as he called out for his father.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" He stopped in front of him. "Daddy, Taji ate it again!" Inuyasha looked over at his youngest son to see him chewing. He sighed as he bent down and called him over.   
"Come here squirt." Taji smiled and ran over to his father. "Spit him out now." He said amused as Taji spit a familiar figured out into his hands and handed it to his father.  
"Here ya go papa." He smiled as Inuyasha smirked and took the flea.  
"Tis the fate of a flea." Myoga mumbled. "Master Inuyasha!" As it dawned on him that he was out of the young hanyou's mouth.  
"Myoga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked standing back up.   
"I have come to see if the news is true. Have you really encountered the main group and killed two?"  
"They just think Nori's dead. See." He said showing the woman sitting at the table, looking at him in shock. "As for the other one, I killed Hiroki for touchin my mate." He growled deep in his chest.  
"It is nice to see you once again Nori." Myoga said. She smiled and nodded to him.  
"So is that all you came for?" Inuyasha asked holding the flea up.  
"I have also gathered news of a band of humans attacking Shiori and her village and another band attacked Jinenji and his village." Kagome gasped and moved closer.  
"Are they alright?" She asked concerned for their friends that they had made during their shard collecting.  
"Yes, small injuries but Shiori and he mother and Jinenji and his mother got a way, lady Kagome." Myoga said looking at her.  
"What about their villages?" Sango asked.  
"Many did run and find shelter but sadly there were several casualties." He said sadly.  
"Oh no. Where are Shiori and Jinenji heading?" Kagome asked.  
"They are headed to the west, finding what shelter they can." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who knew what he needed to do. He looked at the flea.  
"Where were they the last time you saw them?" Myoga stopped to think for a moment before answering.   
"Jinenji is in a cave about four hours east from here and Shiori is in another cave about an hour north from Jinenji." Before he knew what was happening Inuyasha looked at Kagome and the others and spoke.  
"I'm gonna get em. Before Dai and the others get em. Shiori can't fight them and Jinenji won't. They're not safe." Kagome was about to speak when he cut her off. "You stay here wench. It is faster if I just go." Kagome looked about to argue but never did. "Myoga."   
"Yes?" The flea asked enthusiastic.  
"Keep the pups out of everyone's way." Inuyasha said before throwing him to Taji, giving him a knowing look. "I'll be back soon." He said as he walked up to the other adults.  
"Inuyasha, you be careful. They're after you too remember." Kagome said as he came close to them. He 'feh'ed in response.   
"I'm commin too, dad." Shippo said coming beside Inuyasha. "They're after you and they're not gonna stop till your dead. They will send armies after you, so at least it won't be just you against an army." Shippo smiled as Inuyasha smirked and gave a nod.   
"Right, let's go." He said as they went outside and took off.


	48. On The Eve

Chapter 48

Kagome met Inuyasha in the court yard watching the children run around.   
"Hey." She said as she walked to his side. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree in the court yard and he looked over to see his four month pregnant mate. He smiled at her as she came to his side. She looked beautiful in her red kimono that she had gotten from Rin as a congratulations gift.   
"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her.   
"You know I can't sleep." She smiled. "Besides I don't think she likes stayin still too long." She said rubbing her belly. Inuyasha smiled and placed his hand on her belly and felt a kick. He smiled and looked up at Kagome's face.   
"We're gonna head out today, see if we can find any information. Katsu and Nori are gonna stay with you, Rin and the kids and the others. Sesshomaru is gonna join us this time." Inuyasha said.  
"I wish I could go with you." She said as she looked down at her bulging belly. "But I made a deal." She smiled at her mate. "I'll stay and wait for you."   
"Hanna, over here." Called Izayoi. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Hanna, Haruko, Kanno and Akemi ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome's three children. Following them were Sango and Miroku who walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome with smiles.  
"Still waiting on the others?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Waiting for who?" Shippo asked walking up to his parents with Mizuki at his side and the others following close behind.  
"Is everyone here?" Sango asked looking around at everyone. Inuyasha still had his arm around Kagome; Shippo did the same with Mizuki. Miroku stood next to her looking at the children. Katsu stopped with Nori beside him, while Sesshomaru stood next to Rin and Otohime. Her children ran over to the others as soon as they came outside.   
"Yeah, looks like you guys are ready." Katsu said. Shippo gave Mizuki a kiss on the cheek.  
"You better come back to me." Mizuki told Shippo.  
"We won't be long." He smirked as she smiled.  
"Rin, stay here and don't give anyone permission to open the gates for anyone." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.  
"I will. Just like old times." She smiled and glanced at Hatsu running with the other children.  
"Stay safe." Inuyasha said to Kagome. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"I will, you take care of yourself. Don't come back to me all torn up. And try not to let Shippo come back like that either." He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. After all the years being with Kagome, he had learned to not care that people saw him show emotion. He knew Nori was staring because she still wasn't used to it, but the others paid no attention.   
"You know I will." He said then looked at the others around him as they finished saying goodbye to their mates. "Katsu, make sure she doesn't over do it. She's got a habit of doin what she wants." He said smirking at his mate who smiled and went to Shippo and gave him a hug.  
"Will do. She ain't gonna do anything she shouldn't." He smiled at his old friend.   
"Is everyone ready?" Miroku asked the group. The ones that were to leave stepped up to join with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.   
"Oye, wench. Leave the runt alone, it's time to go." Inuyasha said to his mate who smiled and said goodbye and hugged Shippo once more before he hugged and kissed Mizuki on the cheek and went to the others. The children ran over and looked up at their parents.  
"Daddy, where you goin?" Hatsu asked Sesshomaru.  
"I am going with the others to help; you stay here and listen to your mother." He told her. She smiled up at him showing her tiny fangs, looking between her uncle and her father with her brown eyes.  
"Okay." She giggled and ran off to find the dragon half demons.   
"Why do you gota go daddy?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha. He knelt down in front of his eight year old daughter, figuring it would be easier to explain than to just tell her to stay put.   
"I gota go because I have to make sure some people never gets near your mother or you and your brothers. I won't be long. You listen to your mother and Katsu, alright?" He said with a smirk, knowing that when he got back he would have some talking to do.   
"But why can't uncle fluffy go and do it?" Toshiro asked.  
"Because we are all goin to do it. Its more than one guy. All three of you be good." He said as he stood and turned about to take off when he remembered to say something. He turned back to see his children looking up at him sadly. "And Taji… No more eating Myoga… you either Senshi." She pouted and he turned back and they headed off glancing one more time back at their mates and kids.   
Kagome looked at her kids as their ears dropped and they stood there looking at where Inuyasha had just been. She knew they already missed their father's presence.   
"Why don't you three go continue your game with the others?" Rin asked her niece and nephews.   
"Okay." The boys said softly but Izayoi wouldn't move. Kagome sighed as she moved to knelt at her daughter's side and talk to her.  
"Izzy, what's the matter? You know he'll be back in no time." Kagome said. The girl looked at her mother.  
"I know. But I don't like when he leaves, mama." Kagome smiled at her daughter.  
"I know, neither do I, but we have to take care of everyone for him while he's away, okay?" She smiled as her daughter as her ears went up and she looked over at the other kids with her bright gold eyes.   
"Okay, I can do that." She said with a smirk on her lips and she went and to continue playing with the other only looking back to where her father was once.   
"She still can't stand to be separated from Inuyasha, can she?" Mizuki asked. Kagome shook her head.  
"At least she didn't argue that time." Rin smiled. Nori looked at those around her. She didn't understand what they were talking about.   
"So she's always like that?" She asked. In the four months she had been with them they had had no rumors or information that made Inuyasha leave. She had watched Shippo and Inuyasha play with the children but she had never seen his children this sad.  
"Yeah. Although she has matured a lot since we all first started this." Kagome laughed "When we left to find the dragon demons we left all the kids at the village. Well after a few days Inuyasha and Shippo started to pick up on the scents of Izzy, Shiro and Hanna. We showed up just in time to save them from being killed by a huge snake demon. She had come to find Inuyasha. She woke up Shiro and Hanna and they went on their own." She frowned at the memory of trying to explain to her twins why Inuyasha was upset.   
"Then there was when you guys left them here." Rin laughed, making everyone look at her. "Well the first time we had the wolf demon, Ayame and her pups with us and we were coming here while Koga and the others went to check on the village. She fights with the oldest wolf pup, Taro, all the time." Mizuki, Kagome and Rin giggled.  
"Inuyasha and Koga are always pulling them apart." Mizuki laughed.   
"Then right before we met with you, Katsu, Inuyasha and her got into an argument because we told her to stay here. When we left she came running after us saying sorry to Inuyasha for what she said." Mizuki said.  
"She is definitely a daddy's girl." Kagome smiled.  
"That would make sense, she is just like him." Rin smiled. The group of adults looked at the children running around and noticed Izayoi found her spot in her tree, and Taji was leaning over, looking in a bush.   
"Taji." Kagome called to her youngest son, who turned around quickly and smiled at his mother. Kagome sighed and called him over to them. "Spit it out." She said and put her hand out. He smirked like Inuyasha and spit out what he had in his mouth.  
"Tis the fate of a flea." Myoga sighed in relief. He looked to see Kagome holding him and Taji still smirking at him. He jumped and ran up Kagome's arm to her shoulder. "Please Lady Kagome, save me!" He cried. Everyone laughed as the flea hide on Kagome's shoulder.  
"Myoga, what's the matter? You're not afraid of children, are ya?" Katsu asked the flea.  
"They are not normal children. They are master Inuyasha's" Cried the flea causing several adults to laugh.   
"You need to find us not one of the children. They do take after Inuyasha." Rin said.  
"What's the matter, Myoga?" Kagome asked.   
"I have come to see how everyone was doing. I see there will be another pup to run from, soon." Kagome smiled and placed a hand on her swollen stomach.   
"Yeah, four months right now. Everyone is doing well, but you just missed Inuyasha and the others."   
"Have you had any news from anyone?" Katsu asked. Myoga sighed and shook his head.  
"No, many of the demons and hanyou are in hiding; they are extremely hard to find. Where have master Inuyasha and the others gone?" Myoga asked. Kagome looked down at her youngest son still standing there staring at the flea.  
"Taji go play. Remember what papa said." Kagome reminded him. He smirked and ran off to the other children. Kagome turned to look at the flea. "He went with Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku and Sango to see if they could find where the main group had hid and they want to see if they can find anything on the dragons." Kagome explained. "They shouldn't be long but if they find the main group they are going to attack." She said softly.  
"Ah, so master Inuyasha has taken on dangerous task, even with Sesshomaru and the others. To seek out and attack the main group is not a very good idea." Myoga said. Kagome glanced at the children.  
"Yeah, I know. These aren't normal humans. The one was fighting almost equal to Shippo, which means the others are just as good if not better." She said quietly.   
"Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to him." Rin said knowing full well that Sesshomaru could be in the same position. No one knew who was in charge of everyone, they knew it was someone powerful but the question was, how powerful? They could never see their mates again, the children may never see their parents again, but it was important not to think of it.  
"I know, it's just…. He can be so stupid sometimes. He acts before he thinks." Kagome said with a slight smile.  
"I don't think he's that stupid to charge in if they are outnumbered and out powered…" Nori said then looked around at all the people. "Would he?" She asked suddenly unsure.  
"Inuyasha isn't one to think if he is out numbered or out powered. He will charge in and fight till the end." Rin said. "He used to fight with Sesshomaru and the wolf Koga all the time. He would draw his sword and basically charge in and fight."  
"He would do that in any battle if we weren't there." Kagome smiled.  
"Master Inuyasha will not be that rash, lady. I believe Lord Sesshomaru and the others will be able to control him." Myoga added. "Now I must be off to see what other news I can find for you and master Inuyasha." the flea said before jumping off avoiding the area the children were.   
"My Lady!" Called a voice, causing Rin, Kagome and Otohime to turn as if answering. A guard ran up and stopped in front of Rin. "My lady. I have a message for you. Lord Sesshomaru told us that we were not to open the gates for anyone but I have a message from someone at the gate." He said fast handing Rin the paper. Kagome, Katsu, Nori and Otohime went to her sides and read over her shoulder.  
"Oh, my. What will you do?" Otohime said from behind Rin's Shoulder.  
"Sesshomaru told me not to open the gates for anyone." Rin said thinking. "But these men and demons need help."   
"I think we should tell them we are not opening the gates for now." Mizuki said looking at Rin then at Kagome who looked at the ground deep in thought. Katsu nodded in agreement. She knew Sesshomaru said not to allow anyone in but they had a miko, two humans that could kill anyone in an instant, a castle filled with demons and men, six humans and a handful of half demons that are very protective of their family. They would be able to stop any thing that happens. Kagome looked around.   
"They could need medical help. We can't just tell them to come back in a few day, maybe weeks or months and we'll help then." She said, and then turned to Rin. "Let them in. We have a castle filled with demons and men to fight and save us; we have me a miko, two humans that don't die and can kill everything they need to in a moment, a few humans who can fight and a handful of hanyou who are very protective of their family. They don't have a chance if they plan to attack." Kagome explained. Rin nodded and they looked at Katsu and Nori who both shrugged.   
"Alright, Hajime. Let them in and lead them to the old barracks and settle them there, we will arrive shortly to help heal those who need it." Rin told the guard and he bowed before taking off back to the gates. "I hope Sesshomaru won't kill me for this." She said quietly to Kagome.  
"Hey you got the easy one, I have to deal with Inuyasha remember." Kagome laughed.  
"Katsu? You guys mind watching the kids for a while?" She asked Katsu and Nori who were looking at the children run around the tree Izayoi was in.   
"No problem. I grew up with Inuyasha. I think I can handle the kids." Katsu smiled.   
"Be careful, sometimes they can be worse than Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she, Rin and Mizuki walked off to the old barracks to see what they could do for the demons and men who were coming in.   
"Have you dealt with these children before?" Nori asked.  
"Nope, but I've seen Inuyasha and Kagome take care of em….. How hard could it be?" Katsu smiled as he led her to the tree Inuyasha had been leaning against and sat at its base.  
______________________________________________________  
Kagome, Rin and Mizuki walked into the large building to see the men and demons sitting around the room. Some hurt while most had been only seeking shelter. They set to their work and went to separate ways to work their way back together at the door.   
"Hello, my name is Kagome. What happened?" Kagome asked with a slight smile.   
"We were trying to find shelter. We had been in a village together and the hanyou hunters came in and tried to kill everyone. We fought back and got away, but not without most of us dead or wounded." the man said as Kagome looked him over and started to clean his wound in his gut. Mean while Rin was working on a man with a gash in his head.  
"Hello, I am Rin. I am the Lady of this castle. Just relax. Me and my friends will take care of you and your men." Rin told the man who turned out to be the leader of the group.   
"Hello, could you tell me where you have sustained injuries?" Mizuki said looking over another man. He pointed to his shoulder and pulled away his armor to revile a gaping wound. "I better get to work then. Just relax, I'm Mizuki, I'll fix you up in no time." She smiled and went to work. After several hours of healing the men and demons a like the three women wound up together in the center of the room.   
"Alright I think we did well." Rin smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm really tired now." Kagome said with a small smile.  
"Let's get you back to bed, before Inuyasha comes back and starts freaking out. " Mizuki laughed as she and Rin lead the exhausted Kagome out of the old building and back to the court yard where they could get into the castle and get her to bed. They found Katsu and Nori sitting under the tree watching the children who were still running around. Katsu saw the women walking back into the courtyard and he jumped up and went to them seeing the two lead Kagome.  
"What happened?" He asked coming to them.   
"We had a lot of things to do. She's really tired. You want to take them to her room so she can rest?" Mizuki asked. Katsu nodded and Picked Kagome up bridal style and she laid her head against his chest. He wasn't her Inuyasha but after all the work she did, she was glad that her mate's best friend was there for her.   
He took her up to the room she shared with Inuyasha and laid her in the bed before covering her up.  
"Thank you… Katsu." She whispered before falling asleep from exhaustion. He smiled and tucked her in before speaking and leaving the room to let her sleep.  
"You're welcome, Kagome." He said and left.  
_____________________________________________  
Inuyasha and the others went as fast as they could to reach their destination and get back to their mates and children.   
"How has Kagome been recently?" Sango asked Inuyasha as they ran.  
"Not bad. She seems better that the last two times. No sickness or any problems." He said telling his sister like figure about his mate.  
"Still no sigh of her going into labor anytime soon?"   
"No. She still seems like she's doing well. Two more months will make it the full time." he said. "Taji was a month early and the twins were Two months early, so I'm hoping it will wait for the six month mark." He said. Sango nodded.   
"Well if she does go early she's in good hands anyway. She's got Rin, Mizuki, Otohime, Nori and half the castle to help her." Shippo said running up to his father's side.  
"I do not believe she will, but you are right I do believe she is in good hands." Sesshomaru said coming to the other side of Shippo. "We are almost to a group of men." He said and they all nodded and looked ahead stopping at the edge of a clearing.


	49. And It Begins

Chapter 49

Kagome's eyes fluttered open when she was tapped on the shoulder.  
"Mama?" Came a tiny whisper. She looked in the darkness if the room to see Taji looking at her frightened.   
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked sitting up onto her elbow. Taji looked at her, not wanting to move of speak.  
"Mama. I scared." He said simply before he latched on to her.  
"Taji, why are you scared?" Kagome asked, not knowing why all of a sudden Taji would be scared of anything. She would expect this from Toshiro and Izayoi when she had her powers but not from her youngest that was always fearless.   
"Mama, I heard yellin and screamin and fightin…." He trailed off as she shushed him.  
"It's alright. Where did you hear this?" She asked thinking he only had a bad dream and she would humor him.   
"Outside." He whispered. She let go of him and went to her balcony and hurried out on to it before gasping and widening her eyes. What she saw before her frightened her. Smoke rose from part of the palace as fires raged in parts of the small village. Screams from men in battle and women and Children as they were killed came to her ears. She turned and saw Taji standing at the door not able to see what was going on.  
"Taji, go get your brother and sister and tell them I want them in here now." She told him before going back into her room. She threw her robe on as her twins walked into the room. "I want you three to stay in here and don't open this door or make a noise. Understand?" She said sternly to them. Confused they each nodded. "I will be back, hide and don't come out till I say." Kagome watched them hide then she went out into the hall looking around. The men must not have made it to their hallway yet. She took a few steps before hearing the yells. She turned around and saw the men running to her and her room where her young children hid. Kagome's eyes went wide as several men lined up to take her and several went to her room. She narrowed her eyes and used her power to knock the men away as she ran into her room to see the men with her children in their hands; she again used her powers to separate the men and the kids. As they were freed the kids ran to their mother and hid behind her.  
"Mama, what's going on?" Asked Toshiro. Kagome looked at all of the men…. They were the men that she, Rin and Mizuki had healed.   
"Mama? Oh, so you are the mother of these abominations!? Well we were going to let you live considering you healed us but, you are the mother of half breeds and that can't go unpunished." The leader said as he inched towards her and their three children behind her.   
"I want you three to stay together and don't let anything happen to each other. Find a place to hide until your father gets back. Okay?" She asked quietly. The three children nodded and turned to run when there were suddenly men blocking their escape. Kagome didn't have enough miko power to stop the men. Being pregnant not only tired her out very easily but it blocked most of her miko powers so that she would not hurt the unborn half demon child. It was a failsafe that she could never figure out how it turned on.   
"Get away from my pups!" she half growled at the men as they went to grab Taji. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a wooden sword that Inuyasha had been using to teach his kids. Kagome moved faster than the men could believe a pregnant woman could, and seriously hurt four men and killed one. They started to take her seriously and two charged her. She moved her weapon in the air and came down striking the first in the head sending him falling backwards, then without slowing down she finished coming across blocking a sword and she pulled back hitting the second man in the face with the flat of her sword. He fell back with a bloody nose.  
'Inuyasha, please come home soon!' She screamed in her mind as another man tried his luck at taking one of her children only to wind up with a badly broken arm. As she struck him another came from the side and she couldn't react fast enough and was hit hard in the stomach with a sword. Kagome's mind blanked as she spit up blood and stopped for a moment before pulling the sword and attacking the men. It took ten men to punch and kick her for her to fall. Loosing blood fast, there was not much time left. Taji and Toshiro had tears in their eyes as they saw their mother beaten. Izayoi's eyes flashed between red and gold dangerously as she growled. When the men let up reviling their almost dead mother Toshiro and Taji began to growl and Izayoi lost all control on her demon half and attacked. Before the men knew what happened she had killed three and her brothers had started to kill the men they surprised.   
________________________________________  
"Mama" A little girl whispered in the dark. "Is Daddy goin to come save us?" Her mother looked at her and smiled although the fear still came off her in waves as she heard men scream as they were cut down.   
"Yes, darling. He will come." She looked back to the door from their hiding place. "He always comes when we need him." Rin said knowing there was almost no chance of him getting to them on time. 'Sesshomaru, please come home. We need you." She whispered sadly in her mind wishing her mate could hear her. She sat holding her daughter waiting for the moment that the men found them and killed them. The sound of men running and yelling came closer and closer and closer yet. Until….. The noise stopped with only faint cries and yells as metal met metal. Slowly the door opened and a figure walked in. Hatsu looked at her mother how pulled her closer reminding her to stay quiet.  
"Rin?" Came a harsh whisper. Rin sat still for a few moments. "Rin are you in here?" The voice said again. She recognized the voice and knew it was safe.  
"Yes." She almost whispered. The figure came closer to Rin and Hatsu, Rin's guess had been right it was Nori that had come for them,   
"Are you two alright?" She asked. Rin nodded slightly as the woman looked her and the girl over quickly. "Come on. We're getting out of here. Katsu has Sango's kids and Mizuki and is finding a safe spot so we can leave. Those twins are very well trained. Shiori, Jinenji and their mothers are fighting off some men that try to follow Katsu, as they follow." Nori said.   
"What about Kagome and her kids?" Rin asked. Her stomach sunk as Nori looked at her sadly.  
"We can't get to her room. There are too many men. Although we heard a lot of fighting coming from inside a few minutes ago." Nori reassured the young woman.   
"I wish Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were here." She said softly.   
"I think we all do." Nori almost whispered as they ran out of the castle and met Katsu and the others by the wall just outside.  
"Can't get very far with these guys." Katsu said as he saw his companion come to his side. "Where's Kagome and the kids?" He asked noticing they were missing people.  
"The hall by her door was over flowing with men. I figured I could get Rin and Hatsu out first. It sounded like Kagome was doing well enough." Nori said. Katsu thought for a moment. He knew the young miko could hold her own for a while and even longer if her children were in danger, but he had told his friend that he would take care of her and he needed to get to her and the children before anything happened to them.  
"Stay with them and don't let anyone near. I'm going to get them." He told Nori just before he ran back into the castle and up to Kagome's room to see the hallway virtually empty. He killed the few men that were still wandering around and open the door to be stunned at what he saw.  
______________________________________________  
"Okay, so you two go east, you take the west, you take the north side and I'll take over the south side." Shippo said. Everyone nodded and was about to take off when Inuyasha began to growl. Shippo and the others looked at him then gasped when they saw his eyes turn red  
'Inuyasha please come home soon!' Kagome's voice screamed into his head franticly and suddenly he was looking at his friends and family's stunned faces.   
"What?" He asked. As he placed a clawed hand on his head.   
"Inuyasha, you just turned full demon for no reason." Miroku said.  
"I swear I just heard Kagome too." He said trying to think when he glanced at Sesshomaru whose brow ferruled. "What's the matter?" He asked his older brother.  
"It is nothing…." He trailed off thinking.  
"Did you hear anything?" Sango asked the dog Yurkai.   
"Yes. I did hear Rin." He said softly.  
"What did she say?" Miroku pushed  
"She was telling me to go home. She said they needed me." He said before everyone turned to Shippo who gasped. "What is the matter?"  
"I…I don't know. I just got this funny feeling. Like fear or something." He said. Inuyasha's eyes turned red again and he growled loudly, snarling as he looked around. Slowly his eyes flickered back to gold and he looked shocked. "What's the matter? Why do you keep turning demon?" Shippo asked.  
"Gotta go home." He said before rushing off into the darkness to get back to the castle leaving the others confused before they got on their way back to the castle.   
"Dad, what's going on?" Shippo asked coming beside Inuyasha.  
"Something happened to Kagome. I can feel it. I have to get to her." He growled before taking to the trees at a new speed that left even Sesshomaru behind.   
"Can you feel anything?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru.  
"No I cannot. I had only heard Rin and that was all." The demon lord said.   
"Your right, but I felt a strange feeling like fear, and then it's like something pulling me and pushing me this way. Telling me to go back." Shippo said as he ran along.  
"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked from the back of Kirara. "Have you ever heard of mates communicating to each other?" The demon lord thought for a moment before indicating he had not.   
"What are you thinking, Sango?" Miroku asked from behind her.  
"Well. When something happened to Kagome in the past Inuyasha would scenes it and go, but this is different, it was as if Kagome was actually reaching out to his soul. Could that be what all of you are feeling? Shippo, you said you feel like you're being pulled… what if Mizuki is subconsciously calling you to her? Sesshomaru you heard Rin, she is calling to you telling you she and your daughter need you." Sango explained.  
"And what of Inuyasha's reaction?" Miroku asked.  
"I think something is really wrong at home with Kagome. His Yurkai acted, instead of him sensing something wrong." She said.   
"Then we must hurry." Shippo said and placed all of his attention on running as fast as he could.   
__________________________________________  
Katsu looked around the room that was littered with dead and dying men. In the back corner his eyes fell upon something that frightened him. Three pairs of blood red eyes looked up at him. The little bodies shaking in fear, exhaustion and anticipation of another fight.   
"It's alright. It's me. I'm here to help." He said softly taking a step closer. Izayoi jumped in front of everyone growling fiercely. He stopped for a moment. He didn't know what to do. Then he remembered when he was a young boy and he was with Inuyasha. Something had attacked and he became protective of his mother. When the thing drew blood from Lady Izayoi his eyes turned red and he attacked not knowing who was around or what he was attacking. The only one he recognized was his mother.  
"Mine! Back down!" The girl growled. Katsu stood still casting his eyes down for a moment then back to look at the girl.  
"Izayoi, I know your mother's hurt. I have to see if I can take her somewhere to help her. If I don't she is going to die from her wounds." He pleaded.  
"My Mother. Stay back!" She snarled.  
"Izzy, I know you're scared, all three of you are but I'm here to help. Remember your father told me to help?" He tried another approach. 'Maybe I can use Inuyasha to get through to them.' he thought  
"Daddy?" She whispered and her eyes went gold then back to red and she began to growl again.  
"Yes, your father. What do you think he would do now? Help me out." He said. 'I guess using Inuyasha was the way to go with her.' He looked behind her and saw the two boys still snarling, standing over their mother protectively. 'The boys will be another matter.' Izayoi looked at him and slowly stopped growling. Katsu started to see her eyes flash then she did something that confused him.  
"NO! Daddy said NO!" She screamed and grabbed her head shaking back and forth. Suddenly she went to her knees and began to cry. "Daddy! Where are you?!" She screamed. Katsu slowly stepped forward and knelt in front of her keeping an eye on the boys whose eyes still had the blood red glow.  
"Izzy?" He said softly. She looked up at him with her golden eyes filled with tears then she jumped and buried her head in his chest. "It's alright. Come on. We gotta get your brothers back and then take your mother to get treated." He said pulling her away slightly. She glanced back and saw her brothers and nodded, drying her tears. She walked up to her brothers and spoke softly as she place her hands on her brothers.  
"Come on. Shiro, member what Daddy said we had to do." She said sternly to her twin, and then turned to her little brother. "Taji, come on. Katsu needs us to help him get mama better. Let's go." She said looking between her brothers as their eyes flickered back and forth for a few seconds before settling back to their normal colors. They both had tears in their eyes. Toshiro let a few fall before turning to Katsu, Taji began to cry silently looking at his brother and sister and Katsu.   
"Alright now let me get your mother." Katsu gave a small smile and gently rolled Kagome over to see the extent of her wounds. He almost cried out when he saw the blood coming from her stomach. He glanced at the three children and quickly picked Kagome up and stood.  
"Is mama gonna be okay?" Taji asked.  
"We tried to help." Toshiro said softly beside his brother.   
"You three did very good. Your father will be awfully proud of you." He said trying to avoid any talk about Kagome's health. "Now let's go. Stay close to me and don't stop no matter what." He said and they slowly made their way out of the castle to find Nori and the others sneaking out of the gates as the castle guards and men continued to fight. Katsu looked at the three children. "Alright, here's what I want you to do. Can you three run like your dad?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it was the first thing he taught us." Izayoi answered.  
"Good. You see the gates?" They all nodded. "I want you three to run as fast as you can and don't stop till your outside and find the others. Okay?" Again they nodded and lined up as Izayoi whispered to her brothers on each side of her.  
"Okay, let's show him what daddy taught us." She said.  
"I bet I'll beat ya." Toshiro said with a very Inuyasha like smirk on his face and in less than a second the three siblings were racing across the grounds to get out of the gates. Now all that was left to do was to get himself and Kagome out and get her help. Katsu moved and was about to make a run for it when there came a large crash from the gates. Pieces of diamonds went flying into all the enemy men that were guarding the front waiting for those left to make a run for it. When the dirt cleared, all the rest of the enemy was dead and Katsu could see three figures walking in looking around. At the front of them was Inuyasha. Katsu watched as his old friend looked around and slowly turned his gaze towards him. Katsu's breath caught when he saw the blood red eyes of his friend. Within seconds Inuyasha was in front of him with Sesshomaru one side and Shippo on the other, both looking mighty pissed. Inuyasha walked up to Katsu and growled with his sword crystallized and ready to swing. Shippo came to his side and looked down at the bloody Kagome, and then he glanced at his father.  
"Katsu…. Slowly hand her to dad." He said softly. Katsu nodded and maneuvered Kagome and started to hand her over. Inuyasha put his sword back in its scabbard and took her and knelt on the ground looking at her. "Katsu what happened?" Shippo asked low.  
"Rin and the others received a note from the gates. There were injured men that were seeking shelter and help after they were attack by the humans. Kagome, Rin and Mizuki went and helped with what they could. Kagome went to bed early and after everyone else was in bed for five hours, there were screams and loud noises. We got everyone we could as fast as we could, but when we went for Kagome and the kids their hall way was packed with men. There was no way we were going to get in there. Nori got Rin and Hatsu out and I went in to try to make it to Kagome. This time there was practically no one there. When I went into the room I saw Kagome on the ground, the room littered with dead or dying men and the three kids had red eyes…." He paused for a moment looking between Shippo and Sesshomaru. "I have only seen them once before today." He said glancing at Inuyasha who sat on the ground cradling his mate.  
"Do not worry. It was only their demon blood coming to the surface to help them survive and protect their mother." Sesshomaru said and looked at his brother. "He only does it to protect and survive. He recognizes certain people, but I suggest you don't do anything that could be considered threatening." Katsu nodded and watched Shippo kneel at his father's side and look at his mother.  
"Dad, let's get her to Miroku and the others. I'm sure they will be able to heal her." Shippo said locking his green eyes with the blood red ones of his father.  
"Mate…. Hurt….. Pup…. Dead…." He said slowly. Shippo and Sesshomaru had known also the moment they showed up that the child she carried was dead. Shippo looked at his mother then up at his father and nodded slowly. "But if we get her to the others we can save her." He said and watched Inuyasha nod slightly and stand. He looked around him then Sesshomaru and he took off out of the gates leaving Shippo and Katsu standing.  
"What did he mean?" Katsu asked Shippo who looked at his father's friend sadly.   
"Mom is hurt badly. The baby she was carrying died. Rin and Sango are going to have to get it out somehow, but its dead and if I didn't get dad to go, mom would have probably died." Shippo told him. Katsu looked at the young fox demon sadly, now understanding what his old friend had said.   
"What about Inuyasha….. What was that all about?" Katsu asked Shippo looked at him again.  
"When we were about to move in on the camp, Sesshomaru, me and dad felt something, then suddenly he transformed and took off. We followed him and figured out that it was our mates who had called to us. He was always like this, when ever mom is in danger. He transforms and he relies on his strength and instincts of his Yurkai. When he used to do it he would attack everyone but mom. After all the years his Yurkai has learned to recognize us. That's why he didn't attack anyone of us and was able to talk to me. Come on let's see how mom is and if we can do anything." Katsu nodded and the two began to walk to the gates to see what they could do to help.


	50. Sadness And Termoile

Chapter 50

"Look its Inuyasha." Sango said softly to Miroku as they knelt to look over the children.  
"Daddy?" Izayoi whispered. Sango looked at her, she knew they heard her talk to Miroku and knew the girl was going to take off. Miroku looked at Inuyasha then back at Sango and the kids.  
"Sango, I think you better go, I can take care of the kids for now. Sesshomaru, Shippo and Katsu can help too." He said softly and she turned to see Kagome limply laying in Inuyasha's arms covered in blood. She nodded slowly then went to Inuyasha slowly as possible so she wouldn't invoke his instincts.   
"Inuyasha?" She asked softly. He turned his blood red eyes to her.   
"Fix… mate." He growled out. Sango nodded and began to walk over to the side so that the kids couldn't see anything.   
"Lay her down….. I'll get her back to her old self." She gave a small smile and he laid Kagome down gently before walking off to the side. Shippo and Katsu walked over to the children. Izayoi, Taji and Toshiro collided with Shippo.  
"Where's daddy?" Izayoi asked looking up at him.  
"Katsu? Where's mama?" Toshiro asked.  
"What happened, brother?" Taji asked slightly confused. Shippo looked down at his little brother, wondering why the boy looked confused and asked what happened.  
"Taji don't you remember?" Shippo asked the young boy. Taji shook his head and Shippo looked at his other brother and his sister. "What about you two?"  
"I remember mama said to run and hide but the men were in the room to fast and they went to hurt us and mama fought back…." Izayoi smiled. "She said if it weren't for daddy she wouldn't have been able to fight."  
"Yeah, and mama beat those guys up." Toshiro giggled. "But then one of the men hit mama in the belly and she fought a little more then… then she fell and…" He trailed off.   
"Then what, Toshiro?" Katsu asked. The boy looked up and shrugged.  
"Then you were there and Izzy was talkin and you got mama and us out here." He said. Shippo glanced at Taji. The youngest was looking down and Shippo could smell the tears resting in his eyes waiting till they were let free.   
"Miroku, why don't you guys go and play for a little bit?" Shippo asked and glanced back at Taji. Miroku nodded and gathered the children together to go and play for a little while, as they left Shippo grabbed Taji from the back of the group. "Alright, what's wrong?" He asked the little boy.   
"I just…. Just…" He looked down sadly.  
"Taji, come on talk to me."   
"Did you ever turn you know, bad?" Shippo looked at the boy for a moment then figured out what he was talking about and nodded. "Did you do stuff that you couldn't stop from doin?" Shippo sighed and sat down completely and pulled Taji into his lap.  
"Taji, what you're talking about is a transformation. Hanyou's have a Human side, a hanyou side and a demon side. When somethin happens like your hurt really badly, you get really mad or you want to protect someone, your demon takes over. He will come out and fight with instincts instead of thinking and getting help. In time you'll learn to control it and push it back, but it will take time." Shippo looked down into golden eyes.  
"It will take much time. It seems that it is very difficult to control your demon, but I think you'll be able to do it. You're a smart boy." Katsu smiled at him.  
"They are correct. It is very difficult to control your demon. Your father still does not have control. It is a good thing you have taken after your mother rather than your father." Sesshomaru said from the side.  
"But papa is big and strong. He can do anything!" The young boy said excitedly causing Katsu to laugh and Shippo and Sesshomaru to smirk. "What's so funny? He is big and strong." Taji said becoming defensive.  
"Don't worry. Your dad is big and strong. A lot more than when he was your age. So when you get his age I'm sure you'll be just as big and strong." Katsu smiled.   
"Really?" Taji asked happily.  
"Yep."  
"Alright squirt. Go play with the others." Shippo said standing him up. The boy nodded and took off to play with the other kids.  
"He does remind me of Inuyasha when he was a child." Sesshomaru said watching the children run around. Katsu nodded and looked over at Inuyasha as he walked over to a tree and jumped into it.   
"I wonder how the women are doin." Shippo said with a sigh.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Katsu asked. He had only seen his friend upset once and that when his mother was made fun of and hurt.  
"I do not know. He only transformed when his life was in danger and he didn't have his sword." Sesshomaru said.  
"He did transform a few times to save mom, but he turned right back soon after. But I think that was because of mom. With her hurt and almost dead, he is probably close to death himself." Shippo said looking to where Inuyasha had jumped into the tree. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Shippo took one step then was stopped.  
"No, let me talk to him. He used to get upset when we were kids, and that is probably nothing to this. But let me talk to him for a while." Katsu said looking at the tree.  
"I do not think that is the best decision." Sesshomaru said. "He is very distressed, he is transformed and doesn't know exactly what to do with his mate close to death and their pup already in the afterlife."   
"I know, but after all he has done for me and I used to be able to get through to him when we were younger. I think I can now." Katsu said with a slight smirk.  
"I still don't think it is a good idea, but… it's your funeral. But beware, in his transformed state his temper is much worse and he doesn't really know who's who." Shippo said. "Just don't piss him off, I don't feel like having to wait for the girls to bring me back from death." He chuckled.   
"Will do." Katsu said and wandered off to the tree.  
"He is not very smart is he?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru who moved to his side and watched the man walked out the base of the tree and look up.   
"No I do not think he is. To face Inuyasha like that is insane." The Yurkai lord said. He knew how his brother was while in that state and he knew how he was when it came to Kagome and Inuyasha was in demon form.   
____________________________________________________  
"Oh. What happened to her?" Mizuki asked coming up to Rin and Sango over Kagome's bloody body.  
"All I know is she was caught in with the men and she took a beating." Sango said  
"How is Inuyasha?" Rin asked concerned. Mizuki looked at the worried faces of Sango and Rin.  
"Did something happen to him?" She asked. Sango looked at her for a moment before speaking.  
"He transformed and I think, as close as Kagome is to death…. I think Inuyasha may be closer. He isn't injured but when it comes to Kagome….. Let's just say he doesn't take her being injured well let alone almost dead."  
"Oh…. What about the baby?" Mizuki asked causing Sango and Rin to tense.  
"It didn't make it." Rin said causing tears to rise in Mizuki's eyes.  
"Don't cry. Inuyasha will smell the tears and think the worst….. That will be hell." Sango said. Mizuki nodded and moved closer asking if she could do anything to help.  
"Yeah, push here and we'll start cleaning and bandaging her wounds." Rin said. Mizuki placed her hands where Rin had hers and pressed down on the gushing wound. Rin and Sango went to work cleaning out and sewing up and patching up all of Kagome's wounds until they only had the one Mizuki had pressure on.   
"Okay, it's the last one." Sango said as Mizuki removed her hands and found the bleeding had slowed considerably and Rin cleaned it out and Sango sewed it and they both bandaged it.   
"All finished. Let's get Inuyasha and tell him that she'll be okay." Sango said.  
"What about the baby? Where is it?" Mizuki asked.  
"He knows about the baby…. In his demon form his senses are even more heightened. And as for where it is…… it's over there." she pointed to the side. Not far from them was a tiny form. It had brown hair and tiny brown triangles on the top of its head.  
"It was a girl." Rin said softly. Mizuki looked at them with tears threatening to gather and fall. She nodded and took a piece of cloth with her as she went over to the baby. She bent down and saw the baby girl had claws and two fangs stuck over the tiny bottom lip. Her face looked like Kagome but her demon features set her apart. Mizuki gently picked up the baby and wrapped it in the cloth and laid it over to the side.   
"Come on, let's get Inuyasha and let them be." Sango said as they went to find the others. They saw Shippo and Sesshomaru looking over at Katsu sitting under a tree and talking. The women walked up the two men.  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. He nodded his head indicating where Katsu was.  
"How's mom?" Shippo asked.  
"She's doing well. Her wounds are clean and bandaged." Sango told him and he nodded.  
"Did you know….?" Mizuki asked him. He looked down at her sadly and nodded.  
"Yeah, it was one of the first things we smelled for when we found Katsu and mom." He saw tears start to rise and wrapped an arm around her as she let her tears slip past her eyelids to fall on Shippo's shirt.   
_____________________________________________________  
"Oye." Katsu called up when he reached the tree. He heard rustling and tried to see into the branches. "You gonna hide up there the whole time?" He heard soft growling. "Okay, fine…. Stay up there." Katsu said and sat at the base of the tree, he sat quietly for a few minutes and started to talk again.  
"Ya know we were talkin to your kids. They thought it was awesome how Kagome fought. Your daughter said that Kagome said she wouldn't have been able to fight if it weren't for you. Shiro said that she was awesome, and beat the guys up. They told us what happened and were very proud of Kagome….. Shippo had the other children go play while he talked to Taji. He seemed really upset." Katsu said and looked over at the kids running around playing like nothing had just happened.  
"Why was he upset?" A voice half growled. Katsu smirked and looked up into the tree branches.   
"All three of them seem to take after you." He looked back at the kids. "They transformed, or that's what Shippo said anyway. The twins seemed unaffected by it, but Taji seemed really shaken. He said that he and his brother and sister killed almost all those men….. Inuyasha there were almost fifty men littering that floor, all torn apart. He thought he did something bad and was really worried." Katsu looked up still trying to find Inuyasha amongst the leaves and branches. "We talked to him. Shippo told him about his Yurkai and that he would learn to control it. Your brother told him that is really hard and that you can't even get it." Katsu laughed when he heard a soft growl. "Taji was surprised he said you were big and strong and could do anything." Suddenly he saw Inuyasha directly above him.  
"Are they alright?" His voice still sounding strained.  
"Yeah. A few scratches maybe but they are fine. What about you? Why don't you go talk to them?" He asked curious as to why his friend sounded strange and refused to look down or go talk to his children.  
"I'm….. I'll be fine. I'll talk to them later, I can't come down." He said still sounding like he was growling out his answer. Katsu smiled to himself before standing up.  
"Well if you won't come down then I'll just haveta come up. I may be a bit rusty with my climbing but I hope I'm still as good as I was when we were kids." he said then heard a snort.  
"You were never good at climbing. I had to practically push you up the tree all the time." Inuyasha said in his strange voice. Katsu smiled and took a leap and grabbed hold of a branch and swung himself up onto it.  
"I guess I got better." Katsu chuckled. Inuyasha quickly turned away. "Wanta tell me what's on your mind now?"   
"No, you should go back with the others."   
"Aw come on. I did that fancy jump and all and you're not gonna tell me anything?" Katsu said in a whining voice. "Inu-Chan. It can't be as bad as what I've seen before." He said and heard a growl.   
"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed. "Go back with the others." Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, tell me. Maybe I can help, or one of the others." Katsu pledged. He wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.  
"Katsu!" Inuyasha warned. As Katsu starred at his friends back he could see him tense every now and then and growling softly sometimes and others there was a very soft noise almost like a whine. When Katsu didn't leave Inuyasha took several deep breathes before turning around and facing his friend. "Katsu go back with the others. I need to be up here alone." Inuyasha said softly just before his eyes flickered back and forth and settled on gold once more.   
"What's wrong?" Katsu asked.   
"You can't do anything, neither can they…..Kagome…. Kagome's the only one that can stop me." He said "Just go." He said and turned back around and took off into the tree. Katsu looked into the dense leaves and heard growling then several curses, before he jumped down and saw the women with Shippo and Sesshomaru. He walked over to them looking a bit sad.  
"How'd it go?" Shippo asked.  
"How is he?" Sango asked concerned. Katsu looked at them and shrugged.  
"He wouldn't really talk to me. I told him a little bit about the kids and I was trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't come down. I went up and he came down to sit on the branch in front of me but he wouldn't turn around. When I finally got him to turn around he was talkin then started to growl and his eyes flashed back and forth. He told me that I needed to get back to you guys, that it wasn't safe around him." Katsu glanced back at the tree as Sango looked at Shippo.   
"If he's saying that again…." Shippo said.   
"What? What do you mean again" Katsu asked looking back and forth between the two.  
"They mean, that he has said this before. If I remember correctly, the last time he fought with his demon like this was when Kagome was injured in a battle with Naraku." Sesshomaru said.   
"Yeah, he lost control soon after we got Kagome to help, and it was a really good thing she woke up just in time to sit him, or else we wouldn't have Shippo or Miroku." Sango said.  
"So that's what he meant…" Katsu said remembering what Inuyasha had told him.  
"What do you mean, that's what he meant? What did he say?" Rin asked.  
"He said that Kagome was the only one that could stop him." Katsu told them.   
"Let me talk to him. He may not realize it but there are a few people that his Yurkai has come to recognize as friend." Sango said as she started off to the tree.  
"I'm coming too. I can get up to him and if I need to I think I could hold him off for a bit, at least until someone comes to help." Shippo said as he came to her side and they walked up to the base.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called up and was greeted with a loud growl. She looked hard into the branches. "Inuyasha, you don't scare me with that anymore. I know you're up there and you need to come down, now." She said, trying to command him in a nice way, if that were possible. She heard an even louder growl and sighed.  
"Dad, come on. Sango being here only means on thing." Shippo said leaving it unanswered to get Inuyasha to speak. They heard rustling and saw a red clad person jump to the lower branch and glance at them, his eyes still flashing. Shippo smirked. "Besides, don't you remember? One of the twins is just like mom. Miroku taught them how to say sit and Toshiro planted ya face down. So you can't use the excuse, I mean sure mom could probably make you stop for years but I think your son will do the trick just fine." He smirked at his father. Sango smiled.  
"Now come on. We got Kagome cleaned and bandaged." Sango smiled up at the hanyou who was still leery of getting out of his perch and around the others.   
"See she's fine." Shippo said.  
"Actually, she's better than fine. I don't know what's going on but her wounds are healing faster than a normal human." She said.   
"It could be her new miko power…" Shippo offered. Sango was about to speak when they heard Inuyasha's voice.  
"It's that and my blood." He said softly. Sango and Shippo looked up at him. "When we mated she took some of my blood. Besides she was carrying our pup that had hanyou blood." They glanced at each other and back up at the hanyou who was taking a few deep breaths.   
"Would you like to go see her?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at them for a moment before jumping down in front of them. He was still fighting his Yurkai, Shippo and Sango could see it in his eyes as the battle raged on. "Come on, this way." Sango said with a smile. Inuyasha followed Shippo and Sango over to where Kagome still lay bandaged and covered. He walked over to her side and sat down looking at her. She was starting to look pink and her breaths were evening out.   
"What about the pup." He said not taking his eyes off his mate.  
"We put her over there." Sango said softly. "Would you like to see her?" Inuyasha gave a slight nod, still fighting the erg to go fight everything and anything he could find and releasing his demon. He sat still watching his mate's chest rise and fall and heard Sango walk off and walk back to kneel at his side. Shippo came to his other side and looked over at the baby girl in Sango's arms, now pale.  
"She looks a lot like mom." Shippo said. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Here, we're going to go back to the others." Sango said handing the lifeless child to Inuyasha. He took it and cradled it like he had his last three children as Sango and Shippo stood and went back to the others. Inuyasha looked over the child and saw the dog ears on the top of her head, the fang poking over the tiny bottom lip, the claws on each hand. He looked at her face and saw the brown hair on her head and her pale features looked a lot like Kagome. He looked at his mate and a tear fell from his eye as he looked back down at his now lifeless daughter.   
"Why?" He asked silently wishing for an answer. His golden eyes flashed red for an instant until he heard Kagome groan he placed his daughter beside him and turned his attention back to Kagome.  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered. He moved closer and smoothed her bangs off her forehead.  
"I'm here." He whispered. "It's alright now." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him softly.  
"What happened? Where are we?" She asked confused.  
"We're outside the gates; I don't know what happened, all I know is I came back too late." He whispered. Kagome looked at him and moved her hand up to touch his face.  
"No, Inuyasha. You are always there when I need you, you weren't late. Besides it was my fault. Rin and I wanted to heal those men to help them, but we healed them just so they could attack us. You always come just in time." She smiled softly as she cupped his cheek.  
"Not this time Koi." He said. "I was too late this time."   
"What do you mean?" She asked wondering if the kids were okay, not registering that she wasn't pregnant anymore.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked her. She blinked a few times and thought.


	51. The Loss And A New Begining

Chapter 51

"I remember Rin, Mizuki and me healing the men then when we went back to where Katsu and Nori were watching the kids I was so tired. I barely remember Katsu putting me in bed.  
"The next things I know Taji woke me up and that's when I found out the men were attacking. And I told Taji to get the twins, and then I told all three of them to run and find a place to hide until you got home but the men blocked the way and tried to come after them. I stopped them and fought the men for a while." She paused remembering the pain.  
"A man attacked from the one side up high and I blocked him then another came from the other side and hit low…." That's when Kagome realized exactly where the man had hit her and she looked down at her now flattened belly. She tried to sit up as tears flowed from her eyes.  
"Lay back down, it's alright." He told her placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down softly, she fought back to sit up.  
"No!" She screamed. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and held her as she screamed and cried. "It's my fault. I did it! It's my fault that this happened! I killed her!" She screamed as everyone came running to see what was wrong. The group stopped as they came up to Inuyasha cradling Kagome as she cried loudly. They could see Inuyasha was trying hard to stay emotionally blank but started to fail as tears came to his eyes.  
"It's not your fault. It's Yuu's fault." He said softly. "I'll make him pay for this." She cried harder and Inuyasha began to rock her back and forth. Toshiro, Taji and Izayoi stood shocked at seeing their parents like this. It brought the three children to tears as they ran to their parents. Inuyasha watched as they moved around his arm and climbed as much as they could into Kagome's lap and held both their mother and father.   
"It's all my fault, if I hadn't told them to let them in…." She sobbed. Inuyasha placed his cheek on the top of her head and continued to rock as he smoothed Toshiro's hair as he clung to his mother. Behind the small family the friends and family were gathered. Rin cried into Sesshomaru's chest, Sango cling to Miroku as tears stained her face and threatened to fall from his eyes. Their children watched in astonishment as the two strongest people in their minds cried like babies. Nori clung to Katsu and cried into his chest as he watched through tear filled eyes. Shippo cried silently as he held the sobbing Mizuki to him. Sesshomaru smelled the tears that started to fall from his brother and knew they needed to leave so that the half demon could morn with his family and not lose his dignity of the stubborn, strong half demon. He turned and saw the others still watching intently.   
"We must go." He told Miroku and Sango, who looked at him them back at their friends and saw Inuyasha's shoulders shake softly. They knew at that instant what Sesshomaru was trying to do. The two nodded and turned to Nori and Katsu, and Shippo and Mizuki.  
"Let's go." Sango said softly.  
"Let them greave alone." Miroku said barely a whisper. They all nodded and turned to leave, still hearing Kagome cry out. They had known the death would hit hard and they had come to terms with it but they had not prepared themselves for what they had witnessed.   
"Will he be alright?" Nori asked.   
"I don't know, none of us have ever seen him that upset." Sango said sadly.   
"Even when we were kids, he never really cried or anything." Nori said looking down with tears in her eyes.  
"I have seen him cry but it was only a few tears when he was about five. It was when he transformed and killed a bandit after his mother. He thought he had done a horrible thing. It took his mother a week to make him realize he wasn't bad." Katsu said causing everyone to look at him.  
"I remember that. That was when everyone started to get afraid of him and make rules about everything that dealt with him." Nori said.  
"That's horrible." Mizuki said.   
"I have only seen dad cry once and really it was just his eyes tearing up. That was when you guys were poisoned and mom woke up. He was so happy and relieved that his eyes teared." Shippo said.  
"It does not matter. When it comes to the loss of a mate or a child there is no reason to hold back. He is much pain at the moment, as is Kagome. They must be left alone." Sesshomaru said.  
"I think we all know Inuyasha and his pride would be hurt terribly if he knew we saw him shed tears." Miroku said, everyone nodded in agreement.   
________________________________  
"Mama. It's not your fault." Toshiro said.  
"We didn't stop them men till after you were hurt. It's our fault that everything happened mama." Izayoi said as tears gathered in her eyes. Kagome looked at her children and gave a sad watery smile.  
"No, don't you dare think for a minute that any of this was your faults." Kagome said shakily.  
"If you three hadn't done what you did your mama wouldn't be here." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome started to cry again and Inuyasha tightened his grip on her.   
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said making Inuyasha pull tighter. She could feel his body shake with silent sobs. She looked up and saw tears fall from his closed eyes.  
"I want you three to go and play with the other children and keep all the other adults occupied." Kagome said with her voice breaking several times. The children looked at her and whipped their tears away before giving her and Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and leaving.  
She reached up and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck and pulled her head over his shoulder. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered. He pulled her closer if that was even possible and buried his head in the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Slowly his body quaked as the sobs came uncontrolled.   
"I love you too…. Kagome." He said between sobs. The couple sat crying in each other's arms for an hour before they calmed and looked at each other.   
"We'll get through this together." She said.  
"Like always." He gave a sad smirk. She smiled softly before they hugged tight again. "The others went so that we could be alone." He said.   
"I know." She whispered. After a moment she pulled back and looked into his golden eyes. "Have you seen her?" She asked as her eyes turned glassy again. Tears rose in his eyes as he looked back into her chocolaty brown eyes.   
"Yes. She's beautiful." He had as he let go of her and reached to the side to bring a tiny bundle to his chest. Kagome looked at the bundle to see the pale child and tears fell from her eyes as she reached out and took the baby into her arms. Inuyasha began to cry as he looked down at his crying mate holding their dead daughter. "Would you like to name her?" He asked trying to speak without his voice breaking.  
"Takara." Kagome whispered and pulled her daughter to her. There were foot steps behind them and Inuyasha dried his face to see who it was. When he turned he saw Sango stop.  
"There is food if you're hungry. And we are clearing out the castle so we can sleep tonight." Inuyasha gave a slight nod before looking back down at Kagome.   
"You hungry?" He asked causing her to look up at him and nodded slowly. Sango came to their side as Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up.  
"Here I'll put the baby over here and we can give her the proper burial after we eat." She said as Kagome reluctantly handed the child over. Sango gently laid the bundle by the wall where it would be safe and she went to the other side of Kagome to help her walk.   
Shippo came over and replaced Sango as they walked up to the group. Inuyasha kept a mask on and didn't look like his strong, stubborn self. They went over and sat on the ground as Rin handed them food.   
"Are you all better now, mama?" Taji asked climbing into Kagome's lap. She smiled sadly at him and pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm better now, sweet heart." She said as Izayoi ran and sat in Inuyasha's lap and Toshiro sat between his parents.   
"You too daddy?" Izayoi said softly. Inuyasha gave her a sad smirk and nodded.   
"Did you three eat?" He asked. All three smiled and nodded.  
"Yep, Aunt Rin is a really good cook." Toshiro smiled at his father.   
"You gonna play with us now?" Taji asked. "It's no fun wit Shippo, and Uncle Miroku." He said with a tiny smirk when Shippo and Miroku looked at each other and everyone else smiled and laughed.   
"I didn't think it was that bad….. We always win when we play with dad." Hanna laughed. Miroku looked at his daughter in disbelief. The tension now broken the group began to laugh and talk as if nothing happened. Only Miroku, Sango and Shippo truly saw how much less Kagome and Inuyasha interacted with everyone, even their children.  
__  
It had been two years since Inuyasha and Kagome lost their daughter. Koga had stopped by several time with his family and a few just him or him and Ayame. They could see Inuyasha and Kagome's change. They tried to help and take the kids and keep them out of the way, but they still would leave and stay to themselves. They had taken to leaving during the day to be by themselves to talk and hold each other. They took a trip by themselves to go back to the sacred tree that always made them feel better. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into the tree with him.  
"There is something about this place that has always calmed me." Kagome said as she leaned back into Inuyasha's chest.   
"It always calmed me when ya left. Was the only place I could go and think clearly." He whispered into her ear. "Would you like to go look for that woman to open the well?" He asked her causing her to turn and look at him.  
"I would love to see everyone again but I am sure everything has changed. Sota is probably all grown up, Mama is probably very old , gramps is most likely dead, and all my friends have probably moved on and found guys and are married and everything. I don't know if I could go back." She said thinking of her home. Inuyasha nodded knowing that she gave up her life to be with him and now she was so far gone from everyone in her era it's as if she didn't belong there in the first place.   
"I know, but I am sure your mother and brother would still like to see you again. And think about them with the kids. At least we would be able to really relax." Inuyasha chuckled. After two years they had been able to work through their grief and slowly went back to their old selves, only taking few trips to relax.   
"Yeah, until the kids come running and screaming that they are torturing them." Kagome laughed. She turned and looked at him with a smile. "I think I would like to go back and see everyone again. It would be nice to let mama be happy and Sota to freak out again." He smiled and leaned down and claimed her lips.   
"Do you wanta head back to the house and get something at eat?" He asked when they parted. She nodded with a smile and he gathered her in his arms as he jumped to the ground. He let her stand on the ground and they walked back to their house hand in hand. They went back and Kagome was making sandwiches while he was outside cleaning up around the house. They hadn't been back in a very long time and the place defiantly needed fixing along with Sango and Miroku's place.  
"Inuyasha!" She called when she was finished. He came in to see her finishing up and walked up behind her. She smiled as she felt him get closer and started to giggle when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to suck up, you'll get your food." She laughed as he moved down to her neck and started to nibble. She started to moan as he kissed and nibbled at all her tender spots. As he continued she turned around to face him. They kissed passionately before Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and nearly ran to their bedroom. (There is a lemon here but I want to leave it all to your imagination! For the hentais out there, imagine it to go however you want!)   
(Days later)  
Kagome walked to the village to see if anyone needed help. Since she came back she had learned how use several of her not so newly acquired powers. She had talked to Kaede and used one of those powers to let Kaede live the life span of a demon. The village was in need of her, she was very important to everyone.   
"Lady Kagome!" A village child called. Kagome turned to see the young boy and smiled.   
"Hello there, Kiyoshi. How are you today?" She asked the boy. He smiled and nodded.  
"I am good. It has been a while since you have stayed in the village for a few days." He smiled.  
"Yeah, it's a little vacation I guess." Then they heard the other children calling for him and they said their goodbyes and went on their ways. She walked into the center to find Kaede's hut and entered to see the old woman making medicines.  
"Good afternoon, Kaede." She smiled at the old miko.  
"Good afternoon, child. Have ye been ill as of late? Ye have been coming in the afternoon and sleeping in these last few days." Kaede said eyeing the young woman with her one good eye as Kagome smiled and turned away.  
"No I have been well. If I wasn't Inuyasha wouldn't let me out." She giggled making the old miko smile and get back to work with Kagome joining her.   
"Where be Inuyasha?" Kaede asked after a few minutes of working.  
"He's cleaning up a bit around Miroku and Sango's place then he's coming down here to help some of the villagers." Kagome smiled. "Our places were in such bad shape, I'm glad we came back for a while." Kaede nodded her head. After five hours of working and randomly talking about nonsense they heard Inuyasha as he walked into the hut.  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kaede greeted. He gave a nod and smirked at Kagome as she continued to work only glancing at him and smiling. "Have ye come to take my help away?" The miko asked.  
"Nah. Just came ta talk for a minute." He said and Kagome looked up at him questionably. He smirked and left the hut. Kagome looked at the old miko who raised her eye brow and went back to work.  
"Go see what he wanted child. It does seem like he has something important to speak of." Kagome nodded and left to see Inuyasha standing outside.  
"You takin a break so we could take our walk?" He asked making her smile.   
"I think that will be fine." She said as they walked together into the forest. "Have you gotten word from the castle?" He smiled and nodded at her.  
"Yeah, Myoga stopped by and told me a list of messages. Seems like the kids are doing well. Izayoi still sits in her tree but comes down to get food and that is pretty much it. The boys are fine; Taji still tries to eat Myoga too. Everyone is doing well. Apparently Rin is pregnant, Sesshomaru pretty much cursed himself when he found out." Inuyasha laughed.   
"What about Shippo? How's he?" Kagome asked making Inuyasha smile at her.  
"That's another thing…. Mizuki is gonna have a kid too." He smiled as she jumped up and down cheering and laughing.  
"Are you serious?! Oh, my little Shippo is going to be a dad!" She squealed. Inuyasha laughed as she was so excited. "Anything else, how's Nori and Katsu and the others?"  
"They are all fine, from what Myoga says Nori and Katsu are gettin pretty close. The others are doing fine."  
"That's it?" She asked expecting more news on all the kids. Inuyasha smirked and looked at her.  
"Well there is one more thing." He said. She looked at him waiting. "Let me see if I remember." He paused making her anxious and making him smile. "Oh yeah." He said and leaned down and kissed her passionately.   
"Inuyasha you know you can't kiss me like that unless we're home." She smiled at him. He smirked down and kissed her again.  
"Yeah, well it's a special occasion."  
"What's the occasion?" She asked confused.  
"It's been over eight years since last time." He said making her frown at him as she had to think. He laughed at the scrunched up unhappy face she made for making her think about it.   
"Just tell me." She said, he looked at her a moment.  
"Eight years ago there was a baby born….." She thought a moment as he paused.  
"Well there was Taji and Hatsu and Mina and Masaharo." She thought. "Inuyasha just tell me.  
"Well Taji is going to be happy not to be the youngest anymore." He hinted making Kagome's eyes go wide.  
"Are you…..? Do you….?" She couldn't speak. She was shocked as he nodded.  
"Yeah, I smelled it this morning but you got dressed and left I didn't have a lot of time to talk to you'bout it." He smiled as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist to pick her up and twirl her around before setting her on her feet again.  
"Oh, I can't believe it!" She half yelled happily. Then suddenly her face dropped and she looked at him serious. "Inuyasha, we agreed not to have another baby until after we took care of at least the humans." He looked her in the eye. He knew what she meant. She didn't want anything to happen again.   
"Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen again, okay?" He said "We are all makin sure of it." He said and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I know…. It's been two years but it still hurts." She whispered as he held her.  
"I know. But don't worry okay?" She nodded. "Let's go back before the old hag thinks something happened." He smirked as they turned and went back into the village hand in hand. He kissed her on the temple as she continued into the hut and he went off to help villagers.  
"What was it Inuyasha had to tell ye?" Kaede asked as Kagome walked into the hut.  
"Myoga came by with news of everyone at the castle. Everyone is doing well. The kids are still active as ever. Izzy stays in her tree but is coming down to eat, which is a plus." Kagome smiled.  
"What of the others?" Kaede asked as she worked. Kagome went to her side and pick up where she left off.  
"Well Taji tried to eat Myoga again, the other children are fine. Rin is going to have a baby. Myoga said Sesshomaru cursed himself when he found out." Kagome smiled at the thought. "Shippo and Mizuki are going to have a baby too. I can't believe that that little kit we found all those years ago is now all grown up and having a baby." She nearly squealed to the old woman who smiled.  
"Ye seem very happy about that. Even more than I would expect. Any other news?" Kaede looked at the young miko who had grown to be as a granddaughter.  
"Well everyone else is fine. Katsu and Nori are apparently getting closer and then there was the information Inuyasha had fun making me guess." Kagome playfully glared at the doorway of the hut as if trying to see Inuyasha.   
"What was it, child?"  
He said he smelled something this morning. He said that I left so fast we didn't have time to talk."  
"Are ye trying to make me guess?"   
"No, Kaede. He told me that he smelled my scent change like when I was pregnant with the twins and Taji." Kagome said, leaving out Takara. It was still painful to talk or even really think about her. The old miko looked at Kagome and smiled brightly.  
"Then I suppose I should be congratulating ye." Kaede laughed softly. "Ye are to become a mother and a grandmother at the same time." Kagome looked at her.  
"That just makes me feel kind of old." She said with a smile as she went back to work. "But I guess it's not so bad if I get to see the baby that is half fox demon. I wonder if it will have a tail or little fox ears or…." She sighed. " I guess I'll just have to wait and see."   
"Aye. Child that ye will have to do." The two mikos continued their work talking about the new children to come and all the others back at the castle.


	52. It Begins

Chapter 52

Six months later the children ran around laughing as Sango, and Miroku sat at the base of a tree, Sesshomaru and Rin sat against the castle wall with Rin in between Sesshomaru's legs and lying back relaxing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had agreed that she would be having a boy. Katsu and Nori leaned against another tree; Nori laid her head on Katsu's shoulder as they watched the children run. Shippo sat with Mizuki on a bench, the three with the demon noses agreed she would be having a girl. Shippo was afraid that something would happen and Mizuki would break, the women thought it was cute. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around his mate as they sat in a tree. Kagome sitting sideways on the large limb and leaning onto Inuyasha's chest, resting. Rin sat up and looked around.  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked his mate. Suddenly she grabbed her swollen stomach and tensed at a contraction.  
"Get Kagome and the others." She said. He looked at her and helped her stand up. As they began to walk over to the tree Kagome was in she had another contraction, this one was stronger, making her double over for a minute and gasp. Inuyasha heard a gasp and looked down to see Rin doubled over.  
"Kagome." He said softly and kissed her head. "You need to get up; I think Rin is in labor." He said making her eyes fly open and she looked at him. He grabbed hold of her and dropped to the ground. As soon as Kagome's feet touched the ground she was off to Rin's side calling for the other women.  
"Alright, let's get you inside and in bed." Kagome said to her before she turned to her brother in law. "Take her up to your room, we'll be up in a minute but I want her in bed as fast as possible." Sesshomaru nodded and picked his mate up before running up to his room.   
"Well this will be interesting." Sango smiled looking at Mizuki, and Kagome, both pregnant and about to burst.   
"It would be very interesting if we went too." Kagome laughed.  
"Don't go sayin that. I don't know if Sango and I will be able to deal with that." Nori laughed as the girls went up the room with the men following.  
"Alright, Inuyasha you know the rules about the father." Kagome told her mate who smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't knock him out for more than a few hours." Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek before they went into the room with the others.  
"Come on Sesshomaru. Let them do their thing." Inuyasha said Sesshomaru looked at his mate once more before leaving with all the men. Kagome and Mizuki went to Rin as Sango and Nori gathered and brought all the things they needed over.   
"Hatsu, I left her out side." Rin painted after another contraction.  
"Don't worry about her, the guys went back out and Otohime hasn't left the kids." Mizuki said.  
"Just concentrate on having this boy." Sango said coming to Rin's other side as Kagome moved to Rin's feet. Nori stood beside her ready to help.  
(Three hours later)  
"Alright Rin, one more push." Kagome said. It had been three hours of intense labor and Rin was exhausted but she pushed down as hard as she could and suddenly there was a tiny scream from a gray haired little boy. Kagome handed the baby to Nori and she cleaned him up and handed the crying infant to his mother.  
"He looks like Sesshomaru." Mizuki said.  
"Yeah, he does." Rin smiled breathless.  
"I'll tell him he can come up now and the rest of them can wait till after you sleep to see the baby." Kagome smiled and the women left, five minutes later Sesshomaru came into the room that still smelled of Rin's blood to see her falling asleep holding a tiny bundle.  
"Would you like to see your son?" She asked as he walked over to sit beside her on the bed. She smiled and handed the baby to him. Sesshomaru looked down at the gray haired, gold eyed boy and saw a purple mark on each cheek, two little triangles on the top of his head that swiveled hearing all the noises that was in the room. The boy yawned showing off his tiny fangs. "What do you want to name him?" Rin asked making him look at her.  
"It does not matter to me." He told her and looked back at the boy making Rin smile as she thought of names.  
"What about Juro?" She asked. He nodded with a smile as he heard her yawn and lean against him. The new small family sat for an hour before Sesshomaru gently moved laying Rin down and taking the sleeping baby out to the others.  
________________________________________  
"Sesshomaru, you can go up." Kagome said with a smile as the demon took off. Even though he always acted as though he never cared for anything, when it came to Rin he would always loose his composure.   
"How did it go?" Miroku asked.  
"It went very smooth. It took a while but once everything was moving, it went nice and easy." Sango told him.  
"She's lucky, unlike me." Kagome smiled. "She gets the little angles, I get the mini Inuyasha's" Inuyasha looked at her as she began to laugh. "Although she doesn't have as much fun as we do." Kagome said making everyone laugh.   
"What did he look like?" Katsu asked.  
"He was a big boy with gray hair, gold eyes, a purple strip on each cheek, and the cute little puppy ears." Nori said making Inuyasha growl and everyone else to smile and laugh.   
"What is with you people and the damn ears?" He asked.   
"They're just so adorable." Kagome smiled and rubbed one before he pulled back.  
"Ya ain't getting one of mine, you got a mini 'me' that likes it, why don't you go after him." He said trying to get Kagome to leave him and go after Toshiro. She smiled and turned back to talk with the others and watch the kids run around.   
After an hour Mizuki spoke. "They have too much energy."  
"Ya think they have too much, ya better hope that kit doesn't take after her father." Inuyasha said laughing. "He never sat still."  
"For you maybe. He was always good for everyone else." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru slowly walked into the court yard with something in his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the tree while everyone else went to stand around the great dog demon looking at the baby.  
"He looks like you." Inuyasha said making Sesshomaru nod. Kagome took the baby out of his father's arms and cuddled him to her. The other women huddled around her and the men looked at the boy then went to talk to Sesshomaru as the children ran over to see. Sango helped Kagome sit down and show the kids.  
"So how's it feel to have a son?" Katsu asked   
"No different than I did before." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"Come now Sesshomaru, you tell me it does not feel good to have a son?" Miroku said.  
"It's different for you, ya leach. No one else went around begging for a son." Inuyasha said with a smirk.   
"Doesn't it even feel different to have more than one child?" Miroku asked ignoring Inuyasha's comment.   
"No it does not feel any different." Sesshomaru said.  
"It just hasn't hit you yet. It will feel different when you're getting up in the middle of the night to defining screams then it'll really hit you when he turns two and starts his little phase." Inuyasha said.  
"What little phase?" Katsu asked.  
"When the kid turns two it's like they completely change. Believe it or not, Toshiro used to be the loud mouth and Izzy used to be quiet and sweet. Taji would listen and not leave your side but when they turned two it all changed. Izzy talked back and wanted to do what she wanted. Toshiro quieted and calmed down, then there was Taji. He picked a favorite word." Inuyasha sighed.  
"What was it?"  
"No. That was his answer to everything." Inuyasha said with a smirk.   
"And just think, ya got another on the way." Shippo smiled.  
"Keep talkin cause you're in a load of shit if yours takes after you when you were a kid." Inuyasha smirked when Shippo's face dropped and he groaned.   
__  
Kagome sat on her balcony watching the sun rise. Outside it was the perfect temperature; she placed her hand on her belly and smiled when she felt the baby move under her touch. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.   
"Come in." She called.  
"Oh, you're awake?" Katsu asked as he walked through the room out onto her balcony.  
"Yeah, I can't sleep." She said as Katsu smiled knowing what she was talking about.   
"Did he tell you how long he would be gone?"   
"No but I don't think it will be too long. He doesn't like to leave me for a few minutes let alone him having to go on this trip. He'll go as fast as he can." She told him. The man nodded. Over the years he had become a close friend of Kagome's. He and Nori had become like her brother and sister. When Inuyasha would ever leave her side Katsu was there to help if he was needed.   
"I think Nori and I have first shift with watching the kids, so if ya need anything ya know where we'll be." She nodded and he left to find Nori and start their kid shift as Inuyasha and Katsu called it. Kagome stood up and left her room to take a walk in the forest surrounding the castle with Toshiro.  
She smiled when she heard the birds sing and the wind blow through the tress. They walked and walked for an hour and wandered some more until Kagome sat down to take a break before turning and making their way back. It was on the way back that she felt a twinge in her abdomen. She stopped for a moment before she felt it again. "Oh, no." She whispered and moved faster.   
"Mama, what's the matter?" Toshiro asked.  
"It's nothing, come on. Let's get back to the others." She smiled and they continued to walk. A half hour later she was hit with a sharp pain and she fell to her knees and cried out. After the pain passed she stood up to try to get farther but after fifteen minutes she felt the pain again and sat in front of a tree as she screamed for the pain. It passed and she sat trying to calm herself.  
"Toshiro, you need to run as fast as you can back to the castle and tell Katsu that I need him and Nori or any other woman to come as fast as they can. Can you do that?" She asked her son. His eyes went wide and he nodded.  
"Yeah I think I can."  
"Alright. Go and be extremely careful." She told him. He nodded and took off in to the forest to get help.   
Back with the children, Katsu and Nori sat on the bench talking and watching the kids run around. Rin sat by the castle wall cradling her son. Mizuki sat by a tree with a hand smoothing her belly that looked like it was about to burst. Suddenly Taji, Izayoi and Hatsu ran up to Katsu.  
"Katsu!" Taji yelled as he came up to him.  
"What? What's the matter?" Katsu asked.  
"It's mama. She's hurt." Taji said.  
"What, how do you know?" Nori asked.  
"We heard her cry. She's hurt." Izayoi said.  
"Where is she?" Nori asked Katsu.  
"She said she was going for a walk around the castle." He said.  
"Katsu go find her. She might have gone into labor." Nori said looking at the four children. "Go back and play, Katsu and I will find her." The children looked at each other and slowly went back to the others to play. Katsu and Nori stood and was about to leave when an exhausted Toshiro slid to a stop in front of them.   
Panting he spoke, "Mama….help….. In woods…..hurtin….." He said as fast as he could.  
"Said you….. And women….. Go….." Nori looked at Katsu. They knew that it had to be the baby.   
"What way?" Katsu asked.  
"North……. Straight…… and you……. See her…." He said still trying to catch his breath. Katsu and Nori nodded and took off running out of the castle leaving Rin and Mizuki to watch the kids and worry about Kagome and the baby.   
Katsu and Nori ran as fast as they could to find Kagome before a demon did. After a half hour of running they saw Kagome collapse holding her stomach and crying out in pain. Katsu and Nori ran to either side of her and held her from falling forward.   
"Katsu, can you carry her back to the castle really fast?" Nori asked. He nodded and was about to pick her up when Kagome stood up.  
"I'm fine. I think I can walk back." Kagome said softly. The two looked at each other and stood next to her. They figured that it wouldn't hurt now that they were there. Three minutes later Kagome fell in pain and could not get back up. Katsu scooped her up into his arms and took off as fast as he could run back to the castle. When they were twenty minutes from the castle Kagome cried out again. Nori made Katsu put her down and walk away while she looked to see how far along the labor was.   
"Katsu!" She yelled, he came running. "If we don't get her back and have the others helped I don't know what….." He nodded and grabbed the pregnant woman and ran until he was forced to put her down again. Suddenly there was a figure in the trees. Katsu took up a defensive position as the figured dropped.   
"What the hell are ya doin this far out in the woods?" Came a stern voice.  
"We only have ten minutes left to go." Katsu said recognizing Inuyasha.  
"You ain't been goin straight back. Lucky I showed up." He said and went up to Kagome. "How close is it?" He asked Nori  
"I think she may have to have the baby here." Nori said. Inuyasha shook his head.  
"Not out in the middle of these woods." He turned to his mate as she cried when another horrible pain went through her body making him tense. With the twins she was in a lot of pain but this was different something was happening and he wasn't about to test his luck once more with almost losing his mate and pup.   
"Inuyasha do you think you can make it?" Katsu asked coming to his side.  
"I'm gonna hafta. We need Sango and Rin." He said picking Kagome up as she clung to him and cried into his haori as another pain went through her body.  
"Why?" Nori asked.  
"Because there's something wrong." He said. "She was in a lot of pain with the twins but this is much worse. Sango and Rin need to be there. They know the herbs and techniques to save her and the pup if anything happens." He said. "Go that way; try not to get turned around." He said and took off. Katsu and Nori looked at each other before going the way they were told hoping Inuyasha would make it on time.


	53. A New One

Chapter 53

Inuyasha landed in the castle gates and ran to get Rin and Sango to help. As he entered the court yard Kagome screamed one more time making everyone look up.  
"Let's go." He said and ran into his room. Rin handed Juro to Sesshomaru and followed with Sango beside her. Once in the room he laid her down and saw blood come from between her legs. Sango went to grab what was needed and Rin went to start calming Kagome.  
"What happened, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
"I don't know…. I followed Kagome's cries and scent and found Katsu and Nori with her." He looked at his mate as she screamed. "Sango something's wrong. Even the twins didn't hurt her this much." He said looking her in the eye. She nodded as she started into his worried golden eyes.  
"I will make sure nothing happens. You have my word as a demon slayer." She said seeing him ease slightly. "Now go down and relax while we take care of everything. When Nori gets here send her up." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded then left to go back down the stairs.  
"Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku asked as he saw Inuyasha emerge back into the court yard.  
"I don't know, Miroku." He said and looked back at the castle.  
"Is she in labor?" Shippo asked.   
"Yeah, but I think there's somethin wrong. She's in a hell of a lot more pain than even what she had when she had the twins." He said worriedly.   
"Well you got Rin and Sango up there; I don't think anything could go wrong." Shippo said as Inuyasha jumped into his tree to wait. A few moments later Nori and Katsu came into the courtyard.  
"Nori, up to Kagome and the other women." Inuyasha called down. She looked at the tree and took off running into the large building.   
"How's she doin?" Katsu asked. Every one shrugged and he didn't hear anything from Inuyasha. He looked to see the children being occupied by Jaken over in the far side of the court yard. After an hour Inuyasha growled loudly causing everyone to look at where he was, all but Sesshomaru that is.  
"Inuyasha, calm yourself. You know she is in good hands with the four women up there." Sesshomaru called from leaning against the wall.   
"You don't know that!" He yelled down becoming frustrated that his mate was in horrible pain and no one seemed to care, even though he knew everyone was worried about the young miko.  
"Dad, he's right. There's no use worrying over what isn't going to happen. Rin and Sango are there and know exactly what they're doing and Mizuki and Nori are up there helping. I bet in the next couple minutes they come down." Shippo said as he looked away from the children torturing Jaken. There was silence; the only sound was from the eight children that were playing. An hour later Sango came out of the building with the other three women behind her. In her arms was a bundle of cloth. Inuyasha jumped down and went to her as the other men got up.   
"Kagome's sound asleep. It took a while but you got your daughter." Sango smiled and handed the small bundle over to him. Inuyasha looked down to see two gold eyes stair up at him. He smiled looking at the little girl. She had silver hair, dog ears and looked like Kagome.   
"Kagome said you and her had picked a name." Rin said as she smiled down on the baby.  
"Yeah, she wants Katsumi." He said softly as the girl gurgled and swung her fist. "You said Kagome was sleeping?" He asked Sango, who nodded. "What was wrong?"   
"She wanted to come out sideways and the contractions were worse as they tried to push the baby out and she started to bleed badly, but we got everything fixed up." Sango smiled. "We figured you would want to be out here while she slept." Inuyasha nodded and turned to let the others see. Shippo took the baby and she started to cry, until Inuyasha picked her back up and she smiled.  
"Guess this one doesn't like ya." Inuyasha laughed.  
"At least I got one of them on my side." Shippo smirked.   
"But I got three." Inuyasha smiled.   
"So what did you name her?" Katsu asked.  
"Katsumi. Kagome had it picked out." He said and looked down at the baby again as she yawned.   
"She is so cute." Nori said watching.  
"Yeah you should have seen the other three. The twins were funny." Shippo said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
"They used to share a crib, Izzy would stretch and push Shiro until she was comfortable then they would hold each other." Shippo chuckled.  
"They still do, if you put them together." Inuyasha smiled.   
"Daddy!" Toshiro called as he ran up to his father with the other children behind him.  
"What's that?" Taji asked.  
"This is your baby sister." Inuyasha said kneeling down to show the children.   
"Thank you!" Izayoi said happily. "No more brothers." She said and looked down at her sister with a smile. Inuyasha smirked and everyone else laughed and smiled at the little girl.  
"She looks like me but no purple on her cheeks." Taji said.   
"Yeah, she's got our ears and all." Toshiro said.   
"What's her name?" asked Hanna.  
"Her name is Katsumi." Miroku told his daughter.   
"She's pretty." Haruko said.  
"Yeah she looks like aunt Kagome." Kanno said the children ooed and ahed over the baby for five minutes longer before running off. A guard came and announced that Koga and his family were there.  
"Hey mutt!" Koga called walking into the court yard. "How's Kagome doin?" he asked then he noticed the baby in Inuyasha's arms.   
"She's asleep up stairs. Just had Katsumi." Koga walked over with Ayame beside him and looked at the baby. Suddenly Inuyasha growled and handed the baby to Ayame and turned around.  
"Kagome!" Kagome walked out of the door way with a small smile on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doin, wench?!" He said walking up to her.   
"I can't rest anymore." She said with a sly smile. He growled and before she could protest he threw her over his shoulder as gently as he could. He was mad but was still mindful that she had just given birth. "Inuyasha!" She said as he walked back into the castle with her over his shoulder.   
"Quiet wench. You're goin back to bed and yer gonna stay there." He told her sternly as he made it up the stairs and into their room. He took her off his shoulder and laid her down as she pouted and crossed her arms. He sighed as he looked at her. "Kagome…"  
"Hm." She humed angrily and looked away.  
"Kagome, you know you can't be up and walking after you have the kid. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said looking down at her as she slowly turned her head to look at him.  
"I know, but it's not like it was when I had Taji or the twins. I have my miko powers now." Kagome said   
"I know but I want ya ta stay in bed." She looked at him sadly. "How 'bout this…. You stay here for the rest of the day, I'll be up in a bit to sit with ya and then in the morning we'll see how yer doin?" She thought for a moment then nodded.  
"Alright, but you have to promise you'll be here, cause I can't rest." She smiled at her and nodded.  
"I promise Koi." He bent and kissed her forehead "Stay here, I'll be back." She nodded and watched him stand and leave.   
__  
The group watched as Inuyasha left with Kagome over his shoulder.   
"She'll never learn." Rin said with a small smile.  
"She's gonna end up getting hurt if she keeps doin that." Koga said. He saw the strange looks he got from everyone that wasn't there when Taji was born.  
"After she had Taji she decided to go outside and make sure Koga and Inuyasha behaved." Sango said looking at the wolf.  
"She passed out for about an hour too." Rin added.  
"Lucky dad didn't let her stay this time." Shippo chuckled.  
"Something funny Kit?" Inuyasha asked making Shippo stop and shut his mouth.   
"You get her to bed?" Katsu asked as he held Toshiro on one leg, Taji on the other and Izayoi in the center helping her hold the baby girl. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the children. "Was the only way to get the baby to stop crying. It was Shippo's idea." Inuyasha turned and looked at the kitsune who smiled.  
"Well they have yours and Kagome scent from their blood. Figured that it had to be a scent from the actual person. I remembered the twins wouldn't let anyone but you and mom hold em cause they didn't smell you, even though we had stuff with your scents. So it only makes sense." Shippo said and looked at the four kids. Inuyasha smirked and looked back at them and saw all three staring down amazed and happily at the baby as she slept. He smirked and saw the other children run over to them to look at the baby.  
"Why does it got those ears?" Asked Akemi.  
"Cause she's Izzy and Shiro and Taji's Sister." Kanno said as a matter of fact kind of voice. Inuyasha smiled and picked the baby up when she started to stir. The baby opened her bright gold eyes and looked at her father.   
"Nuh uh. She got them cause she's a half breed." He heard Taro say. Then he heard Izayoi jump up and start yelling making the baby jump and look around.  
"You take that back!"  
"Why should I, I call you it all the time?!" He yelled back.  
"I can fight you, but my sister can't. Now take it back!" He started to laugh.   
"Just like a half breed." He told her. She moved closer and stood up tall to look in his eyes face to face.  
"If I made fun of your family you would do nothin? What if I said something bout your mama?"   
"Don't you dare, half breed mutt!" He yelled. Inuyasha placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder as Koga used his usual method to stop his son and smacked him in the back of the head.   
"Taro, apologized to Izayoi, right now." Ayame said. She saw how upsetting it was for the girl to be called names, but it was another matter when it came to her family. Her son looked at her in surprise.  
"But mama she was gonna say somethin bout you." He said.  
"She was using it as an example." Ayame knelt in front of her son. "You know how it felt when she said that?" He nodded. "Now you know a very little bit of how it feels to be called those names." She explained. He looked at her then at the girl who was still angry but her golden eyes showed the sadness at being called the name again. He looked back at his mother and nodded before looking at Izayoi again.   
"I'm sorry." He said in earnest. She looked at Ayame as she heard the wolf speak to her son then up at her father who smirked and looked at the baby in one hand and the ten year old girl looking up at him. She looked back and nodded her acceptance.  
"Why don't you two go play with the others now?" Ayame said. The two looked at her and nodded. Taro ran off to join in the game but before Izayoi left she went over and gave Ayame a hug.  
"Thank you." She said. Ayame smiled and nodded as the girl ran off. Everyone smiled and headed off to sit and relax. Sesshomaru and Rin went up to lay their son down as he slept, Katsu and Nori sat at the base of a tree as Inuyasha leaned against it and looked out at the children playing. Koga and Ayame went to help Rin and then sat down to talk of their realm. And Shippo and Mizuki sat on the small bench. After twenty minutes, Nori stood up.  
"I think I'll go see if they need any help in the kitchen." She smiled at Inuyasha and the others. Katsu stood and walked up behind her.  
"I'll join you." Together they left leaving Inuyasha, Shippo and Mizuki.   
"I'm going to go put Katsumi with Kagome and I'll be back." Inuyasha said and walked into the castle to lay the baby down. As he walked in he saw Kagome still in bed. "Koi, get some sleep okay? I'm going to make sure the kids don't get into anything." Inuyasha said. "Here's Katsumi." Inuyasha laid the baby on the bed next to her mother. Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter and looked up at Inuyasha.  
"I'll try but I doubt it will happen." She smiled and he bent down and kiss his mate and their daughter on the head and left as Kagome tried to fall asleep holding her daughter. When Inuyasha got back out to the court yard he saw the kids still playing and Shippo and Mizuki still on the bench.   
"Having fun watchin?" He asked. Shippo smirked.  
"As long as I'm not the one getting tackled. " Shippo told him as the kids came running up to Inuyasha.   
"Come on daddy!" Toshiro called.  
"Yeah you said you would play with us!" Taji yelled following his brother with the other kids behind him. Inuyasha smirked and jumped to the side and ran back down to where they could play. Shippo laughed at the scene and saw Mizuki laughing as she watched the hanyou and demon children catch up and tackle Inuyasha. As they started to play, Mizuki leaned her head on Shippo's shoulder and sighed as he wrapped an arm around her.   
"I'm glad your back Shippo." Mizuki said looking up at him.  
"Yeah, me too. It drives me nuts ta be away from ya." He smiled and took a deep breath filled with her scent. "Now I know what dad and mom were talkin bout when they said they don't sleep when they aren't with each other." He smiled.  
"Your mother doesn't do well when your father leaves." Mizuki said making Shippo look at her slightly confused. He knew she didn't sleep and she was more laid back. "She ate just enough to be okay, she never slept, and she really didn't leave to go anywhere and when she did it was with Toshiro or by herself." Mizuki said.   
"Yeah, well mom and dad have been together for a long time. They were close even when we were out looking for the jewel shards. It just got worse after they mated I guess." He shrugged. Mizuki nodded and relaxed into his hold again as they watched in amusement as Inuyasha played with Koga's, Miroku's, Otohime's children and his kids and niece.


	54. The Gang Plus Two

Chapter 54

Koga was to leave with his family in the morning. It was getting late and everyone was tired form the running, playing and working they had done. Rin and Sesshomaru tucked their seven year old daughter into her bed, and said good night before they tucked their three week old son into his crib and went to bed.   
In a room in the next corridor, Koga and Ayame were getting their ten year old quads and their eight year old twins into bed before going to bed themselves, to rest before the long journey home. In a room down the hall Sango and Miroku are putting their thirteen year old twins, ten year old son, and their seven year old daughter to bed and turning in to their bed. In another corridor Inuyasha and Kagome tuck their ten year old twins and their eight year old son into bed, before tucking their week old daughter into her crib and going to sleep.   
In yet another corridor Shippo was getting ready for bed as Mizuki was walking from the vanity to the bed. Suddenly Shippo heard Mizuki gasp and hold her belly.   
"Mizuki, are ya okay?" He asked worriedly. She gasped again and shook her head.  
"No, Shippo I think the baby's coming." She said looking up at him slightly scared. Shippo stood shocked his green eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. She gasped again causing him to snap out of his utter shock. "Get your mother and the others." She said as she almost fell to the floor when suddenly there was a sharp pain that went through her body. Shippo moved quickly and caught her.  
"Let's get you to bed first." He said and picked her up to put her in bed. She grabbed hold of him as another contraction hit. He laid her down and she let go slowly as the contraction ended. "I'll be right back." He said and took off running to get Kagome and the other women.  
He ran as fast as he could and knocked and then pounded on the door until suddenly Inuyasha opened it. He was about to yell at Shippo when he saw the fear in the young demons eyes.   
"You gotta help." He almost yelled. Inuyasha looked down at him as Shippo became frantic.   
"Shippo what's wrong?" He asked his adoptive son.  
"Weweregointabedandshefeltsomethinand-" Shippo said so fast Inuyasha couldn't understand. Kagome walked up behind him wondering what was going on.  
"Shippo, calm down." She said. "What's wrong?" She could see he was afraid.  
"Mizuki, she felt something and then almost fell in pain." He told her Kagome looked at Inuyasha then ran into her room and grabbed a kimono and got dressed.  
"Inuyasha get the other women and tell them to go to Shippo and Mizuki's room." Kagome said as she went through the door but stopped right behind Shippo. "Try to stay calm. By morning you'll be a dad." She smiled and ran off leaving a scared frantic Shippo with Inuyasha,  
"Alright you heard her let's get the others." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his white kimono and walked out of the door with Shippo to get the other women. They went to get Sango first. Inuyasha knocked as Shippo was about to pound on the door.  
"Shippo calm down. Kagome will make sure nothin happens and we're getting the other ones. She'll be fine." Inuyasha told him as the door swung open. "Miroku tell Sango to go to Shippo and Mizuki's room." Miroku looked at the young Kit and turned to wake his wife.  
"What's going on?" She asked as she and her husband appeared at the door dressed and ready to go. Shippo opened his mouth to speak and Inuyasha covered his mouth.  
"Mizuki's in labor." Inuyasha said simply causing Sango to run out the door.  
"What's with covering his mouth?" Miroku asked.  
"What do ya think?" Inuyasha said. "Keep an eye on him, I'm gonna get the others." Inuyasha said and took off down the hall leaving a stunned, frantic, scared Shippo with Miroku.  
"Come on. Sit and relax for a bit." Miroku said pulling Shippo into the room. Inuyasha ran down the hall to get Ayame. He knocked on the door and heard growling from inside the room.  
"Shut it flea bag. Ayame needs to go to Mizuki!" Inuyasha called and suddenly he head movement and the door opened and Ayame ran down the hall.  
"What's goin on?" Koga asked clueless.  
"Mizuki's in labor." Inuyasha said as went to get to Nori and Rin when he was stopped.  
"And you're not walkin round beatin the kit?" Koga asked with a smile.  
"Nah, he's scared and not trying to do anything stupid like a wolf I know." Inuyasha chuckled causing Koga to growl slightly.   
"I'll get Rin, you go get Nori. It'll be faster and that way I can watch you beat the kit sooner." Koga laughed and the two ran down the hall, Inuyasha stopped while Koga kept running to the next corridor. Inuyasha knocked.  
"Nori, come on! You gotta get to Mizuki!" He called hearing frantic movement before the door flung open. Inuyasha scrunched his nose and saw Katsu standing in the room as she took off. Inuyasha started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?!" Katsu yelled at his friend as he turned red from embarrassment, hoping it was too dark for Inuyasha to see.  
"So you finally took her, eh." Inuyasha laughed and saw Rin run behind him then Koga was at his side. Koga looked at Katsu standing in front of Inuyasha.  
"Ain't this Nori's room?" Koga asked before a scent hit his nose. "Or is it the new mates' room?" He smirked at the blushing Katsu making Inuyasha smile.  
"Come on. You said you wanted to see me beat the kit." Inuyasha said.  
"You would beat your own son, when he is afraid for his mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to his brother and the others holding his son.  
"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid like the wolf, he'll be fine." Inuyasha smirked at the scowling Koga. "I'll be back, I'm gonna get Katsumi." He told them and was off.  
The men went into Miroku's room to find Miroku putting Akemi back to bed after a nightmare and Shippo sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.   
"Oye, kit." Koga said as he walked in. Shippo looked up at them. "Your calm for a guy whose mate's having a kid." Koga told him. Miroku came from his daughter's room to see every one gathered in there. The door opened and Inuyasha came in with his daughter in his arms.   
"No word yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No, not yet." Miroku said glancing at Shippo who put his head back into his hands. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laid the babies down on the bed and then went back to sit with the other men. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who only shrugged and shook his head as if telling his friend he didn't say a word.  
"The kids all in bed still?" Miroku asked the three men.   
"Yeah, once Taji and Izayoi are asleep they don't wake up. If Toshiro woke up, there is no way he would go back to sleep without Kagome singin to him."   
"Or telling him the story." Miroku said. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.   
"I think he's startin ta figure it out. He asked if it was me in the story and Kagome shrugged." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
"Ya know he'll figure it out sooner or later. He takes after Kagome and has brains." Koga smirked. Inuyasha smirked and shrugged. The room fell silent for ten minutes. "Don't ya miss the old days?" Koga asked Inuyasha  
"Sometimes, but only parts."  
"Yeah, know what ya mean. I miss runnin round beatin the hell out of anything; no kids ta worry bout tagin long or fightin. But I wouldn't change it now." Koga told him.  
"I don't really miss anything from my past." Miroku shrugged.  
"Ya wouldn't ya pervert. Ya went around askin every woman to bear your child, then ya cheated people out of money and food telling them they were in danger and if they let us stay there and eat you would get rid of it." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
"There was also my wind tunnel and the threat of dying any moment hanging over my head."  
"That was yer own damn fault. You would have known when ya could of used your tunnel if ya didn't drink that shit." Inuyasha said making Miroku shrug.  
"Yes, but I still wouldn't have changed anything. It all led me to Sango." Miroku said.  
"What bout you? Do ya miss anything, or wanta change anythin?" Koga asked.  
"Keh, there's a whole lot of shit I wanta change, and none of it I miss. But I don't think I would change it. Everything that happened led me to Kagome…." Inuyasha trailed off deep in thought.   
"What about you Katsu?" Miroku asked.  
"I would change a lot of things. But it's in the past and ya can't change it now." He shrugged looking at Inuyasha as he thought. The door slowly opened and several head looked around the door.  
"Come on." Inuyasha said before looking behind him. The two children ran in to their father. "Where's your brother?" He asked Taji and Izayoi.   
"That's why we came daddy." Taji said Inuyasha looked at him, slightly worried.  
"He had another one." Izayoi said softly. Inuyasha sighed before looking up at Miroku.  
"Keep an eye on them." He left and twenty minutes later he came back in with Toshiro in his one arm and Hatsu in the other. "Found her sniffin round." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru as he handed her off.   
"Dad, we can't sleep." Kanno said as he and his three sisters stood by the door.   
"Come sit with us." Miroku told them as the door swung open and Saburo was standing in the doorway growling.  
"She won't shut up!" He yelled.  
"Saburo, shut it." Koga said and walked over to him. "Now what's goin on?"   
"Mina won't be quiet, she's screamin bout some bad guy under her bed." Saburo half growled to his father. Koga rolled his eyes.   
"Well if you guys ain't gonna sleep get them and bring them in here." Koga told his son and he turned and ran to tell his brothers to take the crying Mina to Koga. Five minutes later the group walked in with a sniffling Mina. As soon as she saw her father she ran to him crying.   
"Daddy, they were mean!"  
"What happened?" He asked as he picked her up.   
"There was a scary guy under my bed and they told me to go away and be quiet." She cried as the boys walked over and sat with the other children.   
"That guy can't get you here." Taji said looking at the sad wolf demon. "Ya know why?" he asked the girl who whipped her face and looked at him and shook her head. "Cause we got uncle Sesshomaru, Katsu, your daddy, Shippo and my daddy! Nothin can get ya." He smiled then saw Miroku looking at him and he quickly added, "Oh and we got uncle Miroku but I think everyone else will take care of the problem first." Miroku looked at Hanna and the men as they laughed. Mina looked at him and smiled.  
"Why don't you all go in and go to bed." Miroku said.  
"Will you tell us a story first?" Toshiro asked.  
"Let's go in and then I tell one."  
"Or we could just hear one then go to bed." Izayoi smirked as the other kids cheered.   
"Alright what story?" Miroku sighed making the men smirk and smile.   
"The miko and hanyou story, uncle Miroku." Taji said. Inuyasha and the other men groaned, all but Katsu who had never heard the story.  
"Okay, get comfortable." Miroku said before he spoke again. "You know this story would be much better if you told it Inuyasha."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you know it the best." Koga smirked. Inuyasha growled.  
"Haven't you guys heard this enough? Kagome practically tells you every night." Inuyasha groaned having the story passed on to him. The kids shook their heads.  
"Please daddy, we really like it." Izayoi asked. Inuyasha sighed.  
"Alright fine." He said before he started the long story.  
Towards the end the door slowly opened to reveal Kagome smiling before she walked towards Shippo with a bundle in her arms.  
Shippo looked up at her as she walked over to him and handed the baby girl to him. Sango walked directly behind her so he couldn't see her and when Kagome moved to the side she handed him a second girl. He looked at Kagome and Sango in complete shock and Inuyasha smirked.   
"You have the same face Inuyasha did when he found out about the twins." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha playfully glared at his mate.   
"What about Mizuki?" Shippo asked finally finding his voice.   
"She's resting. It took a lot out of her." Sango said.  
"Nothing like Toshiro and Izayoi's birth right?" Shippo asked worried  
"No it wasn't as…. exhausting." Kagome said and watched Shippo look down at the twin girls in his arms. The one had brown hair and bright green eyes. She had tiny brown fox ears on the top of her head. She smiled up at her father and he smirked and looked at the second baby girl. The twin had black hair and hazel eyes and like her twin she had small black fox ears on her head. She looked around trying to see everything.   
"Did you and Mizuki pick any names?" Kagome asked. Shippo only nodded as he stared down at his daughters.   
"Ya wanta tell us?" Inuyasha asked watching Shippo with his twin daughters.  
"We had picked Anzu but we never knew there were two." He said looking up at his father and mother.  
"What about a name that came in second." Sango asked. "That's what Miroku and I did." Shippo shrugged and looked down again.   
"Aki was the second one." He said. Kagome and Sango smiled at each other.  
"Your mate's probably up now, why don't ya go see her." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked up at him and nodded and left.


	55. Baby Sitting

Chapter 54

Koga was to leave with his family in the morning. It was getting late and everyone was tired form the running, playing and working they had done. Rin and Sesshomaru tucked their seven year old daughter into her bed, and said good night before they tucked their three week old son into his crib and went to bed.   
In a room in the next corridor, Koga and Ayame were getting their ten year old quads and their eight year old twins into bed before going to bed themselves, to rest before the long journey home. In a room down the hall Sango and Miroku are putting their thirteen year old twins, ten year old son, and their seven year old daughter to bed and turning in to their bed. In another corridor Inuyasha and Kagome tuck their ten year old twins and their eight year old son into bed, before tucking their week old daughter into her crib and going to sleep.   
In yet another corridor Shippo was getting ready for bed as Mizuki was walking from the vanity to the bed. Suddenly Shippo heard Mizuki gasp and hold her belly.   
"Mizuki, are ya okay?" He asked worriedly. She gasped again and shook her head.  
"No, Shippo I think the baby's coming." She said looking up at him slightly scared. Shippo stood shocked his green eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. She gasped again causing him to snap out of his utter shock. "Get your mother and the others." She said as she almost fell to the floor when suddenly there was a sharp pain that went through her body. Shippo moved quickly and caught her.  
"Let's get you to bed first." He said and picked her up to put her in bed. She grabbed hold of him as another contraction hit. He laid her down and she let go slowly as the contraction ended. "I'll be right back." He said and took off running to get Kagome and the other women.  
He ran as fast as he could and knocked and then pounded on the door until suddenly Inuyasha opened it. He was about to yell at Shippo when he saw the fear in the young demons eyes.   
"You gotta help." He almost yelled. Inuyasha looked down at him as Shippo became frantic.   
"Shippo what's wrong?" He asked his adoptive son.  
"Weweregointabedandshefeltsomethinand-" Shippo said so fast Inuyasha couldn't understand. Kagome walked up behind him wondering what was going on.  
"Shippo, calm down." She said. "What's wrong?" She could see he was afraid.  
"Mizuki, she felt something and then almost fell in pain." He told her Kagome looked at Inuyasha then ran into her room and grabbed a kimono and got dressed.  
"Inuyasha get the other women and tell them to go to Shippo and Mizuki's room." Kagome said as she went through the door but stopped right behind Shippo. "Try to stay calm. By morning you'll be a dad." She smiled and ran off leaving a scared frantic Shippo with Inuyasha,  
"Alright you heard her let's get the others." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his white kimono and walked out of the door with Shippo to get the other women. They went to get Sango first. Inuyasha knocked as Shippo was about to pound on the door.  
"Shippo calm down. Kagome will make sure nothin happens and we're getting the other ones. She'll be fine." Inuyasha told him as the door swung open. "Miroku tell Sango to go to Shippo and Mizuki's room." Miroku looked at the young Kit and turned to wake his wife.  
"What's going on?" She asked as she and her husband appeared at the door dressed and ready to go. Shippo opened his mouth to speak and Inuyasha covered his mouth.  
"Mizuki's in labor." Inuyasha said simply causing Sango to run out the door.  
"What's with covering his mouth?" Miroku asked.  
"What do ya think?" Inuyasha said. "Keep an eye on him, I'm gonna get the others." Inuyasha said and took off down the hall leaving a stunned, frantic, scared Shippo with Miroku.  
"Come on. Sit and relax for a bit." Miroku said pulling Shippo into the room. Inuyasha ran down the hall to get Ayame. He knocked on the door and heard growling from inside the room.  
"Shut it flea bag. Ayame needs to go to Mizuki!" Inuyasha called and suddenly he head movement and the door opened and Ayame ran down the hall.  
"What's goin on?" Koga asked clueless.  
"Mizuki's in labor." Inuyasha said as went to get to Nori and Rin when he was stopped.  
"And you're not walkin round beatin the kit?" Koga asked with a smile.  
"Nah, he's scared and not trying to do anything stupid like a wolf I know." Inuyasha chuckled causing Koga to growl slightly.   
"I'll get Rin, you go get Nori. It'll be faster and that way I can watch you beat the kit sooner." Koga laughed and the two ran down the hall, Inuyasha stopped while Koga kept running to the next corridor. Inuyasha knocked.  
"Nori, come on! You gotta get to Mizuki!" He called hearing frantic movement before the door flung open. Inuyasha scrunched his nose and saw Katsu standing in the room as she took off. Inuyasha started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?!" Katsu yelled at his friend as he turned red from embarrassment, hoping it was too dark for Inuyasha to see.  
"So you finally took her, eh." Inuyasha laughed and saw Rin run behind him then Koga was at his side. Koga looked at Katsu standing in front of Inuyasha.  
"Ain't this Nori's room?" Koga asked before a scent hit his nose. "Or is it the new mates' room?" He smirked at the blushing Katsu making Inuyasha smile.  
"Come on. You said you wanted to see me beat the kit." Inuyasha said.  
"You would beat your own son, when he is afraid for his mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to his brother and the others holding his son.  
"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid like the wolf, he'll be fine." Inuyasha smirked at the scowling Koga. "I'll be back, I'm gonna get Katsumi." He told them and was off.  
The men went into Miroku's room to find Miroku putting Akemi back to bed after a nightmare and Shippo sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.   
"Oye, kit." Koga said as he walked in. Shippo looked up at them. "Your calm for a guy whose mate's having a kid." Koga told him. Miroku came from his daughter's room to see every one gathered in there. The door opened and Inuyasha came in with his daughter in his arms.   
"No word yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No, not yet." Miroku said glancing at Shippo who put his head back into his hands. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laid the babies down on the bed and then went back to sit with the other men. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who only shrugged and shook his head as if telling his friend he didn't say a word.  
"The kids all in bed still?" Miroku asked the three men.   
"Yeah, once Taji and Izayoi are asleep they don't wake up. If Toshiro woke up, there is no way he would go back to sleep without Kagome singin to him."   
"Or telling him the story." Miroku said. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.   
"I think he's startin ta figure it out. He asked if it was me in the story and Kagome shrugged." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
"Ya know he'll figure it out sooner or later. He takes after Kagome and has brains." Koga smirked. Inuyasha smirked and shrugged. The room fell silent for ten minutes. "Don't ya miss the old days?" Koga asked Inuyasha  
"Sometimes, but only parts."  
"Yeah, know what ya mean. I miss runnin round beatin the hell out of anything; no kids ta worry bout tagin long or fightin. But I wouldn't change it now." Koga told him.  
"I don't really miss anything from my past." Miroku shrugged.  
"Ya wouldn't ya pervert. Ya went around askin every woman to bear your child, then ya cheated people out of money and food telling them they were in danger and if they let us stay there and eat you would get rid of it." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
"There was also my wind tunnel and the threat of dying any moment hanging over my head."  
"That was yer own damn fault. You would have known when ya could of used your tunnel if ya didn't drink that shit." Inuyasha said making Miroku shrug.  
"Yes, but I still wouldn't have changed anything. It all led me to Sango." Miroku said.  
"What bout you? Do ya miss anything, or wanta change anythin?" Koga asked.  
"Keh, there's a whole lot of shit I wanta change, and none of it I miss. But I don't think I would change it. Everything that happened led me to Kagome…." Inuyasha trailed off deep in thought.   
"What about you Katsu?" Miroku asked.  
"I would change a lot of things. But it's in the past and ya can't change it now." He shrugged looking at Inuyasha as he thought. The door slowly opened and several head looked around the door.  
"Come on." Inuyasha said before looking behind him. The two children ran in to their father. "Where's your brother?" He asked Taji and Izayoi.   
"That's why we came daddy." Taji said Inuyasha looked at him, slightly worried.  
"He had another one." Izayoi said softly. Inuyasha sighed before looking up at Miroku.  
"Keep an eye on them." He left and twenty minutes later he came back in with Toshiro in his one arm and Hatsu in the other. "Found her sniffin round." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru as he handed her off.   
"Dad, we can't sleep." Kanno said as he and his three sisters stood by the door.   
"Come sit with us." Miroku told them as the door swung open and Saburo was standing in the doorway growling.  
"She won't shut up!" He yelled.  
"Saburo, shut it." Koga said and walked over to him. "Now what's goin on?"   
"Mina won't be quiet, she's screamin bout some bad guy under her bed." Saburo half growled to his father. Koga rolled his eyes.   
"Well if you guys ain't gonna sleep get them and bring them in here." Koga told his son and he turned and ran to tell his brothers to take the crying Mina to Koga. Five minutes later the group walked in with a sniffling Mina. As soon as she saw her father she ran to him crying.   
"Daddy, they were mean!"  
"What happened?" He asked as he picked her up.   
"There was a scary guy under my bed and they told me to go away and be quiet." She cried as the boys walked over and sat with the other children.   
"That guy can't get you here." Taji said looking at the sad wolf demon. "Ya know why?" he asked the girl who whipped her face and looked at him and shook her head. "Cause we got uncle Sesshomaru, Katsu, your daddy, Shippo and my daddy! Nothin can get ya." He smiled then saw Miroku looking at him and he quickly added, "Oh and we got uncle Miroku but I think everyone else will take care of the problem first." Miroku looked at Hanna and the men as they laughed. Mina looked at him and smiled.  
"Why don't you all go in and go to bed." Miroku said.  
"Will you tell us a story first?" Toshiro asked.  
"Let's go in and then I tell one."  
"Or we could just hear one then go to bed." Izayoi smirked as the other kids cheered.   
"Alright what story?" Miroku sighed making the men smirk and smile.   
"The miko and hanyou story, uncle Miroku." Taji said. Inuyasha and the other men groaned, all but Katsu who had never heard the story.  
"Okay, get comfortable." Miroku said before he spoke again. "You know this story would be much better if you told it Inuyasha."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you know it the best." Koga smirked. Inuyasha growled.  
"Haven't you guys heard this enough? Kagome practically tells you every night." Inuyasha groaned having the story passed on to him. The kids shook their heads.  
"Please daddy, we really like it." Izayoi asked. Inuyasha sighed.  
"Alright fine." He said before he started the long story.  
Towards the end the door slowly opened to reveal Kagome smiling before she walked towards Shippo with a bundle in her arms.  
Shippo looked up at her as she walked over to him and handed the baby girl to him. Sango walked directly behind her so he couldn't see her and when Kagome moved to the side she handed him a second girl. He looked at Kagome and Sango in complete shock and Inuyasha smirked.   
"You have the same face Inuyasha did when he found out about the twins." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha playfully glared at his mate.   
"What about Mizuki?" Shippo asked finally finding his voice.   
"She's resting. It took a lot out of her." Sango said.  
"Nothing like Toshiro and Izayoi's birth right?" Shippo asked worried  
"No it wasn't as…. exhausting." Kagome said and watched Shippo look down at the twin girls in his arms. The one had brown hair and bright green eyes. She had tiny brown fox ears on the top of her head. She smiled up at her father and he smirked and looked at the second baby girl. The twin had black hair and hazel eyes and like her twin she had small black fox ears on her head. She looked around trying to see everything.   
"Did you and Mizuki pick any names?" Kagome asked. Shippo only nodded as he stared down at his daughters.   
"Ya wanta tell us?" Inuyasha asked watching Shippo with his twin daughters.  
"We had picked Anzu but we never knew there were two." He said looking up at his father and mother.  
"What about a name that came in second." Sango asked. "That's what Miroku and I did." Shippo shrugged and looked down again.   
"Aki was the second one." He said. Kagome and Sango smiled at each other.  
"Your mate's probably up now, why don't ya go see her." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked up at him and nodded and left.


	56. A New Place To Live

Chapter 56

The group had left and was looking for the main group. They had been gone for three days and still there was no sign of them.  
"Damn humans!" Koga said as he, Shippo and Inuyasha sniffed yet again to get scent of the humans.  
"Anythin?" Inuyasha asked Shippo who shook his head and looked around.   
"Do you think they figured out how to use it?" Nori asked Katsu who was trying to look for signs that the group had been there.  
"How could they without us? They need three people, even if Tamotsu did it, unless Yuu forced him to train two people." Katsu said.  
"What are ya talkin bout?" Shippo asked.  
"There was a device that me Nori and Tamotsu figured out how to use that would make it like we were never there. It was a device that only the three of us knew how to use. We decided to keep it secret in case something happened. The only way to use it was to have three people to say a scripture and push a combination in on three sides at the same time." Katsu explained.  
"Now that we aren't there the only way is if Tamotsu was forced to teach two people to use it." Nori said.  
"How would they force him to do anythin?" Inuyasha asked. Nori and Katsu looked at each other then back at Inuyasha.   
"I don't know if Yuu and the others would go as far but they coulda used Tamotsu's family." Katsu said.  
"If it came to this device and getting close to the wolf tribe that was friends with Inuyasha, then I think he would take any measures." Nori said to Katsu then turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Yuu was ruthless and would go to any length to get what he wanted. He could have threatened Tam's wife and daughter. That's the only way they would have been able to use the thing." Inuyasha looked back and forth between his two old friends as they talked about another secret friend being threatened. He started to growl then suddenly Inuyasha, Shippo and Koga all looked at each other and then turned to look west.  
"What is it?" Katsu asked.   
"They found them." Kagome told him as Inuyasha turned and let Kagome on his back.   
"Lamai." Sango called to her new friend. She was Kirara's kitten and looked and acted exactly like her. Sango knew Kirara needed to go with Kohaku but she missed having the company. Kirara taught her daughter all she knew and would still come back to teach her and the others that remained. Lamai grew into a saber tooth and Sango, Miroku, Nori and Katsu jumped on, and the cat followed Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo.  
The group ran and flew for miles until the demons and the half demon stopped.   
"They should be in the next clearing." Koga said. Everyone pulled their weapons and readied themselves as they walked quietly up to the camp.   
"Inuyasha." Katsu said coming to walk beside him. "There are slaves in there that would like to follow us…."  
"Got it. Get the ones out of there, we'll handle the rest." Inuyasha nodded and they came to crouch in the bushes.   
"We should sneak in and take them quietly." Katsu said  
"There's a barrier here." Miroku whispered as he crouched next to Kagome.  
"Yeah, it's a strong one too." Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha nodded and pulled his Tetsaiga in front of him and he concentrated for a moment.  
"What's he doin?" Katsu asked about to get his friend when suddenly the blade turned bright red and he swung the giant sword and dissolved the barrier with a loud crack.  
"So much for quietly." Katsu said  
"With us, there is no such thing as quietly." Sango smiled.  
"Not with some of us." Kagome smiled and notched an arrow. As the men charged, Sango released Hirikotsu, Shippo, Koga, and Inuyasha fought with their sword and claws, Miroku used his staff and Kagome knocked five men at a time down with a special arrow that would knock those unconscious. All Katsu and Nori could do was stand and stair in astonishment. They had never truly seen their friends in battle and were amazed at how fast and accurate they each were.  
"Ya gonna start goin?!" Inuyasha yelled, snapping them out of their thought making them run to get the good friends out. Kagome made her way to Inuyasha side as she continued to fight. The group had gathered into a circle and fought side by side trying to hold off all the men until it was clear of all the friendly people. Inuyasha saw Katsu and Nori run on the out skirts of the camp with a line of people. Katsu stopped and gave a quick nod.   
"Alright let's go!" Inuyasha yelled letting the others know they could release their attacks now and the circle got bigger and bigger. Koga kicked; punched and slashed his way through his enemies. Shippo blasted through with Fox cannon that shot from his sword amplifying his fox fire. Sango fought with Hirikotsu and her katana, Miroku pulled special sutras made to drop an enemy as it touched their skin, it didn't matter what species the enemy was Kagome was putting more power into her arrows and they began blowing holes in the earth as Inuyasha used his Wind scar knocking down tents and blowing supplies apart. Inuyasha and Kagome spotted a large section where the equipment and food was in carts.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and pointed to the carts. He nodded and came down with his wide scar destroying everything in its path. The men that were left turned and ran. One man close to Inuyasha fell as he was backing up. Inuyasha grabbed him.  
"Tell your leaders that we are coming. They have really pissed the wrong hanyou off and should be the ones afraid and cowering as they are. Tell them they will be the one regretting every aspect of their miserable lives." Inuyasha growled. The man shook in fear and nodded his head fast before Inuyasha let go and the man ran off.   
"I think they will be angry when they find out about this." Miroku said looking around.  
"I think they will be more than angry at this." Katsu laughed as he turned back to the people he and Nori had saved.   
"It has been a long time Inu-Chan." A man said as he walked up to the group. He had black shaggy hair, and steel gray eyes, dressed like Katsu. Inuyasha looked the man over and smirked.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. "Didn't expect ta see ya again." Inuyasha said then looked behind him and saw all the people that Katsu had gotten.   
"Katsu, how many did you get exactly?" Miroku asked.   
"Everyone who was loyal and helped us that was here." Katsu shrugged.   
"Katsu, Sesshomaru's gonna flip when he sees this." Inuyasha said looking at everyone.  
"Ya might as well start yer own village." Koga joked.  
"That's a good idea, Koga." Sango said. "If we make a village for the half demons and everyone that these people are after…."  
"That would work well." Miroku smiled.  
"I can see Sesshomaru now; when we tell him we're gonna build it next to his castle." Inuyasha chuckled. "Come on. Let's go tell the bastard." He said and the rather large group set out at a slow pace for the children, women and elderly that had come.   
__  
The group stopped at the gate after traveling for three days and Inuyasha called for them to be opened. Sesshomaru met them as they walked in. His eyes grew slightly wider as he saw the people streaming into the gates. He looked at his brother who smirked and pointed to Katsu.  
"What? They needed a place and Koga here has given us the greatest idea. We are going to make a village here for everyone." Katsu said making the Yurkai look at the wolf demon who looked at the man angrily.  
"I did not, it was a joke!" Koga yelled.  
"Oh, Sesshomaru this it Tamotsu, he was one of the three of us that were working against Yuu and the others. He was to lead them to a meeting place to meet Dai. The rest are those that have helped us. Some are ranking officers while others are slaves and those held for fun." Katsu said.   
"If we can build a village out here no one would come to attack it, after what we've showed em they will stay away." Inuyasha said. "That way you don't gotta have everyone in here either."  
"DADDY!" came a yell making Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku look and see the children running at them. Koga was hit by his six and his mate, Miroku and Sango were hit with their four and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had three collide into them. Rin walked over with Juro and Katsumi in her arms and Kagome took her daughter with a smile. Mizuki walked over and smiled at Shippo as he took Anzu from her. Inuyasha picked Izayoi up while the boys were content standing at their parent's sides.  
"Where you guys good?" Miroku asked his kids who all nodded.  
"How bout you guys?" Inuyasha asked his three. Toshiro nodded and smiled at his father while the other two looked at each other and nodded with a smirk. "What ya do now?"  
"They took Sesshomaru's sword again and started to fight with Taro and Saburo." Rin said. Koga growled and hit both his sons on the back of their heads. Inuyasha looked angrily at his son and daughter.  
"But daddy, Taro called me a wimp and then Saburo went and chased Izzy." Taji whined.  
"He still won't keep his hands to himself." Hanna said with a glare at Saburo.   
"I told you, she is my mate!" Saburo yelled at them  
"I am not!" Izayoi screamed. Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other. Koga could tell Inuyasha didn't like Saburo saying that about his little girl but Inuyasha knew Izayoi could take care of herself and was afraid for the young wolf.   
"Saburo!" Ayame yelled making him smile at his mother. "Stop acting like your father!" She told him making Koga growl and glare at his mate.  
"Daddy, he really did start it." Izayoi told Inuyasha. He nodded and set his daughter down and sighed.   
"Didn't yer mother and I tell ya not ta take yer uncles stuff?" He asked they nodded looking up at him. "Don't do it again." He told them and they nodded again.   
"Dad? You and Shippo gonna play with us?" Toshiro asked. Inuyasha looked at Shippo who looked at Mizuki. She smiled and took her daughter as the two ran off with the other children and Koga and Miroku behind. Tamotsu looked at Katsu with wide eyes.  
"Did they call him….?"   
"Yeah, the little boy was Taji. He's the youngest. The older boy was Toshiro and the girl was his twin, Izayoi" Katsu explained. Tamotsu looked at the children then back at his friend.  
"Katsu." Kagome said and walked up to them. "You forgot the new one." She smiled.  
"This is Katsumi, she's the youngest. And this is Kagome, Inuyasha's beautiful mate." Kagome smiled and glanced down at the baby who had fallen asleep.   
"Inuyasha's mate?" Tamotsu asked. Kagome nodded.  
"Yep, ten years right?" Katsu asked Kagome as she nodded and was called to talk to Rin. "The woman she's talkin to is Rin, she's Sesshomaru's mate. They have a little girl out there with silver hair and brown eyes, her name is Hatsu. The other woman next to Rin is Sango. They have the four human kids. Sango is Miroku's wife. Miroku is the human playing with the kids. Then you have Mizuki. She is between Sango and Kagome."  
"Katsu I'm not going to remember any of them." Tamotsu said.  
"That's fine but you might remember a few. Now Mizuki is Shippo's mate, Shippo is the fox demon with the red hair out there. They have twin girls. Just born. The woman walking up to them is Ayame. She is Koga's mate. Koga is the wolf demon that's out there too. They have six kids. After you're here for a while you'll get ta know everyone but for now just settle in and relax."  
"Katsu!" Izayoi and Hanna called as they ran to him. "Daddy said that if he's playin then ya gotta get yer butt out there too." Izayoi said as Hanna laughed.  
"Oh did he now?" Katsu asked with a bright smile. Izayoi and Hanna smiled and nodded at him. "Well then I'm just gonna haveta….. Get ya!" He yelled and the girls went screaming and laughing as Katsu chased them. Sesshomaru and the women walked over to Tamotsu.  
"They never grow up." Sesshomaru said.  
"I don't know who are worse the men or the kids." Mizuki said.  
"That would depend on what kids you were talking about." Sango smiled.  
"Well Izzy and Taji I think are right there with Inuyasha. Thank Kami that Shiro is good and I hope Katsumi will follow him." Kagome laughed.   
"Mina is the only good one out of all of them, the rest are just like Koga." Ayame smiled.  
"Hatsu's not bad; I hope Juro is the same." Rin smiled.  
"As long as he does not follow in his uncle's footsteps I think he will be fine." Sesshomaru said. "Tell them that in the morning we will begin to build the village." He said and saw the children all stop and look off to the side and take off leaving the men looking then falling down laughing.  
"What are they laughing at?" Sango asked then they heard a cry for help and saw Jaken being chased by the large and still growing group of children making everyone else laugh.  
__  
It had taken almost a year to get the village established and they were still building huts as more hanyou and hanyou friends came for shelter. Inuyasha and the other men were helping to finish the last of the huts when the kids ran through the village.   
"Daddy!" Inuyasha looked down and saw Taji and Izayoi.  
"What's the matter?" He asked when he saw them slightly shaken.  
"There's a big group coming this way. We can't see anything but Acteon, Nebi and Hotaru went and saw that it was a bunch of humans marching." Izayoi said making Inuyasha look at his friends.  
"Did you tell your mother and the others?" The two shook their head. Inuyasha jumped down and looked into the east to see a cloud of dust.   
"Who in their right mind would attack on the hottest day of summer?" He heard Miroku say as he got off the latter. Koga landed beside him.  
"They ain't in their right mind." Koga said as he saw the cloud getting closer.  
"They will be after I shove Tetsaiga up their asses." Inuyasha growled.  
"Daddy, what are we gonna do?" Taji asked.  
"Go tell your mother and the others and keep everyone inside." He told his son and daughter. "Senshi." He said making her stop and turn to look at him. "Stay inside until I tell you to come out. No matter what protect everyone inside." The eleven year old girl looked at her father and gave a slight nod looking into his serious golden eyes with her own.   
"Right." She and her brother ran off into the castle to tell everyone. Five minutes later Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Ayame stood ready for a battle as Katsu, Nori and Tamotsu got everyone inside the gates and stood ready beside their friends.   
"We should end this before they get close enough." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and the brothers pulled their swords.   
"Dragon lightning." Sesshomaru called there was lightning flashing and the wind picked up around them. The lightning began to hit the ground killing hundreds of the people marching. As they got closer Inuyasha brought his sword down calling out.  
"Adamant Barrage!" Diamond spears shot out impaling the men who began to run at them. Sango threw her Hirikotsu and knocked many men flat as Kagome erected a barrier and shot arrows exploding the ground and knocking men back. Katsu, Miroku, Nori and Tamotsu waited for them to get closer and then they joined in with hand to hand battle. Inuyasha and Kagome stick side by side. Kagome gained a few scratches and the men that did it were taken down swift and painfully as Inuyasha sliced his Tetsaiga through their flesh crippling them slowly before he lopped off their heads.   
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as the Youkai got closer. "Call everyone back!" Sesshomaru looked at him and Shippo started to yell for everyone to retreat. Shippo made his way over to Sesshomaru.  
"Let's go, mom and dad can't hold them off forever." Shippo said as he killed another man with a swift swing of his sword.  
"I do not retreat." Sesshomaru said as he killed three.  
"We only fall back while they do their combined attacks." Shippo explained and got the older Yurkai to back up. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other as Kagome notched an arrow.   
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced to see a large group running at them again.  
"Yeah, let's stop them here." She smiled up at him. The two smiled as they looked at the army charging at them before they began their combination.  
"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and brought his giant sword down releasing loads of energy. Kagome took aim and released her pure white arrow calling after it.  
"HIT THE MARK!" Suddenly it joined with the wind scar and it became electrified and much larger. Men could be seen running away as Inuyasha and Kagome went back to fighting the men left around them. The others stood and stared in amazement, all but Shippo that is. He jumped back into battle as soon as the attack was let off with Sesshomaru following him shortly. After the attack landed and the dist and earth settled they saw the men running away afraid and the ground littered with dead and dying.   
"Never knew you too did that." Katsu said as he walked over to his friends. Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, it's one they learned back in the day." Sango smiled.  
"One that you don't wanta be caught in." Shippo chuckled and glanced at Sesshomaru. "Glad I got ya outa there now?" The old Yurkai glared at the fox demon and turned back to the battle field. Suddenly there were three kids on three demon cats.  
"I thought I told you to stay inside until I said." Inuyasha said to his daughter and son. Izayoi smirked and Taji shrugged.  
"What? You were all done." Izayoi said as she sat on a demon saber-toothed with white fur black feet and star on its forehead, red eyes and gray markings on its tail.   
"Yeah, we were watching from the wall." Hanna said from her demon cat. It had tan fur, with black fur under its chin and on its feet, ears, and marks on its tails.   
"Yeah, that was awesome!" Taji cheered as he sat on a saber-toothed with black fur and brown markings.   
"It doesn't matter, Taji. You were told to stay inside until we said." Kagome scolded her nine year old son.  
"But Izzy was told not me or Hanna." Taji smirked very Inuyasha like while he got a glare from his sister. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she rolled her eyes.  
"They're your children, you deal with them." She said to him as he smirked.  
"Inside." He told them.   
"But-" Taji tried.  
"Now!" Inuyasha growled. The two glanced at Hanna who had gotten off her demon cat and was getting a lecture from her parents before they turned and went back over the wall.   
"Kami I hope my two aren't like that." Shippo mumbled.  
"At least you don't have little Inuyasha's. I swear they get more and more like you every second." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
"You'll have more fun with little kits that are just like ya." Inuyasha said to Shippo who groaned and he smiled at Kagome.   
"I will have my men clean this up and then the people can go back to the village." Sesshomaru told them. And the group walked back into the castle leaving Inuyasha to deal with his daughter and youngest son.


	57. Feudal Halloween

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

Chapter 57

The group had gone back to the village to visit Kaede and the other villagers and introduce them to Tamotsu and his Family, Katsu and Nori a year later.  
"Now I may place a face with the name when ye tell stories child." Kaede said to Kagome. "So ye are the children that had grown up with Inuyasha?" she asked the three friends.  
"Yes, we used to live in the same village together until everyone had to move." Tamotsu said sadly.  
"I see." Kaede said. "Kagome would ye gather the herbs I will need?"  
"Sure." Kagome said and stood up. "Shippo wanta help?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
"Just like old times." He said and went with her.   
"So ye have done and found much Inuyasha. It is very different from eleven years ago or even back to when Kagome first came here." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the children listening.  
"Daddy, can you tell us the story again?" Toshiro asked.  
"Where you left off the other night?" Taji asked. Inuyasha smirked.  
"Let yer mother tell it." He said and glanced back the way she and Shippo had gone.  
"Please" Taji begged.  
"Yeah, dad. Pleeeeaaase" Toshiro started.  
"Please, mama is gonna be a while and we wanta hear the story." Izayoi said making Inuyasha sigh.  
"Alright, fine I'll tell the story once more but I'm starting to get sick of this thing."   
"We aren't." Taji smiled. Inuyasha smirked.  
"What story?" Tamotsu asked.  
"Sh! And you'll hear it." Toshiro said and turned back to his father.  
"We were at the part where they were attacking that bird thing. After they met that stupid wolf." Izayoi said.  
"Oye! Who ya calling stupid, pup?" Koga said as he and his family walked over and sat down. "Tellin the story again?" He asked Inuyasha who nodded slowly.  
________________________(STORY MODE)___________________  
The wolf demon attacked and held the miko on his back tightly as he climbed the cliff.   
"Where is it?" The wolf asked the miko. She looked over his shoulder at the birds of paradise.  
"There…. There are two shards in that one." She told the wolf. He ran after the one and tried to attack with the miko still on his back. He punched at it and it bit down on his arm. When the wolf pulled back the giant teeth of the bird ripped the wolf's arm apart and the shard that was in his arm fell out. 'Inuyasha said and had to stop as his daughter started to laugh. Koga looked at her then at Inuyasha who was smirking.  
"that's a stupid wolf." Izayoi laughed making Koga growl low, in displeasure at being laughed at.  
"alright, calm ye self, ye father has a long way to go in the story." Kaede told the girl.  
"Yes, grandma." Izayoi said as she sat up and waited for her father to continue.  
He ran to the ground and put the miko on the ground telling his tribes men to take care of her and he went back up to battle the bird. He fought against it punching and kicking doing close to no damage. As he fought the other birds started to attack those on the ground. As several closed in the hanyou came from behind them and sliced them all in half. They were happy to be reunited and the miko told her friends about the birds. The monk unleashed his wind tunnel and sucked every bird insight into it. The hanyou and the wolf yelled insults back and forth before the hanyou chased the wolf up the cliff. The miko called out telling the wolf where the shard was and it confused the hanyou.  
"d-did she just…. Help him?" the hanyou said to himself. The wolf started to battle the bird and was thrown down to the top of the cliff in pain. The hanyou walked up at the bird readied another blast. The hanyou used his technique that created a path between the two Yurkai winds and blasted the bird apart. The miko and the demon slayer rode the large demon cat and got the wolf demon so that he would be able to be taken care of. The hanyou wanted to fight the wolf for taking the miko but as the wolf stood up shakily to fight and the hanyou went to punch the miko called out the word and the hanyou went into the ground face first.  
Miroku, Sango and Koga laughed at the memory. Inuyasha growled softly as Izayoi looked around. The other children smiled as Kagome and Shippo sat back down handing the herbs to Kaede.   
"The hanyou was sitting more than he was up." Shippo laughed adding a meaning to his joke. Inuyasha glared at the Kit.  
"Dad, why are ya givin Shippo looks?" Taji asked.  
"Yeah, dad. It's just a story." Shippo smirked.   
"Alright you guys. I'll finish telling you the story." Kagome told him.  
The group traveled for a long time and picked up shard here and there and followed rumor hoping to get what they needed. As they chased after the bad guy he suddenly disappeared. He went into hiding to rebuild himself and make himself stronger to kill off his enemies. As the group traveled they met up with the wolf demon several more times. As they were talking a female wolf demon showed up. She was telling everyone of the promise the male demon had made to her years ago. She followed him and they argued. He pretended not to remember. He wanted the miko and pretended to forget all about the promise hoping the female would go away, but she never did. She was persistent and taught the male wolf a lesson a time or two.  
Koga growled low in his chest as the others laughed.  
"Oh, he learned a lesson or two alright." Ayame laughed and looked at Koga  
"Cheer up Koga it's just a story." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome looked at the two before continuing.  
As time went on the bad guy came back out, the hanyou and miko and their group fought with the incarnations and he himself several times. Each side gathered shards as fast as they could but it seemed that the bad guy got to them faster. The miko had looked at her shards a few times to only see one or two, but they pushed on and fight with all their might to stop him from hurting others. They each had their own reason to press on. The demon slayer fought to save her brother and honor her family that had been killed because of the guy. Sango and the others glanced at Miroku who looked down at his hand that had been missing the wind tunnel for quite some time as Kagome spoke of him. The monk fought to rid himself of the terrible wind tunnel that threatened to kill him any day. The Kit fought for his Mother and Father who had been killed. Shippo looked sadly down remembering his real parents and how they had been killed. The hanyou fought to protect the friends he had never really had, the friends who had become his family Inuyasha looked at his mate and around at all the friends and family he had now, the miko fought to save and protect everyone. They stuck together and became stronger and better than the bad guy had anticipated. As Kagome finished the members of the original group looked at each other and smiled. They had been determined back then and with everything that had gone on, they had forgotten that. They fought through everything that was fired at them, until the final battle. They had been at the well when the final battle happened. The group fought with everything they had. Nearly killing the bad guy but not before he had a chance to make a wish on the jewel leaving the miko left in the dark with the jewel. She purified it and was going to make a wish as the hanyou fought his way in the darkness to get past the bad guy and to the miko.   
"Don't make a wish until I get there!" he called out as he searched for her calling out her name.  
"Wait until I am by your side!" he called again as he fought and finally won. The miko floated in complete darkness only able to see the jewel floating in front of her then suddenly there was a little light and the hanyou came though, what seemed like nothing and came to her side. Once there she made her wish. The jewel was free and the miko was sent back to her era to be a normal girl again while the hanyou was sent back to his era to be with the new friends he had made. Kagome smiled and looked at each person and heard Inuyasha speak.  
He waited three agonizingly long years until he smelled her sweet scent again and he ran as fast as he could to find the miko he cared so deeply for. He ran to where he smelled her and found her at the well waiting for him. The group that had gathered for a common cause was back together and completely happy once more. Kagome smiled and laid her head on Inuyasha as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
__________________(END STORY MODE)________________________  
"What happened after that?" Asked Akio   
"Did they fight again? Or did they live boring lives like everyone does?" Taro asked making those who knew that it was real looked at each other.  
"Well the demon slayer and the Monk got married and had four beautiful children, they had twin girls and a boy before the miko came back, then they had another girl later. The two wolf demons had four children soon after the miko arrived back and then a set of twins a few years later."  
"What about the Hanyou and the miko, mama?" Izayoi asked. Kagome looked at her three children sitting in front of her listening intently then at her almost two year old daughter sitting in Inuyasha's lap.  
"They had a set of twins, a few years later they had a son and years after that they had a daughter. They live happily ever after, all of them. Some even say they are still around fighting bad guys and saving family and friends." Kagome said and smiled at the others who smiled and watched their children's reactions. All the children stared at her before laughing.  
"I don't think that's true. If they were alive now they would be famous and kill everything bad that was here." Taji laughed.  
"Ye do not think they are real?" Kaede asked. The children looked at her and shook their heads.  
"It's just a story that mama and daddy tell us at bed time." Izayoi said with a smirk.  
"Ye should not make accusations unless you know for sure. Ye children would not know even if the hanyou, miko, demon slayer, monk, Kitsune or the wolves were right in front of ye. They fought hard to make this world as safe as possible for ye to live." Kaede said as she dished out bowels of stew for lunch. The children looked at each other and shrugged as they ate. The parents shook their heads at their children. Once finished Toshiro sat thinking.  
"What ya thinking bout Shiro?" Inuyasha asked his son.  
"If that story was real." He said making the adults look at each other. "I don't know…. It sounds like a story that was made up but since everyone knows it, it could be real." He said looking at his mother and father. Kagome smiled at him as Inuyasha smirked   
"I think its fake cause the wolf woulda beat up the hanyou for sure." Taro said smiling.  
"No, the wolf woulda been in the ground miles under if he woulda gotten his hands on the wolf." Izayoi said to the wolf demon making their father's looked at each other and everyone started to laugh.  
"What?" Taro and Izayoi asked at the same time.  
"You don't think it was real because of the hanyou and the wolf fights?" Sango asked the two who shook their heads.  
"Hey, grandma." Toshiro called to Kaede. "How do you know we wouldn't know if they were sitting in front of us?"   
"Ye haven't noticed much that is how." She smiled and went back to making medicines for villagers, leaving Toshiro to sit and think.  
"Don't give him too much to think bout, he'll be there for hours." Katsu said with a chuckle.   
"What do ya expect? He takes after his mother." Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kagome smiling at him. "Ya wanta take yer walk?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I think I do. Anyone else coming?" She asked.  
"We will." Sango said as she and Miroku stood.  
"Us too." Shippo said as he and Mizuki stood "We're just gonna put them to bed. Want me to put Katsumi down?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha handed her to him. A few minutes later the couple came out of the hut and all the adults stand.  
"I think we'll come along." Nori said.  
"I think I'll stay here. I'm really tired and I think I'm going to watch the kids." Tamotsu's wife said with a smile and the large group left on their walk. The children looked at each other and started to follow their parents hiding in the trees.  
"They're following." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
"I know. I think it's time to tell them." She said making everyone nod. After walking through the wood they came to an ancient dry well. Kagome sat on the side looking down.   
"Hey, Kagome, isn't today something special on your side?" Sango asked making Kagome look up happily.  
"Yeah, tonight's Halloween." She smiled.  
"Halloween?" Asked Katsu and the others who hadn't known her for a while.  
"Yeah, it's a Holiday in my time where everyone gets all dressed up and goes to each door in the neighborhood and they get candy. Each kid dresses up in a costume like a ghost and stuff like that. It's really fun and sugary." She smiled and Shippo smiled looking at her practically drooling.  
"Do they have Pokey?" He asked making Kagome laugh.  
"Yes, they have Pokey." He smiled at remembering the flavor.  
"You said your time?" Nori asked.  
"Kagome's from the future." Miroku said.  
"Five hundred years to be exact." Kagome smiled. "When we were looking for the jewel I used this well to travel back and forth between my era and this. When it locked making me stay in my era and Inuyasha here I used to look hoping it would open again every day, when it did I know I needed to come here and I said good bye to my mom, brother and grandfather and came through the well to stay here." She smiled as they looked at her amazed.  
"The story….. It was true?" Asked Katsu.  
"Yep. It was one hundred percent true." Ayame smiled.  
"Maybe a little dulled and battles and all missing but it was true." Koga smirked. Suddenly there were thuds heard in the forest. Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga and Ayame smirked as Kagome smiled and shook her head. The others jumped thinking they were under attack.  
"Relax." Shippo told them.  
"Go see if they're still alive." Ayame said to Koga. Koga Inuyasha and Shippo went into the woods to find the kids who had been in the trees on the ground rubbing their heads with the other children sitting on the ground looking up wide eyed.   
"Come on I'm sure ya wanta ask questions." Shippo said as the kids all followed the three men and sat in front of Kagome as she still sat on the well.  
"So the story is really true?" Izayoi asked. Kagome nodded.  
"What bout the people in the story, who are they?" asked Masaharo.  
"Is it really…?" Toshiro asked looking at his parents.  
"You really do have your mother's brain." Miroku joked earning a growl from Inuyasha. Kagome and the others laughed.  
"Yes." Sango told he nephew.  
"Shiro who are they?" Asked Mina.   
"The hanyou." He pointed at his father and continued. "The miko, the demon slayer, the monk, the wolves…."   
"But dad, you don't have a wind tunnel." Kanno said looking at his father as he smiled. "Once the bad guy, Naraku was defeated it was taken away. It was a curse that he placed on my grandfather and it was passed down the generations until Naraku was killed." Miroku explained.   
"Mom what bout the brother and all?" Hanna asked.  
"That would be your uncle Kohaku. And your father and I travel to the demon slayers village once a year, we never took your guy because you were too young and we didn't want you to know of the terrible things that had happened." Sango told her children.  
"Dad, were you really that much of a jerk to mom?" Toshiro asked making every one laugh except Inuyasha.   
"Yeah, I was. Ya don't know how I grew up. It was a survival thing." Inuyasha told his son.  
"Your mother was the only one that could ever get through his thick head, right mutt face?" Koga said and looked at Inuyasha.  
"Ayame had to kick yer ass for ya ta even look at her, ya flea bag." Inuyasha smirked.   
"Were you really like that?" Taji asked Koga.  
"Yeah, we were all like it was told." Koga said.  
"We all grew up after meeting our love, and having you guys. We aren't the same people we were back then." Kagome said looking at her friends.   
"What do ya mean?" Izayoi asked.   
"Well. Miroku isn't a lecherous monk. Sango isn't bent on revenge. Shippo isn't the little kit that ran and hid, I'm not the little girl that I was. And Inuyasha…. Well he isn't really anything like he was." Kagome said.  
"He's still think headed." Shippo laughed making Inuyasha growl. Shippo stuck his tongue out and ran as Inuyasha chased him making Kagome sigh and Miroku and Sango laugh.  
"Well something's don't change." Kagome smiled.  
"They do this all the time?" Tamotsu asked.  
"Yeah, it started when we first met Shippo. They were always messing with each other making Kagome step in when Inuyasha thumped Shippo." Sango told them.  
"Mom!" Shippo called as he ran to hide behind her and keep her between himself and Inuyasha.  
"Not this time Shippo. You started it; you need to learn not to antagonize him." She told him as Inuyasha pulled her out of the way and tackled Shippo and thumping him on the head.   
"Alright Inuyasha I think he has learned his lesson." Miroku said as Inuyasha thumped the kit several more times. Kagome sighed and watched Shippo get out from under the hanyou and Kagome gave one warning.  
"Inuyasha, do I have to say it?" He ignored her and chased after the kit again. She looked at Sango who shrugged.  
"You know this will go on forever." She told her sister.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" He dropped mid run and fell into the dirt.  
"Kagome!" He growled.  
"You don't listen, it's your own fault and I think you've thumped Shippo enough." She smirked as he pulled against the spell to see if it would let him up and he waited till it was up.  
"What was that?" Nori asked amused.  
"They are stupid beads that the old bat put on me when the wench woke me up. Only Kagome and now Shiro can use it." He turned and glared at the monk. "I think I still owe you for that one." Miroku smiled and shook his head.  
"Now, now Inuyasha. I remember being beaten when you finally were able to get the twins out of the hut and you could get up." Miroku said waving his hands in surrender. Everyone laughed and talked about the pasted for hours before calming down and sitting in silence. Inuyasha had taken Kagome into the sacred tree, Shippo was in another branch with Mizuki, and Sango and Miroku sat under it. Katsu sat next to Nori and Tamotsu and Koga and Ayame sat by the well while the children were scattered in trees and under trees.  
"Hey, Kagome." Sango called up to her sister. "Why don't we have the holidays like you do in your era?"  
"That's great idea." Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha.   
"When are theses holidays and all?" Katsu asked.  
"Well we have new years when we start the month over, and then is Easter, but that really doesn't matter right now. Next would be Halloween, then Thanks Giving and then Christmas. Halloween is what I told you, we dress up and go door to door and get candy. Thanksgiving is when we all have a really big dinner and thank Kami for what we have. Christmas is a day that we give presents to each other and spend time with each other. Then we start all over." She explained.   
"So what are we waiting for?" Sango smiled. The others looked at each other and they gathered and went back to the village. "So what kinds of things do they dress up like?"  
"They dress up like what they want to be. A princess, or an astronaut that goes to the moon, stuff like that or they do fictional thing, things that people in my time think aren't real, like ghosts and demons and witches and stuff like that. You can be anything really." Kagome smiled.   
"I wanta be a princess." Izayoi said.  
"Me too." Hanna, and Mina called.  
"I wanta be a warrior." Toshiro said.  
"I wanta be dad." Taji smiled thinking of the story they had always heard. Inuyasha smirked.  
"It's harder than ya think." He told his son.   
"Alright well let's figure everything out when we get back to the house. We can have a Halloween party and have candy to give you guys." Kagome smiled.  
__  
After hours of picking out what they wanted to be and making the costumes it was time to put them on and have the party. Kagome and the other adults looked at the kids when they were all dressed.  
Hanna, Izayoi, Akemi and Mina were princesses with beautiful kimonos layered on them. Inuyasha and the three friends looked stunned at Izayoi.  
"Inuyasha, she looks…." Tamotsu started.  
"Like you're…." Nori continued.  
"Mother….. She looks like Izayoi." Katsu finished. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at his eleven year old daughter.   
Next were the warriors, most of the boys wanted to be this and out came Taro, Toshiro, Masaharo, Jiro and Akio. They were clad in fake armor and looked like real warriors as they walked out to show off. Inuyasha looked at Toshiro and then at Kagome who looked at their son and at him and nodded. They saw Inuyasha's Father in him as he wore the armor. Kanno walked out with monk robes and a staff, Saburo looked like a proper wolf prince, and Haruko wore miko robes.   
"You guys look great!" Nori cheered as they all lined up to show off the women's hard work.   
"Alright who wants candy?!" Katsu called and smiled as he was saddened but cheering children. "Alright but ya havta play a game and win it first." They all looked disappointed and looked sadly up at him.  
"Alright come here and I'll tell ya the game." Shippo said and crouched down to talk to them. "It's called Simon says. What ya do is do what I say, but only when I say Simon says. If I don't say that and you do what I say ya gotta go sit down and wait for us to restart." All the kids nodded. "Alright….. Simon says hands on your heads." All the children followed. "Simon says jump up and down……Simon says turn around………..sit down." Everyone but Izayoi, Taro, Hanna, Toshiro, Akio and Taji was out. Shippo watched everyone that lost walk away to cheer their friends and siblings on. "Simon says sit down……. Simon says put your hands on your tummy……Simon says put your hands on the ground…. Simon says put your hands on your neck……put your hands on your head." Now there was only Taro and Izayoi left. Shippo continued but there was no winner for another hour. Shippo had to call it a tie. They were so competitive that they were listening intensely to the instructions. Kagome had made a homemade piñata out of paper and cornstarch and gave the kids a stick and blind folded them to hit the piñata. She soon found out giving demons and half demons a stick to beat something with is not a good idea and they wound up having the first person, Taji, open and make the Candy go flying everywhere. The kids ran around looking intensely for the candy that was scattered. Kagome and the other women made dinner while the men watched over the exploring children for a few hours. The women served dinner and once finished they all hid pieces of candy all over the living room for the kids to find. They wandered around and the human kids found the obvious ones while the others followed their nose to find the pieces.   
After watching them sniff around for three hours they had found every last piece. They each had a pile and they started to go through and trading each other for things. Finally they started to eat the home made candy and laugh and play with each other as their parents cleaned up the piles, making sure to keep each one separate and labeled for each kid. They watched them run around happily and soon they started to slow down and yawn. They were ready for bed. Kagome looked down at her daughter she had cuddled in her lap. The baby had gone back to sleep again. Shippo, Mizuki, Kagome and Inuyasha had been running back and forth taking turns to care for the babies and finally the day had ended late into the night. They all gathered the children and got them to bed before gathering in the living room for a little while to talk.  
"So you do this every year on your side?" Nori asked.  
"Yes, I mean it is a little different but it is basically the same." Kagome smiled.   
"I can't wait till next year." Mizuki smiled, Shippo and the others smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"So what did you say was the next one?" Miroku asked.  
"The next one is next month at the end. It's called thanksgiving and we gather our friends and family and thank Kami for everything we have in our lives and then we have a big dinner with everyone." Kagome explained again.   
"You'll have to tell us when it's coming and we'll come for it. The kids really enjoyed themselves tonight." Ayame said.  
"I will." Kagome said and started to think for a moment. "If I can get the well to open up again and allow everyone through, I think the kids would have a blast in my era for these holidays." Kagome said with a bright smile watching everyone nod.  
"How are you going to get it open? I thought it was closed for good." Miroku said.  
"Midoriko told me about a lady that lived in the mountains that could help me with the well. I want to start planning a trip there, that way if I can get the well to open for everyone we can get the kids to a safe place, and I'll be able to close it so they can't come back, but open it when we want to go through." Kagome explained.  
"Do ya really think that's a good idea to leave the demon and hanyou kids with your grandfather and brother?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "The kids will have them runnin round, not sittin still and all over the place." Inuyasha said. "We already deal with one Sota. We don't need anymore." Kagome smiled at her mate and at the thought.  
"Taji's not that bad. He is much calmer than Sota was. But we'll see."   
"When do you want to go on this journey to find her?" Sango asked.  
"I wanted to go soon and get the well opened. My family is probably old and my friends are probably married and moved and all but I want to see."   
"Well why don't we start in a few days?" Katsu asked.  
"What mountains did the miko say?" Ayame asked.  
"She said the tallest mountain in the west."  
"That's gonna be a hike." Koga said.  
"You know of the mountain?" Katsu asked.  
"Yeah, it's in the same range my den is, but it is farther west and it's said that no one comes back when they climb it." He told them.  
"Well I'll have protection. And I am determined to talk to this lady." Kagome smiled.  
"Uh oh." Sango smiled making everyone look at her. "When Kagome's determined to do something you better move out of her way." Everyone started to smile at the miko and the demon slayer.   
"Well I think we're gonna go to bed. This Halloween has worn me out." Katsu said stretching while everyone nodded in agreement.   
"We really have to do this next year." Ayame said.  
"Hopefully the well is open by then." Sango said.  
"Yeah, then I think the kids would be worn out for a month." Kagome laughed. "Good night." She said as everyone started to walk to their rooms for a goodnights rest. Kagome and Inuyasha crawled into their bed and snuggled together.   
"Happy Halloween." Inuyasha smirked at his mate and she smiled and gave him a softy loving kiss on the lips.   
"Happy Halloween. Good night Koi." She said and laid her head on his shoulder feeling him tighten his hold as she drifted off to sleep, with him soon following her.


	58. The Mountain Woman

Chapter 58

After looking for the main group and the dragons for yet another year, Kagome and Inuyasha left their children with Sango and Miroku who would be staying at the village for a little while then heading back to the castle while they went to start looking for the woman Midoriko told them about. They traveled as usual. Go as far and as fast as they could during the day and sleep soon after dinner only to rise at dawn and go again. They had been at it for four days and they were keeping close to the mountains until they got closer to the tallest one and then they would start to climb. They ran for another two days before they started to climb high up the mountain. The air began to get cold and the wind picked up the higher they went. Snow started to land on them as they went even higher. It was night when they stopped again. Inuyasha found a small cave for them to spend the night. He had gotten what wood he could to cook the food they had saved knowing food might be scarce up in the mountain. Kagome sat huddled by the small fire for warmth as Inuyasha stood at the cave mouth looking out at the weather and looking for threats. He heard Kagome shift and her teeth chatter together. He turned his gold orbs away from the cold outside to his freezing cold mate. He made his way over and sat beside her pulling her into his lap.  
"Now I know why no one comes back." Kagome said through her chattering teeth. Inuyasha smirked and took his haori off to use as a blanket around the front. After a few hours of the haori being wrapped around them Kagome started to warm up and the two feel asleep to be ready for the long day that was sure to follow.  
"Kagome, come on. Get up so we can have more daylight." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as she slowly roused.   
"It's morning already?" She asked sleepily.  
"Yeah, come on." He smiled as she stood and stretched. They ate a little before they began to walk again in the worsening snow. After five hours of walking with the wind howling, the snow pounding in their faces and the cold making their limbs freeze so they could barely move anymore. Inuyasha held tight to Kagome s they walked farther yet. Suddenly they saw a shadow walking to the side the several more appeared and Inuyasha got Kagome on his back and pulled his sword ready for the attack that was sure to come. He watched each shadow get closer and closer and suddenly launch. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid the massive jaws of what looked like the giant snow yeti to Kagome. Inuyasha swung and stopped another's teeth from getting to him. As he stopped one and held it with his sword and other came from behind and swiped at them knocking ten feet sideways. Landing hard Inuyasha looked around and found Kagome laying a few feet away. As he got closer he saw she was unconscious and turned his attention back to the approaching yetis. He saw them start to come closer together and took his chance. He called the dragon scale Tetsaiga and looked for the Yurkai.   
"There." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he saw all three Yurkai. He raised his sword above his head and swung down and across when they were close enough. There were screams of pain that rose about the howling wind as the three creatures fell dead. He sheathed his sword and turned to see Kagome still unconscious.  
"Kagome. Kagome. Come on open your eyes." He called to her. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her praying to every Kami he knew that she would open her eyes and not be dead from the cold or the attack. "Kagome, please wake up. Koi open your eyes for me once then you can sleep. Just let me know you're alright." He whispered into her ear. He felt her start to move slowly and he pulled back to look at her.  
"sssso cccold." She chattered. Inuyasha pulled her to him and held her tight as he smiled at her waking up and he started on his way again.   
"I know, I'll get us there and everything will be fine." He told her as he trekked his way up the mountain. It took him seven hours longer and he found another cave that lead deep into the mountain. He walked as far as he could and saw a light coming from the back. As he walked he smelled food and it became warmer. "Am I dreaming?" He asked himself.  
"No, you are not dreaming child. You have entered my home after battling the weather and the yeti that have killed so many before you. I have never expected to ever have anyone find their way up here." An old woman said looking at him with her silvery eyes and long silver hair. "Come set her down your friend must be tired form the journey. I will look at her wounds." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.  
"She's my mate. She is really cold not hurt." He told her and the old woman nodded with a smile as the girl in his arms began to stir. "Koi." He said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile.  
"I feel so warm. Are we home?"  
"No we made it to the woman's cave." He told her making her try to sit up quickly. "Lay back down. Relax, Kagome. She will be here when you wake up." He said looking down at her in his arms. Kagome laid back and snuggled closer to Inuyasha as she feel back to sleep.  
"Is this the famous Kagome? The powerful miko I have heard about?" The woman asked Inuyasha. He looked at her confused. "I do have my ways." She laughed. "My dear old friend keeps in touch every so often. She had told me of a powerful miko named Kagome. So you must be Inuyasha the Inu- hanyou." Inuyasha nodded. "Midoriko has told me much of your mate's and your bravery and power that you have used to save her. She came to me a few years ago telling me that you were to come to see me. She said that the miko had a very important favor she wanted."  
"Yeah. Kagome is from five hundred years in the future and after we killed Naraku the well separated us, only to reunite us three years later but now she can't see her family. Midoriko said ta come to ya and ya would be able to open it for her."   
"Oh, you must speak of the dry well in the east of the western realm." Inuyasha nodded. "Yes I can open the well but it will take some time. If you would come back in a year I shall have everything ready for you." Inuyasha didn't look pleased at battling the weather or climbing all the way back up or waiting that long before he could make Kagome happy. "There is a secret passage that only Midoriko and I know about. I will tell you about it only because of how Midoriko respects and trusts you and your friends. No one should find out about this." Inuyasha nodded and followed the old woman deeper into the cave. At the very back there was a passage way.  
"Why didn't anyone say something sooner?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
"Well it was to be my decision to tell you. Now follow this and it will bring you to a cave I believe you are familiar with." Inuyasha nodded and began his walk, cradling the still sleeping Kagome.  
After two hours of winding through the passageway Inuyasha began to walk straight and as he entered a large open room his eyes grew wide. There in front of him was the statue of Midoriko.   
"We're at the demon slayer's village." Inuyasha mumbled and heard laughter from the front of the cave. Then a thought suddenly hit him. "Sango and Miroku must have taken the kids to visit the village." He walked across the room and down the passage way to reach outside. The sun shined brightly outside. He looked around the open field that laughter could be heard echoing from. Inuyasha started to walk in the direction of the laughter and where he knew the demon slayer's village was.   
"Inuyasha, where did you come from?" Miroku asked as he walked up to his friend.  
"I'll explain later, get lots of blankets." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome whose teeth were still chattering. Miroku nodded and called to Sango as she came running to them.  
"Sango get blankets!" She stopped and looked at Inuyasha holding Kagome before running off to get blankets. Inuyasha and Miroku walked into a hut that Inuyasha and Kagome would use when they came to help fix the village up and Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently and covered her with all the blankets that were in the hut. When Sango came running into the hut she handed a few blankets to Inuyasha and she and he started to cover Kagome as fast as they could.  
"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango asked once she made sure Kagome was covered. He looked at Kagome who was now sleeping quietly.   
"We went ta find that woman and it got too cold for her then we were almost there and the fucking yeti things attack and made her hit her head. She was half frozen by the time we got to the old hag." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched his mate sleep.  
"What did the woman say?" Miroku asked as Sango checked on Kagome to make sure she was warming up.   
"She said that I had to come back in a month. She said she would have everythin set and the well could be opened." He told his friends. "Where are the kids?"   
"They're outside; I told them to wait till they were called. Didn't want them to get under our feet when we were working on Kagome." Sango told him and watched him nod.   
"Daddy?" Came a soft voice from the door of the small hut. Inuyasha looked and saw four children there.   
"Katsumi fell and hurt her knee." Toshiro said.  
"Come here." He said causing all four to run to him.   
"Dad, what happened to mom?" Toshiro asked looking down at his mother.  
"She's really tired after our trip. Leave her sleep." He told his son who nodded and looked back at him. Inuyasha was looking at Katsumi's knee and saw a scrape. "You get me somethin ta bandages this?" Inuyasha asked Sango. She nodded and went to get what he would need.  
"Does Kagome know of what the woman said?" Miroku asked.  
"No, she was out the whole time. She woke up once when we first got there but went right back out."   
"So she knows nothing about the woman opening the well? Did the woman say anything else?"  
"No. All the old hag said was that I had to go back in a year and get the stuff she had to open the well."  
"So mom doesn't know that the well can be opened again?" Toshiro asked.  
"No not yet." Inuyasha answered.   
"Dad don't ya know what next month is?" Taji asked.  
"It's Christmas!" Izayoi smiled before Inuyasha could answer his son.   
"Mom would love being able to go through the well for Christmas." Taji said.  
"Yeah, tell her bout it as her Christmas gift." Toshiro said with a smile.  
"They do have a point, Kagome would love that gift." Sango smiled as she knelt beside Inuyasha and started to bandage Katsumi's knee.   
"Yeah, she would." Inuyasha said and smiled down at his kids. "How bout it be from all of us?" He asked everyone in the room.  
"Inuyasha, this should be your gift to her." Sango said.  
"I think she would like it even more if ya go in on it too. Besides, I'm gonna need yer help."   
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.  
"If Kagome isn't gonna know then I'm gonna need all the help I can get. I can get the stuff from the hag in a year."  
"That'll be before Christmas." Izayoi said.   
"Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure it works before we get her there. So ya guys gotta keep her from knowin." Everyone smiled and nodded at him.  
"Do you think we all will be able to get through?" Sango asked as she sat back.   
"Don't know. The hag didn't say." Inuyasha told her.  
"I hope it does." Taji said.  
"Yeah, I wanta see what mom's home looks like." Taji said.  
"You guys probably will be able to go through. You have Kagome and Inuyasha's blood in you. We may not be able to go through." Miroku explained to the children.  
"So only we could go? We can't take uncle fluffy, and aunt Rin? Or Katsu and Nori? Or-" Taji asked  
"No, but the hag might make it so everyone can go through." Inuyasha said. "Now go play with the others." The children all got up to go play as Inuyasha helped Katsumi stand up and run after her siblings with little one and a half year old chubby legs, leaving the adults to sit and wait for Kagome to wake up.


	59. Relaxation And Fun

Chapter 59

"Kagome are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked as she and Kagome walked through the woods.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. You sure Inuyasha didn't say anything about where he was going?" Kagome asked.  
"Why would he tell me? If anything he would have told you." Sango said and walked in front of her friend so she wouldn't see the small smile that crossed her face. She and the others had been keeping the secret about the well quiet for a month now, and couldn't wait till Inuyasha gave her the Christmas gift. Inuyasha had had to tell her that the woman said she didn't know and would see what she could find. It wasn't a true lie, the woman was looking for what she need.   
"I know, but he just said he would be back soon and left." Kagome said and looked into the branches of the surrounding trees. She was confused at Inuyasha's behavior. This was the second time he had run off like this and she was worried that there was something wrong and he just didn't wasn't to tell anyone so he would take care of it by himself. She walked farther into the woods with her sister by her side.  
"Relax, Kagome. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just had to take care of something small demon that popped up." Sango tried to reassure her. Kagome nodded but still looked sad. They walked to a place they had found a few years ago after they moved into the castle for protection of the hanyou children. It had a very large hot spring that lead into a small river. Beautiful trees that were now bear hung over the water. Off to the side were beautiful flowers that sprouted high above the ground. The two women undressed and slipped into the warm water.   
"I think we should relax and when he comes home sick the kids on him." Kagome said making both women laugh at the thought of all the children tackling Inuyasha and torturing him.   
"That would teach him." Sango said. The women sunk in the water and felt like they did when they were younger, in the days when they made Inuyasha and Miroku stop hunting for shards and sit still while they went to a hot spring.   
__________________________________________  
Miroku sat with Katsu, Nori, Rin and Tamotsu in the courtyard watching the children run around with the demon cats.  
"Where did Inuyasha go?" Nori asked.  
"He's been gone a while." Katsu said glancing sideways at the ex monk.  
"He never said. He just left a few days ago and said he would be back." Miroku said with a small smirk.  
"What ya smirking at?" Katsu asked.   
"Huh? Oh, nothing." Miroku said and turned back to the kids.  
"What aren't you telling us?" Nori asked narrowing her eyes slightly.  
"Come on Miroku, what's going on?" Tamotsu asked  
"Nothing, just don't talk bout it in front of Kagome." Miroku told them.  
"Don't say what in front of her? And why?" Tamotsu asked.  
"Inuyasha and Kagome went and talked to someone that can open the well. Kagome got too cold and hit her head during an attack and when they got back she was unconscious and Inuyasha told us what happened. The woman told him that she would be able to open the well and he had to go back in a month to get what he needed. After we all talked the kids thought it would be a great idea to give this as a present to her for Christmas. So he has been getting everything set so that when he gets the stuff he can go through and set everything up. The kids asked for a few things and Inuyasha is working on it for now. That's why he keeps leaving for little trips." Miroku explained. "Remember; don't say a word to Kagome." Everyone nodded as they looked back over at the children playing with Mizuki and Shippo. They were taking care of the one and a half year olds that tried to play with the older kids.   
"I hope Kagome isn't mad that Inuyasha lied to her." Nori said. "He told her that the old woman didn't know."   
"It was a stretch of the truth. Beside she won't be angry at him after she finds out." Miroku smiled.  
"She's never really is mad at him anyway." Tamotsu said  
"I don't think she can be mad at him." Katsu smiled.  
"Oh, yes, she can. Believe me I have seen her anger flare and push against Inuyasha's." Miroku said nearly shivering at the memories.   
"Come on it can't be that bad." Katsu laughed at the man as he tried to suppress a shiver.  
"Yes, it can and is. When those two are mad at each other you better stay away until long after they resolve it." Miroku said. Everyone laughed, until they heard a voice from above them.  
"What ya talkin bout, monk?" Everyone looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on the lowest branch looking down at them with a smirk.  
"Ummm. Well I was telling them about Kagome's temper." Miroku said glancing at the others.  
"I thought I hear ya sayin something bout me." Inuyasha smirked down at the ex monk as he saw him look to the others again.   
"Actually he was telling us about when you all used to travel and how you and Kagome used to get mad at each other." Nori smiled up at her old friend.  
"Did he also tell ya bout that hand of his?" Miroku gave a small glare to his friend in the tree. "The cursed one as he calls it. The one that he almost had a permanent hand print on his face for." Inuyasha smirked   
"I haven't told them all about your baka fights with Koga….." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Or why you fought with him." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
"What's it matter now? That baka wolf always got away anyway." Inuyasha said looking at everyone below him.   
"Daddy's back!" They heard Izayoi yell as her and her brothers ran to him and jumped into the tree only to see Inuyasha jump higher and higher as they followed.   
"Got ya now dad." Taji said with a smile once they reached the top.   
"Really?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he dropped down and jumped to the ground leaving his three children in the tree.   
"Dad, that's no fair!" Toshiro called down as he and his brother and sister stood at the top. Izayoi realized she was extremely high and crouched down holding the tree. Taji jumped down quickly, followed by Toshiro.   
"Daddy!" Izayoi called down. "I can't move!" Inuyasha looked and spotted her crouched holding on for dear life.  
"Still hasn't learned has she?" Sesshomaru said as he joined everyone in the courtyard.  
"Nope." Taji said as they watched Inuyasha shake his head and jumped back into the tree to get his daughter.  
"Learned what?" Nori asked.  
"How ta get down when she climbs all the way up." Toshiro said in a matter of fact tone.  
"She can climb up but can't get down?" Tamotsu asked   
"Yeah." Taji said as his father and sister landed in front of them. "You got stuck again!" Taji laughed at his sister and Inuyasha hit the back of his head.  
"Oye, don't make fun of your sister." Inuyasha said  
"Or we could start talking about the demon under your bed?" Miroku told the boy who narrowed his eyes at his uncle.   
"You wouldn't." Taji said as Miroku smiled and glanced at Inuyasha. "Dad…." he said as Inuyasha smirked.  
"Don't pick on yer sister." Inuyasha told him. The boy looked slightly relieved that the adults weren't going to start picking on him and he went back to play with the other kids.   
"Demons under his bed?" Katsu asked  
"Yeah, I don't know where he got the idea but he is terrified at night." Miroku said.  
"He believes they will jump out and eat him, I believe is what he told me." Sesshomaru said looking at the boy run with his friends and siblings.  
"So he is afraid of something." Katsu chuckled.   
"Yeah, he's with the demons, Izzy is climbin too high, Shiro is the nightmares and Kat really ain't afraid of anything….. Well not yet." Inuyasha said.   
"At least you do not have the one afraid of the dark." Sesshomaru said to his brother, causing everyone to smile. "It is not fun waking up to every light on in every room." He told them making Inuyasha and Miroku laugh.  
"No I know it's not. Member we watched her before?" Inuyasha said with a chuckle.  
"The things that scare them are amazing." Tamotsu said, causing everyone to chuckle.  
__  
"I think we better get out now it's been about three hours." Kagome said. "I don't know how much longer the guys will be able to deal with the kids. " Kagome and Sango laughed as they got out of the hot spring and dressed before heading back to help with the children.   
"I wonder if they're rethinking their actions that got them the little terrors." Sango said causing the two women to laugh.   
"I don't know. They probably are rethinking how to avoid that but not their actions." Kagome giggled.   
"True, those boys will never regret that." Sango said.   
"Although I can't say I do either." Kagome smiled.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Just worried that we might end up with another terror and we really want to wait till all of this is over." Sango told her friend.  
"I know. I am so happy Inuyasha can usually tell when we can't." Kagome smiled as they continued talking about the men as the continued their walk back  
__  
"Mom!" Toshiro yelled and ran off causing Inuyasha and the others to see the boy run to his mother and hug her with a bright smile.  
"Still a mama's boy, huh?" Katsu asked.  
"Yeah. Always has been." Inuyasha said and smiled when Kagome knelt down to give their son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled sweetly and looked up to see Inuyasha standing with the others watching and her smile grow. She looked back at her son and spoke softly before he ran off to play with the other children. Sango's son and youngest daughter saw her and were currently hugging her as Kagome smiled as she stood and walked over to Inuyasha and the others.   
"Ya took yer good ol' time." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, well we needed the time to relax." She told him with a bright smile she only ever gave him causing him to smile back. He had the need to grab her and place a loving kiss on her sweet lips but he still had some restraint in the public eye.   
"I'm going to see if Shippo and Mizuki need help." Nori smiled and glanced at Katsu as Kagome looked at Inuyasha once more.   
"I'm going to go and get something to eat." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha when she turned back from the children. Kagome knew the look he had in his eyes and gave another smile before walking off towards the castle doors. Katsu stared at Nori as she walked away and started to play with the older children. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she walked down to the doors leading back in to the castle He watched as her hips swung back and forth as she took each step, how she glanced back at him several times at him and how she smiled when she saw him staring at her.   
"Damn" He heard Katsu breath out. He glanced at his friend who had been looking at Nori and saw him glance at Kagome and up at him. "They suck." He said with a smirk. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as she paused in the door way to glance back once more before disappearing with the bright smile on her face. Inuyasha had been teased enough and decided he needed, no had to go after her. He looked over and saw Sango smiling at him and gave a nod before he took off after his mate. The others stood looking after him in confusion, all but Sango, Miroku and the dog demon that smell the arousal scent, wondered where Inuyasha had run off too.  
"What's with him?" Tamotsu asked.   
"He's got some…. Things to take care of." Sango smiled.  
"What does he have that would make him run like that and not tell us?" Tamotsu asked making Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru glance at each other.  
"What?" Katsu asked when he saw the look they were giving each other.   
"Well it's not something-" Miroku started when they heard Shippo as he walked up to the others.  
"At least they went where we can't really smell it." Shippo laughed.   
"Shippo!" Sango said trying not to giggle.   
"What, I have lived with smelling that for years." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Sure you'd agree, wont ya." He smiled up at the dog demon that raised an eye brow.  
"This is not proper to be discussing behind Inuyasha and the miko's back." Sesshomaru said and looked at the children running around with Nori and Mizuki.   
"I still don't get it." Tamotsu said looking at everyone and noticed Katsu was just as lost.  
"They're having their…. fun time." Shippo told them with a smirk. Tamotsu smiled as he realized what they were all talking about, Katsu smirked and glanced at Nori.  
"I wouldn't try it. Nori doesn't seem like the kind of person to go for running out like that." Shippo said. "Dad went cause Mom teased him enough."   
"Shippo, why aren't you out there with the kids?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject.   
"Looks like they have it all handled." He said glancing at his mate and Nori.  
"I think I'll go make sure." Sango said as she went to go play with the children.   
As the group of men talked a twelve year old girl ran over to them with her ten year old brother.  
"Uncle Miroku?" The boy called as they stopped in front of him.  
"What is it?" Miroku asked bending slightly to talk to them.   
"Where did daddy go?" Izayoi asked.  
"He'll be back he said for you and the others to play nice." Tamotsu said gaining a look from the others. They knew how to talk to these two to make them go play.   
"Why?" Taji asked.  
"Where's he go?" Izayoi asked again.   
"Dad went and had to help mom find somethin. He will be back in a while." Shippo said.   
"Did, mom lose somethin?" Taji asked   
"Yeah, she misplaced somethin. Now go play." Miroku told the two, who looked at each other and went to run off when they stopped and looked at the group.  
"Ya know we know yer liein." Taji said.  
"Yeah, we got daddy's nose." Izayoi said tapping her nose before they turned and ran off to play.  
"So they're true mini Inuyashas" Katsu laughed making everyone else laugh as they made themselves comfortable to watch the women and children run around laughing and having fun.


	60. Feudal Thanks Giving

Chapter 60

It had been a busy past three days with the women running around gathering everything they would need for the thanksgiving in the feudal era. Inuyasha and Shippo went and killed a turkey while Jinenji and his mother harvested Potatoes, corn, and helped Shiori and the others make something similar to stuffing. The whole castle was in an uproar as the day came that everything had to be done and set to eat. Sesshomaru and the other men really didn't get the point of this holiday but they went along and helped when told.   
As the women cooked the children ran through the kitchen laughing. Then they heard yelling and there were suddenly more children running around and two fighting with others starting to join in. Kagome grabbed her daughter and youngest son, Sango grabbed her eldest daughter, Nori and Mizuki grabbed the two oldest wolf demon children and separated them.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called   
"Koga!" Sango called, when suddenly the two men showed up at the doorway with the other men behind them smiling and laughing at the scene. Ayame ran in and tried to help calm and control her children while the men laughed.  
"Inuyasha, if you don't get over here and control your children I will S-I-T you so hard you won't get up for a month!" She yelled as she struggled to hold onto her flailing children.   
"Koga, I'll have her make something for you if you don't take your sons!" Ayame yelled at her mate as Sango struggled with her twisting and turning fifteen year old daughter.  
"Miroku, Get over here and help with the other children!"  
"You too Shippo!" Mizuki called. All the men jumped to what they were told and helped separate and take the children outside leaving the women trying to catch their breath as they looked around at the mess of the kitchen.   
"Looks like you can use some help." Ayame smiled.   
"Thanks, I think we're gonna need it." Kagome said as the women went back to working hard to finish dinner.  
__  
"What did yer mother tell ya?!" Koga scolded Taro.  
"But dad, it's not my fault" He said.  
"So you had no part in the fight, that's why they had ta hold ya all separate?" Koga asked his son as both boys looked down.  
"The half breed started it." Jiro mumbled and was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head. He looked up at his father who slapped Taro in the back of the head.  
"Oye, don't hit yer brother." He warned his eldest son.  
"But dad…. He called her a half breed!" Taro yelled at his father who looked down at his son confused.  
"Haven't ya been doin that since ya could talk?" Koga was confused as to why Taro was now suddenly defending Izayoi.  
"Yeah, but she ain't a half breed." Taro said making Koga smirk.   
"Then why were ya all fightin?" He asked  
"Hanna won a game and then Jiro started to yell at her and they were fighting and Taji started and then they all dragged me in the Izzy joined in and then we wound up in the kitchen and all." Taro said.  
"Taro, shut up." He told his brother. "Dad, they started to fight with me then everyone kinda started yellin." He said turning to his father.  
"Jiro, what happened to ya bein the good one?" Koga said with a smirk and sighed. "Alright, ya both stop fightin and go play nicely." Koga smiled as the two looked at each other. Jiro ran off as Koga held Taro back.  
"What? I wanta go with the others." He whined making Koga smirk.  
"I know. Tell me…. What's with the change? Ya have always called Izzy names and now yer defending her?"  
"Well, mom told me that I had ta be nice and that when Izayoi was gonna call mom a name, that was just a little feelin of how she feels when I called her names. I didn't like it and ya know….. She ain't that bad. I mean she's still a stupid mutt, but she ain't too bad." He smiled.  
"Heh. Just be sure not to steal yer brother's future mate." Koga laughed making Taro raise an eyebrow at the comment. "Never mind. Go play." Koga said and watched his son run away as he glanced at Inuyasha still talking to his daughter and son.  
__  
"Now, what ya two doin? Didn't yer mother and I have a talk with ya?" Inuyasha asked his children.  
"Yeah, but the stupid wolf started pickin on Hanna and then the jerk started too and then we joined. The flea bags started it." Taji said.  
"Hanna coulda taken care of herself and you know it. And don't call Taro a flea bag." She argued. Inuyasha looked at his daughter confused. She was the one calling the wolves every name there was and always arguing about them, now she is defending them.   
"Why ya defending the wolves?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Ayame isn't bad and since she talked ta Taro, he's been really nice. He ain't so bad once he stops bein mean. he's still a stupid mongrel, but he ain't too bad now." She said confusing Inuyasha.  
"Okay? Well I want both of ya to stop fightin and arguing and go play nice." He told them. He never could fully discipline his children, his daughter he could barely scold her, the boys he could scold but the look on their faces let them get away with just that. The two siblings nodded and ran off as he watched and glanced at Koga who was starting to walk over to him.  
"Seems like their recruiting reinforcements." Inuyasha laughed.  
"The good ones are startin now." Koga laughed.  
"Well out of their group." Inuyasha said making both men chuckle.  
"Ya know, Taro said the damnedest thing when I was askin what happened." Koga said as they started to walk to the other men. "Jiro started callin Izayoi names and Taro stood up for her. Slapped Jiro's head pretty hard too." He chuckled. "I asked why and he said that since Ayame talked to him they've been gettin along and he said she ain't that bad."  
"Yeah, same with mine. Taji made comments and Izzy scolded him. She said that Ayame's nice and since they stopped fightin Taro ain't mean." Inuyasha told his ex rival.   
"At least it will be quieter without those two fightin." Koga laughed.  
"Yeah, for now." Inuyasha smirked as he gave a small growl. Making Koga laugh.  
"Next will be a fight between Saburo and Izzy, a pre mate argument." Koga laughed as Inuyasha gave another small growl that, Koga knew, didn't mean much.   
"What ya talkin bout?" Katsu asked as his friend and the wolf demon came to a stop in front of him and the other men.  
"Just talking bout Izzy and Saburo." Koga said.  
"Yeah that'll be the fight commin up." Shippo said as all the men began to laugh as they turned their attention back to the children running around laughing and playing.  
__  
"You do all of this in your era?" Nori asked.  
"Yeah. It's a lot easier in my time though. We don't have to make everything from scratch, but I like it this way better." Kagome smiled.  
"This is fun." Sango told Kagome with a smile as she helped make the stuffing stuff.   
"I think it's great to have everyone together too." Mizuki said.   
"Yeah. I mean when was the last time everyone was together like this?" Nori asked. "The most I've seen in the past several years is visit for a little while them back off to separate places."  
"The last time we were all together was when we had Taji's first birthday party." Kagome laughed.  
"Now that I think about it that was the last time everyone was together." Ayame smiled.  
"That was, what, nine years ago?" Nori asked.  
"Yeah." Kagome said as she started to stuff the large turkey the men had gotten. Ayame finished peeling the potatoes as Mizuki started to smash them. Nori and Rin stirred the corn and string beans.   
"What time is it?" Rin asked Kagome .  
"I think it's almost lunch time." Kagome said as she and Sango put the turkey on a specially made spit and started to cook it. "I'm gonna start lunch for the trouble makers. Who wants to help?" She asked as she began to make sandwiches.   
"I think we all will. It'll get done faster and then we won't have them running in here actin like we don't feed them." Ayame said making all the women laugh as they worked on making lunch and keeping an eye on the food for dinner.   
_________________________________________  
The women were adding finishing touches to their dishes after all day in the kitchen cooking.  
"Al right I think it's time for dinner." Sango said.  
"I'll go tell everyone to sit-"There was a loud thud and muffled curses coming from the other side of the door, then there was a burst of laughter and a yell.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha half growled as Shippo, Koga and Katsu laughed. "Ya know ya three better run when I get up." He threatened them. Tamotsu was standing with Sesshomaru and they looked at each other. Tamotsu was about to help Inuyasha up when Sesshomaru grabbed him and pulled him back just as Inuyasha got up and tore after the three that had been laughing. The women came running through the door and Kagome saw Inuyasha chasing three men.  
"Inuyasha…."   
"Don't ya dare, wench!" He growled at her as he ran after Shippo after he thumped Katsu on the head.   
"If you don't stop I will." She told him. He knew better than to push her when she spoke like that and thumped Shippo before walking over to her and the others leaving Koga for another time.   
"Why should I stop?" He asked sarcastically as he stopped in front of her.  
"Because I will say 'it and the food's ready." At the mention of food all of the men looked at her happily making the women laugh.  
"Yes it's all done." Mizuki giggled.  
"Where are the kids?" Sango asked.  
"They're having their Jaken time." Katsu smiled. After all the years they still loved to chase Jaken and torture him. The men started to call it the kid's, Jaken time and said it was just like a play time or a nap time.   
"Well go get them, it's time to eat." Mizuki said. She had begun to speak up and act like the other women, not the shy little girl she had been. She had become more brave and stubborn since she had the twin girls almost two years ago. Katsumi and Juro would be two in two weeks and three weeks after that the twins would be two. It was an exciting time as each child would be a year older in a short amount of time.   
Koga, Shippo, Inuyasha and Katsu left to collect the children. Once everyone was gathered then men got the food and followed the women and children to village in the outside of the gates where the whole village had been cooking various dishes that everyone would be sharing.   
"It's time!" Called a young girl as she laughed and ran with the other children to join the adults in the village.  
"Great! The food's here!" A boy yelled excited making Kagome smile and look at her children who were looking around, practically drooling over all the smells of food.  
"Just don't go overboard. Everyone has to eat." Kagome said softly to her three children as they walked beside her. Katsumi sat in Kagome's arms looking around with a smile, her nose twitching at all the smells, and her ears swiveling back and forth on the top of her head at every sound around her.   
"Can we eat yet?!" Asked a child in the crowd, making everyone smile.  
"You've come." Otohime smiled as she walked up to the group with her children in tow.  
"Where would you like them to place the food?" Sango asked standing next to Kagome.  
"Oh, over there." the dragon demon said pointing over to the side where other people could be seen placing food on a very large table. The men nodded and went over to relieve their hands of the heavy burdens. Kagome, Otohime and the others walked over to stand in front of the large amount of people from the newly made village.   
"Alright. I think we can start getting in line for some food!" Otohime called over the noise of the crowd. Everyone started making their way to the food and filling their plates. Each person in the village made something and placed it on the table, there was plenty for everyone and then some, Kagome was surprised how everything had worked out so perfectly. Kagome stood in line with the others. She held Katsumi while Rin held Juro, Mizuki held Aki and Shippo held Anzu and the others took care of the older children.   
"Dad, can I have that?" Taji asked starring at a large plate filled with cooked meat, practically drooling. Inuyasha chuckled at his youngest son and placing some of the meat onto a plate for him, while taking some for himself. Toshiro and Izayoi grabbed as much food as they could reach as they walked between their parents. Hanna, Haruko and Kanno walked between their parents collecting their food.   
After collecting their food they all found places to sit and while everyone ate there were a few that followed Kagome and the others.  
"So what are ya thankful for?" Katsu asked Nori.  
"Being away from that bastard." She said.  
"How bout ya Inu- chan?" Katsu asked.  
"Keh." Inuyasha said as he helped Izayoi and Taji cut their food. He looked over at Kagome helping Toshiro to cut his food and holding Katsumi on one leg.   
"Come on Inuyasha, you have to be thankful for something." Sango said   
"Like what?" Inuyasha said not looking up.  
"Like what ya thank Kami for everyday." Katsu said. "I thank Kami that Nori is safe and with me and that we were able to find you and meet your family." Katsu smiled as Inuyasha looked up at him.  
"I thank Kami everyday that I met Inuyasha and for the children we have." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who smirked and glanced at her as he finished helping Taji. Shippo and Mizuki smiled as they held their twins close and gave them some food. Sango and Miroku smiled and looked at their own children. Their group had been truly blessed; everyone had found love and friendship. They couldn't ask for more.  
After everyone had thanked Kami and ate as fast as they could all of the children ran off to play their games and have fun leaving the adults to laugh and joke and tell stories.  
"So Kagome how did you and Inuyasha ever get together?" Asked a woman making Kagome glance at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and looked over at the children.   
"It's….. A long story." Kagome smiled at the young woman sitting in front of her.  
"What do ya mean?" Koga said with a smirk looking between Kagome and Inuyasha. "It's very short…..she is the only one that can handle this ass." Koga smirked pointing at Inuyasha. Everyone looked at the two when Inuyasha began to growl.   
"Who ya callin an ass, ya prick." Inuyasha growled out as Koga smirked making Inuyasha growl even more.   
"Inuyasha. He is right, you know. Kagome is the only one you listen to." Miroku said earning a glare.  
"Leave him alone." Shippo said looking at all the stunned faces looking at him for defending Inuyasha, before he continued. "He's just bein the senile old man he is." Shippo smiled and stuck his tongue out before getting ready to bolt.  
"You know Inuyasha could teach the cute little girls a thing or two….." Tamotsu smiled.  
"Yeah, you really don't want ta push him too far." Katsu smiled remembering the past.  
"What do ya mean?" Koga asked. Inuyasha looked at his old friends and smirked.  
"Ya deserved it, the both of ya." He said and looked at Nori who had started to giggle.  
"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Kagome asked curious.  
"Nothin." He said looking the other way making Kagome and the others turn to Katsu, Nori and Tamotsu.   
"The boys decided to mess around with Inuyasha and took it too far and well Inuyasha got them back." Nori smiled.  
"What did they do?" Sango asked. Nori glanced at the three men. Inuyasha was glaring at the other two while they shrunk away with smirks on their face.   
"Well they pushed Inuyasha too far and Inuyasha got them back. It was actually pretty funny." Nori giggled. "They pushed Inuyasha one time and tried to make him scared and all but you know him, you really can't scare him." She smiled at Inuyasha. "Well he took them to a cave and told them that there was treasure in side and they ran in not even wondering why Inuyasha stood outside. Next thing we knew they came running out screaming and crying like little girls. They were being chased by a bear demon and Inuyasha had to save them. It was so funny!" Nori ended laughing making Tamotsu and Katsu glare at her for bringing the story up again.   
"We were little kids." Tamotsu said in their defense.  
"Yeah. We coulda saved ourselves. And we couldn't help but mess with little Inu- chan. He was so cute." Katsu smirked as Inuyasha growled at him. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to look in on the youngest children.  
"Believe it or not you can scare Inuyasha." Koga smirked as Inuyasha's growling turned to him. Inuyasha's old friends looked between the two, confused.   
"Inuyasha? Scared?!" Katsu and Tamotsu laughed at the same time.   
"Like that would ever happen." Tamotsu said.  
"We tried everything and there is no way to scare this dog." Katsu laughed.   
"Have you tried using friends and family?" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to join them.   
"What do ya mean?" Katsu asked the dog demon as Sesshomaru and Koga looked at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru still held his cold mask across his face as he stared at his brother and Koga looked slightly sad as he looked at Inuyasha, and Shippo looked upset as he looked at his father. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at them and turned to glance at Kagome and then to Izayoi as she ran over to her mother.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head away and watched the other children run around. Koga looked at him then at the old friends in front of them.  
"It's the way to scare the hell out of him." Koga said.  
"What?" Nori asked and watched Inuyasha walk over to help Kagome with the youngest children of the group. Shippo glanced at everyone before he decided to talk.  
"There is one way to scare dad. And it has been used too many times now." Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku who knew what had gone on, even Koga didn't know of all the things that had gone on.   
"Naraku used all of us against him at one time or another." Miroku said "Well he just nearly killed all of us, well he and several other people used Kagome against him."  
"What do you mean?" Nori asked  
"Naraku used several methods and tried to kill us, and almost succeeded a few times. He used Kagome to try to get to Inuyasha more times than I can count. And other enemies came forward and used her against him." Miroku explained.  
"She fought it with everything she had but we could all see it…. He was scared out of his mind." Sango said   
"Yeah but ya didn't see when the twins were born." Shippo said making every one look at him.  
"What do you mean?" Tamotsu asked.  
"Shippo, I think ya should let them tell it." Koga said remembering that Inuyasha told him not to say anything.  
"I'll only say it if you three promise not to say a word about it." Shippo said and looked at the three old friends of his father. Each one nodded and looked at him intrigued. "The twins were born at four months, and it wasn't a very good labor. I know what I heard and smelled. Sango and Rin were in there." He said and looked at Sango as she sighed.  
"Shiro was born no problem then Izzy was born with her cord wrapped around her neck, basically dead. After Kaede and I get her breathing and crying Kagome had passed out and stopped breathing. It took a lot to bring her back." Sango explained.  
"Dad and I sat outside…… He knew what was going on and he was so afraid. You shoulda seen him." Shippo said and looked over at Inuyasha as he bent to talk to Izayoi.   
"Anything that involves Kagome in danger scares the hell out of him." Koga said before Kagome and Inuyasha came back over to them.   
"I think the kids are ready for desert." Kagome smiled as she and the other women around went to put out the sweets.   
"Have a nice chat?" Inuyasha scoffed as he looked at the group.   
"Yeah, we did." Katsu smirked.   
Suddenly there were happy screams and cheers from children as they ran to get to the sweets first. The men smiled and walked over to where the women were carrying the stuff the kids wanted.   
"Alright! One at a time!" Sango called as the children looked at each other and then tried to get a head of everyone else. Kagome and the others sighed and smiled at how active they all were.   
"I hope they wear themselves out before we have to go to bed." Kagome giggled next to Inuyasha. They all set the sweets down and the tables were bombarded by the children as they nearly knocked Kagome over. Inuyasha caught her and helped get out of the middle of the crazed children.   
"Wow, they really like their sweets." Katsu laughed. The adults watched and waited for the children to stop their rampage before they grabbed their own sweets. The adults went back to their seats and started to talk again just before there was a scream. Inuyasha and the other looked at each other before taking off running leaving Rin, Mizuki and Otohime to watch the children.  
"It came from over here." Shippo said as they ran to the far back of the village into the trees. As they neared the back they could see running around and yelling and screaming. Toshiro ran towards them as fast as he could.  
" Dad! Mom! They need help!" He screamed and turned to run back to help the others. The adults could see the demons and hanyou children jumping and snarling as the attacked protecting the human and much younger children. Hanna, Haruko and Kanno could be seen fending off the attackers who slipped through the hanyou and demons. There was a large man who stepped out from the cover of the trees who stopped and looked around. He spotted the nearest Hanyou and attacked, it just so happened the nearest one was Izayoi. She stood next to Toshiro as they fought. Toshiro had grabbed a bow and was shooting arrows at the attackers while Izayoi jumped and slashed with a sword she took from a fallen soldier. The large man swung his sword at Izayoi's back. She didn't have a chance to turn and block or even get out of the way. In an instant Inuyasha was behind her blocking the man with his Tetsaiga.   
"Who dares stop me from riding this earth of abominations?" The man asked as Inuyasha snarled and growled. His ears laid flat to his skull as he replied.  
"It ain't yer business! Go back to the whole ya crawled out of!" Inuyasha snarled. Izayoi was behind him still fighting off others who came, but was now joined by the other adults.   
"Miroku get the kids out of here." Sango said as she through her Hirikotsu at another bunch as they ran at them. Miroku nodded and moved off to get the children away. She looked around and saw the hanyou and demon children still fighting alongside the adults. She saw Shippo dispatching one man after another as he sliced his claws though them easily and moved to the next man. Koga and Ayame fought with their children, all were kicking, punching, using claws to slice one way then another and Taro, Akio and Akia had taken swords like Izayoi had and were fighting all those who came close.   
"I will kill you for that, half breed!" Roared the large man as Inuyasha dodged the stick and attacked effectively cutting off the man's left arm. The arm fell to the ground with a dull thud as the man attacked fiercer than before. They went back and forth, swinging and thrusting, slashing and cutting. Bringing their sword down and trying to kill their opponent with as much force as possible.   
"Heh! I'd like at see ya try, big oaf." Inuyasha said as he dodged another attack but was hit in the back by a random man. He gritted his teeth as the sword cut deep into his back as he heard Kagome scream his name. He turned to kill the man but found him on the ground and Izayoi dislodging her sword from his chest.  
"Sorry daddy." She said with a smirk before running to the right slightly to help Taji fight of three men. The scene was hectic, arrows flying everywhere from Kagome, and Toshiro. Koga, Ayame and most of their children fought with fists, claws and kicks. Inuyasha and the rest sliced swords through any body part that was close and slide through chests, necks, and heads as them made their way around the battle field.   
Inuyasha swung his sword high above his head once he was back far enough and whipped out most of the remaining men as he brought it down and used the wind scar. The large man was caught in the front of the blast and went down with a loud thud as the men left standing took off running.   
"What was that about?" Ayame asked as she and the others came to Inuyasha's side.   
"Dai and the others are making sure we don't forget about them." Katsu said as he looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at the place they had run off to.  
"We should follow em." Koga said making everyone nod.  
"In the morning. None are in tracking or fighting fit. Let us rest." Tamotsu said. The others nodded as Kagome and Inuyasha bent to look at their three children and Koga and Ayame looked their six over, and Sango went back to the village to make sure everyone was alright.   
"Daddy are ya okay?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha as he bent down.  
"Yeah, dad I saw that guy. That was a really hard hit." Taji said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She could tell it was a discomfort but he wasn't in pain, she would be able to tell. Not that he wouldn't try to hide it, but she knew him well enough.  
"I'll be fine. You three get hurt?" He said brushing his children's concerns to the side.   
"No. I'm okay." Toshiro said.   
"I got a few cuts." Taji said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, nothing that we can't fix." Izayoi smiled at her father. Inuyasha stood and waited for Koga and Ayame to finish.  
"Yer pups okay?" Koga asked as he walked up to Inuyasha and the others.  
"Yeah, nothing their blood can't fix." Inuyasha told him.  
"What about your's?" Kagome asked.  
"Scrapes, cuts and bumps. Nothing that won't be gone in less than an hour." Ayame told her "Come on." She called to the children as the adults started to go back to the village.  
"I would like to thank Kami that everyone's safe." Katsu said with a chuckle.   
"I'm surprised yer still here, with the way you fight." Inuyasha smirked at his friend.   
"Hey, I've heard of yer fights. So you can't talk." Katsu shot back.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice reached Inuyasha's ears as she and Miroku met up with them. "We talk to the kids, they all said there were a few men that were sitting by the trees and walked into the forest just before the attack." Sango told them.  
"It's Dai. He's trying to make us never forget him." Koga said as Inuyasha growled. "Tomorrow, Inuyasha. I'll take em down with ya." he said softly.   
"Yeah." Inuyasha said as they went back to the village to talk with everyone that would be defending the village, this was a mission for Inuyasha and his group, not for everyone.


	61. New Plans

Chapter 61

They had been running for hours and had only stopped for a brief moment to eat lunch then they were off again. Nori was on Shippo's back so that Lamai didn't have to carry Sango, Miroku, Katsu and Nori. Koga and Ayame ran beside each other, and Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back.   
"Are you guys always like this when you travel?" Nori asked Shippo.   
"What do you mean?" he asked over his shoulder.  
"Well I mean you guys only stop for a little bit and then are back on the road and moving fast. By the time you get where you're going aren't you gonna be tired?" She asked looking at the two wolf demons running looking intently straight ahead, slightly behind and to the side of them was Lamai carrying Sango, Miroku and Katsu, and on the opposite side of Shippo and herself was Inuyasha with a stern face as he ran with the dozing Kagome on his back. Shippo smirked.  
"Ya think this is bad ya shoulda seen it when we were looking for the shards."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mom and Sango would want to stop every time they saw a hot spring and dad would throw a fit and get into a fight with mom. That always only ended one way." Shippo smiled and looked at his parents. "Miroku learned after a while to just sit back, but dad…. He never truly learned. Or he just didn't care." He shrugged and looked back at the road. "We learned to move fast and rest on the way because of how Naraku moved. Inuyasha and Kirara were the only ones who went without rest as they ran, but they were always top shape when we stopped. But those days were something else."  
"So you guys almost never stopped?" Nori asked thinking of what it would be like.  
"Dad had us on the move a lot. There were other reasons we were all over other than the shards." Shippo looked at Kagome as she lay against Inuyasha's back.  
"Oh?"  
"He was always looking for the shards, Naraku and it seemed above all else he looked for Kikyo constantly."   
"Kikyo?" Nori asked remembering the name but didn't remember where from.  
"Yeah. Back before we came together dad went to the village for the jewel but the priestess in charge of the jewel never killed him, only threatened him. After years passed they became close in their need for someone. Naraku came around and tricked em. Kikyo shot dead in the heart with a sealing arrow and died soon after. When mom came here an evil witch brought Kikyo's soul back and from then on dad went after her. If ya wanta know the whole story ask dad, he knows a lot more than I do, obviously." Nori sat speechless on his back as she thought about what she had just heard.   
"Inuyasha, I believe we should stop for the night." Miroku's voice jolted her out of her thoughts after a few hours had passed. Inuyasha nodded as everyone came to a stop. Koga and Ayame stopped in a clearing and looked around as they went to help set up camp. Miroku, and Sango began to set up to cook and sleep, Ayame went for food, Koga and Shippo helped get Kagome off of Inuyasha's back so he could lay her down in the bed Shippo had made, while Sango was telling Nori and Katsu to get wood.   
"Ayame went for food, Katsu and Nori went for wood and everything's ready, so we just have to wait." Sango smiled as she brought a blanket over and placed it over top of Kagome.   
"Got a deer!" Ayame called as she drug a large buck into the camp with a smile. (For those of you reading who don't know what a buck is…. It's an adult male deer, the one with antlers.)   
"I'll help ya skin it." Koga said as he walked over to help his mate. Katsu and Nori walked back in to camp both had their arms filled with wood to burn. Shippo went over and took some to help carry it all too where they had everything set up. He watched as the two set the wood in the pit and tried to light it. Shippo rolled his eyes and looked at Inuyasha who was smirking.  
"Why don't you let the runt show ya how ta do it. I can't believe ya lasted this long by yourselves." Inuyasha said as he grabbed chunks of meat and helped Miroku and Sango place them on sticks to be cooked. His two old friends looked at him confused as Shippo took the piece of flint and bent down. He quickly rearranged the wood and placed the flint by it and struck it once with his claw causing a spark and the wood to catch fire.  
"How did you do that?" Katsu asked as Shippo sat back with a smirk.  
"Not hard when ya got a good teacher." Shippo looked over at Inuyasha who shook his head but continued to help with the food.  
"Inu- chan taught you that?" Katsu asked and looked at the back of the hanyou. "At least you don't haveta have yer mama do everythin." Katsu teased making Inuyasha turn and look at him.   
"Who's the one that could barely think without askin everyone round what ta do?" Inuyasha asked and turned back to his work.  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Katsu yelled making everyone laugh as he shrunk down in his seat.  
"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Sango asked as she placed her last piece of meat on a stick with a yawn.   
"Yeah, never seen her sleep like that." Koga said  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just not used to travelin again. Seems like you ain't either." Inuyasha said looking at Sango "Besides she used to sleep all the time when we were lookin for the shards." He said glancing at his mate.   
"I don't think any of us are really used to this traveling anymore." Sango said.  
"True. We used to go for days with little sleep." Miroku started and gave Inuyasha a sharp glance but the hanyou snorted and helped place the meat by the fire. "It's a shame we have been keeping away from the known spots of hot springs. Wouldn't you say, Inuyasha?" Miroku said making everyone but the demons to look at him.  
"At least there's no screaming and yelling." Sango smiled.  
"Yeah, I bet you could see dad's craters by all those spots still." Shippo laughed but got a thump on the head and decided on only smirking at his father. Katsu and Nori Looked at each other then at everyone around them.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." Miroku smiled at them before he was smacked in the back of the head by Sango making everyone laugh.  
After everyone settled and the food was cooked each person took some and began to eat.   
"I'm gonna get her up." Inuyasha said as he grabbed extra food and began to stand.  
"She must have been tired, for her to be out still." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded as he went to his mate and sat down.   
"Koi." He said and shook her gently. "Come on, you gotta eat." He said and shook her again making her brown eyes flutter open and look at him sleepily.   
"Where are we?" She asked groggily.  
"We stopped for the night." Inuyasha told her and held out some food. "Ya gotta eat." She smiled as she sat up and took the food.   
"When did we stop?" She asked noticing the night had started a while ago.  
"About two hours ago. Ya fell asleep so we put you in bed." Kagome smiled as she took a bite of her food.   
"So is tonight a tree night?" She asked with a small giggle making Inuyasha smirk. "Or are we going to sleep here?" He shrugged as they took another bite. As they sat talking the others had their own conversation.  
"Shippo, when you said I had to ask Inuyasha about the story, what do you mean? Why don't you know it?" She asked making Shippo look at her and everyone else look at him.  
"What are ya talkin bout? What story?" Katsu asked confused.  
"I asked Shippo if everyone was always like this when they traveled. He said that is was worse when they were looking for the shards. He said Inuyasha had everyone running to find the shards, Naraku and the priestess." Everyone looked at her then glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to not have heard as he sat talking to Kagome.   
"Look Nori…." Sango started.  
"Don't bring the dead bitch up." Koga half growled. Nori and Katsu looked around at everyone confused. Koga was still growling very low, Miroku and Sango looked sadly at Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo looked at the ground and Ayame looked sternly at Nori and Katsu as she began to speak.  
"That is a long sad story that is none of our business. We each have had our own experiences with her and situations at one point or another. We don't like ta talk bout her, although I do agree that if you want to know the true, full story you should asked Inuyasha, don't talk ta us bout her." The female wolf said as she placed a hand on Koga's arm.  
"Kagome knows much of the story, most likely almost all of it but I am sure to get the complete story you must speak to him directly." Miroku said looking at the two.  
"I suggest you be careful with how you talk about it. It is still a very sensitive thing with both of them." Sango said sadly thinking back to everything that had happened because of the dead miko.  
"Kikyo made a lot of problems; most were between mom and dad. And it never turned out good." Shippo said as he looked into the woods trying to scenes if anything was to be a danger to them. The group fell silent as Kagome and Inuyasha stood and joined them around the fire.  
"What are ya talking about?" Kagome asked cheerfully noticing the look Sango gave her and the glance Miroku gave Katsu and Nori.   
"Oh, nothing really." Ayame smiled as she finished her last bite.   
"We were talking about our plans for once we find them." Sango said.  
"Figure we go with what we always do." Koga smirked. "Charge and hope for the best." Ayame and the other shook their heads as Inuyasha and Shippo smirked. "What it hasn't steered us wrong yet." He said with a chuckle.  
"I think we should take them as they come. We really don't have much to plan on." Sango said having everyone agree.  
"So when we reach them we send the three idiots in first to distract them then we can fight." Ayame laughed making the other laugh, all but Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo who sat scowling at the wolf and the others.  
"Oh, come on. You three know as well as us that when we get there you will charge and fight. You never plan and use a strategy." Sango smiled as Kagome smiled brightly at her two guys making them feel better.  
"I think we better get to sleep. We gotta get up at dawn tomorrow to get as far as we can before we haveta stop again." Ayame said with a yawn making everyone nodded as they went off to settle in their spots to sleep. As everyone headed off Kagome grabbed Sango before she walked off.   
"What's going on?" She asked her sister.  
"Nori and Katsu asked about Kikyo. They want to know the story." She said softly as Kagome was slightly shocked and looked at the two new friends and her mate.   
"Did you tell them?"  
"Shippo told them most of it but they are still confused and still want to know more about the story." Sango explained.  
"I guess this would come up eventually." Kagome sighed as she nodded and they went to their husband and mate.  
"What were ya talkin to Sango bout?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked over and laid down again. Shippo was leaning against a tree to her side and Inuyasha was sitting next to her about to lie down. Katsu and Nori were on the other side of Inuyasha and next to them where Sango and Miroku, on the other side of them were Ayame laying her head on Koga's lap as he leaned against a tree. The group had made a small circle around the fire as Kagome shrugged and whispered so only he could here.  
"I'll tell you later." He nodded as everyone laid back and relaxed with one final thought added by Sango.  
"I wonder how the kids are."  
__  
The older children sat under a large tree while the young children ran around playing games.  
"Do you think we'll be okay without them here?" Asked Akemi. "Remember the last time mama and the others left?" The children who had been there in the middle of the battle remembered five years ago when the castle was attacked and Takara died before she even took a breath.   
"What happened?" Jiro asked.  
"There were men that were hurt and asked for help. Mom, aunt Rin and Mizuki healed them, then that night they attacked and tried to kill everyone. They fought and almost killed mama. We fought back and Katsu came and saved her but Takara was dead." Toshiro explained.   
"Oh." Was the only thing anyone could say.  
"Well we ain't gonna let it happen again." Izayoi said.  
"And how do you expect to make sure it doesn't?" Asked Taro sarcastically, Izayoi only rolled her eyes and smirked.  
"I know that smirk." Taji smiled as he started making plans. Toshiro, Kanno and Haruko groaned as Hanna smiled madly just like Izayoi and Taji leaving the other to look around.  
"What ya got planned?" Saburo asked.  
"Well we take shifts and patrol and get rid of enemies that come near. If it is a powerful one we work together, but I doubt we will have to do anything against one of those. Uncle has the powerful demons taken care of." Taji said.  
"So what do you think about shifts?" Masaharo asked.  
"Well we split up and take turns patrolling. Taji, Saburo, Haruko and Aoi will take first. Ya just go and pretend yer playin and make sure nothin comes close to us. Me, Taro, Hanna, and Ryuu will be next. Then the third group will be Shiro, Akia, Kanno, and Hatsu and the last group will be Jiro, Mina, Akemi, Masaharo and Akio. Each group looks for at least four hours, longer if they feel like it and each member has to agree." Izayoi said taking charge and making plans to keep everyone safe while the adults they looked up to the most were away.   
"Okay, but we ain't gonna get out." Ryuu said talking about himself and his dragon hanyou siblings. "Our mom is still here. It's easy for you guys you got no one ta stop ya."  
"You don't know us very well. The four of us are the masters at sneaking out. Hanna gets pasted a master demon slayer and a monk, while the three of us have been sneaking out passed the most powerful miko ever and the Inuyasha." Izayoi smiled. "I'm sure even wolf boy here knows a few things."   
"Yeah, when its time we'll come and get ya." Taji smiled. Suddenly there was a shriek of pain and screaming for help as Jaken ran by being chanced by Juro, Katsumi, Anzu and Aki making the older children laugh as he was tackled and tortured by the children.  
"Just like us." Haruko smiled.  
"I'm so proud." Akemi said making everyone laugh just before they all joined in.  
__  
"They are planning something." The tall dog demon said as he looked out at the older children sitting around talking about something.   
"They're teenagers. They're most likely sitting around talking about how they hate being stuck here," Rin said from behind him. "They need to get out and have freedom." She said as he glanced at her then refocused his golden eyes on the teenagers. Indeed they were older than he had really thought them. Sango's twin Girls had grown up to be beautiful seventeen year olds. Hanna looked almost exactly like Sango, only small features and expressions showed she was different; her twin sister looked just like a feminine Kohaku. Her need to be laid back and relaxed set her apart from her parents and her uncle. She was not lazy but she would sit and relax rather than do something. Their younger brother, Kanno had grown into a good looking sixteen year old. He took after his father as he asked many girls to bear his child and he was a pervert to rival his father. Akemi was the perfect mix of both her parents. At the age of ten she was strong and smart, laid back and motivated, she was all the best in both mother and father. Sesshomaru looked over at his daughter, now thirteen; he saw her growing up into a beautiful girl. She looked like him, loved to have fun and nothing to dampen her spirits, and she was always into everything like her hanyou uncle. Sesshomaru thought for a moment remembering when she was just a baby, small and fragile. Now she could fight and had a temper that he could not imagine ever coming from her. His gold eyes scanned over his niece and nephews. No doubt that is where she learned to be rebellious, but he still cared deeply for all of his family. His hanyou brother's twins were fifteen now. Toshiro had his father's silver hair that reached to the middle of his back, but his brown eyes he inherited from his mother showed his compassion and love for everything. He was still shy and hid behind his sister and brother but he was starting to come up to his hanyou power. His twin sister was a beauty all her own. Her long raven locks made her golden eyes pop out. She was still rebellious as ever with no end in sight. She was just like her father, hot headed, easily angered, and had a knack for finding trouble. She was exactly like her father in every way but she would think things through first, she had begun to express her feelings instead of trap them inside until she exploded. She had compassion and love like her brother that she hid until alone or with her father or someone she truly trusted. She was growing into a wonderful young girl. Next to her was Taji with his silver hair flowing down his back, his golden eyes looking at the other children. He was the first one to end up with any markings, on each cheek sat a jagged purple streak that sat directly between his bright golden eyes and his smirking mouth that always meant he was up to something. At thirteen years old he had become known as a mini Inuyasha. He was more like his father than even his older sister. Sesshomaru looked at the group and couldn't believe that they were the children that he had seen born and running around with silly smiles on their faces.   
"What are you thinking about?" Rin asked snapping him out of his thoughts.   
"Just the children." He said softly.  
"They have grown so much. I remember playing with Hanna and Haruko when they were but babies." Rin said with a sad smile as she walked up to stand beside her mate. "I can't believe that they are seventeen with the others not far behind, and I'm the mother of one of them plus a two year old." She smiled and looked over to where Mizuki was playing with the two year olds.  
"It seems as if time has gone by very fast." Sesshomaru said looking over at the youngest children. His son Juro had long gray hair, and golden eyes that he looked at everything he could with. He was the second child to have markings, his looked exactly like his father's only with one mark on each cheek. He loved to look around and see everything that was surrounding him. He had never truly cried as a small baby and was still very calm and content as a toddler. Behind him was his cousin, Katsumi. She looked exactly like Inuyasha with Kagome's face. She to everyone's relief took after her brother but was even calmer than him. She played but she would never get upset or angry at anything. She seemed the complete opposite of her family. Chasing her were two kitsune hanyou twins. One had brown hair and green eyes. She was always in the back of the group when they were being talked to or even in games. She was Anzu and to Shippo's relief she was the exact opposite of him when he was a child. Her twin sister was another story. Now at two years old she was being dubbed a mini Shippo. Inuyasha found it funny that Shippo was out of ideas of how to deal with his daughter. She was very playful and loved to be everywhere. She had long black hair and hazel eyes as she looked for anything she could do. Both twins had small fox ears, unlike their 'uncles' and 'aunts' who had mini dog ears on the top of their heads. As they got older everyone was at a loss as to what to have them call everyone, after long excruciatingly long talks it was decided to keep raising them like it was normal. Inuyasha and Kagome would be their grandparents, their children, Shippo's brothers and sisters, would be uncles and aunts. It was working out wonderfully, easy to remember and easy to make fun of Inuyasha.  
"The years go passed to fast. It's just like yesterday I was one of the children out there running and playing. Now I'm the mother of two, aunt to eight." Rin said.  
"Do not worry. Time must flow no matter what, but you can hold onto your memories for as long as you have ones to make." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around his mate.  
"I just wish I could hold our little Hatsu in my arms like I used to." She smiled and looked out at her daughter. Sesshomaru opened his mouth but was cut off by a shriek and screams for help. He looked back out at the children to see the four two year olds chasing Jaken as Mizuki sat laughing and the older children when almost rolling on the ground laughing as the two year olds tackled the poor imp and started to torture him until the older group joined in and helped.  
"It seems they still enjoy tormenting Jaken." He smirked as they watched Jaken scream for help, begging for someone to save him.  
"I think you should save him." Rin said looking sadly at the servant she had grown up with.   
"I plan on making him learn from being captured by children." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the worried face of his mate and sighed. "Fine. I will be right back." He said and left to save the imp.


	62. A Close Call

Chapter 62

Inuyasha and the other came to a stop at the base of the mountains.   
"Scouts say they found a spot bout half way up." Koga said as they started up the mountain. It took them no time at all to reach an area that they stopped and prepared before they went in.   
"This it?" Katsu asked.  
"Yeah, I can smell their stench everywhere." Inuyasha growled.   
"Let's go." Koga said in a deep serious voice as he, Inuyasha and Shippo lead the way followed by Kagome, Ayame, Katsu and Nori then Sango, Miroku and Lamai. They slowly made it to the opening of the large cave and the demons sniffed and knew they were close. Slowly they walked into the cave with their weapons drawn, ready for anything. They walked deeper into the mountain and saw a light straight ahead and heard voices. They lined the wall as Inuyasha and Koga looked around the corner making sure to stay hidden. Koga glanced at Inuyasha as he continued to scan the room. Koga looked back at the others as held up two fingers making everyone nod as Inuyasha and Shippo slipped around the corner to confront them and have the other back them up later.  
"Oye, Ass fuck!" Inuyasha called as he walked around the corner with Tetsaiga raised.   
"What are you doing here, half breed?!" Set roared as he looked between the two. "So the puppy brought a raccoon dog…. What happened to the chew toys?" He asked with a smile making Inuyasha growl and snarl at the dragon.  
"I'll kill you even thinking of them!" He yelled as he charged in swinging his sword. The two swung and blocked each other's attacks, slicing and pushing, they couldn't seem to get any closer to hurting the other than just them slamming their swords down against one another.  
"You dare think you can fight me!" Set Growled.  
"Yeah, I do. Ya got a problem?!" Inuyasha roared as he brought his sword down once again, and once again the sound of the cold metal clashing cold metal echoed through the room. Inuyasha pushed with all his might causing the dragon to fall backwards into the cave wall. Inuyasha took a second to glance at Shippo fighting another dragon demon that had long red hair and glowing red eyes. He became even angrier as Shippo barely cut his red and black outfit as he moved out of the way of a swing. Inuyasha looked back at Set as he stood back up. His wavy blue hair now in disarray as his red eyes shined brighter.   
"I'll kill you for that!" He roared and charged not noticing the others as they stepped out from behind the wall. He slammed his sword against Inuyasha's with more force and pushed him backwards. "You will die half breed." He said to Inuyasha "You, or should it be that pretty little bitch over there…. Or perhaps I'll go for the chew toys again." He taunted making Inuyasha push back with a snarl. Before Set could get his balance Inuyasha was swinging his Tetsaiga down on him as hard and as fast as he could. Set found himself on his back on the ground as Inuyasha raised his sword again to bring it down, this blow would surely end it all……….. An extremely loud crash followed by a yell made Inuyasha turn to see Shippo falling to his knees as the other dragon rip his sword free by slicing through Shippo's side. Koga was now fighting the dragon as the others joined in. Kagome screamed as she saw Shippo hit the ground then in a split second there was a sword sticking out of Inuyasha. Set had taken the moment to stab through Inuyasha's abdomen making the tip of his sword come out his upper back. Set pulled Inuyasha to him and whispered.  
"I told you I would kill you. Now for that pretty little bitch, then to the chew toys. You weren't even worth the effort." He growled as he twisted his sword making Inuyasha wince and cough blood. Set smirked at Kagome as he ripped his sword free causing Inuyasha to fall with a loud thud. Kagome screamed again as Koga caught her as the others took over fighting. She tried to run to Inuyasha but Koga refused to let go as Set walked over to her with a look that scared her cold. Koga shoved her behind him and turned, standing ready.  
"What the hell do you want?!" He snarled. He hadn't realized how close he and Inuyasha had become until he saw the hanyou fall to the ground with a sickening thud.   
"Move, mongrel! I have no business with you." Set commanded but Koga tightened his grip on his sword and stood ready growling and snarling at his enemy. "I have business with the little bitch behind you. She is to come with me. Now move!" Koga still stood growling. Set had had enough and raised his sword and began to fight Koga as Kagome ran to Shippo and saw he was unconscious then to Inuyasha who was not breathing and by all indication…. Dead. She heard crashes and yells as everyone fought. She didn't have the strength to go on as she looked down at the paling face of her love. She could feel her heart break in two as she watched the blood pool around them. She heard Koga yelp and then be silent. Kagome stood and went to find her bow and arrows she had dropped as Set ran towards her. She tried to run but, damn it all, she was only a human. He landed behind her and she turned to see his glowing red eyes. Katsu and Nori had run over to try to free her while Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Lamai used everything they had to hold their own with the other demon.   
"Kagome!" Katsu yelled when he saw Koga go down and Set suddenly behind her. They ran and used their swords to try to make him let go as he squeezed her delicate neck.  
"I wonder how long it will take you to pass out then die. You seem to be stronger than your daughter…. It only took me bashing her head into a rock three times before she passed out. I bet if the half breed and the filthy wolf hadn't gotten involved she would have died in an hour." He smiled at her as she began to see black. He swung his other arm knocking Katsu and Nori away landing hard, knocking the air out of their lungs. The others tried to branch off and go to help her but every time they tried, the dragon would find a way to stop them forcing them to fight him. As she was about to pass out she heard snarling and felt a pulse move through the room, then there was a second pulse and more snarling, and suddenly Kagome felt another pulse and even more snarling. She opened her eyes and saw Shippo and Koga stand and walk to help the others and she looked behind Set and saw Inuyasha standing up and walking towards them with his head bowed. Her eyes widened. There was no way…. He was dead. Then he looked up and it hit her. His Yurkai was released and was coming to save his mate. Just as he looked up into her eyes she lost the battle to stay awake and felt herself be thrown to the ground then she was in complete darkness.   
Inuyasha walked up to Set holding Kagome by the throat and when he looked up and saw the relief in Kagome's eyes he knew he needed to save his mate. Suddenly Kagome went limp and Set turned around to look at him.  
"So you're still alive." He said as he threw Kagome to the ground and started towards Inuyasha, who flexed his claws.  
Shippo and Koga ran together and battled the other dragon. The force they hit him with made him stumble and look at them stunned for a moment before fending off more claws and fists. He knew he had to get out of there and regroup with followers if he would stand a chance against the Yurkai. He looked and saw Set throw the woman and start to walk over to the hanyou. He jumped and leaped out of the way as he called to his fellow dragon.  
"Set, I will meet you there." He said.  
"Right, Umibami." Set smiled as Umibami disappeared and Koga and Shippo dropped to the ground breathing heavy. The others rushed to their sides as Inuyasha and Set began to fight. Inuyasha swiped with his claws, kicked and punched. He leaped over Sets head and jumped to the side. Set was getting annoyed at Inuyasha as he jumped once again behind him. Inuyasha dug his claws into Sets back before jumping away out of harm's way.  
__  
"Shippo!" Sango called as she knelt at his side and saw his wound for the first time. "Oh, no!" She gasped and pulled cloth from her kimono top in her pack and put it on his side before she wrapped it with her skirt to hold it tight. Shippo winced and was sweating from the pain.  
"Damn this, FUCKING," He cried out as Sango pushed against his side. "Hurts……. I wonder how the hell dad deals with shit like this."  
"He blocks it." Koga said as he walked over to him with the help of Ayame. He sat next to him and saw the wound as Sango finished wrapping it. "Yer saying ya can't deal with that thing but the mutt can go with a sword through his stomach and out his upper back?" Koga smirked as Ayame punched the back of Koga's Head making him cry out.  
"Aw come on you can't deal with the little bump?" Ayame asked sarcastic as she and Sango watched Katsu and Nori walk over to them and Miroku went and got Kagome out of harm's way.   
"What the hell is goin on?! It's like he doesn't feel the blade and those claws go through his flesh!" Katsu said as he watched Inuyasha fight.  
"He doesn't." came an answer from behind him. Everyone turned and saw Kagome sitting up looking at Inuyasha battle Set. They seemed matched with the swings of claws, and fists. Set seem really pissed off about the jumping around but they seemed even until they looked closer and saw Set was struggling.  
"What do you mean he doesn't feel it?" Nori asked as she knelt beside Kagome.  
"When he doesn't have Tetsaiga and his life is in danger his demon takes over. Basically it's like someone else running him. No matter what, he will not go down until he is literally no more." Sango said.  
"Then how do you stop him?" Katsu asked as he saw Inuyasha do another flip and slice Set's chest open.   
"Is that everything, half breed?!!" Set roared as Inuyasha fought harder and faster making Set afraid. "We will finish this once you are one hundred percent." Set growled before disappearing like Umibami had leaving Inuyasha standing in his spot snarling.  
"My turn." Kagome said and was helped up by Sango. Katsu and Nori looked at each other then at everyone sitting, confused.  
"Are you nuts?!" Katsu half yelled as he grabbed Kagome's arm.  
"Katsu let go before he comes after you for touching me." Kagome said low as Katsu pulled his hand back quickly. "Don't worry. He would never hurt me." She said with a smile as she started to walk up to the demon Inuyasha. Katsu looked at the others as they smiled.  
"You wanta see…. How controlled they…. Are by each other….." Shippo said between waves of pain before coughing up blood.   
"Shippo stop talking and moving." Sango said as she moved to his side. Katsu and Nori looked back to see Kagome stop in front of Inuyasha and look up at him. They could hear her speak softly to him to sooth him.  
"Koishii. I know you're in there. I need to get you better." He snarled and looked down at her with his blood red eyes.   
"Koi." He said in a deep demonic voice that sent shivers down everyone's backs. He grabbed her one upper arm and used his other hand to rub her cheek. He heard Shippo gasp and he grabbed her other arm and tightened his grip digging his claws into her arms making her wince.  
"Inuyasha, stop this now. I know you can come back, now do it." She commanded making him look at her. Katsu was ready to charge in if he needed. He would go up against demonic Inuyasha if it meant protecting Kagome like he promised, even if it meant protecting her from Inuyasha himself.  
"Katsu relax. Mom's got a million things she could do if she needed to protect herself." Shippo said as the herb Sango gave him began to lessen the pain.  
"Well she's got to move a little faster. That herb I gave you only works so that you have a chance to get to help so you can be healed and given real pain herbs." Sango explained.   
"What will make him turn back faster than Kagome?" Nori asked.  
"Nothin." Koga said. "Just gotta sit and wait." Shippo began to fight the protesting muscles that shot pain through his body and he stood up. "Where ya goin runt…. He'll attack ya."   
"Nah. I know him ……well enough. He won't…… attack me." Shippo smirked as he turned back to his next task…. Walking over to Inuyasha. Kagome was still talking to him trying to bring him back, she knew that he could die if he didn't get that wound taken care of soon, when suddenly Shippo was beside her and Inuyasha was growling   
"Shippo what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
"I got an idea." He said before he turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Ya can't sit him cause of his injury so let's get dad back." He said.  
"Right. She smiled and put her hands up onto Inuyasha's shoulders as they began to talk.  
"Dad. Look ya gota get yer chest looked at or yer gonna die and if ya don't turn back soon, I'm gonna die cause of this fucking painful wound I got." Shippo said softly as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and got a low growl in return. "I can't stand much longer." He said as sweat began to pour down his face.  
"Inuyasha! You need to help us get him back to get help." Kagome pleaded as she felt Shippo's grip tighten then loosen as he began to fall. Suddenly Inuyasha let her go and grabbed Shippo before he hit the ground. "Inuyasha let the hanyou I love show." She smiled as he looked up at her with pink eyes. She knelt by his side and leaned forward and kissed him. After a moment they parted and his golden eyes showed bright again as they heard a whisper.  
"Do ya guys gotta do that now?" They smiled as Inuyasha went to lift Shippo up Pain went through his body.   
"Inuyasha!" Everyone called and ran to his side as he fell backwards as blood dripped past his lips. Kagome could hear his lungs fill with blood and see it still flowing freely from his wounds as he looked up at her sadly. He was about to speak when Kagome shushed him.  
"Don't you dare say a word, Inuyasha. You say one word like that and I'll say 'it." She warned as Sango went to his other side after checking on Shippo. Kagome had Sango and Koga help her get his haori and kimono undone and off so she could work on his wounds. As she opened the front his eyes rolled back and he was lost to the darkness.  
__  
The Darkness slowly faded and he saw light flash and surround him. He looked behind him and saw his parents sitting on their thrown looking at him.  
"Damn it!" He growled.   
"You said you would be more careful." The king said as he walked up to him and looked at him.  
"What happened this time?" His uncle asked.  
"It's a long story. I don't have time, Shippo needs help." He said as he sat on the floor to think.  
"Dad?" Came a soft voice off to the side. Inuyasha looked and saw Shippo standing there looking around. "What the hell happened?" He asked as Inuyasha stood up.  
"Fuck!" Inuyasha swore as he saw Shippo walk over to him. "What the hell Shippo?! Kagome's gonna kill me when I open my eyes." He said.  
"If you open your eyes." Inuyasha's uncle said making both turn and look at the three in the room.   
"We gotta get back." Inuyasha said.  
"Yes, you do. As I said you had said you would be more careful, and here you are in my hall once again. What is it going to take for you to be less careless?" His father asked.  
"Inuyasha, what happened this time?" His uncle asked again wanting to know what happened to be able to meet his nephew for a third time.   
"We were fighting these dragon demons that I told ya bout last time. Me and Shippo were fightin them while the other waited then I heard noise and saw Shippo go down with the wound in his side, then the one I was fighting rammed his damn sword threw my gut and out my upper back."  
"Do either of you remember anything after that?" Izayoi asked.  
"Yeah. The next thing I knew I heard mom yell and then I opened my eyes and me and Koga went after Umibami while dad went after Set again. I don't really remember much, everything's a blur till the one I was fightin disappeared and Koga and I fell to the ground as out wounds actually hit us. Sango tried to help me as Miroku and Katsu got mom and dad fought."  
"I don't remember any of it. I remember waking up hearing Kagome, and then I heard you drop."  
"Yeah, you got me then….. You guys need ta grow up, ya know that." Shippo laughed.  
"Oye, careful what ya say runt." Inuyasha smirked. "But other than that I remember falling back and Kagome threatened ta sit me if I said a word and that was it."  
"Yeah, I remember you letting go and that's it for me too." Shippo said looking down trying to remember everything.  
"Why must you always get into fights? You know it's not worth it. Look what fighting has brought you." Izayoi said as she walked down to join her husband.   
"My dear, calm down. Fighting cannot be helped all the time."  
"Cannot be helped? Look what it has brought. You died after you fought that demon and saved me and Inuyasha. The building came down as you fought Takemaru. Toshio, you died in a battle after that. I was killed by a war in the village. Now look at your son. He is fighting and dying for what reason? And now this young Kitsune too? I asked again what reason is there to fight?" She asked. Inuyasha and his father could tell she was upset but her voice and body language gave nothing away as she waited for an answer.  
"For family." Shippo said making everyone look at him. "We fight to protect our family. These guys would go after my brothers and sisters and my daughters in a heartbeat. Somehow they know where they are, who they are and how many there are. Dad would be torn into nothing before he would let them get close to any of them. I would do the same. I will not let them hurt my family." Shippo said making the queen blink and look at Inuyasha.  
"How many kids do you have?" Toshio asked.  
"Izzy, Shiro, Taji, Katsumi and Shippo." Inuyasha said with a question in the back of his mind.   
"I believe you are missing one." His father said making Inuyasha and Shippo to look at each other.  
"How…." Inuyasha was cut off by a servant.  
"Excuse me, but she wished to come sit with you and there is no changing her mind." Izayoi smiled and tuned and nodded. A young girl of about four walked out from behind the woman and looked at the visitors as her eyes grew wide. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other as they saw the girl step forward. Her little brown fuzz cover dog ears stuck out from her long brown hair that she wore in a loose pony tail behind her as it laid down the back of her green kimono. She looked at Inuyasha and Shippo with her brownish gold eyes.   
"Takara?" Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time. A smiled crossed her lips when she heard her name. She ran at Inuyasha and he picked her up and held her to him.  
"Daddy." She whispered. "I missed you." She said. Shippo moved closer and smiled as she looked up at him. "And big brother." She nodded making him smile even brighter.  
"So you remember the last one?" Inuyasha's father asked with a smile as he watched his son hold the young girl close to his chest.   
"Daddy, are you going to play with me now?" She asked still holding onto him.  
"No not now. Another time I promise." He said making her smile then think for a moment.   
"But you can't get here unless ya die." She said looking inquisitively at him.  
"Don't you dare do that." Izayoi corrected before Inuyasha could speak.  
"No, there's gotta be another way." Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll find a way."  
"What about how you got here the first time?" Toshio asked.  
"I would but have no idea how I did it, my demon did it." Inuyasha said thinking. Suddenly someone appeared in the room off to the side. It was a young girl, she was crying. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at the young girl as she sat up and their eyes went wide as Inuyasha set Takara down.  
"No." He whispered before the girl turned and looked at him. "No, no! You can't be here." He said franticly as Shippo picked Takara up. He couldn't believe what he saw and prayed to every Kami he knew that it wasn't true.  
"Daddy?" The girl said and looked at Inuyasha before she got up and ran to him. He knelt down and she cried into his chest. "I was so scared. We were playin in the village and a lot of people were hurt and one man hurt me and then I don't know what happened and I here with you and Shippo." She cried.  
"It's alright, Katsumi." Inuyasha said as tears slid down his cheek. His mother walked over and knelt beside him.  
"She is yours also?" All Inuyasha could do was nod.  
"Her name is Katsumi. She is the youngest." Shippo said softly as Takara looked at the crying girl as she pulled away slightly and looked up at her father then over to the woman kneeling beside them.   
"You look like Izzy." She said softly.  
"Do I?" Izayoi smiled looking at the girl who still clung to Inuyasha.  
"Yeah. Specially the costume for Halloween. She likes ta dress up like that. Do you know Izzy?" Izayoi smiled and looked at Inuyasha before she shook her head. "Izzy is my big sister. Then there's Shiro who looks like you." She pointed slightly behind her at Inuyasha's father. She pulled back to Inuyasha and held on tight.  
"Let's go sit down and you two can figure your way home again." Izayoi said as she watched Inuyasha hold the two year old like she was made of glass.   
"Will I get ta see mama?" Takara asked.  
"If I can figure out a way I will make sure you see mama." Inuyasha said with a sad smile.   
"Daddy? Who's this?" Katsumi asked from her father's arms.  
"This is your older sister, Takara." He told her before turning to his other daughter as she climbed into his lap. "If I find a way you can see everyone, even your brothers and sister. They really missed you."  
"I know……" She looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta….." Inuyasha hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him.  
"It's not yer fault. Don't ever think it is. It was an accident that hurt everyone." Inuyasha said.  
"Sides ya weren't even born yet." Shippo smiled from beside his father. She smiled sadly at her family before she thought about what they said and the bright little smile shined again.  
"So your demon brought you here before?" Toshio asked.   
"Yeah, I was out of it after they attacked and took Kagome and the twins. Lost control and next thing I knew I was here." Inuyasha said   
"Alright, you two need to go home." Izayoi smiled. "They will both be safe here." Inuyasha nodded, knowing that his family will take very good care of his girls.  
"Mizuki's gonna kill me again if I leave her with the twins, and who knows what mom'll do to ya if you don't get back." Shippo laughed thinking about all the things Kagome could do to Inuyasha.  
"Yeah, now think what she's gonna do to ya for givin her a heart attack." Inuyasha said. "What color you want yer necklace?" Shippo gulped and looked at his father.  
"So this is the Shippo you told us about before?" Inu no Tashio asked looking at Shippo.  
"Yeah. This is the runt."  
"Hey, I'm not a runt anymore, Anzu and Aki are." Shippo protested.  
"Great turn on your own." Inuyasha said sarcastically.   
"Who they?" Takara asked.  
"Anzu and Aki are Shippo's little girls." Inuyasha told his daughter.  
"So I'm an aunt?!" She asked excited making both men smile and nod.  
"Shippo, you have children?" Izayoi asked.  
"Yeah, we had twin girls about two year ago."   
"I'm a great grandma!" Izayoi cheered.  
"You seem happy about that." Shippo said confused looking around at everyone.  
"Well, after everything that happened, I had never imagined Inuyasha having a mate, let alone a lot of children and for them to have children, it's absolutely wonderful. The family is growing." She laughed. "Who wouldn't want to be a grandmother?"   
"Mom." Shippo said at the same time as Inuyasha responded.  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said and smirked remembering why she didn't like it but she was still over joyed at being one. At the funny look Izayoi gave her son, Inuyasha began to explain. "Kagome is extremely happy to be one but for her to be a grandmother is a little weird. She's only thirty one." His mother smiled at him and nodded.  
"Do they call her grandmother?"  
"No they call her grandma, well the best they can." Shippo said.  
"When can I see them?" Takara asked  
"When I find a way back, I'll be sure to bring everyone." Inuyasha smiled down at her. She was just like Kagome. She wanted something and she was determined to get it, Takara was also loving and happy like Kagome had been when he first met her. He sat looking down at his desist daughters in his lap. One taken before she was born and the other taken after a short life. Was he not meant to have the children? Was it some mistake of the gods and they were fixing it? He sat wondering until his uncles voice brought him back.  
"So do you have your way back yet?" Toshio asked.  
"What do you mean?" Shippo asked confused.  
"Think of something that will take you back to the living." Inuyasha said.  
"For my son here it seems to be the young woman Kagome." Inu no Tashio said looking at Inuyasha who smirked. "Now find yours." Shippo sat thinking and after a few moments he had no idea, Inuyasha smiled as he gave him a hint.  
"Close yer eyes and think of what you feel." Shippo looked at him then shrugged as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he felt.  
"Aren't you going to go too?" Inuyasha was asked by his uncle.  
"I'll wait till he gets back." Inuyasha said and watched Shippo fade in and out and when he was almost gone, he suddenly came back painting. "Oh, forgot ta tell ya, careful of the pain." Inuyasha smiled as Shippo gave him a nasty look. Inuyasha looked down and saw Takara fast asleep curled up against his chest and Katsumi cuddled on the other side already in a dream.  
"It's good that you came in a way." Izayoi said to Inuyasha. "She never rests or calms enough. She's usually still talking. And Katsumi seemed like she would not have adjusted well." She smiled as Inuyasha smoothed soft brown bangs out of his Takara's face and he gave a small kiss to Katsumi's head.   
"Kagome is going to be so happy that she's here with you, and happy. But I am going to have to get back and take care of the kids and Kagome. She is going to be very upset when she finds out about Katsumi." Inuyasha smiled as he moved Takara to lie on the couch as soon as Shippo left with Katsumi lying next to her. As the two girls were laid next to each other they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted back off. He kissed their foreheads and whispered something only his father and uncle caught. "I'll be looking for a way back." He said with a smile before he closed his eyes and felt around himself.  
There was something warm laying on either side of him as the darkness began to fade away. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a ceiling above him and felt softness below him. Extremely slowly he turned his head to look on either side of him and see what was so warm. He saw Kagome cuddled to one side with Toshiro between them and on the other side he saw Izayoi laying her head on his chest and Taji curled up cuddled to his sister. Inuyasha sighed and smiled as he looked back at Kagome sleeping. He didn't remember anything, he wondered how he had gotten back to the castle and if Kagome had found out about Katsumi yet and how Shippo was he had come back before him. He thought back to the little girl. His daughter who had died before she even took her first breath.   
He had to find a way to be able to get to them and them to get to him or a way to just communicate. He sighed as he closed his eyes and decided to get more rest.  
________________________  
Down the hall Shippo opened his eyes and looked around and saw Mizuki curled up against one side and his twins curled against his other. He smiled…. He was back. Shippo laid thinking of what he had seen. He had to help Inuyasha find a way to get to them. Takara was a sweet little girl and it would be wonderful if Kagome got to meet her daughter even just once. He looked to his side and saw Mizuki sleeping soundly.   
What would I do if something happened like that? He asked himself Even if I went and was able to meet her would I be able to let go again and come back? Or would I stay with her? Or if one of my girls met me there after I was a way and they were killed? Would I be able to leave her go and come back? He lay in his bed surrounded by the ones that were the closest to his heart, thinking. I would come back for Mizuki, Anzu and Aki and find a way to be able to talk to them. He laid there thinking about what he could do to help. He wondered Inuyasha had gotten back alright, but they soon left as Mizuki cuddled closer and he closed his eyes as he smelled her sweet scent that he love so much.  
_____________________  
Miroku and Sango were just getting into bed as they both were thinking about Inuyasha and Shippo. They both were near death and this was the second time to Inuyasha. They wondered how fast they would heal and when would they wake up, if the woke up.   
"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sango asked Miroku as she climbed into the other side of the bed.  
"Yes, they'll be fine. You know Inuyasha would give anything to be with Kagome and the kids and Shippo is the same way with Mizuki and his twins. It's just a matter of time before they wake up." Miroku said with a smile as he gave his wife a kiss and they both laid down cuddled against each other.  
"What about them finding out about Katsumi?" Sango asked.  
"I think it will take more time for them to get over the loss but they will be happy again. It is a shame that it is happening to them but everything is as fate wants it." Miroku said and gave his wife another kiss. "Now rest and we'll check them in the morning." He said as they lay there relaxing with each other falling off into a dream land.  
__________________________  
In another room Koga sits on the side of the bed thinking about what he had seen. When Inuyasha had dropped he was sure it was the end and when he passed out he thought it was only a matter of time. Sure enough Inuyasha had stopped breathing two seconds before Shippo stopped. Between Kagome's miko powers and everyone helping to bandage they got them breathing again but it was a rough trip back, several times they had to stop because one of them had stopped breathing. By the time they got back they had to battle through the children and get Inuyasha and Shippo to bed along with Kagome who had passed out half way back because of exhaustion from over using her powers. Koga had carried Kagome in while Shippo and Inuyasha were on Lamai's back. The children wanted answers and information but Koga and the other knew they needed to get them in bed and taken care of then it was off to tell Sesshomaru, who was not pleased.  
"Koga, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Ayame said as she leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
"Didn't you see what they looked like? If they stop breathin, they're gonna die….. Kagome's too exhausted and no one else can help em." Koga said as Inuyasha falling over with a sickening thud stuck in his mind.  
"Koga. Lie down and rest. I can guarantee they are fine. If something's wrong the hanyous will smell it and hear it and they will find help. Now rest, love." Ayame said  
"What about when they wake up and find out about Katsumi. It was had enough last time when they didn't even get to hold the girl and love her. What do you think it will be like now?" Koga asked still upset by everything.   
"Koga, I think they will deal with it in their own way like they did last time. All we can do is be there for them and help in any way we can. Now relax and sleep." Ayame told him as they laid back and they snuggled and held each other as they too fell to sleep.  
____________________   
In the last room Rin was already asleep in the bed while Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony looking out at the village his brother had created.  
"You better stop this little brother." Sesshomaru said. "I tire of the feeling of worry. I hope you and Kagome will be alright when you wake to find your daughter gone." He said aloud before he took on last deep breath and walked back into the room filled with his and his beloved Rin's scents, and laid down next to her allowing the darkness to overwhelm him.


	63. The Dragons

Chapter 63

It had been two weeks since Shippo and Inuyasha were almost killed. Everyone was surprised to see them both walk down stairs for breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome had tried their hardest to get past the pain of yet another child dying. They worked hard to make it seem like nothing had happened but they went back to their time alone for a while. Everyone else was feeling the pain but tried to go along with Inuyasha and Kagome. They knew the pain of losing another daughter had almost killed them. In the past two weeks Kagome had spent almost every moment in with Inuyasha as they stayed together and talked. Inuyasha had told her about Takara and how happy she was and he told her about meeting Katsumi and how she was adjusting and would be better there with his parents where she couldn't get hurt anymore. This seemed to help ease the pain they both felt and made it easier to go bad to their normal life. They still held the pain for a while before anything would go back. The friends could still see the pain and torment in their eyes when they talk to them or when the couple tried to joke and play, this day was like all the others.  
"I'm a fast healer." Inuyasha smirked as Shippo nodded.   
"I'm even faster." He smiled as they tried to get through Kagome and Mizuki, which proved to be very difficult. Especially since they were trying to get past a very powerful miko and they both had demon blood. After hours of arguing they were aloud out of their rooms and they were back to their normal lives…. Until they had to meet with Sesshomaru and some dragon lords. Inuyasha hated meeting new people. Most of the time new people automatically hated him because of him being half demon but he was going with his friends and Kagome so everything would be okay.  
"Please have a seat." Sesshomaru said to the dragon lords as they walked through the doors into a conference looking room. There were several dragon demons who nodded slightly as they sat on one side of the table and Inuyasha and the others sat on the other side with Sesshomaru at the head next to Rin.   
"You must be Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." A male dragon said. He had long silver hair and gold eyes; he wore an outfit that was close to the one Sesshomaru wore. "I am Ryujn. I am the dragon king. This is my brother Kinryu." The brother had long gold hair with silver eyes, and wore the same type of outfit as his brother. "Next to him is a very trusted friend and one of my best generals, Sui." Sui had long blue hair and green eyes; he wore the same general's armor as he nodded his greeting. "Then there is Benten. She is another one of my best generals. She is to take care of rogue dragons but these few have managed to get by her every time." Benten had long black hair pulled up and decorated beautifully, she wore miko's outfit with a green haori and a pink scarf around her neck as she bowed slightly in greetings. Everyone nodded and said hello as they were introduced.  
"Would you like to wait? We are waiting on one more person." Rin said softly watching as everyone gave a nod and a few seconds later Otohime walked into the room.   
"Hime!" Benten smiled and stood to greet the other dragon demon.  
"Ben! Sui! Uncle! Father! You all came? Sesshomaru said that we were to discus handling the dragons, he never said you would all be here." Otohime smiled as she went and hugged all the fellow dragons.  
"Father?" Shippo asked.  
"Yes, this is my father and my uncle." Otohime said and smiled as she turned to face the others.  
"What took ya so long?" Asked Koga asked getting a strange look from the dragons at how he spoke to the dragon princess.  
"There was a little problem with the children and Jaken." She smiled as everyone rolled their eyes as the dragons looked confused. "It's a long story." They nodded and sat back down as Otohime took the seat at the end of the dragon's side, by Sesshomaru and across from Rin.  
"Let us begin." Sesshomaru said as he took his seat. "Recently Inuyasha and the other fought two dragons. From the information is have received, the one was a Dragon named Set. They had met before when Set tried to take my niece and nephew and kill Inuyasha and the others." Sesshomaru sat back in his seat as he told the dragons what he knew. "The other I am told was called Umibami. It took almost everyone fighting to be equals. He nearly killed Shippo when he fought him as Set nearly killed Inuyasha. It is my understanding that these two are the most skilled of the rogues and the most dangerous."  
"Yes. I am not surprised those two joined forces." the dragon king started. "Set has always been close to Umibami. They were the leaders of group that had always cause problems in the kingdom. Umibami lead Set, Hekate, and Tatsou among other rebels. They were able to raise a rebellion and we were able to push them out of the kingdom and settle everything down, but no one was able to get a hold of them after they disappeared for years."  
"We have heard rumors that there are a group of humans who have lived decades and are now attacking lesser demons, hanyous and all associated with hanyous. Are the rumors true?" Kinryu asked.  
"Yes. As we know as of now, there are three left who are leading them." Miroku spoke.  
"So there are three men who have lived decades, just now attacking…." Sui trailed off.   
"They have been gathering people to follow them and generations later they are ready to cleans the earth of hanyou and all that feel for them." Nori said making everyone look at her.  
"Who are you?" Kinryu asked softly.  
"My name is Nori. This is Katsu and Tamotsu. We are three that had been in the group of humans." Nori explained.  
"You are one of the humans?" Sui asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes. We were part of their group, but we never sided with them. When we were younger we all used to be friends and the three of us were secretly friends with a hanyou that the village despised." Tamotsu explained as Inuyasha glanced at them and Katsu glanced back. "There were… issues….. And the village moved away. A few years after that we were playing and the other three thought it was a good idea to provoke a demon and we were cursed to live long. None of us realized what it meant until we realized we have lived over two hundred years. "  
"How can you be sure that they are not spies or are a threat to you and the others?" Benten asked Sesshomaru.  
"They may have been with the others but they are nothing like them." Sango said making the dragons look at her.  
"They ain't the bad ones." Inuyasha said as he sat back more in his seat.  
"How is it that you know?" Benten asked.  
"If they were bad the others would have gotten in and killed everyone here and these three probably would have found a way to kill me. I grew up with em. They ain't gonna hurt us." Inuyasha explained trying to get everyone to move on.   
"And you all trust his judgment?" Sui asked with something in his voice that the others didn't like.  
"Yes we trust his judgment." Kagome said with a slight ring to her voice.  
"He has never steered us wrong and if they were a danger he would not allow them around his own hanyou children. Now may we move on?" Miroku said. Everyone was slightly surprised at the tone he had taken leaving no room for discussion.   
"Yes. Of course. They have no intentions of offending you, lord Inuyasha." Ryujn said with a slight bow of his head as he apologized for his companions' behaviors. Inuyasha gave a nod and 'feh'ed. Even after stay at the castle and everyone calling him a lord he still hated it. He only tolerated it from Myoga.   
"They are very sneaky and the way it sounds to me is that they have joined with the humans. I still suggest you be very careful, even though you have killed two that we have not been able to." Kinryu said. "If we can be of any farther help, please let us know."  
"We want the last of the rebels taken care of, so there can once again be peace." Benten said.  
"There is one question." Ayame said. "You are supposed to take care of all the dragons that break the law, then you must be very skilled." Benten gave a small nod. "Then, please forgive my bluntness, but how is it that you cannot catch these dragons?"  
"If yer job is to catch them….. Are they that skilled?" Koga asked.  
"Yes, they are skilled beyond what you may think possible. It is indeed my job but these dragons are not ordinary. That had help hiding and starting that uprising years ago." The female dragon told the wolves.  
"Help?" Tamotsu asked.  
"Yes, we had reports of a scent that masked theirs and disappeared then reappeared many years later. The scent hadn't been smelt for over sixteen years only to reappear very recently." Benten said making Kagome and the others look at each other.  
"Has the scent changed slightly?" Sango asked and watched the dragon nod.  
"Yes, slightly."  
"Damn Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as Shippo and Koga began to growl and Ayame glared at the table.  
"Is that not the name of the creature you have killed?" Asked Ryujn.   
"Yes we killed him over sixteen years ago but we have found out recently he had had a son. We all thought that he had been killed by Inuyasha and Kagome when they battled him, but then everyone in our group with a demonic nose has smelt the scent." Miroku spoke.  
"We are guessing that he is the leader of both groups and has united them into one mass to fight." Sango said as she saw Kagome place her hand on Inuyasha's arm as he began to growl louder.  
"That bastard!" Shippo yelled making Mizuki lightly touch his shoulder.  
"It's no use getting upset now. I suggest we plan and take action, instead of sitting here talking about what had happened." Tamotsu said making everyone nod. As they were about to begin there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked around confused as Sesshomaru stood to answer the door.   
"My lord. I believe these belong to you. They were caught trying to sneak out when a call came in about a lesser demon in the area." A guard said as he stood behind six smiling faces. Sesshomaru glared down at them. "I am sorry to have to bring them to you but we tried to take care of them ourselves and they have tried to escape ten times and several times they almost succeeded. The other children are a handful but these six we have no way of handling. I am truly sorry my lord." The guard bowed to Sesshomaru who gave a nod when the man stood again.   
"It is no problem. I know of these six. Thank you." The guard bowed again and left as Sesshomaru looked at the children. "Inside now." He said in a scary voice and followed them in. Inuyasha and the others sighed when they saw the children.   
"What the hell did ya do now?" Koga asked.  
"It wasn't our faults." Taro tried to explain.   
"I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha growled as Kagome, Mizuki, and Ayame stood and grabbed the children firmly by their shoulders.   
"We are very sorry for the interruption but we must attend our children." Ayame said.   
"Would you like us to take him?" Kagome asked Otohime as she grabbed Izayoi and Taji. Otohime looked down at Ryuu with a frown.  
"Mom, we were tryin ta help. We're not babies anymore." Ryuu tried to plead with his mother.  
"Go with Kagome, we will discuss this later." She said sternly as he crossed his arms and walked out with Kagome holding Taji and Izayoi, Sango holding Hanna and Hatsu, and Ayame holding Taro.   
"That is your son?" Ryujn asked Otohime.  
"Yes. His name is Ryuu. He has an older sister and brother and two younger sisters." She smiled softly at her father. As Koga and the others were softly talking about the children. "If you would like I will introduce you to them when we are done." Everyone nodded before Kinryu asked a question that made Otohime fall silent.   
"If you have children then you have married a husband… Where is he? He is human correct? I smelled the hanyou blood in the boy" Otohime looked down sadly and took a few moments to collect her thoughts and look back at her family.  
"Yes. I did marry. He was a lord, his name was Hoori. When the humans attacked he and his army held them off long enough for us to get a good distance away. The humans eventually caught up to us after I got tired and they tried to go through me and kill the kids…. Luckily Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo showed up. They fought them away and healed me." She smiled as she looked up at Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.   
"It was nothin. They almost pissed 'emselves when they saw me and dad. Add a demon slyer, an ex monk and a super powerful miko into it and I don't know if they would think of commin back."  
"Not for a long time at least." Katsu laughed as the group went back to talking about how they could stop the rogue dragon demons.  
__________________________  
"What in the world were you thinking?" Kagome scolded her children and niece as Ryuu sat not far away, next to Mizuki, never leaving her sight.   
"We were tryin ta help." Hatsu said.  
"You all know better!" Kagome looked at each pair of golden eyes. "You are thirteen years old. You are supposed to be responsible." She scolded Izayoi, who folded her arms and looked away before she moved to her son. "You are eleven. You know better than to sneak out and try to get into a fight with a demon." He looked down at the ground, finding it more interesting than looking into his mother's fiery eyes. Kagome turned and looked at her niece. "And you definitely know better. You father is going to be furious when he gets a hold of you. You are lucky we came out and he didn't have to leave that meeting." The young girl looked at the ground ashamed at what she had done. "I want the three of you to sit over there with Mizuki until we figure out what to do with you." She said with anger clear across her face and in her voice. The three walked over to sit down. Taji and Hatsu still looking down in shame, while Izayoi was still being stubborn with her arms crossed and her face in the air, she sat behind the others as Kagome called Ryuu over.  
"Do you have any idea what you did?" She asked still angry.  
"I was tryin ta help. We were only gonna go and watch and if there were several we were gonna help kill the demons." He said. Kagome shook her head, she knew talking to him would be slightly easier than dealing with Izayoi but she knew this was going to be a difficult one.   
"You were trying to go and battle a demon. What happens when you start fighting and the others mistake you for enemies? What happens when we all come out to find you missing then later find that you are dead? Do you know how much that would hurt your mother or anyone else?" She paused for a moment and cut him off as he began to answer. "I want you to go and sit with the others. Don't move until you mother says so." She warned making him gulp at the tone in her voice. He nodded and went to sit with the others while Hanna finished being scolded and Taro rolled his eyes at everything his mother said.  
"Hanna, you are the oldest, you're supposed to be responsible. Sneaking out is very irresponsible. You know I will take you and your brother and sisters out if there were a demon and I was not preoccupied, so why sneak out?"  
"You were busy, and there was a lesser demon and no one would let me out to help unless you or daddy was with me and I'm seventeen. You were out traveling all over with uncle and auntie at my age. Why am I not allowed to fight like you did?" Hanna tried to reason but her question made things worse.  
"Hanna, when I fought at your age it was completely different. I was on my own and needed to kill Naraku. You have a family and friends; you have no need to kill anything. You can't even begin to compare me and my experiences to you!" Sango yelled at her daughter. "I want you to go sit with the others until your father and I decide what to do with you." Sango said and turned away to face Kagome as she walked over and they waited for Ayame.  
"Don't you dare roll your eyes like that." Ayame said. Taro snorted and looked away. "Taro. What would make you do something like that?" She asked.  
"I was trying to fight a demon. I don't know what the big deal is. You and dad fight em all the time and take me and the others out to fight once in a while." He rolled his eyes at his mother's reaction.  
"That is completely different than you sneaking out without one of us to fight a demon that no one truly knows how strong it is. You could have been hurt…. Or worse, killed." He looked away. "Taro do you want your father and I worried sick because you disappeared, only to find out that you were killed?" He shrugged making her sigh. "You're just like your father…. Go sit over there until I decide what to do with you." He shrugged and walked over to the others. Ayame walked over to Kagome and Sango.  
"They can be so frustrating sometimes." Kagome said as she glanced over at her daughter still sitting with arms crossed and face turned up.   
"I know what you mean." Ayame said looking at her son while Sango nodded and looked at her daughter. "What are we going to do with them?" She asked  
"I was thinking…." Kagome looked at her two friends. "If it's a fight with a demon they want then why not let them fight a demon." She smiled as the two other women nodded.  
"Yeah, we'll wait for the men and talk with them." Sango said as they sat down to watch the children and wait.


	64. Preperations

Chapter 64

"Damn why can't anyone find anything to lead us to these damn dragons?!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he and the other sat in his house in the village. They had gone back to check on Kaede and the other villagers and to relax for a while. The group had become very angry and frustrated at the lack of clues as each day passed.  
"Someone has to find something!" Koga yelled, equally frustrated.  
"It's been two weeks since we talked to the dragons, and there's still no fucking word." Shippo said with anger in his voice. He had always been worried about his sisters and brothers and the rest of his thrown together family, and now on top of it he was a mate and a father now. He worried more and more each day that passes.  
"Our scouts can't find any trace." Ayame half growled.  
"We can't even find then using our demon slayer skills." Sango said low.  
"I don't think they want to be found yet. I think that last fight with them shook them and they want to prepare for the three of you at least." Kagome said thinking about how frantic the two dragons looked before they left.   
"Let's not dwell on it. When they think their ready they'll show up and we'll kick their asses." Katsu smiled making everyone smile and smirk.  
"Let's get some rest." Miroku said as he and the other moved to go to their spots to sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome took their children up to bed making Izayoi and Toshiro walk up to their rooms while Inuyasha carried Taji. Sango and Miroku moved off to their room as their children went to where they were to sleep with the other children, Katsu and Nori went to their bedroom to sleep. Over time they had grown so close that they were willing to share a room, Nori making Katsu sleep on the ground but it still made Kagome and the others smile to see the start of a relationship. Tamotsu and his family went to an empty room and Koga and Ayame went to another bedroom to sleep for the night while Shippo and Mizuki went to their room.  
The next day the women had all gone to take a bath in the hot springs leaving the men and boys at the house.   
"So Nori….. Where were you and Katsu all this morning?" Ayame asked with a smile. Nori turned red and tried to sink into the water.   
"Come on. Did you guys…. You know, have some fun?" Kagome asked making Nori turn even more red and the women giggled.  
"We've all been there. You really haven't heard that much about when Kagome and I first started with Inuyasha and Miroku have you?" Sango asked. Nori shook her head as Ayame smiled.  
"They got juicy stories."  
"Like you don't with mister chase another girl." Kagome smiled as Ayame smirked before they turned back and Nori who was looking at all three of them. Kagome glanced at the children before starting. "Inuyasha and I really had a hard time. I'm sure you are familiar with the miko and the hanyou story after all these years of me saying it over and over again." Nori nodded. "So you know about Kikyo and the little problem of Inuyasha always going to her?" Nori nodded again. "Well Inuyasha would get embarrassed about every little thing and was too scared to talk to me or asked me to be with him until I had to leave and came back three years later. Even then he still would be embarrassed to hold my hand or even give me a kiss. When we would talk about it I would turn red and do much the same that you are doing. Sango did too." Kagome smiled as Nori lifted slightly and looked between the two.  
"It's true. None of us wanted to tell anyone our true feelings but eventually it came out, but I remember Kagome accusing me of loving Miroku and I did what you just did. It started out shaky but the relationship grows and it's just normal talk now. You should be here when we have our…. Talks." Sango smirked at Kagome and Ayame who were smiling.  
"Well he woke me up and said that he wanted to talk to me and that he didn't want anyone to…. Over hear. We went outside and into the woods and talked for a bit, and…. And well he asked me to marry him." Nori smiled as Kagome, Sango and Ayame looked at each other before calling to the girls.  
"Girls….. Cover your ears. " Ayame called. Once she saw they were all covered she gave a nod to the five women and the six of them squealed and sheered and congratulated Nori.  
"Oh, Kami. It's about time!" Sango said.  
"At least you'll have a reason to smell." Ayame laughed.  
"Inuyasha's going to be so happy." Kagome smiled.  
"So is Tamotsu." Tamotsu's wife, Amatsuko said   
"I think Katsu is going to talk to them today….. He said something about wanting them in the wedding."  
"I doubt Inuyasha will like that very much but I think he'll deal." Kagome laughed.  
"I want to have all of you guys in it too….. If that's okay." She said softly making the three women smile.  
"We would love to." The said happily at the same time.   
"Really? I really don't know the first thing about weddings or anything." Nori said and looked down.  
"Don't worry. You have all of us and I bet the guys will help too." Amatsuko said. "We've been through it, so we know." She smiled at Nori.  
"Well you guys have. Ayame, Mizuki and I are mates, not wives. Inuyasha and I never had a wedding. I got pregnant before we could and I had the twins then Taji came after that and we just never got around to it." Kagome said.  
"Shippo and I have never even thought about it." Mizuki shrugged.   
"Koga and I are demons." Ayame said simply.   
"Oh, well me, Otohime and Sango know. And after you and Katsu we'll start planning Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding." Amatsuko smiled making everyone smirk at Kagome.   
"You'll have to get that passed Inuyasha." Kagome laughed making all of the girls who knew Inuyasha laugh.  
"Thanks." Nori said with a soft smile.   
__________________________  
The men sat outside watching the boys run around. Miroku glanced at Katsu who was still looking the direction the women had gone and he caught Inuyasha's attention and nodded towards the old friend.  
"Oye. Katsu, where'd you and Nori go last night?" Inuyasha asked making all the men look at Katsu.  
"We…. Uh…" Katsu stuttered. He didn't know what to say. He knew he was going to have to talk to them anyway but he was hoping to wait a while.   
"Katsu, I've never seen you so tongue tied." Tamotsu laughed making Inuyasha laugh at his old friend again.   
"Spit it out." Koga said.   
"Well, we went out for a bit." He said and looked away.  
"Yeah, so what ya do?" Shippo taunted and watched as Katsu started to turn red.  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." Koga chuckled.  
"I… I… I asked Nori to marry me!" Katsu said quickly making everyone look at him before bursting out into laughter.  
"That's the big deal?" Tamotsu asked through laughing. Katsu turned even redder before he crossed his arms and turned completely around.  
"Aw, come on Katsu. We're only joking." Miroku said.  
"Yeah, ya think you have it bad ya shoulda seen the monk." Inuyasha laughed making Shippo burst into a new fit of laughter. Miroku scowled and turned back to the others who looked confused, all but Koga who had an idea.  
"What's so funny?" Katsu asked as he looked over his shoulder. Inuyasha and Shippo slowed down to a stop and sat back up to talk.  
"The monk almost had Hirikotsu as a permanent part of his skull." Inuyasha chuckled.  
"Sango and he loved each other and they refused to accept it and he would just grope her and any other woman he saw before he had Sango's weapon imbedded into his head." Shippo added.  
"At least it's better than you two." Miroku said making Koga laugh and Shippo and Inuyasha glared at him.  
"What are ya laughin at wolf?" Shippo asked  
"Yeah, you got no room ta talk. What about the little story bout you and Ayame. Should we start talkin bout that?" Inuyasha smirked as Koga narrowed his eyes.  
"No!" Koga yelled back.  
"Alright you three. I don't think Kagome, Mizuki and Ayame would enjoy coming back and seeing you fighting. Especially you two." Miroku said pointing at Inuyasha and Koga as all three sat back and crossed their arms. Suddenly the sound of shrieking reached their ears. Miroku, Katsu and Tamotsu stood and were about to run to the women when they heard the three men with demon senses.  
"Sit down." Koga said  
"Unless ya want ta be killed by them." Shippo smiled.  
"Nori must have told them." Inuyasha smirked. The human men looked at them confused at first before they realized what they were talking about.  
"So she tells them?" Katsu asked mostly to himself.  
"Yeah, and the way it sound, you're gonna be screwed. When they get that excited ya gotta run." Inuyasha laughed.  
"Wait till the actual wedding." Miroku smiled.  
"It's not that bad." Tamotsu said.  
"It is if you have these three. Inuyasha made me almost miss my own wedding." Miroku said.  
"Ya shoulda stopped pacing and yelling." Inuyasha said.  
"Oh and don't forget asking if it would be alright then freaking out with nerves." Shippo said making everyone laugh.  
"Well I was actually thinking of having everyone in the wedding." Katsu said softly.  
"Just don't be stupid." Koga smirked as Katsu nodded. The men sat and talked about weddings from a man's point of view and watched the boys run and play until the women and girls came back.  
_______________________________  
Later that day the women had gone into the village while most of the men stayed with the children. As the older children stayed to the side talking more than playing, the younger ones had found new friends in the village and were running around. The older children ran over to the adults as they sat relaxing.  
"Daddy!" Izayoi yelled making Inuyasha open an eye and look from his spot in the nearly bear tree. The other men's heads snapped to see them running up and thinking something was wrong. "Daddy!" She called up as she came to the base of the tree.  
"What?" He asked as he yawned lazily.  
"Ya know what today is right?" Taji asked. Inuyasha looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Dad, ya gotta get the stuff for mom." Toshiro said.  
"Yeah, today's been a month." Izayoi said happily as she landed in front of her father, high in the tree. Before anyone could blink the limb that she and Inuyasha sat on creaked and snapped. Inuyasha caught himself on a branch to the side but Izayoi wasn't as fast and missed a branch. In what seemed like a split second there was a thud and the limb fell straight down onto Izayoi. Inuyasha dropped and ran to his daughter and pulled the limb off of her as the other men ran over. Izayoi lay there unconscious.  
"Shippo go get Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
"Is she okay?" Katsu asked.  
"Looks like she's just unconscious." Inuyasha said as he leaned down and picked her up.  
"Better to get mom to look at her though." Taji said as he and his brother followed the adults into the house. Inuyasha laid her on the couch as Miroku got a damp wash rag and Koga grabbed blankets. Toshiro walked over and laid his hand on Izayoi's head before he looked at his father with a ring of light blue around his pupil.  
"Izzy's sleepy." He said making all of the men look at him.  
"How do you know?" Tamotsu asked.  
"She said so. She said her head hurts and she's sleepy." He said with a shrug. Inuyasha had an idea why he knew that but decided to deal with his daughter first. He sat beside her body on the edge of the couch as he spoke.  
"Well she can't sleep till yer mother says so." He said looking at his son then down at his daughter. Just then Kagome ran into the room.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked as she knelt on the ground.  
"She was climbin and landed in front of me. The branch snapped and she fell with the damn branch on top of her." He said as Kagome placed her hands on her daughter's ribs to check to make sure none were broken.   
"Shiro go over there." She said to her son before she looked up at him and saw the ring of blue. "Shiro, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Izzy said her head hurts and she's really sleepy." He told her. She gave a small smile and nodded.  
"Alright. Now go over there." He nodded and removed his hand and Kagome watched as the blue ring disappeared. She glanced at Inuyasha who nodded. They seemed to be thinking the same thing while the others were confused. Kagome laid her hand gently on Izayoi's head and her hand began to turn a light pink. She looked up into Inuyasha's worried golden eyes, and that's when everyone saw it. Kagome had a bright pink ring around her pupil. They heard her speak to Inuyasha as she turned back to the girl. "Inuyasha. Don't worry. She probably had the wind knocked out so fast she went unconscious. She'll be fine." She smiled as Izayoi's eyes started to open.  
"Daddy?" She whispered as her golden eyes opened to see her parents. "Mom?"  
"Shh. Lay back and relax for a bit." Kagome smiled. "It seems you need to be more careful when you go climbing." Izayoi smiled at her mother as she stood up. "I'm going to go back to the other women now. Please be careful….. All of you." Everyone smiled and smirked as she walked out.  
"I'm kinda tired." She said and tried to sit up again only to be laid back by her father.  
"Then let's get ya to bed." Inuyasha said and picked her up and carried her up to her bed. The others went back outside as he laid her down.  
"Daddy?" She asked as he reached her door way and was about to close the door. He turned around and looked at her. "Ya gonna get that stuff for mom? She will be really happy." The young girl smiled and yawned.  
"We'll see. Go to sleep." He smiled as he closed the door and went back out to the others.  
"So dad, ya gonna go?" Taji asked as he ran over to his father.  
"I don't know squirt. Let's see how yer sister does." Inuyasha said ruffling his youngest sons' hair.   
"But dad. Izzy's gonna be fine. Ya gotta get the stuff from that lady. It's mom's present remember?" Taji said following behind his father as they went back to the others.  
"He's right Inuyasha." Miroku said. "You should head out and start preparing it's not that long before Christmas."   
"What are ya talkin bout?" Koga asked.  
"It's a long story." Miroku said just before Toshiro stated to talk.  
"Dad and mom went to talk to some lady bout opening the well. When they came back mom was unconscious and dad told us the story. He would have to go back in a month and get the stuff and he would be able to open the well. It was a present to mom cause she doesn't know that the lady had a plan to open it."  
"Then what ya waitin for?" Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha.  
"I'm goin, I'm goin." He said.  
"If you'd like, Inuyasha, I'll go with you." Miroku offered.  
"Yeah. I'm commin." Shippo said.  
"Me too." Koga added.  
"Might as well go for a trip. It gets a little boring staying in one spot too long." Katsu smiled.   
"Daddy. I wanta go!" A voice called from an open window. Everyone looked over at the house to see Izayoi sitting on the sill looking down at them. She smiled and jumped down before she ran over to them.  
"I thought you were tired." Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Not anymore."  
"Well it would look weird if everyone went." Koga said.  
"Not if we tell the women that we have to help a village with a demon." Shippo said.  
"It would explain why were leaving." Koga said.  
"And why it will be Inuyasha, Shippo, you, Katsu and me going." Miroku said.  
"And don't forget us." Said three voices to the side. The men saw Izayoi and Hanna with their arms around each other's necks and Taro standing beside them.  
"I don't know." Miroku said looking at Koga and Inuyasha as they thought and looked at each other. Koga gave a slight shrug and Inuyasha nodded.  
"Alright but you listen to us and do exactly what we say." Inuyasha said and watched all three nod.   
"Alright. Shiro go tell mom that we were called for a big job and tell her who is goin. We won't be long." Shippo said.  
"No more than a day or two." Inuyasha said and watched as Toshiro nodded and took off.  
"Haruko, I want you guys to watch the little ones while we're gone and the women aren't back. I'm giving you and the others this responsibility because you are the oldest ones." Miroku said, seeing his daughter nod he smiled and looked at the young children playing.  
"Alright we better get goin before Kagome and the others come back and start askin questions." Shippo said.  
"Tamotsu, if they get back and Kagome's nosy like always, tell her that some guy came and said that there was a big job and they needed help, and lots of it. We took who we needed to do the job and didn't want to bother them while they were away." Katsu said before he saw Acteon transform and Hanna jump onto her back, Nebi transformed while Izayoi stood next to her.  
"Katsu, Nebi will make sure ya keep up with us." Izayoi smiled. Katsu watched Miroku climb on the other large fire cat behind his daughter and Katsu walked over to climb onto Nebi's back and the group set out.   
_______________________________  
Inuyasha and the others had gotten to the old demon slayers village and found the cave that would lead them to the old woman. As they found the way up to her place the passage way was blocked. The tunnel had caved in and there was no way for them to get through. At this Inuyasha lead the way to the mountain and they started their hike up. It was a good thing that everyone was dressed for winter as they began to climb the mountain.  
Once at the top they found the scene that looked like everything had been blown apart. Inuyasha found the old woman lying on the floor.  
"What happened?" He asked as he gently turned her over.  
"My place was attacked by angry dragons. They destroyed everything." She said in barely a whisper.   
"How long ago?" Izayoi asked from the other side as she and Hanna started to clean and bandage what they could. The old woman looked at Izayoi and gave a small smile.  
"It happened early today." She looked back at Inuyasha. "I managed to save your stuff…." She coughed several times before settling back. "It is over there. You will need the blood of both worlds to mix with that. Pour it all into the well and it will open." She started to cough again and as she settled back blood began to roll down the corner of her mouth. Koga had walked over to retrieve the stuff that she had mentioned and came back as she began to speak again. "I do not have much time in this world." She coughed again and looked at Izayoi and smiled once more before placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead and Izayoi fell backwards. Shippo caught her and looked her over. There was nothing wrong but she was knocked out. Before anyone could say a word the old woman spoke again. "My powers and knowledge must live on." With that her body went limp and she died. Inuyasha laid her down and looked at Shippo.  
"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked and looked at his daughter.   
"I think she'll be okay. That woman said something about her knowledge and powers must live on. I think she gave Izzy everything." Miroku said as he knelt beside Shippo.   
"let's go. We'll figure it out later." Koga said as Inuyasha leaned forward and took Izayoi from Shippo and they started on their way home. No one thought much about anything, only that they wanted to get back to Kagome and see if they can make a story and get answers.  
A week later Kagome had gone with the women after telling everyone everything she knew. Those who went said that there was some old witch who was dying and said that her knowledge and power needed to live on and touch Izayoi's head and she dropped. It wasn't a complete lie but enough to get what they needed. Kagome delved into her soul and searched for Midoriko to get the answers she needed. She had said that it was a good woman who had given the young girl power and knowledge. Her power would be similar to Kagome's but not as powerful. She would have the knowledge of generations and be able to help in the end battle. No one could believe what they heard but as the day went by Izayoi woke up and seemed like her old self so no one thought anything of it. Inuyasha started mixing the ingredients to open the well once Kagome and the other women left.   
"The old witch said that we needed blood from both worlds…." Koga thought as Inuyasha continued mixing.  
"The only thing it sounds like it is a person that has blood from the future and blood from the past. It has to be one of the kids." Shippo said. "They have mom's blood, blood of the future and your blood, blood of the past. They are from both worlds."  
"Ya need my blood?" Toshiro asked as Inuyasha finished mixing. Toshiro shrugged and drew his claw across his palm and squeezed before turning it over the bowl and letting blood fall in. He pulled back and licked his wound clean as Inuyasha mixed the bowl and everyone went to the well, today was the villager's turn to watch all the children in the village. Once at the well Inuyasha stepped up and turned the bowl over and let everything fall in. there was a bright greenish blue light for a split second and then nothing.   
"Did it work?" Shippo asked stepping up to stand beside Inuyasha.  
"I think it's open but I don't know if it will let everyone through." Inuyasha said.  
"Only one way to find out." Shippo smirked.  
"Yeah. You guys stay here till we get back." Inuyasha said over his shoulder before he and Shippo jumped into the well and disappeared.  
"It worked!" Miroku said happily.  
"The well is open and lets everyone go through." Izayoi smiled as she and the others waited for Inuyasha and Shippo to come back after making arrangements and setting everything up. It was coming close… Christmas was only a week away.   
__________________  
Four days later the men were in Miroku and Sango's house while the women were in Inuyasha and Kagome's house preparing for the wedding. Kaede would be overseeing it and the women had all worked hard driving all the men crazy. Now was the big moment that put an end to the madness.  
"Inuyasha, are you sure you have everything?" Miroku called to him from the other room.  
"Yeah. I got everything the last fifty times you asked." Inuyasha called back rolling his eyes.   
"You would think it was him getting married." Tamotsu smiled. The three old friends sat talking about old days and how Katsu had had a crush on Nori since they were all very young. They made fun of him for several things he had done in the past and laughed about what could happen in the future, while Sesshomaru sat against a wall listening and Koga smiled and smirked at some stories. There was a soft knock at the door and Inuyasha went and answered it. When he opened the door he saw Kagome standing in front of him in a beautiful red kimono dress with her hair up and decorated. All he could do for a few moments was stair at her beauty as she stared back as him in his clean and dressy red harkamas and kimono top. She snapped herself out of her daze.  
"Their ready." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded and walked with her to get the other men.  
Everyone went out to their spots and waited for it all to start. The ceremony had been beautiful. Went nice and smooth and was one of the best weddings Kagome had ever seen. She had glanced at Inuyasha and caught his staring at her for the fifth time during the ceremony and smiled brightly making him smirk and turn away.   
It was now late into the night and the village was still celebrating as Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a tree on the outskirts of the reception. Inuyasha would lean down and kiss Kagome softly on the cheek or forehead and they sat listening to the villagers celebrating the wedding.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah?" She responded softly.  
"Did you want a wedding?" He asked making her look up at him.   
"What makes you ask?" Kagome asked wondering where this was coming from all of a sudden.  
"Well you seemed happy when you were planning it and the way you looked at them at the wedding and all…. We never got the chance because the twins came a long, but would you still want a wedding?" He asked. She smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss.  
"Of course I would still want one. I want you to be mine and me be yours in every possible way. But….. I don't need one. I am perfectly thrilled being you mate." She smiled and gave him another small kiss as he smiled brightly and captured her lips with his own and kissed her to show her how he felt.   
"EW!" They heard from below the branches. They broke apart and looked down to see Izayoi, Taji, Taro, Hanna, and Ryuu standing there looking up.  
"Do ya gotta do that?" Izayoi said making the others laugh.  
"You won't think it's so gross when you grow up." Kagome called to her daughter. Inuyasha smirked, the woman in front of him was still as youthful and high spirited as the day he met her. She may be thirty one, the mother of five children, adoptive mother of one and grandmother of two, but she still looked like the eighteen year old she used to be and was still as childish at times. He smiled as the children laughed and ran off to play and with that group, Inuyasha knew they were running to get into trouble. Kagome laid her head back onto his chest and listened to the calming rhythm of his heart beat as Inuyasha laid his head on top of hers and looked out at all the villagers still partying.   
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a sleepy tone.  
"Hmm?" He responded as he kissed the top of her head and laid his head back down.  
"I love you." She yawned as she drifted off.  
"I, I love you too, Kagome." He replied. Even after all these years it was still very difficult to admit feelings to anyone. He closed his eyes as he held his mate tight and they fell asleep.


	65. The Perfect Gift

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 65

Two days after Katsu and Nori get married it was Christmas morning. The adults had gotten all the children presents and set them in the throne room, it was being used to collect dust it might as well have another reason, Rin had told Sesshomaru. In the morning the children woke up early and ran in to wake their parents and make them follow them to wake Katsu and Nori then it was off to open presents. The children sat on the ground with bright smiles on their faces that would not be coming off for a long time. The adults sat and watched as the children handed each other gifts and they tore into them. They all yelled and cheered at what they got showing every little thing off to each other and to the adults. It was no surprise some of the children received….   
(This is a list of what each kid got, it is kind of boring but some things may show up in later chapters so you may want to skim the list.)  
Hanna got a new demon slaying weapon (two sai swords with a hip strap) from her parents, a new slayer's outfit from Kagome and Inuyasha, a new slayers mask from Katsu and Nori, a new skirt from Koga and Ayame, a new dressy kimono from Tamotsu and his wife, hair decorations from Shippo and Mizuki, and small weapons like smoke pellets and poison powder and such from Rin and Sesshomaru.  
Haruko received what her sister did, but the weapon was different and the colors were different as well. They showed each other and were happy that they got almost the same exact things. Ever since they were little they would rather get the same things that may be slightly different that to get completely different things.  
Kanno got a new slayers weapon from his parents, a new slayer's outfit from Kagome and Inuyasha, a new slayers mask and green monk robes from Katsu and Nori, new harkamas from Koga and Ayame, new kimono from Shippo and Mizuki a dressy kimono from Tamotsu and his wife, and the same small weapons from Rin and Sesshomaru.  
Akemi got the same thing as her sisters only a different color. She always wanted to be just like her older sisters.  
Izayoi got two sais with a back strap from her parents, a new kimono from Sango and Miroku, hair decorations from Katsu and Nori, small weapons from Tamotsu and his wife, a new haori from Koga and Ayame, a small dagger from Shippo and Mizuki, and a new dressy kimono from Rin and Sesshomaru.  
Toshiro got a bow from his parents, a new Kimono from Sango and Miroku, arrows from Katsu and Nori, new harkamas from Tamotsu and his wife, a quiver from Shippo and Mizuki, new haori from Koga and Ayame, and small weapons from Rin and Sesshomaru.  
Taji got a sword and a black necklace with a yin yang emblem from his parents, a new kimono from Sango and Miroku, new harkamas from Katsu and Nori, new haori from Shippo and Mizuki, two special daggers from Sesshomaru and Rin, new dressy kimono from Tamotsu and his wife, small weapons from Koga and Ayame.   
Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Akio, and Masaharo got new swords from their parents (each unique), different colored kimono's from Kagome and Inuyasha, different colored hakama from Sango and Miroku, different color haori from Shippo and Mizuki, small weapons from Tamotsu and his wife, dressy kimono's from Katsu and Nori, special knives from Sesshomaru and Rin  
Mina got a sword from her parents, kimono dress from Kagome and Inuyasha, hair decorations from Shippo and Mizuki, haori from Katsu and Nori, new harkamas from Tamotsu and his wife, a dressy kimono dress from Sesshomaru and Rin, special small weapons from Shippo and Mizuki.  
Hatsu got two daggers from her parents, a new dressy kimono from Kagome and Inuyasha, hair decorations from Sango and Miroku, harkamas from Katsu and Nori, small weapons from Shippo and Mizuki, new kimono from Tamotsu and his wife, haori from Koga and Ayame.  
Juro got a little block with wheels that he learned was able to crash into stuff and run it over from his parents, a big ball from Kagome and Inuyasha (Kagome and Inuyasha figured out what to use to make one…. Leave it at that.), various toys from the others. He loved everything right away and started playing with everything.  
Anzu and Aki got dolls from their parents, a big ball for each from Inuyasha and Kagome, new kimonos from Koga and Ayame, hair decorations from Katsu and Nori, various toys from the others.  
Chika (Tamotsu's little girl) got the same things as Anzu and Aki, some things were slightly different and some were a different color.   
All the children loved what they got and were excited as they tried everything on and wanted to try out everything. It was a good thing Sango, Kagome and Ayame stopped them from using small weapons and even the large weapons in the house. The younger children were in love with all of their toys and were perfectly content sitting in one spot playing with all of them while the older one ran around the room screaming and yelling and laughing. The adults sat in their spots still tired from being woken up at dawn so that the children could open their presents and run around like mad people. The women laid their heads on their men's shoulders and started to drift off to sleep when they heard a soft voice as it spoke to the adults.   
"I have prepared a small breakfast, if you'd like I can bring it in here for the children." The man said with a small smile as he watched the children take off screaming once again.  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Rin smiled as she saw Taro and Izayoi yell and pull weapons. Izayoi's two sais grew and resembled fangs as she held on in each hand. Inuyasha jumped up to stop his daughter while Koga was on the move to get to his son while Kagome and Ayame were on their feet watching.  
"I think it was a bad idea to give those two any weapons." Kagome laughed.  
"I think your right. If we're lucky they'll tire themselves out, and if we're not they'll kill each other." Ayame said as they watched Koga and Inuyasha scold their children.  
"Let's hope that their fathers will stop it first…. For their father's sakes." Kagome smiled. Izayoi placed her sais back into their sheaths and walked off as Taro placed his weapons away and walked the opposite direction.  
After breakfast the children were let outside to show off their new presents to their friends in the village and other adults. The adults smiled and were happy to see all of the children so happy after everything that has happened to them and their families. It was no surprise that they showed their stuff and stopped for a moment to speak then were off again with more energy than any one had ever seen, making the adults smile as they settled down and talked with other adults. The village had planed a celebration and cooked lunch for everyone in the castle to show their appreciation for letting them build a village and live under their protection. Inuyasha and the other men and older boys helped fix the remaining huts that had been destroyed in the raid while everyone stayed inside away from the freezing weather.   
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome called. She knew he had taken his sons to help the villagers, but she had no idea where in the village they had gotten too. Sango and Nori smiled beside her as she called his name and within a second he was standing in front of her with his two young son on each side.  
"What are you doing out here? Ya know yer gonna get sick." He asked and smirked when he saw her smiling face.   
"The foods done. Could you get the other men and get them to head in to warm up?" He shook his head and sighed.  
"Feh. Just call for the stupid wolf, he'll come runnin." He said before he looked at his sons. "Come on." They both nodded and followed Inuyasha as he jumped away to let everyone know.  
"I think he's getting soft." Sango smiled.  
"You shoulda seen him when we were kids and someone asked him to do anything." Nori giggled. "He did his little 'feh' and went into a tree and made us do it."  
"That's more than I would get when we first met." Kagome smiled and the three women started walking inside where it was warm. Twenty minutes later Inuyasha and his three sons showed up with the wolves, Ryuu and Aoi. They went over to where Kagome and the other women sat and took the hot food from them. A few minutes after that Katsu, Miroku, Kanno and Tamotsu walked in and did the same.   
"You guys look frozen." Ayame smiled at her mate and five boys.   
"No we're nice and toasty." Taro said sarcastically.   
"It's really cold out there, mom." Masaharo said as he took his food.  
"I'm surprised the humans are out there and still movin round" Koga said.  
"Yeah, surprised these two didn't drop." Inuyasha said pointing at Miroku and Katsu.  
"Hey." Miroku protested before taking another bite of hot food.   
"Oye, we ain't all got demon blood that makes us numb everywhere, even the head." Katsu shot back and Inuyasha.  
"Hey! You callin me numb in the head too?" Izayoi yelled from beside her father who was smiling at how Katsu had jumped when Izayoi yelled at him.  
"Katsu, that's not nice at all." Nori scolded.  
"Well the demon blood only makes half mutts' heads numb." Taro shot making Izayoi stand up and try to go hit him. She looked up when she felt a strong arm around her waist to see her father holding her back. That's when they heard a loud smack and saw Taro rubbing his head and glaring at his father who went back to eating.  
"What was that for?!" He asked Koga.  
"That was for what ya said." Koga told him simply as he smirked at the glare he was receiving from Taro.   
"Senshi, sit down." Inuyasha said as he let her go and she sat back down beside him.  
"Remind me ta never piss ya off." Katsu mumbled just loud enough for the demon ears to hear and make them smile.   
"So how's the village coming?" Nori asked.  
"I think there is one more hut and the men have already started on it. But everything else is done." Katsu told his wife.  
"So we're free now." Shippo smirked as he looked down at Anzu sitting in his lap. She was playing with one of her new toys she had gotten that morning. Her sister was cuddled with her new doll in Mizuki's arms fast asleep.  
"Looks like they do run out of energy." Amatsuko said making everyone smile as they finished their food and talked about Kagome's time. Inuyasha and those who knew of the present smiled and exchanged glances when the talk changed to her world and the well. No one was sure of how to get her and everyone to go back to the village and into the well. Toshiro was the one with the ideas and he never ceased to amaze everyone.  
"Mom." He said to get her attention. "Why don't we go and visit grandma Kaede? It's Christmas and she's all alone with no one to celebrate with." He told her and looked sad making her smile and look at Inuyasha and the others.  
"That's a great idea. Does everyone want to go?" She asked getting everyone to nod and agree with bright smiles. "Then we'll leave in the morning." She told them.  
"No, Mom. Why don't we go back now? We can get there way before dinner and have Christmas dinner with her." Izayoi offered. Kagome looked around waiting for everyone to agree of deny, to her surprise everyone wanted to go right away.  
"Okay, let's get our stuff and go." She smiled as everyone quickly finished their food and went to gather their things.   
They all met at the entrance to the castle. It would be Shippo, Mizuki, Anzu, Aki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Toshiro, Izayoi, Taji, Katsu, Nori, Koga, Ayame, Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Akio, Masaharo and Mina. The children, Sango and Mizuki had their demon fire cats transform and carry those who needed to be.   
________________  
After running for hours and going as fast as they could the group made it to the village and surprised Kaede.   
"Oh, well. This is a surprise. What are ye all doing here?" She asked with a bright smile.  
"We came to visit you for Christmas, Grandma Kaede." Taji said as everyone was finishing up climbing off the transformed cats before they turned to their kitten form and jumped into their masters' arms to rest.   
"Well this is a wonderful gift to get. Ye have traveled all the way here in this weather." She looked around at all the humans shivering…. All but Kagome and Mizuki who had the warmth of their mate's haori's. "Come inside before ye all get deathly ill." She turned and lead them into her hut that had expanded when Inuyasha and Kagome lived there with the children. Everyone sat and ate stew as they talked and celebrated Christmas with Kaede. Sango had pulled Kaede aside and had told her about the present Inuyasha and the others had been planning for a year. She decided to try to help and voiced an idea once Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap.  
"Why do ye not all go to the well and wake her up? Take her into the well and surprise her."   
"Yeah, but Mizuki and several others are sleeping." Sango said seeing Mizuki asleep in Shippo's lap with her twin two year olds cuddled on her lap. Mina pasted out in her father's arms, and Nori was dozing on Katsu's shoulder.  
"Wake them and take them. They can sleep once in Kagome's time." Everyone agreed and woke all but Kagome and headed out to the well. After a few minutes everyone was at the well Inuyasha started to wake Kagome. He said her name softly several times before resulting to the way he used to wake her.  
"Oye. Wench. Get up." He said in a stern voice and her eyes opened quickly and she looked around.  
"What are we doing out here?" She asked and looked around. "Why are we by the well?" She asked as Inuyasha set her down.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Of course. What are you asking?" She asked him but got no answer as he looked at the others and spoke.  
"Alright. Let's go." Inuyasha said as he jumped in and jumped out on the other side. He was followed by Shippo and his family, Izayoi, Taji and Toshiro, then came Koga and his large family, then Miroku and his family, and last was Katsu and Nori. Everyone climbed out and looked around the old well house. Inuyasha smirked at the face his mate had on.  
"We're in mom's time?" Taji asked.  
"Yeah. Slide the door open." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked up the stairs to the door with everyone following them. Taji did what he was told and as the door slid open and everyone step out into the cold air they all looked around amazed as they followed Inuyasha across the shrine to the house. He had Toshiro knock on the door and stood beside his mother. When the door opened and Kagome's mother saw Kagome standing in front of her, tears started to fall down both women's cheeks as they wrapped their arms around each other and cried.   
"Mom, what's…wrong?" A deep voice said from behind Kagome's mother. The man stood about five foot eleven, with short brown hair and bright brown eyes that got very wide as he saw who was at the door.  
"Sota?" Came a soft voice as a girl walked in with waist length black hair and dark blue eyes. She was followed by an old man with gray hair and gray eyes. The two of them looked at what Sota was looking at.  
"Ka…Kagome!" The old man called as Kagome looked up to see the three figures.  
"Gramps!" She cried as she ran to him and hugged him before she released him and looked at the other man in the room. "Is this my little brother?" She smiled as more tears fell.   
"Sis… is it really you?" He asked as he stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her as she nodded.   
"Oh, Sota you've grown so much." Kagome said as her mother let everyone in.   
"Yeah, what happened to the little brat?" Inuyasha joked as Sota smiled and looked at him.  
"He grew up waiting to see his hero again." Sota walked over and smiled at his brother in law. "I can't believe you guys came back."  
"Yeah, well it was a Christmas gift for Kagome." Sango smiled as she watched Kagome hug her mother again. Sota smiled and watched his mother and sister start crying again. Inuyasha smirked as he took a step forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulders.  
"We've been saving this for a long time." He whispered,  
"You've had this planed?" She asked with a smile when she looked at him.  
"Actually Inuyasha came back and told us what the woman said." Sango said.  
"You have bright little ones despite who their father is." Shippo laughed and then rubbed his head after Inuyasha hit it.   
"Little ones?" Kagome's mother asked. "Inuyasha, you never told me about grandchildren." She said and narrowed her eyes playfully.  
"Slipped my mind." he smirked. As he turned and saw his and Kagome's three children standing behind him.  
"You three came up with this?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, Dad did everything though." Taji said.   
"Daddy has been workin on it for a month." Izayoi smirked at her father.  
"We all worked together. It took all of us to fool ya." Toshiro smiled.  
"Are these them?" Sota asked.  
"Yeah." Kagome smiled and turned back to her long lost family. "This is Toshiro and his twin sister Izayoi and their little brother Taji."  
"I'm not little!" Taji protested.  
"Yer still a squirt ta her." Inuyasha said ruffling his son's hair. As Kagome smiled and moved on to the others.  
"Mom, you remember the stories I used to tell you right?" Kagome asked and watched her mother nod. "Well this is Shippo. He's the little kit we found and when I went back he became my adoptive son. This is Mizuki and these are their little twins, Anzu and Aki."   
"So that means you're a grandmother and mom's a great grandmother?" Sota laughed. "You're old now!" Sota laughed and pointed at Kagome, but stopped as soon as he was pinched by the woman behind him. And listened as Kagome introduced the others. At the end Sota started laughing at Kagome again and was pinched by the woman again.  
"Sota, stop it. If she's a grandmother than you're a great uncle." She told him and made him drop his smile.  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she walked over to her brother and the woman.  
"No problem. He needs to learn to think once in a while."  
"I've got a few of those." Kagome smiled.  
"My name's Hitomi. Since Sota is having too much fun laughing." Hitomi smiled at Sota.   
"You came back five months too late, Kagome." Sota said. "You missed the wedding." He smiled as Kagome's eyes went back and forth between them.  
"The brat got married?" They heard Inuyasha asked and start laughing.  
"Why don't we go into the other room and talk? We both have missed a lot." Kagome's mother said and led everyone into the living room.  
"This looks like home." Taji said.  
"Yeah but home's bigger." Izayoi said to her brother.  
"Your home is like this?" Sota asked.  
"Yeah, Inuyasha built a house that looked like this house, but it is much bigger and slightly different." Miroku said.  
"Really? Keiko, did you hear that? The demon built her something." Gamps said and was met with a growl.  
"Don't ya start old man." Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, he had been building it for a while and after I had Taji he showed it to me." Kagome smiled as she grabbed and squeezed Inuyasha's hand ignoring the whole thing that had gone on between her grandfather and mate.  
"So these are all your friends you met in the feudal era?" Keiko asked.  
"Yeah. Some are newer and the old friends have children now." Kagome explained.  
"So tell me how old are the children?"  
"Well it seems like they were born in groups." Kagome smiled and looked at the children sitting on the floor listening. "Hanna and Haruko are seventeen, Kanno is sixteen, Toshiro, Izayoi, Taro, Jiro, Saburo and Akio are fifteen only a few weeks apart, then Taji, Masaharo, and Mina are eleven, Akemi is ten and the girls are two. See what I mean?" Kagome told her mother.  
"Yes. And look they have those cute little ears like you Inuyasha." Keiko giggled looking at her grandchildren. "And the girls have cute little fox ears." She said looking at her great grand children after her three grandchildren plastered their ears to their scalps making the adults laugh.   
"What's the matter Shiro. Thought ya liked havin yer ears messed with?" Katsu smiled at the boy.  
"Only when mom does it." Toshiro said.  
"You like when daddy rubbs em too." Izayoi smiled at her brother.  
"Alright, don't start." Shippo said before the twins could start an argument or one of his parents could say a word. "They never stop arguing." He said when he turned back to his 'grandmother'.   
"It's better than when they were younger." Koga smirked and looked at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.  
"Were they anything like Taro and Izzy?" Nori asked.  
"I think those two are a special case." Ayame smiled.   
"Let go!" Izayoi screamed making everyone turn to see her and Taro in a tug of war over blanket she had gotten off the couch.  
"Quit hogging it, ya stupid mutt!" Taro yelled back.  
"Mangy wolf!"  
"Half breed!" Taro yelled as loud as he could. Izayoi waited for Taro to yank again and let go of the blanket making him fall backwards. She jumped up and was about to tackle him when she was grabbed by her father and Koga had gotten up and pulled his son away.  
"Dad, the mutt kept takin the blanket!" Taro called in his father's grasped.  
"You did, ya poor excuse for a mange half brained-" Izayoi was cut off by Inuyasha's hand.   
"Senshi, that's enough." He said low as Koga growled at his son and slapped his head. Inuyasha took his hand away from her mouth as he went and sat back down. He looked over at her to see her golden eyes down cast and her little ears drooping. He sighed. "Come here." He told her and she slowly walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap before a smile began to show on her face.  
"You would let her get away with murder." Miroku said as he watched the young girl cuddle against her father's chest.  
"Like you wouldn't let your girls." Kagome said.  
"He would let them get away with worse." Sango laughed.  
"Like you do with the boy?" Koga laughed.  
"Like your one to talk…. I see you with Mina." Ayame said. Making all the women laugh as the wolf prince went red and the said girl climbed into his lap.   
"Do they always fight like that?" Sota asked.  
"Sometimes it could be worse and it is like the end of the world when they drag Taji and Jiro into fights." Shippo said looking at Taro sulking and Izayoi nearly asleep in Inuyasha's lap.  
"As long as Saburo doesn't go near Hanna or Izzy, he'll be okay." Toshiro laughed. "Other than that no one really fights or does anything."  
"You forgot Myoga and your brother." Katsu laughed. Everyone looked at Taji as he looked around with his bright golden mischievous eyes.   
"What? He is really annoying." Taji said and scrunched up his face making everyone smile and laugh. The rest of the night was spent catching up on lost times and telling stories. When it got late enough and most of the people were asleep or falling asleep Keiko and Kagome started working out sleeping arrangements and everyone went to bed for the night ready for what was in store for them the next day.  
"I'm so happy you got the well open." Keiko said to Kagome as she followed her and Inuyasha into her old room.   
"Me too. I can't believe Sota is all grown up and married." She smiled as they reached the top of the stairs.   
"Me either and I still can't believe you and Inuyasha got married and had three children." She smiled and looked at the young boy as he stumbled next to her Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded. Keiko looked up as she heard her daughter sigh. "What's the matter dear?"  
"Well Inuyasha and I aren't married. Well we're married in demon terms, we're called mates. And we had these three and two other little girls." Kagome said as Inuyasha laid Izayoi on a bed they made on the floor and she handed Toshiro to him and he laid him down beside his twin and turned and took Taji from Keiko and laid him on the other side of Izayoi. Kagome laid a blanket over them as she spoke again. "Let's talk down stairs." She was surprised when Inuyasha followed the two women down into the kitchen and sat while Kagome and her mother talked only adding little thing once in a while.  
"Now what are you talking about?" Keiko said as she and her daughter and son in law sat at the table.   
"Six years after we had Taji, in the middle of this whole thing with the dragons and humans, I got pregnant again. We are almost always staying at the castle, especially now. When I was four months pregnant Rin, Mizuki and I let wounded men into the castle when Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango and Miroku left to look for any information they could get. We healed the men then they attacked that night. Nori and Katsu save the kids and Rin and Hatsu but when I started to fight back they had their men start coming after us." Kagome stopped as her voice caught in her throat. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"They almost killed her, if it weren't fer the three hell raisers upstairs I would have lost Kagome too." He said his voice thick with emotion.   
"Oh, my. The baby didn't make it?" Keiko asked as she felt her eyes start to water.  
"No, mom. She died before she even took her first breath." Kagome said as a tear fell down her cheek and she took a deep breath. "We named her Takara and buried her with Inuyasha's mother."  
"She will be well protected there." Keiko said as she reached across the table and grabbed one of Kagome's hands and squeezed it.  
"Then…. There was Katsumi." Kagome said as she started to cry. "She was two years old when we went to fight the last two dragons and the village that was outside the castle was attacked and she was caught playing with the other children. Most of them got away. Izayoi and the boys were pretty beaten up from trying to help fight and save their sister but she….. She…." Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha pulled her to him and smoother her hair.  
"She was killed. Shippo and I were so close to death that I wound up in my parents' castle in the afterlife. I got to see Takara. She was beautiful and acted just like Kagome." Inuyasha smiled as tears rose in his eyes. "Then I saw Katsumi and she told me what happened. Shippo and I were able to get back but I had to leave the girls there. Takara was happy with my parents when I saw her and I'm sure Katsumi will be happy with them and her big sister." Inuyasha said as the tears spilled over.  
"Oh. I am so sorry. I wish I could have met them." Keiko cried. "If you ever want to leave the children here while you go fight and make things right, again, that would be fine with me." Keiko said as tears streamed down her face and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand that sat on the table in front of him. "After everything's fixed we can start planning for a happy future. Now why don't you two go to bed and take your friends and the kids out tomorrow? I'm sure Sota and Hitomi would love to help too." Keiko gave a watery smiled as Inuyasha whipped his tears away quickly and then started to dry Kagome's and kissed her forehead.   
"Okay. Mom…. Thanks." Kagome said and started up stairs while Inuyasha stayed a moment longer to speak with his mother in law.  
"Thanks for letting her talk like that. She hasn't talked bout em since it happened." He said and began to walk out of the kitchen when a small hand grabbed his arm and he turned to see a sad smile.  
"I'm glad I could help a little but if the kids or your friends or even you want to talk and get things out, I am more than happy to help. Thank you for making my little girl happy and I am so happy for the both of you for getting…. Married in demon terms, and having the three angles up stairs. Thank you for taking care of her when she needed it." Keiko said.  
"It's what I'm supposed to do. Besides she has always been there for me and we were there for each other when this happened." He told her and looked at her with his golden eyes.  
"Thank you though. And I mean it. If you need to talk to me you do it." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Or if you and Kagome need any advice…" She said as she pulled back and looked at him.  
"Feh. Where were ya when the twins were born?" He smiled making her laugh. "That was bout the only thing we needed help with. After them we had everythin under control. We even had ta take Anzu and Aki for a few nights so Shippo and Mizuki could sleep and we had ta teach em how ta take care of em." He smirked and turned to head up to bed with his family.  
"Good night Inuyasha." Keiko whispered.  
"G'night." He said back as he left the room.


	66. A New World

Happy New Year!!!!

Chapter 66

Inuyasha and Kagome were woken up by their three Children running into the room laughing and jumping on them. Kagome smiled as she watched them laugh and jump on her bed, while Inuyasha groaned.  
"Come on. Grandma made breakfast and said we were all gonna go out today and show us everything!" Taji cheered  
"Yeah, she said we could get candy!" Toshiro laughed.  
"Come on Daddy! Get up!" Izayoi called as she crawled over between her parents and started to play with his ears. He started to growl as he opened his eyes.  
"Ya know, next time I want you up I'm gonna bug ya like this." He told his daughter.  
"Don't blame the poor girl cause you slept in." Shippo laughed from the doorway before he stuck his tongue out and took off running down stairs followed by Inuyasha only in his red harkamas.  
"Come on. Let's go stop your father from killing your brother." Kagome smiled as she threw her robe on over her pjs and went down stairs followed by her three children. They went into the kitchen to see Shippo on one side and Inuyasha on the other of the island in the middle of the room. Everyone was laughing as the two yelled back and forth. Kagome rolled her eyes and watched her three young children run to Keiko and laugh as Shippo and Inuyasha continued. After a few more seconds the children started joining in and ended up in a fight between Izayoi and Taro again.   
"Is this how it is every morning?" Sota asked Kagome as he handed her some food.  
"Only when Shippo wakes us up or any number of people make comments." Kagome sighed. "Besides Izzy and Taro fight over everything."  
"Nonstop." Katsu laughed. "None of em will learn."  
"Like you have?" Sango said with a knowing smile. The rest of the morning went better. After a few more rounds and Izayoi and Taro's fight was worked out everyone finished eating and Keiko and Sota pulled old clothes out of the attic.  
"I think these will work until we get clothes for each person." Keiko said. Kagome, Sota and Keiko went through the clothes and pulled clothes for each person who would go out that day.   
"I can't believe you save all out stuff." Kagome smiled as she picked up a little sweater that she remembered wearing to her first day of elementary school.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Sango as she, Nori, Ayame, Mizuki and Hitomi walked over to them.   
"Getting clothes for you." Sota said. "Sis, look at this." He said as he pulled out a pink tee shirt that said I love my big sister. Kagome and the women who knew Taji started to laugh.   
"Taji would kill me if I made him wear that."  
"Why? I think that shirt is cute." Keiko almost whined. Kagome smiled as she shook her head   
"Yeah, watch." She turned to the door way of the room and yelled out. "Taji!" In a flash he was by her side.  
"Fast little guy." Sota said.  
"I'm not little." Taji pouted making Sota smiled and go back to looking at the shirt. "What ya need mom?"   
"Your grandma found a shirt she thinks you would look good in." Kagome said and pointed to the shirt Sota held up. Taji looked at his grandmother and at the shirt. He scrunched his face up and turned to his mother.  
"Do I gotta? That shirt's not cool like what uncle Sota wears." He whined and drooped his ears back making Kagome smile.  
"No, you don't have to. Go tell your father to put this on and give the rest to the other men." Kagome said as she handed Taji a handful of shirts, pants, and socks. They would be able to use the underwear they used in their era. "Ya got it?" She asked when she handed him everything.   
"Yep. I got it." She smiled and started off to find Inuyasha but stopped after a few steps and went back to Kagome's side. "Can you pick what I wear?" Kagome smiled and gave a nod and he turned back to his task after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.  
"You've got a handsome little man on your hands." Keiko smiled.  
"That one is the mild mini Inuyasha, the other one's the handsome little man and let's not start with Izzy." Sango laughed as she knelt beside her sister.  
"They're not that bad." Keiko said making all the women from the past stop and look at each other before laughing.  
"Mom, you gotta get to know them. They're not the little angles they've been since we got here." Kagome smiled as she picked what the girls would wear and started to help Sota since he had no idea what size the boys would be. Keiko finished picking out what the women would wear as Kagome and Sota finished picking for the boy. The group of women and Sota had talked about how the children actually were and Keiko just couldn't believe that the children would be like that. It had taken four hours to get everyone dressed and outside with jackets and hats. Finally they were on their way to the mall to do some shopping.   
___________  
At the mall the ones who had never seen any of this stuff were amazed. They all walked into the mall and saw all the people walking around and talking. They followed as Kagome and her mother went into a store to shop. After three hours the children were getting bored and the men were almost just as bored.   
"Inuyasha. Why don't you take them and get ice cream in the food court." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
"Fine, but yer dealin with em when their all over the place." Kagome smiled and gave him money for the kids and the men and they went off. Kagome and the women went into another store and shopped for a half hour before leaving and seeing a kiddie play ground outside the store.  
"When did they put this in?" Kagome asked  
"A few years ago. I guess the stores got tired of the kids running around." Keiko laughed.  
"Kagome?!" They heard as they passed the playground. Everyone stopped and turned around to see four figures coming towards them. The three women ran at her while the man walked over.  
"Higurashi?"   
"Oh! It is you! Where have you been?" Eri asked   
"After we graduated it was like you disappeared." Yuka said   
"Well I went somewhere that I had no way of getting letters or anything to anyone." Kagome smiled and tried to get free of the old friends who had recognized her after all these years.   
"Where was it?" Yuka asked  
"Was it the middle of the dessert?" Eri said.  
"Or was it the middle of the jungle?" Ayumi asked.  
"Guys. Come on. Calm down okay. I'm back and will be coming back for visit's a lot more often than before." Kagome tried to explain.  
"Who are they, Kagome?" Ayumi asked  
"They are my friends from where I was. This is Sango, Nori, Mizuki, and Ayame."  
"Oh! So you guys come to visit outside of your little civilization?" Yuka asked. The other women didn't know what to say to them as they bombarded them with questions.  
"Girls, girls please. Don't ask all those questions at once." Keiko said. "You three can drive anyone nuts." She smiled as the three women smiled and said sorry.   
"Mama?" A small voice said as a little boy walked over with several other children. He had short brown hair and brown eyes as he grabbed hold of Yuka's pants. "You and daddy, gonna come watch me and Hirumi play?" Hojo bent and spoke to a little girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
"We'll watch in a little bit." He told the two.  
"Did he just…" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah." Yuka smiled. "Kunio is our five year old and Hirumi is our two year old. We got married a few years after you left." Yuka looked down at the two children standing by her legs. Kagome looked at the other two friends.  
"And you guys?"  
"Yeah, I got married a year before them. This is my husband, Hitoshi. And this is our seven year old, Takao and her little brother Kenji, he's three now." Eri told her.  
"This is my husband, Kenkotsu, and our three year old Manami. We got married a few years after them." Ayumi smiled.  
"I bet, since you were away for so long you never got to meet guys and get married. Right?" Asked Eri. Suddenly there was loud laughter and several children ran up to Kagome before she could answer.  
"Look! Daddy got me strawberry!" Izayoi smiled.  
"And I got Chocolate!" Taji smiled.   
"I got Chocolate and vanilla!" Toshiro said licking his twist ice cream. "Here, dad said this one's yours." He handed her a vanilla.  
"Look I got sherbet!" Kanno said.  
"And I got the best. I got cookies and cream!" Taro smiled.  
"No I got the best!" Izayoi yelled  
"No! I did!"  
"No-!" Izayoi was cut short by a yell from Inuyasha.  
"Izayoi!" Inuyasha scolded as he and the others joined the group. "Shiro gave you yours?" He asked and saw the vanilla ice cream in her hand and handed Keiko a cone.   
"Kagome, are all these yours?" Yuka asked wide eyed.  
"Kami no!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time and smiled. "No these three are mine. This is Toshiro, his twin sister Izayoi and this is Taji." She smiled as Izayoi and Taro were still glaring at each other and Taji was already about to burst with energy and Toshiro stood quietly by his mother's side. "This is Inuyasha…. You guys remember him right?" The three girls nodded and looked at the other children. "Those four there are Sango and Miroku's" She said pointing out each one. "Those six are Ayame and Koga's and the two little ones are Shippo and Mizuki's" Kagome smiled as Shippo and Mizuki held two cones each. One for them and one for each of their daughters to lick.   
"You're mom's friends?" Izayoi asked.  
"Yeah, we're your mom's friends." Ayumi smiled.  
"I think they want to run." Shippo said with a smile as a small group of children ran off, and you guessed it…. It was Hanna, Izayoi, Taji, Taro, and Jiro.   
"Get back here!" Koga half growled as he and Inuyasha went after them and drug them back.  
"So you and Inuyasha got married and had kids?" Yuka asked.  
"They're so cute." Eri said and watched Inuyasha make Hanna walked in front of him while he had Izayoi and Taji under each arm and carried them back as the struggled to get free.  
"Mom! Make dad put us down!" Taji yelled when they came close to Kagome.  
"You go running off this is the least you deserve." Kagome said as she turned back to Yuka.  
"Well we aren't married per say. We are where their all from but we didn't have an actually wedding." Kagome told them as the others talked amongst themselves and the four with demon blood still fought to get out of their fathers' holds. Suddenly Izayoi started jumping and Kagome and Toshiro turned around as fast as they could as they heard Izayoi talk low before she glowed red.  
"Daddy, I don't feel good. She said as she glowed red and went limp. Kagome ran over and took the girl from Inuyasha.  
"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said as Miroku came to stand beside Kagome.  
"It's her powers." Kagome said with wide eyes as her friends came over to see what was going on.  
"Is it trying to purify?" Sango asked  
"Could her powers be reacting to her being held by demon blood?" Miroku whispered but Kagome's friends heard and looked at each other confused.   
"She knew who I was." Inuyasha said as he knelt on the other side of Kagome.  
"But her powers might not. Inuyasha, all they knew was she was trapped and she wanted out." Miroku explained. Kagome moved bangs out of Izayoi's eyes as she held her on the floor.   
"Daddy?" Came a soft whisper. "Mama?" Izayoi whispered again as her brow frowned and her head moved back and forth.  
"Shh. It's alright little one. We're here." Kagome soothed. Inuyasha and Shippo moved closer and tried to grab her hands but were shocked and the red glow around her began to grow.  
"Inuyasha, Shippo get the others away." Miroku said.  
"I'm not-" Inuyasha started to argue.  
"I'll stay with her. Go and listen for me to call." Kagome said looking into his deep golden eyes before he stood and got Koga and the others with demon blood to move away. "Miroku I can't carry her somewhere that no one can see."   
"I doubt we have a choice. You're going to have to do it here." Sango said. Kagome nodded and looked behind her at her four old friends as two told their husbands and children to go back to play and Yuka told her children to go with them.   
"Guys, I'll explain everything just don't make a scene." She turned back to the others. Alright, Miroku get ready." He nodded and she held her daughter and closed her eyes. Before their eyes her body began to glow pink and she pulsed. The pink that surrounded her grew larger and larger surrounding everyone while Miroku made a minor spell that would make it look like they were just sitting there talking. Kagome pulsed again then there was a second pulse and they saw the red start to disappear. Once the red light was gone the pink slowly went away. Kagome and Izayoi opened their eyes long enough to see each other and then passed out. Sango and Nori caught Kagome as she fell back. Miroku picked Izayoi up and Katsu bent and picked Kagome up as Sango called to Inuyasha. Within a second he and all the others were there. Inuyasha walked over and took his mate from his friend and asked what happened and listened as he looked down at Kagome.  
"Kagome smothered Izayoi's power. It took a lot out of her." Miroku said.  
"Will they be alright?" Keiko asked as she looked down at her daughter and granddaughter.  
"Yeah, they'll be okay. Kagome's passed out several times from using her powers too much. She'll be fine after a nice log nap." Katsu said.  
"Let's get them home." Sota said still kind of Shocked by what he saw.  
"Would you mind if we stopped by later?" Yuka asked softly.  
"We want to know what's going on." Ayumi said.  
"Alright." Keiko smiled as Inuyasha carried Kagome and Miroku carried Izayoi out the nearest exit.   
__  
The group sat in the living room after two hours with Kagome's four friends. They had left their children and husbands together, at home, while they came.  
"So what exactly did she mean by, she'll explain everything and don't make a scene?" Ayumi asked.  
"Kagome is a very powerful Miko and -" Miroku started  
"Miko? Isn't that something from like hundreds of years ago?" Eri asked.  
"Yes, it is a priestess. She is a very powerful one and her children will be even more powerful because they have the blood of a miko and the blood of a demon running through their veins." Miroku continued.  
"Demon? Come on we're not the fifteen year olds we were when we first read this stuff." Eri said.  
"Eri, just listen to what they say and ask questions later. I can guarantee it is all real and the truth." Keiko said.  
"Like I was saying. The mixture of that blood is a strong weapon and a few weeks ago an old witch passed her powers on to Izayoi that is most likely what we saw today. It felt trapped when Inuyasha was holding her and it felt the demon blood and felt the need to purify."  
"Kagome's gonna have ta spend a lot of time with her." Katsu said. "To teach her how to control them."  
"Yes. It is a good thing Kagome has Midoriko's powers on top of her already powerful ones." Sango said.  
"Izzy's asleep. Dad's gonna stay with mom a bit longer but she still out." Shippo said as he sat down next to Mizuki.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Mizuki asked.  
"No, even when mom trained with Kaede the only thing we could do is let her sleep."  
"Kagome, slept for a few hours when she healed Inuyasha." Ayame said.  
"Why ain't she wakin up by now?" Koga asked.  
"It's probably a different power. Mom said that each thing she does was from a different supply of power, so she may have to sleep longer or shorter for each one." Shippo said   
"Umm." Yuka interrupted. "I have a question." She said as everyone looked at her. "Why do you keep calling Kagome your mom? You look like you're the same age as her."   
"Come to think of it, she doesn't look any different than she did when we last saw her." Hojo said.  
"If you don't mind me asking…. How old are you guys?" Eri asked and watched each person look at each other.  
"They know this much, might as well tell the whole story." Inuyasha said from the door way to the living room. "You think he's telling a children's story about demons and mikos?" He asked and Eri nodded. "He's not." Inuyasha started to walk into the room.   
"Kagome fell through the well and wound up five hundred years in the past. She met a half dog demon, an orphan kitsune, the last of the demon slayers and a cursed monk." Sango started the story.   
"Okay? Still sounds like a fairy tale." Eri said.  
"Dad, you should tell the story again." Taji said.  
"I thought I told you I was done with that thing." Inuyasha said.  
"But it would help." He told his father who sighed and began the long story that he had gotten absolutely sick of. After an hour of telling the story it was finished and the questions started.  
"So how does that help with this?" Yuka asked confused. The children hit their heads with their hands.  
"She's the demon slayer, he's the monk, he's the kitsune, he's the hanyou and mom's the miko who went back in time!" Taji said loudly. They sat there thinking.  
"Show them." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked and saw Kagome standing there and Inuyasha got up and went to her side to help.  
"Calm down Inuyasha, it's not like I just had a pup and got up walking around." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.  
"Like you haven't done that before." Inuyasha said.  
"Just show them. Show them the proof they need." Kagome said as she walked over and sat next to Shippo as Mizuki took the hats of her twins and all the other children took their hats off.  
"Inuyasha is a half dog demon and with his blood and my miko powers we have our three little hanyous. Koga and Ayame are wolf demons, and Shippo is a fox demon. Mizuki is his mate and human so they have hanyou children as well. Before you start asking questions, listen to everything." Kagome said when she saw Eri's mouth open. "Sango and her brother Kohaku are the last of the demon slayers from their village. She married the cursed…. Lecherous, monk, Miroku and their children have a small amount of priest and priestess power along with being demon slayers." Kagome sighed.  
"But Kagome, this can't really be real. I mean how could it be real and you still look about twenty. Everyone still looks young. And why does he call you his mother and-" Eri went on.  
"Eri, calm down. It is real. I look like this for a few reasons. I mated Inuyasha and my lifespan was made as long as his. Shiro found the jewel and I had to get rid of it once again and Midoriko added a few things. She gave me and all my friends and generations to come the life span of a demon. She gave me her knowledge and her power, she taught me how to use that power and that's what you saw today. And Shippo, would you like to answer that last question?" Kagome said.  
"I call her my mother cause after my parents were killed she was the closest thing I had to a mother. When she came back and they actually got together it just kinds fit." Shippo smirked as Inuyasha 'feh'ed.   
"This all sounds a little out there." Hojo said.   
"I know it's hard to believe but as soon as we get things cleared up on the other side of the well I can show you that's its real." Kagome said.  
"Why don't you prove it now?" Hojo asked.  
"There are something's going on that I don't what you guys getting caught in." Kagome said and looked at her friends doubtful looks. "Look there are several people that really want us dead and they will do anything to make that happen. Just trust me, I'll-" There was a loud crash outside the house and Izayoi jumped down the stairs.  
"Mom!" She yelled and went to Kagome side.  
"Mom, do you feel it too?" Toshiro asked.  
"Feel what?" Ayumi whispered as Inuyasha looked out the window.  
"Wench, get your bow, let's go." He said and he slid his sword back into his belt and saw everyone get ready to fight. Even his children stood ready. They all started to walk out as Kagome looked at the ones from her time and those who wouldn't be able to fight.  
"Stay here and don't make a sound or anything until we say its okay." She said before she ran out the door followed by her demon cat, Lamis, who transformed as he ran. She ran outside and was greeted with a sight that stopped her in her tracks. She was standing behind Inuyasha and her two friends, next to all the children.   
"That's…." Toshiro trailed off.  
"Yeah, but this time were gonna kill him." Inuyasha smirked at his son over his shoulder. Everyone nodded and readied themselves as he came to a stop in front of them.  
"Oh, so you felt me coming?" He asked sarcastic, his long silver hair flowing in the wind to revile the mad golden eyes of an Inu-yurkai. All the demons and half demons growled at him making him smile. "No is that any way to great your uncle after all these years, little Inuyasha?" He smirked as Inuyasha grew angrier.   
"Like I told you all those years before, you are no uncle of mine!" Inuyasha half snarled.  
"Take one more step and you'll die!" Sango yelled holding her weapon at ready to be thrown at any time.  
"Ah well I see you have quite the collection of fighters….. But I come only seeking two things." Masahiro smiled.  
"And what would that be?" Miroku asked.  
"It is quite simple, monk. I desire only two things from Inuyasha….. He must step aside and the girl and woman come with me or everyone dies and, Inuyasha, you will be the last." he narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha as Inuyasha began to snarl and grip his sword tighter. Izayoi looked at Kagome who was slowly pulling an arrow.   
"Mom?" She asked softly making Kagome look down. They were both hidden from view by the others but when the battle broke out they had to be careful. Kagome placed her hand on her daughter's shoulders and smiled at her.  
"Quiet now. We will stand by everyone's side and fight as they fight. No one here will let him take either one of us, least of all your father." Kagome smiled again before standing and notching her arrow. Izayoi looked at her father who had glanced back with a bright and stubborn smirk making her smile as she placed her hands on her sai swords. Hanna and Kanno moved to give her room to draw; she slid each sword out at the same time and smiled darkly at the man in front of her. She noticed he still had scars from all those years ago when she had tried to make him let her and Toshiro go.   
"You ain't gonna get away, not without at least a matching scar!" She sneered.  
"You insolent pup!" He growled and started towards them, as they were all about to attack there seemed an army of demons had come from nowhere. Masahiro had charged at Izayoi making Inuyasha, Kagome and their children fight him while the other tried to kill off the army before they could interfere. When Inuyasha or one of the others were knocked away by Masahiro another would defend them until they got up. After a while of fighting like this Masahiro decided it was time to finish this fight and take what he came for. As Inuyasha brought his sword down on one side and Taji attacked on another he turned and deflected Taji before holding Inuyasha's grip.  
"You think you can defeat me? You've never had a chance going up against me!" He snarled at his nephew and pushed all his might behind his sword and made Inuyasha fly backwards into several trees on the edge of the woods.   
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her children cried out for their father, at the same time. Kagome saw Izayoi and Taji move to run to him.  
"No! Taji, Izayoi!" They stopped and looked at their mother. "We have a job to do first. He'll be okay." she said as she ran to their sides when Toshiro made Masahiro turn completely around to see who was shooting him with purifying arrows.  
"But mom…." Taji started.  
"He's... He's not getting up." Izayoi said as tears rose in her eyes.  
"He's okay. The sooner we kill this jerk the faster we can take care of him, now let's go." Kagome said making her two children nod. They used their swords and arrows to try to beat him but nothing seemed to work…. The only thing that seemed to affect him was the power Kagome and Izayoi gave off with their attacks. He growled when Taji and Toshiro attacked and knocked Izayoi and Kagome down hard. They slashed stabbed and used all their might to try to kill the demon but it wasn't enough. Suddenly Masahiro caught both boys and wrapped his hands tightly around their throats.  
"You are nothing but filthy nuisance that need to be gotten rid of." He growled at them as they gasped for breath clawing at his hands and arms…. Anything that might make him let go as black faded into their vision.   
"Miroku we need to get rid of these things and fast. Looks like Inuyasha and the others are having a bit of trouble." Sango said.  
"You guys stay and fight. Me and Nebi will go help." Shippo said as he called to Nebi and they ran back to help with what they could. Shippo was covered in demon guts and Nebi wasn't looking much better with demon guts and blood coating her brilliantly white fur. As they got closer they saw Izayoi and Kagome on the ground barely able to get to their knees as Taji and Toshiro were in the demons hands and Inuyasha was not to be seen. Shippo knew that if the family was hurt and endangered and Inuyasha was not to be seen….. It was bad, very, very bad. Kagome and Izayoi lifted their heads and everyone heard growling and snarling. Suddenly there was a large white dog in front of them and he had tackled the demon to the ground.  
"So you've finally caught up to me, after all these years. Eh, Sesshomaru?" Masahiro smirked as they heard gasps from the others and Sesshomaru growled deep in his massive body. The sounds of battle could still be heard in the back as Sango and the others still fought. Kagome notched an arrow and turned towards the army.  
"Shiro, I'm gonna need your help on this." She said as she saw her son stand back up wobbly. He gave a small nod and notched his arrow and took aim like his mother. "Hit the mark." She whispered as she and Toshiro released their arrows and watched them fly and burst with pink and blue light and evaporate almost all of the demons that were attacking.   
"You bitch!" Masahiro screamed and snarled at her but was cut off when a man that looked almost exactly like him stepped into his line of sight. His long silver hair laid neatly down his back and his clothing was neat and more modern than usually seen. The man looked clean and tidy in front of the mad, disheveled Masahiro who growled at the man. "Move or I will kill you first like I did your half breed scum of a brother." Sesshomaru began to snarl and was about to attack again when a fiercer snarl was heard and a pulse echoed through the shrine. Sango and Miroku turned form where they were and looked in shock, Koga and his family looked in amazement, everyone else outside looked over to see a stunning sight, while most of the people inside looked on at a horrifying sight.


	67. A Look At The Future

Chapter 67

A pulse echoed around everyone as they stood starring. Inuyasha stood with blood dripping from everywhere possible. His blood red eyes were glowing even brighter and he snarled as Masahiro smiled at what was happening.   
"So the scum has more?" Sesshomaru growled again. "Well maybe I should just finish the brats and that insufferable bitch first." He said as his eyes were filled with something that would have sent shivers down Kagome's back if she had not suppressed the need to be the human girl she used to be. Within a second of him breathing those words Inuyasha was at his side throat in hand.   
"My MATE! My PUPS!" Inuyasha snarled in his demonic voice. "NO harm!" Masahiro had a look in his eye that one could only place as fear. Sesshomaru had backed up to allow Inuyasha room to do as he pleased. Inuyasha snarled and squeezed tighter snarling in Masahiro's face. Koga, Katsu and Miroku looked at each other and knew they would have to stop him if it got out of hand. Inuyasha's demon rarely knew friend from foe and they were always prepared to protect everyone else. Masahiro's face started to turn red and he gripped Inuyasha's arm tightly as he tried to make him release him. After Inuyasha's nails started to dig into his flesh when he finally was able to tear himself from the deadly claws.   
"You dare think that you can defeat me?! Even in your possessed demon form you are nothing!" Masahiro snarled. He still had that look in his eyes as he made sure not to get too close to Inuyasha. He knew his life would end if he slipped even once.  
"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked worried as her two young sons finally made it to her and threw their arms around her neck. Katsu and Koga knelt down beside her and Izayoi as the others finished off the last few demons and ran over to join them.  
"Yeah, mom." Toshiro said.  
"Yeah, uncle Sesshomaru saved us." Taji said. Shippo was holding Izayoi and was sitting with his back to Inuyasha, Kagome tried to keep the boys attention so they wouldn't see what state their father was in, she like the others didn't want to take away the way the three saw their father and thought it better to shield them. Inuyasha fought hard and gained several more wounds that if weren't treated soon would kill him. Katsu and Koga stood to help finish Masahiro off control Inuyasha but were stopped by Sesshomaru who had instantly shown up beside them.  
"Do not interfere. He will kill the both of you along with that bastard." Sesshomaru growled before he turned to look at Kagome and her children. "Are you all alright?"   
"Yeah, I think Izzy and I are just worn out and the boys have small injuries." Kagome said as she looked back to Inuyasha. "There has to be something you can do." She looked back at her brother in law from the future. "Sesshomaru, don't let him die. Please." She said whispering the last word. Sesshomaru looked at her with his golden eyes that seemed so alive and happy before he gave a small nod and started out towards his brother and uncle.   
"Do not get involved, no matter what." He said to the others before he pulled a sword from his side. It made Kagome, Koga, Sango, Miroku and Ayame's eyes go wide. It looked just like Toukijin but there was a different look about it that they just couldn't figure out. He saw his opening and charged in sliding his sword through Masahiro's side like butter. The mad demon looked at Sesshomaru shocked for a moment before pushing away, dislodging the sword and avoiding a deadly strike from Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed and glared at Sesshomaru with his blood red glowing eyes.  
"Get out of the way!" He growled.  
"I am here to make sure you finish this quickly and do not die, at your mate's request." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked him over, there was something different at the way Sesshomaru was looking at him and acting towards him but he narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod before taking off after Masahiro again.   
"So he can go and fight the bastard but we can't?!" Koga growled out as he watched the fighting.  
"Koga, dad can smell that Sesshomaru's Family." Shippo said as he looked up from Izayoi as she lay in his arms.   
"Then why ain't you out there?!"   
"Because I'm not-!" Shippo began to yell back before a voice cut him off.  
"I'm going." Toshiro said and stood up and was about to take off when he was stopped.  
"Sesshomaru told everyone to stay here for a reason." Sango said.  
"This guy needs to die. He's the one that took us when we were kids and hurt mom and Izzy and now he hurt dad real bad." Toshiro said over his shoulder. Kagome sat looking at her son, the one that would rather talk things out than fight was now willingly walking into a fight.   
"I'm going too." Izayoi said as she jumped out of Shippo's grasp and stood next to her twin. "Let's help daddy kill that bastard." She gave a very Inuyasha like smirk and looked at the others.   
"Me too." Taji smiled and walked over to his siblings.  
"I want to go too." Taro said. "Been lookin for a good fight." He smiled evilly and started towards the three when he was stopped.   
"You can't he won't recognize your scent." Miroku said. "He will at least be able to smell his own children's scents."  
"A scent that you will never forget." Shippo nodded.   
"Be careful, don't get one scratch on you and I'll shoot when you give me a shot." Kagome smiled at her three children. They all had Inuyasha's spirit when they wanted to. All three smiled and gave a nod before running off to join their uncle and father.  
"Do you think that was very smart?" Nori asked.  
"Yes. I may not want them to go into battle and Inuyasha may not want them to know battle but this is something that they need to do." Kagome said to her then looking back at her children as they joined in after Inuyasha stopped and looked at them hard. Kagome notched and arrow and waited for the shot to come.  
"Pups fight?" He asked looking at the three as they landed by him.  
"We wanta kick him all the way to hell!" Taji smiled at his father.  
"We wanta help kill the demon that hurt everyone." Toshiro said.  
"I'm just here to kick that sorry excise for a family hurting, evil Inu yurkai's ass." Izayoi gave her father his famous smirk. Inuyasha looked at all three before hearing Masahiro growl. He turned and launched himself back into battle with his three pups right behind him. They slashed and punched and kicked when they got close enough to the demon. Taji got close enough and sliced another opening into Masahiro's chest just before he slammed a clawed hand into the boy's stomach and threw him to the side making everyone even more enraged. Izayoi pulled both of her sais back before she buried them deep into Masahiro making him howl with pain and push away. In that instant he knew he would die if he continued and he suddenly snarled at them before disappearing. Inuyasha looked at those around and saw the marks on the twins' faces completely disappear, he saw his brother walk over to check on him before they both looked at the twins who dropped where they stood then over to where Kagome and the others had run to take care of Taji. Inuyasha started to change back slowly and he started to see out of his bright golden eyes before his body gave out and he dropped.   
__  
Several hours later Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome lying next to him asleep. He used his one clawed hand to tuck a piece or raven black hair back behind her ear when a voice startled him.  
"Good you're awake." Shippo said as he moved closer to the bed.  
"What do you mean I'm awake? What happened?" Inuyasha asked softly so he wouldn't wake his mate up.  
"You don't remember?" Shippo asked confused.  
"The fight with that ass…… Is everyone okay? I should have seen that attack coming." He growled.  
"Dad, I was watching before that big attack and I wouldn't have seen that, hell Sesshomaru said he was amazed you moved to avoid being killed by an attack he didn't see. After that you transformed." Shippo started to explain.  
"Did I…?" He asked softly afraid to hear the answer.  
"No, you recognized Sesshomaru and the kids but no one else was able to help."   
"Where are the kids?"   
"The twins are down stairs with everyone else." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. Before Inuyasha could speak or Sesshomaru could ask a question that lay behind his soft golden eyes, another voice was heard.  
"Taji's in my room. Miroku and Sango are cleaning him up and bandaging him since mom doesn't know what to do with those injuries." Sota said as he leaned in. Inuyasha moved Kagome slowly so she wouldn't wake up and he started to sit up.  
"You better-" Sota started but Inuyasha wouldn't hear it and stood up barely able to control the pain the shot through his body with every little movement. He left Kagome's old room and went into Sota's room to find Keiko sitting on the side of the bed handing things to Sango and Miroku who were trying to finish cleaning, stitching and bandaging Taji's wounds.  
Sesshomaru and Shippo placed a hand on Sota shoulders as he went to stop the hanyou.  
"It's better to just let him go. I learned that a long time ago." Shippo smirked as he moved to follow Inuyasha into Sota's room.  
"Do not try to stop him from seeing his mate or one of his pups, especially if they are injured. I learned that a long time ago." Sesshomaru said before he too followed his brother and made Sota blink a few times before following the two demons.   
Inuyasha walked over and sat beside his mother in law and looked down at his sleeping, twelve year old son. His eyes moved from his sleeping face down to the injuries he had gotten. There was a very large gash that opened his belly and Miroku was having a hard time stitching.   
"Miroku, just bandage it. He'll heal." Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, he'll have a huge scar and who knows how that will look when it is healed." Keiko scolded him.  
"He's got my blood in him. It'll look like nothin happened." He said looking at her as she turned to look at him and scold him again.  
"It's okay. Inuyasha's right. He will heal and believe me it will be like nothing ever happened. You shoulda seen the wholes dad got through his stomach and all the other wounds he got. He still doesn't look like he ever got hurt." Shippo smirked when a scent hit him and he turned and opened the door. "How ya feelin?" He asked Kagome as she walked into the room.  
"Much better." She said before looking at Inuyasha and Taji. "Inuyasha, you know you shouldn't be up. Those wounds are really bad." Kagome said as she walked over and knelt by Miroku who was holding a needle and thread listening.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine wench." Inuyasha said with a small smirk but she could see in his eyes that he was in pain, but before she could voice her concerns again she heard Shippo behind her.  
"Yeah, mom. Like you do what we tell ya to when yer hurt." Kagome turned and opened her mouth when Inuyasha chuckled.  
"Or should we talk bout after Taji?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned back to Miroku.  
"Here Let me. It's much easier to know how to stitch when you have someone that needs it every five minutes." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before she took the needle and thread and began to stitch up the massive wound. Kagome's mother sat in awe at how her daughter sewed the boy up and between her and Sango bandaged him quickly.  
"You seem much practiced at that." She commented.  
"Yeah well dad makes sure she knows what she's doin a lot." Shippo chuckled.  
"Are you always hurt like this?" Keiko asked her son in law.  
"He's had much worse." Sesshomaru said.  
"Yeah, you would know. Yer the ass that made them." Inuyasha said with a smirk and a looked towards Kagome.  
"You're very lucky to have Kagome to patch you up every time." Sesshomaru said to his little brother and watched Inuyasha smirk at Kagome and made her smile. She could see the look in his eyes when he looked at her; she knew he was planning something.  
"What are you going to do with him now?" Keiko asked Kagome.  
"Let him rest." Kagome answered  
"A few hours he'll be runnin round like the little hell raiser he is." Inuyasha said as he pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered his youngest son with it.  
"A few hours?" Kagome's mother asked not believing what they said.  
"Yeah, haven't you wondered where all the kid's wounds went?" Sango asked.   
"The demon blood makes them heal supper fast." Kagome told her mother.  
"That reminds me. Kagome ya wanta take this stuff off now?" Inuyasha asked. Keiko looked at him slightly confused.  
"Yeah, alright but if I think it's still bad, I'm putting them back on." Kagome said as she went over to the other side of the bed and began to undo the bandages after he took his Haori and kimono off.  
"Do you think that's a good idea? Inuyasha I saw those wounds. You shouldn't be up let alone taking bandages off." Keiko said as Kagome finished taking them off. There was only what looked like a whole the size of a fits in the top of his stomach. Her eyes went wide. "But all those injuries…." She said and looked at Inuyasha when there was a knock on the door.  
"How is he?" Ayumi asked as she and the other three friends trailed into the room to check on the sleeping boy.  
"Inuyasha, you're up already?" Hojo asked.  
"He heals really fast, like us." Izayoi said as she ran through the door and hugged her father. "You all healed up now?" She asked.  
"No, your father still has a little more to go it seems." Sesshomaru said as he saw the wound when Kagome removed the last bandage.   
"This one was really bad. Looks like he used poison claw when he caught you here." Kagome explained as she took bandages off Sango and wrapped the wound again.   
"What are ya doin up here?" Koga asked then suddenly all the children ran in and Taji groaned.   
"Alright. Come on out. Yer gonna wake Taji up." Shippo said as he started watched the kids all look at the sleeping boy. Ayame and Mizuki got the children back out and downstairs and the others were about to start talking about the future Sesshomaru when demon hearing picked up on two sets of feet running up the stairs in into the room. Shippo smiled and grabbed the two children as they ran in giggling.  
"Hi daddy!" Anzu said as her and her sister laughed.  
"Just gonna see uncy Taji." Aki smiled at up at her father with her hazel eyes as he held both girls with their backs against him. He smirked as he turned for the door.  
"Yeah, yeah. Ya can see him later. Go back down stairs with yer mother." Shippo said and placed them outside the door. They turned and looked at him with the puppy face the other girls taught them. It seemed to only work on Shippo and sometimes they could get the others to give in, they didn't even have to try it with Kagome and Inuyasha. They knew they could get away with almost anything.  
"But daddy!" Aki whined.  
"Don't give me that look. Go down stairs." He said and turned away. He knew if he didn't he would let them in and then it will be to stay then who knows what. The two little girls frowned and ran down stairs with the others.   
"Girls teaching them again?" Asked Kagome.  
"Yeah." Shippo sighed as he sat on the floor against a wall.   
"So what's this bout?" Katsu asked.  
"I have decided that I will warn you and tell you some things about the future. I was told not to interfere and let the timeline go as it should but I cannot let that happen if I have a chance." The future Sesshomaru said.   
"Who said?" Ayame asked.  
"I cannot say but I will tell you it was a person that is greatly affected and is one of great strength. I cannot let the future take place. I have too long to be able to prevent things from happening."  
"Why can't you tell us?" Eri asked.   
"Eri it seems like it's someone we know, and if he tells us something may change drastically." Sota said looking at the woman.  
"So what ya wanta worn us bout?" Koga asked.   
"There will be an all out war at the end. In my past everyone fought and there were few survivors who had to run and hide. I have been tracking Masahiro for many years and every time he manages to slip away. He still searches for those who lived and to this day he has been able to find and kill eight of the survivors."  
"Who survived?" Ayumi asked making Sesshomaru look at her then around the room.  
"It may change-"  
"Just tell us. It's not like you talking isn't going to change anything." Eri cut him off gaining a glare from the demon lord.  
"Out of everyone only sixteen survived the war and over the course of five hundred years there are only ten left. He had no preference who they were or what order but he went after everyone. Rin and my daughter were first. He killed them when they went out to help a woman in labor. Toshiro, Akio and the two dragon brothers fought and died protecting Mizuki and her daughter who were slain as the men fell. We are left with my son and daughter, Inuyasha's son, Miroku's daughter, Koga's daughter, Shippo's daughter and the dragon girl. Please ask no more questions on it. I cannot say more about that."  
"Like hell I'll let that bastard do that!" Shippo, Koga and Inuyasha growled at the same time.  
"Well where were Kagome and all if they weren't there to save the kids?" Yuka asked making Sesshomaru look down for a moment.  
"They along with many others died in the war and gave the others a chance to run." Sesshomaru said looking off into space remembering everything that had happened the day they had died.   
"So you came to warn us that we're going to die?" Sango asked.  
"I come to warn you of the war in hopes you will prepare and everyone will come out safe and alive after killing the bastard."  
"What do we need to do to prepare?" Nori asked next.  
"Make sure everyone is ready to fight at any moment. Think not of only the battle but of getting past the war and life after. Everyone must live or this will be the fate of us. Running and hiding, each hoping they are not the next to be found and killed. You must not fail." He told the group while everyone sat silent.   
"So that is why we have never met Kagome in this time and all the kids?" Sota asked.  
"Yes. There were only two who survived the war before Toshiro was killed. I am hoping that me braking what was not to be said will help everyone live."   
"You can bet we'll do our best." Izayoi said as everyone jumped and turned to face the window on the side of the room and saw Izayoi and Hanna with Taji and Taro behind them on their demon cats as they all smiled.  
"How did you-" Koga asked confused as to how the four had been able to get so close without anyone noticing.  
"We have our little ways." Izayoi said giving a very Inuyasha like smirk.  
"Alright, go back with the others now." Ayame said walking to the window.  
"Mom, if there is a war that almost all of us die in, we should be included to." Taro argued.  
"Yeah, I mean ya can't leave us out even if ya tried." Taji smiled. The adults looked at each other before everyone looked back at the four teens.   
"We'll include ya when we start plannin." Inuyasha said making all four nod and drop down to the ground below.  
"So what do you plan on?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
"We all gotta fight and we know it turns out bad, so we're gonna change it." Inuyasha said as the room went silent again.


	68. They Just Keep Growing

Chapter 68

Kagome and the others had traveled back and forth between Kagome's time and the past many times, leaving and picking up children every so often. It had been two years and there were no sign of the enemies. It seemed they had disappeared leaving the group to move on cautiously. Tamotsu and his wife, Amatsuko have a son named Aikotsu who is now one. Their five year old daughter, Chika, was thrilled when she got to see the baby and was excited for the day she would be able to play with him.   
Kagome and Inuyasha stood with Rin, Mizuki, Nori, Katsu, Shippo, and Sesshomaru as they came to a stop at the well with the children running around them. Katsu would never take his eyes off Nori's every movement, trying to make sure that she would be safe. She was three months pregnant now and Inuyasha and everyone with demon blood who knew the scent agreed on the sex of the baby. The children couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their group.  
"We won't be long. We promised them that I would bring them over and show them around." Kagome smiled as she spoke to the others.  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as he came to her side with Katsu and Nori on either side.  
"Yeah." She turned and prepared to jump in as she told the others, "We'll be back in a minute." She smiled as she pushed off the side of the well and dropped into the familiar blue light with her mate and two friends. Once on the other side Nori and Katsu climbed out of the well while Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and jumped out. They went into the house and found Kagome's four friends sitting at the table waiting for them.  
"You're here!" Eri smiled.  
"Thought you had forgotten us." Ayumi gave a small smile.  
"How could I forget you guys? Are you ready?" She asked and watched all four nod. "Where are your kids?"   
"They are with our husbands for as long as we're there. It won't be more than a few months right?" Eri said.  
"Right, now come on." Kagome smiled as the four friends followed Kagome and her group back to the well house after she hugged her family and got happy news.  
"Kagome, you have to come back in nine months." Hitomi said as she hugged her sister in law. Kagome stood back and looked at her confused. "We're going to have a baby." She smiled when Kagome pulled her into a hug and smiled brightly. They heard Inuyasha curse low as he walked out of the house with a small growl to his mate. He barely made it out the door when the squealing started.  
"Oh, Kami that's wonderful! Congratulations! I'll be sure to be here." Kagome said after celebration her own way.  
"Promise?" Hitomi asked and saw Kagome nod before she glanced at the door and all of her friends.  
"I better go. That was just a warning," She smiled and rolled her eyes. "My mate is very impatient……. I'll be sure to come back." Kagome hugged her family again and went outside to find Inuyasha sitting in the sacred tree.  
"Finished?" He called down.  
"Yes, now come on." She smiled as he dropped to the ground and they all went to the well house to make their journey to the past. Once on the other side Inuyasha jumped out with Kagome at his side and Katsu and Nori started to climb leaving the other four to follow suit. Once out of the well they looked around, amazed at what they saw.  
"Wow Kagome you really weren't joking." Yuka said  
"Yeah, this is beautiful." Ayumi smiled and looked at her old friend.   
"This is only a small part of it. Guys I want you to meet Sesshomaru and Rin." She said introducing her in laws. They all said their greeting and then they were on their way back to the village.  
"Where're the kids?" Nori asked noticing the silence.  
"They ran back to the village. Got scent of some guests." Mizuki said as she walked next to Shippo.   
After they got to the village and dropped their things off at Inuyasha and Kagome's house they all walked down to the village to introduce the four new people to everyone.  
"So this is where you lived for all those years?" Hojo asked as they walked into the village.  
"Good afternoon, priestess." A woman said as she passed with her husband.   
"Good after noon Asami, Utamara. How is Toshi?" Kagome asked thinking about the young boy she had seen who had a high fever.   
"He is doing much better now." Utamara said with a slight bow.  
"Thank you, priestess." Asami said with a slight bow as Kagome nodded with her bright smile and continued to walk.  
"What was that about?" Eri asked.  
"Toshi is their son, I saw him a few days ago, and he had a really high fever." Kagome explained. "And yeah. This is where I live. Well when we weren't on the road." Kagome smiled at her four friends as a large group of children ran over to them and started to laugh and wanted Mizuki, Kagome and Rin to join in the games.  
"Lady Mizuki, Lady Rin, Lady Kagome come play." A child begged.  
"Go play." Mizuki said.  
"Maybe we will join you a bit later, alright?" Rin smiled.  
"Lady Kagome will you play too?" A young girl asked.  
"Yes, I'll join in too." The girl ran off with the other children continuing their game.  
"So polite." Ayumi giggled.  
"Lord Inuyasha, master Katsu, you and the other men will play with us too right?" A boy called across the field making Inuyasha smirk as Katsu yelled back that they would.  
"Wow they really know their manors." Yuka said.  
"I wish I could just get my kids to say please and thank you." Eri laughed.  
"Well these children are taught from birth who everyone is." Mizuki said.  
"Why did they call Inuyasha lord and Katsu master?" Hojo asked.  
"Because Inuyasha is one of the lords of the west." Rin said.  
"He is the son of the great dog demon inu no tashio and the brother of the second great lord of the west, Sesshomaru." Nori said earning a small growl from Inuyasha.  
"Like it or not you are the son of our father and indeed a lord of the west, little brother." Sesshomaru said in a taunting voice making in Inuyasha glare at him before finding the tree in front of Kaede's and jumping into it.  
"So he's a lord, like a king?" Eri asked.  
"Who?" Koga asked as he and Ayame walked up to them.  
"Dad." Shippo said before looking and seeing all the children playing in the field.  
"Mutt face! King!" Koga burst out laughing. Before Ayame could hit him Inuyasha was beside him and hit him on the head as hard as he could.  
"Mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he watched Koga rub his head as everyone went in to introduce the four to Kaede.   
That evening while everyone sat outside talking and telling stories the children ran over and sat down. Inuyasha and Kagome's three sat in front of them, Izayoi in Inuyasha's lap, Toshiro laid his head in Kagome's lap as she rubbed his ears and Taji sat between them leaning his head on his father's shoulder, Ayame and Koga's children sat by them, Sesshomaru and Rin's children sat in their parent's laps, Shippo and Mizuki's twins sat in Mizuki's lap, and the dragon children sat between Mizuki and Otohime. As Aoi sat directly next to Mizuki, Shippo felt himself get angry. He shook his head to clear all thoughts of hurting the boy if he came too close to his mate.  
"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked noticing him shaking his head.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He told her just as Aoi mover closer to Mizuki to allow his Brother to sit. Shippo gave a small growl and stopped himself. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." He said as he stood up and forced himself away from the group. What was happening? It was like he was losing the ability to control himself. He walked into the woods and sat at the base of a tree for a while before he heard someone call his name and suddenly there was someone in front of him.  
"Oye runt." Inuyasha said as he knelt down. "What ya doin out here?" Shippo shook his head and looked at his father. "You okay?" Inuyasha sat down completely in front of his son.  
"I just…. I had to get away for a bit." Shippo said. After Kagome left he and Inuyasha began to get along and talk man to man and their relationship grew when they became a family and now Shippo felt he could tell Inuyasha anything and Inuyasha felt he could talk to Shippo about problems he had.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. If I had stayed there any longer I would have killed Aoi. I don't know what's goin on." Shippo said and looked at the ground when someone else came to his side.  
"What ya doin way out here?" Koga asked and he looked between the two.  
"Said he was gonna kill the dragon boy if he didn't leave." Inuyasha told him hoping that a full demon might be able to explain something that he didn't know. The three had worked together for the past few years as Koga taught Shippo and Inuyasha what was happening with Shippo when things happened.  
"How do ya mean?" Koga sat beside him.  
"I just couldn't stand him sitting next to her all of a sudden. I can't control it." He said.  
"Yer protecting yer mate and kits." Koga said looking at the distressed Kitsune.  
"But from what, it was Aoi." Inuyasha said looking at Koga who shrugged.  
"I don't know. Let's go back and see what happens with us?" Koga suggested making Shippo's head shoot up and look at them.  
"Are you guy's nuts? I can't control the demon and if it takes over-" Shippo started.  
"Relax. Do you forget we know what we're doin?" Koga smirked as all three stood and walked back to find the Children were playing quietly, at least for now, and the other adults were still talking. Koga went to one side of Mizuki as Inuyasha went to the other and Shippo went behind her.  
"What's going on?" She asked as she saw the two men on either side of her.  
"Just testing something." Inuyasha smirked making Mizuki raise an eyebrow and shrug. The men began to hear a rumble behind them and saw Shippo's eyes start to cloud over and turn a deep, dark green. Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other before walking back to grab Shippo and walk him back away from his mate to calm him.  
"Well we know what the problem is now." Koga said.  
"Ya do?" Shippo asked weakly as he looked at the ground. He couldn't believe he thought they were a threat.  
"Yeah. You're reacting to her scent." Koga said making Shippo glance at him.  
"Ya should know that sent by now, runt." Inuyasha said.  
"Ya been around enough women to know it." Koga said.  
"What scent?" Shippo was completely confused.  
"Nori has the scent now, Ayame's had the scent twice, Sango's had the scent three times. You've been around Kagome every time she had the same scent. Yer telling me you can't smell it?" Koga asked.  
"Mizuki's pregnant, ya stupid runt." Inuyasha said. Shippo sat completely shocked at what he heard.  
"She's… she's…. pregnant?" Shippo stuttered out making the other two men smirk and nod. "Then why didn't this happen when she had the girls?"  
"Because none of the men really made contact with her. It was all the women she was around." Inuyasha said.   
"Ya gotta fight the demon down every time. Don't run, it will only make things worse." Koga said. "We'll tell the males to back off for a bit, and everything should be fine." Shippo gave a small smile to his father and Koga as they helped him stand up.   
"Thanks." He said before he left to go back to his mate.  
"Ya know there was the same scent all over the place. It can't be just coming from Nori and Mizuki." Koga said, then suddenly their eyes went wide and they took off back to the others. Inuyasha went to Kagome while Koga ran to Ayame and they both buried their noses in their mate's necks and took a deep breath. Koga sighed and looked over at Inuyasha as his head shot up and he cursed.  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she felt his head raise and heard him curs.   
"I think yer pregnant." He whispered in her ear for only her to here. Her eyes went wide as she turned to face him.  
"Are you sure?" She asked in hushed tones as Ayame told a story.  
"Yeah. It's no wonder the scent is so strong." Inuyasha looked at Koga who shook his head and the two men looked around as their eye fell on Rin. It would be the only other person that could give off the pregnant scent.  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha look around and stopped on Rin.  
"Member I told ya bout the scent that I know yer pregnant?" Kagome nodded. "Well it's really strong and we know its comin from Nori and just found out it's coming from Mizuki and now you but it's still too strong for it to only be you three. Ayame isn't so that leaves Rin." Inuyasha explained.  
"Oh, Sesshomaru is going to love that." Kagome smiled. "We're gonna have our babies all together." She squealed softly.  
"Can you tell what it is yet?"  
"Not yet…… I'll be back." He said and kissed her cheek before he went over to his brother. A few minutes later there was more cursing and Inuyasha returned to Kagome.  
"Let me guess, she is." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha nodded. "I can't believe it. Nori, Mizuki, Rin, Hitomi and me are all pregnant together." She smiled her bright smile she only shows to him making him smile back at her forgetting everything else in the world.  
__  
Six months down the road, Kagome, Rin, Mizuki, Katsu, Tamotsu and Kagome's three girl friends were out for a walk in the woods while the others went to help with some problems in a few neighboring villages, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi decided to come back and see who their old friend and new friends were doing. The women were very persuasive when they wanted something especially when they were pregnant and they got their walk in the woods. Nori was due any moment and decided to take a nap and made Katsu go with the others to make sure they would be safe. Katsu and Tamotsu stayed behind the women and let them lead as they talked.  
"So Rin have you picked any names?" Mizuki asked.  
"No. Not yet. Sesshomaru likes to do everything last minute." Rin giggled.  
"It's a guy thing. Right before they left Inuyasha and I were talking about names. He said to wait and see." Kagome said placing her hand on her very swollen belly.  
"I know, Shippo definitely takes after him, at least you got that, I get, 'I don't know'. And that's it." Mizuki started to laugh until she felt a sharp pain go through her belly. "Ow." She said and grabbed her belly.  
"What's wrong?" Rin asked  
"I don't know. I just felt- ow!" She said louder.  
"Let's start heading back." Kagome said. "It would be better to have others to help like last time." Kagome smiled sadly.  
"Yeah, like you said last time, it will be interesting if we all go at the same time." Rin laughed.  
"That would not be interesting at all." Tamotsu said as he and Katsu came up to them.  
"Yeah, I'd haveta leave ya here to wait for Inu to come get yer ass." Katsu smirked   
"Like you would." Kagome said.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Mizuki cried as she dropped to the ground.  
"Katsu we have to get her back to the village." Kagome said as she and Rin helped Mizuki stand and got her breathing after she tried to hold her breath through the contractions. They started to walk back the way they came to get help, when suddenly a twig snapped and everyone stopped. The women turned to look at the two men who were scanning the woods for any one that would cause a threat when suddenly men came from every angle and went after the women as Katsu and Tamotsu went on either side and tried to fight them off.  
"Kagome get everyone back to the village and send Inu if he's back." Katsu said to her before turning and blocking a hit that would have killed Kagome. The women began to move as fast as they could to get Mizuki back and get help for Katsu and Tamotsu. Kagome ignored everything and went as fast as she could with the other's following her until a pain raced through her entire body making her fall to the ground in pain.   
"Kagome!" Everyone called as they went to her.  
"Kagome what happened?" Eri said.  
"Pain." She said as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight.   
"Is it like before?" Rin asked as she watched Kagome nod.  
"Twins bad?" Rin asked and again Kagome nodded. "Damn!" Rin cursed as she put her hand on Kagome belly and felt hard kicking and contractions.  
"Rin take Mizuki and get to the village." Kagome said when she had a small break.   
"And what about you?" Rin asked, she knew they could move fast one at a time but she wasn't going to leave her sister in law alone out in the woods while two men tried to hold off a gang of bandits.   
"I'll stay with her." Ayumi said.  
"Me too, Eri help Rin get Mizuki to the village, we'll take Kagome." Yuka said as she and Ayumi went to either side of Kagome.  
"No. Don't move her yet." Rin said "If this is as bad as the twins' labor then we have to be extra careful. Move slow and steady." Rin said before she and Eri stood and got Mizuki moving towards help. Kagome and her two friends helped her up and started walking back when men started coming from the sides.  
"Put me down." Kagome said. They looked at her then each other. "I mean it put me down for a minute." As soon as she sat down and they let go she released as much power as she could to scare the men off. As the last bit drained away Kagome called out for Inuyasha in her mind. 'Inuyasha! Help me! Koi, Help!' She was drained but knew she had to keep fighting to be able to be safe for her sake, Inuyasha's sake and the baby's that wanted out so badly sake. Kagome felt pain paralyze her for a moment as a man was about to strike, suddenly Tamotsu was in front of her.  
"Kagome go. Inuyasha will kill me if I let you have his kid out here." He said with a smile as he killed the man and helped her up. As more men came he stopped and fought while Kagome and her two friends tried to keep moving. The only thing that could be heard through the woods was the sound of metal clashing with metal and the cry of men charging and dying as Katsu and Tamotsu cut them all down. They slashed, blocked stabbed and sliced their way to an end, trying to give the women enough time to get away. Suddenly a man came from nowhere and sliced Tamotsu's back while another caught him through the chest and he fell to his knees as darkness sounded Kagome.  
__________________  
Inuyasha and the others were just leaving the last village that had the problems when he got a weird feeling and he heard Kagome's voice. 'Inuyasha! Help me! Koi, Help!' Suddenly he was looking at the rest of the group's wide eyes.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Inuyasha you did that thing, the demon for a minute thing." Sango said.  
"I heard Kagome." He said low.  
"Like last time?" Miroku asked.  
"No. But something is wrong." Inuyasha said before he took off running leaving everyone to catch up.   
"I hope it's nothing like last time." Shippo said  
"Me too. I don't think any of us could handle that, let alone Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said from where he sat behind Sango on Lamai.   
"Neither would survive another loss." Sesshomaru said as everyone went faster everyone silently praying it was not another attack that killed another child and almost kills Kagome.  
_________________  
"Kaede! Kaede!" Rin called as she and Eri finally reach the hut out of breath as Mizuki is almost in tears. The old miko looked out and saw the three.  
"Oh, my. Lay her down and I want ye to lay down also, lest ye go into labor also." Kaede said as they set Mizuki down and Rin sat next to her noticing Nori in the corner sleeping.  
"She had a healthy boy a few moments ago, where are ye guards?"   
"We were attacked when Mizuki went into labor and they were trying to give us time to get away but Kagome fell in pain and is in labor too and-" Eri started.  
"Kagome too?" Kaede asked.  
"Yes, she said it's like with the twins." Rin said holding Mizuki's hand. "I think it's too late to stop me, Kaede." Rin said as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.   
"Lie down, and relax. Where is Kagome?"   
"She's coming with Ayumi and Yuka." Eri said just before there was a scream of agony and Kaede ran out of her hut with Eri.  
"Kagome, it seems it tis like the twins. Come lay her down in there." The friends helped carry Kagome into the hut.  
"I need ye three to start walking to the west gate of the village and tell Sango to hurry here, and tell the girls to come with her." Kaede said and the three women set out to help. Kaede looked at the three women laying in her hut, all in labor. She wondered where to start, Mizuki was father along and not as explained at hanyou birthing, Rin was controlling her pain for now, she was slightly more experienced and it helped that she grew up helping to birth children. Kagome was in excruciating pain and was at a high risk for something to be wrong. She decided to get Kagome something for the pain and work with her first while keeping an eye on Rin and Mizuki, a very close eye on Mizuki. Kaede's relief burst through the door after a second. There in the doorway stood Izayoi, Hatsu, Akemi, Hanna and Haruko.  
"Mom!" Izayoi yelled and ran to her side.  
"Go… find…. Your father." She managed before she was overcome with pain once again. Izayoi nodded and took off running to find her father.   
"Hanna, Haruko ye two go help Katsu and Tamotsu in the forest of Inuyasha. Akemi, Hatsu go gather towels and water." Kaede said as all the girls ran to where they were told.   
"Kaede, why do they have to go help Katsu?" Nori asked as she made her way to the old miko's side, slowly.  
"They were all attacked the men gave them enough time to get here to get help." Kaede explained. "Ye should not be moving."  
"All three are in labor?"   
"Aye, Rin will be fine for a while yet. Mizuki is very close but I cannot leave Kagome. Last time she felt like this there was a horrible problem. "  
"I'll help Mizuki, you help Kagome, Kami above knows what Inuyasha would do if she wasn't taken care of." Nori laughed and moved slowly to Mizuki. She checked to see how close she was. "She ready." Nori told Kaede who nodded.  
"Start and I hope, Sango and the others come to help." Kaede said as she tended to Kagome as pain went through her again.  
"Alright, Mizuki, push down. Let's see what this little girl looks like." Nori said as Mizuki began to push. The door to the hut flew open to reveal Sango, Izayoi, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Ayame, in front of them was Hatsu and Akemi with water and towels.   
"Kagome! Rin! Mizuki!" Sango called as she ran in.  
"I think you need to keep your mouth shut for now on Kagome." Nori said.  
"Rin ….. Said it ….. This time." Kagome said with a smile.  
"So it's Rin's fault?" Ayame laughed as she went and sat between Kagome and Rin and Sango sat between Kagome and Mizuki.  
"One more push!" Nori called and suddenly there was a high pitched cry as Nori started to clean the baby and Mizuki lay her head down exhausted.  
"Good job Mizuki." Sango smiled down as she brush a few bangs out of her face and looked over as Nori handed the baby to her mother. "She's beautiful." Sango said looking down at the baby. She had bright red hair that sat on her head between her two little fox ears. As she calmed from the scent of her mother she opened her eyes to show deep brown eyes for a second before closing them again.  
Kagome almost cried out as she felt more pain. Her three friends were at her sides. Two sat beside Sango and one beside Ayame. Kaede quickly checked Rin to see she was still a little ways off and returned to Kagome who was ready to push.  
"You can do it Kagome!" Her three friends cheered as Sango held her hand and Ayame waited to see if she was needed.  
"It seems Inuyasha's children will not give ye an easy time, ever." Kaede said as Kagome pushed again.  
"Sango push on her belly." Ayame said as she moved down beside Kaede. "Come on Kagome. Push!" Kagome pushed as hard as she could and the baby was half way out. "Come on. You can deal with Inuyasha; you can do this, push." Ayame called again as she took over and Kaede went to Rin who was starting to progress. Ayame grabbed the baby and began to pull gently when Kagome Pushed. The baby suddenly came free and Kagome cried out again.  
"Ayame!" Sango said as she took Ayame's spot while she cleaned the baby. She saw Mizuki and her daughter passed out and next to her was Nori and her son sleeping, she wonder how they could sleep through everything as she finished wrapping the baby and went back to Kagome side as Sango looked at her scared. Ayame sat by Kagome's head and handed the baby to Ayumi as she propped Kagome up in front of her.  
"Kagome, you know what to do. Now let's get this mini Inuyasha out and let him terrorize his father instead of giving you pain." Ayame said in her ear.   
"Are you sure she doesn't need a doctor?" Eri asked when she saw the legs.  
"This is what she has." Sango said.  
"And it's got me all my kids." Kagome panted with a smile before she nodded. "I am going to sit Inuyasha to hell after this!" She screamed as she pushed with every last ounce of strength she had in her body as Sango pulled the baby out and he started to cry making everyone who knew the story sigh.   
"You did it, Kagome. You've got another set of twins!" Sango smiled as she took the second baby to get washed up and wrapped before both boys were handed to Kagome. They looked at the first baby with silver hair between his little dog ears, his brother had black hair between his dog ears and they watched the twins calm down and open their eyes….. The first on had golden eyes and the second had deep violet. They were two sides of Inuyasha, Kagome loved Most. Rin Gasped beside her and Ayame and Sango went to her side as Kagome and the twins drifted off to sleep.   
"Rin ye are there now. Bear down." Kaede told her.  
"Push this boy out. Let him make Sesshomaru deaf." Ayame said making Rin laugh a little bit before her next push. After an hour of pushing she was so tired and the second little boy came out screaming. "That's it, Rin. Look at him practicing." Ayame smiled.  
"Congratulations Rin, you have two boys too!" Sango smiled as she handed the first boy that looked exactly like Sesshomaru to his mother then the second that looked exactly like his uncle and big sister. A few minutes later all four women slept with their children tucked safely against them.   
__  
Inuyasha sat in a tree watching the hut intently with Shippo on a branch beside him. At the base of the tree sits Miroku, Hojo, all the children, Koga, and Sesshomaru stands leaning against the side of another tree. They hear the women scream and wait anxious as they hear a scream from a new mouth, they hear muffled congratulations to Mizuki and Inuyasha smirks at Shippo as he smiles and almost falls off his limb, next they hear Kagome in pain and screaming, they hear her threat to sit Inuyasha and everyone smirks just before they hear a cry then Kagome cried out again, and suddenly there was a second scream. Inuyasha groaned as he figured out he has twins again. Then they heard Rin and after an hour they hear her scream one more time and then a foreigner cry reached their ears making everyone look at Sesshomaru who had a small smile on his face when he heard a cry then the smile faded when there was a second cry.  
"At least I'm not the only one." Inuyasha said to his brother with a smile. Suddenly they heard noise to the side and saw Katsu collapse. Inuyasha ran over with the other's following. He lifted his friend to find Tamotsu covered in blood and no sigh of life.  
"Katsu!" Inuyasha called. He opened his eyes only a crack to see Inuyasha.  
"Are they safe?" He asked.  
"Yeah, they just had the pups." Inuyasha nodded.  
"All three women." Miroku said.  
"Four." Sango and Ayame said as they came up and saw Inuyasha holding Katsu up and Tamotsu showing no life.  
"Four?" Katsu asked as he closed his eyes. Sango knelt down in front of Inuyasha.  
"Ayame go get bandages and everything from Kaede." Sango started to open the shirt so she could see his wounds. "Yes four. Mizuki has a beautiful little girl, Kagome had two handsome little boys and so did Rin and Nori had a strong, handsome little boy." Sango smiled as Katsu smiled at the last part.   
"So ya can't go diein or anythin. You'll miss yer first son." Koga said and saw Katsu nod.  
Ayame came out and started to help Sango clean and bandage all his wounds with Inuyasha's help to hold him up when needed. They laid him under the tree that Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting in and went back to look at Tamotsu.  
"He's gone." Koga said as he checked for a heartbeat and found nothing.  
"We'll clean him up. You two better go talk to his wife." Miroku said and watched the two women go search for Amatsuko.


	69. New Experiences

Chapter 69

The two days later everyone stood in the old cemetery as Kaede over saw Tamotsu's funeral. Koga stood with his family, Sesshomaru holding the first boy they named Tomeo and Rin next to him holding the second son, they named Keji with Juro and Hatsu in front of them. Next to them was Shippo and Mizuki who held their new daughter they named Naoki with their twin daughter's in front of them. Next was Inuyasha holding the first boy, they named Kaori, next to him was Kagome who held the second boy, they named Kentaro. Next in line was Nori holding her son that she and Katsu named Tamotsu, to keep his name alive, next to her was Katsu who had his arm around Nori as tears fell silently down her face. His wounds were minor and he was mostly exhausted, the blood was the men he and Tamotsu had killed, he slept for the rest of the day and night and got up to go to the funeral. On the other side of him was Amatsuko with her five year old daughter and one year old son. Chika kept asking where Daddy was going and why he wasn't talking to her. It was tough for everyone, even tougher on the three friends who remained and tougher yet on the widow who now was alone to raise a five year old girl and a one year old son. She knew she had every one there to help but she felt so alone and empty. Behind them was the village, coming to pay their respects.  
Men from the village started to fill the whole in with the dirt that was dug up and all the women let at least one tear fall. As Katsu caught and had to hold onto Chika who went to get her father.  
"Daddy!" She cried and struggled to get out of Katsu's grip but he wouldn't let go.  
"Chika, it's alright. You'll get to see him again and when you do you can show him how big you got and everything. He would be proud of you for that. You'll get to play with him all day and have a beautiful house to live in with him. That sounds nice, right?" Katsu said to the young girl. She nodded.   
"He can't just make it happen; ya gotta let him build everything for ya before ya can go." Koga added from his spot.  
"You have to get big and strong and make him proud, so when you see him you can tell him all about what you did." Inuyasha said looking down at the distraught little girl. Nori and Amatsuko just held each other as they cried making sure not to hurt the baby Nori held in her arms.  
"Let us go feast in the memory of Tamotsu." Kaede said and started towards the village. The villagers followed directly after while the friends stayed a bit longer and talked before joining the others.  
"Chika, Ya wanta go play?" Juro asked as he stood with Anzu and Aki next to him. Chika gave a small smile and ran off with the other children. Izayoi picked the one year old Aikotsu up and walked with the other children to let the adults talk and have their moments alone. As she walked by she gave her mother a hug and told her she was taking Aikotsu and the others to sit and play while everyone had their own time. Kagome nodded as Izayoi gave Inuyasha a hug and held tight saying sorry for the death of his friend.  
"Ya have nothin ta be sorry for. Now go on with the others." He said and as she was about to walk away he stopped her. "Senshi." She turned to look at him with the little boy on her hip looking around. "Thanks." He half whispered before he went to talk to the others and she went to join everyone else.  
"I can't believe he's gone." Masahiro said looking out at the children playing.  
"I know. Dad and the other's are really upset. You can see it in their eyes." Izayoi said.  
"Yeah, I know." Toshiro said looking down. Izayoi placed the little boy on the ground and watched him run after a little butterfly that seemed to be there to amuse him.   
"I'm going to go for a walk." Hanna said as she stood up.  
"I'll join you, if you don't mind." Ryuu said walking with Hanna.   
"I'm gonna get somethin to eat any one wanta come?" Taji asked and watched everyone but Izayoi and Taro stand up to get food. "I'll take the little brat for something ta eat." Taji smiled and picked the boy up before walking off to the others.  
"I'm not very hungry." Izayoi said and Taro was in his own little world until they started walking away and he realized he was left alone with Izayoi.   
"So why'd ya have ta watch the brat?" Taro asked.  
"He's not a brat. He's a little boy. And I don't have to but I think the time Amatsuko spends with her friends is better than following the boy around and dwelling on Tamotsu's death." Izayoi told him.  
"Yer so considerate." Taro said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up, why do you always have to fight with me?!" She started to yell and she stood up and walked into the forest. He sighed and started to follow her.  
"She'll probably get herself hurt." He mumbled as he entered the forest. "Izzy!" He called trying to find her. "Stupid half breed. Making me look all over for her." He grumbled. "Izzy!" He called again and then saw her walking towards him.   
"What do you want now?" She asked angrily. He could still see the tear stains that she tried to wipe away. His snappy comment sunk in his throat as he stood there looking at her.  
"I… I wanted to make sure ya didn't get in ta trouble." He said making her roll her eyes.  
"I can take care of myself." She said.  
"No you can't, you're a girl and a half breed." He told her.  
"Why do you want to fight with me all the time?! Your such a-" She was cut off mid sentence and her eye grew wide when she realized why. Taro had taken a step forward and his lips were pressed to hers. She started to relax but as suddenly as it started he pulled back and looked away, refusing to look at her.  
"I…I…I'm sorry." He said softly before he took off. Izayoi didn't even have a chance to catch him. She fell to her knees as so many thought went through her brain and so many feelings went through her body.  
'What is wrong with me?! He's a stupid, know it all jerk! Why do I feel like this?!…… could I… like him? Or maybe more?….. NO! He's a stupid mangy wolf! Yes, one that will always want to fight and argue cause he's a flea infested rabies ridden wolf!' Izayoi thought and crossed her arms 'But he is kinds cute. NO! He's stupid and dirty! …….. I wonder why he kissed me or what he's thinking……. NO! Stop thinking like that!' She told herself as she stood up and walked to the sacred tree again.  
Taro ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know what to think with everything floating around in his head and the feelings that went through his body; he was so confused and embarrassed. He ran to a place he would be able to hide for a while and think. 'What the hell was I thinking? She's gonna kill me and if she don't there's plenty of her family that would! Wait why am I worried, it's not like I like her or anything……… we grew up together, we grew up hating each other and trying to fight the other. But I don't really argue with her anymore….. Could I……?' He asked himself, tried to think and find answers to so many questions. His mind went from denying everything and hating Izayoi to thoughts of her. 'She was relaxing at the end…. Was she… going to kiss back? No she wouldn't she hates me and I hate her. I'm gonna leave it at that….. I wonder what she's thinking. No! I hate her; she hates me, that's the way it's supposed to go!' He yelled at himself. He was so lost; he didn't know what to do. The two seventeen year old sit in their hiding spots thinking, trying to figure everything out.   
__  
"Hey Hanna?" Ryuu asked  
"Yeah?"  
"You're a demon slayer right?"   
"Yeah, you know that." Hanna said looking over at him.  
"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering…. Inuyasha, a half demon mated a human miko, so what could be stranger?" Ryuu asked thinking about his growing relationship with Hanna. They had grown up together and become closer and closer with each year. They had kissed a few times and were technically going out, but kept it secret for fear of someone in her family killing him. It had worked well so far but they were getting closer still. Ryuu decided to ask his question.  
"I don't know what?" Hanna asked,  
"A demon slayer mating a Dragon hanyou." He said as he grabbed her hand and turned her around straight into a kiss. When they parted Hanna looked up at him. After all the years, he had grown from a tiny nine year old when he first met her to being twenty years old, he had matured not only in his mind but his muscles filled out and his silver hair got brighter and longer as his golden eyes became deeper and clearer. She loved him and he loved her, they were sure, but they weren't sure about her family….. Not yet.  
"Are you asking me….?" She asked unable to finish her question.  
"Yes. Hanna I want you to be my mate. I don't care what your family says. I need you……I... I love you." He said the last past softly as he bent for another kiss. They pulled apart slowly and looked at each other.  
"So you want to bring us out in the open?" Ryuu nodded. "We'll do it slowly okay?" Ryuu nodded again. "And to answer your question, yes. I would love to be the demon slayer mated to a half demon." They smiled and hugged and kissed as they turned around.  
"We better get back soon before they go off looking for us." Ryuu said and they walked hand in hand back to where the adults were to see they had joined the villagers.   
"I wonder where Izzy went to." Hanna said looking around.  
"Smells like she's in the forest." Ryuu said.  
"She only really goes in there to think…… I'll be back I want to see if she's okay." Hanna said.  
"I'll come too….. I want to make sure your okay." He smiled at her making her giggle as they went through the forest. They stopped at a huge tree and Ryuu watched as Hanna looked up into it.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking for Izzy. This is her favorite spot." Hanna smiled when she saw a bit of Red in the tree, which meant she was upset. She would always run and get the red kimono and wear it in the tree when she was upset.  
"She up there?" Hanna nodded.  
"Izzy?! What's the matter?!" Hanna called up.  
"Nothin!" Izayoi called back.   
"I know there's something wrong. Please talk to me bout it. Do you want me to get your dad?" Hanna asked knowing she would talk to her father for sure.  
"NO!" She called hurriedly. Hanna knew something was going on.  
"Okay fine. What about your mom?" There was silence for a moment.  
"Okay." She said, Hanna had to strain to hear her. And turned to go get Kagome.  
They ran through the forest back to find Kagome and talk to her. She was relatively easy to find and Hanna went over and told her what she knew.  
"Aunt Kagome!" Hanna called as she ran over. "Izzy's in the sacred tree. There's something up but she won't tell me." Hanna said.  
"If she won't tell you, the keeper of all her secrets then what makes you think she talk to me?" Kagome asked confused as to why Hanna was telling her.  
"She asked for you. When she wouldn't talk to me I asked if she wanted uncle Inu but she yelled down no really fast like she was hiding from him and then I asked about you and she said yes."  
"That is strange. Alright I'll talk to her. The sacred tree you said?" Hanna nodded and Kagome walked off to find Inuyasha. She found him with the other men. "Inuyasha?" She called as she came closer making his ears swivel then his head turn.  
"What?" He asked as she stopped in front of him.  
"You need to watch the boys. I have some things to take care of right away." She said as Inuyasha took Kaori and Katsu took Kentaro.  
"What stuff?" He asked wondering where she was going in a hurry.  
"I'll tell you later, its girl stuff." Kagome told him. He rolled his eyes like when Izayoi had her first cycle and wanted to know what was going on, Kagome had simply told him it was girl stuff and to leave it at that. He didn't want to pry too much and risk his life so he stayed quiet.  
"Don't be too long." He told her  
"If I am too long you can blame your daughter." She said with a giggle at the look he shot her. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." She turned and left on her way to the sacred tree.   
Once there she looked up and saw the red.  
"Izayoi!" She called up and her daughter dropped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her and started to cry. "Izzy, what's this all about?" Kagome asked as she sat down with her daughter next to her.  
"I… I don't know. I …I. oh Kami." Tears rolled down her face again as Kagome whipped them away.  
"Calm down and relax. Tell me what happened." She said in her motherly loving voice.  
"Everyone went to get food and Taro and I were the only one that didn't go. He started a fight and then when I came into the forest he started to call for me. We talked and then he tried to start another fight and when I was yelling back asking why he had to be such a jerk…. He….he…" Izayoi began to cry making Kagome think the worst things possible.  
"Izayoi, what did he do?" She asked she would have a long chat with Ayame and Koga if it wasn't such a bad thing but she would go after the pup herself if he had done something to her daughter.   
"He… He kissed me in the middle of my sentence." She said and looked at her mother with her shinning golden eyes. "I… I don't know what to do any more. I hated him and he hated me but recently we…. We…. Just don't get into fights anymore, you know?" Kagome smiled at her daughter.   
"Are you trying to say that you have feelings for Taro?"  
"Yeah…. No….. I don't know." She was so confused.  
"Well tell me….. What did you feel when he kissed you?" Kagome asked trying to help Izayoi understand everything she was feeling.  
"Well I didn't know what was going on and then I felt….. I don't know how to explain it. I was going to ….kiss back but he pulled back and said sorry then took off. Mom I don't know what's going on."  
"Sweet heart. I know you don't understand it now but you will. And I have a feeling he's having the same fight in his head. Trust me. I know the feeling and I'm sure your father knows what Taro's going through." Kagome smiled when her daughter smiled at being able to understand a bit.  
"Daddy….. You're not gonna tell daddy are you?" She asked hysterically.  
"No, I won't tell your father….. Knowing him as well as I do, he will try to kill Taro." Kagome smiled. "No I think we'll keep this between you and me but Taro needs someone to talk to him. I think I will talk to Koga and make sure it goes no farther. If your father asks about any girl stuff ignore the questions." Kagome smiled and stood up. "I'm going back would you like to join me or stay here?"   
"I'll stay here." Izayoi said and jumped back into her perch to think while Kagome went on her way to talk to Koga.  
__  
"Koga!" Kagome called as she went over to him.  
"Hey, Kagome."   
"I need to talk to you about something." She said and glanced at several of the men from the village that he was talking to. She saw him nod and tell the men he would be back before the two began to walk off.  
"What's the matter?"   
"I just came from talking to Izzy. She's really shaken up and confused."  
"Why ya telling me?" Koga asked confused.  
"Because it's your son who did it." Koga raised an eyebrow curious. "Taro kissed her." Kagome told him and all he could do was blink at her.  
"He did what?" He asked after he recovered from the shock.  
"They started to argue and when Izzy went into the woods he went to find her and they argued again. In the middle of her yelling at him he kissed her then apologized and ran off. Hanna found Izzy in the tree and came to get me when she wouldn't talk to her or Inuyasha."  
"Is she okay?" Koga asked wondering if Taro had done something else and hurt her.  
"She's okay now, still a little confused but I think she has a thing for him." Kagome smiled. "You should go talk to Taro; he's probably worse off than Izzy was. You should do it soon, before Inuyasha finds out." Kagome laughed making Koga smile and nod before taking off into the forest and Kagome went to find Inuyasha.  
Koga ran as fast as he could as he followed his son's scent and found him ten minutes away in a dense tree. The boy sat sniffling and shaking his head, Koga swore he heard a few growls and whimpers before he called up to his son.  
"Taro!" The boy stiffened and slowly turned and looked at his father. "Come down for a bit." the boy sat still for a moment before moving to land beside his father. At eighteen he was already as tall as his father. As Koga watched him land he saw his black hair was slightly messed up and his usual bright green eyes were now watery and clouded.  
"What's up?" He asked in a soft voice, so unlike his.  
"Sit down; I think we need ta talk fer a bit." Koga said and sat at the base of the tree. He watched his son sit down, just out of reach.   
"What do we gotta talk bout?" He asked looking as his hands in his lap.   
"I heard what you did." Koga said and watched Taro's head snap up and look horrified. "Relax would ya?" Koga gave a small smile. "I ain't gonna give ya hell and mutt face doesn't know. Tell me what happened." Koga said as his son relaxed and started the story.  
"We were all sittin there then everyone but me and Izzy got up. We started to argue, she walked into the woods and I went after her so she wouldn't get into any trouble. When I found her we started to argue again but before she could finish yelling at me I…. I…kissed her." He mumbled the last part. He looked up at his father who sat eerily quiet. "I couldn't help it. I don't know what happened and when I stopped she was staying to relax. I didn't know what to do after that so I said sorry and ran."  
"I heard the story from Kagome. She went and talked to Izzy." Koga said.  
"Is she….Okay?" Taro asked softly looking away.  
"Yeah, Kagome said she's shaken up and confused. Said she thinks she likes ya….. Don't know why though." Koga smiled when his son looked up at the mention of the girl liking him.   
"She…. She likes me?" He asked looking blankly at his father.  
"Looks like you like the mutt." Koga said   
"Don't call her a mutt!" He yelled and scowled at his father. Koga smirked at him as Taro stood and gave a small growl.  
"Sit down. It seems you have somethin more than like fer her." Taro sat back down and looked away.  
"I don't know." He said simply and waited for his father to speak, and when that never happened he looked up to see him looking at him as if waiting for him to continue. "We always fought and now we fight like it's a game. It's like I should feel like I did when we were little but…. I don't know. I just don't know anymore." He growled.  
"Taro relax, it seems you're startin ta have feelins fer her."  
"Yeah, I guess so." He said after a moment and looked up at Koga.  
"I'm goin back to the village. Ya can come back, or stay here or run where ever. Just be home tonight." Koga said and stood to run back to the village.  
"Dad." Taro said as he stood up. "What do I do?" He asked softly. Asking for advice and help was not something he liked to do.  
"That is something for you to figure out."   
"Dad? Yer not gonna tell Inuyasha what I did, right?" He asked afraid of the half demon.  
"Nah. I like ya enough not to let him kill ya….. Yet." Koga smirked. "You do something ta hurt his little girl and I ain't stupid enough to try ta stop him." Taro tensed as he watched his father smile and take off. He stood still for a moment before he took off through the woods on his own mission.   
He ran as fast as he could until he stopped at the base of the great tree everyone called the sacred tree. He looked up amongst the leaf covered branches and found the red that didn't belong. He jumped up and landed on the branch in front of her and looked at her startled face.   
"Taro…… What are you doing here?" She asked looking into his brightened green eyes.  
"I wanted at talk ta ya stupid." As soon as Taro said that he instantly regretted it.   
"Well I'm not talking to a mangy wolf." She said as she crossed her arms and turned away mad. He looked at her for a moment wonder what he could say or do to fix what he said.  
"Izzy, look I'm….sorry. Okay?" He said and jumped over to sit beside her on the tree limb. "I just wanta talk. Okay?" She turned and looked at him for a moment.  
"Why did you kiss me?" She asked and looked him straight in the eye. He stared at her, taken back by what she asked and the intense look she was giving him.  
"I…. I…. I just wanted to" He said and looked away. "Do I gotta have yer permission of something?" He mumbled.  
"Yes you do!" She half yelled. He turned and looked at her, she saw the look in his eye as they shifted to her lips and suddenly his lips were touching them. She gasped and then relaxed against him. They sat locked together for a while before they pulled back for air and looked at each other.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yes." She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her again. Before they could pull apart the limb dropped and sent them falling to the ground. Taro grabbed her and turned them so she landed on top of him, unhurt. The landing took his breath away and he winced. Izayoi quickly got off of him and made sure he was alright.  
"I'm okay, but next time let's not sit on a tiny limb." He smirked at her as they both blushed. "Let's head back to the village." He said as she helped him up and they ran back as fast as they could.  
__  
Three months later it was time to go back to Kagome's time and check in with Hitomi who was nine months pregnant with twins and was terrified. Izayoi and Taro became closer each day and kept their relationship as quiet as possible while Hanna and Ryuu began to introduce their relationship to everyone.   
"Alright lets go. " Kagome smiled as she walked to the well with a group behind her. Inuyasha obviously came with the three children, Sango came with Miroku. Hanna, Ryuu, Akemi followed with Mina and because she came Taro said he had to go to make sure she didn't get into trouble. After arguments, Koga figured out he only wanted to go to be close to Izayoi and let him go. No one knew how close the two had become.   
"Everyone ready?" Asked Sango as they began to jump into the well and arrive in Kagome's time.   
"Oh you're back so soon?" Hitomi asked.  
"Yeah. Figured we'd be here and wait that way we wouldn't miss it." Kagome smiled and hugged her sister in law. Over the last year the two had gotten closer, and Inuyasha and Sota were able to talk like men, instead of the man and the boy.   
"Thanks" She said and gave Sango a hug before moving on to the others and saw the two boys. One in Kagome's arms and the other in Inuyasha's arms. "Oh Kagome they are adorable!" She smiled and took the one from his mother. Kagome's mother smiled and took the other from his father and fussed over them.  
"Kagome you didn't tell us you were pregnant again." Her mother said.  
"Thought we'd surprise you. I'm surprised my friends kept it secret like I asked." Kagome smiled as Kaori opened his golden eyes and looked at his grandmother for the first time.   
"He looks exactly like you, Inuyasha." She smiled and pulled the boy close as his ears started to flick back and forth and his nose twitched. Kagome walked over to her mom and placed her hand on his head just before he started to cry.   
"He's still not used to being away from us." Kagome explained and took he hand off as Kentaro started to fuss and looked at his aunt with his violet eyes. "This is Kentaro, and the little one you have is Kaori." Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather looked at her for a moment.  
"Figured we had Izayoi, might as well have Kaori?" Inuyasha said with a smirk before watching Kagome calm Kentaro and Hitomi coddle the baby. He turned to Sota who stood off to the side. "How ya holdin up?" Sota only groaned making Inuyasha and Miroku laugh.   
"We know the feeling." Miroku said. "Inuyasha knows it pretty well."   
"Not my fault" Inuyasha said and glanced at Kagome. Before anyone could say anything about it Kaori started to cry and he took his son from Keiko.   
"Poor dear." She said as she moved closer to Inuyasha so she could still look at him.   
"He ain't a poor dear. He's gotta keep his mouth shut for a few hours." Inuyasha said as Kentaro began to cry and Kagome took him.   
"They look the exact opposite." Hitomi said looking at the twin boys when Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.  
"They kind of are." Miroku said. "They look like Inuyasha."  
"Only the one looks like Inuyasha." The pregnant woman said looking up confused.  
"Kaori looks like the half demon and Kentaro looks like the human." Sango said.  
"I've never seen you as a human." She said.  
"Well you'll be able to….. Tonight's the new moon. You'll be able to see all of them as humans." Kagome smiled.  
"I thought you said all half demons have a night, like all different nights?" Sota asked remembering the stories from when he was a child.  
"Well apparently they take after Inuyasha, a lot." Miroku said. Everyone smiled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.  
"Dinner will be ready in a little while. Will the kids be eating?" Keiko asked as she watched the children outside talking.   
"Probably." Kagome said as everyone sat in the living room talking and waiting for dinner. The women talked about giving birth while the men talked about surviving all of it, the pregnancy, the birth and the child.   
"Kagome dinner's ready." Keiko said "The crib is upstairs if you need to use it." Kagome nodded and went up the stairs to find the crib.  
"Inuyasha can you move it into my old room?" Kagome asked as he handed Kaori to her and moved the crib. Once the twins were down they cuddled up and held each other as they drifted back off to sleep.  
"At least their better than Izzy and Taro when they went ta sleep." Inuyasha smirked making Kagome smile as they went back down stairs to eat and get the kids.  
"Dinner!" Inuyasha called as he reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as the children came running in and amazed Kagome's family.  
"How did you know it was time for dinner?" Gramps asked.   
"Dad called us in." Toshiro said.  
"We just follow." Akemi smiled as she sat next to her mother.  
"You heard him?" Gramps asked in wonderment.   
"Yeah." Taji said.  
"How?! You would have to have super human ears or hear thought!" Gramps started on one of his tangents.  
"Shut up old man." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome. As soon as the old man turned to face the hanyou Kagome and the others knew it had to stop.   
"Alright you two that's enough, let's eat." Kagome smiled at both.  
"Besides, Shiro, Taji and me have daddy's ears, we can hear a lot more than you think, gramps." Izayoi said with a smile as she situated herself between her father and Taro. The rest of dinner was filled with the chatter of what everyone missed.   
Later that night everyone went to bed. All day and through dinner Hitomi was having some discomfort, she thought nothing of it and followed her routine for the day and as the evening went on she felt more and more uncomfortable and into the night she started feeling pain.  
"Sota!" She hissed as she woke her husband up.   
"What?" He asked still half asleep.  
"Sota wake up, I think I'm in labor." She said just before she held her stomach and Sota sat straight up.   
"I'm gonna get help." He said and ran out of the room and got Kagome in the next room over. His mother was down stairs and the closest one he could think of was his sister. "Kagome!" He called through the door. The door opened and Inuyasha stood looking at him tired.  
"What's up kid?"   
"Hitomi. She said she thinks she in labor." He said quickly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and covered the man's mouth before he could go off about anything else.   
"'Gome, ya hear that?" Inuyasha asked into the darkness of the room.  
"Yeah, I'm commin." She said as she came to the door wearing her red robe. "Go get Sango and don't do anything to him. He isn't like the others." Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss. "Sota go with Inuyasha and tell mom to go start the car. Relax everything will be perfectly fine." She smiled and went into the next room to find Hitomi in pain and panting.  
"Kagome…… what's wrong?" She asked as Kagome went to her side.  
"Relax. You're okay. Let me see how far along you are." Kagome said as she looked and found she was close to pushing "How long have you been in labor?"  
"I woke up in pain." She panted. "I haven't felt right all day." She said in between contractions.  
"So you've probably been in labor most of the day." Kagome said as the door opened and Sango, Akemi and Izayoi walked in.  
"How are you doing?" Sango asked Hitomi as she cried out.  
"She's too close we can't take her anywhere." Kagome said making Hitomi even more scared. "Relax. I promise nothing will happen." Kagome told her and the door opened again.  
"I have the car ready." Keiko said and looked at the young woman. "Something's wrong?"   
"No, nothing's wrong. Just too late to go to the hospital." Akemi said.  
"Mom call an ambulance, we can deliver the babies and everything but they still need a birth certificate and everything here." Kagome said. Her mother nodded and left as Hitomi cried out again.  
"Hitomi, you have to trust us on this. We know exactly what we're doing. I have had three births and four children, I know." Sango said.  
"Believe me I know. I have helped deliver more than I can count and I have had four births and six children. Let us do what we have to." Kagome said and saw Hitomi nod. "Girls, get what we need. Tell your fathers to help get the stuff if you can't get it." The three girls nodded and went to their task as Sango and Kagome talked Hitomi through the pain.   
"Alright. It's time." Sango said. "Start pushing." After two pushes she was crying out.  
"I can't believe he did this!" She cried.   
"You think that now, but wait till you have your twins in your arms." Kagome smiled. "Push down." She said and after three more pushes the first baby was born. "It's a girl!" Kagome smiled and handed the crying new born to Izzy and she cleaned her off and wrapped her in a towel. "Alright one down one to go."  
"You can do this. One more baby and no more of this for a long time." Sango smiled. "Make him suffer." Hitomi pushed and within five pushes the second baby was born.   
"It's another girl!" Kagome called and handed her to Hanna to clean and wrap in a towel. Kagome took the towels that were under Hitomi away and threw them in a bag while Hanna and Izayoi handed the twin girls to their mother after she was propped up against the back of the bed.   
"Their beautiful." Akemi smiled.  
"This one looks exactly like you, mom" Izayoi said.   
"Yeah she does." Hitomi smiled   
"The other one looks like you Hitomi." Hanna said as everyone looked at the babies and they could hear the sirens from the ambulance.   
"They're here." Keiko said as she opened the door and saw the two babies safely in Hitomi's arms. She went over and looked at the two sleeping quietly. "That was very fast."  
"We know what we're doing" Sango smiled and walked out of the room.   
"Tell him to come up." Kagome called. Keiko smiled at the twins as Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off of them. Suddenly Sota ran through the door and over to the side of the bed.  
"Look Sota." Hitomi said.  
"Just be quiet. We already have my two to make Inuyasha deaf." Kagome smiled as she saw the men walking into the room with a stretcher. "Izzy, ears." Izayoi dropped her ears to her head and everyone hoped Inuyasha and the boys remembered.   
"We got a call that someone was in labor." One man said.  
"Yes, it was a bit too far and the babies were born here." Keiko said.  
"Did the operator walk you through?" The second man asked and went over to look at the twins and their mother.  
"No, my daughters live in a place with no medical things and know how to birth a baby." Keiko explained. The two men looked at her and she looked at Sango and Kagome.  
"You two?"  
"Yes, we came back and found out she was pregnant. Where we're from we have the children at home by a midwife. Only we don't need any papers or anything there." Kagome smiled.  
"Well you did the job for us." The second man smiled and he took both babies and his partner and Sota helped Hitomi on the stretcher and they were off to the hospital. Sota rode with Hitomi and the twins and Keiko and Gramps were going to drive.  
"Just call us when everything settles down." Kagome smiled as she heard a cry followed by a second. "Their hungry. Call me." She went back to feed her twins while Keiko and gramps left.  
Five hours later the phone rang and Kagome answered.  
"Aemi is seven pounds two ounces and Ami is six pound thirteen ounces. They are going to stay with Hitomi here for a day or so." Keiko told her.  
"As long as their healthy." Kagome said.  
"Hitomi and Sota want to thank you for helping."  
"It's what I do almost every day. Beside's their family and there was no time for waiting for the guys to show up, what was I supposed to do? Push them back?" Kagome laughed and made her mother giggle.  
"Alright well I won't be late; I'll talk to you when I get him."   
"Alright, mom. At least you got to see two grandchildren born."   
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Bye" Kagome hung up and started up to bed.  
______________  
A year later Koga and Ayame go to Kagome's time with their eleven month old daughter, Kagome, Inuyasha and their one year old twin boys, Katsu, Nori and their son, Shippo, Mizuki, their seven year old twins and their one year old daughter, Sesshomaru, Rin and their one year old twin boys. Kagome's mother was so happy to see them and to meet all the little ones. And to find out some happy information.  
"Where are the older ones?" Keiko asked.  
"They stayed home. We have enough with these ones." Inuyasha smirked.  
"Inuyasha." Sango said with a small smile.  
"Haruko is with her boyfriend, Hanna and Ryuu mated a month ago and are staying home to help look after everything. The rest are with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends and stayed behind to look after the village for a while." Kagome explained.  
"Boyfriends and girlfriends? It's like they were just young teens and kids." Sota said.  
"You're gonna really miss the girls at that age." Inuyasha said.  
"Especial girls." Koga laughed and looked at Inuyasha who growled.  
"So who have boyfriends and girlfriends?" Hitomi asked.  
"Most of them." Sango laughed as Inuyasha's growl got louder.  
"Inuyasha, I told you, you have to let her go sometime." Kagome smiled.  
"Keh" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ya didn't say nothin to the monk." Inuyasha said   
"He let it go…. Eventually." Kagome smiled and turned to her mother and the others. "Izayoi is going out with Taro and Inuyasha doesn't like it very much."  
"She's not old enough." He said and crossed his arms.  
"Isn't she eighteen?" Sota asked.  
"Yeah, she'll always be the baby to him though." Kagome smiled.  
"You have no room to talk. You see the boys as babies." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down in a chair.  
"Try to cover up the fact that you can't handle her maybe becoming my son's mate." Koga laughed and was hit by Ayame.  
"Like you can talk. You are even worse with Mina. She can't even look at a male without you practically killing him." Ayame laughed.  
"So everyone is doing well?" Hitomi laughed.  
"All but Mina's potential boyfriends." Sango laughed.


	70. Around The Fire

Chapter 70

A year later reports of the dragons and the humans started to immerge and the group knew they needed to go after them again and to stop this as soon as possible.   
"We'll leave the kids on the other side and go look for them." Inuyasha said   
"But what do we consider kids?" Sango asked.  
"I think we should send who ever can't fight. Like from Juro down." Rin said. "I'll go with them and help take care of them since I'm not much help here."  
"I'll go with you." Mizuki said.  
"Okay so when are we going to take them over and when are we going to tell the older ones?" Shippo asked. Before anyone could say a word eight year old Anzu ran in with her sister yelling.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Anzu called and ran to Shippo. She had tears running down her face when she looked up at him with her green eyes.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.   
"Aunt Izzy…. There was a fight and a bad guy hurt a lot of people."  
"Yeah, Taro ran after them but the others didn't go so they could help everyone else." Aki said with her watery hazel eyes. Everyone looked up at their words and took off running.   
"Stay with your mother." Shippo said before he ran with the others. Once outside they found Akemi, Haruko, Toshiro, and Kanno helping Hanna, Ryuu, Taji, Jiro, Saburo, and Akio off the ground as they woke up. Inuyasha growled and took off following Taro's scent. Koga and Shippo followed but couldn't catch up.  
"Great, he's pissed off and he's gonna charge in and try to kill the bastard." Shippo said and Koga and he ran at their own pace.  
"He's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Koga replied.  
"Not like Taro's any calmer. His scent is over powering with rage." Shippo said. Koga nodded and they ran.   
Inuyasha ran and finally saw Taro jumping through the trees. He ran faster to be along side of the young man.   
"What happened?" He asked Taro who looked at him with green eyes that had red around the iris and around the pupil.  
"Fucking dragons attack. Knocked me out for a second and one fought as the other one used something on her. Took her and them both disappeared." He said in a deep voice.  
"Relax. Don't use your demon to get her. All he wants is blood." Inuyasha said as he forced back his own demon. It howled to be let loose on the demons who would even think to hurt his daughter, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight and save her if he wasn't able to think.   
"How can you say that? Your daughter was taken by enemy." Taro growled.  
"You don't think I know that?!" Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed the young man and stopped. "I know who they are and I know they took my daughter, but I know I ain't gonna get her back unless I can think. So knock yer shit off and think for once!" Inuyasha growled and let go of Taro.  
"Don't love daughter?" Taro asked and looked at Inuyasha  
"Don't even think I don't. I ain't gonna let anyone hurt her. That includes you. Fight your demon and fight and win her back on your own power. You don't know if the demon will turn on her and hurt her." Inuyasha said and watched Taro grabbed his head and the effects of the demon wore off.   
"I'm…. Sorry. I just can't lose her." Taro said looking away.  
"Would ya stop talkin and get movin? As much as I hate it yer the only one that I would trust my daughter to." Inuyasha said softly. Making Taro look up surprised.  
"Ya really mean it?"  
"Not if ya do get yer ass movin and help me save her." Inuyasha said and they took off to find the now woman they both loved.  
__  
"You are a pretty one." A dragon demon with red hair and red eyes said as he stroked her cheek. They had her tied against a wall so she couldn't do anything and as his finger touched her skin she turned her head. He pulled his hand back and looked at her for a moment. "A feisty one." Izayoi spit at him and he smiled.  
"You touch me and my father and mate will kill you!" She snarled making the dragon smile even more.  
"So the puppy can bark. I am a demon, you are not marked. Let's give you some experience for your mate to be. Shall we?" He smiled evilly as he started to rib open her kimono and slid his hand up and down her side and started to kiss her collarbone and down to her breasts. She tried to bite him but he stayed out of reach of her mouth and she didn't know what else to do, she felt the bile rise in her throat as he started to lick each nipple.   
"Get your filthy hands off me!" She snarled and suddenly her body pulsed with red and burned him making him look up at her confused. "You should know better than to take a daughter of the famous Miko Kagome, who is stronger than Midoriko and the famous Inu hanyou Inuyasha, who could take down Naraku single handedly now. The blood mixture is deadly and I have powers that you can't even imagine!"  
"I will enjoy this." His smile grew as he glowed red and moved towards her again and sent pain through him.   
"Let me go!" She called.  
"Silence and if you're good you will have a lot to show your mate when you take the step." He looked her up and down and moved closer, he hadn't realized how close he was until Izayoi sunk her fangs into his neck making him cry out. She closed her jaws tight as he struggled to get free and pulled back ripping the side of his neck open.  
"I told you, you should know better!" She spat as he held his neck that was bleeding heavily. He punched her in the face and smiled when he saw the cut he made on her cheek bone. He punched her again and again and again. He kept going until her face was bloody and he moved to her body. She lashed out but she couldn't control her powers, he had done something when he started to glow red and they touched. He continued to hit her and Set walked in.  
"My lord. They have followed us."  
"Then we will make sure they must stop and burry the body. Set I want you to stop them from coming near us. I am going to teach her a lesson or two."  
"Yes, my lord." Set said before he bowed and left.  
"Now my dear. I will take care of you." He ripped the kimono off and smiled as he looked at her body, although bruised and bleeding she still looked very good with her toned muscles and tanned skin. He moved to touch her and she tried to lash her powers out again. "You naughty girl. You just don't learn." He said and started to hit her again as the sounds of battle started.  
"I told you they would come." She barely said as he gripped her throat and squeezed. As blackness started to invade her vision she head the doors break and there was a thud. Umibami released her and turned to see Inuyasha and Taro walk in pissed off. Izayoi went limp on in her restraints.  
"So you must be father and mate to be. I was just giving her a few lessons for her to show you wolf." The dragon smiled as he felt Taro start to release his demon.  
"If you laid a fucking hand on her I swear-!" Taro started to snarl but stopped when the dragon moved and unblocked Izayoi naked limp form. "You bastard!" Taro snarled in his demonic voice and ran at him.   
"Taro!" Inuyasha tried to call but decided he should help out. The dragon pulled his sword and slashed at Taro. The wolf dodged it every time he swung, slashed and thrusted. Inuyasha jumped in the middle when the dragon was about to cut into Taro's neck and blocked the attack with his Tetsaiga. Set stood back up and was about to attack when a power pulsed through the room and took Set and his lord to their knees for a moment before they narrowly missed being killed as Taro slashed his claws down on set and Inuyasha swung his massive sword through the air. Taro slashed left and right and kicked left and right, he never let up and drilled Set into the ground before he turned to the boss. Inuyasha was having an easy enough time and Umibami realized Izayoi had sent her power out and took away his strength and power and knew he needed to get away. He pushed Inuyasha back across the room and disappeared.   
"DAMN!" Inuyasha cursed as he sheathed his sword and walked up to get Izayoi down with Taro.  
"I swear I'll kill them for what they did." Taro snarled. Inuyasha took his haori off and handed it to Taro as he went to cut the restraints while Taro made sure she didn't fall to the ground. Once released she fell into Taro's arms and he covered her with Inuyasha's haori and cradled her. Her eyes opened a crack and she looked at her father leaning over her and Taro holding her.  
"I knew you'd come." She whispered. Making both men look at her and smile.  
"Always and forever. I told you that before." Inuyasha smirked and pushed a strand of hair back out of her face.  
"I told you I would never let anything happen to you." Taro smiled making her smirk and close her eyes again.  
"Let's get her back to Kagome so she can take care of all those wounds." Inuyasha said and stood as Koga and Shippo walked in to see Inuyasha standing and Taro still cradling Izayoi. Taro stood and carried Izayoi outside and didn't say a word to anyone before he took off to get back to Kagome. Koga looked at the young woman as his son carried her and looked quickly to Inuyasha, wondering why he was actually allowing Taro to carry his severely injured daughter.  
"How bad do you think?" Shippo asked as the three ran after Taro.  
"It's bad. The fucking bastard got away though. But Taro killed the one." Inuyasha said. Two hours later they arrived as Taro was setting Izayoi on her bed. "What do ya think 'Gome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to her side.  
"She's bad but I think I can get most of the injuries. But other than that she needs sleep." Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha as he stared at their daughter then his eyes would move to Taro every now and then.   
"You should talk to him. He feels like it his fault. You know the felling." Kagome said and kissed his cheek before walking over and telling Taro he had to leave.  
"No, I ain't leaving!" He growled and kept his eyes on Izayoi.  
"Taro you have to….. I need to heal her." Kagome said. "You can come in after I'm done."  
"No, I can't leave her." Taro said.  
"Oye, Pup. Let's go!" Inuyasha called from the doorway. Taro glanced over and shook his head. "Let Kagome do what she's gotta and then you can…. Stay with her as long as you want." Inuyasha said making Kagome look at him and smile and Taro's head snap up and look at him. "Let's go, now!" Taro looked back at Izayoi before walking out followed by Inuyasha. The two went outside to sit with the others.   
"How's she?" Asked Hanna.  
"Kagome will fix her up." Inuyasha said and glanced at Koga then Taro. The men knew how Taro felt and knew the only way for him to feel better was for Izayoi to wake up.  
"She'll wake up. You know Kagome won't let anything happen to her." Sango smiled at Taro who didn't answer and only jumped into a tree and sat high in its branches.  
"So Inuyasha, what's with you being nice to him?" Miroku asked before being hit hard over the head by Sango.  
"I guess I know how he feels." Inuyasha said and sat next to Koga and Toshiro. "It ain't easy."  
"What do ya mean, dad? How do ya know how he feels?" Taji asked.  
"Your mother had got hurt several times when we were looking for the jewel and your father always blamed himself for everything and she was the only one who could cheer him up again." Sango said with a smile at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.  
"Half the time it was yer fault, mutt." Koga said and was hit on the head by Inuyasha.  
"Shut it ya flea bitten, mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled before he jumped into the tree and sat up high where no one could see him and he could talk to Taro.  
"Oye, pup." Inuyasha said.  
"What?" He asked quietly.  
"You know ya did somethin that really made up my mind." Inuyasha started and looked to where the wolf sat. "You used you life ta save and protect Izzy. As much as I absolutely hate it, she's a young woman. If you wanta have her as you mate you can ask her, it's up to her." Inuyasha said and watched Taro turn and look at him with watery eyes.  
"Are ya serious?" Inuyasha nodded.   
"What ya cryin for?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
"It's all my fault. I should have been able to stop them. She ain't gonna want me now." He said softly, as if almost to himself.   
"Keh! She's her mother's daughter on that one." Taro looked at him confused. "I used ta think the same thin and then thins I do and the things that happened ta Kagome were much worse, and look at us now." Inuyasha looked at the young wolf demon. "Trust me when I say let her pick. It'll save ya a lot a trouble" Taro gave a nod and looked straight ahead when they heard Kagome walk back outside and they both dropped making Kagome smile.   
"She's sleeping now, I was able to heal everything her body and powers were already at work. I think we should let her sleep as long as she can." Kagome said and walked to Inuyasha's side before she gave a small nod telling Taro that it was okay to go up. He glanced at Inuyasha who looked away and the young wolf ran into the house and up to Izayoi's room.   
He ran in and sat beside her on the bed and held her hand. He wished they could switch places as he looked down at her face that was now back to the way it used to be.   
"I'm sorry, Izzy. I was too late. It's all my fault this happened. Just please wake up." He whispered as he sat holding her hand and praying to every Kami that she would be fine and forgive him. Suddenly she squeezed his hand.   
"Don't say its yer fault. It ain't your fault I can't keep my mouth shut." Izayoi smiled tiredly at him.  
"Izzy I was…. Scared…. You were gonna die or something was gonna happen and you wouldn't wake up." Taro said as he smiled down at her.  
"I won't die or anything, I have to be here to piss everyone off right?"  
"Yeah," He chuckled. "I won't let anything happen to ya again. I promise." Taro said.  
"Don't make promises ya can't keep."   
"I can keep it. Besides yer dad and me had a talk while yer mom was healin ya. He said not to blame myself and that me going after ya and riskin my life for you was enough for him and said that I could ask you and it's up to you-" Taro started to ramble on.  
"Taro relax, what is it dad said was up to me?"  
"He said that its yer choice and whatever you pick he's okay with-"  
"Taro!"  
"Oh, will you….be my …..mate?" Taro asked slowly, looking away and glancing at her every now and then and waited for her answer, scared to death she might say no.  
"Taro, why would I say no to that? I realized a while ago that I loved you." She smiled at him and his smile went from ear to ear as he leaned down and kissed her with as much love as he could before having to pull back, but eventually he had to so they could breath.  
"I love you too, Izayoi." He kissed her again. "Now go to sleep." He said and watched her fall back to sleep as he sat there, waiting until she was able to get up and walk around again.  
__  
"We know where the human leaders will be. They are moving their spot so we decided to go after them while we have a chance." Sango said as the older children gathered in the living room one night. Izayoi was now up and moving around, her strength and powers were returning and in a few days she would be back to normal.  
"We're gonna leave the younger ones on the other side with Rin and Mizuki while we go end this" Miroku said.  
"So you're actually letting us go?" Asked Hanna amazed at the adults letting their children go into an all out war.   
"Yes, most of you are old enough to have husbands, wives or mates. We can't stop you anymore." Ayame said.  
"So when do we leave?" Izayoi asked.  
"Not for another couple days. We need to take the others to the other side and you need to finish getting back to normal." Kagome said to her daughter who nodded.   
"We'll start in the morning and get everyone over there." Shippo said and everyone went to bed.  
In the morning the adults woke the younger children and got them ready and everyone went to the other side to drop the little ones off.  
"Now you be good for grandma." Kagome smiled at Kaori. He was acting more and more like a thoughtful Inuyasha while his brother was a very calm and reserved Inuyasha. But they both acted rebellious, just like dad.   
"Will mama!" A two year old Kaori fussed.   
"Yeah, mama!" Kentaro said before they gave their mother a kiss on the cheek and ran off to play with the other young children.  
"Guess I don't matter." Inuyasha smirked and watched them run around.   
"Seems like a pattern." Shippo laughed. "The first three didn't care when you left either." The next thing he knew his eight year old twin girls and his two year old daughter were out playing with his brothers. "Hey"  
"Guess you don't matter either." Inuyasha chuckled as they followed Mizuki and Kagome to gather with the others and say good bye.  
"Be careful Kagome." Keiko told her daughter.   
"I will mom, besides I have Inuyasha…. He'll protect me." Kagome said and smiled.   
"Inuyasha you take care of my little girl." Keiko said to her son in law. "And you better take care of my grand children and yourself." She gave him a hug and smiled as she went to each of her four grandchildren and said goodbye before turning to Shippo. "You be safe, you understand? I know you're going to be out there with your father but come back uninjured." She smiled and gave him a hug. As Shippo gave a small nod and then turned to his mate to say goodbye.   
"Sis, come home this time." Sota laughed. "And make sure not to come home crying." He glanced at Inuyasha. "I doubt I will ever see you cry again." He smiled and hugged her as everyone there had the same thought, if only he knew.  
"I will don't worry." She smiled as they let go and everyone finished their goodbyes. "Bye gramps, no sutras on my kids, my grandkids or any of the children." She said and he looked down in disappointment. "You'll be in big trouble if I come home and find out you did."  
"Don't worry I'll deal with it." Keiko smiled and the adults walked into the well house and jumped into the well to emerge in the feudal era again and with the help of Toshiro and Izayoi Kagome was able to temporarily close the well. After that they were off to the point they had heard rumors of the humans being.   
As they stopped for camp one night Izayoi and everyone wondered about Inuyasha, Nori and Katsu's past.  
"Dad?" Izayoi asked as they sat talking as the food cooked. Inuyasha looked at her and she continued. "You said a long time ago that you and Katsu and Nori grew up with the leaders right?"  
"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked.  
"What was it like?" Taji asked making Inuyasha and Nori and Katsu all look at each other.  
"Well….. It wasn't that great." Katsu said.  
"That's it? You said there was history and that there were all kinds of stories. Who are these guys, what are they like?" Asked Hanna.  
"They aren't very nice." Katsu said trying to get them to drop it. But as they looked at the three and were about to ask another question Inuyasha spoke.  
"They are nasty and will take what they want when they want it. They don't care bout anything but themselves. Kill for fun and think that half demons and any friend of one should be illuminated, they taint the blood on mankind. They think that demons are worthless but most they don't have the power to do anything with. They will not hesitate to kill man woman or child, we saw that years ago when they tried to kill Kagome when she was pregnant and when they killed Katsumi. They are not the men you want to run into."  
"They've changed a lot since we were younger and found out we can live longer." Nori said.  
"What do you mean, what did they used to be like?" Jiro asked.  
"They were still mean and unfair but there are a few stories that still give me nightmares about them and their parents, and the rest of the village." Katsu said staring off into space as Nori and Inuyasha did also. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and held it tight and smiled when he looked at her.  
"I don't mean to pry but what did they do that still gives you nightmares?" Kanno asked.  
"Between the three of us we probably have a million life times of tormented stories. For me one of my worse ones has to be when I was adopted." Nori said.  
"You were adopted?" Taji asked.  
"Nori you know ya don't have ta tell any thing to em." Inuyasha said as he and Katsu exchanged looks.  
"Yeah, but they want to know. Might as well get it all out." She smirked at him and turned back to the kids. "I was very young when my parents were killed for helping the child demon and I was taken into a home to… be taught how to live. They used to go find children demons and kill the mothers and make us beat them and kill them. As we got older we moved up to adolescents and so on. And the adults, mostly the men would go hunting down demons and kill them for fun. They used to force me to hurt demons and half demons. And if I even flinched or had a look in my eye that didn't scream death for them I would be punished.   
"The family that took me in was a rather wealthy family. Masuri was the father, Junko was the mother and I had one brother. His name was Mamoru. He was one of the meanest kids and would pick on all the younger and littler kids. He was born about the same time as six other kids not including me. Three of them decided to take their own path as much as possible while the other four wanted to follow in their parents footsteps and even be better, in their mind, then them. They would eventually make the four leaders of the human army. They used to put sticks and stones in my hands and hold it there and make me beat things to death. They would take me to my parent's graves and make me spit and deface their graves. One time they even dug up their bones and made me crush them and use the bigger ones to beat things.   
I was to beat a hanyou who had grown too old for the village, so was several others and when we refused we were cast out and thrown on the streets.  
"The hanyou and the mother would make extra food and give it to us and make sure we had clothes and blankets and when we would give in she would give us a place to sleep. The parents and the rest of the village resented them and tried to kill them many times and anyone who helped or sympathized with them. The kids were tortured and stuck in a hut where we weren't fed and we were beaten until we would refuse the hanyou and mother. Most of the children agreed but there were a few who died and were left to rot in their chains next to us and only a couple survived and were released when they didn't know what else to do with us." Nori said as she looked down sadly and Katsu wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and Inuyasha looked sadly down and Kagome gave him another squeeze on his hand.  
"Wow. I'm sorry we asked and brought that all up." Hanna said   
"You guys should know about them. Ya should know what yer up against." Katsu said.  
"Besides I told you because I wanted to not because you were asking questions." Nori smiled at them.  
"Were ya one of the few who survived, Katsu?" Taji asked.  
"No, I was part of a family that was a very highly admired. My father was one of the top killers and my mother; well she was technically sold to him when she was young." Katsu said and glanced at Inuyasha. "Her name was Atsuko; she was one of the kindest women I have ever met. And my father tried to raise me and make me like him and better but it just never stuck. I saw my mother's way better and I did what I absolutely had to and I will admit I am ashamed that I did half the shit they said to do. My father raised me to not look into an elders eyes and to speak absolute properly. He beat it all into me and everything about killing and beating and hating. I was started out hating everything demon and I wanted to be like me father, Masanori. But as I got older I began to see things my mother's way. I grew up to make friends with the meanest kids but also with the ones who refused the villages way, and from that view I became friends with the hanyou"  
"That doesn't sound all that scary." Masahiro said.   
"Tell him the rest of the story." Inuyasha said as he and Katsu exchanged looks that no one but Nori knew. It was the same look that exchanged the day the village was made to move and leave Inuyasha, the same day his mother was killed and he was hunted down. The only thing that saved him was the hiding spot that he found when he played hide and seek. Nori knew that look all too well and hated to see it again between the friends.  
"I will only tell the first part." Katsu said and turned back to the group. "My mother was a sold to my father when she was young and a few years later they had me. After I was born there was a beautiful lady that came to the village, she asked for help and shelter. She asked everyone in the village and every single one shut the door in her face. She was the most beautiful princess you would have set eyes on and everyone shut the door. Even her own family disowned her because she had lain with a demon. A very powerful demon that they all feared may I add. She came across the hut my parents own and knocked on the door. My mother answered the door and when she saw who it was and heard her story the thanked the Kami that her husband wasn't home. She told the princess about an abandoned hut on the outskirts of town. She would not be bothered too much by the village because she would be on the far outskirts and she would grow her food and she would hunt when able. The princess moved in and was left alone by the village until her hanyou child became old enough to wander. He went into the village several times and was always sent home crying.   
"Years later I met the hanyou. He was watching me and the mean kids play a game of ball. I figured I would ask him if he wanted to play and he was excited to join but the others came over and pushed him and hit him and I tried to help him and got the boys away and told him I would meet him in the woods. That's the day I found out my mother and the princess knew each other. I don't know the whole story but we all know someone who does, but my mother would visit secretly, and laugh and be happy with her old friend, until my father came home and found out about her visits. The village went to the princess' hut and found my mother and the princes outside on the side that no one could see and my father grabbed my mother and started to beat her. Me, the hanyou and several other friends we made secretly were in the woods when the hanyou heard yelling and ran, we all followed to see my father yelling and beating my mother and another man had the princess and hit her across the face. The hanyou jumped out and got the man to release his mother and then went for my father. It was amazing how the hanyou of the age of eight scared a village of hanyou and demon hunters. My father threw my mother and took me. We had fewer and fewer meeting and everyone was watched closely. When my mother went to the village for food one day she was arrested and was……" He looked down and was silent for a moment before he looked up sadly. "She was taken and killed in front of everyone. Everyone was made to watch. If we looked away we were forced to look and watch." Nori squeezed his hand as Inuyasha looked down sadly and Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled when he looked at her.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sango said.  
"Don't be, it wasn't any thing we could do. I was restrained by my father and no one could save her." Katsu said and looked at Inuyasha when he said the last part. Inuyasha gave a small growl as he looked up at his old friend.   
"You know better, Inu." Nori said with a soft smile. Everyone's eyes went from looking sadly at Katsu over too Inuyasha curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Hanna asked. Nori and Katsu looked at him wondering if he would tell everyone or if they should continue.   
"I had to be with my mother. If I left to help they woulda killed my mother. They made sure and killed her then came after us that night. My mother barely was able ta get me outa the hut before they got to her. I hide and waited for them to leave and I went back and took care of everything. That's the night the village moved." Inuyasha said looking over at his two friends. "Growin up with those asses and the morons in the village was a hell none of us want to go through again."   
"After we moved they continued the way they were, never forgetting Inu was still out there. We became friends with Yuu and the others and would follow them around. They would push everyone around and as we got older t got worse and worse. It all exploded when we followed them into a cave they chased a female demon into. They pushed her too far with their taunting and hitting. She cursed everyone that was in there for what they did just before they killed her. They thought it was a joke and ran off. Tamotsu, Katsu, Sado and me buried her before we left but we realized over the years that our group never changed, we never aged and never got sick. The others thought it was great and went and used it to their advantage. Over the years they grew more and more….. Nasty and blood thirsty while we tried to cover things up and fix things. We're the ones who found out you were alive. Well pinned to the tree and we hid everything we could so they wouldn't try to find where you were and kill you." Nori explained to Inuyasha.   
"You were lucky dad." Taji said.  
"He was lucky more than just that one time." Koga smirked, lighting the mood.   
"Looks like the foods done." Haruko said. Everyone took their share of food and finished telling stories about when they were younger and were exploring the woods around the village together.   
"Let's get some sleep before we start movin in the morning again, knowin you mutt face we'll be up at dawn." Koga said as he stood up and was followed by Ayame over to a tree, to settle at its base. The children spread out finding their own spots. Hanna and Ryuu fell asleep near the fire as did Sango and Miroku and their other children, Koga and Ayame's children spread out, a few in the trees, some at their bases. Katsu, Nori, Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the fire and watched their companions move off. Taji and Toshiro had jumped up into a tree and they watched Izayoi and Taro move to another tree and jumped up together. Katsu and the others looked at Inuyasha as he followed them with his eyes.   
"She's grown up a lot." Katsu said and Inuyasha turned his attention to him.  
"Yeah, she's a young woman now." Nori said and Inuyasha's eyes glanced over at the tree his daughter was in with a young man.  
"Yeah, but she'll always be our baby." Kagome smiled   
"I'll never forget that little girl with that big temper." Katsu laughed.  
"Stop talkin bout me!" Izayoi's voice came from her spot. The four laughed and went to their spots, Katsu and Nori were at the base of a tree and Inuyasha and Kagome went up into one.   
"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said and gave him a kiss.  
"Night, 'Gome." Inuyasha kissed her and held the kiss until they needed to breathe and they heard Shippo call from his tree.  
"And stop that!" Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as he lay back against the tree and held Kagome tightly to him as they drifted off to sleep.


	71. Death Of An Army

Chapter 71

Keiko was in the living room cleaning up with Rin and Mizuki while the children were off playing. It had been nearly a week since the group had left. Rin and Mizuki were having a hard time being without their mates and the children, although didn't seem affected, at time could make Keiko think they would run and try to find their parents some days. A three year old Kaori sat at the kitchen table with his nieces Anzu and Naoki coloring when they heard a knock on the door. Kaori went and opened the door to see three women standing at the door looking down at him.   
"Hey little guy. Your mom here?" Asked the woman with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Kaori looked up at her and furaled his brow.  
"I'm not little. And no mama ain't here." Kaori said as his nieces walked up behind him and smiled at the three women.  
"It's okay uncle Kaori." Aki said making all three women look at her.   
"Hi." Anzu said with a smile. "Come on, grandma isn't here but my great grandmother is." The three women smiled and nodded as they followed her and the other two children.  
"Grandma!" Kaori screamed as he walked into the living room.  
"Kaori, don't yell in the house." Rin scolded.  
"Can't yell at me yer not mama!" He yelled and ran off as Rin sighed and Keiko and Mizuki shook their heads sadly.  
"Hello, I'm sorry Kagome isn't here." Keiko said.  
"That's okay. Was that little Kaori?" Eri asked.  
"Yes. He seems to have taken after his father more than we thought." Rin smiled.  
"He misses Kagome a lot." Mizuki said.  
"Mama, want us ta go talk ta him?" Aki asked.  
"Yeah, I mean we know how he feels. We miss papa a whole lot." Anzu add after her sister.  
"Yes, that would be great. But try not to make him even more upset." Mizuki smiled at her twin daughters as they turned and ran after their uncle.  
"The other children aren't doing too badly but Kaori, Kentaro, Akina and Tamotsu are feeling the worst. The other children have their mothers. Akina, Tamotsu and Kentaro are the least affected. They know their parents will come home so they stay occupied, Kaori is another story." Keiko explained.   
"Oh, how long until they come back?" Ayumi asked.  
"Don't know. Dad said he would come back as soon as they take care of that jerk." Jiro said as he walked into the room. "Mom, I'm hungry."   
"We'll have lunch in a little while. Go back out and make sure your brothers don't get into any trouble." She watched Jiro nod and run back out. "Sesshomaru is not going to be happy when he gets back." Rin smiled.  
"Why?" Yuka asked.  
"Those boys are getting into so much trouble and are always fighting over everything. Sesshomaru was praying for them to be like the other two but I guess his temper and Inuyasha's attitude had to come out sometime." Rin smiled. "I'll go start lunch for the little glutens."   
"I'll help." Mizuki laughed following Rin. "I'm just waiting for what Inuyasha keeps saying Shippo was like." They could hear Mizuki say as they rounded the corner.   
"So you don't know when their coming back?" Yuka asked.  
"No. They left about two weeks ago. They said they want to narrow down the enemies before they took the kids back. Rin and Mizuki stayed to help take care of the kids and the fact that they wouldn't be much help fighting. Kagome sealed the well after they went through to make sure no one could follow them and no one could come here and hurt anyone." Keiko said sitting on the arm of the couch.  
"How do you know she sealed it?" Yuka asked.  
"Because Kaori, Anzu, and Naoki tried to go through and find their parents. They landed on the bottom and no one has been able to get through. We know the only way it would close is if Kagome used her powers and the only reason we can think of is to protect everyone."  
"How hard will their guys be to beat?" Eri asked.  
"I don't know but they have done some horrible things that lead me to think it will not be that easy."  
"What horrible things?" Yuka asked.  
"Kagome didn't tell you?" Keiko asked and watched the three women shake their heads. "Well I think it's something for her and Inuyasha to tell you."  
"Tell them what?" Rin asked as she and Mizuki walked back around the corner.  
"About what the humans and dragons did." Keiko said.  
"Humans?" Eri asked  
"Yes. There are several humans that Inuyasha-" Rin started.  
"May want to tell the story about when he and Kagome get back." Keiko said.  
"Kagome and he don't like to tell some of the stories and I think you know why." Rin said looking at her sister in law's mother. "They don't like talking about it around people who know, I will only tell what they won't."  
"Keiko, I don't think they would have a problem with us telling the whole story any way." Mizuki said and watched Keiko sigh and nod.  
"Years ago Kagome was pregnant and everyone went out leaving me, Mizuki, Katsu, Nori and Kagome who was pregnant with the kids at the castle. One night there was a large band of men who were injured and the three women agreed the let them in and heal them. That night after we healed them they went through the castle killing everyone. Nori got me out while Katsu got the other half demons out but no one could get to Kagome and the three kids. The men were piling in and after we got out Katsu went back in and found the room and hallway littered with dead and dying men. The three kids had transformed to protect Kagome. She was on the ground bleeding and Katsu talked the kids into turning back and brought Kagome out in time for Inuyasha and the others to arrive and finish the men off. Sango and the women cleaned and bandaged Kagome's wounds and found that one was a large gaping hole that went through her belly. It was so big the baby came out the one whole." Rin paused and noticed the horrified faces that Keiko and the three women wore. "It had died instantly. She was only a few days from being born and she never even had her first breath. I have known Inuyasha and Kagome practically my whole life and I have never seen them like they were when Kagome woke up, they named her Takara and buried her with Inuyasha's mother. They still haven't fully recovered from that let alone when they went after the dragons and some of the children were in the village and bandits hired by the humans attacked and killed a lot of men women and children. Among them was their daughter Katsumi. She was brutally killed a few weeks before everyone came here for the first time."   
"They got back to the castle with Inuyasha and Shippo both barely holding onto life and Kagome passed out from using her powers to keep them alive. And woke up the next day only to find their two year old daughter was killed because they weren't there." Mizuki said. "It has been a living hell for them and it just continues. Inuyasha, Katsu and Nori had to watch one of their best friends be buried. You were there, you know why he died but you can't imagine what it was like to see the three of them watch their friend be laid to rest." Mizuki looked down at the rug. Tears collected in her eyes.  
"We all have been through hell and back and have been doing the best we can to keep the kids out of it but the enemies just try dragging them into it harder. Now they have my mate and daughter fighting together with Inuyasha, Kagome and their three oldest children, Sango and Miroku and all four of their children, Koga and Ayame and their six oldest kids, Katsu and Nori fighting against old friends and my nephew and one of my best friends, Shippo is over there fighting. They have done so many things that could have killed any of us but the harder they work at killing the more we come together and support each other. There will be no end until they are killed or we are." Rin said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Aunt Rin?" Kaori asked as he looked around the corner at her. She turned and whipped her eyes quickly.  
"What is it Kaori?" She asked softly with a smile.  
"Mama and papa will come back right? They want us right?"  
"Yes, of course they do. Why do you ask?"   
"Well, me and Tam and Akina and Ken were talkin and thought that they didn't want us cause if they did one would be here like you and Mizuki." Kaori said looking at his aunt with his gold eyes. Rin knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Don't you ever think they don't want you." Rin whispered.  
"You can't imagine how much they both love you." Keiko smiled at her grandson and watched Kentaro, Tamotsu and Akin come around the corner.  
"Really?" Akina asked.  
"Yes. If they didn't love you or care for you they wouldn't have left you here where it's safe." Mizuki smiled.  
"So mama and papa will be back for all of us?" Tamotsu asked.   
"Yes. And so will the others. We don't know how long it will be but I promise everyone will come back." Rin smiled as all four children smiled at her, happy for the first time since their parents had left.  
___________________________  
"Yes they went towards the west. Very large group." A man said  
"Yes, they seemed very angry too. Said something about recruiting everyone who wanted revenge on the Hanyou, demons and Humans and they did mention that it would also take revenge for anything the half demon Inuyasha had done." A second man said.   
"Thank you." Miroku said.  
"So it is to the west now." Sesshomaru said. "It seems they are playing games with us as they make their army larger."  
"Yeah. So what do we do now?" Hatsu asked.  
"It seems we go to the west. I can still smell their scent trail." Saburo said. The group nodded and ran to the west following the demon sense of smell.   
"Inuyasha, it's like their pin pointing you." Ayame said.  
"They just won't let it go." Nori said.  
"They'll stop after I finish them off." Inuyasha growled.  
"Well this time you'll have everyone to back ya up." Katsu said.  
"This time? What happened last time?" Taji asked.  
"They tried to kill him, my mother and his mother by themselves one night." Katsu told the seventeen year old boy.   
"So what happened, dad?" Izayoi asked.  
"I kicked their asses and they retaliated by takin Atsuko when she went into the village for food." Inuyasha told his daughter.   
"Ya shoulda seen em. Black and blue, broken bones, bleeding wounds that didn't stop for weeks. I think two of em actually missed the execution cause they couldn't move." Katsu chuckled.   
"Wow, ya really kicked their asses huh?" Juro laughed.  
"We're getting close." Taji said as they slowed to a stop. They had come to a large cave opening. The sun was starting to set and the group decided it would be best to go in and take care of what they could.  
"Darkness will be our ally tonight." Kanno said as everyone began to creep into the cave and walked quietly back to where they found the humans eating around fires as they talked and joked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on opposite sides as the peered into the large room and nodded at each other before looking at the others.  
"All humans." Inuyasha said   
"Should be relatively easy" Katsu said.  
"Fer you." Shippo smirked. "It'll be like takin a breath to us."   
"Yer a demon, of course it'll be easy fer ya." Katsu said back.  
"Aright, would ya be quiet and get movin?" Koga said as he and the other began to get ready to charge in and end the fight between the humans and themselves.   
"Inuyasha let them start it." Sesshomaru said indicating Kagome and Toshiro. They notched their arrows and took aim and fired causing huge explosions and making the men scramble before everyone began to charge in and kill the men. Inuyasha and Katsu sliced their way through the men to find Yuu, Dai, and Mamoru with Kagome, Shippo and Nori following close behind. Each person plowed through the humans and some the floor was littered with men and their body parts. Blood was spattered all over the offending group as their claws and weapons cut through anything and anyone that got in their way. Izayoi pushed her sais into a man and pulled them out and turned them quickly to face behind her and stabbed another man. Taro never left her side as he killed another man who tried to cut her down when she was distracted.   
"No one touches my mate!" He growled and killed another man.  
"Akia!" Toshiro screamed and turned to block a blow that would have meant her death and killed the man quickly.   
"Thanks." She smiled at him.  
"No problem." He looked over to see the men try to in circle the less experienced fighters. "Come on." He said and they ran over to help the others. Toshiro glanced around quickly and found Shippo with Sesshomaru Koga with Ayame, Inuyasha, Kagome, Katsu and Nori still working their way through the men to find their targets. Izayoi and Taro were running over and ran beside him and Akia.   
"Taji's coming from the other side." Izayoi said   
"Guess the others need a good teacher like dad." Toshiro laughed as they readied their weapons and slashed and cut through the distracted men. They saw the men practically fly as Taji hit the other side and the ones who were trapped fought as hard as they could until the men were all on the ground dead.  
"Ya know my dad ain't a bad teacher." Taro said to Toshiro.  
"Well he ain't as good as our dad, he taught us to watch every place and to never fall into a trap so easily." Taji said.  
"That was one of the first things he taught us. When I didn't pay attention he would start a little thing and drill it into me." Izayoi smiled.  
"Let's go help dad. Mom's with him, Katsu and Nori." Toshiro said.  
"My mom and dad are headed that way too." Akio said.  
"So are Hanna and the others with Sango and Miroku. Let's go." Izayoi said just before she took off running to catch them with the others following her. There was a man sneaking around back of Inuyasha as Kagome was fighting off to the side and the others were trying to fight off five people each. The man raised his sword slowly and was about to bring it down on Inuyasha when a sword was shoved through him and Inuyasha killed the five men with one swipe of Tetsaiga. He turned to see the man's surprised expression and a sai protruding from his chest.  
"No one tries ta kill my daddy." Inuyasha heard Izayoi say before she ripped her sai back and dropped the man. Inuyasha smirked at his daughter as she ran and hugged him quickly before helping the others.  
"Where are the others?" Inuyasha asked Toshiro.  
"Their over with Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga and Ayame. We just had ta get their asses out of a pinch." Inuyasha looked at his son as he took off after his sister.  
"They got themselves in a circle." Taji said as he and Inuyasha ran to fight through again. After hours of them bringing their weapons down and through the human men. The last man was sliced through and fell as everyone looked around and found three men standing on a ledge smiling down.  
"Shall we add this horrible deed to your list half breed?" Yuu said.  
"Along with the murder of countless others over all the years, the kidnapping of our children, wives and friends, and the death of the poor mikos you seem to be attached to. One already dead, another on the way to great her." Dai smiled and looked at Kagome as Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of her as the rest of the group moved closer.  
"You think you can kill us and stop the death of everyone of you?" Mamoru laughed  
"Yes, we can. You really think you're that strong?" Nori spoke up.  
"Why yes we do." Dai said.  
"Now come back my darling. Come back to my bed." Yuu called to Nori.  
"That curse really has gone to your head!" Katsu said as he stepped up beside Nori as she started to turn red from anger.  
"You pompous ass! You think that I would even think of being with you when you're such an egotistical, self absorbed son of a bitch and a… frog! I would kill myself more than anyone can count rather than be with you in any way! Now come down here and try to get me back on your side, see what happens!" Nori screamed and was held back by Katsu as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Yuu smiled as he looked at each one that stood below him.   
"You all disgust me. A demon slayer mated to a dragon hanyou, a miko mated to a hanyou, the kitsune demon and the great dog demon mated to humans. The little abomination half breeds themselves. You are no threat." Yuu said.  
"Perhaps we'll meet again." Mamoru said with a wink. "Eh little sister?" Just before Nori was about to blow a gasket the three men disappeared leaving the group alone to try to figure out what was going on.   
"What the fuck!" Inuyasha growled.  
"We come all this fuckin way at have them fuckin run away!" Koga yelled.  
"At least we destroyed their army." Haruko said.  
"It looked like they were afraid to come face to face." Miroku said. "It will take them another two hundred years to raise an army again."  
"They will be running now that they don't have the men to hide behind." Sango said.  
"But the whole problem is their still the fuck out there!" Nori half yelled as Katsu held her. "Who the fuck does he think he is calling me that?! That ended all those years ago when he was the fucking ass that wanted to kill his father and mother." She said and Katsu pulled her even closer and Inuyasha walked over.  
"The bastard will get what they deserve and more. I ain't letting them off that easy." Inuyasha said as Nori turned and looked at him.   
"We gotta think about a plan to get them before we go in charging in blind rage." Akio said.  
"Let's go home for now and see what we come up with." Shippo said and followed everyone out of the cave and into the woods to find the sun setting again before they took off to the well. When they got there it was mid morning. Kagome and Izayoi stood and opened the well back up and everyone jumped in to arrive in the future. They climbed out of the well and walked across the shrine grounds to the house and heard talking.  
"No, she's not here still." Keiko said.  
"Come back later and check." They heard a happy little voice that was recognized as Kaori.  
"Why check later?" Kagome said with a smile as she and the other walked around to the door. She dropped to the ground and hugged her son tight as he ran to her.  
"Mama! You did come back!" He looked up at his father and smiled. "You too papa!" Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair as the other children came running out. Inuyasha scooped Kentaro up as Kagome stood, Nori held Tamotsu close as Katsu smiled at his wife and son, Koga picked his little girl that he had to leave behind up, Sesshomaru had two boys practically climbing him and he looked at his mate with a raised eye brow.  
"Guess they took after you and your brother more than you want to admit." Rin said as she picked Tomeo up as he started to argue with his brother.  
"No, me first!" He yelled as he was picked up.  
"Calm down you both will have your chance with him." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru picked Keji up and took Tomeo from her. Shippo was bombarded by his twins and his youngest. He held a twin in each arm and Naoki next to Anzu.  
"We missed ya daddy!" Anzu said and held onto him tight.   
"That's good to hear." Shippo laughed and set the twins down and shifted Naoki to hug his mate.  
"It's been two months; we thought you were never coming back." Mizuki smiled at him.  
"We'll always come back." Shippo smiled as he saw Kagome hold Kaori on one hip as she hugged her mother and Ayumi.  
"I was wondering when I would see you again." Ayumi smiled  
Yeah, mama we were all waitin." Kaori said.  
"We waited and was good like you say papa." Kentaro smiled at Inuyasha.  
"At least two can follow orders." Inuyasha smirked looking at Taji, Izayoi and Toshiro as they turned and glared playfully after hugging their grandmother.  
"As long as everyone's safe." Keiko smiled and watched Taji move back behind his mother and was talking to Kaori, Toshiro moved to Akia's side and Izayoi went back to Taro's side. "Seems like everyone's gotten closer." Inuyasha gave a small growl as Kagome rolled her eyes. Suddenly Taro fell to the ground unconscious. Ayame and Koga were on one side and Kagome, Izayoi and Inuyasha went to the other and rolled him over and saw the blood staining his fur.   
"When the hell'd he get that?" Koga asked.  
"I didn't smell any blood other than the little cuts." Ayame said. Kagome placed her hands over the wound to heal it before pulling back.  
"This isn't something I can heal. One of the men must have used a dark magic." Kagome said. "Mom get some bandages. Let's get him inside." Kagome said as Koga carried him inside and laid him on Sota's old bed. Keiko gave Kagome the first aid kit and some thread and needles that she thought she might need and Kagome went to work.   
"He'll wake up right?" Mina asked.  
"Yes, he'll wake up but the wound will heal slowly, it's kind of like when Inuyasha was poisoned. It'll take a while to get back to normal but he'll be fine." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha stood in the doorway with Koga and his family. Inuyasha glanced over and watched his daughter hold Taro's hand. He was worried about the boy, over the years and especially recently he had really grown to like him. He prayed to every Kami for the boy to live not only for the family and the others but for the woman that used to be his little girl, the one who had fallen in love with her childhood enemy. Kagome smiled when she noticed Inuyasha watching their daughter's actions. Ayame walked in to the room and sat on the other side of Taro while the children went out to the others and Koga stood with Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"At least they don't argue anymore." Koga chuckled quietly.  
"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha smirked.  
"And they're both happy." Kagome said with a smile. "After all this time of asking the same question, I think we have our answer."   
"He had his answer a while ago." Inuyasha said.  
"How do ya know?" Koga asked.  
"Cause he asked a while ago."  
"When?" Kagome asked wonder when the boy had asked Izayoi to be his mate.  
"After we get her back from the damn demons. I told him it was up to her. She's got Kagome's brain; she knows what's best for her." Inuyasha said before he smirked. "Besides, if all else failed she'd kick his ass." Koga smirked and shook his head as Kagome smiled at her mate. It seemed like just yesterday she was able to go back and Inuyasha and her mated. She missed the twins when they were little. And knew Inuyasha and Izayoi had a special bond similar to the one she shared with her boys. They loved all their children just the same but the bond they had with each were all different.   
The three went down stairs and saw all the children out side. Hanna and Ryuu sat together watching the younger ones run around, not too far away, sat a sixteen year old Akemi with nineteen year old Jiro, Mina sat with Aoi, and Toshiro and Akia sit in the low branches of a tree. Kagome smiled as she saw Akia lay her head on Toshiro's chest and smile, her eyes looked at the other couples as they all leaned against each other with bright smiles on their faces as they talked and watched the young children run around chasing each other. Koga gave a small growl when he saw the dragon hanyou grab Mina's hand and kiss it but did nothing else as he saw Jiro pull Akemi close to him and they laughed. Kagome's eyes started to tear up and both males looked at her confused.  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked  
"It seems like yesterday they were just born and waking us up at all hours of the night and now look at them." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around Kagome and held her tight against him. You tell me to be good, and look at you." He said making Koga laugh.  
"I know but my little boys…." She said and looked out at them.  
"Ya weren't like this with Shippo."  
"I know. I was so excited and there were other things going on, this is different."  
"What's going on?" Ayame asked as she came in and stood beside Koga. She looked out and spotted her son holding Akemi close and Aoi holding her daughter's hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Kagome's just remembering when they were kids." Koga said and chuckled when Ayame's scent changed. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Ya two shouldn't worry bout em growin up."  
"Yeah, we got two more and ya got another one." Inuyasha smirked.  
"And who knows how many more ta come." Koga laughed as Ayame and Kagome turned and hit him before they walked off to find the others, leaving the two men to talk and watch their kids as they grew up before their eyes.  
_________________before Ayame came down ________________  
Ayame looked over at Izayoi as she looked sadly down at Taro. She knew she had to say something to the girl.   
"You know he loves you, right?" Ayame asked and watched Izayoi nod slowly. "He'll always go to you, he won't ever leave you."  
"But he was hurt really bad and mom can't heal him and it was dark magic…" Izayoi said as tears came to her eyes.  
"He will come around. Trust me. He'll be with you forever and always." She smiled and stood up. "Why don't you stay with him for a while?" Izayoi nodded and Ayame left the room.  
"Taro, please wake up and be okay." She whispered at tears came to eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.  
"I have never seen your golden eyes shed tears. It does not suite you." Came a voice barely audible. She looked at him and saw his eyes slowly open and a smile spread across his mouth. "What happened to my little warrior?" Taro said as he moved his hand and whipped away the last of the tears.   
"Oh, Taro!" She smiled and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air he smiled up at her.  
"Maybe I should do this more often." He said but regretted his words as soon as she hit his wound.   
"You do it again and I'll kill ya fer sure." She warned and crossed her arms before her face softened. "Why didn't you tell anyone about that wound?"   
"It was nothin. Some guy cut me when I was occupied." Taro said brushing it off.  
"It wasn't nothin, mom said it was dark magic and she couldn't heal it. She said it would be very slow healing too. Ya stupid ass." She looked at him angry for trying to brush it off and watched a bright smile spread across his face.  
"Ya know yer kinda pretty when you get mad at me." He smirked as he pushed his protesting body to sit up.  
"Taro-" She was cut off by his lips on hers in a deep and passionate kiss that took her breath away. They slowly lay down on the bed and continued to kiss as Taro turned to lean over top of Izayoi and a pain shot through his abdomen. He gasped and winced.  
"Taro." Izayoi said and she gently pushed him to lie on his back again. "Relax okay. Get better first." She smiled and gave him another kiss before laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep not even waking up when the adults and siblings checked on them. Inuyasha knew he had to let her go, as hard as it was he knew that for her to be happy he had to let her live her life and smirked as he and Kagome saw the two asleep and shut the door and went to bed.


	72. Attack On Their Own Land

Chapter 72

It had taken Taro five months to heal close to normal. He and Izayoi had become even closer as she fell asleep in his arms every night. The group had been planning since they got back and decided that they would go back and listen for any information on the dragons or the humans. Over the last five months everyone but the very young, Izayoi and Taro had been traveling back and forth and today was the day that everyone would be going back. Sota and Hitomi had come from their house with their twin daughters to say good bye until they came back.   
"Once we have everything worked out you guys should take a vacation and come with us." Kagome smiled and as hugged her brother. "The girls would love it." She knelt and her nieces gave her a hug with two bright smiles.   
"Can I go too auntie." Aemi asked   
"Not this time. But I promise I will get you there, okay?" Kagome smiled and stood back up and took Kaori from Inuyasha and everyone went back into the well house and jumped in. Izayoi and Toshiro helped Taro into the house. When he moved around it took a lot out of him still and he needed help but he was slowly getting better.   
"He ain't gonna make the trip ta the den." Koga said as he watched the twins carry Taro into the house.  
"He can stay with us till he's better." Kagome said. She knew it would be better for Taro not to travel and Izayoi and he wouldn't have to be a part and Inuyasha wouldn't care. Over the past few months he had gotten used to the idea of Izayoi being with Taro and he liked the kid too.  
"Kagome, we don't want to just leave him for you to take care of." Ayame said.  
"It's no problem at all. Besides, it would be better on him and Izzy." Kagome smiled. As Koga and Ayame smiled and everyone walked into the house. Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside and told him about Taro staying and he shrugged and went back to watching the twin boys run around with their niece.   
Izayoi and Toshiro took Taro up to her bedroom and let him rest in her bed and went back down stairs to sit with the others. Izayoi sat beside her father while Toshiro went to Akia's side.   
"So what are we gonna do now?" Mina asked.  
"The only thing we can. Keep lookin and listenin for the dragons and humans." Saburo said to her sister.   
"There ain't much else we can do." Taji said.  
"Not without us all running around constantly looking." Sango said.  
"Like when we were looking for the jewel shards." Miroku added.  
"And if we do that we gotta leave at least the little kids on the other side and who knows how long we'll be gone. We would only be able to visit and leave again. I don't think any of us wanta do that." Shippo said glancing at the young children playing in a corner.   
"I ain't leaving the kids like that again." Koga said and watched everyone nod. "We just have ta do our best here."   
"After what we did to their army, I don't think they're gonna come after us for a long time." Toshiro said.  
"They know that if they don't have men to hide behind we will kill them. Why don't we go back to the way things used to be and just be careful and keep out ears open for information?" Izayoi said.  
"That would be a good idea." Taji said. "If we make it look like we think we are completely safe and like we think they're not gonna come after us anymore, it may draw em out and we can finish everything." He smiled as Izayoi leaned forward and ruffled his hair.  
"I knew I liked you for yer brain little brother." She smiled at him when he scowled at her. He cheered right up when he heard Miroku.  
"That may actually work." Miroku said thinking out loud. "If we make it look like we think there is no danger anymore, they will come out and we can finish the entire war like Taji said."  
"So we just go back to the way things were, when?" Hanna asked.  
"Before this all started to happen." Taji said.  
"Well then ya gotta disappear." Izayoi laughed.  
"Technically he was here." Toshiro told his sister.  
"No I mean like this never happened. Like the past years never happened at all. We live like we did when you guys were young but we don't go back in time." He said the last part and looked at Izayoi who smiled at him.   
"If anyone hears anything we just plan a get together and talk about it there." Sango said.  
"That may just work." Sesshomaru said as he thought of the plan.   
"We'll start tomorrow, but Taro's gonna have ta stay here, at least until he can travel." Koga said.  
"Right." Kagome said. "Let's get some sleep and we can start tomorrow." Everyone stood and said goodnight while Sango and Miroku went to their house with their children, Ryuu and Jiro. Izayoi went up to her room while Akia and Toshiro went to his room, Taji went to his, Mina and Aoi had a guest room, Koga and Ayame went to the guest room they usually had, same with Sesshomaru and Rin and the other children grabbed rooms and fell asleep quickly.   
When morning came everyone was well rested and were getting ready for their travels. Toshiro and Izayoi helped Taro down stairs to say goodbye to his family.  
"Be good." Ayame said and gave him a hug and watched him roll his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, I want you to be good and not come home broken by Inuyasha." Ayame said and watched Inuyasha and Koga smirk.  
"I think there's only one way he's gettin broken up by mutt face." He said looking at Inuyasha with a bright smile making Ayame and Kagome hit him, and Inuyasha to growl as Taro and Izayoi blushed slightly.   
"We'll see you when yer better, bro." Jiro said.  
"Yeah. I'll kick yer ass." He said with a smirk  
"I think ya better get better really soon." Saburo smirked and glanced at Izayoi before he looked back at his brother and the smirk was lost when Taro glared at him and gave a small growl. "I know, I know." He smiled as he walked off.  
"See ya." Akio said. Masahiro gave a small nod and a bright smile before Mina wrapped her arms around him.  
"See ya when ya get better big brother." She smiled a bright smile that had always cheered him up as she let go and the family was on their way back to their den that they had been away from, they couldn't wait to see how Ginta and Hakkaku had done taking care of the pack.  
"It is time we return and see how Jaken has done at the castle. I believe Otohime will be coming back soon from being with her father," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to his brother.  
"If you guys want to come with us you can." Rin said to Akia, and Ryuu.  
"No I think I will visit her another time, just tell her we are doing very well." Ryuu said and glanced at Hanna.   
"I will, be safe, and as a mother, be good." She smiled as both rolled their eyes.   
"Let us know if ya have any problems." Hatsu said with a wink at her cousins who all three gave a smirk and a nod.   
"Let's go, Hatsu." Jiro said from beside his father. Sesshomaru was finishing talking to Inuyasha and was carrying Tomeo while Rin would carry Keji on Lamis. He was to fly Rin to the castle and bring back the other demon cats that belonged to the young women and men.   
"Be sure to pass the information along." Inuyasha said.  
"You too brother." Sesshomaru said with a very small smirk before the family left leaving Sango, Miroku and their family with Ryuu, and Inuyasha and his family with Taro and Akia, and Shippo and his family. Taro was standing and only using Izayoi for support as he talked and everyone left.  
__  
It had been a month since everyone split up. Everyone was outside as the spring sun was high in the sky.  
"Alright well I'm going to take the boys into the village for a bit, anyone wanta join me?" Kagome asked.  
"I'll go with ya, mom." Taji said  
"We'll go." Hanna said for her, her mother and her two sisters.  
"I think it would be nice to go into the village for a bit." Mizuki smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll take the twins." Shippo said as Mizuki smiled at him as he looked at the twins who looked up innocently.  
"Ya know who that reminds me of?" Inuyasha chuckled. "When ya used to get Kagome to sit me. Ya used to give her that face and tell her I did something. Ya little runt." Shippo was laughing at all the memories as Inuyasha smirked at the kitsune he had always thought of as his own son.  
"Let's take the girls to my favorite spot." Shippo and Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha used to get Kagome back by letting Shippo play in the mud and get into everything then make her clean him up, which was almost pure hell. The men walked off with the twins leaving Toshiro and Akia and Izayoi and Taro.   
"We're gonna go back inside and get somethin to eat, ya want anythin?" Toshiro asked his sister and Taro.  
"Nah, I think we're gonna go fer a walk." Izayoi said.  
"Well, as best a walk we can." Taro smirked as he placed his arm around Izayoi's shoulders and they started on their slow pace into the woods.   
"They are so cute together." Akia said and smiled at Toshiro.  
"So are you two." Izayoi called back with a wink at her brother. Toshiro smirked and shook his head before he and Akia went inside to eat.  
"Taro ya sure yer okay?" She asked as he stumbled for the fifth time.  
"Yeah, would ya stop asking that?" He said and stopped and looked down at her with a smile.  
"I don't want ya collapsing on me." Izayoi smiled and looked up at him wondering why he had stopped. He slowly leaned down and kissed her passionately; they broke apart and smiled at each other. He started to kiss her face and followed along her jaw down her neck and she gave a soft moan before she pulled back and he looked at her confused.   
"What?" He asked.  
"I told you, when your back to normal." She said and saw the sadness in his eyes and step closer and kissed his neck earning a deep growl from him, when they looked at each other their eye showed the pation, the want and need for each other.   
"Izayoi, you can't imagine how much I love you. I grew up arguing and fighting but it turned into a game between us. I need you by my side. I want you as my mate; I need you as my mate." He whispered. His words sent a shiver down her back as she looked into his green eyes.   
"Taro you don't even know how much I love you. It used to be a battle to try to hurt each other with our comments but as time went on what we said to each other was meaningless, it was just words to cover up what we felt. I need you beside me. And I want to be your mate; I need to be your mate." He leaned down and kissed her again.   
"Forever?" He asked.  
"For now and for always, I'll be yours." She told him.  
"And I yours." He said softly and kissed her again. After that kiss she had to get a grip and she pulled herself back and looked up at him. "I know, I know. When I'm better. But I can't wait."  
"You're gonna haveta." She smiled and started to walk making him follow or lose his support. They walked farther and farther and stopped at the sacred tree for a break.  
"Why do ya like this place so much?"   
"I don't know. Dad says it was the only place he can think and it was the only place he felt close to mom when she left. I guess I take after him." She smiled.  
"Ya sure do…. The nickname yer mom gave ya says it all." Taro laughed remembering when they were younger and Kagome was talking to others, she would talk about her kids and she would have Shiro, Taji and little Inuyasha.   
"At least I'm not like yer dad." She laughed making Taro smile.   
"Yeah, yeah. So what ya think bout yer brother and Akia?"  
"I think their cute together and will probably take a long time to get together." Izayoi smiled. "Shiro is still kinda shy when it comes ta girls."  
"Yeah, at least he ain't like my brother. Fucking Saburo better make sure he keeps his hands to himself if he knows what's best." Taro growled.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of that problem like I did years ago before he found his penis." Izayoi laughed.  
"Yeah, you kicked his ass and he wouldn't go near you for years, well until he started actually thinking bout girls like that." Taro laughed as they went through old memories.   
"We better head back. I wanta see it when mom and Mizuki get back and see the girls. From the stories daddy and Shippo told me his favorite spot was how daddy got mom back for sitting him just because Shippo said he did something." Izayoi said and stood smiling as Taro stood by himself. "Here." She said moving closer.  
"No I want to walk back by myself." He said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his hand as they striated back. They went slow and he did very well he only felt a little pain in his abdomen when the wound was almost gone. They had arrived shortly before the men did with two absolutely dirty girls.   
"Dad, ya know yer gonna get yelled at too." Izayoi said as she watched the twins laugh and run over to find more things to get into.  
"Why would I get yelled at?" Inuyasha asked looking at his daughter.  
"Cause ya didn't stop Shippo or the girls." Toshiro said with a smile as the twins rolled on the ground.  
"Ya know they are a lot smarter than they look too. They're gonna make you guys clean em." Taro said and saw the women walking over and all stop and look at the men when they saw the twins run by covered in mud and… nature.   
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.  
"Shippo!" Mizuki yelled as she handed Naoki to Taji and she grabbed the twins.  
"Miroku!" Sango called as the three women walked up to their mates and husband.   
"What is this?" Mizuki asked Shippo.  
"They got into some mud when we went for a walk." Shippo said with a smirk as he looked down at his twin girls.   
"Inuyasha, you know better. I had a long talk with you years ago about that. Now look what you have Shippo doing because we were going into the village and wanted the older children left here." Kagome told Inuyasha as Sango was yelling at Miroku. Hanna had talked to Ryuu and got all the information she needed out of him. But was too late to say anything before she heard it.   
"Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha went face first in to the ground  
"Miroku you pervert!" Sango slapped him when he tried to calm her by touching her butt. He had been married to her for twenty years and had known her even longer, and he still hadn't learned.  
"Shippo! I can't believe you!" Mizuki yelled. Hanna ran over to try to calm the three women who were angry. She decided she would need back up.  
"Izzy, a little help."   
"Why? They did it to themselves."  
"Cause the girls did get into stuff on the walk, they didn't take them out for that. I beat it into Ryuu. I think they've had enough." Hanna whispered as heard Izayoi sigh before agreeing to help.  
"Mom!" Izayoi called and went over to her before she could sit her father again. "Mom ya really wanta stop sittin dad." Kagome looked at her. "Hanna got information out of Ryuu. Said they were telling the truth." Kagome was shocked and bent down to apologize to Inuyasha as Sango did the same to Miroku and the two young women went over and started working on the furious Mizuki.  
"Mizuki, they told the truth. I had to beat it out of Ryuu but they didn't take the girls out on purpose." Hanna said and held Mizuki's attention while Izayoi pulled Shippo away.  
"Ya better appreciate this. You owe me one." Izayoi said to her brother who smirked.  
"Is that true, Shippo?" Mizuki asked and watched Shippo look at Izayoi and Hanna and nod.  
"Yeah, it's true. Why would I take em to get dirty and all?" He asked harshly trying to go along with the plan while Izayoi and Hanna moved off.   
"They really did go for that reason, didn't they?" Taro whispered in Izayoi's ear when she stood in front of him and watched the men try to play along.  
"Maybe." Izayoi said with a smirk and looked back to see Taro shake his head with a smile.   
"Inu!" Katsu yelled as he came running up to them "Hope I'm not interrupting" He said noticing the men being upset and the women being apologetic.  
"No, what wrong?" Inuyasha answered.  
"I just got word for a traveler. He said that there is a group of men starting to gather a little father than the next village over. "  
"Let's go." Inuyasha said.  
"Mizuki, take Taro and the kids and go through the well." Shippo said.  
"I ain't stayin there." Taro said.  
"Ya can't fight in yer condition; ya would only get in the way and killed." Shippo told him.  
"No I wouldn't." He said as he still had his arm on Izayoi and looked like he was using her for support.   
"Taro, you can barely stand let alone fight." Miroku said.  
"I'm not as weak as humans." He said and stood to his full height and looked at everyone. I've been sitting around too long already." He smirked and started to walk towards Mizuki. "Let's get the kids on the other side first." He said as he picked Kentaro up.   
"Alright but I don't want to hear it if you get hurt cause you pushed yer self too far." Shippo said.  
"And I ain't gonna deal with yer father." Inuyasha added as he picked up Kaori and Naoki. While Shippo got Mizuki on his back and he held Anzu, and Izayoi picked Aki and took Tamotsu from Nori.  
"We'll be back." Shippo said and the group took off, surprised that just yesterday Taro could barely stand by himself and now he was running almost as fast as normal. Something had to be up. They dropped Mizuki and the children off and went back through the well. Izayoi ran beside Taro.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him worriedly.  
"I'm fine. It would only take the rest of the day to heal completely anyway. Don't worry, love." He said low as they continued to run only stopping long enough to get the others and continue to where the men were gathering.  
_____________________________  
After hours of running they were at the gathering point.   
"Lamai, I need you to take a message to Koga and Sesshomaru." Sango said. She took paper out of her pack and a small piece of coal and wrote." Take it to Koga and then Sesshomaru and show them the way here. We'll wait unless we have no choice." Lamai nodded and took off making sure to stay hidden. "it shouldn't take them too long." Sango said.   
"Looks like the three are there and there are three other general tents set up. The dragons might be down there too." Shippo said and he and Inuyasha came walking back from trying to see everything they could.  
"The flow is very slow. Not many men are commin in at the same time or at all. If we spread out we can surround them and kill all of them." Inuyasha said.  
"I sent messages to Sesshomaru and Koga; I told them we would wait until we couldn't anymore." Inuyasha gave a small nod. "If they start sending scouts out, we have to take em." Shippo said.  
"If we don't and we kill the scouts, they will know something's up if they don't show up to report." Miroku said   
"So we can just avoid them." Nori said.  
"Scouts are sent to look for anything out of order." Taji said. "How we gonna avoid them?"  
"It simple if ya know what yer doin." Katsu smirked and saw Nori nod and Inuyasha give a small smile.  
"Like old days?" Inuyasha asked.   
"Yep." Katsu said.   
"Sango, Miroku, Hanna and Ryuu, I'll show you where to go, you have to stay together and if you see someone don't move a muscle." Nori said. "Haruko, Kanno, Akemi, Taji, and Shippo, you guys will be together. Izzy, Shiro, Akia, and Taro, you guys will stay together and Inuyasha, Kagome, Katsu and me will be the last group."  
"So what do we do?" Miroku asked.  
"You find a place that you wouldn't ever look if you were a scout and if one come looking around there you move when you get the chance and find a new spot without being seem." Katsu said  
"It's a life or death hide and seek." Taji said.  
"Sound like fun I haven't had since I was little." Izayoi smiled.  
"No taking chances. You have to go when you have to, no hanging around thinking they won't find you, mostly they will look everywhere, and it's just a matter of time." Katsu said.  
"Izzy, you guys come with me." Inuyasha said and started walking away.  
"Shippo, you guys are commin this way." Katsu said and stood up.   
"Sango, you guys ready?" Nori asked and started to lead them in another direction. Stay here until it is necessary to move. There are a million ways out but they are hidden, be careful. When Sesshomaru and Koga get here we'll get you but until then stay hidden." Nori said as she placed them in a large rock formation.   
"Shippo, I'm sure you know what to look for so you be the judge. Find the best way and move, we'll find you when we need to. Be very quiet and careful." Katsu said as he left Shippo and his group in another rock formation that was built into a side of a hill.  
"You guys need to be very careful. I don't need to explain to any of yer mothers what happened. Make sure you make quick and correct decisions. Look at all options fast before you choose. I'll get you when Sesshomaru and Koga show up, till then stay quiet and hidden." Inuyasha said and watched the four jump into trees and find and comfortable spot. Before he went back to Kagome, Nori and Katsu and they found their spots in a wooded area that had a swamp like area not far from the entrance to the woods. Katsu and Nori found their spots, they were connected and able to get to one another but spread out to be able to see more. Inuyasha took Kagome into the trees and found a very safe spot for her and for him to sit with her after scouting around.  
"You guys good?" Inuyasha called low into the woods and here Nori and Katsu say yes before he took to scouting. That night Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome making her jump.   
"Find anything?"  
"Not too much. They are goin to start sending scouts out soon though." Inuyasha said.  
"I hope the kids are going to be okay."   
"They'll be fine. They take after both of us remember." He smiled at her and she gave a sad smile. "What's wrong Koi?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to sit behind her on the limb.  
"Inuyasha, I really am sorry about earlier, I really thought you were teaching Shippo to do the same thing you used to do." Kagome looked up at him and saw him smile.  
"It's okay. Beside that's what really happened. The girls were just trying to get all of us out of trouble." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead.  
"Inuyasha, how could you let all of us feel guilty for yelling at you when we were right in the first place?" She asked.  
"I was gonna tell ya when the other's were around. I couldn't lie to ya koishii." He leaned down and kissed her lips.  
"Inuyasha…. You know…." She started but was cut off by another kiss. When they pulled apart. She tried again. "Inuyasha not right now. After we finish this we can spend some time in our spot." She smiled and kissed his jaw as he growled low making a purring sound and making Kagome giggle. His ears twitched and he stopped and looked around. Kagome looked at him wondering what it was but knew if she asked it could mean their position would be given away. He smirked.  
"It's time ta get the others." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arm around Kagome and dropped to the ground. "Oye, Katsu, Nori, let's go." Within a few minutes they were at his side and they were walking to where they were before everyone split up.  
"What's with the hidin mutt face?" Koga asked as he stood with Ayame and his five children who could fight.  
"What have we been called out to the middle of nowhere for?" Sesshomaru asked with Hatsu and Aoi next to him.  
"That way there's a gathering point for men to join the humans and dragons. There are six general tents set up and there are only three human leaders which only means one thing." Inuyasha explained.  
"The dragons are there too," Koga said.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.  
"Where are the others? I thought Sango sent the note?" Ayame asked.  
"We have them spread out; we weren't sure when you would get here so we're hiding the old way in our old spots." Nori said.  
"I'll go get everyone." Inuyasha said  
"I'll go too." Katsu said and the two ran off to get the three groups and returned within minutes.  
"Nebi!" Izayoi said when she stopped with the others. Lamai had brought everyone including her siblings. Nebi meowed and jumped onto Izayoi shoulder and rubbed her head against her friend's cheek.  
"So what's the plan?" Shippo asked as Koga and his five sons stopped next to him.  
"It looks like the best bet is ta over power em." Koga said.  
"They're in a valley, so if we spread out and circle around we can come from all sides at once and drown em." Akio said. He was always one for tactical maneuvers and making plans.  
"Alright, let's move quietly and low. Since there's so many of us we might actually wind up right next to each other so make sure to be quiet." Nori said.  
"I'll start moving around this way just make a line and follow around." Katsu said. He started to go one way while Inuyasha lead the other side and they stopped once they were on the other side of the valley and started their way down. As they went farther and farther down everyone became closer and closer. Once they were standing next to each other they charged in swinging and slashing with weapons, fists, and claws. The camp went into disarray; men running every which way, the leaders and the dragons came out of the large tent in the middle to find out what was going on. They looked around and saw people coming from everywhere around them.   
"What is going on?!" Yuu demanded of a man who ran past.  
"We're under attack sir! Their everywhere!" The man called before he was dismissed to join in the battle.  
"Who would have found us and attacked?" Asked Mamoru looking at the others. Dai narrowed his eyes.  
"The fucking half breed!" Dai yelled.  
"Half breed? Inuyasha?" Masaharo asked with an evil smirk. "I will take care of him, the rest of you take care of his little puppies and the others." he told the human leaders. The nodded and took off.   
"Fall back if need be, we will handle it from there." Umibami said to Masaharo who gave a nod before taking off. Umibami went back into the tent with the others to wait.   
___________________   
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he came to his side. "We are almost meeting in the middle."  
"Keep goin, kill everyone!" Katsu called as he came closer. Inuyasha and the others sliced and slashed, blocking and dodging all the way to where they met Yuu, Dai, Masahiro and Mamoru.  
"Hello, nephew!" Masahiro said as he smiled at Inuyasha. As the men died around them, they were the only ones left when they look around. The others were closing in when Umibami and the others came out to stand with their allies.   
"Oh, look it's a family reunion." Masahiro chuckled looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their children as everyone closed in closer. "Which one will like to be first? Should Sesshomaru be first, you are the oldest after all or should Inuyasha be first?"  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled at him and tightened their grip on their swords as the dog demon smirked then look at their children and Kagome. "Or should I deal with the puppies, or maybe that beautiful miko would like to come here?" Inuyasha and his four sons growled deep in their chests and tightened their grip on their weapons to stop themselves from attacking.  
"I think I'll take care of her, I like them feisty." Mamoru said as he started to walk towards Kagome who was notching another arrow. Toshiro stepped in front of his mother.  
"Take one more step, and I swear I'll kill you where you stand." Toshiro growled holding his bow with an arrow notched.  
"You think you can shoot me?" Mamoru laughed. "You are a silly puppy, just like your father." He said before he charged Toshiro who shot, the arrow hit Mamoru's cheek and left a gash as Toshiro pulled his sword and blocked the blow. "I told you puppy!" He laughed  
"I am no puppy!" Toshiro yelled as he pushed back and shoved his opponent off to land hard on the ground. Shippo was on his way over to help when he was stopped.  
"What the hell?! You were killed!" Shippo yelled and raised his sword.  
"That's what you may think. That chew toy couldn't hurt a flea!" Set smirked at Shippo and Izayoi who had come to Shippo's side. As Set went for Izayoi, Shippo intercepted him.  
"I don't think so bastard!" Shippo snarled and clashed his sword with the dragon. As everyone began to fight, demons and human men came from nowhere and started to clash with everyone else. Inuyasha looked over and saw Toshiro holding his own with Mamoru, he knew the boy was only messing with the man. Toshiro had power and brains and would not loose. He saw Set charge at Izayoi and Shippo blocked him and the two began to go back and forth clashing swords. He saw Umibami charge at Izayoi as he tried to get to her Masahiro stopped him.  
"I think they will have fun with the little chew toys for now." Masahiro smirked at Inuyasha when he snarled back.  
"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha snarled and clashed swords. As the two swords met there was the awful sound. Inuyasha hit harder with each strike becoming more and angrier. Sesshomaru and the others were caught fighting the demons and men as they tried to separate everyone and delay them from helping anyone.   
"Izzy!" Toshiro roared making everyone glance to see what had happened to her. Izayoi was thrown back and landed hard. Umibami stalked over to her as if she were his prey as she slowly got back to her feet.   
"So the puppy wants more?" The dragon leader laughed and charged with his sword raised. She laughed as he brought his sword down with enough power to create a crater in the hardest rock. "Huh?" He asked when his sword was stopped. He looked down confused as to why his sword did not slice her apart and found the reason. Izayoi had pulled her sais and blocked the attack. She looked up out of breath with her father's smirk plastered on her face.  
"What's the matter; can't the big bad dragon run me through?" She mocked and watched him narrow his eyes and pull back to strike again and again. Over and over trying to pound through her weapons and strike her down, only to fail with her laughing at him. It was now her turn and she took her weapons and attacked. He blocked, parried and countered as they began to battle back and forth with more intensity.  
"Shiro, pay attention to yourself!" Taji yelled as he cut straight through an enemy.  
"Yeah, yeah!" Toshiro yelled back with a smirk.  
Sesshomaru cut through the enemies that were to face him and kept going to get to Inuyasha before things went too far. As Masahiro's weapon came down in a sure, final, blow, it was stopped. Sesshomaru blocked it with his Tokji.   
"What's this? Come to save the brother you hate?" Masahiro laughed.  
"Inuyasha and I have settled our differences." Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha charged their uncle.  
"A new sword?" Masahiro smirked. "Was your old one destroyed?"  
"This was made by Totosai to protect."  
"To protect who, that tramp of a mate?!" Masahiro barely got the words out before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged with fire in their golden eyes. "So that's what it took? To mention the tramp and the beautiful miko that will be mine?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pounded their swords down and didn't let up. Masahiro was having a hard time defending. What he didn't know was that the demon blood within them began to boil and one more comment or action would likely set them off. The three went back and forth until out of nowhere Masaru appeared and attacked Inuyasha.  
"Masahiro, you have it wrong. The miko will be mine." Masaru laughed as Inuyasha focused his attention on him. As everyone stopped and looked at the enemy.  
"Oh yes. My apologies. I guess I will settle for the girls then. Would you like to share with me?" Masahiro laughed when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes began to change and turn red.  
"Inuyasha! No!" They heard Kagome and both their eyes flickered back to gold.  
"Kagome's right. I will kill you on my own power!" Inuyasha snarled and charged. Masahiro was too busy looking between the miko who was a good distance away and the hanyou as he charged, he never saw Sesshomaru stick his sword though his gut. He turned laughing as blood came to the corner of his mouth.  
"You think you can kill me like that?! You should know better, nephew." He growled and attacked. Everyone fought hard to kill the enemy and help each other. As they killed one four more took its place. They were all exhausted after battling for hours. Many had small wounds and the ones fighting the leaders had some more serious ones. The demons were beginning to wear out and make mistakes as Sesshomaru was fling away from the battle, the cat demons were injured and unable to help anyone, Ayame was slammed to the ground and was knocked out, when another demon was about to kill her Koga blocked the attack and was run through the hip. The children and many of the adults were ganged up on and taken down, while Kagome was over powered by many men, Shippo was injured when Set made gashes across his stomach and sides, Toshiro was wearing down in his battle with Mamoru, Izayoi was slammed on the ground with a sword through her shoulder so bad she had a gash on the back of her head the made a puddle for her raven black hair to be coated with, Taji and Hatsu were slowly losing to Yuu, and Taro was down to his last bit of energy as he fought with Dai. Inuyasha snarled as he and Masaru charged at each other once again. Inuyasha swiped Masru's sword to the side and was about to make the kill when out of nowhere a tentacle went through Inuyasha's chest.  
"Now that I have revenge for my father, I think I will go collect my winnings." Masaru sneered as he withdrew the tentacle and watched Inuyasha's golden eyes glance at his companions as they were all over powered and he fell to the ground and a puddle began to form.   
"Mamoru, you are the last one!" Called Dai.  
"Hurry it up!" Called Yuu as they watched Toshiro slip up and wind up on the ground with Mamoru holding a sword to his throat. He turned Toshiro around and made him look at everyone. Kagome was being held by several men as she tried t get loose, Izayoi was still on the ground with blood caked in her hair, uncurious. Toshiro saw his father on the ground at Masaru's feet with blood pooling all around. He turned his brown eyes to where the others were and saw them unconscious, wounded and held down.   
"I have to be sleeping! This can't be happening! Mom! Dad! Izzy! Taji! Shippo! Guys! NO!" Toshiro screamed in his mind as he looked around and looked up at Masaru laughing.  
"You are the last one." Masaru said. He smirked and began to walk over to the young man. Toshiro glared at the man as he got closer and closer. Once he was close enough Toshiro snarled and lunged at him but Masaru jumped back laughing. "The little puppy wants to play." He laughed as Mamoru hit Toshiro in the back of the head. Toshiro yelped just before he growled and snarled at Masaru again. "Just like your father. Soon you'll be dead just like him and all the others." Toshiro was holding himself back. He didn't want to be beat to a pulp. He wouldn't be able to help if that happened.  
"I think you're just afraid of us, that's why you've been trying to wear us down. You tried to kill my mother years ago and you have killed my little sisters and so many other people. "Mamoru hit him on his back to the flat of his sword.  
"You think I am afraid, puppy?" Masaru leaned forward. "I think our little talk is finished." He smirked and as he stood back up and turned his arm into a tentacle.   
"Don't touch him!" Kagome screamed and shot focused her spiritual power on Masaru as he went to drive the tentacle through Toshiro's chest making Masaru cry out in pain.  
"So you're still alive?" Masaru asked as he walked over to her. "I'll take care of you first." He walked over to her and shot the tentacle into her chest.  
"Shiro, run!" She called as everything went black. Masaru laughed as he turned and walked back to Toshiro with blood dripping from the spike that was his hand.   
"Aw look at that, mama died to try to save you." He laughed. Toshiro was looking at the ground and began to shake.  
"You hurt everyone I care about, I'll kill you!" Toshiro lunged at the last word but got a sword through his chest.   
"You will join the rest of your pathetic family in hell." Masaru said as he put a knife to Toshiro's neck and slowly slid it across his throat.


	73. It Begins Now

Chapter 73

Izayoi felt cold and couldn't see anything as she opened her eyes and looked around.   
"Where am I?" She whispered.  
"You're safe here." Came a soft voice from behind her making her jump and turn. She saw a woman standing with her.   
"Grandmother." Izayoi whispered.  
"It's been so long." Lady Izayoi said as she smiled and hugged her.   
"Yeah I know." Izayoi smiled then looked around. "Where are we?" She asked looking off into darkness.  
"We are in your heart."  
"My heart? Why is so dark here?"  
"Your demon blood took hold before you passed out." Lady Izayoi said "What happened to you?"  
"I don't know, we were all fighting and I saw everyone struggling then I saw Koga get hurt when he protected Ayame and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku and my cousins were all over whelmed. Umibami got me when I was so tired…. He shoved his sword through my shoulder and the last thing I remember I was being slammed to the ground. Grandmother, I have to get back and help." Izayoi looked at her grandmother.  
"Come. Let us walk." She smiled and held out her hand and waited for her granddaughter to take it before the two women began walking and the darkness began to fade and the rooms were dim lighted. Slowly they walked into a room and found two men watching two young girls run around. Izayoi stopped and stared at the two girls as they turned laughing.  
"That's…" Izayoi glanced at her grandmother then looked back to the girls.   
"Sister!" The girl with silver hair looked over at Izayoi with her golden eyes before she took off running at her, followed by the girl with brown hair and dark golden eyes.   
"Katsumi!" Izayoi smiled and knelt down to hug her little sister.   
"I can't believe you came! This is Takara." Katsumi smiled and let Izayoi scoop Takara into her arms for a hug. "Izzy, I thought you had to die to get here. You not…."   
"No, she is just visiting." Lady Izayoi said with a smile as the two men walked over to them.  
"Why don't you two go play for a while." Toshio said and watched the two girls run off while Izayoi stood back up. "It's been a while."  
"Yeah. Bout seventeen years." She smiled at her great uncle.  
"It's been that long? What happened to bring you here?" Toshio asked.  
"I don't really know. Everyone was fighting and they just wore us all down and Umibami shoved his sword through my shoulder and slammed me to the ground. That's all I remember before I saw Grandmother and she brought me here."   
"Who were you fighting?" Her grandfather asked.  
"Who is we?" Lady Izayoi asked.  
"Mom, dad, Shiro, Taji, Me, Aunt Sango, uncle Miroku, and my cousins, Shippo, Koga, Ayame and their kids, Hatsu and uncle too. We found where the dragons and the human leaders were and everyone attacked we did well until we were all separated and facing people that were stronger than us and then they called their secret army and it made things worse."  
"Inuyasha took you three into battle?" Lady Izayoi asked.  
"Yeah, we're old enough now. Me and Shiro are nineteen now and Taji's seventeen."  
"Uncle? And who is this Hatsu?" Asked her grandfather.  
"Uncle Sesshomaru, but we call him uncle fluffy." Izayoi smiled brightly. "And Hatsu is his daughter."  
"Daughter? Sesshomaru? By who?" Toshio asked confused and surprised by the news.   
"Aunt Rin. From the stories they used to tell us Aunt Rin used to follow uncle around when she was younger and then when she grew up they became mates. They have Hatsu, Juro, Tomeo, and Keji. Hatsu is the oldest, she's seventeen, Juro's eight, and Tomeo and Keji are three now."  
"So their still fighting when you got injured?" Inu no tashio   
"Kinda. A lot were run down and falling when I fell. I have to get back to help, they were worn out. The damn dragons pulled out an army." Izayoi said with a growl. Suddenly she sniffed and looked at her grandfather and great uncle.  
"Who is that?" Toshio asked.   
"It's a lot of people." Izayoi said and closed her eyes. "I can smell all of them. Shiro's smells fresh." She said and took another deep breath. "Taro and Saburo are close." She opened her eyes but slammed them shut a second later and almost collapsed when pain shot through her shoulder.   
"Izayoi!" Her grandfather called as he caught her. She gasped and clutched her shoulder.  
"Izayoi, are you alright?" Lady Izayoi asked as she knelt down. Suddenly Izayoi's eyes opened and she sat up.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I have to get back. I can feel the demon blood in everyone. How do I get back?"  
"You just have to wake up." Toshio said.  
"How?" She was stopped when she felt someone hold her. She sniffed and knew it was Taro, it confirmed it when he spoke.  
"Iz" It was a whisper that everyone could hear.   
"Taro?" She said and closed her eyes as pain went through her body when he picked her up. Everything went black.  
______________________  
Suddenly they heard snarling from behind them. And Masaru turned and saw Inuyasha slowly get up and stumble towards them. Suddenly they heard more growling and snarling and they looked around and saw the other demons and half demons rise. Toshiro smirked as he looked at his family and friends growling and snarling and fighting with every last breath to make sure this war was ended.   
"You just don't know when to stop." Yuu said as everyone got ready to fight until everyone looked up. Their eyes were glowing red and the full demons began to change into their true forms. As Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Hatsu, and Taji charged and fought the dragons, humans, Aoi and his siblings worked their way through to Toshiro and Kagome. Mina, Jiro and Akio went for the other human friends while Taro and Saburo went to Izayoi. Taro knelt next to her and couldn't take his eyes from all the blood coming from her head and the wound that still held the sword though her shoulder holding her to the ground, as Saburo knelt on the other side after killing the last few men around them. Taro pulled the sword out of her shoulder and placed a hand on the wound and held her hand with his other one while Saburo kept watch.   
"Iz." Taro whispered and checked to see the bleeding in her shoulder begin to slow and he lifted her into his arms. Suddenly he heard her gasp.  
"Taro?" She croaked. Taro looked down as she took a deep breath.  
"Iz. Iz. open your eyes." Taro begged. "Come on, please open your eyes, Ai" Izayoi slowly opened her eyes a crack.   
"Taro." She whispered and opened her eyes all the way and smiled at him just before he leaned down and kissed her. They pulled apart and smiled as Izayoi put her hand behind his head as he leaned down and kissed her again but were pulled apart by Saburo's voice.  
"Taro! Little help!" He was fighting as hard as he could as more and more men ran at him. They were becoming overwhelming when a red light went around him and made every man in front of him fall to the ground dead. He turned and looked at Izayoi who opened her eyes and was breathing hard as Taro wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Shiro!" She said and turned to find her brother before anyone could stop her. Taro and Saburo ran behind her and stopped when they saw her turning red and the men around her fell and she ran to Toshiro's side where he lay on the ground. "Shiro!" She called as she shook him and untied everything. He groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Izzy? What happened?" He asked as Izayoi helped him sit up as she looked at the wounds.  
"I don't really know, all I know is everyone was losing when I was knocked out, now…" She trailed off looking around and noticed the demons and half demons were calling on their demon blood.   
"Mom! Izzy, mom saved me and the ass stabbed her." Toshiro said as he and Izayoi got up and went over to Kagome who was unconscious and bleeding.   
"Izzy, you have powers, heal her." Toshiro said as he turned Kagome over and cradled her head.  
"I don't have that kind of gift, you have it. Don't argue. Put your hand on the wound." Izayoi started ordering and Toshiro followed and Izayoi placed her hand over his and closed her eyes as she delved deep within the powers the old woman had given her many years ago.. They started to glow, Toshiro was surrounded by Blue light and Izayoi was surrounded by red light and at their hands the lights merged and created a purple light that started to spread over Kagome. Suddenly the purple flared with pink and Kagome sat up and looked at her twins.  
"Are you okay, mom?" Toshiro asked.  
"Yeah. Where did you learn that to heal?" She asked him as he looked at Izayoi.  
"I didn't, I just did what Izzy said to." Toshiro said making Kagome look at her daughter.   
"Really?" Kagome asked and smiled at her children.  
"Yeah, well just kinda went with what my powers were sayin." Suddenly men were over them and about to attack them. Izayoi and Toshiro jumped up and defended their mother as she got up and yelled for them to get out of the way seconds before a blinding pink light destroyed the attackers. The three turned to see Inuyasha be thrown backwards hard into rocks only to lunge at his attacker, snarling.  
"He's transformed!" Kagome called as she and her twins fought their way to everyone else. Izayoi was hit from behind with a large hammer and she was thrown forward into the rock wall. Within seconds she was slowly getting up and Taro was next to her.  
"Iz, you okay?" Taro asked helping her up.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine; I have to get to dad. Mom's not gonna be able to get through these guys, can you get me over there then try to help mom over?" She asked and Taro nodded as they fought their way over to Inuyasha as he was thrown again.   
Once they were by Inuyasha, Izayoi had Taro go help the others while she dealt with her father. Umibami was about to attack again and the blow would have killed Inuyasha if a red shield didn't block the blow. The two men turned and looked at Izayoi as she stood with one hand on her hip that was shifted outward and the other hand was straight out. She smirked when Umibami growled at her.  
"Why are you alive?!"   
"Because I take after my father. I am not that easy to kill." Izayoi smirked and walked over to her father and looked into his blood red eyes. "Dad, we can kill him and finish this."   
"You think you can, Puppy!" The dragon screamed as he brought his sword down on her only to be blocked by Inuyasha's large sword.   
"Don't even think of touching my daughter." Inuyasha snarled as he pushed him back and Izayoi hugged her father as he turned and looked at her with his now golden eyes. She smiled and looked up at him with her golden eyes with a red ring around her pupil. "What are you doin over here?" He asked.  
"Thanks to grandfather and grandmother."  
"What?" He asked thinking the only way to them is to die.  
"I'm okay, just trust me." She smiled as she ran at the dragon as he started to stalk over to them. Inuyasha couldn't stop her as she ran past him and attacked the dragon with her sais.   
"So now the puppy fights." Umibami sneered and pulled back and shoved his sword into the old wound making it bigger and start to bleed again. "Are you ready to die?" She asked as he moved closer to her and twisted his sword and jumped back as Inuyasha's sword barely missed him. Izayoi dropped to her knees and coughed up blood as Inuyasha caught her.  
"Senshi!" He called as he held her close and his eyes turned red. He laid her on the ground as her eyes closed and he launched himself full force at Umibami. "You bastard!" He yelled and used all his strength with every swing of his sword, wearing the dragon down. As Inuyasha hit him making him break though into the rock wall. Inuyasha began to stalk to the dragon when he felt arms around his waist and he turned to see who it was and was surprised. Izayoi had blood dripping from her wound and slipping past her lips as she coughed.  
"Daddy, please." She said in a whisper. "Please, open the way and they'll help." He looked at her as she looked up pale just before she closed her eyes. "Now. Open the way. I can help." All of a sudden his demon knew what it was that needed to be done and as he turned around and readied to swing his sword and open the way, Izayoi poured her power into him to help open the way to allow help to come. Inuyasha swung down and a black whole opened and suddenly figures walked through making everyone stop and look.  
"It's about time!" Toshio said as he walked through with his weapon ready. Inuyasha watched with his blood red eyes as Izayoi smiled when she saw everyone walking through to help. "Inuyasha, you should use your own strength not your blood." Toshio said as he went to his nephew's side and saw Izayoi look pale covered in blood.   
" Iz!" Taro screamed as he ran to her and caught her.  
"Taro." She whispered and her eyes closed.   
"Iz. No! Open your eyes!" He said pulling her closer to him before he saw Kagome and Toshiro come over to find out what was going on.  
"Taro put her down." Kagome said as she knelt down with Inuyasha next to her and Toshiro knelt next to Taro as he laid her on the ground. Kagome placed her hand over Izayoi's wound. "Shiro put your hand over her heart." Kagome told him and closed her eyes as he did what he was told and they focused on healing and keeping her alive. Inuyasha saw Umibami get up as everyone began to become surrounded. Taro looked from Izayoi to the dragon as he stalked over with a smirk. Taro stood and charged at the dragon with tears in his eyes.  
"You bastard!" He screamed as he blocked his sword with his own.  
"What? Are you upset because I killed that pretty little mate of yours?" Umibami asked making Taro lose control of his demon blood and he fought as hard as he could pounding Umibami into the ground and anything he could. Inuyasha and Toshiro ran and held him back after he knocked the dragon far away and so hard he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.   
"Taro!" Toshiro yelled to get through to his to be brother in law. "Do you think Izzy would want you to be like this?! You really think she would want you to lose control?! What would she say?!" Taro snarled and tried to get free.   
"Taro! You will listen, and hear every word! You are not going to do this! Go back to Izayoi and let us take care of the bastard!" Inuyasha snarled back.  
"He killed her!" Taro screamed before falling to his knees. Inuyasha and Toshiro bent and picked him up to take him back to Izayoi before they finished this war finally.  
"Taro. Look at me." Kagome said. "Taro." She said his name again when he looked at Izayoi and a tear fell from his green eyes. "Taro look at me." She said again and grabbed his face forcing him to look into her brown eyes. "She'll be okay. I promise." Taro looked at her then down at Izayoi.  
"She's gonna wake up and be okay?" Taro asked shakily.  
"Yes. It may be a while though." Kagome smiled as they heard metal clash with metal.   
"It seems we are going to have some fun, brother." Toshio said.  
"Yes, it does." Inu no Tashio said. "Izayoi stay with Kagome." He told his wife before he and his brother ran off to help Inuyasha and Toshiro.  
"Kagome." A males voice was heard making Kagome turn to see her father kneel beside her. "What happened? Who is this?"   
"A long story and this is your granddaughter." Kagome smiled.  
"She gonna be okay?" Ran asked.  
"Yeah. She'll be okay." Kagome smirked as she glanced at Taro before men began to run at them. Kagome grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow as everyone was about to attack. "Stay back." She told them and let her arrow loose. The arrow burst with pink light and exploded killing the men who were charging.   
"Wow." Ran smiled as everyone looked at Kagome.  
"Taro get her out of the open. I've got some demons to real in." Kagome said and watched as Taro gently picked Izayoi up and ran to the side.   
"Lady, you should go too." Kaori said to lady Izayoi who nodded.   
"I'll take you over." Kagome said and the two women ran to Taro. "Taro I want you to stay here and watch over them. I know you'll make sure nothing gets close to them, but please stay in control and be careful." Taro gave a nod and Kagome ran back to her family. She looked around at everyone fighting and found Shippo snarling and growling as he lunged dangerously at his opponent, Set.   
"Who's that?" Kaori asked watching Shippo jump and swipe as he tried to kill the dragon demon with his claws.   
"That is my son, who needs some control." Kagome said as she ran off to Shippo. As she got closer she shot an arrow and lodged it in Set's side. He roared in pain and turned his glowing red eyes to look at her.  
"You bitch!" He roared before he tried to charge but was stopped when Shippo landed in front of him.   
"I don't think so!" He growled in a voice not his own.   
"Get out of my way!" Set growled as another arrow was imbedded into his shoulder. He turned and ran full speed to be hit with a third arrow in the chest making him fall to his knees and land in front of Kagome as she held an arrow pointed at him as he growled.  
"You remember my arrows, don't you?" Kagome smiled. "You are finished and will suffer because of your crimes. Now you'll know what you tried to put my daughter through, you'll know a little pain I felt when you killed my one of my daughters and the pain that my third daughter went through when you lead the rampage through the village and killed her!" She said as tears rose in her eyes at thinking about her two dead daughters. Shippo came to her side and looked between the two with a growl. "Shippo you need to come back."  
"Back from where?" Mario asked.  
"Shippo, I need to get everyone back and work together. Izzy used everything she had to get us help and I will not have you lose your mind." Kagome said and watched Shippo grab his head and wince in pain before his eyes turned back to emerald green.   
"Mom, I'm sorry." He said as Kagome smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, Shippo. Now, what should we do about this one?" Kagome said looking down at Set who was still unable to move because of the miko power in the arrows still.  
"I think I can take care of him." Shippo smirked.  
"Meet by Taro when you're done." Kagome said as Shippo bent and picked Set up by the neck.  
"He may need help protecting the lady and Izayoi." Mario said making Shippo look at Kagome.  
"She'll be okay." Kagome smiled before she spotted Taji as he snarled and Kagome caught the red color of his eyes and she ran over as he killed five more men with the swipe of his claws. Kagome and her family helped illuminate the men before Taji turned his dark red eyes to Kagome and growled.  
"Don't you dare growl at me!" Kagome said walking up to him. "Don't make me purify you!" She yelled at him as the heard Set screamed in agony as Shippo killed him slowly. Taji growled again and Kagome placed her hand on Taji's yin yang emblem. And suddenly Taji grabbed his head and fell to the ground. He looked up at Kagome.  
"Mom, I'm sorry." Taji said looking into her brown eyes with his golden ones.   
"Taji, you are like your father. Now let's go." She smiled and helped him off the ground as they started to spread out and help the others as they all slowly came back to themselves. The undead help was still coming through and spreading out. Now the dragons and Humans were outnumbered and their army began to run off. Inuyasha and Toshiro fought Umibami while Katsu and Nori went up against Yuu and Dai. Sango and Miroku fought Mamoru, while everyone else fought back the army while Masaru was nowhere to be found at the moment. Kagome joined in with Toshiro and Inuyasha. Kagome and Toshiro backed off while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought hand to hand against the dragon. Kagome and her son sat with the bow drawn waiting for the moment to fire. Toshiro wasn't skilled enough to take the small opening but Kagome was looking for any opening to finish off the powerful dragon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used their swords and combined their attacks killing the dragon the instant it hit him. The scream of pain made everyone look and watch Umibami die. Kagome and Toshiro placed their arrows back and went to join Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they turned and scanned the field for Masaru but couldn't see him anywhere but saw Nori and Katsu struggling with Yuu and Dai. Inuyasha ran over and caught Yuu by the throat and smirked when Dai tried to run his sword into Inuyasha only to have Katsu slide his sword through his chest.  
"You think I'll stand by again? You've already destroyed enough. Now go to hell and say hello to yer father for me." Katsu said twisting and pulling up on his sword killing Dai in an instant. Mamoru looked over from fighting Sango and Miroku and saw Dai fall off Katsu's sword. He ran from his fight to help Yuu who was struggling in Inuyasha's hand. He was stopped by Nori digging her sword into his back and out his chest.  
"You are finished your terror. Go join mother and father. Tell them that they shall rot forever, and you will be joining them, my dear brother." She whispered and pulled her sword out and let him fall to a heap on the ground. Inuyasha smirked and squeezed tighter.   
"Now you will know what it felt like when you encouraged your father to crush my mother's neck. Now you can join the village in hell and give them my greetings from the living." Inuyasha smirked and crushed Yuu's wind pipe before dropping the body. Everyone watched the army run and try to get away while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and the others in their group were looking for Masaru.   
"This will take everyone working together." Katsu said as everyone started to come closer together.   
"Yeah, well it will only take on shot to make him die slowly." Shippo said looking around with his bright green eyes. Suddenly a purple smoke began to surround everyone.   
"What is this?" Inuyasha's father asked looking at his son.  
"This is miasma. Don't breathe it in!" Inuyasha called to everyone and saw many place demon slayer masks on while demons covered their mouths and noses with their sleeves. Taro ripped a piece of cloth from his outfit and tied it around Izayoi's nose and mouth while the lady Izayoi used her own outfit.   
"Be careful. If he is like his father, this guys gonna try every trick. It's going to take everyone to work together." Miroku said as there was a loud crash and laughter could be heard. The demons growled as they looked around waiting. Suddenly tentacles shot out but missed as everyone scattered.   
"This looks like fun." Ran smiled as she sliced through a tentacle. Everyone went to fighting Masaru. He shot spikes in every direction hitting the ground making explosions and everyone was thrown back. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and softened the blow as they landed hard on the ground not far from where Toshiro did the same with Akia, and Ryuu saved Hanna.   
"You okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she sat up.  
"Yeah, it's been a long time." Kagome smiled as they stood up.   
"Yeah, now let's take care of this like back then." Inuyasha said and had Kagome get on his back before he took off running. "Sango, Miroku! Let's go!" He called as he ran past and ran over to Shippo avoiding all the spikes that were still being shot. "Shippo you too!" Everyone smiled and jumped up as Inuyasha took Kagome closer so she could get a shot in. She shot and hit four spikes making Masaru scream in pain.   
"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon from the back of Lamai.   
"You think you can kill me like you did my father?! I am stronger than he would have ever been!" Masaru screamed as he dodged Sango's weapon and smirked at everyone before he attacked everyone at once knocking most of them out of the fight.   
"Inuyasha, do you have any idea how to beat him?" Toshio asked coming to Inuyasha's side.  
"Yeah, just stay back." Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha, I don't think he'll fall for what we did with Naraku." Sango said.  
"I know that. We ain't gonna do the same thing, but he's gonna think we are." Inuyasha smirked and looked at the original people; everyone gave a nod before they spread out.  
"What's your plan?" A demon slayer asked.  
"We are going to do it like we used to. Everyone needs to find cover and stay out of this fight." Sango said as Kagome made her way over to Miroku.  
"You know we're missing one thing that we had and don't have now." Kagome smiled. "I can make it safe." Miroku looked at Sango and their four Children.  
"Are you sure it will be safe?" Miroku asked while everyone looked on confused.   
"Yes. I can make it safe so you have no worries." Kagome said and watched Sango give a small smile to him before he stuck out his hand.  
"Alright then. I'm glad I still wear the beads." Miroku smiled as Kagome took his hand and suddenly he could feel the hole open.  
"Alright, let's go." Koga said.   
"Dad, make sure that no one joins in unless we say so, no matter what." Sango said.  
"Why?"  
"Because of what we're going to do. It nearly killed us last time; we tried to kill Naraku this way. We know what to do and when. And if too many people are out there we might hurt each other. "Sango said as she and Miroku climbed onto Lamai.  
"Almost killed?" Asked a woman as Lamai took off to the battle as everyone found a place to hide and watch.  
"Why is only a few fighting, where are the others? Did they run when they found out there was no way to win?" Masaru taunted. Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru attacked first. They used their blades to slice everything in their way and found that Masaru had inherited another thing from his father….. Rejuvenation. Sango threw her weapon with Miroku's staff attached to it and sliced through his neck, hoping that would be the killing blow but he reconnected and the battle went on.  
"Shiro, Taji. I want you two to stay here and make sure no one runs in to help and no one gets hurt by stray attacks." Kagome said.  
"But mom-" Taji tried.  
"No. This is for us to handle. We will tell ya if we want ya ta help." Inuyasha said as Koga told his children to stay put and Inuyasha and Kagome checked on Izayoi.   
"Inuyasha, what do you plan to do, get yourself killed?" Inu no Toshio asked his son as he stood from looking his daughter over.  
"No, we plan to finish this once and for all. We know what to do, everyone stay out of it." Inuyasha said as Kagome stood after refilling her quiver and the two walked with the others to stop in front of Masaru.  
"Oh dear, he's going to get himself hurt." Lady Izayoi said watching Inuyasha pull his sword and get ready to fight.  
"Depends who yer talkin bout." Toshiro smiled.  
"Dad ain't gonna get beat. Besides, mom's out there too." Taji said with a very Inuyasha look.  
"What does that have to do with anything? Your father is not invincible." Toshio said.   
"Mom has a lot of powers and from the stories. They'll win." Taji told his father's family.  
"You haven't seen them fight before." Hatsu said as she watched her father march out with the others.  
"We have. Inuyasha and Kagome fought in the afterlife against this guy and my brother. Besides, who are you?" Toshio asked looking at the girl curiously.  
"My name is Hatsu, I am the daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin." She said making Toshio, Izayoi and her husband look at her.  
"You're Sesshomaru's daughter?!" Toshio asked surprised.  
"Yes. And if you think that my father would lose and let this mad bastard through, you truly don't understand anything." She turned and looked at him. "Who are you?"  
"I am Toshio. Your great uncle." Hatsu looked at him then at her father before looking at her cousin and watched Toshiro nod before she gave a greeting nod to her great uncle.   
"Just watch." Hatsu said as she saw Inuyasha try to block a blow that Shippo didn't see coming but was too late. Shippo fell back with a hole in his gut. Inuyasha and Kagome knelt down with Koga and Ayame protecting them. Shippo stood back up and was talking to Inuyasha before he turned and ran over to the others on the side line.   
"Shippo, ya okay?" Toshiro asked.  
"I'll be fine; it's already starting to heal. Dad said that if he falls and doesn't get up, we are to move in. but other than that, I have to stay here and help here." Shippo said with a hand over his wound.   
"Oh, you're hurt badly." Lady Izayoi said looking at Shippo. "Let me bandage that."  
"No, we will need all the bandages we can get when this if done." Shippo said looking back at the original group as Kagome shot an arrow with her spiritual power and a sutra from Miroku making Masaru cry out and fall down. Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru charged at the opening but all three were hit by the same blow and thrown hard backwards.  
"Inuyasha." Lady Izayoi said as she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth watching Inuyasha and the other get up with bleeding wounds. Sango threw her weapon again as Kagome shot at him but every injury was healed almost immediately.   
"What are they going to do? The bastard heals so fast." Taji said watching the battle as everyone slashed, cut, shot, and threw things to try to kill the man that had caused so many problems.   
"They have a secret weapon." Shippo said with a smirk.  
"And what would that be?" Kano asked.  
"Yer dad." Shippo smirked and watched as the other fought before he looked down at his wound to see it was half way healed. Everyone looked from him to Miroku and couldn't understand what he was talking about.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to run to block the spike that came from behind her. She turned in time to have it go through the abdomen. Inuyasha cut the spike in half and caught Kagome as she fell. "Kagome." He said. She smiled and gave a nod.  
"Take it." She told him and he griped the spike and pulled it out making her scream in agony. He placed his hand over the wound and ran her to his children.   
"Mom!" Toshiro called as they got close.   
"Shiro heal her." Inuyasha said.  
"Dad, I don't know how. I followed mom and Izzy when I did." Toshiro said looking sadly at his father.  
"Shiro, you know it, you know deep down how to do it. Just think." Shippo said kneeling between his brothers.   
"I… I can't." Toshiro said as tears weld up in his brown eyes.  
"Move." Came a whisper from behind. Everyone looked and saw Izayoi slowly trying to get up and over to them. Taro tried to make her lay back down but she shocked him when his hand touched her. "I can do it." She whispered again as she tried to craw over to them. Taro bent down beside her and she was about to shock him again if he touched her but when she looked in to his eyes she saw that he was extremely worried.   
"Iz." He whispered.  
"I'll be fine. Mom needs help and I'm not gonna just let her die." She said as he gave a small nod and picked her up and carried her to Kagome's side. Inuyasha looked back at the others fighting as Izayoi laid both hands over Kagome's wound and closed her eyes. Within seconds Izayoi opened her eyes and saw Kagome smiling at her as she sat up just before Izayoi blacked out and Taro caught her.  
"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Kagome smiled and looked at him. "Don't worry; I'll keep the barrier up this time." Inuyasha smirked as he lifted her.  
"How ya doin?" Inuyasha asked Shippo how gave a smirk and nodded.  
"Almost healed, when you need me." Shippo smirked as Inuyasha nodded and took off back to the fight.  
"She was just wounded why is he taking her back?" Inuyasha's father asked watching Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet.   
"Because he has to. Dad never wanted mom to even know the word fight, but after Naraku he learned he would never win with her. If she wants to go into battle with everyone, then she was going to." Shippo said.  
"What happened when he tried to stop her?" Asked Taro.  
"He got sat five million times and she went off without him." Shippo smirked. "Dad and mom are so stubborn I'm surprised they haven't killed each other." He laughed making everyone look at him. "You really would have to know what it was like all those years ago to understand."  
"Sango!" Inuyasha called as he ran to avoid a spike. Everyone saw Sango ready her weapon as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga ran at Masaru and instead of attacking they ran around him. While he was distracted with trying to block and stop the three he never saw Hirikotsu hit him.  
"Shippo!" Kagome called and everyone saw him smirk and pull his sword.  
"Fox cannon!" He yelled and everyone saw the blue fox fire burst out and cover Masaru. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited for the flames to die down and both used their special moves.  
"Thunder strike!" Sesshomaru called as lightning flared from the ground with a deathly rumble.  
"Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha called and brought his crystallized sword down sending millions of diamond spikes to hit Masaru.   
Spikes came from every direction knocking the demons down before heading for the humans. Just before they would have hit everyone saw Ryuu in front of Sango, Toshiro in front of Kagome, and Hatsu by Sesshomaru. Taji in front of Miroku, Jiro by Koga, Akio by Ayame, Saburo was standing ready to block attacks on his brothers and parents while his younger siblings and Taro spread out to help fend them off, Shippo started to run to help with the rest of the on lookers when suddenly, Izayoi was kneeling beside Inuyasha.  
"Dad?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.   
"Dad!" Shippo called as he came to Izayoi with Inuyasha's unconscious body.  
"Inuyasha!" His father called when he got there. He knelt down and looked at his son. There were yells and the sound of spikes hitting the ground behind them making everyone turn and look. Toshiro was blocking a spike with his sword and was being pushed back. Shippo ran and cut the spike.   
"Thanks." Toshiro smiled as he and Shippo began battling off spikes that were aimed to kill them and Kagome who was shooting arrows at Masaru. Inu no Tashio stood and started to help Ryuu and Taji with Toshio right behind him. Izayoi was fending off spikes that were meant to kill her and finish Inuyasha off. They came from every direction and there was no way for her to avoid being hit.   
"Izayoi!" Taro screamed when he saw the spikes impact. "Izzy!" He called to her and saw the dirt settle with her and Inuyasha standing up back to back with their swords still up, breathing heavy. Taro took a deep breath and smiled before he had to leap from his spot or be killed.  
"Ya okay?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"Yeah. Think so any way." Izayoi panted.   
"Let's go." He said and they both took off together and to go to Kagome. She looked at them for a moment with worry in her eyes.  
"Are you both okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we'll be okay." Izayoi smirked and they turned and charged in to help the others who were struggling to fend off the spikes.   
"We need to get everyone to spread out and attack at the same time." Inuyasha told Izayoi.  
"Right." She said just before taking off and leaving Inuyasha to shake his head.  
"Shippo, Spread out!" Inuyasha called letting everyone around him know it was time to end it.  
"Uncle. Dad said to spread out and attack together." Izayoi said stopping at Sesshomaru's side as he gave a nod and she ran off to spread the word. She made her way back to her father's side with Taro beside her.  
"Everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked as Izayoi gave a nod and turned to face Masaru. Kagome fired another arrow.  
"He has a barrier up now." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and focused on his sword before running in dodging all the spikes and shattering the barrier that surrounded the evil being. Inuyasha jumped back out of the way as everyone got ready. Suddenly Masaru shot spikes out and grabbed, Sango, Izayoi, Hanna, Hatsu, Mina, and Kagome. He pulled them high and close to him as a shield. The mates, fathers, brothers, and friends were about to run in when they heard the women scream in pain. The demons were about to lose control when they heard.  
"Inuyasha, finish the attack!" Kagome yelled looking at him.   
"Taro, get everyone-" Izayoi started but stopped as Masaru started to squeeze making Izayoi wince and yelp.


	74. In The End

Chapter 74

"Iz!" Taro yelled and was about to charge when Izayoi stopped him.   
"Do it!" She screamed. Taro looked into her eyes and saw that she trusted him. He knew he needed to trust her and he gave a small nod. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and knew she had something planed and pulled his sword out.   
"I hope yer right, Kagome!" He yelled and saw a small smile before he lead the attack and everyone added to his Wind scar making an explosion and Masaru scream in agony. Inuyasha, Taro, Ryuu, Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru ran in and grabbed the women before getting out of the way of Miroku. He placed his staff in the dirt and unwrapped the beads from around his hand.   
"I should thank your father for the wonderful gift he gave me." Miroku smiled and fully released his wind tunnel, sucking Masaru into it, to never be a problem again. Everyone looked astonished. Everyone but those who knew of the wind tunnel. Those who knew dropped to the ground exhausted.   
"Now that that's over…." Taro said standing next to Izayoi. He turned and looked into her eyes with a bright smile. "I'm all better." He said making her laugh and poke his chest making him drop to the ground.  
"All better my ass." She smiled as he sat up and gave her a quick, sweet kiss.  
"It's over." Kagome said looking around at all the people falling to the ground tired after getting over Miroku. "I can't believe we spent seventeen years trying to end this, and now…… it's finished." She looked at Inuyasha who was lying on the ground taking deep breaths.  
"Yeah, now let's get the boys." Inuyasha smiled when Kagome leaned down and kissed him.  
"Ya know, you two really need to grow up and stop doing that in public." Shippo said as he dropped to the ground beside them.  
"I'll remember that." Kagome smiled. "How's your wounds?"  
"Not too bad. I just wanta get back to my girls." Shippo smiled and fell backwards to lie down.  
"The boys probably ganged up with Sesshomaru's twins, Tamotsu and Koga's pup. They're probably terrorizing the others." Inuyasha smiled.  
"Our boys? How could you ever think that?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  
"Your boys?" Came a small voice. "I thought your boys were here" Lady Izayoi said.  
"They were, but we have twin boys on my side of the well. My mother's taking care of them." Kagome told her mother in law.  
"Ya know dad, I think yer right but I think all three of the girls are joinin them too." Shippo laughed.   
"I bet yer mate's just loving that." Inuyasha smiled.  
"I bet mom's havein a blast." Hatsu laughed as she and her father walked over with Toshiro and his brother.  
"Yer gonna hear it when ya get back. Ya know yer mate's gonna have an earful to say." Inuyasha laughed.  
"I don't think dad is looking forward to that." Hatsu laughed and sat next to her cousins who came over and sat down.  
"Shippo, what are ya so happy bout getting back? Ya know Mizuki's gonna tell ya all bout the girls?" Taji said making Shippo groan.  
"Those twins are growin up to be just like ya!" Inuyasha laughed.   
"Twins?" Came a deep voice. Everyone looked and saw a tall man with long red hair, and bright blue eyes. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long white hair and bright green eyes. She smiled down at Shippo as the two walked over.  
"F-father? Mother?" Shippo asked quietly looking between the two new people. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. Shippo jumped to his feet and his mother wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back to look at him.  
"You've grown so much. You look like a real demon." His mother said.  
"Yeah, had some help." He smirked and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome who were getting up off the ground.   
"You fought like a true demon and man." His father said with a smile looking straight into Shippo's eyes. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"I had a really good teacher."   
"Teacher?" His mother asked.  
"Yeah, I want you to meet, Inuyasha and Kagome." He turned and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder as they walked up. "After you died they took me in. They became my foster parents." Shippo smirked. "Mom, dad, this is my mother, Yuki and my father, Satoshi." Shippo's parents looked between their son and his foster parents when he addressed them before they bowed in greeting and Kagome did the same, Inuyasha gave a nod.  
"So what of these twins that are like you? Who are they?" Satoshi asked.  
"Oh, they're my girls. They're with Mizuki, my mate and our other daughter on the other side of the well." Shippo smiled and saw his foster brothers and sister on the ground still lying down. "This is Toshiro, Izayoi and Taji. They're my foster brothers and sister."   
"I would love to get up and greet you sir, but I don't think I'll even get up to go home." Izayoi yawned making everyone smile.  
"It is fine. I saw you fight. I am surprised you are not passed out now." Satoshi said looking at Izayoi lying on the ground before turning his eyes to Inuyasha and the others. "You are all very fine fighters. I am surprised that with all the wounds you are all still sitting here."  
"We are stronger than we look." Taji said.  
"They are his children." Shippo laughed and pointed at Inuyasha. "No matter what anyone ever did to him, he never died."   
"Ya did have some help staying alive, mutt face." Koga said as he walked up with Ayame in his arms. "Ya think ya could take a look at her?" Koga asked Kagome.  
"Yeah, put her down." Kagome told him and moved to Ayame's side once she was on the ground. She placed her hands over Ayame's body and closed her eyes. When she opened them she had a pink ring around her pupil that everyone saw.  
"What's with the eyes?" Mario asked.   
"Oh, it's my spiritual power I used it and I get the ring in my eyes." Kagome explained.  
"Why's it pink?" Ran asked confused as Kagome turned and started to heal wound on Taro.  
"Everyone's aura is different." Miroku started and looked at Inuyasha and Izayoi. "Well almost everyone. It is very rare but sometime people have the exact same shade. I have purple, Toshiro, I believe you have blue right?"  
"Yeah." He said focusing his power to his eyes to show his blue rings as Izayoi did the same to show her red and Taji focused and showed off his gray rings in his golden eyes.   
"So sometimes people have the same exact one?" Ran asked.  
"Yes, for instance Inuyasha and Izayoi. They both have red. Inuyasha's aura only shows when he fights and even at that it's never a good sign when that shows up, but they for some reason have the same color."   
"Mom, did ya bring any big bandages?" Izayoi asked.  
"I don't know, check the pack. Why?" Kagome asked before she and Taro turned and saw Izayoi sitting there with blood pouring from her shoulder. Kagome stopped healing and Taro, grabbed Izayoi as she turned pale and her eyes rolled back.  
"We have to get her to my time. I can give her something for the bleeding." Kagome said as Taro hoisted Izayoi up into his arms and took off running to get through the well. Kagome and Inuyasha were next followed by everyone else. They went through the well a few at a time and everyone was amazed at the future but didn't stop to look around.  
Inuyasha let Kagome down and she followed Taro up to the spare bed. Keiko looked around and saw people still filing in.  
"Inuyasha!" She called knowing he would find her in a few moments. She was correct. He was beside her within a few seconds. "What's going on? Who are all these people?"   
"It's a long story. Kagome's upstairs with Izayoi, she hurt bad. The other people they're helpers." Inuyasha explained.  
"Helpers?" Keiko was confused but trusted that they would not have brought them all there if it wasn't for a reason.   
"Inuyasha?" Lady Izayoi called as she started walking towards him. "Who would this be?"  
"This is Kagome's mother. Keiko this is my mother." Inuyasha said.   
"But I thought…."  
"Yeah, well funny thing…." Inuyasha smiled and was about to explain when there were children hitting him making him take a step back.  
"Papa!" Screamed to boys. Inuyasha smiled and knelt down as they threw their arms around his neck and held him tight. "We missed you." Kaori smiled looking at his father with his gold eyes.  
"Uncle Inu? Where's papa?" Asked Keiji.   
"I don't know. Why don't we go sniff him out?" Inuyasha smirked.  
"What bout daddy?" Aki asked   
"Yeah, well find him too and yer parents, Tamotsu. Let's go I think their outside." Inuyasha smiled and stood back up.   
"Papa, who's that?" Kentaro asked pointing at inu no tashio and Izayoi.  
"This is your grandmother and grandfather." Inuyasha looked at his parents. "The new ones. This is Kaori, Kentaro, Anzu, Aki, Naoki, Akina, Tamotsu, Juro, Tomeo and Keji."   
"Wow look at all of them." Toshiro said with a smirk.   
"These two are mine. Anzu, Aki and Naoki are Shippo's, Juro, Tomeo and Keji are Sesshomaru's, Akina is Koga's, and Tamotsu is Katsu and Nori's." He smirked when they looked amazed he remembered everything he turned his eyes to the children. "Where's yer mothers?"  
"I think they went outside, grandpa." Anzu said,  
"Grandpa?" Kaorii asked as he came to join them with his brother in law and sister.  
"Yeah. Their Shippo's kids and didn't know what to have em call everyone so we just let it go." Inuyasha explained as he started to walk outside with the children and family members following. Out in the yard Shippo was talking with Mizuki, his parents, Rin, Sesshomaru, and other friends.   
"Papa!" Naoki screamed as the twin kitsune screamed, "Daddy!" And all three ran off and wrapped their arms around his neck when he knelt down.   
"Papa! Mama!" Tamotsu called and ran to Katsu and Nori.  
"Papa!" Keji and Tomeo called as they ran to Sesshomaru. "Daddy!" Juro called and followed his brothers.  
"Mama! Papa!" Akina called and ran to Koga and Ayame.  
"Everyone looks so happy." Izayoi said.  
"Cause they are. " Inuyasha said picking up his three year old twins  
"None of us have been like this in a very long time." Kagome said as she walked outside and took Kentaro from Inuyasha.   
"Mama!" The twins called making Kagome smile and give each one a kiss on the forehead.  
"Have you been good for grandma?" Kagome asked as Kaorii, Ran, and Mario stared at her.  
"Yeah." Kaori smiled. Inuyasha smirked and put the boy down ruffling his hair.  
"As long as ya ain't eatin stuff." Inuyasha smiled making Kagome laugh and looked at Taji and Toshiro as they walked over.  
"Talkin bout us?" Taji asked.  
"You and yer sister with eating Myoga." Kagome said with a smile.  
"Hey, dad gave the orders." Taji smiled   
"Taji let's play." Kaori said as he and his twin grabbed his hands and pulled him to collect the other children.  
"Kaori, slow down!" They heard Taji call as Kaori pulled him along and Kentaro walked beside him.  
"Who's that?" Kaorii asked.  
"Kaori is the one doing the pulling. Kentaro is his twin." Kagome said watching her father watch the little twins as they ran off with the other children.  
"How's Izzy?" Inuyasha asked.  
"She'll be okay. Everything's stitched and bandaged. It seemed that it needed a little help mending." Kagome said.  
"Mom!" Came a call making Kagome smile as she walked to find the person the voice belonged to with everyone following. "Mom, who are these people?" Sota asked as Hitomi stood beside him and the girls ran off.  
"They're friends." Kagome said with a smile.  
"Sis!" Sota called and hugged her tight. "I thought we were never gonna see ya again."  
"You should know better, Sota. I'll forever and for always be here. Now tell me." She smiled and looked at Hitomi.  
"It's a boy." Hitomi smiled and she and Kagome hugged.   
"Congratulations!" Kagome said as Inuyasha smirked and came to her side.   
"Ya did it now. " He told the young man.  
"Why?" Sota asked confused.   
"Cause you'll wind up like us." Shippo said and was hit in the side by Mizuki.   
"Shippo! I think it's great you're having another one. And it's a boy." Mizuki said and Inuyasha started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked him.  
"He doesn't know what the hell he's gettin into." Inuyasha laughed making Shippo join in.   
"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. "Shippo." She said as he gulped knowing he got her message.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.  
"My brother is having another baby and you and Shippo just make jokes. Remember what happened last time? When you can be nice to people then you can get up. Until then you can just sit there." She said making the spell pull him to the ground even more.  
"Hey sis?" Sota asked getting her attention as he felt sorry for Inuyasha. "Why'd you bring your friends here?"  
"They're family and friends. They're from the afterlife. Inuyasha and Izayoi managed to open a way for them to come help us."  
"Family?" Sota asked and his mother looked at Kagome confused.  
"Yeah." Kagome smiled and turned to the others. "These are Inuyasha's parents and uncle. These are Shippo's parents. The other people are Sango's village, Miroku's family's somewhere around here, and our family." Kagome smiled and looked at Sota and Keiko's confused and shocked faces when Kaorii and his sister stepped out into the open with his brother in law.  
"K-Kaorii?" Keiko asked and her eyes went wide as she looked at the three and her sight stopped on her husband.  
"Keiko." Kaorii smiled as Keiko rushed to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried.   
"Sota, you were really little when they died, but this is Aunt Ran, uncle Morio and that is our father." Kagome explained and saw Sota's eyes open wide and he looked at Kagome and back at the man his mother was hugging. She pulled back and smiled before turning and looking at her children.  
"This is Sota. He was only a year old when you passed away." Keiko explained. "This is his wife Hitomi and their twin girls are probably off with the other children."  
"You've grown into a man while I have been gone." Kaorii said and walked over to him and they hugged. "Kagome told me about you when we met the first time." He said and looked at Keiko who hugged Ran and was now hugging her brother. "You raised both of them wonderfully." Kaorii told his wife.   
"Yeah, a stubborn, brave woman you raised." Morio said looking at Kagome. "Reminds me of someone." He said smiling at his younger sister.   
"How long are you all staying?" Keiko asked the undead.   
"Well as long as Inuyasha would like." Inu no Tashio said looking at his son.  
"You mean that everyone can live again?" Kagome asked.  
"Most of them. There are a few that need to go back." He told his daughter in law.   
"How long do they have?" Shippo asked.  
"A few weeks at most. They will disappear and wind up back in the afterlife." The great demon lord said.  
"That's great!" Mizuki said.  
"Yeah. That's wonderful that these people can have their lives back." Rin smiled from beside Sesshomaru.   
"So who will be the ones that need to go back?" Kagome asked   
"Some of the villagers, and servants of the afterlife." Izayoi said.  
"What about the girls?" Inuyasha asked.   
"They must stay there, but can come on visits and we can go and visit them there." Inu no tashio said looking sadly at his son as he hugged Kagome when a few tears slid down her cheek. "I am sorry but that is how it works."  
"It's okay. They can visit and we can visit them." Kagome said as Inuyasha whipped her tears away. "How long can they visit for?"  
"With their blood line, they may be able to last years at a time. But I think with their powers the least amount would be a few months." Izayoi said with a small smile as Kagome began to smile and she and Inuyasha hugged happily.  
"Let's go get them." Shippo smiled.  
"Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and used the black Tetsaiga and opened a whole to the afterlife with his father directing where it would open. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo ran through and the great dog demon kept the way open. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo ran and found the girls sitting with several servants. When they smelled their parents they shot up and began running with the servants behind them calling.  
"Mama!" Katsumi called as she ran into Kagome's arms.  
"Papa!" Takara ran into Inuyasha's arms "Brother! Why are you here?" Takara asked her parents and her brother.  
"We came to take you with us for a bit." Kagome smiled.  
"Really?" Takara asked. She couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah, now let's go. Your grandfather is holding the way open.  
"My lady's!" A servant called as they all stopped in front of Inuyasha. "My lady's where are you going?"  
"Mama and papa and brother are takin us home." Katsumi smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand with Takara grabbed Inuyasha and Shippo's hands and the five walked back the way they came and ran through the hole to come out with the girls amazed.  
"This is where your mother's from." Inuyasha said.  
"Mom, this is Takara and Katsumi." Kagome said with a bright smile.   
"Now everything is perfect." Sango smiled as she and the others walked over to them.   
"Yeah, perfect. This is how it should have been from the beginning." Miroku smiled.  
"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked. "Last time everyone was gone and the well was sealed. Now we have everyone back and the well is wide open."  
"I think my village would like to reset up." Sango said and got a questioning look from Kagome. "My father told me."  
"I think we'll go back to our house, and visit every one once in a while." Kagome said.  
"Father, your room is still the way it was, if you would like to take your position back." Sesshomaru said and saw inu no tashio look at lady Izayoi.   
"No I think we will find a place and visit the castle. It seems you have been doing a good enough job."   
"We're gonna go back to the den. With a few less people." Koga smirked.   
"If you really loved yer son I think it would be better to take him with you, before dad makes him fly to ya." Shippo laughed making Koga smirk and Inuyasha growl.   
"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked.  
"The kids seem to take a liking to each other. Izayoi and Taro have gotten close lately." Katsu said.  
"Their intendeds" Inuyasha said. Everyone who didn't know about mating was confused.   
"Soon to be mates." Kagome explained.   
"So when…." Keiko asked.  
"When they're ready." Ayame smiled.  
"Well let's see what I have to feed everyone." Keiko said and went off to look for food while everyone stood around and talked about what they would be doing now that there was no threat.   
______________________________  
Five months later Kagome and Inuyasha brought Keiko, Sota, Hitomi and Gramps through the well. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo and their children and husbands came a few days later and discovered something that Inuyasha and Shippo weren't laughing at.   
"Oh my! Kagome!" Eri cheered and hugged her friend when they found her in the village that night. The villagers were having a celebration of the death of Masaru and the end of the pain and suffering.   
"Kagome! I can't believe you didn't tell us." Yuka said.  
"How long?" Ayumi asked placing her hand on Kagome's swollen belly.   
"Four months. And you think its bad I didn't tell you wait till you hear….." Kagome smiled and made them all follow behind her.   
"Oh my!" Eri said looking around. Sango, Rin, Hanna, Ayame, Mizuki, Hitomi, Izayoi, Akia, Nori and Kagome were pregnant and sitting by themselves.  
"Where's the guys?" Hojo asked.  
"They ran off like always." Mizuki smiled and the women watched Hojo wander off to find the men.   
"So everyone…?" Yuka asked.  
"Yeah. Seems the men have made buddies with the younger guys. Inuyasha and Miroku had a hard time dealing with their daughters being mated." Kagome laughed.  
"Ya shoulda seen all of them when we told em we were all pregnant together." Ayame said making all the women laugh.  
"So when are you all due?"  
"I'm next month." Hitomi said.  
"Two months." Kagome said  
"Me too." Mizuki said.   
"Yeah. Me too." Rin said.  
"Me three." Hanna said  
"I have six more to go." Nori said.  
"Me too." Sango said   
"Next month." Ayame said.  
"We're not too sure about Izayoi and Akia. Because Izayoi is half demon and Taro is full and Akia is full demon and Toshiro is half, we really don't know how that works. They'll be the first three quarter demons ever." Sango said.   
"Wow." Yuka smiled at them.  
"This is so exciting!" Eri squealed.  
"I know. Nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, they might all have the same birthday!" Yuka said.  
"Yeah, I think that's the way it works with us. All our children were born in groups." Kagome laughed.  
"So wanta bet on who's the first to go into labor?" Eri asked.  
"Kagome will." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the women with the other men behind him.   
"What makes you think that?" Asked Sango.  
"Cause she doesn't listen and is gonna push too hard and wind up in labor." Inuyasha explained. Kagome crossed her arms and looked at him angry.  
"The last two times I was one of the last, thank you very much." Kagome said and looked away.  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said and sat next to her on the ground only to have her lay her head on his shoulder as the other men made themselves comfortable with their mates and wives.   
"How bout bets on what it is?" Yuka said looking around as everyone smiled.  
"That wouldn't be much of a bet. We all know what were having." Ayame said.  
"Oh? What are the babies?" Ayumi asked.  
"I'll leave it up to you four." Kagome said.  
"Girl." Sango said  
"Girl." Rin said.  
"Girl." Mizuki said.  
"I think I'll leave it a surprise." Izayoi said with an evil smirk.   
"Everyone else might know but I think I'll let those that don't guess at it until it comes." Hanna smiled.   
"You can guess." Nori said.  
"Boy." Hitomi smiled.  
"I'm not telling." Aki said and glanced at the smiling Toshiro as he started a quiet conversation with his brother in law.  
"Wow. You guys are really gonna have fun." Ayumi giggled.  
"Yeah. Now we can't wait to see what they look like and who they act like." Rin said.  
"I can't wait." Hanna smiled.  
"We can." The men said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my very long story. I want to thank those that spoke your mind and told me what you thought. Thanks to everyone who even just read this. It means a lot to know that people are reading it. I really appreciate all of you for reading, reviewing and just supporting me!
> 
> Thanks,  
> AnimeMangaZoo


End file.
